Promises Unbroken
by A Fanclub 4 Robin
Summary: Sirius Black blieb Geheimniswahrer und all seine Ängste wurden wahr. 10 Jahre später leben James und Lily, Harry kommt nach Hogwarts und der Krieg tobt noch immer... Doch die Welt ist anders und nichts, wie es scheint. AU. Übersetzung. WIP.
1. Prolog: Wie auch wir es getan hätten

_**Disclaimer: „**Harry Potter" und alle zugehörigen Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte hier gehört Robin4. Uns gehört leider gar nichts._

_**Das hier ist die Übersetzung der Story „Promises Unbroken" von Robin4. **Sie basiert auf der Version, die nach dem „Halbblutprinz" überarbeitet wurde. Wir haben Robin um Erlaubnis gefragt, und sie hat sie uns erteilt. „Wir" sind Liyanna und Trovia. Ihr findet die Accounts von uns dreien in der Favoritenliste unseres Profils._

_Wir hoffen sehr, dass unsere Übersetzung dem Original gerecht wird, wünschen euch viel Spaß mit der Geschichte und bitten euch um ein Review. :-)

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

„**Dann hättest du sterben sollen!", donnerte Black. „Lieber sterben als deine Freunde zu verraten, wie wir es auch für dich getan hätten!"

* * *

**

Prolog: Wie auch wir es getan hätten

* * *

Auf dem Hügel ruhte ein Steinmonument in der Form einer Säule. Es bestand aus schimmerndem schwarzem Marmor, obenauf eingelassen war ein sechseckiger, goldener Stern. Und darunter die Inschrift: 

_Sirius Black  
__1960 - 1981_

_Treu bis zum letzten Tag.  
__Verloren, doch unvergessen._

Als die Sonne über Godric's Hollow aufstieg, reflektierten sich ihre Strahlen auf dem sechseckigen Stern und beleuchteten die Gesichter der drei Männer, die schweigend vor dem Monument standen. Am unteren Ende des Hügels wartete eine rothaarige junge Frau, abseits von den anderen, um ihnen ihren Abschied zu ermöglichen. Dennoch hätte selbst sie nie den Wind für ihre Tränen verantwortlich gemacht; es hätte das großzügigste aller Opfer entehrt. Die Männer, die sich auf dem Hügel versammelt hatten, wussten, dass sie verstand, und wussten, dass sie ihre Trauer teilte, doch dieser Moment gehörte ihnen allein.

Das Monument markierte jedoch kein Grab, genauso wenig, wie der Hügel als Friedhof diente. Seinen Körper hatte man, trotz allem, niemals gefunden.

Schließlich, nach scheinbar unendlich langem Schweigen, sprach der Mann in der Mitte. Er mochte um die dreißig Jahre alt sein, mit unzähmbarem schwarzem Haar und nussbraunen Augen, die in froheren Zeiten vielleicht gefunkelt hätten. „Wahre Freundschaft stirbt nie wirklich", flüsterte er erstickt. „Und nicht Blut macht Familie aus. Sondern Bande, die niemals bricht und durch Leid und Prüfung nur gestärkt wird. Wir sind Brüder und werden immer Brüder sein, treu bis zum letzten Tag. Und egal, was heute oder morgen geschieht, ich werde immer dankbar sein, solche Freunde zu haben."

Sein kleinerer und kräftigerer Gefährte schluchzte leise; er schüttelte seinen Blondkopf in dem verzweifelten Unglauben, mit dem sie bereits über eine Dekade lebten.

„Treu bis zum letzten Tag", wiederholte der Dritte mit bewegter Stimme. Trotz seiner jungen Jahre durchzogen bereits graue Strähnen sein hellbraunes Haar, und in blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Oh, Tatze... warum musstest du das so sehr sein?"

„Ich dachte immer, dass er der Letzte sein würde", fügte der Kleinere hinzu.

„Oder der erste, ruhmreich und heldenhaft." Der mittlere Mann schob in einer krampfhaften Bewegung seine Brille höher auf die Nase, als suche er eine Beschäftigung für seine Hände. „Wie er es hassen würde, dass wir es nicht wissen."

Der Braunhaarige legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, Krone... und es war eine, auf die er stolz gewesen wäre."

„Ich weiß... ich vermisse ihn einfach." Endlich begann James Potter zu weinen. „Jetzt sind es zehn Jahre... und ich will ihn immer noch zurück. Ich wünsche mir immer noch, er hätte es nicht getan."

„Es war nicht dein Fehler, James", flüsterte Peter Pettigrew. „Niemand hat einen Fehler gemacht, außer Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass er dabei sterben würde."

„Aber wenn ich ihn nicht gefragt hätte..."

Remus Lupin wandte sich um, um seinen Freund zu umarmen. „Sag das niemals, James. Tu dir das nicht an. Du weißt nicht, wie es hätte kommen können, und ob Sirius im Krieg gestorben wäre oder überlebt hätte. Quäl dich nicht mit Fragen danach, was hätte sein können - wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Was uns jetzt bleibt, ist sein Opfer zu ehren. Was wir tun können, ist, uns an die guten Zeiten zu erinnern. Und weiterzumachen, wie Sirius es von uns erwarten würde. Wir müssen uns daran erinnern, wer er war, und das Leben leben, das er uns gegeben hat."

„Ich hasse, dass er für mich gestorben ist", erwiderte Potter stur, sein Gesicht in Lupins Schultern vergraben. James Potter war ein starker Mann, doch es gab Momente, in denen er das hier brauchte.

Lupins Blick wurde sanft. „Du hättest dasselbe für ihn getan, James, jeder von uns hätte es für den anderen getan. Du hast es selbst gesagt - wir sind mehr als nur Freunde. Und Sirius..." Nun brach auch seine Stimme. „Sirius hat uns eine Zukunft gegeben. Er hat für deine, und Lilys, und Harrys Sicherheit gesorgt. Ich denke, darauf wäre er stolz."

„Er starb als Held", fügte Peter hinzu. „Wie er es immer wollte."

„Ich bezweifle, dass er Voldemorts Folter ausgestanden hat, weil er ein Held sein wollte, Peter!", schnappte James. Wäre nicht Remus' Umarmung gewesen, hätte er es vielleicht nicht dabei belassen.

„So hat es Peter nicht gemeint, James." Remus verstärkte den Griff seiner Arme um seinen Freund. „Aber er hat Recht, in gewisser Weise. Was auch immer sie ihm angetan haben, sie haben Sirius nie gebrochen. Er starb als Held. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm dafür danken, dass er dich beschützt hat, fast genauso, wie ich wünschte, ihn zurück zu haben."

James hätte die Ruhe in der Stimme seines Freundes wohl täuschen können, hätten die Tränen auf seinen Wangen ihn nicht verraten. „Ja, ich auch."

„Und ich.", flüsterte Peter. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so gekommen."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	2. Kapitel 1: Zehn Jahre zuvor

**Disclaimer: **_„Harry Potter" und alle verwandten Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling. „Promises Unbroken" gehört Robin4. Uns gehört nichts. _

_Vielen Danke für eure Reviews, und habt Spaß mit Kapitel 1!

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 1: Zehn Jahre zuvor

* * *

**November 1981**

„Nein!"

Remus Lupin schrie das eine Wort heraus, als er vor einem unscheinbaren Appartement in den Außenbezirken Muggel-Londons apparierte. Mit Herzklopfen rannte er hinüber zur Vordertür, ohne die Schmerzen zu beachten, die ihn nach der zwei Nächte zurückliegenden Transformation ächzen ließen. Sie hatten keine Bedeutung. Nichts hatte mehr Bedeutung, wenn das Dunkle Mal am Himmel brannte.

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend erreichte er sein Ziel, und obwohl er die Tür verschlossen vorfand, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Wolf spürte es. Remus versuchte es mit dem Türknauf, und die Tür gab sofort nach. Er fürchtete das, was vor ihm lag.

Der Wolf hatte sich nicht geirrt. Was er vorfand, waren Trümmer, ein Schlachtfeld. Umgeworfene Möbelstücke überall, einige zerstört durch verfehlte Zauber, andere nur beiseite gestoßen, zuvor im Weg. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war geschwärzt, an der zu seiner Rechten schälte sich Farbe ab, die intakt hätte sein müssen. Über der Lehne eines umgeworfenen Sessels hing eine vergessene Robe; ihr Eigentümer musste dort gesessen haben, als die Todesser eintrafen. Nicht weit entfernt verteilten sich die zerstreuten Seiten des Tagespropheten, den niemand mehr lesen würde. Ihre Ecken waren verkohlt, als wäre das Papier großer Hitze ausgesetzt gewesen und hätte sich beinahe entzündet. Zu Remus' Rechter war Blut; nicht viel, aber doch genug, um seiner sensiblen Nase zu sagen, dass hier ein Feind gefallen war, entweder tot oder schwer verwundet. An der Wand gleich neben der Tür entdeckte er Brandmale, und er wusste, dass sein Freund nicht kampflos gefallen war.

Remus blinzelte und bemerkte, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Sirius?", flüsterte er, musste er, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde. Doch er brachte nicht genug Kraft auf; er war heiser und wollte schreien. _Nein..._ „Sirius...?"

Natürlich kam keine Antwort. Irgendwie wusste er bereits, dass er die Stimme seines Freundes niemals wieder hören würde. Verzweifelt durchschritt er die Wohnung, stieß Einrichtungsgegenstände beiseite und suchte wie von Sinnen nach jemandem, der nicht mehr da war. Zumindest hoffte er darauf, einen Leichnam zu finden... aber da war nichts. Er durchsuchte jeden Raum der kleinen und baufälligen Wohnung - das ‚perfekte' Versteck -, aber da war nichts. Kein Leichnam. Kein Zeichen. Nur Hinweise auf den Kampf, den Sirius ausgetragen hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht gewinnen würde.

Er fiel auf die Knie und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. _Sirius..._ Das erste Mal, seit er nach Hogwarts gegangen war und die Jungen getroffen hatte, die er wie Brüder lieben würde, begann Remus Lupin zu weinen. _Nein..._

* * *

_Schmerzen._

Mit Schmerzen konnte er umgehen. Er war ein Auror. Er kannte Schmerzen.

„Sag es mir", forderte die kalte Stimme.

„Fahr zur Hölle", flüsterte Sirius durch aufgeplatzte, blutende Lippen. Sprechen schmerzte, doch er konnte mit Schmerzen umgehen. Er konnte es überstehen, und auf den Tod warten.

_Auf den Tod warten._

* * *

„Ich fürchte, es ist aussichtslos, James", sagte Albus Dumbledore leise. „Wir haben keine Informationen."

„Was ist mit den Spionen?", flüsterte er.

„Sie wissen nur, dass man ihn zu Voldemort gebracht hat", erwiderte der Schulleiter und legte sanft eine Hand auf Potters Schulter. Der jüngere Mann spürte, dass sie zitterte, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Sirius war tot... Sirius wurde seit fünf Tagen vermisst.

„Und was sagst du mir nicht?", fragte er, hasste halb die Anklage in seiner Stimme, wollte es dennoch wissen. Er wollte nicht beschützt werden. Er wollte die Wahrheit.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Sie wissen, dass er gefoltert wurde. Sie wissen nicht, ob er schon tot ist."

_Schon._ James versuchte, Tränen zu unterdrücken. Der Versuch schlug fehl. _Sirius..._ Er war zu Dumbledore gekommen in der Hoffnung auf Rückhalt und fand doch nichts als Verzweiflung. Selbst Dumbledore glaubte, dass Sirius sterben würde. Selbst _Albus Dumbledore_, der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort fürchtete, hatte keine Hoffnung! Wo lag da die Gerechtigkeit? Warum hatte er einen Freund in den Tod geschickt? Plötzlich schrie er auf: „Wir müssen etwas tun!"

„Was denn, James?", erwiderte Dumbledore geduldig. „Du musst eine Familie und eine Blutlinie schützen. Remus und Peter sind bereits selbst zu Zielen geworden, und das Ministerium sieht zu vielen Bedrohungen entgegen, als dass es nach einem einzelnen vermissten Auror suchen könnte. Es ist praktisch nichts mehr übrig, mit dem man kämpfen könnte." Nun umfasste er James' Schultern mit beiden Händen. „Es tut mir so sehr Leid, mein Freund, aber es gibt nichts, was wir noch tun können.

Wir können nur hoffen, dass es bald endet."

* * *

Sie hielten einige Monate später eine Beerdigung ab, obwohl es keinen Leichnam gab. Und als sich Sirius' Verschwinden das erste Mal jährte, errichteten James und Lily ihm zu Ehren ein Monument bei Godric's Hollow, wissend, dass der Fidelius-Zauber niemals gebrochen war. Sie hatten an diesem Morgen schweigend dort gestanden, während die Sonne unterging, ohne ihre Wärme zu fühlen. Sie waren jetzt wahrhaft allein; der Krieg erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt, und Voldemort hatte die Potters nicht vergessen. Noch immer standen sie mit Remus und Peter in Kontakt, natürlich, aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Der Fidelius-Zauber hielt sie vor Voldemort sicher, und obwohl sie wussten, dass er irgendwann das Interesse verlieren - oder sich ein anderes Ziel suchen - würde, mussten sie sich zurzeit verstecken. Es behagte weder James noch Lily, aber sie wussten, wie nötig es war. Es galt, ein Kind zu beschützen.

Und so vergingen die Jahre. Schließlich verlor der Fidelius-Zauber seine Wirkung, und auf James' Veranlassung wurde er erneuert - diesmal jedoch nur für Lily und Harry, mit James selbst als Geheimniswahrer. Natürlich vertraute er seinen Freunden - sowohl Remus als auch Peter hatten sich angeboten -, doch er konnte nicht wagen, noch jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Und er konnte der Front nicht weiter fernbleiben. Daher ging er zurück an die Arbeit als Auror, mit der Sicherheit, seine geliebte Frau und seinen Sohn in Godric's Hollow zu schützen. Das Zaubereiministerium brauchte ihn verzweifelt. Sirius' Tod hatte ein Loch in den oberen Rängen der Auroren hinterlassen, und James' Abwesenheit verbesserte die Lage auch nicht. Täglich starben weitere Auroren, und sie brauchten alle Hilfe, die sie bekommen konnten.

Doch es brachen lediglich dunklere Zeiten an, und sie erreichten ihren Höhepunkt mit dem Mord Voldemorts an der Zaubereiministerin, die er ungeschützt in der Winkelgasse - von allen Orten! - abfing und nach einem nur zweiminütigen Duell tötete. Der Tod der alten Bagnold verängstigte die Zauberergesellschaft; ihre Stärke hatte die magische Welt zusammengehalten, und ihr Tod verkündete den Anbruch noch dunklerer Zeiten. Getrieben von Angst liefen weitere Zauberer zu Voldemort über, und die Stellung zu halten wurde schwieriger. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer.

Innerhalb von drei Monaten lag der neue Zaubereiminister tot in Voldemorts Händen. Obwohl er ein berühmter Auror gewesen war, war Rufus Scrimgeour wie viele andere gestorben. Sein Nachfolger starb bereits nach weiteren fünf Wochen, und nun mussten Hexen und Zauberer sich davor fürchten, ihr Heim zu verlassen. Die Kommunikation begann zusammenzubrechen. Die verschiedenen Zaubereischulen drohten stillgelegt zu werden, als Eltern sich zu weigern begannen, ihre Kinder aus ihrer Obhut zu entlassen. Todesser töteten und spielten ihre Spiele sowohl mit Zauberern, als auch mit Muggeln, manchmal sogar am helllichten Tag, so selbstsicher wurden sie. Und inmitten des Chaos arbeitete James Potter unermüdlich als Auror daran, Todesser um Todesser zu stellen und einen Ruhm zu erlangen, um den er niemals gebeten hatte, während die Welt noch weiter im Dunkeln versank. Egal, wie viele Anhänger der Dunklen Künste ihnen in die Hände fielen, das Ministerium verlor mindestens halb so viele Auroren. Schließlich begann das Ministerium selbst zusammenzubrechen.

Bis, eines Tages, die Ankunft eines Mannes alles änderte.

Und wie langsam auch immer, nach weiteren sechs Jahren Dunkelheit begann sich die Welt zu erhellen.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	3. Kapitel 2: In Richtung Schicksal

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter und alle verwandten Ideen gehören mit all ihren Copyrights J.K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte gehört Robin4. Dem Fanclub gehört nichts.

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 2: In Richtung Schicksal

* * *

**September 1991**

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen? Sonst ist nirgendwo Platz."

Als Harry von seiner zerfledderten Ausgabe von _Quidditch Im Wandel Der Zeit_ aufsah, sah er einen hoch gewachsenen, sommersprossigen Jungen mit rotem Haar in der Tür zu seinem Abteil stehen.

„Sicher." Er lächelte. Der Neuankömmling wirkte gerade so einsam wie er sich fühlte. Man war sich selbst eben doch keine gute Gesellschaft.

Der Rothaarige grinste und streckte eine Hand aus, nachdem er sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Platz hatte fallen lassen. „Ich bin Ron Weasley. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Harry Potter." Innerlich rüstete er sich gegen das Unausweichliche und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Rons Augen weiteten sich auf Tellergröße.

„Wow", brachte er heraus. „Was machst du _hier_?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte, sein Unbehagen zu verbergen. Seine ersten Erfahrungen mit dieser Art von Begrüßung kürzlich in der Winkelgasse hatten ihn gelehrt, sie einfach zu akzeptieren - und nach dem, was er von der Weasley Familie wusste, hatte Ron jedes Recht, überrascht zu sein. „Auf dem Weg Richtung Hogwarts, genauso wie du. Oder was meinst du?"

Ron wurde rot. „Naja, ich dachte, du würdest eher weiter vorne im Zug sitzen. Du weißt schon, mit Malfoy und seinen Freunden."

„Was bitte soll ich mit denen zu tun haben wollen?", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. Die übliche Fehleinschätzung... Er kannte Malfoy nicht sehr gut, hatte aber genug über die Familie gehört, um zu wissen, dass er sich eher mit einem Weasley anfreunden würde.

„Ich weiß ja nicht..." Falls überhaupt möglich, nahmen Rons Wangen einen noch tieferen Rotton an. „Ich dachte nur, so berühmt wie dein Dad ist... und naja, sie sagen, ihr seid... reich und so."

„Ach?" War das alles? Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Für einen Großteil seines Lebens hatte man ihn von anderen Bewohnern der Zaubererwelt ferngehalten, mit Ausnahme einiger Freunde seiner Eltern, und er hatte nie viel Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen gehabt. Natürlich hatte er einige kennen gelernt, aber dank der Position seines Vaters im Ministerium standen die Potters nun mal nach wie vor weit oben auf Voldemorts Liste... Einen Großteil der letzten zehn Jahre hatten seine Mutter und er sich versteckt. Seit Jahren hatte er sich auf Hogwarts gefreut, und sei es nur wegen der Aussicht, andere Kinder seines Alters kennen zu lernen. Er war einsam, auch wenn er es hasste, es sich einzugestehen. Ron erschien ihm wie ein Vorbote des Umschwungs.

„Also bist du nicht mit Malfoy befreundet?", versicherte sich Ron vorfreudig.

„Niemals!"

* * *

„Schlammblut!"

„Unwürdige!"

„Muggelabschaum!"

„Freak!"

Buschiges blondes Haar wirbelte auf, als Hermine Granger die Flucht ergriff. Sie war kein Feigling, doch die drei Jungen hinter hier waren ihr nicht nur körperlich überlegen, sondern machten auch den Eindruck, als wollten sie wirklich angreifen.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte Hermine sich als Außenseiterin gefühlt - hatte Dinge geschehen lassen, ohne es zu wollen, und nie verstanden, warum sie so anders war. Nun hatte sie gehofft, in Hogwarts endlich akzeptiert zu werden, aber sie schien sich geirrt zu haben. Verzweifelt visierte sie ein geschlossenes Abteil am Ende des Zuges an, stolperte hinein und stieß die Tür zu, in der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle nicht mitbekommen würden, wohin sie verschwunden war.

Schwer atmend wandte sie sich um, bereit, auf einen freien Platz zu sinken und für den Rest der Fahrt in Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen. Entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen war das Abteil jedoch nicht leer. Sie fand sich zwei Jungen gegenüber, einer mit flammend rotem Haar und Sommersprossen, der andere mit Brille und unordentlichem schwarzem Haar. Beide starrten sie an.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte der Rothaarige misstrauisch.

Hermine schluckte. „Tut mir Leid." Langsam bekam sie den Eindruck, dass die magische Welt eher nichts war, mit dem sie zu tun haben wollte. Sie wandte sich wieder um. „Ich gehe. Ich habe nur..."

„Bist du okay?", fragte der Junge mit der Brille.

„Ja, mir geht's gut." Ihr war, als wirke er etwas besorgt, aber das konnte wohl nur ein falscher Eindruck sein. Zauberer, hatte Hermine erkannt, waren alle gleich. _Wahnsinnige._

Plötzlich erklangen Schreie im Korridor, und sie fuhr nervös herum. Was wäre sicherer: Ein Abteil mit zwei Jungen, über die sie absolut nichts wusste, oder ein Korridor voller Jungen, die sie bereits hassten? Hermine wollte nicht nach draußen, aber bleiben erschien ihr als ebenso riskant. _Ich wünschte, ich wäre niemals hergekommen, _dachte sie wütend. _Ich wünschte, ich hätte nie diesen blöden Brief bekommen. Blöde Magie. Abscheuliche Leute. _Nervös wanderte ihr Blick zu den beiden Jungs, als die Schreie draußen lauter wurden. _Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie ich mich gefreut habe!_

„Suchen sie nach dir?", fragte der Rothaarige.

Das Geräusch einer in der Nähe aufgerissenen Tür ließ Hermine zusammenzucken, und sie nickte unsicher.

„Wieso?", fragte der andere.

„Weiß ich nicht." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sie haben mich Schlammblut genannt. Und gesagt, ich sei unwürdig."

Diese Information schien sie zu verärgert; beide Jungen standen abrupt auf. In Hermine kam der Wunsch auf, nach irgendwo zu verschwinden, vorzugsweise nicht durch den Korridor. Aber der rothaarige Junge sah sie ermutigend an. „Hier, setz dich lieber hin.", wies er auf die freien Plätze. „Bleib nur hinter uns, für den Fall, dass sie reinkommen..."

Es blieb keine Zeit, nach dem Warum zu fragen. Die Abteiltür flog auf, und Goyle heulte triumphierend auf. „Ich hab sie gefunden!"

Wenige Sekunden später stand Malfoy neben ihm, und zu Hermines Überraschung bauten sich ihre neuen Verbündeten vor ihr auf. Verwirrt musterte sie sie, wie sie die Arme verkreuzten und möglichst viel Platz in Anspruch nahmen, um Malfoy den Weg zu blockieren. Der Blonde feixte.

„Versuchst dich zu verstecken, Schlammblut?", fragte er gedehnt.

„Verschwinde, du Trottel", knurrte der Rothaarige sofort. „Das hier ist unser Abteil."

„Ach ja? Ich sehe nirgendwo deinen Namen darauf", erwiderte Malfoy herablassend. „Allerdings muss ich wohl auch nicht fragen, wer du bist, was? Rote Haare, zerschlissene Robe - kann ja nur ein Weasley sein. Überrascht mich nicht, dass du versuchst, Muggelabschaum zu verteidigen."

„Der einzige Abschaum in diesem Abteil bist du, Malfoy", fauchte der schwarzhaarige Junge und zog sofort die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Raus hier. Du bist hier unerwünscht."

Der Blonde blinzelte. „Von dir hätte ich besseres erwartet, Potter", schnarrte er. „Sieht aus, als hätte deine schlammblütige Mutter zu viel schlechten Einfluss auf dich gehabt."

„Und du bist der Beweis dafür, dass man sich mit Geld kein Gehirn kaufen kann, was, Draco?", konterte Potter gefährlich leise, und seine Augen funkelten.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du dir bessere Freunde suchst, Potter", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. „Welche, die es wert sind."

„Wie dich, meinst du? Nein, danke. Lieber freunde ich mich mit einem Flubberwurm an. Der gibt schlauere Antworten und ist wahrscheinlich auch ehrlicher."

„Friss Scheiße, Vierauge!"

„Vierauge?", mischte Weasley sich ein. „War das schon dein bester, Malfoy? Da hab ich ja schon Eulen getroffen, die sich bessere Beleidigungen ausdenken konnten."

„Als ob sich deine Familie eine anständige Eule leisen könnte. Wie man hört, übersteht eure einzige ihre Flüge kaum lebend.", gab Malfoy zurück. Weasleys Wangen röteten sich. Hermine sah fasziniert zu, wie der Schwarzhaarige - Potter - ihn sofort verteidigte. _Solche Freunde hätte ich auch gerne, _dachte sie neidisch.

„Raus hier, Malfoy."

„Und warum sollte ich, Potter? Glaubst du, ihr und eure schlammblütige Freundin könnten mich einschüchtern?"

Bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte, erklang eine weitere Stimme im Korridor. Sie war tiefer und schien einem älteren Jungen zu gehören. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

Malfoy und seine Kameraden fuhren herum und erlaubten Hermine einen Blick auf einen weiteren Rothaarigen. Im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Weasley war er dünner und wirkte ernster. Malfoy jedoch zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Noch ein Weasley, was?", fragte er überheblich. „Ihr reist wohl nur in Rudeln."

Crabbe und Goyle kicherten, und der jüngere Weasley knurrte etwas, doch der Ältere sah lediglich nachsichtig auf die Drei hinab.

„Ja, noch ein Weasley", gab er zurück. „Dieser hier ist allerdings Vertrauensschüler. Und jetzt weg mit euch, ihr Drei, oder ich spreche mit dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter, wenn wir ankommen."

Die Augen der drei Reinblüter funkelten, doch sie drehten ab, obwohl Hermine war, als höre sie Malfoy etwas Wütendes vor sich hin murmeln. Es klang nach „Ihr bekommt schon, was ihr verdient, Muggelfreunde", aber sie konnte nicht ganz sicher sein. Es wurde unwichtig, da der Vertrauensschüler sich ernsten Blickes zu ihr und ihren neuen Begleitern umwandte. Er konzentrierte sich jedoch auf den rothaarigen Jungen, seinen jüngeren Bruder - die Ähnlichkeit der beiden war erstaunlich. Der jüngere Weasley versteifte sich unter dem Blick seines Bruders.

„Bevor du anfängst, mich anzuschreien, Perce, wir haben nichts getan", verteidigte Weasley sich wütend. „Sie haben angefangen."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, wer angefangen hat, Ron", schnappte ‚Perce'. „Du solltest es besser wissen, als dich in Streitigkeiten verwickeln zu lassen. Erst recht im Zug! Wir sind nicht mal in Hogwarts angekommen..."

„Was soll ich denn machen, wenn sie hier rein stürmen und sie beschimpfen!", gab Ron zurück. „Was soll ich tun, sitzen bleiben und schweigen?"

Der Ältere seufzte. „Naja, nein", erwiderte er steif. „Versuch einfach, es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, okay, Ron? Ich will nicht Mum schreiben müssen, kaum dass wir in Hogwarts sind..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe schon am Bahnhof geahnt, dass die Drei Ärger bedeuten."

„Das kann man wohl laut sagen.", murmelte Ron, doch sein Bruder hörte ihn wohl nicht.

Die Miene des älteren Weasley erhellte sich plötzlich. „Nun ja, ich muss wieder. Die Vertrauensschüler haben Abteile vorne im Zug und wundern sich wahrscheinlich schon, wo ich bleibe. Ich seh' dich in der großen Halle, Ron."

„Okay." Mit einem letzten Nicken schritt der Vertrauensschüler davon und ließ die Drei schweigend zurück. Nach einem Augenblick der Stille zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und schloss die Abteiltür. „Also das war ein verdammt gutes Timing!"

„Allerdings." Der andere Junge - Potter, erinnerte sich Hermine - klang erleichtert. Dann allerdings tat er genau das, was sie befürchtet hatte; er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du kannst dich setzen, weißt du.", sagte er leicht lächelnd. „Keiner von uns beißt."

„Oh", Hermine erinnerte sich an Rons frühere Aufforderung, doch angesichts Malfoys und dem, was folgte, war sie nie dazu gekommen, sich zu setzen. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf dem roten Plüsch nieder, gespannt darauf, was folgen würde. Die beiden Jungen setzten sich auf Plätze ihr gegenüber, und Ron streckte die Hand aus.

„Ich bin Ron Weasley, wie du vermutlich mitbekommen hast", stellte er sich ermutigend vor. „Das hier ist Harry Potter."

Etwas an seinem Lächeln entspannte sie, und sie zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff. „Ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Freut uns", erwiderten die beiden, und sie schüttelte auch Harrys Hand. Sie erschienen so freundlich... und wirkten so zufrieden, so vertraut miteinander, dass sie einfach fragen musste.

„Also, seid ihr zwei schon länger befreundet?"

Harry grinste. „Eigentlich haben wir uns gerade erst kennen gelernt."

„Genau. Ich war höchstens zwei Minuten hier, als du durch die Tür gesegelt bist", stimmte Ron zu.

„Aber warum..." Jetzt war sie verwirrt. Warum hatten sie dann ihr geholfen, und sich gegenseitig?

„...wir Malfoy nicht mögen?", vervollständigte Ron. „Oh, das ist einfach. Jeder weiß, dass Malfoy ein Idiot ist. Er ist einer von ihnen, weißt ja."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht.", erwiderte Hermine düster. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worüber sie sprachen, und Ron warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Deine Eltern sind Muggel, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry freundlich, doch Hermine sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Ich meine, keine Zauberer."

„Ja", seufzte sie. „Ich nehme an, deshalb können Malfoy und seine Freunde mich nicht leiden."

„Naja, sie sind eh Idioten, also mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte Ron sofort, und Hermine lächelte leicht. Mit etwas Glück würde es auf Hogwarts nicht so schlimm sein, wenn ein Großteil der Leute dort doch nicht den Jungen ähnelte, die sie vor kurzer Zeit noch durch den Zug gejagt und gedroht hatten, sie in einen Wurm zu verwandeln, wie sie es verdiente. Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe das Problem trotzdem nicht", sagte sie langsam und hoffte, die beiden nicht zu verärgern. „Ich meine, zwischen euch und mir ist doch kein Unterschied, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Harry sofort. „Es ist nur so, dass einige der älteren Zaubererfamilien denken, dass Muggelstämmige keine Hexen und Zauberer werden sollten. Ihrer Meinung nach sollte Zauberei für Reinblüter reserviert bleiben. Malfoy ist auch so, aber keine Sorge - die meisten Leute sind es nicht."

„Wirklich?", fragte sich Hermine. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Kinder sie beobachteten und kicherten, als Malfoy und Konsorten sie durch den Zug jagten, und es sah ganz danach aus, dass eine Menge Leute sie einfach nur wegen dem hassten, was sie war. Seufzend und verdrießlich fuhr sie fort. „Ich nehme an, ihr zwei seid... Reinblüter?"

„Schon, aber anständige Leute interessiert das nicht.", versicherte ihr Ron, und Harry lächelte.

„Ich bin einer, aber meine Mutter ist muggelstämmig", erwiderte er. „Ihre Schwester - meine Tante - findet das alles auch ganz schrecklich - hasst Magie und will deshalb nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Keine Sorge, jeder ist anders, und keiner der Lehrer in Hogwarts wird sich für dein Blut interessieren, nur für deinen Charakter."

„Das hoffe ich." Hermine schluckte. „Darf ich euch etwas fragen?"

„Sicher."

„Warum habt ihr mir geholfen? Ihr hättet das nicht tun müssen..." Das war es, was sie überhaupt nicht verstand.

„Vielleicht mussten wir nicht", stimmte Ron zu. „Aber mein Dad sagt immer, dass erst die Dinge, die wir nicht tun müssen, zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind. Außerdem hast du es nicht verdient. Niemand verdient es, Schlammblut genannt zu werden."

„Aber ich bin doch eines, oder nicht?", hakte sie mit dünner Stimme nach.

„Deine Eltern sind Muggel, ja.", erwiderte Harry ein wenig düster. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass irgendwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Es gibt kaum eine schlimmere Beleidigung, als jemanden ein Schlammblut zu nennen... aber Leute wie Malfoy sind halt so."

Neugierig hob Hermine den Kopf. „Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass du klingst, als gäbe es feste Fronten wie im Krieg oder so."

„So ist es auch.", grunzte Ron. Noch bevor Hermine fragen konnte, was er meinte, sprach Harry im selben Ton weiter.

„Du hast sicher schon von Voldemort gehört - sorry, von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich habe über ihn in _Aufstieg und Niedergang der Dunklen Künste _gelesen." Sie nickte und dachte nach. Begeistert von der Zaubererwelt hatte sie alles darüber gelesen, was sie in die Finger bekommen konnte, und wo sie nun darüber nachdachte... - „Warte mal, da war auch von jemandem namens Potter die Rede.", erinnerte sie sich. „James Potter, glaube ich. Seid ihr verwandt?"

Harrys Wangen röteten sich. „Ja, er ist mein Vater. Er ist ein Auror."

„Jagt Schwarzmagier, ja?", fragte sie nach, um sich zu versichern. Es gab so viel zu lernen!

„Genau. Wie auch immer, wenn du schon von Vol- Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gehört hast..." Er lächelte verlegen, als Ron zusammenzuckte. „dann hast du auch schon vom Krieg gehört, nicht wahr?"

„Schon, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es etwas mit Hogwarts zu tun hätte", erwiderte sie. „Ich meine, es ist nur eine Schule. Du willst nicht sagen, dass Malfoy und die andern beiden _Todesser_ sind, oder nicht?"

„Könnte gut sein", brummte Ron, und Harry nickte. „Ihre Eltern sind auf jeden Fall welche."

„Warum nimmt man sie dann nicht fest?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie hatte alles über die schrecklichen Dinge gelesen, die Todesser taten, und das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Autoren ihrer Bücher beunruhigend viel ausließen. Sie ahnte, dass man die Leute nicht wissen lassen wollte, wie schlimm es wirklich stand.

„Weil es kein Zauberergefängnis mehr gibt.", erwiderte Harry grimmig. „Voldemort hat Askaban schon vor fünf Jahren eingenommen. Es gibt keinen Ort mehr, an den man die Todesser bringen könnte, selbst wenn es genug Auroren gäbe, um sie zu fangen... und die gibt es auch nicht."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	4. Kapitel 3: Häuser und Hoffnungen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, alle verwandten Ideen und erkennbaren Phrasen oder Sätze gehören mit all ihren Copyrights J.K. Rowling oder den Leuten von der deutschen Übersetzung. Diese Geschichte gehört Robin4. Dem Fanclub gehört nichts, nicht einmal Mitgliederbeiträge.

* * *

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 3: Häuser und Hoffnungen

* * *

Die drei blieben zusammen, als sie den Zug verließen, um in schmalen Booten einen gigantischen See zu überqueren. Obwohl seine Eltern ihm ein wenig über die Reise erzählt hatten, konnte Ron seine Sorgen nicht verbergen - Fred und George hatten schreckliche Andeutungen gemacht, und Percy hatte ihm herablassend mitgeteilt, dass er es schon selbst herausfinden würde, wenn er an der Reihe war.

Als er dem riesigen Wildhüter gemeinsam mit den anderen Erstklässlern folgte, konnte Ron nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Anzahl der Studenten viel geringer war, als er erwartet hatte. _Das ist der Krieg,_ dachte er grimmig. _So viele Leute haben immer noch zu viel Angst, um ihre Kinder gehen zu lassen. _Er hielt sich davon ab die Stirn zu runzeln, als er Harry in eines der kleinen Boote folgte, Hermine direkt hinter sich. Niemand stieg mit ihnen ein - es schien mehr Boote als Studenten zu geben.

Ohne Vorwarnung begannen die Boote vorwärts zu gleiten, und hinter ihm atmete Hermine scharf ein. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, und die Dunkelheit irritierte ihn, daher war Ron erleichtert, nicht als einziger nervös zu sein. Vor dem Hintergrund des Sees klang die Stimme des Mädchens dünn, als sie sprach.

„Also, in welches Haus möchtet ihr?"

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte, seine Sorge zu verbergen. „In meiner Familie waren alle in Gryffindor.", erwiderte er. „Mum, Dad und all meine Brüder... Ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn ich in ein anderes Haus käme. Was ist mit dir, Hermine?"

„Gryffindor hört sich für mich auch am besten an", erwiderte sie rasch, und Ron glaubte, sie im Dämmerlicht lächeln zu sehen. „Ich habe gelesen, dass Dumbledore selbst ein Gryffindor war - aber ich nehme an, Ravenclaw wäre auch in Ordnung. Nur der Gedanke, eine Slytherin zu sein, gefällt mir gar nicht..."

„Echt wahr", stimmte Ron abfällig zu. „Ich wette sowieso, dass Malfoy und seine Kumpel nach Slytherin kommen."

„Geschieht ihnen recht", erklärte Hermine, und Ron grinste.

„Wie steht's mit dir, Harry?", fragte er und drehte sich zu seinem anderen neuen Freund um, der mit abwesender Miene auf das Wasser hinaussah. „War nicht dein Dad ein Gryffindor?"

„Ja, und meine Mutter auch.", bestätigte Harry. Er sprach mit erstaunlich ruhiger und sicherer Stimme. „Ich komme nach Gryffindor."

„Wie willst du das jetzt schon wissen?" Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich meine, darum geht es doch bei der Zeremonie, herauszufinden, in welches Haus wir passen. Vorher _kann_ man es gar nicht wissen."

Harry lächelte nur wissend vor sich hin, und Ron kam plötzlich eine Ahnung, die seinen Herzschlag einen Moment aussetzen ließ. „Ich komme nach Gryffindor", versicherte Harry.

„Also ist es wahr?" Ron senkte seine Stimme und musterte seinen neuen Freund genau.

„Was ist wahr?", mischte Hermine sich ein, und Harry seufzte.

„Ja."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, und Ron konnte nicht anders, als hörbar nach Luft zu schnappen. Das konnte er nicht glauben! „Du bist wirklich ein Nachkomme von Godric Gryffindor?"

„Erzählt es bitte niemandem", bat Harry ihn leise. „Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer auf die Idee kommt, mich anders zu behandeln. Es ist schon schlimm genug wegen meinem Dad."

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen Blick; ihre Augen hatten sich geweitet. Offensichtlich hatte sie genug gelesen um zu wissen, wer Godric Gryffindor war, und ihr Blick wirkte ebenso erstaunt, wie er sich fühlte. Natürlich hatte er von den Gerüchten gehört, immer wieder, aber seine Eltern hatten ihn gelehrt, nicht viel auf Gerüchte zu geben... bloß, dass dieses der Wahrheit entsprach. Andererseits konnte er die Geheimniskrämerei verstehen - Ron war es zu sehr gewohnt, nach seiner Haarfarbe und seiner Familie beurteilt zu werden. Für Harry musste es schlimmer sein, denn immerhin wusste jeder, wer James Potter, der weltberühmte Auror war. Zurzeit hatte er nicht nur den Befehl über die Aurorenzentrale, man handelte Potter sogar als den nächsten Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, eine der einflussreichsten Positionen im gesamten Zaubereiministerium.

„Wir verraten es niemandem", erwiderte Ron und sah Hermine an, bis sie zustimmend nickte. Harry schenkte ihnen beiden ein dankbares Lächeln, und Ron ertappte sich bei einem breiten Grinsen. Es gab doch nichts Besseres als einen ordentlichen Streit als Beginn einer Freundschaft.

_Rumms. _Die Boote hatten die gegenüberliegende Seite des Sees erreicht, ohne dass sie es mitbekamen, und Hermine sah erstaunt auf. Ron folgte ihrem Blick durch die unterirdische Höhle, in der sie sich mittlerweile befanden, und einen Augenblick lang wurden die drei Kinder von ihrem ersten Blick auf Hogwarts' Inneres überwältigt.

„Los schon, Erstklässler! Hier lang!" Mit einem Schwung seines riesigen Arms winkte der Riese sie nach vorne. Dicht aneinander gedrängt folgten sie ihm tiefer in das Schloss, bis der Wildhüter zum Stehen kam und gegen eine große Tür klopfte. Ein beängstigender Gedanke schoss Ron durch den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eigene Freunde gefunden (Freunde, die nichts mit seinen Brüdern oder seiner Familie zu tun hatten), und plötzlich befürchtete er, dass man sie wieder trennen könnte. Was, wenn sie in unterschiedliche Häuser kamen? Der Panik nahe wandte er sich an Harry, um seine Sorge zu äußern, doch in diesem Moment öffneten sich die hohen Türschwingen.

„Die Erstklässler, Professor Snape."

„Danke. Ich übernehme sie jetzt."

Die ölige Stimme ließ Ron herumfahren. Im Türrahmen stand ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit Hakennase und blasser Haut. Eine stilvolle schwarze Robe passte zu fettigem schwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen. Der Blick, mit dem diese Augen über die Gruppe neuer Schüler schweiften, ließ Ron einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen, und in ihm kam das Gefühl auf, nicht dem freundlichsten aller Lehrer gegenüber zu stehen. Er wandte sich zu Harry um und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Snape! Mein Vater sagt, er sei ein Todesser!"

„Shh!", fuhr Hermine ihn an und stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Er spricht."

Und tatsächlich setzte Professor Snape zu sprechen an, nachdem er die Türschwingen weiter geöffnet hatte und sie mit einer Geste anwies, ihm zu folgen. „Willkommen in Hogwarts", begann er unangenehm sanft. „Mein Name ist Professor Snape, und ich bin der stellvertretende Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Sie werden gleich die Große Halle betreten, wo man feststellen wird, in welche Häuser Sie gehören. Diese Häuser sind Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Ihrem Haus werden Sie während Ihrer gesamten Schulzeit angehören; es wird Ihre Freundschaften ebenso bestimmen wie Ihre Zukunft. Zu Ihren Gunsten hoffe ich auf eine weise Wahl."

Seine schwarzen Augen erfassten sie erneut, und Ron konnte nicht anders, als kalt zu zittern. Einen Augenblick erschien es ihm, als mustere Professor Snape Harry eine Sekunde länger als jeden anderen, doch Ron konnte sich keinen Grund dafür ausmalen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass Harry lediglich ruhig zurückstarrte, unbeeindruckt von dem irritierenden Blick. Schließlich sprach Professor Snape gelassen weiter.

„Folgen Sie mir."

* * *

Harry spürte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch losflattern, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Ein Meer aus Gesichtern starrte ihnen entgegen, als sie dem Professor an den Bankreihen vorbei nach vorne folgten. Er wurde der farbigen Banner gewahr, die über jedem Tisch hingen und die vier Häuser repräsentierten. Darüber glitzerte eine perfekte Nachahmung des Nachthimmels, die ihn hätte beruhigen können, es jedoch nicht tat. _Das ist es, _dachte er bei sich. Egal, wie oft er seine Eltern gefragt hatte, nie hatten sie ihm verraten, wie die Zeremonie vonstatten gehen würde - sie hatten ihn immer nur auf diesen Tag vertröstet. Neben ihm wirkten Hermine und Ron ebenso nervös wie er. Als der Blick des Rothaarigen seinen eigenen traf, wurde ihm klar, dass Ron genauso wenig wusste, was auf sie zukam, trotz seiner vielen älteren Geschwister.

Professor Snape führte sie nach vorne und stoppte schließlich vor dem Lehrertisch. Harry spürte, dass die Augen an diesem Tisch auf ihn gerichtet waren, doch er widerstand dem Drang, die Blicke zu erwidern. Stattdessen beobachtete er den stellvertretenden Schulleiter, wie er davon ging und sofort mit einem vierfüßigen Hocker zurückkehrte, auf dem ein schmutziger, alter Hut saß. Verwirrt sah er den zerlumpten Zaubererhut an und fragte sich, was wohl sein Nutzen sein mochte - und dann begann der Hut zu singen.

„Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!"

Harry konnte Rons Grummeln noch über den Applaus der Schüler hinweg hören. „Ich bring Fred und George um - von wegen Ringkampf mit einem Troll! Wir müssen bloß diesen Hut aufsetzen!"

Harry grinste und versuchte, seine Nervosität zu überspielen. Obwohl er sich seines zukünftigen Hauses ziemlich sicher war (er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, aus welchem Grund man ihn anderswo unterbringen könnte), machte ihn die Vorstellung nicht gerade glücklich, diesen Hut vor der gesamten Schule aufzusetzen. Musste das denn öffentlich sein? Doch Snape sprach erneut.

„Wenn ich Ihren Namen aufrufe, treten Sie vor, setzen sich auf den Stuhl und setzen Sie den Hut auf.", sagte er gelassen. „Abbot, Hannah."

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Interessiert sah Harry dem Mädchen zu, als es vom Hocker aufsprang und zu den klatschenden Schülern am Tisch ihres Hauses hinüber lief. Er wünschte sich, am Anfang des Alphabets zu stehen anstatt an seinem Ende...

„Bones, Susan."

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

„Boot, Terry."

„RAVENCLAW!"

Und so schritt die Einteilung voran, wobei einige Schüler innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem Haus zugeordnet wurden, andere eine sehr viel längere Zeit unter dem Hut ausharren mussten. Als Snape seine Liste einige Namen später erneut zu Rate zog, vernahm er zu seiner Rechten einen scharfen Atemzug. Der beunruhigende Blick des stellvertretenden Schulleiters fixierte sich auf seine Freundin, und Snape sprach, falls überhaupt möglich, mit noch kälterem Tonfall. „Granger, Hermine."

Ihre Augen huschten unsicher zu Harry und Ron, und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, legte Harry kurz seine Hand auf ihren Oberarm. „Ist schon okay", sagte er leise. „Viel Glück."

„Viel Glück", wiederholte Ron.

Sie lächelte flüchtig und nervös, bevor sie nach vorne ging. Schnell saß sie auf dem Stuhl und setzte rasch den Hut auf ihren Kopf. Es hatte kaum ihr Haar berührt, als sich ein Grinsen im ‚Gesicht' des Hutes ausbreitete und er rief:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinsend verschwand Hermine in Richtung des Tisches, an dem Harry den Vertrauensschüler Percy, Rons Bruder erblickte, und er seufzte erleichtert, weil der Hut sie nicht nach Slytherin hatte stecken wollen. Für jemanden wie sie wäre das unfair gewesen... genauso, wie die Ereignisse im Zug unfair gewesen waren. Harry verstand einfach nicht, wie man so arrogant sein und Blut für das Wichtigste halten konnte. Am Rande bekam er mit, dass Malfoy (erwartungsgemäß, wie er fand) in Slytherin endete, und dann nannte Snape seinen Namen.

„Potter, Harry."

Harry ging sofort nach vorne. Nicht, dass er so selbstsicher gewesen wäre wie der verdammte Malfoy; er wollte es nur hinter sich bringen. _Ich hoffe, dass Dad Recht hat, _überlegte er. _Ich hoffe, dass ich es nicht vermassle und in Slytherin lande, oder so. _Ein kaltes Schaudern rann seinen Rücken hinab. _Was, wenn ich nach Slytherin komme? _fragte er sich plötzlich. _Was würden Dad sagen - wenn Gryffindors letzter Erbe im Haus von Slytherin endet? Sicherlich würde der eine oder andere die Ironie zu schätzen wissen, aber das wäre schrecklich. Fast alle Todesser sind Slytherins... _Bevor er sich den Gedanken ausreden konnte, ließ er sich auf dem Hocker nieder und setzte den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf. Er atmete tief ein, und dann erklang eine Stimme, die leise in sein Ohr sprach.

„Ah, nun... Ich kenne dich", kicherte der Hut. „Angst vor Slytherin, hm? Jemand mit deiner Begabung würde sich dort gut schlagen... aber niemand mit deinem Herzen. Tatsächlich, jemanden mit dieser Art von Begabung habe ich seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen..."

Harry wurde seines angehaltenen Atems gewahr und versuchte auszuatmen.

„...nicht einmal dein Vater.", fuhr der Sprechende Hut fort. „Tatsächlich, deine Zukunft wird sehr interessant sein, Harry Potter, wenn auch nicht so dunkel, wie sie hätte sein können, wenn es ein wenig anders gekommen wäre... Es wird dir gut ergehen in GRYFFINDOR!"

Er hätte schreien können vor Erleichterung, stattdessen jedoch lief er hinüber zum Tisch seines neuen Hauses und ließ sich neben der grinsenden Hermine nieder. „Wir sind im selben Haus", jubelte sie. „Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

_Ich schon. _Doch Harry grinste und beobachtete Minuten später, wie Ronald Weasley in ihre Richtung lief und sich neben ihnen am Tisch der Gryffindor niederließ, um ein Trio zu vervollständigen, das ein Schicksal teilte.

Bald begann das Fest, das, mindestens, alle Erwartungen erfüllte, die die Erzählungen seiner Eltern in ihm geweckt hatten. Harry stürzte sich sofort auf das Essen; trotz der Süßigkeiten, die er im Zug gegessen hatte (was ein halbes Leben zurückzuliegen schien), hatte er Hunger. Selbst zuhause hatte er niemals etwas Vergleichbares gesehen - da war jede Art von Gerichten, selbst solche, deren Namen er nicht genau kannte. Auch die Gespräche am Tisch waren mehr als unterhaltsam, sei es das erste Treffen mit dem Geist von Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas, oder das Kennenlernen seiner Mitschüler. Einen von ihnen, Neville Longbottom, hatte er schon einige Male zuvor getroffen. Seine Eltern, erinnerte Harry sich, waren Auroren.

„Also, was denkst du?", fragte Ron ihn und zwang Harry, aus seiner Träumerei zu erwachen.

Er blinzelte. „Sorry, ich habe nachgedacht. Was denke ich worüber?"

Ron lachte. „Ja, offensichtlich. Ich hatte gefragt..."

Plötzlich verschwanden die Desserts, und die gesamte Halle verstummte, als der Schulleiter sich erhob. Wie die anderen wandte Harry sich zu ihm um und lauschte seinen Worten.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sprach Professor Remus Lupin. „Bevor wir alle zu Bett gehen, habe ich einige Mitteilungen an euch zu machen.

Zunächst seien alle Erstklässler und einige vergessliche ältere Schüler", er richtete seinen Blick auf die Weasley Zwillinge, „darauf hingewiesen, dass das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes für alle Schüler verboten ist - daher der Name." Lupin lächelte schief, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Zweitens hat mich Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister darum gebeten euch daran zu erinnern, dass während der Pausen in den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf. Außerdem, für alle, die es interessiert - die Liste verbotener Objekte wurde erweitert und beinhaltet nun auch Rülpspuder und falsche Zauberstäbe. Die gesamte Liste umfasst mittlerweile dreihundertneunundneunzig Einträge und kann von jedem Interessierten bei Mr. Filch eingesehen werden."

Als er diese Ankündigung hörte, musste Harry ein Lachen zurückhalten. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte der Geschichten seines Vaters über seine Schulzeit wahr war, hatte es die Hälfte der Gegenstände dank der tatkräftigen Mithilfe des Schulleiters selbst auf die Liste geschafft... Doch Lupin sprach weiter.

„Und natürlich möchte ich alle Schüler daran erinnern, dass sie sich während Vollmondnächten von meinem Büro fernhalten sollten."

Seinen Worten folgte ein Murmeln durch die Reihen der Erstklässler, doch es klang nicht so überrascht, wie es hätte sein können. Dass Professor Lupin (oder Remus, wie Harry ihn während seiner gesamten Kindheit genannt hatte) ein Werwolf war, wusste eigentlich jeder. Einst hätte die Ankündung Aufregung verursacht, doch Lupin unterrichtete bereits seit acht Jahren in Hogwarts und kaum einer dachte je noch darüber nach. Zudem begann für ihn bereits sein fünftes Jahr als Schulleiter, und jeder wusste, wie gut er seine Arbeit erledigte - und dass die Erfindung des Wolfsbanntranks seine Anwesenheit absolut sicher machte. Harry natürlich war als Sohn eines der besten Freunde Lupins vorbelastet, doch der gesamten Zauberergesellschaft fiel es schwer, Remus Lupin nicht zu mögen.

„Nachdem das gesagt ist", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „können die Vertrauensschüler ihre Erstklässler in ihre Schlafsäle führen, es ist Zeit fürs Bett."

Später in der Nacht, als Harry in das Bett neben Rons fiel, konnte er nicht anders als zu vermuten, dass ein interessantes Jahr vor ihm lag. Wirklich, ein sehr interessantes Jahr.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	5. Kapitel 4: Der Orden des Phönix

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alles, was dazu gehört, gehören J.K. Rowling. „Promises Unbroken" gehört Robin4. Uns gehört nichts.

Der Fanclub bedankt sich für die Reviews und wünscht Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel... :-)

* * *

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 4: Der Orden des Phönix

* * *

Die Schüler lagen sicher im Bett, und jeder einigermaßen vernünftige Professor war ihrem Beispiel rasch gefolgt. Mittlerweile ging es auf Mitternacht zu, und sie würden früh aufstehen müssen, um Stundenpläne zu verteilen oder sich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Nichtsdestotrotz, einige von ihnen waren immer noch auf den Beinen und saßen nun an einem Tisch in einem ansonsten verlassenen Lehrerzimmer. Ein komplexer Zauber schützte sie; hätte jemand einen Blick in den Raum geworfen, er hätte nichts zu sehen bekommen als scheinbar verlassene Stühle und gedämpftes Licht, nicht aber die sieben Gestalten an einem antiken Tisch aus Eichenholz.

An seinem Kopf saß ein Mann, den jeder wieder erkennen würde; er schien sich in Hogwarts völlig daheim zu fühlen. Viele teilten die Meinung, dass er hierher gehörte, und in seinem Herz hätte der alte Mann zugestimmt. Doch andere Pflichten hatten ihn vor Jahren gerufen und hielten ihn nun von der Schule fern, die er so sehr liebte. Die anderen, die an diesem Tisch saßen, hätten sicher zugestimmt, dass das Schloss sich in seiner Abwesenheit veränderte; kehrte er zurück, wirkte Hogwarts stärker und kompletter. Dennoch, es gab mehr als einen Grund, aus dem dieser Mann am Kopf des Tisches saß. Seine Arbeit mochte anderswo warten, doch Albus Dumbledore würde Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, immer sein Zuhause nennen.

Zu seiner Linken saß Remus Lupin, den andere sicher am Kopf des Tisches platziert hätten. Remus jedoch, Schulleiter oder nicht, würde nicht einmal davon träumen, diese Ehre einzufordern. Mit vollem Recht galt er als mächtiger Zauberer, messerscharf intelligent und fähig, beinahe jeden zufrieden zu stellen, doch Remus würde sich stets Dumbledores Entscheidungen beugen. Natürlich galt das für sie alle, doch bei ihm war es anders. Er verdankte Dumbledore so viel: Zunächst, weil der damals gerade ernannte Schulleiter einem jungen Werwolf erlaubte, Hogwarts zu besuchen, und später, weil er ihn gebeten hatte, selbst an der Schule zu unterrichten. Als Dumbledore neue Verpflichtungen riefen, war es Remus gewesen, den er zu seinem Nachfolger ernannte, Werwolf oder nicht - und Remus war ihm zutiefst dankbar. Während all der Jahre in Hogwarts, in denen er zwei unterschiedliche Fächer unterrichtete und sich mit einem dritten vertraut machte, hatte er seine Liebe für seinen Beruf entdeckt. Heute übertrug er sie in tiefen und nachdrücklichen Hass auf jeden, der auch nur daran dachte, seinen Schülern zu schaden.

An Lupins Seite saß James Potter, der weltberühmte Auror - und einer von Remus' besten Freunden. Genauso wenig, wie Remus' Geheimnis je zwischen ihnen hatte stehen können, stellte heute seine Position als Kommandant der Auroren ein Problem für ihn dar. Obwohl sie beide mittlerweile ihr eigenes Leben führten und sich nicht halb so oft sahen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätten, standen sie sich noch immer so nahe wie während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Tragödien, hatten sie festgestellt, machten so etwas möglich. Schmunzelnd warf Remus seinem Freund einen Blick zu. James starrte ausdruckslos auf den Tisch und trommelte unentwegt mit den Fingern auf das Holz. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass James gerade im Geiste eine Liste vermeintlicher Todesser durchging oder darüber rätselte, was Voldemorts nächstes Ziel sein würde - James wirkte dieser Tage viel älter, als er es verdiente. Jahrelange Kämpfe gegen das Übelste, was Voldemort zu bieten hatten, und der Verlust von Freunden hatten ihn seiner sorgenfreien, Quidditch verrückten Jugend beraubt. Jetzt war er ein Auror, ernsthaft und tödlich, und dennoch zu tiefer Liebe fähig.

Der Mittelpunkt dieser Liebe saß zu seiner Linken. Sie hieß Lily Evans Potter, und ihre unschuldige Schönheit täuschte über die mächtige Zauberei hinweg, zu der sie fähig war. Lily mochte nicht als Aurorin an der Seite ihres Mannes stehen (sich all die Jahre um Harry und seine Sicherheit sorgen zu müssen hatte es mehr als unmöglich gemacht), wurde dadurch jedoch nicht weniger in den Kampf gegen Voldemort integriert. Ihre Stärke lag in der Zauberkunst, und während sie offiziell Aufgaben als Dumbledores „Assistentin" erfüllte, lagen ihre wahren Pflichten in der Entdeckung von Fallen und Spionen der Todesser. Lily besaß die unheimliche Fähigkeit, durch Vielsafttrank hindurch zu sehen; auf irgendeine Weise wusste sie einfach, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schutzzauber, die sie entwickelte, entpuppten sich oft als nahezu unüberwindbar; die Schwächen in der Verteidigung eines anderen jedoch erkannte sie stets und brach sie durch unbemerktes und rasches Eindringen. Die meisten Menschen hielten Lily für nicht viel mehr als ein hübsches Gesicht, für die Vorzeigefrau des berühmten James Potter. Remus jedoch wusste es besser, wie es jeder andere hätte besser wissen sollen, der Hogwarts während ihres siebten Schuljahrs besucht hatte. In diesem Jahr hatten Schulsprecher und -sprecherin eine unermüdliche Schlacht um die besten UTZe ausgetragen, beide hochbegabt und furchtbar verliebt. Am Ende hatten sie geheiratet, ohne die Punkte zu zählen, und waren bis heute glücklich.

Der Fuß des Tisches blieb leer, einerseits aus Bequemlichkeit, andererseits als Symbol. Jahre zuvor hatten sie einen ihrer Kameraden verloren, der mit ihnen im Inneren Zirkel des Phönixordens hätte sitzen sollen. Doch das lag lange zurück, und Remus hatte sich geschworen, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Es schmerzte zu sehr.

Gegenüber Lilys saß die stahläugige Arabella Figg. Ihre Augen und Haare hatten gleichermaßen die Farbe grauen Kieses und spiegelten ihre Persönlichkeit wider. Jahre der Arbeit gegen Voldemort hatten sie mit der Leitung der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung belohnt; dieselben Jahre hatten sie nicht nachgiebiger werden lassen. Zwar empfand Remus nichts als Respekt für die alte Frau, doch er wusste, dass er niemals so sehr mit ihr verbunden sein würde, wie es James Potter, ihr Protegé war. Als James' Mentorin im Aurorentraining hatte sie einen speziellen Platz in James' Herz erhalten und würde ihn immer behalten, trotz ihrer strengen Art und ihrer Unfähigkeit, Fehler zu vergessen. Auf eine professionelle Weise forderte sie stets mehr, als sie erwarten konnte, was Remus als größte Stärke einschätzte, wenn es darum ging, die dunklen Künste in diesem tödlichen Schachspiel abzuwehren. Zaubererschach übertraf sein Muggelgegenstück weit in seiner Brutalität, und dieses spezielle Spiel machte keinen Unterschied - nur insofern, dass der Verlierer am Ende nicht aufstehen und gehen würde.

Zu Arabellas Linker wiederum saß Mundungus Fletcher, ein weiterer ehemaliger Auror. Im Gegensatz zu ihr befand sich Dung auf unbestimmtem Urlaub von der AMS. Zwei Jahre zuvor hatte Voldemort selbst ihn gefangen genommen; er stand drei höllische Wochen der Verhöre und Folter aus, bevor Glück und Informationen eines Spions es James und Arabella ermöglicht hatten, ihn direkt an Lucius Malfoys arroganter Nase vorbei zu entführen. Seit seiner Rettung unterrichtete er Verwandlung in Hogwarts, und obwohl Remus keinen besseren Lehrer hätte finden können, gab es Zeiten, in denen er sich wünschte, Dung würde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen. Unglücklicherweise litt der frühere Auror noch heute unter den damaligen Geschehnissen und wollte absolut nichts mehr mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun haben. Dennoch blieb er weiter ein integraler Bestandteil des Phönixordens, nicht nur aufgrund der tiefen Dankbarkeit, die er für seine drei Retter empfand, und insbesondere für den Spion, der alles für die Mission riskiert hatte.

Dieser Spion saß zu seiner Linken: der ewige Severus Snape, der Spion des Ordens, der am Längsten überlebt hatte. Bereits seit über elf Jahren spielte Snape die Rolle des Doppelagenten und tänzelte manches Mal knapp auf der Grenze zwischen Hell und Dunkel, um überleben zu können. Remus hatte seinen Stellvertreter niemals gefragt, was es gewesen war, das ihn vom Dunklen Lord weggetrieben hatte; er respektierte Snape zu sehr, um ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Jahre gemeinsamer Arbeit hatten den Hass ihrer Kindheit abgekühlt; es wäre jetzt fast möglich, sie Freunde zu nennen. Im Laufe der letzten Dekade waren sogar James und Snape zu einer Art informellem Waffenstillstand gelangt - privat zumindest. In der Öffentlichkeit zählte es beinahe zum Allgemeinwissen, wie sehr sich die beiden verabscheuten. Zeit und Reife (und sachtes Nachhelfen von Remus und Lily) hatten den alten Groll geheilt, und obwohl sie sich niemals lieben würden, wusste Remus, dass James und Severus sich zumindest gegenseitig respektierten. Beide besaßen Stärke und Hingabe, taten alles, um den Niedergang des Dunkeln einzuläuten, und das war genug.

Und das musste es für jeden an diesem Tisch sein. Nachdem sein Blick durch die Runde gewandert war, sah Remus erneut zu Dumbledore und wartete darauf, dass der Zaubereiminister sprach. Es dauerte nicht lange.

„Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Er wirkte müde, bemerkte Remus; obwohl er schon immer alt gewesen war, hatte der große Zauberer dennoch immer alterslos gewirkt. Nun jedoch entdeckte er Anspannung in dem Mann, der Zentrum und Seele des Kampfes gegen Voldemort bildete. „Ich weiß, zwei von euch müssen morgen früh unterrichten, also machen wir es kurz."

Sie waren die wenigen, die Elite, die Handvoll, die alles wusste. Verrat durch einen von ihnen würde den Orden zerstören, wie sie alle wussten, und deshalb befanden sich nur sieben in diesem Raum. Da waren andere, denen sie vertrauten und die sie liebten, und viele weitere Hexen und Zauberer zählten zu den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens, doch diese Sieben bildeten den Mittelpunkt, seit Jahren schon - Mundungus Fletcher stellte das neuste ihrer Mitglieder dar und ersetzte seine Vorgängerin im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, Minerva McGonagall, die lange vor seiner Zeit als Lehrer gestorben war. Damals, noch zu acht im Inneren Zirkel, hätten sie wie die unmöglichste und unerwartbarste Gruppe gewirkt, die Albus Dumbledore hätte erschaffen können. Und doch hatte er bemerkenswerte Voraussicht bewiesen, als er seine Gefährten auswählte, und sich niemals geirrt. Jene, die gestorben waren, hatten ihre Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen, und so würde es jeder von ihnen tun, wenn die Reihe an ihn kam.

„Glücklicherweise erwartet uns heute reine Routine", fuhr Dumbledore mit einem etwas bitteren Lächeln fort. „Seit Voldemorts Angriff auf das deutsche Zaubereiministerium letzte Woche ist es zu keinen nennenswerten Vorfällen gekommen. Ich habe mit den Überlebenden gesprochen, und sie stimmen zu, dass Zusammenarbeit das Beste ist. Daher habe ich Peter Pettigrew losgeschickt, er berät sich mit ihrer derzeitigen Ministerin."

Köpfe nickten überall am Tisch, und Remus musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Für ein kleines Kind, das prophezeit hatte, es niemals zu etwas zu bringen, stieg Peter sichtlich in der Welt auf. Zurzeit war er nicht nur der stellvertretender Leiter der Ministeriumsabteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit, sondern ebenso ein vertrauenswürdiges Mitglied des Phönixordens. Remus war sich sicher, dass er hervorragende Arbeit dabei leisten würde, die Deutschen davon zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort nicht nur ein Problem Englands war - falls der Dunkle Lord nicht selbst bereits dafür gesorgt hatte.

„Außerdem ist Lily zu einigen vielversprechenden Ergebnissen gekommen, die euch sicher alle interessieren werden. Lily?"

Die rothaarige Frau lächelte leicht. „Nun ja, es hat lange genug gedauert, das Problem zu finden, aber ich denke, wir haben endlich einen Gegenzauber für den Vielsafttrank", erwiderte sie. Sofort hatte sie Remus' volle Aufmerksamkeit; Lilys beispiellose Fähigkeiten konnten extrem nützlich sein, und die Versuche, sie mit diesem Zauber weiterzugeben, hatten sie Zeit und harte Arbeit gekostet. Lily fuhr fort. „Natürlich benötigen wir etwas Vielsafttrank, um sicher sein zu können, aber ich bin recht sicher, dass er funktioniert."

„Ich werde den Trank brauen", verkündete Snape sofort.

„Und was ist mit der Testperson?", erwiderte Lily zuckersüß.

„Frag deinen Ehemann", kam die sofortige Antwort. Neben Lily schnaubte James amüsiert.

Dumbledore lächelte über das übliche Geplänkel. „Nun, wenn das geklärt ist, weiter zum nächsten Punkt. Severus?"

„Rockwood."

Augenbrauen, so auch die Remus', hoben sich bei dieser Antwort. _Rockwood?_, wiederholte der Schulleiter im Geiste. _Unmöglich!_ Das Schlimmste an den dunklen Zeiten war, dass man nie genau wusste, wer der Feind wirklich war... denn Voldemort hatte so viele Spione wie sie, und genau wie der Orden hielt er ihre Identitäten außerhalb des engsten Kreises der Todesser geheim, so dass selbst ein hochrangiger Gefolgsmann wie Severus Snape sie nicht immer kannte. So wussten auch nur die Leute in diesem Raum von Snapes Nebenbeschäftigung als Spion, und selbst Dung, so vertrauenswürdig er sein mochte, hatte man in dieses Geheimnis erst vor einigen Jahren eingeweiht. Es gab einfach zu viel zu verlieren.

„Rockwood?", wiederholte nun Arabella. „Erklär das."

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die Beweisführung ist umständlich, aber überzeugend", erwiderte er. „Ich bin fast sicher, dass er es war, der Bode und Croaker verraten hat. Außer uns und ihm gibt es einfach niemanden, der Bescheid wusste."

„Hmm", brummte die ältere Frau, aber sie widersprach nicht. Dennoch runzelte sie die Stirn. „Dann werden wir Beweise finden müssen, um sicher zu gehen."

„Ich würde davon abraten, Spione frei herumlaufen zu lassen und auf Beweise zu warten, Arabella", erwiderte Snape düster.

Ihre grauen Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, doch Dumbledore schritt ein. „Severus, Arabella - dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."

„Natürlich", gab die alte Frau unwillig nach.

„Entschuldigung." Snape nickte. „Aber es ist Rockwood."

„Wo wir von Voldemorts Spionen sprechen... Remus, wie macht sich Professor Quirrell?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich, und Remus zuckte mit den Achseln, als der Minister sich zu ihm umwandte.

„So gut, wie man es erwarten kann", antwortet er. „Stottert noch immer und bewegt sich am Rande der Inkompetenz. Er mag für die ersten paar Jahre in Ordnung sein, aber für alles nach dem vierten ist er hoffnungslos. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er Voldemort sehr nützlich ist."

„Ist er nicht." Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Aber es gefällt ihm, nicht nur einen, sondern sogar zwei Spione vor deiner Nase zu haben."

Remus gluckste. „Nun, mir ist es am Liebsten, wenn er mich für dumm hält. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, Albus, er ist immer noch derselbe. Glücklicherweise hat Severus Autorität über Quirrell, also ist es einfach, ihn von allem, was wichtig ist, fernzuhalten."

Von allem, was wichtig war, zum Beispiel von diesem Treffen. Dumbledore mochte der Zaubereiminister sein, doch für ihn war es noch immer ungeheuer nützlich, den Orden des Phönix als separate Organisation zu führen. Als die Regierung zum ersten Mal zerbrach, war es die Existenz des Ordens gewesen, die es Dumbledore erlaubte, das Ministerium aus der Asche zu erheben, und Remus stimmte aus vollem Herzen mit ihm darin überein, dass das Überleben des Ordens essenziell für den Kampf gegen Voldemort war. Und sei es nur, weil der Order nicht durch unnötige Bürokratie, Vorgesetzte oder Papierarbeit gezähmt wurde, jene Faktoren, die Initiative erstickten und kritische Pläne vereitelten.

„Gut" Der Minister wandte sich zu James um. „Was macht das Askabanprojekt?"

„Geht nur langsam voran", gab James zu. „Wir konnten praktisch nichts herausfinden - Voldemort ermutigt nicht mal seine Vertrauten, die Gefangenen zu besuchen, also haben unsere Spione praktisch keine Chance, hineinzukommen. Er behandelt das Gefängnis wie seine private Spielwiese... oder wie seine eigene kleine Taschenhölle." Remus erschauderte, als James sprach. So viele gute Männer und Frauen wurden in Askaban gefangen gehalten, so viele frühere Freunde und Kollegen - seit Voldemort das Gefängnis vor sechs Jahren gestürmt hatte, versuchten das Ministerium und der Orden es wieder in ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte die Insel zu seinem Hauptsitz erhoben, und die vereinten Kräfte der Dementoren und Todesser hätte selbst den stärksten Angriff abwehren können. Seit drei Jahren war Voldemort dazu übergegangen, dort selbst Kriegsgefangene einzukerkern, was den Orden nur darin bestärkte, die Insel den Händen des Dunkeln zu entwinden, bisher allerdings ohne wirkliche Fortschritte.

„Was ich wirklich will", fuhr James nachdenklich fort. „wäre, jemanden einzuschleusen. Aber unsere Spione haben keine Chance, daher müssten wir jemand anderen reinbringen..."

„Du meinst als Gefangenen", unterbrach ihn Fletcher düster.

„Ich denke schon, ja.", erwiderte James ernsthaft und erhob abwehrend eine Hand, bevor der Professor weiter widersprechen konnte. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Dung, und ich stimme dir zu. Es wäre ein höllisches Risiko, das ich nur einem Freiwilligen zumuten würde - aber es ist eine Idee. Bisher nicht mehr als das, aber wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Bei der letzten Zählung waren es dreiundzwanzig Gefangene, und sie alle verdienen etwas Besseres als Voldemorts Privatversion der Hölle."

„Das schlimmste daran ist, James, dass es eine brauchbare Idee ist." Arabella sprach nach einem Moment des Schweigens, währenddem sie alle das Risiko abwogen. „Es ist etwas, das wir in Betracht ziehen müssen, auf jeden Fall."

„Vielleicht", räumte Dumbledore ein, obwohl er auf Remus nicht glücklich damit wirkte. „Dung, was denkst du?"

Fletcher seufzte. „Ich halte es für eine verdammt waghalsige Idee. Wer auch immer es macht, er würde die Hölle durchstehen müssen... Ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich ist, Albus." Der ehemalige Auror atmete tief durch. „Aber wie auch immer - ich denke, wir müssen es versuchen."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	6. Kapitel 5: Bande, die niemals bricht

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, und Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4. Dem Fanclub gehört das Recht, Robin zu huldigen. ;-)

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Wir hoffen, ihr schreibt uns wieder ein paar :-).

* * *

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 5: Bande, die niemals bricht

* * *

Als Remus sich auf den Weg zu seinen Schlafräumen machte, war es beinahe drei Uhr morgens; er lauschte dem Echo seiner Schritte in den ehrwürdigen Hallen, während er ging. Selbst in Momenten wie diesen, wenn er so müde war, dass seine Augenlider sich kaum noch heben ließen, liebte er Hogwarts. Für ihn war die Schule ein Symbol geworden für die Dinge, für die er kämpfte - Freiheit, Glück und, natürlich, Freundschaft. Beinahe alles, was in seinem Leben zählte, hatte seinen Ursprung in der Schule: Zunächst die Ehre der besten aller Freunde und heute die wundervollen Schüler, die Albus Dumbledore ihm anvertraut hatte. Erinnerungen vermischten sich manchmal mit der Gegenwart, und es gab Momente, in denen war ihm, als könne er die Augen schließen und wieder achtzehn sein...

„_Wisst ihr", sagte Peter. „Wir sollten wirklich schlafen. Morgen ist zumindest ein bisschen wichtig."_

_Sirius lachte. „Es ist nur ein Abschluss, Wurmschwanz. Und sowieso, wer will schon während James' Rede wach sein?"_

„_He!" Der Kommentar brachte ihm einen sofortigen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen ein, und nun lachten sie alle. Remus wandte sich schließlich zu seinem Freund, dem Schulsprecher und Quidditch-Kapitän seines Hauses um. _

„_Wo wir gerade von Reden sprechen, wo ist eigentlich unsere Schulsprecherin?", fragte er. Der Anblick James' ohne Lily an seiner Seite war selten geworden. _

„_Sie schläft", erwiderte James mit einem leichten (wenngleich völlig verträumten) Lächeln. Obwohl sie die Besessenheit ihres Freundes auf seine Verlobte bereits kannten, konnte sich keiner die Gelegenheit für Sticheleien entgehen lassen. Von jedem von ihnen hätte etwas kommen können. Wurmschwanz gelang es am schnellsten, seinen Mund zu öffnen._

„_Ah... Kronielein wollte seinen schlafenden Engel nicht aufwecken, was?", kicherte Peter. _

_James versuchte, ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuzuwerfen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein... Ich wollte nur, dass es heute Abend nur wir sind - die Rumtreiber. Zusammen, in Hogwarts, wie am Anfang. Ein letztes Mal."_

„_Morgen ändert sich alles", stimmte Sirius ruhig zu, feierlicher, als er normalerweise war. Natürlich kannte Remus seinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, dass Sirius auch ernst sein konnte. Aber es blieb eine seltene Ausnahme. Dennoch - heute Nacht, tief im Geheimgang hinter dem Spiegel im vierten Stock, erschien es angemessen._

_Das Gefühl der Bewegtheit war ihnen allen anzusehen, während die vier Jungen über Sirius' Worte nachdachten. Am nächsten Tag die Abschlussfeier - Sirius hatte Recht. Der Abschluss würde alles verändern. Ihre Freundschaft würde natürlich bestehen bleiben, doch in gewisser Weise würde es sein wie niemals endende Sommerferien - sie würden alle zu ihren Familien zurückkehren, oder vielleicht würden sie ausziehen, doch niemals wieder würden sie auf dieselbe Weise beieinander sein. Niemals wieder würden sie sich einen Schlafsaal teilen und jeden Moment des Tages miteinander verbringen. Niemals wieder würden sie gemeinsam ihre Mahlzeiten einnehmen und sich in Essensschlachten verwickeln lassen, nur um die Reaktion McGonagalls zu sehen. Niemals wieder würden sie James' Tarnumhang benutzen, um sich in der Nacht davon zu schleichen, weil sie erwachsen sein würden... und sie würden nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein. Sie würden frei sein._

_Diese Freiheit erschien jedoch gerade beängstigend._

„_Aber egal, wo wir sein werden, eins wird sich nicht ändern", fuhr James fort. „Wir werden immer Freunde sein."_

„_Brüder", steuerte Peter sofort bei._

„_Komme, was wolle", stimmte Remus zu._

„_Komme, was wolle", wiederholte James. „Wir werden immer füreinander da sein."_

„_Selbst um drei Uhr morgens." Sirius grinste. Er hatte es immer gehasst, geweckt zu werden, selbst wenn es darum ging, Unruhe zu stiften - außer natürlich, er kam in die glückliche Situation, die anderen wecken zu können, was er dann mit erkennbarer Schadenfreude tat. James fuhr dennoch fort, sichtlich nervös._

„_Ich weiß, dass man das zwischen uns nicht wirklich in Worte fassen kann... Aber ich dachte mir, ich könnte es einfach probieren. Also seid so nett und lacht nicht." Er lächelte unruhig. „Ich wollte einfach nur versuchen euch zu sagen, was ihr alle für mich bedeutet... daher habe ich was geschrieben."_

_Sie alle starrten ihn an. Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als würden jeden Augenblick unvermeidliche Witzeleien folgen („Was denn, James, du kannst schreiben?" läge nahe), aber da war nur Schweigen. Irgendwie schienen ihre üblichen Geplänkel und Witze hier nicht zu passen. Dies war ein Augenblick der Freundschaft, der Liebe sogar - und ihn mit einem Witz abzuschwächen, wäre dem, was sie in all den Jahren erlebt hatten, nicht würdig. Nie zuvor hatte einer der vier Jungen versucht, ihre Beziehung in Worte zu fassen, aber dies war der letzte aller Momente - morgen würde sich alles ändern. _

„_Lass hören, James", sagte Remus schließlich sanft._

_James zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Ich will es nicht wirklich laut vorlesen", gab er verlegen lächelnd zu. Er holte ein Stück Pergament hervor und reichte es Remus. Der schnellen Bewegung nach fürchtete er wohl, den Mut zu verlieren. „Hier. Lest es einfach."_

_Mit einem Lächeln begann Remus zu lesen, und als er der Worte tatsächlich gewahr wurde, die James mit seinem widerspenstigen Gekritzel zu Papier gebracht hatte, lief ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken. Für kurze Zeit wurde die Welt völlig still. Ihre Freundschaft hatte immer jeder Beschreibung getrotzt, aber irgendwie hatte James es geschafft, die Essenz dessen, was sie waren, in Worte zu fassen und sie irgendwie auf dem Pergament festzuhalten. Vielleicht würde ein anderer die Bedeutung des kurzen Gedichts nicht erfassen, doch Remus tat es. Er spürte das bare Gefühl, das zwischen den Zeilen lag._

_Er las es zweimal und reichte es schließlich nach langem Durchatmen an Peter weiter. Remus beobachtete, wie Peters Miene von leichter Skeptik zu Verstehen wechselte und wie seine Augen wieder über die Zeilen huschten, und wieder. Langsam erschien ein Lächeln auf Peters Gesicht, und er reichte das Papier weiter zu Sirius, der es mit einem beinahe unerträglich intensiven Blick seiner blauen Augen annahm. Sirius las schneller als Peter, und seien Augen flogen über die Seite. Hätte Remus ihn nicht so gut gekannt, hätte er vielleicht geglaubt, dass Sirius den Inhalt des Pergaments bereits kannte - doch die Nervosität in James' Blick verbat die Vermutung, bevor sie aufkommen konnte. Nein, dies war allein das Produkt der harten Arbeit James', und Remus wusste, dass er sein Herzblut hineingelegt hatte. Es war perfekt._

„_Es ist perfekt", flüsterte Sirius, als er fertig war, und wiederholte nichts ahnend Remus' Gedanken. _

„_Das sind wir", stimmte Peter zu._

_Remus nickte. „Großartige Arbeit, James."_

„_Es hat euch wirklich gefallen?", fragte James leise nach. Es schien Jahre zurückzuliegen, dass Remus ihn so nervös erlebt hatte (genauer gesagt hatte er ihn nur einmal so gesehen, damals im fünften Jahr, als er endlich seinen Mut zusammen genommen und Lily Evans zu einem Picknick eingeladen hatte), und hätte dieser Moment ihnen allen nicht so viel bedeutet, wäre es sogar lustig gewesen. Doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fehlten dem normalerweise so eloquenten Remus Lupin die Worte, als er zu beschreiben versuchte, was er fühlte._

„_Es ist perfekt, James", wiederholte Sirius und gab seinem Freund das Pergament zurück. Er lächelte. „Wirklich, ist es. Ich hab es nie geschafft herauszufinden, mit welchen Worten man beschreiben kann, was wir sind - 'Freunde' hat einfach nicht gereicht. Wir sind Brüder, wirklich, du hast Recht - das ist keine Frage des Blutes. Aber ich bin nicht kreativ genug, oder kann nicht gut genug mit Worten umgehen, um es auszudrücken. Du hast es geschafft, und ich kann dir nicht genug dafür danken."_

_James starrte ihn an; und Remus und Peter auch, was das anging. Sie waren es so gewohnt, Sirius lachen oder herumalbern zu sehen, dass sie manchmal vergaßen, dass er der loyalste aller Freunde sein konnte - der loyalste aller Brüder. Langsam begann James zu lächeln. _

„_Und wenn wir schon von Dank reden", fiel Peter leise ein. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich je genug dafür bedankt habe, wie sehr ihr mir all die Jahre geholfen habt... Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wo ich heute wäre, wenn man mich in ein anderes Haus gesteckt hätte. Ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass ich mehr sein kann, als ich mir je erträumt hätte."_

_Wieder entstand eine Pause - nicht wirklich eine unangenehme, aber doch eine etwas linkische. Egal, wie nahe die Vier sich standen, sie waren es nicht gewohnt, ihre Zurückhaltung zu vergessen und Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Dazu waren sie es zu sehr gewohnt, auf die Untertöne ihrer Gespräche zu lauschen und zu wissen, was der andere meinte, ohne dass er es sagen musste. Und sie waren Teenager, zu „cool", als dass sie ihre Gefühle offen gezeigt hätten - doch an diesem Abend kümmerte sie das nicht. Nur dieser Augenblick zählte, dieser letzte, während dem sie zusammen waren. Und sogar jetzt fühlte es sich wohl richtig, aber dennoch fremd an. James allerdings hatte seine Fähigkeit, solche Probleme zu lösen, schon früher unter Beweis gestellt. Er grinste leichtfertig. „Dafür sind Freunde da, Wurmschwanz."_

_Remus jedoch schluckte. Auch er hatte etwas zu sagen, das auszudrücken lange überfällig war. Obwohl sein Herz laut in der Brust schlug, entschied er sich, es sofort zu tun, bevor er den Mut verlieren konnte. „Und apropos Freunde...", warf er bewegt ein. „Ich möchte euch auch danken. Dafür, dass ihr meine Freunde wart. Den meisten wäre das unmöglich, wisst ihr."_

_Warum, musste er nicht erklären._

„_Aber das sind wir nun mal, Moony", erwiderte Sirius sanft. Er streckte die Hand aus, und Remus ergriff sie. „Freunde."_

„_Brüder" James legte eine Hand auf die ihre, und dann folgte auch Peter ihrem Beispiel._

„_Treu bis zum letzten Tag."_

„_Bis zum letzten Tag", wiederholten sie._

_Und wieder kam Stille auf. Remus fühlte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen. Dies war das Ende einer magischen Zeit - ja, es begann eine neue, aber morgen würde sich alles ändern. Die sorglosen Kindheitstage lagen ebenso hinter ihnen wie Hogwarts. Ihr Leben ging weiter, und die Wege, die sie einschlagen wollten, würden sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen führen. Unmöglich zu sagen, was die Zukunft bringen würde, und keine Garantien. Doch egal, was geschah, sie würden immer Freunde, Brüder sein, bis zum letzten Tag._

_Ein Klumpen bildete sich in Remus' Magen, während sie in angenehmem Schweigen verharrten und jeder von ihnen sich an die letzten Jahre erinnerte. Irgendwie erschien es ihm, als habe er die anderen sein Leben lang gekannt, und einige Erinnerungen schienen kaum einen Tag zurückzuliegen - ihr schicksalhaftes Zusammentreffen im Hogwarts-Express, oder als Sirius, James und Peter ihn wegen seines Geheimnisses zur Rede stellten... und den Werwolf nicht verdammten. Er erinnerte sich an die erste Nacht im fünften Jahr, als seine Freunde zu Animagi wurden, an das wundervolle Gefühl, verstanden zu werden und Freunde zu haben, die ihn akzeptierten wie er war. Er erinnerte sich auch an erfolgreiche Streiche und an das Desaster, als Filch die Karte der Rumtreiber konfiszierte... Und er wusste, egal, wohin sein Weg ihn führte, er würde sich auch an diesen Moment für immer erinnern, während dem sie schweigend im Geheimgang im vierten Stock saßen und die Hände ihrer Freunde hielten, Freunde, die sie niemals vergessen würden._

_Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie verharrten, bis sie sich erhoben, um in stillem Einverständnis zu gehen. Gerade als Peter den Zugang zum Korridor öffnen wollte, brachte Sirius ihn jedoch mit einer Geste davon ab. _

„_Ich habe eine Idee", verkündete er, und seine blauen Augen leuchteten auf. Bevor einer der anderen nachfragen konnte, nahm er James das Pergament aus der Hand und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später hatte sich James' Gedicht für die Ewigkeit in die Steinmauer eingraviert. Sirius drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um und gab das Papier zurück. Er lächelte feierlich._

„_Für den Fall, dass wir es vergessen."_

Remus blieb stehen. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte es nie vergessen, aber er wollte sich erinnern... Ohne sich bewusst dafür zu entscheiden, kehrte der Schulleiter um und erklomm rasch eine Treppenflucht, die sich rücksichtsvoll in die richtige Richtung bewegte, um ihn passieren zu lassen. Trotz allem hatte es eben auch Vorteile, Schulleiter zu sein - das Schloss schien seinen Wünschen nachzugeben. Mit forschen Schritten hielt er auf den Spiegel im vierten Stock zu; seine Müdigkeit war vergessen. Jeder Schritt ließ eine weitere Erinnerung aufsteigen, bis er den vertrauten Gang und sein Ziel erreichte. Einen Augenblick starrte er den Spiegel an und rief im Geiste all die Male ab, die er mit James, Peter und Sirius in den Geheimgang geflohen war, um Filch oder seiner lästigen Katze zu entgehen, oder die sie nach Hogsmeade entwischt waren, wenn sie Hausaufgaben hätten machen müssen. _Damals, _schoss ihm durch den Kopf, _hatten wir alles._

Der Schulleiter hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach das Passwort. „_Abscondum._"

Der Spiegel schwang beiseite, und Remus betrat den geheimen Durchgang. Sein letzter Besuch lag Jahre zurück - doch wie er sah, hatten andere ihn entdeckt. Wahrscheinlich, wusste er nur zu gut, die Weasley Zwillinge. Er würde ihnen beinahe alles zutrauen - sie gerieten ständig in Schwierigkeiten -, doch er kam nicht als ihr Schulleiter. Streiche und gebrochene Regeln interessierten ihn jetzt nicht. Heute kam er als Moony. Nur ein letztes Mal.

Er ignorierte das leise Klicken, mit dem der Spiegel zurück in seine Fassung glitt, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen der Wand zu seiner Rechten zu. Einen Augenblick lang fürchtete er fast panisch, es könne verschwunden sein, doch als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, konnte er etwas erkennen. Nachdem er den Zauberstab erhoben und einen Lichtzauber gemurmelt hatte, ging er näher heran, bis er genau vor James' Gedicht zum Stehen kam. Seit jener Nacht hatte er es nicht mehr gelesen, vor so vielen Jahren, gerade vor dem letzten Schultag, doch all die tiefen Gefühle kehrten sofort zurück. Hart schluckend las er die Worte:

**Wahre Freundschaft stirbt nie wirklich**

**Und nicht Blut macht Familie aus,**

**Sondern Bande, die niemals bricht**

**Und durch Leid und Prüfung nur gestärkt wird**

**Wir sind Brüder und werden Brüder sein**

**Treu bis zum letzten Tag**

**Und egal, was heute oder morgen geschieht,**

**Ich werde immer dankbar sein, solche Freunde zu haben.**

James hatte diese Worte auf Sirius' Beerdigung wiederholt und später jedes Mal, wenn sein Verschwinden sich jährte und die verbliebenen Rumtreiber zusammenkamen, egal, wohin ihr Weg sie geführt hatte. Als James das Gedicht schrieb, konnte er niemals geahnt haben, dass man ihnen einen von ihnen so gewaltsam nehmen würde. Doch so war es gekommen. Mit Sirius. Remus versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, brachte jedoch nur ein heiseres Rasseln zustande. Sich zu erinnern war noch immer eine Qual. Der Verlust und der Schmerz brannten noch heute. In aufflackerndem Schmerz biss er sich auf die Lippe, ertappte sich aber sogleich bei einem Lächeln. Unter James' Gedicht las er Sirius' einzigen Zusatz:

**MOONY WURMSCHWANZ TATZE KRONE**

Plötzliche Tränen wegblinzelnd kniete Remus sich neben die Inschrift. Ohne nachzudenken nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Linke und hob die Hand, um mit zitternden Fingern den dritten Namen zu berühren. Der Werwolf atmete tief ein.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Tatze", flüsterte er. „Das werden wir nie."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	7. Kapitel 6: Versammlung der Tunichtgute

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter mit allem, was dazu gehört, gehört J.K. Rowling. Robin hat nur in ihrem Sandkasten gespielt und alles später zurückgelegt, und der Fanclub macht das jetzt mit Robins Sandkasten. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, und habt Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel :-)

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 6: Versammlung der Tunichtgute

* * *

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Zwischen Unterricht, seinen neuen Freunden und Versuchen, täglich an seine Eltern zu schreiben, hatte Harry kaum Gelegenheit, frei zu atmen. Der Zwischenfall im Zug hatte ihn, Hermine und Ron verbunden, so dass selbst die Professoren sie bereits als unzertrennlich bezeichneten. Snape konnte natürlich keinen von ihnen leiden, am wenigsten Harry, der wusste, dass der Tränkemischer und sein Vater sich eher anspucken würden, als zivilisiert miteinander zu sprechen. Oft genug fragte er sich, ob Ron mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte - der aalglatte Leiter des Hauses Slytherin schien alle Eigenschaften zu vereinigen, die sich ein Todesser wünschen konnte. Die anderen Professoren hingegen waren nett, obwohl sich der Leiter ihres eigenen Hauses, Professor Fletcher, recht distanziert gab. Jeder in Hogwarts kannte natürlich die Geschichte des Professors, daher scherte sich niemand um sein Verhalten - selbst ältere Slytherin wie Marcus Flint, inoffizieller Anführer der „Todesser Juniorenliga", wie Ron die Gruppe zu nennen pflegte, behandelten ihn respektvoll. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit den drei tiefen Narben zu tun, die die rechte Seite von Fletchers Gesicht überzogen, oder es waren einfach sein Können und seine Überlegenheit. Harry seinerseits hatte kein Problem mit der Distanz des Verwandlungslehrers. Sie erleichterte das Herumschleichen im Schloss. 

Die Geschichten, die seine Eltern ihm erzählt hatten, konnten in der Tat nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen sein. Obwohl er wusste, dass einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters den Rekord für die meisten Verweise in einem Jahr hielt (dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater selbst, der nur um zwei verloren hatte), hatte Harry nicht vor, ihm die zweifelhafte Ehre zu nehmen. Eher plante er, mehr Spaß zu haben und in weniger Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Es konnte sicher auch nicht schaden, dass der Schulleiter ebenfalls zu den besten Freunden seines Vaters zählte (glücklicherweise etwas, was die anderen Schüler noch nicht mitbekommen hatten, denn obwohl Harry wusste, dass Remus niemanden favorisieren würde, würden Idioten wie Malfoy das wohl anders sehen), aber er bevorzugte es, auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

Das Beste an seinem Schulleben jedoch war, dass er der einzige Erstklässler war, dem man erlaubt hatte, für das Quidditch-Team seines Hauses zu spielen, und zwar allein aufgrund seines Talents. Harry spielte freilich Quidditch, seit er laufen konnte, war aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater kein Jäger. Nein, er gab einen sehr stolzen Sucher ab und entwickelte ganz eigene Fähigkeiten. Es war völlig anders, in Hogwarts Quidditch zu spielen, doch er liebte es ebenso sehr... auch wenn es sich nicht mit den Spielen vergleichen ließ, die er an Samstagnachmittagen gegen seine Eltern, Remus und Peter hinter Remus' Haus ausgetragen hatte. Madam Hooch jedenfalls war er sofort aufgefallen, und nachdem sie mit Professor Fletcher gesprochen hatte, fand er sich nur wenig später als Gryffindors Sucher wieder. Sein Leben, entschied er bald, war perfekt.

Nun musste er nur noch finden, was er suchte...

„Es sieht aus wie ein altes Stück Pergament", erklärte er Ron und Hermine leise. Sie saßen am hinteren Ende des Gryffindortischs in der Großen Halle, und mehrere leere Plätze trennten sie von ihren Klassenkameraden und neugierigen Zuhörern.

„Und was ist so toll daran?", fragte Ron. Sie mochten erst seit kaum einem Monat befreundet sein, konnten jedoch bereits in den Gesichtern des anderen lesen, und Ron kannte den Blick in seinem Gesicht. Das Trio hatte Fred und George Weasley seit Wochen bei ihren Streichen beobachtet und lechzte danach, es ihnen gleichzutun (oder zumindest Harry und Ron - Hermine hatte sie von der Idee abbringen wollen, wurde jedoch überstimmt).

„Naja, es ist natürlich kein einfaches altes Pergament", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „Es ist eine Karte, die nur wie ein altes Pergament aussieht."

„Wie kann eine Karte aussehen, als sei sie keine Karte?" Ron runzelte die Stirn und erntete einen Hieb mit Hermines Ellenbogen.

„Jetzt aber ehrlich, Ron. Sie ist magisch."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich ist sie magisch. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wie es funktioniert."

„Na klar", schnaubte sie.

„Wie auch immer." Harry seufzte und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit voneinander abzulenken. „Man nennt sie die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie sie funktioniert, aber ich weiß, dass sie existiert. Und ich weiß, dass sie die ganze Schule zeigt... inklusive der Geheimgänge."

Ron riss die Augen auf, doch Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Hatten wir nicht schon genug Ärger?", wandte sie schroff ein.

„Wo bleibt deine Abenteuerlust?", konterte Ron.

Harry grinste. „Bisher haben wir noch keine Verweise."

„Aber gestern wurden wir zurechtgewiesen", erinnerte sie sie stur.

„Professor Snape zählt nicht", gab Ron prompt zurück.

„Komm schon, Hermine. Du willst doch auch das Schloss erforschen", ging Harry vorsichtig dazwischen. „Denk an all die Orte, die wir noch nie gesehen haben. Möglicherweise gibt es hier Räume, die seit Jahren niemand mehr betreten hat."

„Stell es dir wie Geschichtsunterricht vor, nur interessanter." Ron schloss sich sofort an.

„Zufällig mag ich Geschichte." Hermine seufzte. „Ihr gebt nicht auf, was?"

„Nein." Harry lachte.

„Du weißt, dass du uns nichts ausschlagen kannst." Ron grinste.

„Ich weiß jedenfalls nicht, warum ich das immer mitmache..." _Wir haben sie, _stellte Harry zufrieden fest. Er freute sich darauf, als erstes richtiges Abenteuer das Schloss zu erforschen, von dem er so viel gehört hatte (aber nie genug, als dass man ihm das verraten hätte, was sein Vater ‚Überraschungen' nannte), aber ohne seine Freunde wollte er nicht losziehen. Gut, dass Hermine zuletzt nachgegeben hatte. „Also, wo finden wir diese Karte?"

„Das ist der Haken", gab Harry zu. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu, eindeutig bereit ihn zu beschuldigen, dass er sie mit seinem Gerede über etwas, das er überhaupt nicht besaß, von der Arbeit abhielt, doch Rons Grinsen wuchs noch in die Breite. Er antwortete sofort.

„Fred und George. Sie werden es wissen."

* * *

Es gelang den Dreien am Abend, die Zwillinge im Gemeinschaftsraum abzufangen. Die fünf Schüler saßen am Feuer, für sich und weitestgehend unbeachtet - Percy hatte sie natürlich gefragt, was sie taten, doch Hermines unschuldiges Lächeln hatte ihn schnell überzeugt. Hermine würde natürlich niemals Ärger verursachen, daher ließ der Vertrauensschüler ohne weiteren Kommentar allein, im Glauben, Fred und George wollten ihnen mit einer Hausaufgabe im Zauberkunst helfen. Als der ältere Weasley durch das Portraitloch verschwand, grinsten die Zwillinge begeistert. 

„Du bist unsere neue beste Freundin, Hermine." George kicherte.

„Er glaubt dir", fügte Fred schadenfroh hinzu.

Hermine versuchte, einen tadelnden Blick aufzusetzen, doch Harry meinte, sie ein wenig erröten zu sehen. Es war gut, Freunde zu haben, und Rons ältere Brüder entwickelten sich mittlerweile zu zwei weiteren. Jetzt jedoch wurden sie wieder ernst, und Fred fuhr fort. „Also, Harry, worum geht's? Ron hat potentiellen Unfug erwähnt."

„Ich habe mich gefragt", Harry atmete tief ein, „ob ihr je von der Karte des Rumtreibers gehört habt."

„Der was?", fragte George sofort nach, im selben Moment, in dem Fred etwas zu schnell ein „Nein" ausstieß.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Vorher war er nicht sicher gewesen, doch die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie verneinten, änderte seine Einschätzung. In seiner Stimme schwang unüberhörbarer Sarkasmus mit. „Wirklich?"

Zwei Paar grüner Augen begannen ihn sehr sorgfältig zu studieren, sich sehr genau darüber im Klaren, dass Harry ihre Lüge durchschaut hatte. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als hätten sie vor, sich aus ihrer Lage herauszuwinden, doch was auch immer sie sonst sein mochten, keiner der Weasley-Zwillinge war dumm. Nach einem unangenehmen Moment genauen Studiums warfen sie beide einen vorsichtigen Blick durch den noch immer leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Endlich sprach Fred.

„Erst wollen wir wissen, woher du davon weißt, Harry. Wir haben die Karte niemals jemandem außer Lee gezeigt, und der hat euch nichts erzählt."

„Wie wär's mit einem Handel." Er lächelte. „Ich erzähle euch alles, was ich über die Karte des Rumtreibers weiß, wenn ich sie sehen darf."

Die beiden tauschten erneut Blicke, und Harry konnte sehen, dass sie sich fragten, was er über die Karte wissen könnte, was sie nicht bereits wussten. Nach einem Augenblick stiller Kommunikation zuckte Fred mit den Achseln. George nickte. „Ich hole sie."

Kurze Zeit später kehrte George mit einem zerfledderten Stück Pergament zurück, und Harrys Herzschlag begann sich vor Aufregung zu beschleunigen. Seit Jahren hatte man ihm von der Karte des Rumtreibers erzählt, gesehen hatte er sie allerdings nie. Ihm war, als könne er einen Blick auf die Geschichte von Hogwarts werfen. Wortlos reichte George sie ihm, und er ergriff sie mit leichtem Grinsen. Er wusste, das war eine Art Test, doch er störte sich nicht daran. Immerhin konnte er gut verstehen, warum die Zwillinge sich so sehr um die Karte sorgten - sie war eine kostbare Perle. Also griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und versuchte, das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich die Karte des Rumtreibers in den Händen hielt! Sachte berührte er das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Sofort begannen sich Linien auf dem Papier auszubilden und miteinander zu kreuzen, bis eine wundervoll detailliert gezeichnete Karte erkennbar wurde, überschrieben mit Worten, die er bereits kannte. Jetzt konnte er sein Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten; Harry konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Doch immerhin gelang es ihm, sich vom lauten Lachen abzuhalten, als er die Karte an George zurückgab, der ihn sprachlos anstarrte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", brach es aus Fred heraus. „Dafür haben wir Wochen gebraucht!"

„Einfach." Harry lächelte. „Krone ist mein Vater."

„WAS?", keuchten beide. Der Schreck ließ Fred beinahe vom Stuhl fallen, und George sprang auf die Beine, wobei er beinahe die Karte fallen ließ und sie gerade eben wieder schnappen konnte, bevor sie auf dem Boden landete. Selbst Ron und Hermine starrten ihn überrascht an; er hatten ihnen diese spezielle Sache verheimlichen wollen, bis er sicher war, die vermisste Karte tatsächlich finden zu können. Wenige Sekunden später breitete sich jedoch Begeisterung in ihren Gesichtern aus, und zumindest Ron wirkte, als beginne er gerade, all die neuen Möglichkeiten durchzugehen. Harry jedoch nickte erst einmal nur schweigend.

„Dein Vater...?", begann George.

„Krone? Du kennst Krone?", japste Fred. „Und die anderen?"

„Jupp", bestätigte er. „Dad und seine Freunde haben sie in ihrem sechsten Jahr gemacht."

Die Zwillinge tauschten begeisterte Blicke. George setzte sich wieder hin. „Erzähl uns von den anderen."

„Gut, das ist das beste", antwortete Harry grinsend. „Wurmschwanz ist einer der Freunde meines Vaters, Peter Pettigrew. Er arbeitet für das Zaubereiministerium."

Ron nickte sofort. „Dad kennt ihn auch. Er ist der stellvertretende Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, richtig?"

„Genau. Aber wie wär's damit... Moony ist Professor Lupin."

„WAS?" Diesmal schrieen alle drei Weasleys auf, und Hermine antwortete sofort vorsichtig.

„Das ist unmöglich. Er ist der Schulleiter, Harry!"

Harry lachte. „Gar nicht unmöglich. Remus - ich meine, Professor Lupin - ist einer der besten Freunde meines Vaters. Er und Peter - die beiden haben mir auch zuerst von der Karte erzählt. Und nein, da war er noch nicht Schulleiter. Ich glaube nicht, dass er heute wollen würde, dass ich davon weiß." Er gluckste. „Weiß er, dass ihr sie habt?"

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte George nachdenklich.

„Aber es ist schon schwer, etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen", gab Fred zu.

„Wer ist Tatze?", fragte George plötzlich, und Harry fühlte Bedauern in sich aufsteigen, als er sich an die Miene Remus' erinnerte, als er ihm von der Karte erzählte... und von all dem Leid in der Vergangenheit, an das er sich kaum erinnern konnte, das seinen Eltern jedoch so nahe ging.

„Tatze war Sirius Black", sagte er leise. „Er war mein Pate."

„Was?" Ron konnte dem Stimmungswandel als erster folgen.

Harry nickte. „Er war der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern, als ich ein Baby war. Voldemort hat ihn gefangen und getötet." Einen Augenblick lang schwieg er. „Ich kann mich nicht gut an Sirius erinnern", sprach er nachdenklich weiter und versuchte zu lächeln. Das Thema machte ihn traurig. Obwohl er sich nicht an den alten Freund seines Vaters erinnerte, war er doch des klaffenden Lochs gewahr gewesen, das der Verlust Sirius' im Leben seines Vaters und der anderen Rumtreiber hinterlassen hatte. Kramte er in seinem Gedächtnis, fand er nur wenige Schnappschüsse seines verstorbenen Paten, doch sie zeigten stets einen lachenden und glücklichen Mann, der seine Freunde so sehr geliebt hatte, um für sie zu sterben - und sie niemals zu verraten. Harry wusste, dass er sein Leben Sirius Black schuldete, und wünschte, er könne sich besser an ihn erinnern.

„Aber meine Mum und mein Dad sprechen manchmal über ihn. Er hatte eine Menge Ärger am Hals, als er hier war... Professor Lupin zufolge hält er bis heute den Hogwarts-Rekord der meisten Verweise in einem Jahr."

Fred und George nickten verstehend. George sprach. „Noch etwas, für das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zahlen wird."

„Genau", stimmte Ron ihnen ruhig zu, und Harry ahnte, woran die Weasleys in der folgenden Stille dachten. Kaum eine Zaubererfamilie hatte nicht jemanden an den Krieg verloren, und die Weasleys bildeten keine Ausnahme. Ein unbekannter Todesser hatte Charlie Weasley, einen Auror, zwei Jahre zuvor ermordet. Man hatte ihn niemals gefasst.

„Naja", fuhr Fred schließlich mit etwas gezwungener Fröhlichkeit fort. „Danke für das, was du uns erzählt hast, Harry. Es ist schön zu wissen, wem wir das Geheimnis unseres Erfolgs verdanken." Beide Zwillinge erhoben sich, doch Harry lächelte plötzlich, als ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf schoss, und er war nicht umsonst der Abkömmling eines Rumtreibers.

„Wollt ihr euren Erfolg noch steigern?", fragte er.

Fred und George tauschten Blicke. Sie setzten sich wieder. „Wir hören."

„Ich schlage eine Allianz vor", begann Harry. „Die Karte und euer Wissen über die Schule und zusätzlich das, was mein Vater mir erzählt hat. Ihr zwei, und wir drei - wir wären unschlagbar."

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn nachdenklich an. Freds Antwort kam langsam. „Es hat nie ein Team aus unterschiedlichen Jahrgängen gegeben."

„Dann lasst uns das erste sein." Ron grinste. Harry hatte nicht mit seinem Freund über die Idee gesprochen (sie war ihm ja gerade erst eingefallen; sozusagen ein Aufblitzen von Genialität), aber Ron war eindeutig begeistert. George allerdings blieb vorsichtig.

„Ich bezweifle, dass du viel weißt, was wir nicht wissen."

„Ich weiß, wie man an der peitschenden Weide vorbeikommt."

Fred pfiff anerkennend, doch Hermine mischte sich ein, bevor einer der Zwillinge sprechen konnte. „Harry, das ist keine gute Idee", sagte sie. „Denk an den Ärger, den wir bekommen könnten."

Die Zwillinge schossen mit ihren Blicken Blitze in ihre Richtung ab, und Ron sprach bereits, bevor Harry seinen Mund öffnen konnte. „Überleg mal, was du Malfoy und seinen Kumpels alles heimzahlen könntest, Hermine."

„Und ich habe nicht vor, mich erwischen zu lassen", fügte Harry hinzu. Die Idee, sich mit den Weasley-Brüdern zu vereinigen, war sehr verlockend; aber nur an der Seite seiner Freunde. Hermine wankte - Malfoy und die anderen (oft genug angestachelt von Professor Snape) hatten ihr seit der Zugfahrt zugesetzt, und er wusste, wie sie darunter litt. Sich an ihnen zu rächen, würde ihr helfen, da war er sicher - doch George schnaubte.

„Man wird immer erwischt. Irgendwann."

„Aber keine Sorge, ist nicht schlimm", versicherte Fred.

Harry grinste. „Nicht mit dem, was ich zu bieten habe."

„Ihr spinnt", gab Fred zurück. „Egal, was dein Dad dir über Hogwarts erzählt hat, irgendwann passiert es. Streiche sind nie ganz sicher, selbst mit der Karte."

„Ich hab aber nicht nur Informationen von meinem Dad", erwiderte Harry. „Er hat mir auch einen Tarnumhang gegeben."

Sie starrten ihn an. Fred pfiff erneut. „Wow. Ich nehm's zurück..."

„Man stelle sich nur vor...", stimmte George verträumt zu.

„Also haben wir einen Deal?" Rons Grinsen drohte, sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu spalten. Selbst Hermine lächelte mittlerweile.

„Eine Bedingung", wandte George sofort ein. „Lee ist dabei. Er hat die Hälfte unserer Streiche erst möglich gemacht."

„Sechs klingt gut", stimmte Ron zu.

„Sechs klingt hervorragend", stimmte Hermine erleichtert zu. Harry lächelte erneut. Er wusste, dass sie sich manchmal als Außenseiterin fühlte, selbst mit Ron und ihm an ihrer Seite, und es tat ihr gut zu sehen, dass sie akzeptiert wurde - obwohl er nie angezweifelt hätte, dass Rons Brüder es tun würden. Hermine jedoch gewöhnte sich nur langsam in eine Welt ein, in der die Hälfte der Zauberer sie verachteten, und manchmal musste sie daran erinnert werden, dass nicht jeder so war.

„Wir brauchen einen Namen", fiel Fred plötzlich ein.

„Zu schade, dass ‚Rumtreiber' schon vergeben ist" Ron nickte. „Ziemlich feuriger Name."

„Ich hab's!" George grinste plötzlich. „Wie sind die Misfits - die Meister In Sachen Feiern, Intrigieren und Täuschen."

* * *

„Und da war ich dann und versuchte den deutschen Bundeskanzler zu überzeugen, dass Magie wirklich existiert." Peter lachte. „Der arme Kerl ist ganz neu in der Position - sein Vorgänger hatte einen Herzanfall - und die neue Zaubereiministerin hatte ihre Hände voll zu tun und schon kaum Zeit, mich zu sehen, nicht zu reden von der Regierung der Muggel. Also habe ich cleverer Botschafter ihr angeboten, mit ihm zu sprechen - nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, die ich je hatte, danke euch - und wurde beinahe festgenommen, um in irgend so ein ‚Heim für kriminelle Geistesgestörte' gebracht zu werden." 

Lilys Augenbrauen hoben sich, doch James lachte. „Ziemlich passend."

„Wie hast du reagiert, Peter?", fragte sie und nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, einen tadelnden Blick in Richtung ihres Ehemanns zu werfen.

„Naja, der Kerl hat nach seinen Bodyguards geschrieen, was von einem britischen Meuchelmörder gemurmelt - er ist ein bisschen paranoid, müsst ihr wissen -, also musste ich schnell handeln. Einer von ihnen kam rein gerannt und versuchte mich festzuhalten, und das einzige, was mir einfiel, war mich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln. Also machte ich das und versteckte mich unter seinem Schreibtisch, während alle versuchten zu verstehen, was passiert war. Am Ende ging es dann doch ganz gut aus."

„Und ausgerechnet du warst derjenige, der es für eine so schlechte Idee hielt, ein Animagus zu werden, Wurmschwanz", kommentierte James grinsend. „Ist verdammt nützlich, was?"

Der kleinwüchsige Mann setzte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf. „Wenigstens bin ich ein nützliches Tier - und nicht so ein hässliches Vieh mit Hörnern..."

„Geweih!"

„...ohne die geringste Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken" Seine grünen Augen funkelten. „Und ich bin legal. Hochoffiziell. Absolut ehrlich."

„Legal?", keuchte James. Seine Augen wuchsen auf die Größe von Untertassen an. „Du hast dich registrieren lassen! Du Verräter!"

Die Antwort war ein Lachen. „Natürlich habe ich mich registriert! Was sonst hätte ich tun sollen, wenn das gesamte deutsche Zaubereiministerium weiß, dass ich ein Animagus bin? Was hättest wohl du getan, Krone, sie alle mit Vergissmichzaubern belegt?"

„Naja..." Er hielt schmollend inne. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich registriert hast..."

Lily stimmte in Peters Lachen ein und tätschelte ihrem Ehemann genügsam den Arm. „Versuch, nicht so beleidigt dreinzuschauen, James. Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du in deinem hohen Alter nicht selbst Pflichten."

„Pflichten?", fragte er skeptisch nach. Für einen Augenblick fühlte James sich, als sei er wieder sechzehn. Mit Lily und Peter am Küchentisch im Haus bei Godric's Hollow zu sitzen weckte so viele Erinnerungen an damals. Beinahe hätten sie wieder in Hogwarts sein können, im siebten Jahr, wo sie eine Verschnaufpause inmitten des voll gestopften Lehrplans für die nahenden UTZe nahmen. Konzentrierte er sich darauf, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sie in der Bibliothek saßen, Arithmantik noch einmal durchgingen, wie sie es so oft getan hatten... Und wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde Madam Pince sie gleich zurechtweisen, weil sie so unverantwortlich laut waren. Er schmunzelte. „Seit wann habe ich Pflichten?"

„Möchtest du, dass ich sie aufzähle?", konterte seine Frau. James seufzte, sah sie an - so schön sie war, da war dieses verdammte Licht in ihren Augen; das, das ihm sagte, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde.

„Nicht wirklich", gab er zu. Lily würde ohnehin gewinnen. Wie immer.

„Gut." Lily grinste. „Ich bin froh, dass dir bewusst ist, dass ich immer Recht habe."

„Immer?" Peter schnaubte. „Der Tag muss erst kommen."

„Peter!" Sie fuhr herum, um ihn anzustarren, und James war froh, dass sie ein neues Ziel gefunden hatte. Er versuchte, nicht zu lachen, als er das gefährliche Funkeln in ihren Augen bemerkte. „Ich versuche dir zu helfen! Man sollte denken, du wärst diesmal auf meiner Seite!"

„Gegen einen Rumtreiber? Niemals!"

„Oh, dafür wirst du bezahlen, Peter Pettigrew!", verkündete Lily würdevoll. „Ich habe Schokoladeneclairs gemacht, aber so wie du dich hier aufführst, fühle ich mich nicht veranlasst, sie zu teilen..."

„Wie fies", kommentierte James lachend. Er selbst lebte immerhin in diesem Haus - und er wusste, wo er nach Essen suchen musste, wenn seine Frau nicht hinsah. Peter allerdings musste morgen nach Paris aufbrechen.

„Och, Lily, sei nicht so", flehte er nun. „Ich bin ganz lieb, ich verspreche es."

Scharf richtete sie einen Finger auf ihn. „Das kannst du aber noch besser."

„He, ich bin's, Peter..." Er versuchte sein charmantestes Lächeln und brachte die anderen beiden wiederum zum Lachen.

„Eben, du bist es", stimmte sie zu. „Das ist ja das Problem!"

„Ich sehe da kein Problem", warf James milde ein - und stöhnte theatralisch, als ihm ein Finger in den Bauch gestoßen wurde.

„Versuch erst gar nicht, dich einzumischen, James Potter, sonst bekommst du auch keinen Nachtisch!"

Er grinste. „Zweifelhaft."

„Ach ja. Und warum?" Lily setzte eine schurkische Miene auf.

„Weil ich weiß, wie man dich hereinlegt", erwiderte er noch immer grinsend und hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Er registrierte das vertraute Glühen in den Augen seiner Frau, und seine Mundwinkel wuchsen weiter in die Breite, während sie ihn nieder zu starren versuchte.

„Glaubst du?"

„Mhm" Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste sie sachte auf die Lippen, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Fortfahrend murmelte er nur noch. „Ein erworbenes Talent, musst du wissen."

„Oh Gott. Fangt ihr zwei nicht davon wieder an!"

Sie beide drehten sich verärgert nach Peter um, als er den Zauber brach, doch ihr alter Freund zeigte kein Anzeichen von Reue, sondern warf ihnen lediglich einen tadelnden Blick zu, den James schon millionenfach gesehen hatte - hauptsächlich während der Schulzeit, aber definitiv schon zu mehreren Dutzend Gelegenheiten seitdem - und zuckte mit den Schultern. Peter verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn ihr so heiß darauf seid, euch zu küssen, verlasst wenigstens das Zimmer", fuhr er fort. „Nachdem ihr mir die Eclairs ausgehändigt habt, versteht sich."

James und Lily lachten. Es war gut zu wissen, dass manche Dinge sich niemals änderten.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	8. Kapitel 7: Alte Schulden

**Disclaimer: **_Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4, der Autorin dieser Geschichte. Harry Potter gehört wiederum J.K. Rowling, und dem Fanclub 4 Robin gehört nichts._

_Ab sofort umfasst der Fanclub nicht mehr nur Trovia und Liyanna, sondern auch dekad.ente. Ihr findet ihr Profil in unseren Favoriten. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews (ähm, das Review...). Habt Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und denkt daran - mit nur einem Review könnt ihr gleich drei Personen glücklich machen. Es ist sozusagen ein Sonderangebot ;-)._

* * *

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 7: Alte Schulden

* * *

Der Kopf, der im Feuer erschien, überraschte sie; Lily hätte beinahe die zerschlissene, vergilbte Ausgabe von _Antike und Vergessene Magie _fallen lassen. Rasch sah sie auf und erkannte Severus Snapes Gesicht zwischen den Flammen tanzen. Sie lächelte. „Severus! Bringst du meinen Trank vorbei?"

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Lily." Die blasse Haut spannte sich über seinen Wangenknochen.

„Na dann los." Sie kannte Severus gut genug, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Instinkte alarmierten sie; Lily ließ _Antike und Vergessene Magie _auf den Küchentisch fallen und vergaß ihr neustes Projekt sofort, während ihr Freund dankbar aus dem Kamin kletterte.

„Sag mir, dass James hier ist", verlangte er ohne Umschweife.

„Nein, er ist vor einer halben Stunde gegangen", erwiderte sie und musterte ihn scharf. James und Severus mochten miteinander arbeiten, aber Freunde waren sie sicherlich nicht.

Er fluchte. „Hör zu, Lily, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Aber James läuft in eine Falle."

„Was?" Sie war bereits aufgesprungen.

„Weißt du, wo er ist?"

„Nein, ich..."

Severus schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Er sprach schnell. „London. In einem Muggel-Pub namens _Bärenpranke. _Er trifft Leora Baddock, die behauptet, als Spionin gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeiten zu wollen, aber es ist eine Falle. Ihn erwarten mindestens sieben Todesser, und sie wollen ihn töten."

„In einem Muggel-Pub?" Lilys Gedanken drohten zu gefrieren. Nicht James... nicht James... „Aber es ist Mittag. Es werden so viele Leute dort sein."

„Du solltest mittlerweile gelernt haben, dass das Voldemort nicht interessiert", erwiderte Severus unbarmherzig.

„Was soll ich tun?" Sie mochte keine Aurorin sein, aber ihr Gehirn begann endlich wieder zu arbeiten.

„Such Arabella auf und lass sie Alarm schlagen - ich kann nicht, es wäre zu auffällig. Denk dir irgendeine Geschichte aus. Sie wird es verstehen."

Lily nickte rasch. Sie verstand. Severus nahm ein ungeheures Risiko auf sich, indem er zu ihr kam - Arabella Figg aufzusuchen wäre sehr viel gefährlicher. Er zählte zu Voldemorts innerem Kreis, war ein allein stehender Todesser aus einer der alten Familien, mit den Dunklen Künsten aufgewachsen - kaum jemand hätte vermutet, dass der grausame und herzlose Severus Snape sich so sehr sorgen konnte. Die Gefahr blieb dennoch. Die Risiken, die er in den letzten elf Jahren für den Orden auf sich genommen hatte waren unglaublich, und doch stand er hier und setzte sich weiterer Gefahr aus. Für einen Mann sogar, den er nicht einmal mochte.

„Danke, Severus", sagte Lily leise. Niemals würde sie ihn nach dem Warum fragen, aber manchmal sann sie für sich darüber nach. Der Geist eines Lächelns huschte über das Gesicht ihres Freundes, als habe er ihre Gedanken aus ihrer Miene abgelesen.

„Wir brauchen ihn", antwortete er schlicht.

Und dann war er verschwunden, nachdem er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Feuerstelle geschleudert hatte, kehrte zurück nach Hogwarts zu den Schülern, die nie erfahren würden, was für ein Mensch er wirklich war.

* * *

James Potter wartete bei einem Bier und ließ seine Finger gegen das Glas tippen. Baddock war spät dran, doch er versuchte, sich auf sein Getränk zu konzentrieren, als interessiere ihn sonst nichts. Manche der Muggelgebräue schmeckten gar nicht schlecht, überlegte er, während sein Blick durch den Pub schweifte und beinahe unbewusst nach Gefahren suchte. Als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale sollte er sich eigentlich vom Feld fernhalten, aber der Krieg sorgte dafür, dass er nicht immer delegieren konnte. Es gab einfach nicht mehr viele von ihnen, und nebenbei kannte er Leora Baddock aus der Schule, auch wenn sie damals eine Ravenclaw gewesen war und ihr Nachname noch Higgins lautete (er war sogar mit ihr ausgegangen, kurz nur, im fünften Jahr). Nun lautete er allerdings Baddock und ihr Ehemann war Warren Baddock, der sie offenbar vor einigen Jahren dazu gebracht hatte, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Dem kurzen Brief zufolge, den sie James geschickt hatte, hatte die Liebe zu ihrem Mann sie einige Zeit nachgiebig werden lassen, reichte ihr aber nun nicht mehr aus.

_Besser spät als nie, würde ich sagen. _Er seufzte. Leora mochte aus einer Million Gründen zu spät sein, die meisten davon unschuldig und plausibel, aber momentan befriedigte ihn keiner davon. Seine Instinkte, geschärft durch Jahre der Jagd nach Todessern, ließen Alarmsirenen in seinem Kopf erschallen. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Wenn nicht sogar mehr als das. Wieder sah er sich im Pub um, konnte allerdings nichts als ahnungslose Muggel beim späten Mittagessen entdecken. Er hatte die _Bärenpranke_ als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen, weil sie weit entfernt von der Winkelgasse oder jedem anderen auch nur annähernd magischen Ort lag; es stand nicht zu befürchten, dass jemand sie zusammen sah, speziell Todesser, die alles hassten, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatten. James andererseits, der eine ‚schlammblütige' Hexe geheiratet hatte, hatte sich über die Jahre auf eine Weise an Muggeltechnologie gewöhnt, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte sogar eine Vorliebe für Muggelkleidung und Bier entdeckt. Auch besaß er ein Verständnis für die Kultur der Muggel, das vielen seiner Kollegen fehlte... weshalb er fast immer Muggelkneipen als Treffpunkt mit Informanten bevorzugte. Er wusste, wie man in der Masse unterging.

Jemand anders wusste es jedoch nicht. Eine Bewegung hatte ihn aufmerksam werden lassen, und James drehte seinen Kopf gerade weit genug in die Richtung, um beobachten zu können. Ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen studierte der Auror den Mann, der in einer entfernten Ecke saß. Langes Haar war in der Muggelwelt einfach nicht in Mode... und der Zauberstab, dessen Ende leicht aus der Tasche seiner grauen Sportjacke hervorlugte, sicher auch nicht. Die Augen des fremden Zauberers wanderten zur Seite, und plötzlich sah James ihn einen anderen Mann mustern - und er spürte, wie ein Schauder seinen Rücken hinab lief, als sich ein drittes Augenpaar hinzugesellte. Zwei weitere Männer betraten den Pub, und diese erkannte James. Todesser. Und da war Leora, dicht hinter ihnen. Er dachte daran, sie zu warnen, doch als er das leichte respektvolle Nicken des ersten Mannes in ihre Richtung bemerkte, wusste er, dass sie ihn erwischt hatten. _Eine Falle._

Nicht nur innerlich bereitete er sich auf einen Kampf vor; er winkelte unter dem Tisch vorsichtig die Beine an und fühlte unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab. Er befand sich in einem Pub voller unschuldiger Muggel... Sollte er sie austricksen oder kämpfen? Hatte er eine Wahl? James spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, doch er befand sich nicht zum ersten Mal in Gefahr, und der plötzliche Adrenalinstoß verbesserte lediglich seine Reflexe. Sechs gegen einen waren nicht wirklich gute Umstände... _Sieben_, korrigierte er sich, als er eine weitere Todesserin im Schatten einer Wand bemerkte, strategisch günstig zwischen James' Tisch und der Hintertür. Sie beobachteten ihn nun alle, warteten auf ein Signal zu beginnen, und keiner von ihnen wirkte sonderlich freundlich. _Na toll._

Als er selbst den Pub betreten hatte, hatte James sich schon aus alter Gewohnheit genau umgesehen, jeden möglichen Ausweg von den einzelnen Tischen aus kalkuliert. Natürlich hatte er sich nahe der Wand anstatt mitten im Raum niedergelassen, doch das half ihm nun nicht. Er hatte drei Wahlmöglichkeiten - Eingang, Hinterausgang und das Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums. Auf jeder Route erwartete ihn zumindest ein Todesser. _Wie ich es _liebe_, ein Ziel zu sein!_ Entschlossenheit ließ ihn sicherer werden. Es gab einfach keine perfekte Lösung für dieses Problem, und wenn er nicht zuerst handelte, würden sie sicher irgendetwas Dummes tun - wie beispielsweise den ganzen verdammten Pub in die Luft jagen. Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Von seinem ersten Tag als Auror an hatte Arabella ihm eines immer wieder eingehämmert: Wenn sie in der Überzahl sind, greif an.

Tu das Unerwartete.

„_Confundus!"_

Nun war er in Bewegung, sprintete den Todessern an der Tür entgegen, nachdem er die drei zu seiner Rechten betäubt hatte - James hätte auch Besseres zu bieten gehabt, doch es standen unschuldige Muggel im Weg - _Die Vergissmich-Zentrale wird heute Nacht einiges zu tun haben, _schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Die Todesser im hinteren Teil des Pubs würden einfach warten müssen, er konnte sich jetzt nicht um sie kümmern. Muggel schrieen. James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Leora und ihre Gefährten. Diesmal hatte er mehr Freiraum.

„_Everbero!"_

Die drei Todesser flogen durch die Luft. James wollte sich gerade nach der Hexe in seinem Rücken umwenden, als reiner Instinkt ihn zwang, sich zu Boden zu werfen, und er hörte seinen Tisch explodieren. Holzsplitter wirbelten auf und fielen zu Boden wie vergessenes Kleinholz. Teile davon trafen ihn, während er sich abrollte, innerlich seinem lange trainiertem Orientierungsvermögen dankend, das ihn den Zauberstab in die richtige Richtung richten ließ. Weitere Muggel schrieen auf, als er sein Ziel anvisierte - und dann stolperte ein verwirrter Geschäftsmann auf der Flucht über den Auror, verhedderte sekundenlang seine Beine in James' Zauberstabarm und nahm ihm die Sicht.

Mit einem Furcht einflößenden Schrei landete der Mann auf James, presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen und nagelte ihn am Boden fest. _Oh, scheiße. _Ein Zauber zischte, und Ausweichen hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

„_Crucio!"_

Mit einem Kreischen begann der Muggel unkontrolliert zu zucken. James wusste nicht, ob der Zauber auf ihn gerichtet gewesen war und den Geschäftsmann rein zufällig getroffen hatte oder ob die Todesserin es beabsichtigt hatte, doch das war im Moment ohnehin unwichtig. Er hätte einen Fehler zu seinem Vorteil nutzen können, doch die Hexe hatte mit Sicherheit selbst erkannt, dass er sich von dem krampfenden Mann nicht ohne weiteres befreien konnte. Seine Arme stießen wild in die Luft, eine Hand traf versehentlich James an der Schläfe, und Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, während er sich unter ihm hervor zu winden versuchte. Ein Ellenbogen in seinem Magen machte es nur noch schlimmer, und der Auror kämpfte darum, seine Zauberstabhand freizubekommen, während er nach Luft schnappte. Schreie hallten in seinen Ohren wieder. Endlich konnte er seine Rechte unter dem Körper des Mannes hervorziehen und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richten.

„_Stupor!" _Der Muggel wurde herrlich still, und noch besser, erschlaffte. Endlich fixierte James die erschrockene Hexe an. _„Reducto!"_

Jetzt wurde es unappetitlich, aber er verschwendete keinen zweiten Gedanken daran. Ebenso wenig wie die Hexe, was das anging, denn sie explodierte in hunderte kleinere Teile, und keines davon würde je wieder denken. James tötete nicht gerne, doch manchmal, in seinem Beruf, war es das notwendige Übel. Im Krieg ging es nicht anders - jene, die man nicht tötete oder gefangen nahm, griffen am nächsten Tag erneut an - und jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt für Reue. Muggel schrieen erneut, als er den bewusstlosen Geschäftsmann von sich stieß und auf die Beine kam, bevor er zu einem Sprint in Richtung Hinterausgang ansetzte.

Was er nicht einberechnet hatte, war Leora. Er hatte vergessen, dass die beiden Todesser (beide waren männlich und überragten ihre zierliche Gestalt) vor ihr gestanden und den Stoßzauber abgefangen hatten, so dass er sie nicht betäubte - doch der Gedanke kam James überhaupt nicht, bis er wenige Schritte vom Hinterausgang entfernt ihre Stimme vernahm und eine Erschütterung die Welt um ihn herum in weißem Licht explodieren ließ.

* * *

Jemand klopfte an der Tür, und Severus Snape seufzte. Verärgert vor sich hinmurmelnd sah er von dem Stapel zu korrigierender Aufsätze der Hufflepuff-Sechstklässler auf („Beschreiben Sie Geschichte, Nutzen und Missbrauch des Tranks der Lebenden Toten", auf nicht weniger als drei Pergamentrollen). Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit. Wenn er das Geräusch ignorierte, würde der Besucher vielleicht verschwinden... Das Klopfen wiederholte sich.

„Was!", schnappte er.

Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf die absolut ausdruckslose Miene des zernarbten Mundungus Fletcher frei (obwohl Severus, der ihn gut kannte, erkannte, dass er nicht gerade glücklich wirkte), sowie auf einen ärgerlich wirkenden Draco Malfoy. Flechter verrieten natürlich seine Augen, in denen ein ziemlicher Zorn tanzte. Diese Blicke in den Augen von Auroren hatten zahlreiche Todesser getötet, doch Malfoy schien unbeirrt. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich dumm genug um die Anzeichen des Ärgers an seinem temperamentvollen Verwandlungsprofessor zu übersehen, doch Severus vermutete, dass sie Draco einfach nicht interessierten. Das wenige, was er über den Charakter des Jungen wusste, enthüllte, dass der Erbe Malfoys seinem Vater sehr ähnelte. _Genau das, was ich noch brauchen kann, _dachte er gereizt. _Ein Junior Lucius in meinem Büro. _Severus nutzte seinen Ärger für einen düsteren Blick. Malfoy würde den Gesichtsausdruck ohne Zweifel auf die Spannungen zwischen den Hauslehrern von Gryffindor und Slytherin zurückführen.

In Wahrheit empfanden die beiden großen Respekt füreinander. Snape pflegte keine Freundschaften, doch wäre er zu einer Liste gezwungen, stünde Dung irgendwo recht weit oben. Er war ein guter Mann, und mutig - Severus war froh, zu seiner Rettung beigetragen zu haben. _Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass mein letzter Rettungsversuch genauso gut funktioniert hat, _dachte er grimmig. In Hogwarts warten zu müssen war die schlimmste aller Foltern - lieber hätte er offen gegen Voldemort gearbeitet, hätte sich eher dem Kampf angeschlossen, den Männer wie James Potter täglich austrugen, doch seine Rolle verhinderte es. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige tat, und kannte die Wichtigkeit seiner Aufgabe, doch die Einschränkungen in seinem Leben zehrten manchmal an seinen Nerven.

Er hoffte, dass es James gut ging. Einst hatte er Potter gehasst, aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, doch hauptsächlich aufgrund ihres Charakters und aufgrund ihrer Freunde. Dass Slytherins Gryffindors hassten und andersherum war praktisch normal - sie hatten es lediglich ins Extrem getrieben. Dann wieder schien ihre Abneigung durch ihre Familiengeschichten vorbestimmt. Potters Familie zählte zu denen, die sich seit jeher gegen die Dunklen Künste stellten, selbst vor den Lebzeiten Godric Gryffindors, seine Familie war dafür berühmt. Snape seinerseits entstammte einer Familie alter und dunkler Zauberei, wies einen Stammbaum voll mit dunklen Hexen und Zauberern auf, die daran glaubten, dass Macht jeden Preis wert war. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Severus erkannte, wie falsch sie lagen.

Und wenn er den jungen Malfoy ansah, wusste er, dass es Menschen gab, die diese Lektion niemals lernten. Er versuchte sich wieder auf die Außenwelt zu konzentrieren und setzte seine gewohnte Miene leichten Spottes auf.

„Professor Fletcher."

„Professor Snape." Schon immer war Dung ein guter Schauspieler gewesen; er klang beinahe ebenso feindselig wie Snape. Von einem ehemaligen Auroren mit der Geschichte Fletchers erwartete man ohnehin kaum, dass er einen Mann mochte, den beinahe die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft für einen Todesser hielt, selbst wenn niemand es beweisen konnte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Severus.

Dung zog Draco in den Raum. „Mr. Malfoy fand es amüsant, das Haar Hermine Grangers während meines Unterrichts zu entzünden. Da er Ihrem Haus entstammt, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn Sie sich darum kümmern."

„In der Tat. Lassen Sie ihn hier." Man erwartete von ihm, kurz angebunden zu sein; Dung verstand, dass sich seine Unhöflichkeit nicht gegen ihn richtete.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er kühl und verließ das Büro nach einem knappen Nicken, wobei er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Severus wartete einen Augenblick und studierte das Kind seines alten ‚Freundes'. Malfoy, bemerkte er, wirkte nicht allzu eingeschüchtert, doch leichte Linien um seine Augen zeigten, dass er ein wenig nervös war._ Gut_. Snape begegnete dem Erben Malfoys zum ersten Mal unter vier Augen; dies würde ihre erste private Unterhaltung sein. Er wusste, dass manche Hauslehrer versuchten, schon zu Beginn des Schuljahrs mit allen Erstklässlern persönlich in Kontakt zu kommen, doch Severus war anders. Slytherin war anders. Er bevorzugte es, zunächst aus einiger Entfernung zu beobachten und daraus zu lernen.

Nach sechs Wochen der Beobachtung und des Unterrichts, gekoppelt mit seinen Instinkten, befand er noch immer, dass Draco nichts war als ein zweiter Lucius, nur jünger und weniger korrupt.

Der Junge wandte sich unter seinem forschenden Blick und wandte sich schließlich nach dem Stuhl um, der vor Severus' antikem Schreibtisch wartete. Der Blick des Zaubertränkelehrers verdüsterte sich. „Ich habe Ihnen nicht erlaubt, sich zu setzen, Mr. Malfoy."

Kalte graue Augen wurden schärfer, und für einen Augenblick erwartete Severus Widerspruch. Draco schien in seinem Kopf Möglichkeiten abzuwägen; er versuchte einen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, erinnerte sich dann plötzlich, dass Severus Snape ein alter Freund seines Vaters war und Widerstand nicht tolerieren würde. _Die Welt folgt Regeln, _dachte der stellvertretende Schulleiter säuerlich. _Gewöhn dich daran. _Offensichtlich war Draco es nicht gewohnt, auf irgendjemanden außer seinen Vater zu hören. Es war auf jeden Fall das Beste, wenn er es hier lernte, in Hogwarts, anstatt seine Lektion in der Hand Voldemorts zu erhalten. Severus beugte sich vor und verschränkte die Hände ineinander.

„Erklären Sie."

Die Herablassung kehrte mit voller Kraft zurück. „Nun ja, Sir, das kleine Schlammblut hat jede Menge..."

„Ohne die pathetischen Verschönerungen eines Schuljungen bitte, Malfoy", schnitt Snape ihm das Wort ab. Die Kälte in seiner Stimme schien Malfoy aus dem Konzept zu bringen; der Junge blinzelte irritiert. Er zögerte, bevor er fort fuhr, dachte offenbar scharf nach und versuchte eine akzeptable Antwort zu finden.

„Sie hat mich beleidigt, Professor." Offenbar erschien ihm das sicher genug. Hätte er die Wahrheit erzählt, hätte es auch gereicht. Doch Severus durchschaute den Jungen. Lügner konnte man schnell erkennen, wenn man selbst das Talent besaß. Kinderspielereien.

„Wusste sie es?"

„Ja, Sir." Severus hob eine Augenbraue, und Malfoy wand sich erneut. Er hatte hierfür wirklich kein Talent; ein wenig Vernunft hätte ihn darauf gebracht, dass niemand von Hermine Granger (das einzige „Schlammblut" in der Gryffindor-Slytherin Verwandlungsklasse) glauben würde, dass sie hochmütige Beleidigungen austeilte. Das Mädchen war dafür zu intelligent; bereits jetzt war sie ein Ziel und musste wissen, dass Beleidigungen in Richtung Malfoy ihre Lage nur verschlimmern würden. Selbst Gryffindors Erstklässler waren nicht dumm genug, einen solchen Kampf aufzunehmen - nun ja, berichtigte Severus für sich, einige vielleicht doch. Aber nicht sie.

Er ließ Malfoy einen Moment in seinen Sorgen brüten. Dann erhob er sich fließend und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, um auf den blonden Jungen hinabzusehen. Sein Schüler sah zu ihm auf, nicht wirklich ängstlich, doch clever genug, um vorsichtig zu sein. Severus wartete, bis er die Augen abwandte, nicht mehr fähig, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er verkreuzte die Arme und sprach kalt. „Die Wahrheit, Malfoy."

„Sie hat es verdient", schnappte Malfoy. Nun hob er wieder den Kopf und sah Snape in die Augen, forderte seinen Widerspruch heraus.

_Definitiv kein Feigling, dieser hier. _Severus fügte die Beobachtung seiner geistigen Liste der Eigenschaften Malfoys hinzu. „Weshalb?"

„Sie ist eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin." Sie war wieder da, die Arroganz, richtete sich jedoch diesmal nicht gegen den Hauslehrer Slytherins. „Und sie ist widerlich. Man sollte Leuten wie ihr nicht erlauben, hier zu sein."

Da war er, der Glaube Voldemorts, dem beinahe alle im Hause Slytherins anhingen. _Schlammblüter gehören nicht hierher. _Severus erlaubte sich nicht, seinen Widerwillen zu zeigen. Einst hatte er auch er zu ihnen gehört... doch heute nicht mehr. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages einem Slytherin wie ihm über den Weg laufen, doch er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich. Bis dahin würde er weiterhin handeln, wie man es von ihm erwartete. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer; er spielte seine Rolle seit Jahren, und nur sehr wenige Schüler bekamen je den echten Severus Snape zu sehen. Die meisten von jenen waren tot - er hatte sie vorsichtig dem Orden des Phönix zugeführt (wenngleich sie nicht geahnt hätten, dass er selbst ein Mitglied war), und wie so viele andere Spione im Kampf gegen Voldemort hatte man sie getötet. Sie waren die Helden, von denen die Barden niemals singen würden - doch er hatte keine Zeit für Bedauern. Severus erlaubte sich ein kühles Lächeln.

„Es ist nicht weise, Mr. Malfoy, diese Ansichten zu äußern."

Draco beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Aber Sie sind..."

„Ja, das bin ich", Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Offensichtlich hatte Malfoy sagen wollen ‚Aber Sie sind ein Todesser' - es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Lucius diesen saftigen Leckerbissen an seinen Sohn weitergereicht hatte, bevor er ihn in den Hogwarts-Express setzte -, doch Severus hatte nicht die Absicht, den Jungen zu Dummheiten anzuleiten. Er fuhr fort. „Und ich sagte, dass es nicht weise ist, solche Ansichten zu äußern. Ich sagte nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir übereinstimme, doch wir werden über diese Dinge nicht sprechen."

„Warum nicht?" Offensichtlich hatte er jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Weil Vorteile darin liegen, sich der Welt so zu zeigen, wie sie es sich wünscht, Draco." Absichtlich ging er zum Du über und sah zu, wie er sichtlich die Ohren spitzte. „Die Abneigungen zwischen dir, Potter, Granger und den Weasleys sind bereits wohlbekannt. Gewisse Vorfälle sind daher erwartbar. Slytherin ist jedoch nicht umsonst das Haus, das für List und Gerissenheit steht. Die Streiche von Schulkindern liegen unter deinem Niveau - insbesondere für jemanden mit deinem Blut."

Hätte ein anderer Professor sich mit diesen Worten an einen Malfoy gewandt, er hätte nichts als ein ungläubiges Schnauben geerntet. Die Blutlinie der Snapes war jedoch beinahe so antik wie die der Familie der Malfoys, und dem jungen Draco musste sehr klar sein, dass sein Vater vielleicht ein erster Stelle unter Voldemorts Vertrauten stehen mochte, Severus Snape jedoch unmittelbar folgte. Daher nickte er und lauschte aufmerksam, als sein Professor beredsam fortfuhr.

„Einige sind Slytherin würdiger als andere", sagte Severus ruhig. „Nur wenige Auserwählte werden sich an die Spitze des Hauses erheben. Es wäre eine Schande erleben zu müssen, wie ausgerechnet du dein volles Potential ungenutzt lässt."

„Ich werde nicht versagen, Professor." Er hatte ihn.

Severus lächelte unbeeindruckt. „Ich hoffe nicht", erwiderte er. „Wenn du erfolgreich sein willst, wirst du jedoch meinem Rat folgen müssen."

„Ja, Sir." Draco nickte. Die Vorstellung, zu den Besten seines Hauses aufzusteigen, gefiel ihm eindeutig, und Snape sah Erwartungen in seinen Augen.

„Sehr schön." Severus sah seinem Schüler in die Augen und seine Stimme wurde hart. „Es wird nicht mehr zu kindischen Streichen kommen. Vergeltungen dieser Art sind gegen diese Gryffindors nicht akzeptabel. Verbale Übergriffe sind tolerierbar, doch alles andere wird in einer angemessenen Art der Slytherins vonstatten gehen - vorzugsweise an Orten, an denen keine Zeugen zu erwarten sind."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Aber Duelle sind verboten, Sir."

„Regeln, Draco, sind dazu gedacht, gebrochen zu werden."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	9. Kapitel 8: Familienbande

**Disclaimer: **_Die Rechte auf Harry Potter liegen bei J.K. Rowling, und Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4. Dem Fanclub 4 Robin gehört nichts._

_Wir bedanken uns für eure Reviews (von denen wir jedes lesen und genießen, auch wenn wir nicht alle beantworten :-)), wünschen euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und warten sehnlich auf neue Kommentare!

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 8: Familienbande

* * *

Das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle wurde wie gewöhnlich durch Machtkämpfe verdorben. Einerseits waren da die älteren Slytherins, entschlossen, jeden zu terrorisieren, dessen Status nicht an den ihrer erhabenen Blutlinien herankam - andererseits die älteren Gryffindors, die ihr Bestes taten, all jene zu verteidigen, die dazu selbst nicht fähig waren. Die Hufflepuffs versuchten verzweifelt, irgendwo einen Mittelweg zu finden und ihre Freunde aus beiden Parteien zu behalten, und die Tradition verlangte von den Ravenclaws die Rolle der Friedensvermittler. Doch Frieden sah man immer seltener, ebenso wenig wie Aussöhnungen. Die Slytherins nannten es eine Prüfung, Harry empfand es als Grausamkeit. Was wahrscheinlich durch harmlose Rivalitäten begonnen hatte, hatte sich lange weiterentwickelt.

Die Streitigkeiten beschränkten sich nicht auf Beleidigungen und Streiche. Es ging nicht mehr einfach um ein paar Erstklässlerzauber - Hogwarts hatte sich sehr verändert, seit seine Eltern in diesen Wänden gewohnt hatten. Mittlerweile wurden riskante Zauber und bösartige Flüche genutzt, sobald ihnen ein Professor den Rücken zuwandte oder ein Slytherin entschied, dass er mit einer Strafe leben konnte. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler der Gryffindors galten gemeinhin als die einfachsten Ziele, und die wenigen Muggelstämmigen hatten es am schlimmsten. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs unterstützten ihre Jüngeren natürlich ebenso, doch die Älteren Gryffindors bildeten eine geschlossene Einheit für den Schutz nicht nur der eigenen Erstklässler, sondern aller Opfer Slytherins. Nicht umsonst galt Gryffindor als das Haus der Mutigen. Natürlich könnte man sie auch unbesonnen nennen, doch alles in allem fühlte Harry sich mehr als zuhause.

Rache war stets schwierig. Es war eine Frage des Stolzes als Gryffindor, nicht auf das Niveau der Slytherins zu sinken; nichts desto trotz konnte kein Gryffindor mit Selbstachtung schweigend daneben stehen und nichts tun. Die Ravenclaws benahmen sich, als stünden sie über den Fronten, doch Gryffindor würde kämpfen, wenngleich nach seinen eigenen Regeln. Zaubereien waren akzeptabel und oft genug unvermeidbar. Selbstverteidigung war eine Notwendigkeit. Vergeltungsschläge nach Angriffen verstand jeder - doch unter gar keinen Umständen würde ein Gryffindor selbst Streit suchen. Kein Gryffindor würde eine Auseinandersetzung in der Art der Slytherins austragen, außer man hatte keine Wahl, und dann würde man brutal und schnell angreifen, und gewinnen, selbst nach den Regeln des anderen Hauses. Ansonsten griff man auf Finesse zurück, und auf Verwirrspiele als liebstes Werkzeug. Fred und George hatten sich vom Augenblick ihrer Ankunft an einen Namen gemacht und führten die Liste der meisten gelungenen Vergeltungsschläge an, doch es war zu oft vorgekommen, dass zwei Köpfe nicht ausreichten.

Nun jedoch gab es sechs, die willig waren, jeden Funken ihrer Kreativität in die Aufgabe zu investieren. Sechs Schüler aus insgesamt vier Familien und zwei Jahrgängen, die bereit waren, nach ihren eigenen Bedingungen zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen. Ihre Verbrüderung mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und Lee Jordan hatte Harry, Ron und Hermine zu den beliebtesten Zielen der Slytherins gemacht, obwohl sie erst vor sechs Wochen nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Daher versprachen es sieben lange und beschwerliche Jahre an der Schule zu werden. Andererseits wartete ein Heidenspaß.

Als Professor Remus Lupin in die Große Halle rauschte, unterbrach die schlichte Macht seiner Anwesenheit die meisten niederen Geplänkel. Er war ein freundlicher Mann, doch jeder Schüler wusste, dass man sich ihm besser nicht in den Weg stellte. Niemand wollte ihn herausfordern; Erfahrung hatte die meisten Schüler gelehrt, was für eine schlechte Idee das war. Er ging großen Schrittes, doch seine intensive, unlesbare Miene stellte das komplette Gegenteil der üblichen leichtfertigen Art des Schulleiters dar. Er wirkte alles andere als gut gelaunt, und zur Schadenfreude der Slytherins am anderen Ende der Halle hielt er direkt auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Rasch warfen die sechs Misfits einander einen Blick zu und versuchten herauszufinden, ob einer von ihnen etwas angestellt hatte, seit dem Vorfall mit Malfoys Schuhen am Tag zuvor... Doch es antwortete nur ein sechsfaches Schulterzucken, daher beschäftigten sie sich damit, überallhin zu sehen anstatt in Richtung des Schulleiters und möglichst unschuldig zu wirken. Außerdem, kümmerte sich nicht normalerweise Professor Fletcher um ihre Streiche? Was auch immer Lupin wollte, es ging sicher nicht um sie. Er interessierte sich normalerweise nicht für solch niedere und harmlose Details...

Auf dem Platz Harry gegenüber weiteten sich Rons Augen in Panik, und er musste nicht erst erneut über seine Schulter schauen. Rons Blick (und das Stirnrunzeln Freds) sagten ihm, dass Lupin auf sie zuhielt. Die Weasley-Zwillinge tauschten einen raschen Blick, planten offensichtlich schon ihren Ausweg aus der aufkommenden Misere mit einem Minimum an Nachsitzen. Die sich nähernden Schritte verstummten direkt hinter Harry.

„Was auch immer es ist, Professor, wir waren es nicht", hob George an, und Fred sprach gleichzeitig.

„Wirklich, Sir, es war nur..."

„Ich bin nicht wegen einem eurer Streiche hier", unterbrach Lupin ihn grimmig. Plötzlich legte sich eine freundliche Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Harry."

Nun sah er zum Schulleiter auf. Etwas in Lupins Miene sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Professor?"

„Dein Vater, Harry", sagte Remus ruhig. „Er geriet in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser. Er ist jetzt in St. Mungos."

Harry wurde kalt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich kenne die Einzelheiten selbst nicht", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Deine Mutter ist bei ihm, und ich breche gleich auf. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mitkommen."

Harry nickte, während er sich bereits erhob. Ihm war, als verschließe dickflüssiger Kleber seinen Hals; er hätte nicht sprechen können, wenn er wollte, wusste jedoch ohnehin nicht, was er sagen sollte. Remus hätte es ihm gesagt, wenn sein Vater dem Tod nahe war, oder...? Harry schluckte hart und folgte dem Freund seines Dads ohne darauf zu achten, wohin sie gingen. Sein Herz verknotete sich, obwohl Remus' Hand noch immer beruhigend auf seiner Schulter lag. Gefahren hatten ihn während eines Großteils seines Lebens begleitet, doch bisher hatten die Potters es geschafft, alles mit ein paar Kratzern und Beulen zu überstehen. Natürlich wusste er, wie gefährlich die Arbeit seines Vaters als Auror war, doch James Potter hatte immer Glück gehabt. Im Gegensatz zu den über fünfundsechzig Prozent seiner Kollegen war er nach Feierabend immer nach Hause gekommen. Nie wurde er ernsthaft verletzt.

Bis heute. Harry kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. _Nicht Dad._ Etwas sagte ihm, dass es ernst war. _Bitte nicht Dad._

* * *

Kurze Zeit später erreichten Schüler und Lehrer das Krankenhaus. Anscheinend wusste Remus, wohin er gehen musste, denn er passierte die Auskunft ohne Zögern. Harry blieb mit wütend pochendem Herzen dicht hinter ihm. Es machte ihn verrückt, nicht zu wissen, was los war. Um sich abzulenken sah er sich im Gang um, doch die blitzblanken weißen Wände halfen dabei nicht. Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Krankenhäusern, doch ihm schien, als könne etwas mehr Dekoration sicher nichts schaden... Schließlich umrundeten sie die letzte Biegung, und er erblickte seine Mutter, die auf einer Bank neben einer geschlossenen Tür wartete. In der Nähe verharrte ein weiterer Mann, der seine Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtete. Harry wettete darauf, dass er ein Auror war.

Seine Mutter sprang auf, als sie sich näherten, und erreichte zuerst Lupin, da Harry zögernd zurückblieb, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen darauf, was eigentlich los war. „Danke, dass du ihn hergebracht hast, Remus", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß, wie ungern du die Schule verlässt."

„Das ist selbstverständlich, Lily."

„Hallo Schatz." Seine Mutter streckte ihm die Arme entgegen, und Harry ließ sich in ihre Umarmung sinken. Lily gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich will wissen, was passiert ist, Mum", erwiderte Harry sacht, löste sich aus ihrem Griff und sah in das abgespannte und müde Gesicht seiner Mutter.

„Er wird wieder gesund, Harry", erwiderte sie. „Aber die Ärzte sagen, er muss etwa eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben."

„Kann ich zu ihm?"

„Noch nicht." Als Harry die Stirn runzelte, erklärte sie weiter. „Ministerin Figg spricht gerade mit ihm."

„Oh." Es wurde leichter, zu atmen, und als seine Mutter ihn zu der Bank führte, setzte er sich und konnte ein Seufzen tiefer Erleichterung nicht verhindern. Sein Dad würde gesund werden. Alles würde wieder in Ordnung kommen...

„Was ist passiert, Lily?" Remus setzte sich auf den anderen Platz neben Harry.

„Da war ein Hinterhalt", erwiderte Lily. „James wollte sich mit einer Informantin treffen, aber es war eine Falle. Arabella und ich kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um die Explosion einer Muggelkneipe mitzubekommen. Eine Menge Leute wurden verletzt. James war in der Nähe der Tür, daher hatte er Glück."

„Wie viele Tote?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte sie sanft. Ihre grünen Augen, denen Harrys eigene so sehr ähnelten, wirkten besorgt. „Zu viele. Fudge und die Leute von Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen sind schon da."

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schoss Harry durch den Kopf, und er runzelte die Stirn. „Mum, warum seid ihr ihm gefolgt? Wie konntet ihr wissen, was los ist?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann, Liebling." Lily drückte ihn sacht an sich, und so neugierig er sein mochte, Harry nickte. Schon seit Jahren wusste er über die Schlüsselposition seiner Eltern im Phönixorden Bescheid, aber es schien immer eine Menge zu geben, was sie ihm nicht sagen konnten. Beschwerden darüber brachten ihn natürlich nicht weiter (dachten sie immer noch, er sei zu jung, um zu verstehen?), daher hatte er gelernt, es zu akzeptieren, aber trotzdem wollte er mehr wissen. Er war nicht dumm und auch kein kleines Kind mehr. Harry verstand besser als die meisten in seinem Alter, welche Bedrohung Voldemort für die magische Welt darstellte. Dumbledores Berufung zum Zaubereiminister hatte geholfen, die Terrorwelle etwas einzudämmen, doch selbst dieser mächtige Zauberer hatte den Dunklen Lord bisher nicht aufhalten können. Seine Macht war einfach zu groß.

Wütende Stimmen im Krankenzimmer seines Vaters, die laut genug wurden, um verständlich zu sein, weckten ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„... Nein, du hörst mir zu, junger Mann", fauchte Mrs. Figg. „Das war's, und ich bleibe dabei! Keine Feldarbeit mehr, und keine närrischen Glücksspiele! Es bestehen zu große Risiken, als dass du dich jede Woche hochjagen lassen könntest - wage es nicht, mich zu unterbrechen, James Potter! Wir können uns nicht leisten, dich zu verlieren, und das weißt du verdammt noch mal selbst!"

Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, und er lauschte aufmerksam; es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass er miterlebte, wie die kultivierte Mrs. Figg seinen Vater zusammenstauchte! Tatsächlich hatte er noch nie miterlebt, wie jemand auf diese Weise mit seinem Vater sprach... Seine Mutter und Remus tauschten amüsierte Blicke; scheinbar dachten auch sie, dass sein Vater es verdiente, angeschrieen zu werden.

„Bella...", setzte sein Vater an.

„Denk nicht einmal daran!", wütete Mrs. Figg. „Mit Schmeicheleien wirst du dich diesmal nicht herausreden! Der Orden braucht dich, und du wirst nicht da raus gehen und dich töten lassen..."

„Und ich werde mich nicht von Voldemort einschüchtern lassen", gab sein Vater zurück. „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass irgendjemand das tun muss, was ich gerade tue, also geh und finde jemand Besseren als mich! An dem Tag räume ich das Feld, aber bis dahin kann es sich der Orden nicht leisten, mich abzuschieben! Hättest du Recht, wäre Dumbledore persönlich hier und würde mich anschreien, und ich kann ihn nirgendwo sehen. Also halt die Klappe, Arabella. Du kannst mich nicht überzeugen."

„Aber ich kann es dir befehlen", fauchte die alte Frau, und Harry konnte sich ihre wütende Miene vorstellen.

„Das wäre mir egal."

„Ich würde dich wegen Befehlsverweigerung melden."

„Ach ja?", grollte sein Vater, und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Sein Dad war niemand, der einfach aufgab... Die Sturheit der Familie Potter hatte eindeutig er an seinen Sohn weitergegeben.

„Dann werde ich deinen eigensinnigen Arsch aus der Abteilung jagen, zu deinem eigenen besten!"

„Na sicher wirst du das."

„Ach, sei verdammt!"

Sein Vater lachte. „Das auch."

„Irgendwann werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen, James Potter." Mrs. Figg seufzte verzweifelt.

„Dann mach wenigstens ein Großereignis daraus. Ich hasse schlichte Abgänge."

„James! Ich meine es ernst. Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal diese Witze sein lassen?" Sie schrie wieder.

„Naja, falls du mich jetzt gleich töten willst, kann ich mich ja nicht gerade wehren, also muss ich ja irgendwas machen", erwiderte Harrys Vater trocken.

„Wie mich zu Tode zu ärgern?", fragte die alte Frau.

„Na, wenn es funktioniert? Ich nehme jeden Sieg, den ich kriegen kann."

Mrs. Figg seufzte erneut. „Ich nehme an, ich kann nichts dagegen tun, oder? Du wirst dich nie ändern." Sie schwieg einen Augenblick, und Harry vermutete, dass sie ihren berühmten tödlichen Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet hatte. „Noch irgendwas, was du mir sagen willst, bevor ich gehe?"

„Ich denke, ich habe alles abgedeckt."

„Gut", erwiderte Mrs. Figg brüsk. „Werd schnell gesund, James. Du wirst dieses Bett diese Woche nicht verlassen!"

„Aye, Ma'am", gab sein Vater friedlich nach, und einen Augenblick später schwang die Tür auf. Eine mehr als verärgerte Arabella Figg stand in ihrem Rahmen, und ihre Augen schweiften erwartungsvoll über Harry und seine Begleiter. Als sie der gleichermaßen amüsierten und verärgerten Miene seiner Mutter gewahr wurde, glitt ein Schmunzeln über ihre angespannte Miene.

„Ihr habt mitgehört, was?", fragte sie.

„Ja."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du besser mit ihm umgehen kannst als ich", schnappte sie mürrisch. „Wirklich, so einen unerträglichen Depp könnte ich nie heiraten."

Lily lachte. „Er ist schwierig, nicht wahr?"

„Ständig."

Und dann verschwand Mrs. Figg und ließ sie allein zurück. Als Harry, seine Mutter und Remus den Raum betraten, wäre Harry beinahe schockiert stehen geblieben; sein Dad lag blass im Bett, und Verbände bedeckten einen Teil seines Gesichts. Sein rechter Arm steckte ebenfalls in einer Schlinge, und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, welche Verletzungen die Bettdecke verbarg. Er sah schrecklich aus... Doch sein Dad lächelte, als sie eintraten, auch wenn sein Blick etwas gläsern wirkte. Schon aus Gewohnheit sah er sich nach der Brille seines Vaters um (er wusste, wie unangenehm es war, sie nicht zu tragen), doch sie war nirgends zu sehen. Vorsichtig trat er an den Rand des Bettes. Sein Vater lächelte.

„Du kannst dich ruhig setzen, Harry", bemerkte er. „Ich beiße nicht."

Harry errötete. „Ich weiß." Er ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder, zur Rechten seines Vaters, und beobachtete seinen lächelnden Dad, wie er die anderen beiden begrüßte.

„Hallo, mein Engel" Auch Harrys Mutter lächelte und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, bevor sie seine Hand nahm. Mit etwas verschwommenem Blick sah James zu seinem Freund auf. „Danke, dass du Harry hergebracht hast, Remus."

„Dafür sind Freunde da, Krone."

„Was ist mit deiner Brille passiert, Dad?" Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen.

„Ein bisschen verbogen", erwiderte James. „Oder eher... völlig kaputt. Irreparabel. Ich hatte gehofft, dass deine Mum meine Ersatzbrille von daheim mitbringt."

„Bitte schön." Geübt platzierte seine Mutter die Brille auf der Nase ihres Mannes und nutzte wie immer die Gelegenheit, ihm das Haar zu zerstrubbeln. Harry hasste das, und sein Vater genauso; er knurrte scherzhaft.

„Danke vielmals", brummte er.

„Immer wieder gern, Liebling." Lily hatte dasselbe verschmitzte Lächeln wie ihr Sohn, und nun setzte sie es ein. „Sei lieb, sonst nehme ich sie dir wieder weg."

„Man soll nicht auf Leuten herumhacken, die sich nicht wehren können", beschwerte sich sein Dad.

„Vor ein paar Minuten bist du doch noch ganz gut zurecht gekommen", konterte seine Mutter.

„Arabella hat nicht gedroht, mir meine Brille wegzunehmen."

Harrys Mutter lächelte. „Wie wär's mit einem Handel. Du bleibst so lange im Bett, wie dein Arzt es für nötig hält, dann darfst du sie behalten."

„Irgendwelche Unterstützung, Harry?", seufzte James. Harry grinste.

„Sorry, Dad. Ich glaube, heute bin ich auf Mums Seite."

Als Antwort erntete er einen trotzigen, ärgerlichen Blick. „Verräter."

„Sieht eher so aus, als wäre dein Sohn weiser als du, James", schnaubte Remus.

„Ich sehe schon, sogar du stellst dich gegen mich. Danke vielmals, Moony."

Sie lachten. Es war gut zu sehen, dass sein Dad immer noch Witze reißen und lachen konnte, trotz all der Verletzungen und Verbände. Harry gelang es beinahe, sich wieder normal zu fühlen. Auf dem Weg nach St. Mungos hatte er befürchtet, seinen Vater zu verlieren, und als er ihn eben zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, was er denken sollte, doch jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass mehr als eine Handvoll Todesser nötig waren, um James Potter zu erledigen. Seine Sorge ließ nach und wurde durch Neugierde ersetzt.

„Also, wie bist du da raus gekommen, Dad?", fragte er.

Sein Vater grinste. „Ich habe gelernt zu fliegen."

„Dad." Es gab Zeiten, und diese gehörte eindeutig dazu, in denen Harry das Gefühl hatte, erwachsener als sein eigener Vater zu sein.

„Doch, wirklich." Sein Dad lachte. „Ich war unterwegs zur Tür, als einer der Todesser sich dazu entschloss, den Pub in die Luft zu jagen, und habe gelernt zu fliegen. Ohne Besen." Er zuckte mit der linken Schulter; es sah aus, als sei die andere zurzeit außer Betrieb. „Ich muss allerdings noch an meiner Landung arbeiten, bin wohl doch etwas hart aufgekommen. Als ich aufwachte, schrie mir deine Mutter ins Ohr und Mrs. Figg war damit beschäftigt, Todesser zu verjagen... Wie auch immer, eine durchaus dankbare Konstellation. Wäre ich aufgewacht und hätte Arabella vor mir gehabt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich wieder ohnmächtig geworden."

Harry lachte; Remus gab ein merkwürdig ersticktes Geräusch von sich, als versuche er, nicht zu kichern. Seine Mutter jedoch verpasste seinem Vater einen leichten Hieb gegen die Schulter. „James, das ist nicht nett."

Sein Dad zuckte wieder mit der einen Schulter. „Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, Lily. Du bist eine weit hübschere Retterin als Arabella Figg. Und wäre sie es gewesen, die mich unter dem Schutt rausgezogen hat, würde ich vermutlich nichts mehr vom Krieg mitbekommen, bis Harry achtzehn ist."

Wieder lachten sie, alle wissend, wie Recht er hatte. Durch die enge Zusammenarbeit Mrs. Figgs mit James war sie eine Art Großmutter für ihn geworden, aber selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass sie niemals einen Groll vergaß. Sie war die Art Person, die am liebsten wartete, bis ein Groll an hohem Alter starb, damit sie ihn ausstopfen und an die Wand hängen konnte. Sie machte großartige Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenke, gab aber einen furchtbar strengen Babysitter ab; wie oft Harry Tadel wegen seiner „wilden" Tendenzen kassiert hatte, war unzählbar. Schon früh hatte er gelernt, dass sie zwar eine sehr gebildete Frau war, ihr Vokabular jedoch so umfangreich und farbenfroh wie das eines professionellen Quidditchspielers werden konnte. Tatsächlich übertraf sie wohl die Quidditchspieler... Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und es folgte die erwartbare Frage.

„Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Peter!" Remus reagierte zuerst, erhob sich und hielt dem kleinwüchsigen Mann die Hand entgegen. „Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"

Der Blonde grinste. „Gerade eben. Dumbledore war so nett mich zu informieren. Heute Abend muss ich zurück nach Frankreich, aber ich wollte erst nachsehen, ob mit James alles in Ordnung ist."

„Mal von Drohungen meiner Frau und dem Verrat meines Sohnes abgesehen geht es mir großartig", erwiderte sein Vater und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Lily drückte ihn zurück ins Bett. „Wie geht es dir, Wurmschwanz?"

„Gut. Du siehst scheiße aus, Krone." Peter kam näher, um seine Hand zu ergreifen.

„Peter!", schnappte Harrys Mutter und durchbohrte ihn mit einem Blick, unter dem sich sowohl ihr Ehemann als auch ihr Sohn gewunden hätten.

Doch der dritte Rumtreiber grinste nur schurkisch. „Ich bin völlig sicher, dass Harry das Wort schon kennt, Lily", erwiderte er. „Nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Ich glaube, ich hab es schon mal gehört", stimmte Harry trocken zu, doch seine feierliche Miene wurde zerstört, als Peter ihm das Haar zerzauste. „He! Du weißt, dass ich das hasse!"

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Kleiner." Peter schmunzelte.

„Gleichfalls, Peter", antwortete Harry. Der alte Freund seines Vaters wandte sich um, um seine Mutter auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Und natürlich hallo, Lily" Er grinste noch immer.

Sie seufzte und lächelte widerwillig. „Hallo Peter."

Dann jedoch verschwand das verspielte Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht. Peter setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und wurde ernst. „Du musst damit aufhören, James."

„He, ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr im Krankenhaus", widersprach Harrys Vater sofort.

„Das meine ich nicht, Krone." Peter sah auf seine Hände hinab, runzelte die Stirn und sah James schließlich in die Augen. „Deine Arbeit ist zu gefährlich, und du machst sie schon seit Jahren. Überlass eine Weile einem anderen das Kommando."

„Das kann ich nicht, Peter", kam die ruhige Antwort.

Peters Stirnrunzeln intensivierte sich. „Ich meinte nicht, dass du aufhören sollst zu kämpfen. Nur, dass du es verdienst zu..."

„Ich kann nicht aufhören", erwiderte James. „Nicht jetzt. Es steht so viel auf dem Spiel... Ich muss weitermachen. Die Leute brauchen Hoffnung, Peter, und ich kann vielleicht nicht alles tun, aber zumindest meinen Teil beitragen."

„Du hast mehr getan, als man von dir erwarten kann", beharrte Peter.

„Das haben andere auch."

Die Feststellung hing schwer in der Luft, und Harry schluckte betreten; er wusste genau, woran seine Eltern und ihre Freunde dachten. Einen Augenblick lang wurden sie still, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach - und jeder erinnerte sich auf seine Weise. Remus, war Harry aufgefallen, hatte sich während der gesamten Diskussion still verhalten, obwohl er, wie Harry wusste, bereits dieselbe Unterhaltung mit James geführt hatte. Vermutlich auch seine Mutter - seine Familie war in Sorge, dass James sich in ein reines Arbeitstier verwandelte. Sein Vater beharrte zwar darauf, dass es einfach nötig war, doch Harry wusste, dass Peter, Remus und seine Mutter Recht hatten. Doch seine Mutter und Remus schwiegen. Sie hatten diese Schlacht zu oft verloren, um noch auf Erfolg zu hoffen. Schließlich sprach Peter mit der Stimme eines Mannes, der hasste, was er sagen musste.

„Du kannst Sirius nicht zurückbringen, James."

Harrys Vater blinzelte traurig. „Das weiß ich", erwiderte er. „Aber wenn ich auch nur einen vor seinem Schicksal bewahren kann, dann ist es das wert."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	10. Kapitel 9: Zeit der Angst

**Disclaimer: **_Alles beim Alten hier. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, PU gehört Robin, dem Fanclub gehört das Recht auf Reviews (ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt! ;-)). _

_Wir bedanken uns für eure lieben Reviews und wünschen euch viel Spaß mit „Kapitel 9: Zeit der Angst"...

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 9: Zeit der Angst

* * *

In Hogwarts ging das Leben weiter. Der erfolglose Hinterhalt beherrschte alle Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten - der berühmte James Potter hatte erneut überlebt. Die Journalisten begannen, ihn „den Unsterblichen" zu nennen, zumal man sich einig war, dass der Anführer der Auror hartnäckig den zweiten Platz auf Voldemorts berüchtigter Liste hielt, übertroffen nur von Albus Dumbledore, dem einzigen Mann, den der Dunkle Lord fürchtete und der die Zaubererwelt vier Jahre zuvor vor ihrem Untergang bewahrt hatte. Über die Jahre hatte Harrys Vater sich zu einem bleibenden Dorn im Auge Voldemorts entwickelt, und nun schien er erneut sein Ziel geworden zu sein. Mehrere Zwischenfälle ließen Harry die Zähne fletschen (ausgelöst zumeist von Malfoys unvermeidlichen Kommentaren darüber, dass die Tage seiner Eltern gezählt seien), doch nichts geschah. Und so war Harry weiterhin in Sicherheit in Hogwarts und versuchte so zu tun, als sei die ganze Welt in Ordnung. 

Sein erstes Quidditchspiel - gegen Slytherin natürlich - machte es beinahe beschämend einfach. Harrys phänomenales Naturtalent übertraf sogar das seines Vaters, der einst fast eine professionelle Karriere angestrebt hatte, und als einziger Erstklässler in der diesjährigen Mannschaft trat er als Gryffindors Sucher an. Sein erstes Spiel war nichts als berauschend, trotz der drei gebrochenen Rippen, die er kassierte, als er unmittelbar vor dem Fang des Schnatzes Bekanntschaft mit einem gut gezielten Klatscher machte. Ein anderer Klatscher hatte Fred Weasley fast den Schädel gespalten, und so endeten die beiden auf der Krankenstation, während ihre Teamkameraden feierten – nicht einmal das jedoch konnte ihnen die Freude nehmen, einen Sieg gegen Malfoys Haus erzielt zu haben. Auf vielfältige Weise repräsentierte Quidditch in Hogwarts den Krieg, und gerade hatte sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren das Licht (Gryffindor) über das Dunkle (Slytherin) erhoben. Vielleicht mochte die reale Welt sich nicht so einfach in Schwarz und Weiß unterteilen lassen, aber schließlich waren sie noch jung.

Doch selbst Hogwarts war nicht gegen die Geschehnisse der Außenwelt abgeschottet, und Mitte November bekamen die Gryffindor-Erstklässler selbst einen Anflug der Tragödien des Krieges zu spüren. Kurz bevor die morgendliche Post eintraf, führte Professor Fletcher den verwirrten Neville Longbottom aus der Großen Halle und erklärte ihm düster, dass jemand aus der Familie in Hogwarts sei. Minuten später, mit der Ankunft der Ausgabe von Hermines Tagespropheten erfuhren sie, warum.

LONGBOTTOM IN GEFANGENSCHAFT

Am frühen Abend des gestrigen Tages führte der Veteran Frank Longbottom

ein Aurorenteam zu einem bekannten Treffpunkt der Todesser im Süden

Londons, um einen vermeintlichen Todesser zu überführen. Das Treffen entpuppte

sich als Hinterhalt. Im folgenden Kampf der fünf Auroren gegen mindestens ein Dutzend

Todesser wurden Augenzeugen zufolge sechs Muggel getötet.

Longbottom, Auror seit 1976, gewährleistete das Überleben seines Teams -

jedoch zu einem hohen Preis. Während er Ernie Jordan, Virginia Wilson, Sam

Ackerley und Oscar Whitenack den Rücken deckte, wurde er von mehreren

Todessern eingekreist.

Zeugen zufolge versuchte er den Zauberstab gegen sich selbst zu richten, um

seine Gefangennahme zu verhindern, wurde jedoch aufgehalten, bevor er

sich das Leben nehmen konnte. Gerüchte besagen, man habe ihn nach Askaban,

in das ehemalige Zauberergefängnis und gegenwärtige Hauptquartier von Ihm-

Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf gebracht.

Auf Rettung besteht wenig Hoffnung. Arabella Figg, Leiterin der Ministeriums-

abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, kommentierte: „Frank ist ein guter Mann

und außergewöhnlicher Auror. Natürlich versuchen wir alles in unserer Macht

Stehende, um ihn zu befreien... Aber erwarten Sie keine Wunder. Alles, was getan

werden kann, wird getan."

Bis zum heutigen Tag ist es niemandem gelungen, aus Askaban zu entkommen.

Wiederholte Anstrengungen des Ministeriums, die Verteidigungsanlagen der

Insel zu durchbrechen, sind gescheitert. Gerüchte besagen, dass die angebliche

Geheimorganisation „Orden des Phönix" ebenfalls Angriffe plane. Über diesen

„Orden" ist jedoch nach wie vor nichts außer seinem Namen bekannt. Es wird

behauptet, dass er gemeinsam mit dem Ministerium in den Kampf gegen Ihn-

Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf verstrickt sei.

Frank Longbottoms Ehefrau Alice, ebenfalls Aurorin, konnte nicht für einen

Kommentar erreicht werden. Das Ehepaar hat einen Sohn, Neville, der gerade

sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei absolviert.

Er ist elf Jahre alt.

„Der arme Neville", brachte Hermine heraus.

„Ja...", erwiderte Ron und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der blinzelte. Von all seinen Freunden verstand er die Hoffnungslosigkeit der Situation am Besten. Harry wusste, dass sein Vater schon seit Jahren über einer Möglichkeit brütete, Askaban zu stürmen, jedoch nie nennenswerte Erfolge erzielt hatte. Alles andere wäre ein Wunder gewesen.

„Ich hoffe, Neville kommt damit klar", antwortete Harry schließlich und wünschte, dass es mehr gäbe, was er sagen könnte.

Aber es gab einfach nichts.

Neville erschien weder am Vormittag noch am Nachmittag zum Unterricht. In der Nacht kehrte er nicht in den Schlafsaal zurück, wo Harry, Ron, Dean und Seamus sorgenvoll auf ihn warteten. Am nächsten Morgen erfuhren sie, dass er für ein paar Tage zu seiner Mutter und Großmutter gefahren war; zwei Tage später kehrte er zurück. Neville, der immer ein stiller (wenngleich ungewöhnlich fröhlicher) Junge gewesen war, wurde nur noch stiller und war oft geistig abwesend. Er begann manchmal, vergesslich und ungeschickt zu werden (was ihm früher nie passiert wäre) und Gryffindors Erstklässler mussten oft genug aus dem Weg springen, um den Desastern zu entgehen, zu deren Auslöser Neville sich entwickelte. Sie störten sich natürlich nicht daran, denn dafür waren Freunde da, doch nach einer Woche wurde es zunehmend schwieriger, Neville von Schwierigkeiten fernzuhalten. Es schien ihn einfach nicht zu interessieren. Zaubertränke, natürlich, war am Schlimmsten.

Die Stunde hatte ganz gut angefangen. Zu gut, hätte Harry im Nachhinein gesagt, irgendetwas hatte einfach passieren müssen. Ausnahmsweise ließen Malfoy und seine Kumpel sie in Ruhe (obwohl Harry sicher war, dass sie irgendwelche niederen Motive dafür hatten) und die Stunde ging bis kurz vor ihrem Ende ereignislos vorbei. Nur ein paar Zutaten und sie würden fertig sein...

Plötzlich kippte Nevilles Kessel um.

Besser gesagt, er krachte zu Boden, und sein Inhalt verteilte sich überall. Spritzer des brodelnden grünen Gemischs trafen Harry und Ron (was wenigstens Hermine verschonte, die hinter ihnen stand), Dean und - natürlich - Professor Snape. In den Rücken. Quer über seine teure seidene Robe.

Erwartungsgemäß fuhr der Tränkemeister herum, mit einem Gesicht, als könne er seine Wut nur mühsam zurückhalten. Sofort fokussierte er seinen Blick unerbittlich auf Neville, der erschrocken zurückwich. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich gefährlich, bevor er die Kontrolle über sich zurückfand, und seine Worte kamen so gepresst hervor, dass er seine Verachtung kaum verbergen konnte. Seine Augen flammten, als er Neville anfuhr.

„Ist Selbstkontrolle für Sie zu viel verlangt, Longbottom? Sind Sie nicht fähig zu erkennen, wann Sie sich zusammenreißen sollten?"

Neville wirkte, als wolle er im Boden versinken. „Es tut mir leid, Professor", erwiderte er unsicher. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst..."

„Natürlich haben Sie nicht aufgepasst!", fauchte Snape. „Aber was soll ich auch von jemandem aus Ihrer Familie erwarten. Jeder von Ihnen ist gleichermaßen nutzlos und inkompetent."

Nevilles Gesicht wurde weiß. Hermine keuchte. Und was Ron vor sich hinmurmelte, widersprach sicherlich allem, was seine Mutter ihn je gelehrt hatte, während Harry nichts anderes tun konnte, als Lehrer und Mitschüler anzustarren. Für einen Augenblick hätte er schwören können, dass Snapes starre Miene ins Wanken geriet, als Neville Longbottoms Unterlippe zu zittern begann, doch er richtete nur weiter boshaft seine Augen auf ihn und forderte den Jungen heraus, dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter der ältesten aller Schulen der Hexerei und Zauberei zu widersprechen. Nach der emotionalen Achterbahn, in der Neville sich in der letzten Woche wieder gefunden hatte, stand das natürlich völlig außer Frage - nach einem halbherzigen Versuch, dem Blick des wütenden Professors standzuhalten, drehte Neville sich um. Bebend stürmte er aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Einen Augenblick lang wusste keiner der Erstklässler, wie er reagieren sollte. Nevilles Verschwinden schien sogar Snape zu überraschen, und Harry nutzte das allgemeine Erstaunen, um einen Blick mit Ron zu wechseln; sein rothaariger Freund nickte verständnisvoll. Merkwürdig genug, dass Snape sie nicht im Geringsten beachtete, als Ron Anstalten machte, Neville zu folgen, und Harry ihn davon abhielt. Unangenehme Stille hing im Zaubertränkeraum, bis Snapes Augen sich plötzlich verengten und er sich zu den Gryffindors umwandte.

„Wischt diese Schweinerei auf", schnappte er unvermittelt und wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu. Langsam kehrte das Leben in den Klassenraum zurück, und als Harry auf dem feuchten Boden ausrutschte, konnte er Malfoy und seine Freunde über Nevilles Feigheit kichern hören. Wie gewöhnlich ließ Snape es ihnen durchgehen.

Unglaublicherweise erwähnte er den Vorfall nie wieder.

* * *

Neville ging es schließlich besser. Das stille, seit neustem verängstigte und einsame Äußere des Jungen verbarg eine Stärke, die nur wenige vorhergesehen hätten. Und am Ende vergaß er nie, wie sehr seine Freunde sich um ihn gekümmert hatten, etwa als Ron ihn aufspürte und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schleppte, wo sie ihn mit Witzeleien und Gelächter aus der Reserve lockten - war nicht jeder zumindest einmal zum Opfer von Snapes Tyrannei geworden? Ein hinterhältiger Idiot war er, ein nichtsnutziger Bastard, dem es verboten sein sollte zu lehren. Am Ende würde alles gut ausgehen - sie versicherten es ihm mit leichtfertigem Lächeln, obwohl sie selbst weit davon entfernt waren, es zu glauben. Doch Freunde standen sich nun mal in den guten und den schlechten Zeiten bei. Hermine ging sogar so weit, mit Professor Fletcher, ihrem distanzierten und kühlen Hauslehrer über den Vorfall zu sprechen - unglücklicherweise kam nichts dabei heraus, obwohl sie hofften, der Schulleiter habe mit Professor Snape ein paar Worte unter vier Augen gesprochen. Harry versicherte ihnen, dass er es tun würde. Remus Lupin war einfach die Sorte Mann dafür. 

Alles in allem war der Vorfall schon beinahe vergessen, als die sechs Misfits Gryffindors sich abmühten, sich auf jede mögliche Weise an ihrem Lehrer zu rächen, und selbst Neville musste im nächsten Unterricht im Kerker lachen, als die Tafel Snape (unter anderem) erklärte, er sei ein hässlicher, schleimiger und fettiger Idiot, unwürdig die heiligen Kerker von Hogwarts zu betreten. Slytherins, behauptete die Tafel, seien sowieso im Allgemeinen ein Haufen hinterhältiger, verweichlichter Doofmänner, die dämlich genug waren zu denken, dass Macht irgendwas bedeutete. Außerdem, verkündete die Tafel, verstanden sie nichts von Freundschaft. Dann fuhr sie erneut mit farbenfrohen Beschimpfungen fort (farbenfroh natürlich auf mehr als eine Weise, denn sie hatten die Tafel nicht nur verhext, damit sie schimpfte; sie hatten alle Regenbogenfarben benutzt, um ihre kreative Sprache angemessen darzustellen). Nichts konnte die Tafel aufhalten, bis der Zauber nach über zwölf Stunden auslief. Es endete mit Nachsitzen, doch die Tunichtgute entschieden, dass es den Streich auf jeden Fall wert gewesen war.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet hätte Snape sich sehr viel weniger Ärger gemacht, wenn er sie nicht hätte nachsitzen lassen.

* * *

Mitternacht. 

Eine Zeit für illegale Taten, verbotene Treffen und unbemerktes Herumschleichen. Nächtliche Dunkelheit hatte stets jene fasziniert, die Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden wünschten. Schatten und Stille brachten Sicherheit und halfen dabei, Ängste zu schüren. Nicht grundlos nennen Muggel diese Zeit die Hexenstunde, denn die Geschichte hat bewiesen, wie vielseitig Hexen und Zauberer den Schutz der Nacht zu nutzen vermochten. Ob für Gutes oder Böses, Mitternacht war der ideale Zeitpunkt. Für Mord oder Chaos gab es keinen besseren.

Die älteren Misfits hatten Letzteres schon in ihrem ersten Jahr erkannt. Das andere fanden die jüngeren gerade heraus.

Harry, Ron und Hermine kehrten gerade von einer Runde Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape zurück und hatten beschlossen, dass sie genauso gut das Beste aus ihrer verbliebenen Zeit machen konnten. Immerhin waren sie sowieso wach, und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Snape sie früh gehen lassen. Solche Nachsicht, falls man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, war neu. Also beschlossen sie, als Dank etwas Unruhe zu stiften. Immerhin war der stellvertretende Schulleiter nach wie vor ein hässlicher, bösartiger Bastard, der es nicht besser verdiente. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass ein paar der entdeckungsfreudigeren Pflanzen aus dem Gewächshaus sich gut in seinem Büro machen würden (das Snape in dem Moment verlassen hatte, in dem er sie entließ), und wollten ihren Worten nun Taten folgen lassen. Professor Sprout, freundlich und vertrauensselig wie sie war, schloss Gewächshaus Drei nie ab. Dieses Wissen war Fred und George bereits im letzten Jahr sehr nützlich gewesen, und sie hatten es freundlicherweise an ihre jüngeren Kameraden weitergegeben.

Harry hoffte nur, dass sie eine Pflanze fanden, die biss. Am besten ständig. Er konnte sich Snapes Miene schon vorstellen, wenn so eine Pflanze ihre Zähne in seinen milchig-glatten Hintern versenkte... Grinsend vertrieb er den Gedanken. Er würde sich noch früh genug daran freuen können. Nun mussten sie erst mal in das Gewächshaus eindringen und finden, was sie suchten - keine einfache Leistung, sich zu dritt unter einem Tarnumhang zu verstecken, egal wie jung man war. Wie immer trat ihm Ron auf den Fuß und zerquetschte seine Zehen zu Brei, und Harry unterdrückte den Dran zu fluchen. „Ron! Vorsichtig!"

„Tut mir leid."

„Könnt ihr nicht still sein?", zischte Hermine. „Man wird uns hören!"

„Es ist niemand da, der uns hören könnte, Mine", erwiderte Ron.

„Ach ja?" Sie gestikulierte in Richtung einer vermummten Gestalt, die ein Stück entfernt über den Rasen schritt. „Was ist dann mit dem? Und nenn mich nicht Mine. Mein Name ist Hermine."

„Herrje, sorry", flüsterte der Rothaarige, ohne sehr bedauernd zu wirken.

„Shhh!" Harry brachte sie beide zum Schweigen und beobachtete den dunklen Schatten. Er sprach sehr leise. „Ich glaube, das ist Snape!"

„Klasse. Der hat gerade noch gefehlt", nörgelte Ron. Er ergriff Harrys Ellenbogen. „Dann los, lasst uns verschwinden."

Harry wollte schon antworten, doch Hermine war schneller. „Verschwinden?", wiederholte sie und schien Harrys Gedanken zu lesen. „Warum sollten wir verschwinden? Lasst uns rausfinden, was er macht."

„Warum?"

Harry grinste. „Gute Frage", erwiderte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass Ron es so nicht gemeint hatte. „Warum ist er hier?"

„Insbesondere um diese Uhrzeit..., fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Wer ist das?" Harrys scharfe Augen entdeckten eine zweite Gestalt.

„Wo?", fragte Hermine.

„Da!" Ron wies mit dem Finger auf den Neuankömmling, der sich ebenfalls unter einem Mantel verbarg und aus Richtung der Haupttore des Innenhofs gekommen war.

„Das macht man nicht, Ron!"

„Wirklich, Hermine, man könnte meinen, wir hätten keinen Tarnumhang", gab der Rotschopf zurück.

Harry wusste, dass sie rot wurde. „Ach ja."

„Seid doch endlich still!", forderte Harry sie auf und beobachtete, wie die beiden Gestalten sich trafen. Es war aus der Entfernung schwierig zu sagen, aber er schätzte, dass sie beide männlich waren - und war fast sicher, dass der erste Professor Snape war. Er strengte seine Ohren an, um zu hören, was sie sagten, und wettete, dass seine Kameraden dasselbe taten.

Als Snape zum Stehen kam, sprach die andere Person mit ängstlicher Stimme. „Was hat denn so lange gedauert?"

„Was ich mache, geht Sie nichts an", schnauzte der stellvertretende Schulleiter ihn gereizt an. „Seien Sie froh über mein Einverständnis, Sie überhaupt zu treffen."

„Unser Meister wart... wartet nicht sehr gerne", stotterte der andere.

„Unser Meister, Quirrell, ist sich gewahr, dass ich Zeit brauche", erwiderte Snape düster.

Hermine atmete scharf ein, und Harry spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Es gab nur eine Person, auf die sie sich beziehen konnten...

„Ich weigere mich, die Schuld für Ihre Verspätung auf mich zu nehmen", knurrte Quirrell. „Was auch immer passiert, Sie werden die Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Halt die Klappe, Quirrell."

Der Professor für Verteidigung zuckte zusammen. Sogar aus der Entfernung konnten sie seine Anspannung erkennen. „Sie haben..."

In einer fließenden Bewegung holte Snape aus, packte den kleineren Mann am Kragen seiner Robe und begann ihn zu schütteln, so dass Quirrell mitten im Satz abbrach. „Ich sagte, du sollst still sein, Quirrell", fuhr er ihn an. „Es sei denn, du willst mit meinem Zorn konfrontiert werden, bevor du den Dunklen Lord triffst." Der zierliche Professor wurde blass, und Snape fuhr säuerlich fort. „Falls es dazu kommt, sei versichert, dass jede Strafe für Verspätungen die deine sein wird, und du wirst dem Dunklen Lord erklären müssen, wie du mich so sehr verärgern konntest, dass ich dich disziplinieren musste, bevor du seiner Nähe würdig wurdest."

Quirrell starrte ihn an, und so taten es die Drei. Harry hatte Snape immer gehasst, ihn jedoch nie so... gefährlich erlebt. Dem Professor für Verteidigung ging es allerdings offensichtlich anders, denn er schwieg zitternd. Einen Augenblick später ließ Snape seinen Kragen los und packte ihn an der Schulter, um ihn vorwärts zu stoßen. „Komm mit", wies er ihn harsch an. „Wir werden erwartet."

Gemeinsam durchquerten die beiden Professoren die Tore von Hogwarts, dann waren sie außer Sicht. Das Trio verharrte schweigend, bis Hermine flüsterte. „Mein Gott", sagte sie. "Sie sind..."

„Todesser", stimmte Harry grimmig zu. Ihm war kalt. Es gab keine andere Deutungsmöglichkeit. Keine andere Erklärung. Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Sie sind Todesser."

„Zwei Lehrer?" Ron klang unglaubwürdig. „Ich meine, mein Dad hat schon immer gesagt, dass Snape einer ist - aber Quirrell? Ich hätte gedacht, dafür sei er viel zu feige. Das ist unglaublich."

„Wir müssen es dem Schulleiter sagen", entschied Hermine.

Sie hatte Recht. Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab; er hatte jetzt wohl keinen Nutzen mehr. Schnell stopfte er ihn in seine Tasche. „Gehen wir."

* * *

Als sie das Schloss betraten, wurde ihnen klar, dass sie ein Problem hatten. Zunächst einmal kannte keiner von ihnen den Weg zu Professor Lupins Büro, und es war nicht so, als hätten sie einfach einen der Lehrer fragen können - eine Wanduhr sagte Harry, dass es ziemlich weit nach Mitternacht war. Außerdem gab es kaum einen Grund, aus dem der Schulleiter in seinem Büro sein sollte; wahrscheinlich lag er im Bett in seinen Privaträumen, und wo die lagen, wusste sie auch nicht. Eine Weile strichen sie ziellos durch das Schloss, in der vagen Hoffnung, einem Professor über den Weg zu laufen (im Augenblick waren sie nicht sehr wählerisch - die einzigen beiden, die sie meiden wollten, befanden sich definitiv nicht im Schloss), doch alles war ungewöhnlich ruhig. In jeder anderen Nacht wären sie dafür außerordentlich dankbar gewesen, doch gerade jetzt machte es ihnen die Sache unnötig schwer. 

Ebenso wie das Auftauchen Filchs.

Harry, Ron und Hermine umrundeten gerade eine Gangbiegung, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach irgendjemandem, der ihnen glauben würde, als Ron beinahe auf Mrs. Norris getreten wäre. Und wo die Katze war, tauchte auch bald Filch auf. Ron fluchte. Mrs. Norris miaute.

Ihr Instinkt trieb sie dazu zu verschwinden, und alle Drei fuhren bereits herum, doch dann ergriff Hermine Harrys Arm und rief: „Wartet!"

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", fauchte Ron, blieb unvermittelt stehen und sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Nein" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Denk nach, Ron. Filch kann..."

„Gut, gut, gut..." Die vertraute Stimme ließ sie verstummen. Sie standen dem Hausmeister gegenüber, der seine Katze auf den Arm genommen hatte. „Schüler im Gang, wenn sie ins Bett gehören... Ich frage mich, was sie vorhaben, meine Süße?"

Mrs. Norris miaute.

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln. „Eigentlich haben wir nach einem Professor gesucht..."

„Natürlich", schnaubte Filch mit hoher und wütender Stimme. „Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass ihr nach einem weiteren Weg gesucht habt, meine Arbeit daran zu sabotieren, dieses Schloss sauber zu halten! Würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn ihr mit den unsäglichen Weasley-Zwillingen unter einer Decke steckt..." Der Hausmeister blinzelte plötzlich und unterbrach sich. „Kommt mit. Professor Fletcher wird schon mit euch fertig."

Es gab Zeiten, da wunderte er sich über Filch. Harry öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, doch Hermine trat ihm ans Schienbein. Als er sie ansah, erkannte er, dass sie richtig lag - sie hatten nach einem Lehrer gesucht, und Professor Fletcher war einmal Auror gewesen. Er würde wissen, was zu tun war, und außerdem würde er wissen, wo sich der Schulleiter aufhielt. Also folgten sie Filch sehr viel kleinlauter, als es in anderen Fällen der Fall gewesen wäre, und warteten geduldig in der Halle, während der Hausmeister in einem Raum verschwand. Sekunden später erschien ihr Hauslehrer.

Mundungus Fletcher mochte einst mit seinem blonden Haar und grünen Augen gut ausgesehen haben. Heute war es nicht einmal die breite Narbe auf seinem Gesicht, die ihn hässlich erscheinen ließ - und das war er -, sondern eher die feindselige und kalte Miene, die er immer zur Schau trug. Vor seiner Gefangenschaft sollte er, so hatte man Harry erzählt, ein freundlicher und leichtfertiger Mann gewesen sein, der viel lachte und ab und zu Witze riss, doch der Mann vor ihnen war nichts dergleichen. Seine Augen waren zu grünem Eis gefroren und wirkten gehetzt, als befinde er sich noch in Voldemorts Händen. Kein Gryffindor (oder was das betraf, kein Hogwarts-Schüler) könnte sagen, dass er unfair sei; Professor Fletcher war sogar manisch gerecht und bevorzugte niemanden. Aber niemand hätte ihn je als nett bezeichnet.

Er wurde nicht einmal gemocht.

Harry jedoch war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, dem ehemaligen Auroren gegenüber zu stehen, als er auf den Korridor stürmte, mit abstehendem Haar, offenbar Schlaf wegblinzelnd, und sie anfuhr. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"

Filch feixte, und Harry entschloss sich, Hermine den Vortritt zu lassen.

„Professor, wir waren draußen und..."

„Was hatten Sie draußen zu suchen?", schnitt Fletcher ihr stirnrunzelnd das Wort ab.

„Wir kamen vom Nachsitzen", erwiderte Ron sofort. „Bei Professor Snape."

„Draußen?" Unglücklicherweise entging dem Hauslehrer Gryffindors nicht viel, und Harry beobachtete, wie Hermine Ron ‚versehentlich' auf dem Fuß trat. Kräftig.

„Sir, warum wir draußen waren, ist unwichtig", warf Harry schnell ein und übertönte Rons leises, nicht allzu männliches Quietschen. „Wichtig ist nur, dass wir Professor Snape und Professor Quirrell gesehen haben, wie sie das Schloss verließen... und sie haben über den Dunklen Lord gesprochen. Sie klangen wie Todesser, Sir."

Fletchers Augenbrauen schossen so abrupt in die Höhe, dass sie beinahe seine zurückweichende Haarlinie trafen. „Meinen Sie...", begann er ruhig. „Ist es möglich, dass Sie etwas anderes gesehen haben, als Sie denken, Mr. Potter?"

„Bitte, Professor, wir müssen den Schulleiter sehen", mischte Hermine sich ein.

„Sie sind jetzt weg, aber wir wissen nicht, wann sie wieder kommen", fügte Ron hinzu und Harry nickte in dem Versuch, seine Freunde zu unterstützen.

Fletcher studierte sie sorgsam, mit dunklen Augen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Harry hatte Mühe, sich nicht unter seinem Blick zu winden - sie verschwendeten so viel Zeit! Hätte er den Weg gekannt, wäre er einfach in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros losgerannt. So allerdings konnten sie nur warten und hoffen, dass Professor Fletcher ihnen glaubte. Sein Blick ließ ihn jedoch nicht darauf hoffen. Seine kalten Augen zeigten nicht die Dringlichkeit, die sie hätten zeigen müssen. _Wir sind keine dummen Kinder, _wollte er schreien. _Wir denken uns das nicht aus. _Nach einer längeren Pause sprach der ehemalige Auror schließlich.

„Sehr schön", sagte er schroff. „Kommen Sie mit."

Es war schwer, mit den großen Schritten des Professors mitzuhalten, als sie durch die Gänge liefen. Irgendwann auf dem Weg brach Filch aus der Formation, unzweifelhaft, um noch ein paar Runden durch das Schloss zu drehen und nach Störenfrieden zu suchen. Einen Augenblick hoffte Harry, dass Fred, George und Lee schon beendet hatten, was auch immer sie in dieser Nacht vorgehabt hatten, doch er hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, über sie nachzudenken. Im Moment beschäftigten ihn weit wichtigere Belange, und wieder einmal dankte er im Stillen dafür, dass Professor Lupin ein so guter Freund seines Vaters war. Harry wusste, dass der Schulleiter ihnen glauben würde; Remus war Mitglied des Phönixordens und egal, wie wenig seine Eltern ihm über Dumbledores Geheimorganisation erzählt hatten, Harry wusste, dass Remus eine wichtige Position darin innehatte. Und das bedeutete, dass er etwas gegen Snape und Quirrell würde tun müssen, im Gegensatz zu Professor Fletcher, der ihnen immer wieder zweifelnde Blicke zuwarf und offensichtlich der Meinung war, dass sie überreagierten.

Endlich erreichten sie einen mächtigen Wasserspeier, der direkt in die Wand eingelassen war. Professor Fletcher kam zum Stehen, sah die Steinfigur an und sagte „Aquädukt." Sofort schwang die Statue beiseite und enthüllte eine spiralförmige Steintreppe. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren führte Fletcher sie die Treppen hinauf und in das Büro des Schulleiters hinein. Neben sich bemerkte Harry Hermines Staunen, und er konnte nicht anders, als zuzustimmen. Etwas in diesem Raum erzählte von Hogwarts' langer Geschichte, und plötzlich erfüllte es ihn mit Zufriedenheit, ein Teil davon zu sein.

Portraits früherer Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen verzierten die Wände; sie alle schliefen, und keiner erwachte, als der Verwandlungslehrer seine drei Studenten in den Raum führte - außer dem Portrait Albus Dumbledores, das scheinbar überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte. Stattdessen folgte das Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters ihnen mit seinen unheimlich blauen Augen, alarmiert und aufmerksam, genau wie der Mann, der die Zaubererwelt in den letzten vier Jahren behütet hatte. Manch einer behauptete, es sei seine bloße Anwesenheit, die die Welt davon abhielt, in Chaos zu zerfallen - Harry bemerkte, dass er ihn anstarrte, doch dann kam Dumbledores handverlesener Nachfolger die Treppe hinab, in einer hastig übergeworfenen alten Robe. Lupin wirkte ruhig und undurchschaubar; von den Linien um seine Augen abgesehen wirkte Lupin auf Harry, als sei es völlig normal, dass ein Professor und drei Schüler mitten in der Nacht in sein Büro stürmten. Eine hellbraune Augenbraue hob sich erwartungsvoll.

„Professor Fletcher?"

Der ehemalige Auror schob seine Schüler nach vorne, und Harry, Ron und Hermine bildeten eine unsichere Linie. Fletcher antwortete mit seiner ersten Stimme. „Wir scheinen ein Problem zu haben, Professor."

„Ein Problem?"

„In der Tat." Fletcher nickte auf so zweifelnde Weise in ihre Richtung, dass Harry ihn am liebsten angeschrieen hätte. „Die drei hier behaupten gesehen zu haben, wie die Professoren Snape und Quirrell das Schloss auf eine... verdächtige Weise verlassen haben."

Blaue Augen musterten sie sorgsam. Lupins sprach ruhig und ließ sie nichts von dem Unbehagen sehen, das er fühlen musste. „Erklärt."

Harry tauschte einen raschen Blick mit seinen Freunden, und Hermines bedeutungsvolles Nicken in seine Richtung legte deutlich fest, dass er zu ihrem Sprecher ernannt worden war. Er nahm an, dass das vernünftig war, nachdem er Professor Lupin schon seit seiner Kindheit kannte, aber trotzdem wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Hermine sprach. Die Professoren glaubten Hermine _immer_. Er räusperte sich.

„Sir, wir waren draußen und haben Professor Snape und Professor Quirrell gesehen. Von unserem Standpunkt aus konnten wir sie sprechen hören... und es klang, als seien sie Todesser."

Lupin kam erst jetzt vollständig die Treppe hinab. „Was genau sagten sie, Harry?"

Also berichtete Harry und ließ kein Wort aus - Hermine und Ron unterbrachen ihn nur dann und wann, um Details zu berichtigen. Die ganze Zeit lauschte ihm Lupin mit ernster Miene, sein Gesicht enthüllte nichts. Er stellte keine Fragen und wartete darauf, dass Harry seinen Bericht beendete, bevor er einen düsteren Blick mit Professor Fletcher wechselte. Schließlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte leise. „Ich befürchte, dass ihr drei falsch liegt", sagte er ruhig. „Ich versichere euch, Äußerlichkeiten können in diesem Fall leicht auf die falsche Fährte führen."

Harry verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Unterkiefer.

„Professor?" Offensichtlich empfand Ron dasselbe Gefühl einer schlechten Überraschung, und Hermines Augen hatten sich geweitet.

„Aber Sir, wenn es wahr ist, befindet sich Hogwarts in Gefahr", protestierte sie.

„Hört mir zu, ihr drei", sprach Lupin geduldig. Abwechselnd sah er jeden von ihnen an. „Ich erkenne, dass ihr gekommen seid, weil ihr helfen wollt, und ich weiß es zu schätzen. Euer Wille, so zu handeln, ungeachtet persönlicher Risiken, zeigt eure ehrenhafte Gesinnung. Dennoch, ich kann es nur wiederholen, egal was ihr gesehen habt, ihr liegt falsch. Ich kenne die ... Umstände, die die Professoren Snape und Quirrell dazu veranlasst haben, Hogwarts heute Nacht zu verlassen, und sie beide genießen mein volles Vertrauen."

Harry fühlte, wie sich etwas Kaltes in ihm ausbreitete. Obwohl er Remus Lupin vertraute - der Freund seines Vaters zählte praktisch zur Familie -, stimmte etwas nicht. Er konnte es fühlen, und wusste es; etwas war nicht richtig. Man erzählte ihnen nicht die volle Wahrheit.

„Ist die Frage erlaubt, was sie vorhatten, Professor?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich befürchte, das kann ich euch nicht sagen." Lupin seufzte erneut. Seine blauen Augen, normalerweise freundlich und besorgt, brannten plötzlich auf ihrer Haut, wo sein Blick sie berührte. „Des Weiteren muss ich euch bitten, die Vorkommnisse für euch zu behalten - komplett. Den Grund dafür kann ich euch jetzt nicht nennen, aber zu viele würden glauben, was ihr geglaubt habt, und es könnte allzu leicht eine Panik verursacht werden. Versteht ihr das?"

Harry schluckte. Immer noch, etwas stimmte nicht. Dennoch nickten sie alle. „Ja, Sir."

Hinter ihnen murmelte Professor Fletcher bedeutungsvoll vor sich hin, und Lupin sah einen Augenblick lang auf, um einen Blick mit ihm zu tauschen. In das Schweigen hinein kämpfte Harry gegen den Drang an einfach die Wahrheit zu fordern - er war absolut sicher, dass man ihnen etwas verheimlichte. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas vor sich ging, und egal was Lupin sagte, er wusste genau, wovon Quirrell und Snape gesprochen hatten. Es gab nur einen ‚Dunklen Lord', und Harry hatte nicht sein halbes Leben mit Versteckspielen verbracht, ohne ein oder zwei Dinge über Voldemort zu lernen. Mit einem Auror als Vater wusste Harry mehr über Todesser als die meisten Kinder seines Alters. Er wusste, dass er nicht falsch lag - das war unmöglich! Und so sehr er Remus Lupin vertraute, der immer wie ein Onkel für ihn gewesen war, er wusste, dass etwas in Hogwarts vor sich ging.

Und er war entschlossen herauszufinden, was es war.

„Ich befürchte, ich muss euch allen das Versprechen abnehmen, über diesen Vorfall zu schweigen", fuhr der Schulleiter in demselben freundlichen Tonfall fort. „Ich werde eurem Wort trauen, doch haben muss ich es dennoch."

Ron und Hermine antworteten sofort und versprachen, nichts von dem, was sie gesehen hatten, weiterzuerzählen, doch Harry wollte es nicht. Etwas stimmte absolut nicht... „Harry?"

Der Tonfall blieb nachsichtig, ebenso wie Lupins Miene, doch da war etwas ebenso Eisernes und Eiskaltes in Lupins Blick, das Harry noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, fragte sich, wie diese Augen zu dem Mann gehören konnten, der so oft in seiner Kindheit auf ihn aufgepasst hatte, der ihm begeistert von der Karte des Rumtreibers und von einigen eher peinlichen Schulerlebnissen seiner Eltern erzählt hatte. Remus Lupin war stets der beste aller Babysitter gewesen, leicht dazu zu überreden, ihm Süßigkeiten zu geben, und immer bereit, ihn ein wenig später ins Bett zu schicken - doch in diesen Augen lag keine Nachgiebigkeit. Dieser Blick gehörte einer Seite des Mannes an, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte, eines Mannes, der nicht das geringste Interesse daran hatte nachzugeben. Ein Blick in die Augen seines Ersatzonkels genügte Harry um zu wissen, dass er verlieren würde.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte er ruhig.

Lupin lächelte, und die Kälte in seinem Blick verschwand, als wäre sie niemals da gewesen. „Danke, Harry."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	11. Kapitel 10: Dir selbst sei treu

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling, Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4, und dem Fanclub gehört, wie immer, gar nichts. Der Fanclub umfasst ab sofort in neuer Konstellation Lyianna, Ruevian und Trovia. dekad.ente musste leider wieder aussteigen, aber dafür begrüßen wir Ruevian :-)._

_Wir bedanken uns für eure Reviews und wünschen euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 10: Dir selbst sei treu

* * *

„_Fidem Praestare_."

Müde murmelte Severus Snape das Passwort, um sich Zugang in seine Zimmer zu verschaffen und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er die Zauber einfach so verschlüsseln könnte, dass sie ihn ohne alberne Passwörter erkannten. Wie gewöhnlich gewann jedoch sein Verstand, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sich dann jeder Narr mit einem Kessel und einer Ausgabe von _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ einen Vielsafttrank zusammenbrauen und in seine Wohnung eindringen konnte - was das letzte war, was er wollte. Er schätzte seine Privatsphäre. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Lehrern in Hogwarts hatte er viel zu verbergen.

Die Türen öffneten sich, und Snape versuchte nicht zu taumeln, als er eintrat. Warum er selbst hier noch seine Würde zu wahren versuchte, wusste er nicht - immerhin konnte ihn niemand sehen. Doch alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nicht abschütteln, und sein Stolz hatte ihn schon immer beherrscht. Eine Anzahl von Fehlern, die für ein ganzes Leben gereicht hätte, hatte ihn das gelehrt, und Severus gedachte die harten Lektionen nicht zu vergessen. Dafür waren sie zu schmerzhaft gewesen - seufzend vertrieb er die morbiden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr konnte seine Stimmung allerdings nicht verbessern. _Na wunderbar, _dachte er. _Noch sechs Stunden bis Unterrichtsbeginn. _Er würde sie natürlich im Bett verbringen; Frühstück klang momentan wenig verlockend. Persönliche Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt, dass der Versuch zu essen unweigerlich dazu führen würde, dass er das Essen wieder sah, wenn er nicht zuvor einen Trank gegen die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs nahm.

Während all die reizenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf rumorten, schritt Severus zu einem nahen Bücherregal und hob einen silbernen Kelch an die Lippen, um den Trank in einem Zug zu schlucken. Verspätung, überlegte er, hatte ihre Nachteile, egal was er Quirrell gegenüber behauptet hatte. Voldemort mochte sich der Gründe, aus denen er so oft zuletzt erschien, sehr wohl bewusst sein, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er sie einfach hinnahm. Es war Erleichterung genug, dass er Snape nicht für seine Unzuverlässigkeit getötet hatte, denn der Todesser gab sich nicht mit Entschuldigungen ab. Genauso wenig würde er sich ducken. Das hatte er niemals.

Für die Duckerei besaß er ohnehin kein Talent. Sie hatte stets den Beigeschmack von Unaufrichtigkeit. Und er war nie unterwürfig genug dafür gewesen, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, aus dem Voldemort ihn so sehr mochte. Doch sie interessierte Snape wirklich nicht. Natürlich mochte er den Schmerz nicht (sondern hasste ihn leidenschaftlich, um genau zu sein), doch er versuchte, keine Gefühle hineinzulegen. Sadismus, wie ihn die Mehrheit der Todesser praktizierte, entsprach den meisten Wünschen des Dunklen Lords, doch Snapes gefühllose Gleichgültigkeit war zuverlässiger. Er war herzlos. Es machte die Dinge einfacher. Viel einfacher.

Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss erleichtert die Augen, als der Trank zu wirken begann. Es war nicht so schlimm gewesen in dieser Nacht. Voldemort war kein verständnisvoller Mann, dafür aber praktisch veranlagt. Strafen waren notwendig, obwohl Severus bezweifelte, dass Tom Riddle je selbst welche erlebt hatte. Er schnaubte laut und versuchte, über die Vorstellung nicht zu lachen. Einen Augenblick lang erlaubte er sich den Genuss der Vorstellung eines bußfertigen Tom Riddle, der unter dem kritischen Auge eines jüngeren Albus Dumbledore Strafarbeiten schrieb - eher unwahrscheinlich. Dennoch lachte er weiter. Dumbledore blieb der einzige, den Voldemort fürchtete. Jeder führte es auf seine Macht zurück, aber vielleicht lag der wahre Grund in den vielen Strafarbeiten damals im Verwandlungsklassenraum. So unrealistisch das Bild wirkte, es war höchst amüsant. Den Kopf schüttelnd ging Severus in Richtung Schlafzimmer. _Ich muss wirklich müde sein, _kommentierte er im Geist, während er die Tür öffnete und mit der anderen Hand ein Gähnen verdeckte. _Wenn ich schon etwas, was mit Voldemort zu tun hat, witzig finde..._

Dann bemerkte er die Gestalt, die auf seinem Bett saß.

Er fluchte und sprang zurück, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand und bereit zu einem Kampf mit dem unerwarteten Eindringling - dann jedoch runzelte er die Stirn, als der andere die Hände hob und seine Kapitulation signalisierte. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier, Lupin?", fuhr er ihn an.

„Schlechte Nacht, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter und erhob sich.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf", schnaubte sein Stellvertreter gereizt.

„Über die Jahre ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich ‚Lupin' bin, wenn du wütend bist, ‚Remus', wenn du es nicht bist, und ‚Professor' in der Öffentlichkeit." Ein Lächeln zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel, und der Werwolf zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Außerdem weiß ich sehr genau, wo du herkommst, und in welche Stimmung es dich in der Regel versetzt."

„Aha", antwortete Severus. Was sonst könnte er sagen? Er verstaute seinen Zauberstab unter der Robe und sah wachsam seinen Vorgesetzten an - der auch, ja, sein Freund war, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Über die Jahre hatte er gelernt, Remus Lupins Sorgen zu bemerken, und gerade im Moment hatte er welche. „Warum bist du hier?"

Alle Spuren eines Lächelns verschwanden, und die blauen Augen wurden ernst. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen, Severus."

„Zu warnen?"

„Ich nehme an, Quirrell und du hattet eine Auseinandersetzung, bevor ihr heute Nacht das Schloss verlassen habt?" Remus' Worte wirkten kaum wie eine Frage, und Severus starrte ihn an. Er wusste genau, dass der Schulleiter geschlafen hatte, also... _Oh nein._

„Wer hat uns gesehen?", fragte er und dachte rasch nach.

„Drei Schüler."

„Scheiße."

„In der Tat", stimmte der Schulleiter zu. Und diesmal schien er auf die harschen Seitenblicke zu verzichten, die er für Severus' Benutzung einer Sprache reservierte, die keine Mutter aus dem Mund ihres Kindes hören wollte.

„Sag nichts", seufzte der Todesser. „Es war das Dreamteam, was?"

„Falls du die Weasley Zwillinge und Lee Jordan meinst, nein", erwiderte Remus, und diesmal nutzte er seinen patentierten Schulleiterblick als Reaktion auf Severus' sarkastischen Spitznamen für das Trio, den sie für ihn schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr trugen. Severus ignorierte den Blick (er war ihn gewohnt), und fragte:

„Wer dann?" Der Blick hielt sich einen Augenblick, bevor Remus aufgab.

„Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter."

„Großartig." Severus überschlug die Angelegenheit im Kopf. Die Lage könnte schlimmer sein. Grangers Eltern waren Muggel, also würde rein gar nichts passieren, wenn sie ihnen schrieb. Potter - nun ja, James und Lily wussten ohnehin über ihn bescheid, also konnte er darauf zählen, dass sie ihrem nervigen Sohn befahlen, die Klappe zu halten. Doch Weasley würde ein Problem darstellen. Sein Vater arbeitete im Ministerium und könnte auf die Idee kommen, Arabella Figg zu alarmieren (oder vielleicht auch James)... Dort würde die Reise enden, doch noch immer würden Arthur Weasley und seine Frau über mehr Wissen verfügen, als Snape tolerieren konnte - doch Remus fuhr fort.

„Glücklicherweise waren die drei gescheit genug, mit Dung zu sprechen, und er brachte sie zu mir. Alle drei haben versprochen zu schweigen. Ich sagte ihnen, dass die äußere Erscheinung trügen kann und sie nicht gesehen haben, was sie zu sehen glaubten."

„Glatt heraus gelogen also", bemerkte Severus und versuchte seine Erleichterung zu verstecken. „Du wirst darin immer besser."

„Aber es bleibt mir unangenehm", erwiderte Remus ernst. „Also tu uns allen einen Gefallen und sei ab jetzt vorsichtiger, Severus. Nicht alle Schüler würden zu Dung oder mir kommen - kannst du dir vorstellen, wenn sich einer, na, sagen wir Sibyll Trelawney anvertraut? Dann würden wir jetzt schon von Auroren gestürmt."

„Schon klar", brummte Severus. „Entschuldigung." Die Vorstellung der paranoiden Wahrsagelehrerin, wenn sie sein Schicksal in den Händen hielt, war nicht angenehm. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich, als ihm ein weiterer Gedanke kam. „Was zur Hölle hatten sie überhaupt draußen zu suchen?"

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Sonst würde ich mich gezwungen fühlen zu fragen, ob du deine eigenen Strafarbeiten vergessen hast."

Severus hätte erröten können, hätte er nicht schon vor langer Zeit vergessen, wie man es machte. „Das erklärt nicht, warum sie nicht ins Bett gegangen sind, als ich sie gehen ließ."

„Was glaubst du, was sie getan haben?" Remus hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte leicht. „Und willst du es wirklich wissen?"

„Nein, sonst wäre ich verpflichtet, noch eine Stunde Nachsitzen mit den Bälgern durchzustehen."

„Spar mir die Böser-Professor-Nummer, Severus", kommentierte sein Freund milde, und Severus seufzte erneut. Seine mangelnde Selbstkontrolle ärgerte ihn.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er. „Es war eine lange Nacht."

Lupins Miene wurde sanfter, als er nickte. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu warnen, weil ich dachte, dass du es wissen willst. Da das erledigt ist - es ist spät. Ruh dich aus, Severus."

Er lächelte matt, als Remus an ihm vorbei durch die Tür schritt. „Danke für die Warnung. Ich werde aufpassen und dafür sorgen, dass Quirrell es auch tut."

„Ich weiß." Nach der abschließenden Bemerkung verschwand Remus, und Severus starrte einen Augenblick auf die geschlossene Tür. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass Remus ihn aus Sorge um seine Sicherheit warnte und nicht nur um ihre Mission. Wieder lachte er, doch selbst für ihn klang es gezwungen. Severus vermutete, dass sich ein Teil von ihm noch immer erst an Freundschaft gewöhnen musste.

_Merkwürdig, _überlegte er, als er sich umzog, _wie die Dinge sich ändern können._

* * *

„Ich werde es tun, James", sagte Arabella ruhig und sah zu, wie sich die Augen ihres ehemaligen Schülers überrascht weiteten. Sonnenlicht drang durch das nahe Fenster ein und bot einen willkommenen Anblick; sie beide hatten immerhin seit der Abenddämmerung gearbeitet und die Missionen des kommenden Abends geplant. Das Licht ließ James jünger wirken, fast so wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen über dreizehn Jahre zuvor, doch der Eindruck verbarg nicht sein Unwohlsein. Irgendwie erlangte er seine Selbstkontrolle zurück, doch zuvor fiel sein Mund auseinander, und er starrte sie an, als sei ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Als er sprechen wollte, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, weil sie ohnehin genau wusste, was er sagen würde.

„Unter all unseren Leuten bist du derjenige, der es am allerwenigsten tun kann", sagte die Leiterin der AMS ernst. „Das weißt du, James."

„Warum nicht?", brachte er heraus, während er sie weiter anstarrte.

Sie saß auf eine lässige Weise auf seinem Schreibtisch, in der andere Frauen ihres Alters sich nie erwischen lassen würden. Ursprünglich war Arabella gekommen, um sich seine Endversion des Askabanprojekts - Codename Eisbrecher - anzuhören und nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, als er selbst sich freiwillig meldete. Dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut, aber sie war sich auch der Risiken bewusster als er. Vielleicht war es schlicht der Vorteil des Alters. Sie lächelte leicht. _Ich liebe dich wie einen Sohn, James Potter, aber manchmal kannst du der größte Idiot sein, den ich je getroffen habe. _„Nun, abseits davon, dass Lily mich umbringen würde, wäre da noch die Tatsache, wer du bist."

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu streiten, doch sie überging ihn so selbstverständlich wie freundlich.

„Die Leute brauchen ihre Helden, James. Sieh der Tatsache ins Gesicht, dass du einer bist. Wir können uns nicht leisten, dich zu verließen, nicht jetzt. Ich bin entbehrlicher als du, und ich bin ebenso glaubwürdig. Voldemort weiß, dass ich dem Inneren Zirkel angehöre. Er würde nach Informationen von mir Kopf lechzen."

„Aber du bist..."

„Wenn du es wagst, mich alt zu nennen, James, stopfe ich dir diesen Müll in deine Nase", antwortete sie scharfzüngig. Immerhin betrachtete Arabella dreiundsechzig Jahre nicht als _alt_. Nicht, wenn sie Dumbledore beobachtete, wie er in seinem Alter durch die Gegend stob.

„Ich wollte sagen, dass du die Leiterin der AMS bist", korrigierte ihr Untergebener sie friedlich.

Es war gut, dass sie zu alt war, um in Verlegenheit zu geraten. _All diese aufgerissenen Münder laden nur dazu ein, sie zu stopfen, _überlegte Arabella amüsiert. Um ihre eigene Narrheit zu überspielen, fuhr sie rasch fort. „Dann sag mir, was an meinem Job du nicht machen kannst."

„Jetzt aber mal langsam - ich werde im Feld gebraucht!"

„Und welchen Nutzen hättest du im Feld, wenn du in Askaban festsitzt?", konterte Arabella sofort und versuchte, nicht über James' verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck zu grinsen. _Was glaubt er, wen ich sonst als meinen Nachfolger vorschlagen würde? Fudge? _Allein von dem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht.

„Eine Menge", gab er zurück.

Sie sah ihn an. „Nicht mehr als ich."

„Bella..."

„Und du wirst im Feld nicht gebraucht", unterbrach sie ihn erneut. „Eigentlich wird es Zeit, dass du dich zurückziehst und aufhörst, dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Neben Dumbledore bist du für all die Leute unser größtes Symbol, und wenn wir dich verlieren, sind vier Jahre Arbeit zum Teufel."

Er starrte sie an, und Arabella wusste, dass er es einfach nicht erkannte. Gesegnet sei sein unschuldiges kleines Herz, der Junge hatte immer noch nicht erkannt, wie wichtig er geworden war. Wie sie wusste, kam es daher, dass James Potter ein guter Mann war und nicht das extraordinäre Ego der anderen hochrangigen Ministeriumsarbeiter besaß. Er war zufrieden - manche nannten es arrogant, lagen aber falsch - und wusste, dass er seinen Job gut machte, doch er pflegte seinen Ruhm zu übersehen. So war es schon immer gewesen. Endlich sprach er.

„Ich bin nicht so wichtig."

„Streit nicht mit mir, James." Sie schwächte ihre scharfen Worte mit einem Lächeln ab. „Wir brauchen dich. Ende der Geschichte."

„Warum also du?", wollte er frustriert wissen.

„Wer sonst?" Arabella schnaubte. „Ich vertraue sonst nur noch Snape, und er ist nicht gerade eine Alternative. Dung würde es nie tun und Remus ist einfach zu nett. Askaban würde ihn lebendig verspeisen - selbst nach allem, was passiert ist, Remus ist nicht hart genug für Askaban."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir." James seufzte. Seinem Ton nach hatte er fast schon nachgegeben, wenn schon nicht ganz; sie wusste aber, dass er zu verstehen begann. Selbst, wenn er es nicht wollte. Doch ihre Möglichkeiten waren wirklich beschränkt, und er wusste es. Es musste jemand sein, der Voldemort interessierte, jemand aus dem Inneren Zirkel des Phönixordens. Sie beobachtete, wie er das Problem überdachte, und verbarg ein Lächeln, als er abwesend mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu klopfen begann. Er versuchte andere Möglichkeiten zu finden, doch am Ende würde er zum selben Ergebnis kommen wie sie. „Verdammt."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, James", sagte Arabella leichthin. „Vor ein paar Minuten hast du mir noch vorgeschwärmt, wie gut dein Plan funktionieren wird."

Er warf ihr einen säuerlichen Blick zu. „Das war, als ich noch dachte, dass ich ihn ausführen würde", brummte er. „Ich riskiere entschieden lieber mein Leben als deines."

Plötzlich wurde sie traurig, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, warum. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde es schwer zu antworten. „Ich weiß."

* * *

Remus blieb kurz im Türrahmen stehen, doch der beiläufige Halt wäre niemandem aufgefallen, der ihn nicht gut kannte. Vor weniger als einer Viertelstunde hatte ihn Lily Potter über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktiert (vorgeblich als Dumbledores Assistentin, in Wahrheit jedoch mit weit größerer Autorität) und ihn gebeten, sich so schnell wie möglich mit dem Minister zu treffen; ihre wachsame Miene hatte Remus vorgewarnt, dass es sich um etwas Wichtiges handelte. Einen Grund hatte sie nicht genannt - manche Dinge konnten einfach nicht in der Öffentlichkeit diskutiert werden -, doch Remus wusste, dass er mit Schwierigkeiten rechnen musste. Dennoch erwartete ihn in Dumbledores Büro eine kleine Überraschung.

Es war der zweite anwesende Zauberer, der sein Zögern verursacht hatte: der griesgrämige, scharfäugige stellvertretender Zaubereiminister, Bartemius Crouch. Obwohl sein feindseliger Blick sofort auf ihm lag, trat Remus furchtlos ein. Glücklicherweise schuldete er Crouch nichts und musste ihn nicht mögen. Obwohl er sich der Haltung des anderen im Kampf gegen Voldemort sicher sein konnte, stießen den Schulleiter die Methoden des alten Mannes oft ab. Die Reibereien zwischen ihnen waren wohlbekannt, und Remus war sich sehr bewusst, dass der stellvertretende Minister lieber einen anderen in Hogwarts' Schulleiterbüro gesehen hätte. Es war nicht einmal etwas Persönliches; es ging eher um ein uraltes Vorurteil, das noch immer in ihm brannte, egal wie viele Jahre er schon dagegen ankämpfte.

Doch in manchen Schlachten konnte man einfach keinen Sieg erringen, und Remus wusste, wann es die Sorge kaum wert war. Menschen wie Crouch waren es niemals wert. Und er konnte es sich leisten, jene zu ignorieren, die zu engstirnig waren, um hinter die Fassade zu sehen; immerhin hatte sich die Zaubererwelt im Laufe seines Lebens erstaunlich weiterentwickelt, und er hatte nie damit gerechnet, je den Punkt zu erreichen, an dem er heute stand.

„Remus!" Dumbledores enthusiastische Begrüßung kam jedem unangenehmen Zwischenfall zuvor; er wusste genau, wie wenig Remus und Crouch sich leiden konnten. Der Schulleiter nahm die dargebotene Hand dankbar an.

„Minister." Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen sagte Remus, dass er die Formalitäten befürwortete; alles andere könnte Crouch dahinter kommen lassen, wie nahe sie sich standen und wie sie über den Orden des Phönix verbunden waren.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich." Eine Hand wies Remus in Richtung eines grün gepolsterten Sessels gegenüber des Schreibtischs, neben Crouch; als der Schulleiter es sich bequem machte, ließ Dumbledore sich hinter dem Tisch nieder. Ein paar der Funken in seinen vertrauten blauen Augen verschwanden jedoch, als er fortfuhr. „Ich fürchte, ich muss einen Schweigezauber sprechen, denn es könnte gefährlich sein, wenn jemand etwas mithört. Möchte einer von Ihnen widersprechen?"

Remus deutete ein leichtes Kopfschütteln an. Obwohl er sich fragte, worum es gehen mochte, vertraute er Dumbledores Urteil - wie könnte er anders, nach so langer Zeit? Doch er bemerkte, dass der Minister sich auf seinen Stellvertreter konzentrierte. Crouch zögerte, legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten, seufzte jedoch schließlich.

„Natürlich nicht." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nicht halb so überzeugt wie seine Worte, doch Dumbledore schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen (seine Fähigkeit, so viele Dinge absichtlich zu übersehen erstaunte Remus immer wieder) und sprach den Zauber mit einem Winken seines Zauberstabs.

„Sehr schön." Dumbledore verstaute den Stab. „Barty, möchten Sie anfangen?"

Die selbstgefällige Miene, die Crouch plötzlich aufsetzte, ließ Remus die Zähne fletschen, und er wusste, dass sein erster Eindruck nicht getrogen hatte - ihn erwartete nichts Gutes. Der Stellvertreter nickte in einer vermutlich gütig gemeinten Weise. „Danke schön, Albus."

Er wandte sich in seinem Stuhl um, um Remus mit einem überlegenen Lächeln anzusehen, das ihn kein Stück freundlicher erscheinen ließ. Crouch versuchte nicht einmal, die Befriedigung in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Ich befürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie."

„Oh?" Remus versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, anstatt die Herausforderung des arroganten Bastards anzunehmen.

„In der Tat." Crouchs dunkle Augen glitzerten. „Es scheint so, _Schulleiter_, dass sich ein Spion in Ihrer Mitte befindet. In Ihrem Lehrkörper in Hogwarts."

_Oh scheiße. _Sein Herz begann laut zu pochen, als er die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durchging. Allerdings hatte Remus jahrelange Erfahrung damit, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, und reagierte in gelassenem Tonfall. „Und informieren Sie mich auch darüber, wer es ist, oder muss ich erst raten, Minister?"

„Man sollte meinen, dass jemand in Ihrer Position seine Angestellten etwas sorgsamer auswählt, Lupin", erwiderte Crouch ätzend und funkelte ihn an.

„Meinen Sie meine Position als Schulleiter oder meine Position als Werwolf?", forderte Remus ihn heraus und kämpfte darum, seinen Ärger aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Sein gesamtes Leben hatte er Vorurteile handhaben müssen, doch er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass man seine Loyalität anzweifelte. Es hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack auf der Zunge.

„Sollte ich über beides besorgt sein?"

Als Remus einen warnenden Blick Dumbledores auffing, erkannte er, dass er ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Langsam nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und zählte bis fünf, bevor er fortfuhr. „Rein technisch mag ich als ‚dunkle Kreatur' klassifiziert sein, Mr. Crouch, aber ich bin ebenso ein Mensch wie Sie - und mache dann und wann Fehler", antwortete er und hielt die Lautstärke seiner Stimme erneut unten. „Aber ich bin keine Kreatur Voldemorts. Wir haben das schon früher besprochen, und ich für meinen Teil bin müde, es zu wiederholen. Also kommen Sie zum Thema, Minister, und sagen Sie mir, wer meinen Stab infiltriert haben soll."

Er sah das flüchtige Lächeln in Dumbledores zerfurchtem Gesicht und wusste, dass er Crouchs Anschuldigungen formvollendet begegnet war, ohne das Vertrauen des Ministers zu enttäuschen. Ruhig beobachtete Remus, wie Crouchs Augenbrauen sich sowohl verärgert als auch misstrauisch zusammenzogen. Er wusste, dass er nicht weitergehen würde; vor Jahren hatte Dumbledore ihm klar gemacht, dass Crouch sich so seine rasche Absetzung einhandeln konnte. Sicherlich hatte Dumbledore seine Gründe, den forschen Zauberer als seinen Stellvertreter zu behalten, doch sie liebten sich nicht, und der ernste Blick, den der Minister seinem Untergebenen zuwarf, machte jedes Wort unnötig. In seinen harten Augen lag deutlicher Unmut.

„Sehr schön", antwortete Crouch widerwillig. Er hielt einen Moment inne, sammelte sich, und eine gewisse Herablassung erschien in seinem Gesicht. „Wie auch immer, wir konnten endlich beweisen, was wir schon seit einer ganzen Weile vermutet haben. Einer unserer Spione konnte bestätigen, dass Severus Snape ein Todesser ist."

„Ich verstehe." Remus lehnte sich langsam in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ seinen Blick kurz in Dumbledores Richtung wandern. Wie damit umgehen? Er konnte vieles sagen, aber Crouch würde nichts davon glauben, denn wenn der stellvertretende Minister einmal seine Zähne in etwas versenkt hatte - insbesondere einen Todesser -, konnte man ihn nicht mehr davon abhalten. Dumbledore hob als Antwort eine fragende Augenbraue, und der Schulleiter nickte gewillt, es den Minister klären zu lassen. Immerhin war der alte Mann der Anführer des Ordens.

„Ich befürchte, Barty, dass Sie nur die halbe Wahrheit kennen", warf Dumbledore gelassen ein. „Dass Severus Snape ein Todesser ist, weiß ich bereits seit geraumer Zeit."

„Was?", schnappte Crouch.

Der Minister fuhr fort, als habe er den Einwurf nicht gehört. „Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Sie oder Ihre Quelle diese Angelegenheit nicht Arabella gemeldet haben."

„Und ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mir das nicht früher gesagt haben", gab Crouch irritiert zurück.

„Es bestand kein Grund dazu."

„Kein Grund?" Wütend nickte er in Remus' Richtung. „Ich nehme an, dass er es wusste."

„Ich bin schließlich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts", erwiderte Remus milde.

„Das ist der Punkt", fauchte Crouch. „Warum zur Hölle lassen Sie Todesser an Ihrer Schule unterrichten?"

Remus lächelte leicht. Er hasste es sich einzugestehen, dass er Spaß hatte, doch er hatte Crouch noch nie gemocht. „Ich bin der ernsten Überzeugung, dass Severus Snape der beste für die Aufgabe ist."

„Sind Sie verrückt?", spuckte der andere förmlich, und beiläufig schoss dem Schulleiter durch den Kopf, wie gerne er Crouch überraschte. Doch der Ministeriumsangestellte starrte wieder Dumbledore an. „Albus, wenigstens Sie müssen Verstand zeigen. Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass einer von Voldemorts Spionen - Moment mal! Sie haben ihn angestellt!"

„In der Tat, ja", bestätigte der ehemalige Schulleiter nickend. „Und ich kannte von Anfang an seine Rolle in Voldemorts Kreis."

Endlich schienen Crouch die Worte auszugehen. Sein Mund öffnete sich und er hob die Hand, wie um etwas zu unterstreichen, doch nichts folgte. Er hätte sich wohl erholt, wenn Dumbledore nicht fort gefahren hätte.

„Severus Snape ist in der Tat ein Todesser, Barty. Er arbeitet für mich seit über einer Dekade als Spion. Ich vertraue ihm. Remus vertraut ihm. Sie wurden zu seinem eigenen Schutz nicht informiert - ich muss Sie daran erinnern, dass es seinen Tod bedeuten würde, wenn Sie dies enthüllen."

Crouch knurrte in sich hinein. „Wie können Sie sicher sein, dass er für uns arbeitet?"

„Oh, ich bin ganz sicher", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ich vertraue ihm nicht."

Remus mischte sich wieder ein. „Ohne unhöflich sein zu wollen, Mr. Crouch, Sie kennen Severus Snape nicht. Er ist nicht so, wie Sie glauben."

„Was sollte er denn sein, ein reumütiger Todesser?", kam ein Schnauben zur Antwort. Doch es war Dumbledore, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	12. Kapitel 11: Ein Salut den Gefallenen

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter und alle verwandten Ideen, Charaktere etc. gehören J.K. Rowling. Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4, und dem Fanclub gehört nichts. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. :-) Wir hoffen, ihr habt Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel, und bitten euch wieder um eure Meinungen...

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 11: Ein Salut den Gefallenen

* * *

Es sah nicht gerade aus wie in der Umkleidekabine des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich daran erinnert. Natürlich hatte er nur im sechsten Jahr gespielt (der Lerndruck durch die nahenden UTZe und die Aufgaben als Schulsprecher hatten ihn im siebten Jahr aus dem Team getrieben), aber die Erinnerungen waren noch immer stark, und angenehm. Erinnerungen... es gab so viele von ihnen, manche bitter, andere süß, weil sich so vieles seit jener Zeit verändert hatte. Die Träume, denen er in Hogwarts nachgehangen hatte, waren heute gänzlich verschwunden, vertrieben vom Gewicht der Pflichten in dunklen Zeiten. Einst, erinnerte Bill Weasley sich, hatte er vorgehabt, Fluchbrecher bei Gringrotts zu werden. Jetzt war er ein Auror. 

Der Bereitschaftsraum ähnelte nicht wirklich dem Umkleideraum der Gryffindors, und die Atmosphäre war anders. Seine Kollegen hier waren ernster, als seine Teamkameraden es je hätten sein können, selbst nach dem Verlust des Quidditch-Pokals an die Slytherins im sechsten Jahr. Hier stand mehr als Hauspunkte oder Prestige auf dem Spiel - es war ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod, und in einem Beruf mit einer Todesrate von fast siebzig Prozent konnte man es sich nicht leisten, seine Konzentration fahren zu lassen. Daher gab es nur wenig Geplänkel, wenn sie sich auf eine Mission vorbereiteten, nur stille und ernsthafte Vorbereitung. Selbst wenn es in anderen Situationen zu kameradschaftlichen Gesprächen kam, blieben Auroren professionell und pflegten nur selten tiefe Freundschaften. Viele blieben nicht lange genug, um mehr als flüchtige Bekannte und Mitarbeiter zu werden.

Bill Weasley arbeitete seit sieben Jahren in diesem Beruf, fünf Jahre länger als ein Durchschnittsauror. Es war ein statistisches Faktum, dass die meisten Auroren auf einer

ihrer ersten sechs Missionen starben. Fast ein Drittel derer, die sie überlebten, fielen im Laufe der obligatorischen sechsmonatigen Mentorenzeit. Danach stieg die Überlebensrate an - sowie der Anzahl der Todesser, die einen persönlichen Groll egten. Erfahrung war ein zweischneidiges Schwert und zu beiden Seiten tödlich. Bill Weasley mochte noch nicht das sein, was die anderen einen ‚Oldtimer' nannten, und darüber war er sehr froh. Die meisten Oldtimer waren tot.

Unwillig schweifte sein Blick bei diesem Gedanken zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Im Laufe der letzten Dekade hatte sie den Namen _Mauer der Helden_ erhalten. Bald, wusste er, würden sie eine zweite dieser Art hinzufügen müssen, denn die Namen der Gefallenen nahmen bereits drei Viertel der Bronzemauer ein. Bills Augen glitten über die Liste, und er rief sich jene zurück ins Gedächtnis, die vor ihm gefallen waren. Viele Namen hatte man bereits hinzugefügt, als er noch die Schule besuchte, und dann gab es andere, deren Verlust besonders schmerzte. Unter jenen stach vor allem ein Name in der fünften Spalte von links hervor: Charlie Weasley.

Dieser eine schmerzte noch immer. Brannte noch immer. Charlie war sein kleiner Bruder, sein bester Freund. Der Altersunterschied mochte sie getrennt haben (obwohl er gering war, betrachtete man den Rest der Familie Weasley), doch sie hatten sich immer nahe gestanden. Trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, war Bill entsetzt gewesen, als sich sein Bruder entschloss, seinem Weg zu den Auroren zu folgen - doch ebenso war er stolz. Charlie hatte sein Basistraining als bester seiner Gruppe absolviert und wurde daraufhin keinem anderen als James Potter für seine Mentorenzeit zugeteilt. Charlie war eine Sensation unter den Auroren gewesen, indem er die Reflexe und Arbeitsmoral einbrachte, die ihn bereits zu einem grandiosen Sucher auf dem Quidditch-Feld gemacht hatten. Charlie hatte das Potential, einer der besten zu werden, und er war gut gewesen. Sein Stern hatte hell geleuchtet... und brannte dann nieder. Nach dreieinhalb Jahren Arbeit als Auror hatte man Charlie Weasley getötet, während er eine Straße in Muggel-London hinab ging - niedergestreckt von einem Todesser, den man nie hatte stellen können.

Der Verlust drohte ihn noch immer zu zerreißen, und Bill schluckte wütend, in einem Versuch, sich wieder zu fangen. Die Zeit der Trauer war vorbei. Es galt seine Arbeit zu machen - und Rache zu nehmen. Vielleicht eine traurige Tatsache, doch nichts desto trotz wahr. Charlies Tod hatte den Krieg für die Weasley-Familie persönlich werden lassen; jedes Opfer Voldemorts trug nun Charlies Gesicht. Bill wusste, dass ein Sieg nicht seinen Bruder zurückbringen würde, doch wenn es irgendeine Hoffnung, irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, einen anderen vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren - insbesondere eines seiner anderen Geschwister -, würde er sie ergreifen. Selbst, wenn er sein eigenes Leben dafür geben musste. Einige Dinge, das wusste er, waren den Tod einfach wert.

Und all die anderen Namen auf der mit Bronze überzogenen Wand hatten Männern und Frauen gehört, die ebenso empfanden. Es waren viele, und ihre Namen waren mittlerweile zu Legenden geworden; neben jedem war ein Datum eingraviert. Sie reichten von Edgar Bones am 7. März 1971 - der Name an der Spitze der entfernten linken Spalte und der erste Auror, der gefallen war - zu den spätesten Opfern. Den neusten Namen in der hintersten Spalte abzulesen erforderte einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. Estella Cardiel war eine gute Freundin gewesen, hatte ihr Basistraining nur ein Jahr nach Bill beendet. Wäre das Leben etwas anders, hätte sie mehr als eine Freundin werden können, doch Bill hatte diese Option nie genutzt, und nun war es zu spät. Das Datum neben dem Namen nannte den 2. Dezember 1991 - gestern.

Kopfschüttelnd zwang Bill sich, seinen Blick auch von diesem Namen abzuwenden. Doch es gab andere, die seinen Blick anzogen, wie der legendäre Dennis Montague (7. Juli 1976), sein Klassenkamerad Warren Stormchaser (23. Januar 1985) oder sein Mentor, Alastor Moody (15. Mai 1988). Er hatte zu viele Tode erlebt, zu viele Freunde verloren... Doch selbst als er versuchte, seinen Blick bewusst abzuwenden, erregte ein weiterer Name seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er unterschied sich von den anderen, stand ganz oben in der vierten Spalte von rechts: Sirius Black (unbekannt, 1981).

Dieser zog aus irgendeinem Grund stets seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Vielleicht, weil Rätsel Bill immer fasziniert hatten, und dieser Name stach unter den anderen hervor, weil er kein Datum trug. Sie wussten nicht, was geschehen war. Selbst das _Buch der Gefallenen_, das Protokoll der Auroren, das jeden Todesfall im Dienst genau erfasste, nannte kein Datum. Ebenso wenig eine Todesursache, da sie es nicht genau wussten. Es war der einzige Name in dem gesamten Buch, bei dem am Ende nicht einmal Körperteile oder ein Zeuge aufgetaucht waren. Nichts desto trotz hatte der Fall Sirius Black sich zum Inbegriff dessen entwickelt, wie ein Auror sterben sollte. Ihr Motto war einfach: _Mors Ante Infamia_. Es verkörperte alles, was sie waren, alles, was sie zu sein und zu tun schworen: auch unter Folter Geheimnisse zu wahren, zu gehen, ohne Vertrauen zu enttäuschen. In schlichter Übersetzung: _Tod über Unehre_. Es war ein jahrhundertealter Grundsatz, doch tragische Lebensläufe wie der Sirius Blacks bewiesen die Wahrheit in der alten Aurorenmaxime. Bill hoffte, am Ende so stark sein zu können.

Und er hoffte, dass dieses Ende nicht heute kam.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Bereitschaftsraums, und während er den Kopf umwandte, um zu sehen, wer kam, kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit in die Realität zurück. Ablenkungen durfte es nicht geben. Trauer wurde beiseite geschoben. Gefühle waren irrelevant - es war Zeit für die Arbeit. Ohne bewusste Anstrengung schob Bill Weasley seine menschliche Seite aus dem Weg und schloss die Tür seines Spinds. Sie würde auch noch da sein, wenn er wiederkam.

„Es ist Zeit, Ladies und Gentleman", begann James Potter trocken, während er sich vor der Tafel aufbaute, die jedes Detail ihres Ziels und jede Linie ihrer geplanten Route zeigte. Man hatte das Team bereits zweimal gründlich eingewiesen, doch ein letzter Durchgang vor dem Aufbruch war üblich, und niemand hatte etwas dagegen. Wie sie alle wussten, konnte er Leben retten. Ihr Anführer lächelte müde und begann ohne zu warten. „In Ordnung. Diesmal ist der Plan ziemlich einfach, aber er hat das Potential, kompliziert zu werden, wenn wir es am wenigsten erwarten. Es gab mal einen sehr weisen Muggel namens Murphy, der zu sagen pflegte, dass alles schiefgehen wird, was schiefgehen kann, und er hatte definitiv Recht.

Was wir vorhaben, ist ein Überfall im klassischen Stil. Wir gehen deshalb mit zwei Teams à acht Köpfe rein, weil sich unseren Spionen zufolge eine Gruppe von Todessern unter der Anführung der Lestranges treffen wird, die, wie wir wissen, zwei von Voldemorts gefährlichsten Anhängern sind. Außerdem sind sie zumindest ein wenig verrückt. Sie wurden beim Fall Askabans vor fünf Jahren befreit und zeichnen sich für einige der übelsten Gräueltaten in diesem Krieg verantwortlich. Ich denke, ich muss nicht ausführen, wie positiv sich ihre Gefangennahme für uns auswirken könnte.

Da das geklärt ist, will ich nicht, dass irgendwer dumme Alleingänge unternimmt. Dem Geheimdienst zufolge werden wir auf zumindest ein Dutzend Todesser treffen, und obwohl wir in der Überzahl sind, ist es möglich, dass wir versagen. Folgt dem Plan, und alles wird klappen." Potters haselnussbraune Augen schweiften hinter seiner Brille mit einer Intensität über die versammelten Auroren, die Bill einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Es gab Leute, und James Potter zählte dazu, die eine Präsenz besaßen, eine Qualität, die man mehr spürte als sah.

„Ich führe das Alphateam durch die vordere Tür", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Wegen einer Planänderung in letzter Minute wird Ernie Jordan nicht das Bravoteam anführen können - unglücklicherweise wird er anderswo gebraucht und wird uns nicht begleiten. Ihn für die Dauer der Mission ersetzen wird Ministerin Figg. Sie wird das Bravoteam durch den Hintereingang führen. Gibt es Fragen?"

Ein überraschtes Flüstern wogte durch den Raum, und Bill konnte die Begeisterung der anderen fühlen. Niemand widersprach - es gab keinen Auroren in der Zentrale, der je die Fähigkeiten der scharfäugigen alten Frau angezweifelt hätte. Viele hatten sich wohl gefragt, warum sie bei der Vorbesprechung anwesend gewesen war, aber jeder vertraute ihr. Sie mochte die Leiterin der Abteilung Magische Strafverteidigung sein, aber Arabella Figg war auch eine von ihnen. Sie war eine Aurorin und gehörte definitiv zu der kleinen Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die die Zentrale Oldtimer nannte. Arabella war mal hier gewesen, hatte mal jenes getan, und alles gesehen. Heute schien sie es ein letztes Mal tun zu wollen.

Da waren die üblichen Fragen - Ausführung, Spezifikationen, Angriffsmöglichkeiten -, all die Dinge, nach denen Auroren ohne einen zweiten Gedanken fragten. Schließlich wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen, ein Blick auf die Zauberstäbe, ein schneller Blick auf den Partner - Bill konnte sich nicht helfen, als die Neulinge im Augenwinkel zu beobachten. _Arme_ _Kinder_, dachte er. Zwei von ihnen waren heute dabei, einer direkt vom Basistraining, der andere gerade fertig mit der Mentorenzeit. Er konnte sich nicht an ihre Namen erinnern, bemerkte aber, dass Virginia Wilson dicht bei dem Neueren stand und ihren Schützling mit den besorgten Augen einer Mentorin musterte. Sie war einer jener Oldtimer, ungemein talentiert und vielleicht sogar schon zu erfahren im Feld, und Bill konnte nur hoffen, dass er von ihr auf einen talentierten Schüler schließen konnte.

„Apparieren auf fünf", rief Potter, und die Gelegenheit für weitere Sorgen endete. Auf das Signal hin hob Bill seinen Zauberstab und apparierte gemeinsam mit den anderen.

* * *

„Ein weiterer Angriff, Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, und der Halbriese runzelte die Stirn. 

Rubeus Hagrid war viel zu groß für den Stuhl im Büro des Ministers. Hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht vorausschauend verstärkt, wäre er wahrscheinlich in den eher fragwürdigen Genuss gekommen zu beobachten, wie das antike Möbelstück unter seinem alten Freund zusammenbrach. Natürlich war der Stuhl selbst nach Albus' Meinung ein reichlich hässliches Stück, und er wäre dankbar, es los zu sein - doch Hagrid wäre nach einem solchen Unfall am Boden zerstört. Also, trotz seiner Gefühle bezüglich dieses Stuhls (den es vermutlich schon so lange gab wie den Posten des Zaubereiminsters) hatte Dumbledore einen Stärkungszauber gesprochen, sobald Lily Hagrid ankündigte. Sie spielte die Rolle der Sekretärin hervorragend, befand er mit einem Lächeln. Kaum einer erinnerte sich an ihre Intelligenz und Macht.

Und ebenso steckte auch hinter Hagrid mehr, als man vermuten würde. Die meisten hielten ihn für dumm - was weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war -, die anderen schrieben ihn als nutzlos ab. Immerhin war er _nur_ Hogwarts' Wildhüter. Welche Wichtigkeit konnte ein offenbar unfähiger und unnormal großer Mann besitzen? Dumbledore lächelte erneut in sich hinein. _Welche Wichtigkeit, aber wirklich._ Doch er unterdrückte das Lächeln, als sein früherer Schüler tief die Stirn runzelte und herauszufinden versuchte, warum man unter allen möglichen Leuten ihn in das Zaubereiministerium bestellt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, das zu hör'n, Professor - Minister, mein' ich", erwiderte der große Mann. Plötzlich erschien Angst in seinem Gesicht. „Die denken doch nich', dass ich was damit zu tun hab', oder?"

„Nein, das tun sie nicht", antworte Albus beschwichtigend. „Ich habe dich tatsächlich aus einem anderen Grund gebeten zu kommen. Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„'N Gefallen? Klar können Sie das, Profess... Minister!" Das Gesicht des Wildhüters erhellte sich und ließ Albus über den unschuldigen Enthusiasmus schmunzeln, der so typisch für Hagrid war.

„Du kannst mich ruhig weiter Professor nennen, wenn du es wünschst, Hagrid", warf er freundlich ein. „Es macht keinen Unterschied für mich."

„Aber ich will nich' respektlos klingen oder so, Sir", kam die Antwort.

Albus kicherte. „Es erscheint mir keineswegs respektlos. In der Tat glaube ich, dass es manchmal hilft, sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern... gerade in Tagen wie diesen. Meine Zeit in Hogwarts war die schönste meines Lebens, und ich hoffe inständig, dass ich immer ‚Professor Dumbledore' für dich bleiben werde."

„Sie war'n der beste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts hatte!", brach es aus dem Halbriesen heraus, und er errötete instantan. „Ich mein', nix gegen Professor Lupin oder so, er is' 'n guter Mann, aber wir vermiss'n Sie, Professor Dumbledore."

„Oh, danke schön, Hagrid." In seinem Alter wurde es schwer, gerührt zu sein - doch manche Leute, gerade wie Rubeus Hagrid, konnten es noch immer bewirken. Und selbst ein Herz, das so viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen hatte wie seines, konnte noch berührt werden. Es war gut, sich daran zu erinnern.

Das Rot im Gesicht des Halbriesen wurde intensiver, und Albus musste sich Mühe geben, nicht loszulachen, was Hagrid sicher missverstehen würde. „Hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt, Professor", murmelte er.

„Jeder hat seine eigene Art, die Wahrheit zu sagen", erwiderte er weich. „Manchmal jedoch müssen wir mehr tun. Ich muss dich fragen, Hagrid - kann ich dir vertrauen?"

„'türlich, Professor!" Hagrid wirkte ein wenig beleidigt, und Albus bemühte sich, das Gesagte abzuschwächen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann", sagte er. „Doch Geheimnisse, die ich an dich weitergebe, sind nicht alleine meine eigenen. Enthüllst du, was ich dir heute erzähle, bringst du viele Leben in Gefahr."

„Oh..." Der andere wurde sofort nüchterner. „Ihre Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher, Professor. Ihre und die von anderen Leuten."

Albus nickte. „Hagrid, hast du je vom Orden des Phönix gehört?"

„Nein, Sir, hab ich nich'."

„Gut." Er lächelte leicht. „Kurz gesagt ist der Orden eine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die sich gegen Voldemort vereinigt haben. Hauptsächlich arbeitet er abseits des Ministeriums, obwohl Schlüsselmitglieder existieren, die sowohl für den Orden als auch das Zaubereiministerium arbeiten."

„So wie Sie." Wie konnte man glauben, Hagrid sei dumm?

„Wie ich." Der Zaubereiminister nickte. „Ich erzähle dir davon, weil der Gefallen, um den ich dich bitten will, nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun hat. Wenn du die Mission, die ich plane, akzeptierst, wirst du nicht für das Ministerium arbeiten, sondern für den Orden des Phönix."

„Mission, Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang aufmerksam, mit konzentriertem und ruhigem Blick. „Ich mach's."

Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Du weißt nicht einmal, was es ist, Hagrid."

„Muss ich nich', Professor. Ich vertrau Ihnen."

Für einen Augenblick fürchtete Albus Dumbledore, sein Herz würde seine Brust sprengen. Selbst in seinem Alter konnte er noch überrascht werden. Es waren Momente wie dieser, in denen er wirklich und wahrhaft daran glaubte, dass der Krieg gewonnen werden konnte. „Danke", antwortete gerührt. „Aber dennoch kannst du noch ablehnen, wenn du weißt, was es ist, Hagrid."

„Werd' ich nich'. Was is' es?" Hagrid lächelte, und Albus wusste, dass die Mission erfolgreich sein würde. Wie konnte man mit einem so großen Herzen scheitern? Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sprach.

„Ich will, dass du zu den Riesen gehst, Hagrid."

* * *

Das Alphateam apparierte in eine namenlose Straße vor einem unschuldig wirkenden Gebäude. Angeblich war es ein Restaurant namens Drachenschwanz (Die besten Steaks in bezaubernder Atmosphäre) im Besitz eines Francis Travers. Tatsächlich jedoch handelte es sich um einen Treffpunkt der Todesser, obwohl das Ministerium es niemals hatte beweisen können. Diesmal jedoch... - eine Quelle hatte ihnen genau sagen können, wann sich diese Gruppe treffen würde, und Gerüchten zufolge würden nicht nur Voldemorts persönliche ‚Spezialisten' (oder auch Folterexperten), die Lestranges, sondern auch Travers und Mulciber, beide auf der Liste des Ministeriums sehr weit oben, anwesend sein. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah Bill sich um, doch die Straße blieb ruhig - zu ruhig für die Zeit kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. 

In seinem Kopf schrillte ein Alarm los.

Etwas war falsch. Verdammt falsch - instinktiv bewegte er sich in Richtung James Potters, doch der Mann sah ihn sofort an, und selbst als Bill den Mund öffnete, bekam er ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Augen weiteten, und er starrte seinen Anführer verständnislos an, doch Potter sagte nur sehr leise:

„Los."

Dann war der Seniorauror bereits in Bewegung, glitt mit einer Grazie in Richtung des Restaurants, um die ihn Bill nur beneiden konnte. „Vorsichtig, Mädels", rief er über die Schulter. „Sie könnten wissen, dass wir hier sind."

Ein halbes Dutzend Schritte brachte sie in die Nähe der Vordertür. Potter, als Teamführer, legte die Hand auf den Türgriff und hob den Zauberstab. Bill, als die Stimme des Teams, war direkt hinter ihm. Einatmen, ausatmen. Dies war der kurze Moment, den Auroren den Moment der Wahrheit nannten. Rasch prüfte er seine Konzentration und versicherte sich, dass ihn kein Fluch unvorbereitet treffen würde, bevor er einen Blick in die Runde warf. Zu seiner Linken und Rechten sah er, wie beide Teams sich von der Seite den größten Fenstern des Drachenschwanzes näherten. Ihre Bewegungen zeugten von ebenso großer Übung wie seine Blicke; das Team hatte so oft Überfälle wie diese erlebt, sowohl im Training als auch in der Praxis, und sie würden ihre Positionen im Schlaf finden. Ihr Plan wurde einfach gehalten, um Risiken auszumerzen - dann gab Potter das Signal, und sie barsten in das Gebäude.

Potter rannte nach rechts, Bill brach nach links aus, mit erhobenem Zauberstab und bereit, als ihr Anführer den ersten gut gezielten Fluch abwehrte. Die Todesser standen bereit, sahen ihnen entgegen und begannen sofort, Flüche zu abzufeuern. Im linken Flügel konnte er Virginia Wilson fluchen hören, hatte jedoch keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, warum. Sein Schild wehrte einen Behinderungszauber Mulcibers ab, und Bill blockte einen von Travers Feuerflüchen ab, dessen Zischen und Brennen er am Rande mitbekam, als es die Mauer hinter ihm traf, während er den Abwehrzauber zu Bellatrix Lestranges Reductorfluch sprach.

Zwei weitere Schritte brachten ihn in das Zentrum des Kampfes, und ein rasches _„Stupor!"_ kümmerte sich um einen Todesser, der das Bravoteam in Schach zu halten versuchte. Plötzlich vernahm er aus dem hinteren Teil des Raums eine vertraute Formel, und ein kalter Schauder rann ihm über den Rücken. „Ava..."

Doch der fragliche Feind fiel, unfähig zu antworten, gefällt von James Potter, obwohl der berühmte Auror gerade den Betäubungszaubern Rodolphus Lestranges ausgesetzt war. Ein Gedanke kam in ihm auf, und er verstand. _Sie wollen ihn lebend. _Todesflüche waren für Todesser die Norm; sie hatten keine Skrupel zu töten, doch es war klar, dass jener Todesfluch nicht gegen James Potter gerichtet gewesen war. Einige weitere Sekunden vergingen, und Bills Verdacht bestätigte sich - bis etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

Gemeinsam mit dem Bravoteam an die Wand gedrängt ging Arabella Figg zu Boden.

Einen Augenblick lang schien die Welt einzufrieren, als Bills Denkgeschwindigkeit sich rapide erhöhte. Arabella Figg war die Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. In der Zaubererwelt hatte sie es durch ihren Mut und ihre überlegte Führung zu Heldenruhm gebracht. Sie mochte seit Jahren nicht mehr als Aurorin aktiv sein, galt jedoch als Legende. Sie war wichtig. Sie wurde geliebt - und die Reihen der Helden hatten sich mit beängstigender Stetigkeit gelichtet, insbesondere durch den Verlust guter Männer wie Frank Longbottom. Sie konnten sich nicht leisten, auch sie zu verlieren.

Ohne nachzudenken kämpfte Bill sich seinen Weg nach vorne, brachte einen Todesser zu Fall, der die bewusstlose Ministerin davon levitieren wollte. Mit einem dumpfen Knall ging Figg erneut schlaff und reglos zu Boden. Der Auror, der ihr am nächsten war, reagierte schnell und wandte sich um, um seine Anführerin mit einem Schnellheilzauber zu wecken, kollabierte jedoch Sekunden später mit einem Schrei, als Mulciber einen Cruciatusfluch in seine Richtung feuerte. Als er niemanden nahe genug ausmachte, der die Gefahr erkannt hatte, durchquerte Bill den Speisesaal mit drei großen Schritten, blockte einen Sufocatiozauber im Laufen. Er konzentrierte sich so sehr auf sein Ziel, dass er beinahe Potters Befehl überhört hätte.

„Rückzug!", rief der Seniorauror. „Plan Zulu!"

Plan Zulu war das 'Weg hier'-Kommando, der GAU-Fall. Es war das Signal dafür, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu verschwinden, jeder für sich zu apparieren und sich an einem vorher bestimmten Sammelplatz zu treffen. Plan Zulu bedeutete in der Regel, dass Murphy seinen hässlichen Kopf durchgesetzt hatte, dass es Zeit war, die Verluste zu vergessen und einfach zu rennen. Verwirrt sah Bill sich um - normalerweise hatte er stets guten Überblick und bisher nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass es so schlimm sei. Merkwürdiger war, dass seine Beobachtungen seinen Eindruck bestätigend - es wurde schmutzig, aber noch war einiges zu retten. Dem Plan widersprach bisher nur der Fall der Ministerin... ein paar andere hatte es erwischt, aber niemanden schlimm. Jeder außer Figg stand, wenngleich manche von ihnen bluteten.

Aber Potter war der Boss.

Bill wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit verlieren durfte; innerhalb von Sekunden würden sie alle verschwunden sein. Ein anderer Auror rannte in Richtung Figgs, nur um von Travers durch den Raum gewirbelt zu werden - der Todesser wollte sie mit Sicherheit fangen, denn der Kopf der AMS wäre die hochrangigste Gefangene, die Voldemort je in den Händen gehalten hätte. Aber das durften sie nicht geschehen lassen. Er kannte Arabella Figg gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie den Tod der Gefangennahme vorzog. Bill setzte einen Todesser mit einem Gefrierzauber außer Gefecht und kniete neben ihr nieder. Wenn er es verhindern könnte, würde hier weder jemand sterben noch in Gefangenschaft geraten. Hinter ihm knisterte Zauberei, und er atmete erleichtert auf, als sein Schild einen Betäubungszauber abwehrte. Unter seiner Wucht kollabierte der Zauber jedoch und ließ ihn ungeschützt zurück. Nie ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Es war keine Zeit für Eleganz und ausgefeilte Technik, es ging lediglich um reine Kraft. Wie es sein Mentor ihn vor langer Zeit gelehrt hatte, fokussierte Bill seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Kräfte und ergriff Figgs schlaffen Arm. Einen anderen mitzunehmen war immer schwierig, doch ihre Bewusstlosigkeit machte es einfacher - wenigstens etwas, worüber er sich keine Gedanken machen musste. Zu seiner Rechten hob Bellatrix Lestrange den Zauberstab, den Todesfluch auf den Lippen.

Und weg waren sie.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	13. Kapitel 12: Chancen ergreifen

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter, die Harry Potter-Romane und alles, was darin vorkommt, gehören J.K. Rowling. PU gehört Robin4. Weder J.K. Rowling, noch Robin4 sind Mitglied des Fanclubs 4 Robin, dem demnach gar nichts gehört. _

_Der Fanclub bedankt sich für eure Reviews, Trovia entschuldigt sich für das verspätete Update, an dem sie schuld ist, und wir wünschen euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 12 :-).

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 12: Chancen ergreifen

* * *

„Ratte!"

„Muggelfreundlicher Abschaum... Argh!" Der blonde Junge presste seinen gebrochenen linken Arm gegen die Brust und kämpfte unzweifelhaft gegen den Schmerz an. Sein Zauberstab lag am Boden, mehrere Meter entfernt.

„Geschieht dir recht, Malfoy", kam die scharfe Antwort. „Und, heulst du jetzt, Draco? Und rennst zu deinem Todesservater, um dich zu verstecken?"

Graue Augen blitzten wütend auf, Malfoy nahm Haltung an und ging drohend auf seinen Gegner zu. „Willst du es ausprobieren, Weasley?", knurrte er. „Willst du wissen, was mit Leuten passiert, die einen Malfoy reizen?"

„Gib dein Bestes", grinste Fred wild und starrte den Slytherin an. Er war so wütend, dass er kaum atmen konnte; die Ränder seines Blickfeldes drohten rot anzulaufen, und das einzige, woran er denken konnte, war, wie wundervoll es wäre, das Gesicht der arroganten Ratte zu Brei zu schlagen. Der Himmel wusste, wie sehr er es verdiente...

„Das wirst du bereuen, Weasley", zischte er schmerzvoll.

„Meinst du? Im Moment bist eher du es, der..."

„Weasley! Malfoy!" Mundungus Fletchers Stimme übertönte mit einem Mal Freds Spott. „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

Beide fuhren herum. Fred war in der Stimmung, Malfoy erst einen weiteren Zauber auf den Hals zu jagen (vorzugsweise einen weiteren bösartigen und quälend schmerzvollen), doch er wusste es besser. Seine Wut kühlte nicht ab, doch er kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung. Professor Fletcher rühmte sich nicht für seine Nachgiebigkeit, und Fred wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es das Beste war, die Klappe zu halten und ihn sprechen zu lassen. Malfoy jedoch teilte seine Einschätzung des Hauslehrers von Gryffindor nicht.

„Es ist seine Schuld, Professor!", schimpfte der Erstklässler. „Er hat mich verzaubert! Ich habe mich nur verteidigt!"

„Sei still."

„Er sollte rausgeschmissen werden!", schnappte Malfoy wichtigtuerisch. „Ein Drittklässler hat einen Erstklässler angegriffen. Warum..."

„Ruhe!" Das Bellen erschreckte den Jungen so sehr, dass er verstummte, und Fred unterdrückte den Drang, zu feixen - bis Professor Fletchers wütende grüne Augen sich in die seinen brannten. Er schauderte, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, und Fletcher grollte. „Erklären."

Es gab nichts zu sagen als die Wahrheit. „Er hat Angelina angegriffen."

„Habe ich nicht!" Fletchers vernarbtes Gesicht fuhr zu Malfoy herum, der wutentbrannt weiter sprach. „Er lügt!"

„Also liegt sie vermutlich aus Spaß am Boden!" Freds Gemüt kochte über, und er schritt erneut auf Malfoy zu, jetzt unbeeindruckt von Fletchers Anwesenheit. Er musste dem kleinen Bastard einfach noch eine geben. Fred hatte nicht einmal vor, Magie einzusetzen, er wollte Malfoy einfach verletzen - doch Fletcher trat zwischen sie, sein Gesicht blass vor Verärgerung.

„Bleib, wo du bist, junger Mann!", donnerte er. Fred erstarrte und sah reglos zu, wie sein Hauslehrer zu dem Slytherin herumfuhr. „Und jetzt, Malfoy, sagst du die Wahrheit, oder wir klären das mit dem Schulleiter."

Malfoys Miene zeigte genau, dass ihn die Vorstellung Remus Lupins alles andere als verängstigte, doch Fletchers Augen brannten dermaßen auf ihm, dass der Slytherin erkannte, dass er viel dringlichere Probleme als den Schulleiter hatte - wie beispielsweise einen ehemaligen und nicht gerade gutgelaunten Auroren. Nichts desto trotz blieb er stur, wenngleich seine Antwort etwas an Arroganz verlor. „Er hat mich angegriffen."

„Weasley?" Fletcher musste erkannt haben, dass er von Malfoy nichts erfahren würde, denn er wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Die Wahrheit."

„Wir kamen von Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe - Angelina und ich hatten noch Professor Kettleburn geholfen - und Angelika hat Malfoy versehentlich angerempelt. Sie hat sich entschuldigt, doch er nannte sie... nun ja, etwas Gemeines, und als Angelina ihm sagte, er solle erwachsen werden, hat er sie verhext." Die Worte entfuhren ihm wasserfallartig; Fred musste tief durchatmen, als er fertig war. Er hoffte, dass Fletcher ihm glaubte. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte es Nachteile, als Tunichtgut verschrien zu sein, insbesondere wenn man die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wie hast du sie genannt, Malfoy?" Fletchers Ton war unnachgiebig.

„Überhaupt nichts habe ich sie genannt." Malfoys Blick sagte bereits, dass er nicht nachgeben würde; er würde nichts sagen. Fletcher hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, Malfoy anzusehen. Vermutlich hatte er es erwartet.

„Weasley?"

Fred seufzte. Seine Mutter würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie je hörte, dass er diese Worte benutzte, aber offensichtlich war Malfoys Mutter nicht so streng. „Eine Gryffindor-Schlampe, Sir."

Fletchers Augen flammten auf. „Und dann geschah was? Mit was hat er sie verzaubert?"

„Mit einer Ganzkörperklammer, Professor", erwiderte er. „Dann begann er allerdings mit einem anderen Zauber. Er begann mit ‚Cruc...'" Und Fred wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, welcher der einzige ihm bekannte Fluch war, der so begann.

Die Miene des Professors verspannte sich, und er fuhr herum, um Malfoy anzusehen, rasend mit jeder Faser seiner vernarbten Gesichtszüge. Seine Augen sagten Fred, dass er nicht falsch gelegen hatte - und sollte er es je getan haben, jetzt bereute er nicht mehr, Malfoys Arm gebrochen zu haben. Der Slytherin spannte sich unter Fletchers unbarmherzigem Blick an, doch noch immer hielt er seinen verletzten Arm. In seinen Augen lag Schmerz, doch Fred interessierte es nicht - so etwas passierte nun mal, wenn ein Arm von einem wirklich großen Fels getroffen wurde.

„Ich würde gerne den Krankenflügel aufsuchen, Professor. Muss ich mir das wirklich anhören?"

„_Ferula!"_, schnappte Fletcher und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Arm. Verbände wanden sich rasch um eine Schiene und Malfoys Arm, doch Fletcher knurrte noch immer vor sich hin. Seine Geduld (ohnehin nie in hohen Dosen verfügbar) ging ihm offenbar aus. Dann winkte er sie ruckartig den Gang hinab. „Mitkommen. Der Schulleiter muss dies erfahren."

* * *

Niemals zuvor hatte James so viele Flüche zusammenhängend in einem Satz gehört.

Es war schwer, nicht zu lachen. Arabella Figg war erwacht, hatte die Augen geöffnet und angefangen zu fluchen. Hart, schmutzig und mit zehnmal mehr Salz als jeder alte Seebär. Seine Vorgesetzte hatte nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen müssen, und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse, ihre Augen blitzten, dann schossen sie abrupt durch den Raum. Als Weasley sie zurückbrachte, hatte James sie sofort auf dem Feldbett in seinem Büro deponiert - Lily hasste seine bloße Existenz, weil es ihn ihrer Meinung nach ermutigte, in späten Nächten nicht heimzukommen, doch momentan erwies es sich als recht nützlich. Bella hatte ihre Umgebung natürlich sofort wiedererkannt und versuchte nun, James mit ihren grauäugigen Blicken zu töten.

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Du wurdest betäubt", erwiderte James so beruhigend wie möglich. Gott, er hatte sie schon vorher wütend gesehen, doch dies übertraf selbst noch jene Mission, während der Sirius und er ein gesamtes Gebäude in Trümmer gelegt hatten - und ihre Ziele sauber verschnürt in die Zentrale eskortierten, was Arabella Figg in dem Moment allerdings ignorierte hatte. Diese unschuldigen kleinen Dinge namens Fehler akzeptierte sie nie. Er atmete tief durch und bereitete sich darauf vor, weiter zu sprechen, doch seine Mentorin schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Natürlich wurde ich betäubt!", fauchte sie. „Was zur Hölle ist sonst passiert?"

„Nun ja, es ging bergab und ich befahl Plan Zulu..." _Genau, wie ich sollte_, fügte er im Geiste hinzu. „Und dann hat Weasley dich gerettet."

Arabellas Augen füllten sich mit grauem Feuer. _„Was?"_ Sie fuhr in Bill Weasleys Richtung herum und schien ihn das erste Mal bewusst wahrzunehmen. Konfrontiert mit ihrer geballten Wut konnte der arme Junge ihren Blick nur verwirrt erwidern; er hatte natürlich versucht, das Richtige zu tun. Unter jeder möglichen Art von anderen Umständen hätte er auch das Richtige getan - sogar das Heroische -, aber verdammt, Bella hatte nun mal erwischt werden sollen! Manche Möglichkeiten deckte die Ausbildung einfach nicht ab. „Was zur Hölle hast du dir gedacht, Junge?"

„Ruhig, Bella", beruhigte James sie, als Weasley heftig einatmete. „Er wusste es nicht."

Das ließ ihren Mund zu einer unglücklichen Linie zuschnappen, doch die Ministerin sah noch immer düster drein_. „Verdammt!",_ fluchte sie. „All die verdammte Arbeit für nichts. Scheiß Murphy. Gottverdammte Todesser. Gottverdammte Auroren mit ihren Heldenkomplexen..."

James' Lachen unterbrach sie. Manche Menschen änderten sich nie, selbst wenn man sie in ein verantwortungsvolles Kostüm steckte, und Arabella konnte nach wie vor einen Drillsergeant erröten lassen. Dann jedoch warf sie ihm einen ihrer Blicke zu.

„Was zur Hölle ist los mir dir, James?", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viel harte Arbeit hier gerade zum Teufel geht? In einem gottverdammten Moment fehlgeleiteter Heldenhaftigkeit hat dieser Kerl es gerade geschafft, die gesamte Operation Eisbrecher den scheiß Bach runtergehen zu lassen!"

Seufzend ließ sich James auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder, nachdem er ihn neben das Feldbett gestellt hatte. „Ich weiß, Bella", erwiderte er ruhig. „Immerhin ist sie meines Geistes Kind. Aber mehr später. Geht es dir gut?"

„Natürlich geht es mir gut."

„Das freut mich. Im Gegensatz zum allgemeinen Glauben gefällt mir der Gedanke, dich in Askaban wieder zu finden, nämlich nicht", gab er zu.

„Das haben wir oft genug besprochen", fauchte sein Boss. Dann gab Arabella jedoch nach und zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie sich aufsetzte.

„Jetzt ist es egal, so oder so."

„Wahr." Sie schwang die Beine über das Bett und erneuerte ihren Blick, als James zu Protest ansetzte. „Fang jetzt nicht an, Junge. Jemand muss Dumbledore erklären, warum dieser schicke Plan von dir nicht funktioniert hat, und ich denke, das werde wohl ich sein."

Er hätte widersprechen können, doch mit Arabella zu streiten war wie eine Diskussion mit einer Steinwand. Also verwarf James die Idee, erhob sich und öffnete ihr die Tür, ganz der wohlerzogene Gentleman. „Wir sprechen uns, wenn du zurück bist?"

„Natürlich. Wie sonst sollen wir diese Sauerei gerade biegen?"

Und dann war sie weg und ließ James mit einem sehr verwirrten Bill Weasley zurück. Der jüngere Auror hatte sich während des Geplänkels zwischen seinen Vorgesetzten in respektvolles Schweigen gehüllt. Im Nachhinein befand James, dass er ihn hätte wegschicken sollen. Da er es nicht getan hatte, verfärbte nach wie vor Verwirrung Bills Gesicht. James kannte Weasley gut genug - nicht so gut, um ihn einen Freund zu nennen, aber schon genug, um zu erkennen, ein wie mächtiger Zauberer und talentierter Auror er war. Um so lange wie er zu überleben waren Macht und Talent notwendig, ebenso wie eine große Portion Glück. Glück... Glück... wie sein Bruder Charlie, einer der wenigen Auroren, deren Mentor James je gewesen war, es nicht gehabt hatte. Erlaubte er sich, darüber nachzudenken, schmerzte Charlies Tod noch immer, doch er schob es beiseite. Er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Nicht jetzt.

„Sir, wenn ich fragen darf - was in aller Welt ist eigentlich los?"

James seufzte. Er nahm an, dass er dem jungen Mann ein paar Erklärungen schuldete, insbesondere nachdem Bella ihn auf diese Weise angeschrieen hatte. „Sagen wir mal, die Dinge verliefen nicht nach Plan."

„So weit bin ich selbst gekommen", antwortete Bill trocken.

Eine unangenehme Pause folgte, in der James den jungen Mann musterte. Ein Gedanke begann ihm gerade zu kommen - ein gefährlicher, dummer und potentiell wahnsinniger Gedanke, aber einer, der funktionieren könnte. Möglicherweise. Wenn sie Glück hatten. Die Frage war nur, wie viel Weasley sich in den Minuten unachtsamer Konversation selbst hatte zusammenreimen können. Schnell ging er in Gedanken durch, was er über Bill Weasley wusste, indem er sich seine Dienstakte zurück ins Gedächtnis rief. Ein Jahr lang Quidditch. Schulsprecher. Mentor Alastor Moody. Überlebte den katastrophalen Mulciber-Zwischenfall 1989, bei dem so viele starben. Oh ja. Gut war er. Wahrscheinlich einer der Besten - irrelevanter Weise schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er sich wohl bald mit ihm über sein zukünftiges Mentorendasein würde unterhalten müssen. Eine Einstellung wie seine musste verbreitet werden... Bill sprach schließlich selbst weiter.

„Ist das hier etwas, was du mir sagen kannst, oder soll ich einfach nicht fragen?"

_Und außerdem clever, _fügte James seiner Liste hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich nicht - noch nicht jedenfalls", gab er zu. „Aber wenn es jemanden gibt, der eine Erklärung verdient hat, bist du es. Frag mich ein andern Mal noch mal."

„In Ordnung."

* * *

Die Tür schwang auf, doch Remus erhob sich nicht. Zauber, verwoben mit dem Schloss selbst, hatten ihn auf die Ankunft des Besuchers vorbereitet. Snapes Benutzung dieses speziellen Passworts bestätigte das nur. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte Remus den Nutzen ‚spezieller' Passwörter erkannt, die nur ein einziges Mal und nur für eine bestimmte Person funktionierten. Snape freilich besaß eine größere Anzahl dieser Passwörter. Er hatte die Gewohnheit, Notfälle zu verursachen.

Remus trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Schreibtisch und tauschte einen grimmigen Blick mit dem Portrait Albus Dumbledores, das an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing. Ihn erwartete kein freundschaftlicher Tratsch - tatsächlich konnte das Treffen durch jeden Fehler, den er machte, schnell gefährlich werden -, doch etwas Vorsicht würde die Situation vermutlich im tragbaren Bereich halten. Mit einem Elternpaar hatte er sich bereits auseinandergesetzt, und dass ihr Sohn mit ein paar Dutzend Mal Nachsitzen davonkam, hatte sie eindeutig erleichtert. Das zweite Elternpaar war natürlich ebenfalls informiert worden, allerdings hatte man ihre Tochter für nichts bestrafen müssen. Nach der Versicherung, dass Angelina sich schnell erholte, hatten die Johnsons schnell nachgegeben. Das dritte Elternpaar war es, das den Schulleiter am meisten besorgte, und ihr Kind hatte mit Abstand die größte Schuld auf sich geladen.

Lucius Malfoy stürmte in sein Büro, und Remus unterdrückte den Drang zu knurren. Dem Wolf in ihm war sehr danach, doch er riss sich zusammen, dank jahrelanger Übung. Obwohl jeder wusste, dass Malfoy ein Todesser war, hatte man es nie beweisen können. Er war so schlüpfrig wie das Maskottchen seines ehemaligen Hauses und schon mehrfach beinahe gestellt worden, jedoch jedes Mal wieder erblüht wie eine Rose. Der Schulleiter kannte seine Rücksichtslosigkeit, Intelligenz und politische Macht gut.

Remus wünschte sich nur, dass der Bastard nicht in seinem Schulbeirat säße. Unglücklicherweise könnte lediglich die Aussage eines Spions wie Severus Snape ihm diese Position nehmen - und der Orden konnte es sich nicht leisten, seinen Besten zu verschwenden. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass Albus Dumbledore zwar genau wissen mochte, dass Malfoy dicht neben Voldemort stand, sie es jedoch nicht zufrieden stellend und ohne akzeptable Risiken einzugehen nachweisen konnten. Ihre Gesetzestreue war es, was sie von den Dunkeln Künsten unterschied, und es gab Linien, die nicht überquert werden konnten. Spione wie Snape fischten sowieso nach größeren Fischen. Immerhin würde es am Ende auch Leute wie Malfoy ihre Stellung kosten, wenn Voldemort fiel.

Außerdem verfügte auch der Schulleiter über Trümpfe im Beirat. Manche mochten vor Lucius und seinen Drohungen kuschen, doch James Potter würde dem Todesser nur ins Gesicht lachen. Remus' bester Freund hatte Widerstandskräfte wie ein Zentaur, wenn es um Malfoy ging - ganz wie sein Sohn, wenn die Sprache auf den Familienerben kam. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, sinnierte er, war es ein Wunder, dass Harry nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte.

„Lucius", grüßte er den Todesser mit einem Lächeln, das keinen von ihnen täuschen könnte. „Setzen Sie sich."

„Ich bevorzuge es zu stehen, danke", erwiderte Malfoy hochmütig, und erneut überwältigte Remus die Ähnlichkeit zwischen diesem arroganten Gesicht und der permanenten Herablassung seines Sohnes.

„Sehr gut." Remus stand nicht. Wenn Malfoy glaubte, auf den Schulleiter hinab zu starren gäbe ihm einen Vorteil, sollte es so sein. Es interessierte ihn nicht. „Was bringt Sie nach Hogwarts?"

Severus, bemerkte er, war sofort wieder verschwunden. Schlauer Mann. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht zwischen seinen alten Freund (und Loyalitäten durch seinen Status als Todesser) und seine Rolle als stellvertretender Schulleiter geraten, beides Pflichten, die er sehr genau wahrnahm. Dies war die eine Schlacht, bei der selbst Malfoy Sinn darin sehen würde, Snape herauszuhalten. In Wahrheit war Remus dafür sehr dankbar, selbst wenn er nicht Malfoys Gründe teilte. Es galt, eine finale Konfrontation zwischen Severus und seinen Todesserfreunden zu vermeiden - er wusste, wie viele Schuldgefühle Snape durch seinen Verrat an Voldemort und seinen ältesten Freunden auf sich geladen hatte, und obwohl er Severus völlig vertraute, bevorzugte er, ihm den Schmerz dieser unvermeidbaren Demaskierung so lange wie möglich zu ersparen. Remus wusste, dass er ihn nicht auf ewig beschützen konnte, doch er würde jeden zusätzlichen Moment nehmen, den er erbitten, leihen oder stehlen konnte.

„Ich bin gekommen, um über den gestrigen... Vorfall zu sprechen." Lucius' Oberlippe kräuselte sich in altbekannter Herablassung. „Verstehe ich richtig, dass der Junge, der meinen Sohn attackierte, nicht von der Schule verwiesen wurde?"

„Er wurde angemessen für seine Taten bestraft", erwiderte Remus gemessen. Vorausschauend verschwieg er ihm die Art und Weise.

„Wurde er das?", gab Lucius sarkastisch zurück. „Dann halten Sie wohl auch die Strafe meines Sohnes für angemessen?"

„Allerdings, ja."

„In der Tat." Die Herablassung wuchs noch. „Ich fürchte, Lupin, dass der Elternbeirat mit Ihnen nicht übereinstimmt."

„Oh?" Remus hob unschuldig die Augenbrauen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Lucius Malfoy fertig werden musste, doch wie immer nahm er sich eine andächtige Sekunde lang Zeit dafür zu beten, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde.

„Ja", knurrte Lucius, irritiert durch Remus' Ruhe. „Ich beispielsweise bin sehr interessiert daran zu erfahren, warum Weasley nicht der Schule verwiesen wurde, nachdem er meinen Sohn unprovoziert angegriffen hat. Sie verstehen vielleicht, dass Ihre Nachgiebigkeit ein Zeichen für mangelnde Kontrolle über diese Schule darstellt, und Ihr Versagen darin, den Verantwortlichen angemessen zu bestrafen, hat den Beirat sehr besorgt über ihre Fähigkeiten werden lassen, mit den enormen Verantwortlichkeiten eines Schulleiters umzugehen."

Seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung.

„Sprechen Sie für sich selbst, Mr. Malfoy, sprechen Sie nicht für andere." Remus' Tonfall wurde härter, während er versuchte, seine Erregung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Immerhin fiel es ihm heute nicht mehr so schwer wie einst. „Und was Ihren Sohn angeht - ich würde den Angriff Weasleys kaum unprovoziert nennen. Ihr Sohn hatte bereits eine Drittklässlerin der Gryffindor angegriffen und formulierte einen weiteren Fluch, als Weasley einschritt." Seine Stimme wurde sehr, sehr kalt.

„Und wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre, Lucius, wäre ich sehr glücklich, dass Weasley an dieser Stelle eingegriffen hat. Ihr Sohn war dabei, etwas sehr... Unverzeichliches zu tun."

Gefährliche graue Augen weiteten sich schockiert, doch Malfoy erlangte seine Selbstkontrolle rasch zurück. Sein zuvor kalter Blick erhitzte sich vor Zorn. Seine Stimme blieb fest. „Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Ich ebenso wenig." Remus schenkte ihm ein frostiges Lächeln. „Und ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wo er so etwas gelernt haben könnte."

* * *

„Sag mir, was du über Operation Eisbrecher weißt."

„Operation was?", wiederholte Bill und sah seinen Vorgesetzten schief an. Die beiden befanden sich in einem sehr kleinen Raum, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er existierte. Sie hatten ihn über James Potters Büro betreten, und er hatte den starken Verdacht, dass die einzige andere Tür zu Arabella Figgs Privaträumen führte. Der Eingang lag sorgsam hinter einem Bücherregal verborgen, und Bill war clever genug um zu erkennen, dass nur sehr wenige Auroren dieses dunkle, fensterlose Loch je zu sehen bekommen hatten. Es gab nicht einmal magisches Licht - ein paar Kerzen waren über Regale und den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes verteilt, doch sie entstammten eindeutig der Muggelwelt und ließen stetig Wachs auf den gebohnerten Eichentisch tropfen. Das allein genügte Bill um zu erkennen, dass dieser Alkoven ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis war - es gab keine magischen Gegenstände und so völlige Sicherheit, dass die Schweigezauber arbeiten würden, die er Potter beim Eintreten hatte murmeln hören. Es gab hier einfach nichts, was andere interessiert hätte.

Nichts zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum er hier war.

„Gut." Potter lächelte. Etwas Spitzbübisches flackerte kurz in seinen nussbraunen Augen. „Von Askaban hast du aber schon gehört, nehme ich an."

Eine hitzköpfige Antwort schoss ihm in den Kopf, doch des Grinsens gewahr wusste Bill, dass er auf den Arm genommen wurde - aber auf freundliche Weise. „Ein oder zweimal", erwiderte er trocken. „Höchstens."

Potter schmunzelte, dann jedoch wurde seine Miene ernst. „Du warst schon ein Auror, als Voldemort das Gefängnis genommen hat, richtig?"

„War ich." Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Dementoren und riss sich zusammen, damit er bei dem Gedanken nicht schauderte. Wie so viele andere an seiner Seite hasste Bill die Kreaturen.

„Bist du je dort gewesen?", fragte sein Vorgesetzter nun. „Gefangene übergeben oder Ähnliches?"

„Zweimal", gab er ehrlich zu. _Hatte nicht sonderlich viel Spaß dort, so viel ist sicher. _„Mit Moody."

An seinen Mentor zu denken schmerzte. Alastor Moody, umzingelt von einem halben Dutzend Todesser und noch einem Dutzend Dementoren. Bill sah das Bild vor sich, obwohl er an dem Tag nicht in der Nähe gewesen war. Alastor Moody, der sie erfolgreich zurückschlug, dabei aber zu sehr geschwächt wurde. Der Wunsch nach Rache brannte noch heute in ihm - _noch etwas, für das Voldemort bezahlen muss!_ Alastor Moody, den der Dunkle Lord selbst getötet hatte.

„Gut", erwiderte Potter schließlich. Sein Gesicht wurde grimmig. „Ich nehme an, dass du mitbekommen hast, wie dringend das Ministerium das Gefängnis braucht?"

Bill versuchte noch immer herauszufinden, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Sicher." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich fragen darf, Sir - was hat das alles mit dieser Operation Eisbrecher zu tun?"

„Alles mögliche, wenn man bedenkt, dass Eisbrecher unsere beste Gelegenheit sein wird, Askaban zu knacken und den ersten Schritt in Richtung Sieg dieses Krieges zu gehen."

Bill fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm vor Aufregung verknotete. Er kannte all die Argumente für eine Rückeroberung Askabans, immerhin eines der heißesten Diskussionsthemen unter den Auroren, doch das hier war anders. Potter versuchte nicht, die Wichtigkeit dieses Vorhabens zu hervorzuheben; dass er es nicht einmal ansprach, unterstrich lediglich, wie wichtig es war, dass die Insel fiel. Seit seiner Übernahme durch die Todesser hatte Askaban Voldemorts Thronsaal und Operationsbasis dargestellt; es war der eine Ort, in den die Spione des Ministeriums noch niemals hatten eindringen können. Es war kurz gesagt die eigene kleine Hölle des Dunklen Lords, und er ließ es die Öffentlichkeit der Zaubererwelt wissen. Askaban war das größte Symbol der Macht Voldemorts. Doch Bill überraschte das alles oder der Wunsch des Ministeriums, das Gefängnis zurückzuerlangen, nicht. Was ihn schockierte, waren Potters Worte.

Nur wenige wagten es, von einem Sieg in diesem Krieg zu sprechen. Für die meisten schien bloßes Überleben zu reichen. Bill versuchte die Stirn zu runzeln - Optimismus wurde seiner Erfahrung nach überbewertet -, doch er scheiterte. Etwas in Potters Worten hatte ihn gepackt. Es gab Hoffnung. „Deiner Meinung nach ist Askaban also der erste Schritt in Richtung Ende."

„Ja. Oder kann es sein", antwortete der andere Auror. „Das Ministerium versucht seit Jahren, in die Insel einzudringen, aber ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, wie seine Anstrengungen zu enden pflegen."

Die Hoffnung wurde prompt von der Realität in die Schranken gewiesen. Bill antwortete grimmig. „Nirgendwo."

Potter nickte. „Das Ministerium hat größere Sicherheitslücken als ein Sieb."

„Ist es so schlimm?" Er musste es fragen, doch dann verstand er plötzlich. „Das ist keine Operation des Ministeriums, richtig?"

„Nein, ist es nicht", stimmte sein Boss ihm zu. Plötzlich richteten sich seine Augen mit verwirrender Intensität auf den jüngeren Mann, erkannten sein Wahrnehmungsvermögen an, obwohl sie in seine Seele zu dringen schienen. „Was weißt du über den Orden des Phönix?"

Sein Herzschlag setzte einen Augenblick aus und sprang dann zurück in seine Brust. „Er existiert wirklich?"

Potter nickte schweigend. Zielsicher visierte er nach wie vor Bill an, der einen Moment brauchte, um die Informationen in seinem Kopf zu sortieren.

„Hauptsächlich das, was die Gerüchte sagen", gab er zu. „Es ist eine Geheimorganisation, die gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeite, aber niemand kennt seine Mitglieder..." Es verblieb die unausgesprochene Frage, die Bill nicht zu stellen wagte.

„Wenn du dich dazu entscheidest, bei dieser Mission dabei zu sein, wirst du eines sein", war die ruhige Antwort.

„Worin besteht sie?"

Es war die einzige Frage, die er noch stellen konnte, wirklich. Er wusste, dass er akzeptieren würde. Während andere sich Zeit nehmen würden, die Risiken abzuwägen, konnte Bill nur an all die guten Hexen und Zauberer denken, die sich in Gefangenschaft in Askaban befanden, wo man sie folterte und verhörte, bis sie so ausgelaugt waren, dass Voldemort sie nicht mehr brauchte und in der liebevollen Pflege der Dementoren enden ließ. Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords machten kein Geheimnis daraus, was in dem Gefängnis wartete und welchem Grauen seine Insassen entgegen sahen. Das erste dieser Grauen waren natürlich die Dementoren, doch ebenso warteten die Lestranges, Voldemorts „Spezialisten". Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange waren schon recht verdreht gewesen, als man sie 1979 gefangen nahm, doch als der Dunkle Lord das Gefängnis sieben Jahre darauf einnahm, schien sie alle Zurechnungsfähigkeit verlassen zu haben. Sie verließen die Insel kaum noch. Askaban war zu ihrer privaten Spielwiese geworden, auf der sie im Dienste des Dunklen Lords folterten und quälten.

Und Bill war kein Narr. Er wusste, dass jeder irgendwann brach.

„Operation Eisbrecher", fuhr Potter ohne Vorrede fort. „sollte eigentlich zu der Infiltration Askabans von einem Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels im Orden führen. Die Idee war, jemanden zu schicken, der zu wichtig war, als dass Voldemort ihn sofort töten würde - jemanden, der Geheimnisse bewahrte, denen der Dunkle Lord nicht widerstehen konnte. Deine unerwartete... Einmischung hat das alles allerdings geändert."

Nun konnte er Arabella Figgs Ärger nachvollziehen! „Die Ministerin", sagte er überrascht. „Sie _sollte_ gefangen werden?"

„Genau", stimmte der andere trocken zu. „Unglücklicherweise wird der Trick nicht zweimal funktionieren, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal für ein anderes Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels. Also müssen wir improvisieren."

„Warum ich?"

„Erst einmal wegen deiner Talente als Fluchbrecher. Wenn du Askaban erreichst - falls du akzeptierst, versteh mich nicht falsch, das ist freiwillig -, bist du auf dich gestellt. Bist du einmal drin, können weder das Ministerium, noch der Orden dir helfen. Zweitens weißt du sowieso von der Existenz der Operation, dank Arabellas fehlgeleitetem Ausbruch.

Wie auch immer, der erste ist der wichtigere Grund. Der, den wir schicken, wird mit zwei verzauberten Gegenständen ausgestattet: dem eigenen Zauberstab und einem Portschlüssel, der zu einem vorher festgelegten, sicheren Ort führt. Die Zauber, die wir benutzen, sind alte und komplizierte Magie und sollten nicht aufspürbar sein, selbst für Voldemort. Außerdem sind sie zeitabhängig, weder der Portschlüssel noch der Zauberstab werden erscheinen, bevor eine bestimmte Zeit vergangen ist." Der Ältere hielt einen Augenblick in seiner Erklärung inne und gab Bill die Möglichkeit, das Gehörte einzuordnen. Es war ein guter Plan, allerdings auch völlig verrückt und ungeheuer gefährlich. Dann jedoch wieder traf das auf jeden Plan zu, der den Dunklen Lord beinhaltete. Als Bill nickte, fuhr Potter fort.

„Während der gesamten Zeit wird der Agent drei Optionen haben. Die erste ist einfach zu entkommen und hoffentlich brauchbare Informationen mitzubringen, die uns erlauben, Askaban endlich zu knacken. Die zweite ist der Versuch, andere Insassen zu befreien, bevor man selbst flieht. Die dritte und gefährlichste ist die Möglichkeit, den Portschlüssel zu öffnen und anderen zu erlauben, ihn als Rettungsanker zu benutzen, und natürlich, uns den Weg für einen endgültigen Sturmangriff zu ebnen."

Bill hätte in sich gehen können, hätte die Möglichkeiten und Risiken abwägen können. Aber am Ende gab es nur eine Antwort, die er geben konnte, und sie würde sich nicht durch Nachdenken ändern.

„Wann fange ich an?"

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	14. Kapitel 13: Das Unmögliche

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter und alle verwandten Figuren, Settings, Begriffe gehören J.K. Rowling und den deutschen Übersetzern. „Promises Unbroken" und ebendies gehören Robin4. Der Fanclub ist lediglich Übersetzer. _

_Wir freuen uns sehr, dass unsere Übersetzung euch gefällt. Bitte schreibt uns doch wieder ein paar motivierende Reviews. Reviews machen uns sehr glücklich :-).

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 13: Das Unmögliche

* * *

Das Jahr 1991 neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, und sie hatten einen perfekten Abschlussstreich. Sie bereiteten sich emsig für die letzten Wochen vor den Weihnachtsferien vor und gingen sogar so weit, dass George Fred in einer Nacht beim Nachsitzen vertrat; man könnte meinen, dass Filch die Zwillinge mittlerweile auseinander hielt, doch selbst der knurrige Hausmeister hatte sich täuschen lassen. Aber es war für eine gute Sache, denn die Tunichtgute benötigten Freds Stärke in Zauberkunst - George war besser in Verwandlung, Lee bevorzugte Zaubertränke, und die drei Jüngeren besaßen einfach noch nicht genug Erfahrung, um alle Zauber durchführen zu können, die für den komplizierten Streich nötig waren. Dennoch hatten sie alle erleichtert aufgeatmet, als George unverletzt zurückkehrte. Zuvor hatte es nie einen Grund für die Zwillinge gegeben, Strafarbeiten zu tauschen (insbesondere, weil sie sie in der Regel gemeinsam absaßen), aber es war gut zu wissen, dass es, wenn nötig, funktionierte.

Als am schwierigsten erwies sich, in Snapes Klassenraum in den Kerkern einzubrechen. Wie sich herausstellte, konnten die Tunichtgute froh sein, früh angefangen zu haben, denn es dauerte drei Nächte, die Tür aufzubrechen, und dennoch wären sie beinahe erwischt worden. Hermines rascher Aufhaltezauber hatte sie - natürlich - gerettet, und die Tunichtgute konnten damit fortfahren, alles zu verzaubern und zu verwandeln, was sich in Reichweite befand - und eine ganze Menge dessen, das es nicht tat, ebenfalls. Schließlich brach die Nacht vor dem letzten Unterrichtstag an (oder eher der letzte Morgen, immerhin hatten sie ihre Arbeit kaum zwei Stunden vor Morgengrauen beendet), in der sie erledigt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen, müde, jedoch siegreiche Blicke tauschten und ins Bett fielen.

Der Morgen kam daher viel zu früh. Jeder, der die Gruppe beim Frühstück beobachtete, hätte vermutet, dass die Tunichtgute heute einen verdächtig kleinlauten Tag hatten, doch Harry war nicht fähig, sich darüber zu sorgen. Er konnte kaum darauf warten, dass Verwandlung begann - und erstmals beneidete er Fred, George und Lee, die zuerst Zaubertränke hatten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben brannte er darauf, Snapes Gesicht zu sehen.

Nachdem sie Professor Fletchers Klassenraum erreicht hatte, entpuppte es sich als praktisch unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren. Harry zappelte endlos auf seinem Stuhl neben Ron herum und erntete einen genervten Blick von Hermine, als sie sich zu konzentrieren versuchte. Sie hatte nur wenig mehr Erfolg als er, allerdings hatte Hermine fast nie Probleme damit, sich im Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Ron war ein ganz eigener Fall - er hielt sich schlechter als sie beide zusammen, und seine Augen glitten stetig durch das Zimmer, musterten jeden Gegenstand, an dem sie während der letzten zwei Wochen gearbeitet hatten. Bald begannen auch ihre Klassenkameraden Rons Verhalten zu bemerken (andere alarmierte eher, dass Hermines Hand noch zu keiner einzigen Frage in die Höhe geschossen war), und Harry versuchte sein Bestes, unschuldig zu wirken, als Blicke auch ihn zu durchbohren begannen. Selbst Neville, abgelenkt und übernervös seit der Gefangennahme seines Vaters, schien etwas zu bemerken, was Harry schließlich dazu veranlasste, seinem Freund einen Ellbogen in die Rippen zu rammen.

„Pass auf", murmelte er, als Ron aufsah.

Der Rothaarige sah ihn verständnislos an, also nickte Harry vorsichtig in Richtung Nevilles. Der andere Junge sah sie noch immer misstrauisch an, und Ron nickte schließlich verstehend. „Sorry", murmelte er. „Sollte aber nicht mehr lange dauern..."

„Was sollte nicht mehr lange dauern, Mr. Weasley?", fragte eine Stimme, und Harry schluckte, als er aufsah.

Keiner der beiden hatte gemerkt, dass Professor Fletcher sich näherte, doch nun stand der abgebrühte Hauslehrer direkt vor ihnen und starrte sie sehr gezielt nieder. Weiter hinten im Raum hörte Harry Malfoy kichern, und er durchforstete sein Gehirn nach einer passenden Antwort. Glücklicherweise war Ron schneller.

„Ich freue mich nur so sehr auf die Ferien, Sir", sprudelte sein Freund rasch los. „Wissen Sie, eine Weile heimzufahren. Ich fürchte, ich bin heute etwas ungeduldig. Tut mir leid, Professor."

Harry hätte nie geahnt, dass Ron ein so guter Lügner sein konnte, doch Fletcher war eindeutig zufrieden. „Ich verstehe", grummelte er. „Vielleicht wird Ihnen aufgefallen sein, Weasley, dass weniger aufzupassen die Zeit nicht schneller vergehen lässt. Wenn Sie so gut wären, ab Seite siebenundsiebzig zu lesen, so dass der Rest der Klasse sie hören kann..."

Die Minuten zogen sich dahin, und Harry fiel es schwer, die Augen auf Seite siebenundsiebzig anstatt auf seine Uhr zu richten. Die Versuchung war so groß... Der Unterricht ging weiter und mittlerweile erklang Malfoys Stimme irgendwo hinter ihm (normalerweise hätte es Harry fantastisch gefunden, dass Fletcher den dämlichen Slytherin lesen ließ, weil er so unausstehlich war); Harry bekam kaum ein Wort mit. Nicht, dass er Verwandlungen nicht mochte - er mochte es sogar sehr - aber er wartete darauf, dass es geschah... _Jetzt!_

Der Klassenraum explodierte in Gesang.

Rotgrünes Licht blitzte.

Die Tafel begann Urlaubswünsche einzublenden.

Und kleine grüne und rote Elfen tanzten überall.

Die Elfen waren auf den Regalen. Sie waren auf den Tischen. Sie hingen von der Decke. Sie waren auf dem Boden, und sie hüpften fröhlich auf der Fensterbank herum. Nur waren es keine Hauselfen. Eher handelte es sich um einfacher gestrickte Verwandte, mehr wie etwas aus einer merkwürdigen Muggel-Weihnachtsgeschichte über einen fetten Mann, der am Nordpol lebte - aber man konnte schon erkennen, dass es Elfen sein sollten. In rote und weiße Pullover gekleidet, mit grüner Haut (und leuchtendem goldenen Haar) ersetzten sie Bücher, Kreide, Schwämme, Pflanzen und alles andere in Reichweite - und sie sangen. Sehr lustig sogar, voll weihnachtlicher Freude... Bloß sang jeder ein anderes Lied, und sie schrieen sie aus der Tiefe ihrer Lungen heraus. Sie klangen, überlegte Harry, sehr wie betrunkene Leprechans.

Nicht, dass er je einen Leprechan getroffen hätte, aber der Gedanke zählte.

Am wichtigen allerdings war, dass es hunderte der kleinen Monster gab, und während sie sangen (sehr fröhlich, man erinnere sich), begannen sie mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum zu sausen. Ziemlich rücksichtslos kippten sie Tische, Stühle, Bücher, Taschen um und sprangen sogar auf die Füße ein paar verärgerter Slytherin, die schrieen, bis die Elfen fröhlich davon hüpften, ohne sich vom miserablen Humor der Schützlinge Salazars angegriffen zu fühlen. Vier der tapfersten Elfen ergriffen den Saum der Robe Professor Fletchers und vollführten einen spontanen Rundlauf mit dem ehemaligen Auroren - bis ein gebrüllter Zauber Fletchers sie davon schleuderte. Sie sprangen jedoch schnell wieder auf, frohgemutes auf der Suche nach einem neuen Ziel. Immerhin waren es recht einfache Kreaturen, die nur dem Zweck dienten, Chaos zu verursachen. Doch selbst die Rufe des Verwandlungsprofessors waren unter dem Lachen der Gryffindors schwer zu hören.

Dennoch war Mundungus Fletcher weder der stillste aller Männer, selbst in den besten Zeiten...

„WEASLEY! POTTER! GRANGER!" ... noch war er dumm. „HIERHER! SOFORT!"

Sie hatten wirklich nicht viele Optionen. Sie könnten rennen - Harry stellte sich einen Augenblick vor, wie er, Ron und Hermine geduckt durch die Hallen rannten, gejagt von einem zornigen Professor Fletcher -, doch sie konnten sich nicht verstecken. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, den eigenen Hauslehrer zu vermeiden, bis sie morgen in den Hogwarts-Express stiegen, und selbst die Weihnachtsferien dauerten nicht lange genug, um Fletcher seinen Ärger vergessen zu lassen. Nein, sie mussten auf jeden Fall dafür gerade stehen - also konnten sie es auch gleich tun, und mit Stolz.

Nach einer stummen Absprache gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine zu ihrem Lehrer hinüber und hielten nur inne, um ein paar Elfen passieren zu lassen, die sich in einem Twostepp zu einer ziemlich peppigen Version von ‚Stille Weihnacht' zusammengetan hatten.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte Hermine unschuldig.

„Macht. Diese. Viecher. Weg." Wäre Fletcher noch roter angelaufen, hätte sein Gesicht sich in einen Vulkan verwandelt. Doch war das Lachen, das er zurückhielt? „Jetzt."

„Können wir nicht", erwiderte Ron ehrlich.

„Was?" Nein, das konnte kein Lachen sein. Fletcher hatte keinen Sinn für Humor... doch da war ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, oder nicht?

Hermine antwortete ernsthaft. „Sehen Sie, Professor, die Zauber arbeiten mit einem Verzögerungszauber. Wir können die Elfen nicht verschwinden lassen... aber irgendwann tun sie es von selbst."

„Letzten Endes", fügte Harry murmelnd hinzu und bereute es in dem Moment, in dem sich der Blick des Professors auf ihn fokussierte. Die Elfen sangen immer noch. Das nahste Quartett arbeitete jetzt an ‚O du fröhliche'.

„Was war das, Potter?", wollte Fletcher wissen.

„Ähm... Nichts, Sir."

Sofort hob sich eine blonde Augenbraue. Und doch, da war etwas in diesen Augen... Und da begann jetzt eine Gruppe von Elfen auf Professor Fletchers Pult zu tanzen und ‚Jingle Bells' zu singen. Dennoch musterte er sie noch immer. „In der Tat."

Die Glocke läutete.

Jeder Schüler mit dem kleinsten bisschen Verstand polterte aus dem Raum. Manche - die meisten - lachten, doch andere (Slytherins natürlich) schworen Rache. Harry schnappte ein paar interessante Worte aus Malfoys Mund auf, von denen er ganz sicher war, dass sie seiner Mutter nicht gefallen hätten, während sie den anderen aus dem Raum folgten. Überraschenderweise rief Fletcher sie nicht zurück, geschweige denn, dass er ihnen etwas vonwegen Verweisen hinterher schrie, doch sie würden ihr Glück kaum überstrapazieren. Vielleicht steckte Weihnachtsfreude sogar den mürrischsten der Hogwarts-Professoren an...

Ein sechsbeiniges und sechsarmiges Knäuel sauste an ihnen vorbei, mit zweidrittel rotem und einem Drittel schwarzem Haar.

„WEASLEY! JORDAN! WEASLEY!", brüllte ihnen eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Gangs aus nach. „Sofort zurück hierher!"

Es war die Stimme Snapes, und er wirkte ganz sicher nicht weihnachtsfreudig. Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen schlossen Harry, Ron und Hermine zu ihrem Mit-Tunichtguten auf. Es versprachen interessante Ferien zu werden.

* * *

„Mum! Dad!"

Arthur und Molly Weasley sahen von ihrem Zaubererschachbrett auf, überrascht, Ron nicht umgeben von seinem Berg an Weihnachtsgeschenken zu sehen. Das Datum war der 28. Dezember, und für gewöhnlich vergingen Wochen, bevor sich ihr jüngster Sohn von seinen neusten Spielzeugen trennen konnte. Dasselbe galt mit Sicherheit für die anderen Weasley-Kinder - selbst Bill, Auror oder nicht, genoss Weihnachten immer (obwohl er einen Tag zuvor verschwunden war, um sich auf irgendeine Mission vorzubereiten), und konnte Tage damit verbringen, in Geschenken und den Spielsachen seiner jüngeren Geschwister zu schwelgen. Als Molly ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, lag Ron unter einem Berg von Schokoladenfroschkarten (geschickt von Hermine) begraben, das gerade erschienen Buch _Fliegen mit den Cannons _in der Hand (ein Geschenk seines Freundes Harry, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ein Autogramm des Treibers Joey Jenkins aufzutreiben). Ron hatte das Buch nicht aus der Hand genommen, seit er es ausgepackt hatte, und Molly freute sich darüber, dass er so glücklich war. Weniger vielversprechend erschien ihr die Kiste von _Dr. Filibusters Fabelhaften Hitzefreien und Nasszündenden Feuerwerkskörpern_, die die Zwillinge von ihrem Freund Lee erhalten hatten (der wiederum Ron ein Set Feuersteine geschickt hatte), oder das Buch, das Fred von Rons Freundin Hermine erhalten hatte, _Freche Tricks nach Trickreicher Art_. Außerdem hatte sie George ein Muggel-Scherzartikelset geschenkt, das Molly am Liebsten konfisziert hätte. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie viel Ärger sie sich damit einhandeln würden.

Doch es war gut zu sehen, dass ihre Kinder so viel Spaß hatten. Rons Freund Harry hatte den Zwillingen einen Geschenkgutschein für _Tänze und Späße _geschenkt. Es sah aus, als schickten Rons Freunde den Zwillingen Präsente und andersherum. Molly hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sich ihr Jüngster dem Freundeskreis Freds und Georges anschließen würde, doch es sah ganz danach aus, und sie war sehr dankbar dafür. In Zeiten wie diesen zahlte sich aus, seine Freunde sorgfältig auszusuchen.

Aber auch seine Feinde, wenn sie darüber nachdachte.

„Ja, Schatz?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. Wenn Ron schon in die Küche rannte, musste es etwas Gutes zu bedeuten haben. Außerdem gewann Arthur gerade.

„Ich hab gerade übers Flohnetzwerk mit Harry gesprochen, Mum", erklärte Ron grinsend.

„Und?", forschte sie nach. Seit Ron aus dem Zug gestiegen war hatte er von seinen neuen Freunden gesprochen, und von dem Spaß, den er mit ihnen hatte... Doch Molly wusste noch immer fast nichts über die beiden. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Hermine muggelstämmig war (Ron hatte einige Bemerkungen über den Malfoy-Jungen gemacht, der scheinbar gerne auf dem armen Mädchen herumhackte), und sie wusste, dass Harry bereits im Quidditch-Team war, aber darüber hinaus folgte lediglich ein Strom von „Das wirst du nie glauben...!" oder „Harry hat einen so tollen Besen!" und „Malfoys Miene war so unbezahlbar!". Vom Spaß hatte sie alles gehört, von den Freunden nicht.

„Nun ja... hm..." Plötzlich verwischte Rons Lächeln, und er schien zu zögern. „Harrys Eltern möchten wissen, ob wir Sylvester zu ihnen kommen wollen."

Molly sah überrascht zu Arthur hinüber. Er starrte sie ebenfalls an. Sicher hatten sie sich da verhört. „Wir alle, Liebling?"

„Klar." Plötzlich brachen die Worte hervor, als habe Ron Angst, dass sie nein sagten. „Harry sagte, dass sie eine Party veranstalten wollen, und seine Eltern haben gesagt, er könne einladen, wen auch immer er will, also wollte er mich und Hermine einladen und seine Mum und sein Dad sagten, dass er auch unsere Eltern einladen sollen, weil ihr euch noch nie getroffen habt. Hermine hat schon zugesagt - er hat sie mit dem Fellyphon angerufen - gehen wir auch hin?"

Molly blinzelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Ron offenbar sicher, dass sie nein sagen würden. Arthur, wie immer der einfühlsamere der beiden, fragte: „Was ist mit Percy, Ginny und den Zwillingen?"

„Oh! Fred und George wissen schon Bescheid - sie waren dabei, als Harry im Feuer auftauchte. Und er sagte, Percy kann auch kommen, obwohl er ein Vertrauensschüler ist. Und Ginny, weil sie unsere Schwester ist."

„Ron!", fuhr Molly ihn an. Die Jungs machten sich ständig über ihren älteren Bruder lustig, weil er Vertrauensschüler war, und sie würde nie verstehen warum.

„Sorry, Mum", erwiderte er viel zu schnell. „Können wir hingehen? Bitte?"

„Ron, bist du sicher, dass Harrys Eltern Bescheid wissen?", fragte Arthur nach.

„Klar, natürlich" Ron klang sicher. „Harry würde sonst gar nicht erst fragen."

Molly sah ihren Jüngsten genau an. Irgendwas war los. „Und was erzählst du uns _nicht_?"

Ron wurde rot. „Ähm..."

„Ron...?"

„Es ist nichts, Mum, ehrlich. Ehrlich."

Alarmglocken schrillten in Mollys Kopf. „Ich will darüber mit Harrys Eltern sprechen. Wie, sagtest du, war ihr Nachname?"

„Ähm..." Ron murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Nun?", mischte sich Arthur wieder ein, der ihre Ahnungen eindeutig teilte. Was hatten sie diesmal vor?

Ron seufzte. „Potter."

„Was?" Das Wort entfuhr ihr, bevor Molly es zurückhalten konnte. Sicher sprach er nicht über... „Wie in James Potter?"

„Ja, Mum. Wie in James Potter", erwiderte Ron gallig. Doch Molly hatte nicht die Energie, seinen Sarkasmus zu korrigieren, und außerdem antwortete bereits Arthur.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht vorher gesagt, Ron?", fragte ihr Ehemann ernst.

„Weil ich wusste, dass ihr so reagieren würdet", schnappte Ron, plötzlich wütend. Molly seufzte für sich; sie hasste es, ihr Kind unglücklich zu sehen, aber das hier war wichtig. Konnte Ron es nicht selbst erkennen? Offenbar wohl nicht, denn ihr Sohn kam ihr zuvor. „Wen interessiert es? Harry ist mein Freund!"

„Ron, du verstehst nicht, glaube ich" Arthur blieb ruhig, und Molly dankte ihm insgeheim für seine Geduld. „Ich weiß, dass es in Hogwarts anders ist, aber in der Zaubererwelt gibt es gewisse ... Parteien. Die Potters sind eine der Vierzehn Familien. Sie werden sich nicht mit Leuten wie uns abgeben."

„Sie sind nicht so", widersprach Ron.

„Du kennst Harrys Eltern nicht." Molly versuchte vernünftig zu bleiben, und ihr Sohn explodierte.

„Ich kenne Harry, Mum, und er ist nicht so! Es interessiert ihn nicht - warum sollte es auch? Und sie haben Hermine auch eingeladen, dabei sind ihre Eltern Muggel! Es ist egal!"

_Ich wünschte, die Welt wäre wirklich so einfach, _dachte sie für sich. _Oder so gerecht. Und ich wünschte, mein Sohn müsste das in seinem Alter noch nicht lernen. _Die Wut in Rons Gesicht rührte sie fast zu Tränen. Er verstand es wirklich nicht...

„Unglücklicherweise ist es nicht egal...", setzte Arthur an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Warum?", wollte ihr Jüngster wissen. „Du arbeitest für das Ministerium. Genauso wie Harrys Eltern. Wo liegt der Unterschied?"

„Ron, James Potter ist einer der berühmtesten Zauberer unserer Zeit", versuchte Arthur zu erklären. „Und die Familie Potter ist..."

„Reich, ja, ich weiß. Und?", schnaubte Ron. „Und Harry ist der Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor. Wen interessiert's?"

Molly keuchte. Also stimmte es... _Oh Gott. _Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, stürmten Fred und George in den Raum.

„Dad, Ron hat Recht...", begann Fred.

„Harry ist nicht so, Mum...", steuerte George bei.

„Und ich wette, seine Eltern sind es auch nicht", schloss Fred.

„Wollt ihr nicht einfach mit ihnen reden?", bat Ron.

Molly und ihr Gatte tauschten einen hilflosen Blick. Was konnten sie noch tun, wenn drei ihrer Jungs sich gegen sie verbündeten? Selbst die kleine Ginny hing im Türrahmen und beobachtete, was geschehen würde. Erneut seufzte sie und gab schließlich auf. Schaden konnte es nichts.

„Ich denke, das können wir tun", gab Arthur die schlussendliche Antwort.

Die Jungen tauschten triumphierende Blicke, doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Molly musterte das Trio ernsthaft - und auch Ginny, die erfolglos versuchte, mit dem Schatten zu verschmelzen. „Wieso geht ihr vier nicht eine Weile raus, während euer Vater und ich uns darum kümmern."

Erstmals diskutierten sie nicht, und Sekunden später flog die Haustür hinter der jüngeren Hälfte ihres Nachwuchses zu. Percy befand sich natürlich still in seinem Zimmer, unzweifelhaft in ein gutes Buch vertieft. Zu schade, dass die anderen ihm nicht mehr ähnelten...

* * *

„Wir schaffst du es nur mit gleich Sechsen?", fragte Lily mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe die Hände voll allein mit James und Harry."

Molly schmunzelte über die Verwunderung der jüngeren Frau. Entgegen ihrer ursprünglichen Befürchtungen waren die Potters angenehme Menschen, und obwohl das riesige Haus in Godric's Hollow ein gewisses Unbehagen in ihr aufkommen ließ, entdeckte Mrs. Weasley so langsam, ein wie gutes Gespür für die richtigen Freunde ihr Jüngster an den Tag legte.

Im Moment befanden sich alle Kinder im geräumigen Wohnzimmer und begutachteten eifrig Peter Pettigrews neuen Hund. Aus irgendeinem Grund - Molly war noch nicht ganz klar, warum - hatte Pettigrew den Welpen (mit dem merkwürdigen Namen Joe) bei James und Lily zurückgelassen, bevor er sich auf eine Reise nach Brasilien begab. Sie kannte Pettigrew nicht gut, doch Arthur, der ihn von der Arbeit kannte, bezeichnete ihn als recht netten Gesellen. Jedenfalls könnte sie wetten, dass er ein alter Freund der Potters war - ein Blick auf den Welpen sagte ihr, dass es so sein musste. Das wilde Energiebündel bei jemand anderem als engen Freunden zu lassen käme einem Desaster gleich! Harry hatte irgendetwas erwähnt, dass Pettigrew ihn in Amerika erworben habe und es ein siberianischer Husky sei, doch für Molly war er einfach nur ein schwarzweißes Knäuel kinderlieben Enthusiasmus'. Sie kicherte.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Meistens beschäftigen sie sich gegenseitig."

„Darauf könnte ich wetten." Lily lachte. „Dasselbe könnte ich über James und Harry sagen, insbesondere wenn es um Quidditch geht. Manchmal könnte ich schwören, dass ich die einzige Erwachsene im Haus bin."

„Das kenne ich", stimmte sie erleichtert zu. „Mit all seinem Muggelzeug kann Arthur genauso sein."

Lily lächelte. „Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so gut verstehen."

Und das taten ihre Ehegatten tatsächlich. Als er entdeckte, dass James im Besitz eines „Tellyfons" war (Lily, erfuhr Molly, war muggelstämmig), war Arthur begeistert gewesen. James, der das Telefon Lily zufolge noch immer für ein Spielzeug hielt, hatte ihm eifrig zugestimmt, also waren sie zehn Minuten zuvor verschwunden und hatten die Frauen in der Küche zurückgelassen. Währenddessen führte Percy eine technische Diskussion über magische Medizin mit den Grangers, die sich zunächst in dem Zaubererhaus ziemlich unwohl gefühlt hatten, sich nach ein paar Drinks allerdings entspannten, dank der unkomplizierten Art der Potters. Dieser Tage wurde es schwer, Menschen zu finden, die so offen wie Lily und James waren, insbesondere unter den ältesten und reichsten Familien der magischen Welt. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Potter selbst eine muggelstämmige Hexe geheiratet und zumindest Molly sagte das einiges.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie zu lange geschwiegen hatte und Lily sie mit unheimlichen grünen Augen musterte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ach, nichts", erwiderte sie leichthin und vertrieb die Gedanken. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie schön es ist, dass Ron so gute Freunde hat."

„Und du hast darüber nachgedacht, dass wir anders sind als du dachtest", beendete Lily für sie.

Molly errötete. „Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Vielleicht nicht für jeden", erwiderte die andere. „Aber ich habe festgestellt, dass es in der Zauberergemeinschaft nur drei Sorten Menschen gibt: die, die handeln, die, die es nicht tun und die, die für beides zu viel Angst haben."

Ein neuer Unterton schwang in Lilys Stimme mit und Molly fiel es plötzlich schwer, diesem stechenden Blick zu begegnen. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Sag, Molly - was weißt du über den Orden des Phönix?"

* * *

„Hast du je vom Orden des Phönix gehört, Arthur?"

Die Frage ließ Arthur Weasleys Kopf überrascht herumfahren. Im einen Augenblick hatten er und James noch die Merkwürdigkeiten der Muggeltechnologie diskutiert - über die, wie Arthur festgestellt hatte, James mehr wusste als er - und im anderen Moment wurde der Tonfall des anderen ernst. Irritiert blickte der Ältere seinem Gesprächspartner in die nun geschäftige Miene und fragte sich, was ihn zu dieser Frage brachte.

„Entschuldigung?"

„Der Orden des Phönix." James nickte in Richtung einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Arthur hatte sie natürlich am Morgen gelesen, doch nun glitten seine Augen erneut über die Titelseite, während er sich fragte, ob diese Frage einem tieferen Zweck folgte. Dennoch las er den Artikel erneut, und sei es nur aus Neugierde.

‚DER ORDEN DES PHOENIX' - ENTTARNT!

von Rita Kimmkorn, Sonderkorrespondentin

Seit Jahren halten sich Gerüchte über eine Geheimorganisation mit dem Zweck,

Den, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, zu bekämpfen, doch niemals

konnte ihre Existenz bestätigt werden. Endlich existieren Beweise dafür, dass der

„Orden des Phönix" in der Tat real ist, und mehr noch, der Tagesprophet kennt

Details über Zweck und Mitglieder dieser Gruppe aus Hexen und Zauberern.

Wie viele vermuteten, wurde der so genannte „Orden" für den Kampf gegen Ihr-

Wisst-Schon-Wen gebildet. Berichte bleiben lückenhaft, doch es scheint, dass

der Orden sich auf die Zeit vor der Einnahme des Askaban-Gefängnisses 1986

durch Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen zurückdatieren lässt. Obwohl das Ministerium es

hartnäckig bestreitet, bestätigen Quellen, dass es der Einfluss des Ordens war, der

verhinderte, dass das Ministerium nach der Ermordung Ministerin Bagnolts und

ihrer beiden Nachfolger zusammenbrach. Anscheinend arbeitet der Orden des Phönix

seit zehn Jahren Hand in Hand mit der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung,

um die Bedrohung durch Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen abzuwehren.

Dies wird möglich, weil James Potter (Leiter der Aurorenzentrale der AMS)

vertrauenswürdigen Quellen zufolge selbst ein prominentes Mitglied des Ordens ist,

möglicherweise sogar an zweiter Stelle in der Befehlskette steht. Erstaunlich genug

erscheint, dass Ministerin Arabella Figg kein Mitglied dieser wenigen Auserwählten

sein soll, was ein Grund für die Spannungen zwischen der Leiterin der Magischen

Strafverfolgung und ihrem früheren Protegé sein könnte, über die in den letzten

Wochen berichtet wurde.

Der möglicherweise überzeugendste Grund für die Kooperation zwischen

Ministerium und Orden ist die Identität des Anführers des Orden des Phönix.

Unbestätigten Quellen zufolge handelt es sich dabei um keinen anderen als

Bartemius Crouch, den stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister, und um seinen Weitblick

und seine Ausdauer, die den Orden über die dunklen Jahre hinweg am Leben gehalten

haben.

Ein weiterer extrem geheimer Teil des Ordens soll die so genannte „Einhorngruppe"

sein, bei der es sich wahrscheinlich um ein Elite-Forschungsteam handelt, das

sich die Entwicklung neuer Magie zum Ziel gesetzt hat. Angeblich konzentriert

sich die Einhorngruppe zurzeit auf ein „Projekt Haarball", dessen Zweck zu diesem

Zeitpunkt noch unbekannt ist.

Ein weiteres Projekt, das den Orden beschäftigt hält, ist jedoch der Versuch, die

Verteidigungslinien Askabans zu durchbrechen und seine Gefangenen aus den

Händen des Dunklen Lords zu retten. Der Status dieses Projekts ist unbekannt, doch

Gerüchten zufolge wurde kürzlich ein riskanter Plan unwissentlich durch Mitarbeiter

des Ministeriums vereitelt, die in die Geheimnisse des Ordens nicht eingeweiht waren.

Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob es zu weiteren Desastern dieser Art kommen will oder ob

es dem Ministerium und dem Orden gelingen wird, zukünftig enger zusammen zu

arbeiten – vorausgesetzt, dass sie trotz allem für dasselbe Ziel kämpfen.

Arthur runzelte die Stirn und musterte Potter ein weiteres Mal. „Warum fragst du mich das?", fragte er. Dann seufzte er. „Weil du nichts davon weißt? Versprüht Kimmkorn wieder heiße Luft?"

„Nun ja, nein... und ja", gab James zu. „Sie hat ein bemerkenswertes Talent dafür, Fakten zu verdrehen, nicht wahr?"

„Definitiv." Arthur erinnerte sich an diverse frühere Artikel, doch er schob den Gedanken beiseite, als James die Zeitung in die Hand nahm.

„Das hier", sagte er. „ist hauptsächlich Müll. _Hauptsächlich._"

„Was meinst du?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen, Arthur, wenn du bitte zuerst meine Frage beantwortest", erwiderte James ruhig. „Was weißt du über den Phönixorden?"

Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe nie viel auf Gerüchte", gab er zu. „Ich weiß, dass es ihn gibt und dass einige Mitglieder des Ministeriums mit ihm zu tun haben, aber darüber hinaus..." Erneutes Schulterzucken. „Nach dem, was ich weiß, könnte der Artikel völlig wahr sein."

„Nicht ganz." Der andere schmunzelte. „Aber Kimmkorn hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass der Orden tatsächlich existiert. Was das angeht, die Einhorngruppe ebenfalls. Und wir versuchen, in Askaban einzudringen. Davon abgesehen ist der Artikel völliger Nonsens."

„Wir?" Arthur war dieses spezielle Pronomen nicht entgangen.

„Ja. Ich bin ein Mitglied des Ordens - schon seit einer ganzen Weile, ehrlich gesagt. Aber ich erzähle dir das nur, Arthur, weil ich möchte, dass du ihm ebenfalls beitrittst."

Arthur fühlte sich, als sei ihm gerade etwas Schweres auf den Kopf gefallen. Er hatte eine ganze Karriere damit verbracht, vom Ministerium übergangen und ignoriert zu werden, meistens aufgrund von Vorurteilen in seiner Abteilung... Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich? Wieso?"

„Du und ich wissen beide, dass Addams dabei ist, das Feld zu räumen", erwiderte der Auror. „Es gibt unterschiedliche Leute, die bereit sind, ihn zu ersetzen, und du bist einer davon. Unserer Einschätzung nach bist du die wahrscheinlichste Wahl, und Kontakte zum Leiter des Büros gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten wären eine Bereicherung für uns. Deine Abteilung kommt oft genug mit den Dunklen Künsten in Berührung, und uns ist, als wäre es sehr viel leichter, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten als um dich herum."

„Wer ist ‚wir'?" Arthur musste fragen. Er hatte bereits vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass man nicht ins Wasser sprang, ohne vorher herauszufinden, wie tief es war.

„Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen."

„Dann - woher weißt du, dass ich den Job bekomme?", bohrte er weiter. „Ich war ziemlich sicher, dass sie Perkins nehmen."

Potter lächelte auf seine beiläufige Weise. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen", gab er ruhig zurück. „Unglücklicherweise handelt es sich nicht um ein Angebot, das du lange überdenken kannst, Arthur. Dafür kann ich dir keine Zeit geben. Es läuft darauf hinaus, ob du Voldemorts Niederlage erleben willst oder nicht, und welche Welt zurückbleiben soll, wenn er fertig ist."

* * *

Noch immer war Molly sich noch nicht darüber im Klaren, was sie denken sollte. In ein paar wenigen kurzen Sätzen hatte Lily zugegeben, dass der Gerüchte umwobene Order des Phönix tatsächlich existierte und sie eingeladen, ihn beizutreten - dann ging sie sofort dazu über, die Einhorngruppe zu beschreiben, deren Mitglied Molly werden sollte. Die Einhorngruppe war scheinbar eine Abteilung des Ordens, die an Dutzenden von Projekten arbeitete und von Lily geleitet wurde und neben einem Gegenzauber für den Imperius-Fluch einen Weg suchte, Dementoren zu töten. Lily hatte sie außerdem darüber informiert, dass James Arthur dasselbe anbieten wollte - und dem halbverwirrten Blick im Gesicht ihres Ehemanns zufolge, als sie das Büro des Auroren verließen, hatte Arthur akzeptiert.

Hilflos lächelte sie in Arthurs Richtung. Nicht, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereute, nur geschah nun mal alles so schnell. Molly war, als habe man sie in einen Muggelmixer gesteckt und vergessen, die Maschine danach nicht abgestellt. Doch wie auch immer es sein mochte, ihr entgingen nicht der bedeutungsschwere Blick zwischen den Potters und das leichte Nicken Lilys, das eine unausgesprochene Frage ihres Mannes beantworte. James wandte sich lächelnd zu Molly um.

„Schön, dass ihr dabei seid", sagte er.

„Danke schön... denke ich." Neben ihr machte Arthur eine vage Geste, und Molly wusste, dass er sich ebenso fühlte.

James schmunzelte, und Lily antwortete ernsthaft. „Dank uns nicht, Molly. Wir tun alle nur, was wir tun müssen."

„In der Tat", stimmte Arthur leise zu, und Molly nickte, während sie James dabei beobachtete, wie er eine Handvoll glitzerndes Flohpulver in den Kamin warf.

„Albus?"

Zu Mollys außerordentlicher Überraschung erschien der Kopf des Zaubereiministers in der Feuerstelle. Als Lily davon sprach, jemanden über das Flohnetzwerk zu kontaktieren, hatte sie dabei nicht Dumbledore erwartet.

„Hallo James, Lily" Der alte Zauberer lächelte. „Ah! Arthur und Molly ebenfalls. Ich bin sehr erfreut, euch beide zu sehen." Seine blauen Augen wandten sich an James. „Also nehme ich an, sie haben zugestimmt?"

Potter nickte.

„Exzellent!" So alt seine Augen sein mochten, sie sprühten vor Energie. „Dann werde ich mich bald mit dir unterhalten müssen, Arthur, und ich nehme an, Lily wird dich einweisen, Molly. Hat bis dahin einer von euch beiden Fragen?"

Kurz zog Molly in Betracht Dumbledore zu fragen, ob er den Orden anführte, doch es gab eigentlich keinen Grund dazu. Offenbar hatte diese Kimmkorn wieder Fakten verdreht. Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, Arthur jedoch sprach.

„Gibt es etwas, was wir jetzt tun sollten?", fragte er.

„Tun?", fragte Dumbledore zurück. „Mein lieber Junge, du hast bereits sehr viel getan. In der Zukunft werde ich dich um mehr bitten, bis dahin jedoch nur darum, mir zu vertrauen. Ich werde es mir später verdienen müssen, dieses Vertrauen, bis dahin jedoch muss ich um Geduld und Zeit bitten. Ich werde mich melden."

So schnell, wie er gekommen war, war Albus Dumbledore verschwunden. Molly beobachtete die Flammen noch einen Moment lang und sann kurz darüber nach, wie anders die Welt plötzlich erscheinen konnte, wenn man sie in neuem Licht betrachtete. Mit Dumbledore an der Spitze des Phönixordens erschien ihr plötzlich, als gäbe es doch Hoffnung... und vielleicht, eines Tages, konnten ihre Kinder in einer Welt ohne Angst leben.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	15. Kapitel 14: Das, was zurückbleibt

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter, die Harry Potter-Romane und alles, was darin vorkommt, gehören J.K. Rowling. PU gehört Robin4. Weder J.K. Rowling, noch Robin4 sind Mitglied des Fanclubs 4 Robin, dem demnach gar nichts gehört. _

_Der Fanclub bedankt sich für eure Reviews und wünscht euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 14 :-).

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 14: Das, was zurückbleibt

* * *

„Verdammt." 

Der gemurmelte Fluch ließ James von dem Brief vor sich aufsehen, damit er die Person auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches ansehen konnte. Abwesend bemerkte er, dass die Boteneule des Tagespropheten gerade zum Fenster heraus flog und die Ausgabe in den Händen seines Gegenübers zurückgelassen hatte. „Hast die Titelseite gelesen, was?"

„Ja", erwiderte Bill Weasley grimmig. „Verdammt."

„Ich weiß", stimmte James unbeeindruckt zu und wünschte, er fühle sich nicht so ausgelaugt. James wünschte, er könne den Schmerz spüren, den Bill fühlte, dass er den brennenden Wunsch nach Rache noch erleben konnte - aber er konnte es nicht mehr. Es dauerte schon zu lange. „Ich weiß..."

„Liz und Roger...", sprach Bill leise. „Und ihr Kind. Bastarde."

James seufzte. Er stimmte ihm natürlich zu, aber mehr gab es einfach nicht zu sagen. Und es gab Statistiken, die er im Geiste aktualisieren musste. Eine weitere tote Aurorin.

„Woher wusstest du es?", fragte der andere plötzlich

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht beantworten kann." Doch er hatte es gewusst; James hatte bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden von dem Angriff auf das Haus der Woods erfahren. Auch wusste er, dass Oliver Wood ein Schulfreund seines Sohnes gewesen war, und dass der Fünftklässler das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors angeführt hatte. Er wusste, dass Elizabeth Wood eine erfahrene und widerstandsfähige Aurorin gewesen war - einer der berüchtigten verbliebenen Oldtimer. Ihr Ehemann Roger hatte in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen gearbeitet. Wie James wusste, waren sie Beide gute Leute gewesen.

Und beide waren auf üble Weise gestorben.

Verdammt.

„Sie haben das nicht verdient", bemerkte Bill betreten und spielte abwesend mit seinem Pferdeschwanz. In den zwei Monaten, die die beiden nun eng zusammenarbeiteten, hatte James erkannt, dass es eine Gewohnheit Bills war, wenn er sich Sorgen machte. Oder trauerte.

„Nein, haben sie nicht", stimmte er zu. „Keiner verdient so etwas."

Bill sah von der Zeitung auf. „Der Prophet behauptet, sie wurden gefoltert. Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Leider doch. Mulciber und Flint hatten das Kommando."

Bills Augen verdunkelten sich. „Irgendwann werden die beiden bezahlen."

„Für das hier und für vieles anderes" James ließ viele Worte ungesagt, doch die beiden Auroren vernahmen sie dennoch. Scott Mulciber und Lloyd Flint waren die Kopfgeldjäger des Dunklen Lords, Experten darin, _jeden_ aufzuspüren und zu töten. Das einzige schwarze Loch auf ihrer Liste stellte bis heute James Potter dar... Und selbst er war kein so großer Narr zu glauben, dass es damit getan sein würde. Dann allerdings wieder... Er seufzte leise. „Es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, Bill."

„Was?"

„Du weißt, dass sie Charlie getötet haben?" Er hasste es fragen zu müssen, zumal es sie beide schmerzte. Und dennoch...

„Ja." Nun wirkte Bills Stimme angespannt.

„Weißt du, warum?"

Bill blinzelte. „Nein. Ich habe ein paar Vermutungen angestellt in den letzten Jahren, aber ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich meine, Charlie war ein guter Auror, aber..."

„Er hat mit mir am Askabanprojekt gearbeitet, Bill."

„Hat er?", fragte Weasley verblüfft nach, und James nickte. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich versuche seit Jahren, Askaban zu knacken", berichtete er. „Wir dachten, wir hätten es geschafft - wir hatten eine Quelle, jemanden aus Voldemorts innerem Zirkel, und sie behaupteten, dass sie sich aus einem bestimmten Grund gegen ihn wenden wollten. Charlie traf sich mit dem Spion und wurde auf dem Weg zurück ins Hauptquartier getötet. Was auch immer er wusste, Voldemort konnte sich nicht leisten, es bekannt werden zu lassen."

„Also war der Spion ein Doppelagent", knurrte Bill.

„Es scheint so", erwiderte James und fragte sich, warum sein Gefühl sich gegen die Vorstellung wehrte. „Mir war immer, als wäre an Charlies Tod mehr dran gewesen, etwas, das einfach nicht ins Auge fällt."

Etwas Gefährliches blitzte in Bills Augen auf, doch er wusste es offensichtlich besser, als nach der Identität des Spions zu fragen. Persönliche Rachewünsche waren inakzeptabel - Auroren bewegten sich auf einem höheren Niveau. Daher griff er den anderen Aspekt des Themas auf. „Etwas über Askaban?"

„Das denke ich." James nickte. „Aber es ist nur eine Vermutung."

„Nun, wir werden es früh genug herausfinden, nicht wahr?" Bill lächelte freudlos.

Es gab nur noch wenig zu sagen und nichts mehr zu fragen, da er die Antwort kannte, bevor er die Frage formulierte. „Bist du bereit?"

„Morgen." Bill nickte zufrieden. In seinem Blick lag gerade genug Angst, um seine Einschätzung auch für James zu bestätigen. „Ich bin bereit."

* * *

Schritte hallten auf kaltem Beton wider. Es lag einige Zeit zurück, dass Severus Askaban zuletzt besucht hatte - obwohl Besuch ein eher unangemessener Ausdruck war. So oder so, er hasste den Ort. Wenn schon aus keinem anderen Grund, dann schon wegen der Kälte und Dunkelheit. Er mochte ein Slytherin sein (und in einem von Hogwarts Kerkern leben), doch die schwarze Natur der Insel reichte bereits aus, seinen Reinblüterstolz in die Knie zu zwingen. Verzweiflung hing schwer in der Luft, so sehr, dass er sie bei jedem Schritt, den er tat, riechen konnte. Irgendwann in seiner Vergangenheit hatte Snape die Fähigkeit verloren, sich an Schmerz und Leid zu weiden - oder vielleicht hatte er sie nie besessen. Immerhin hatte er während eines Großteils seiner Jugend eine Lüge gelebt. 

Eine Lüge, die er insbesondere gegen sich selbst richtete.

Er starrte vor sich hin, immer darauf bedacht, dass seine Gesichtszüge seine wahren Gefühle verbargen. Snape wusste, dass sein Gesicht grimmig und nicht im Geringsten verbittert wirkte, doch das war zu erwarten. Die anderen fürchteten ihn, wie er wusste, beinahe so sehr, wie sie Lucius Malfoy oder Voldemort selbst fürchteten. Unter den Gefolgsmännern des Dunklen Lords war er praktisch eine Legende: der sarkastische und harte Severus Snape, dem ein Todesser sich nur ein einziges Mal in den Weg stellte. Überlebten sie die Erfahrung, war keiner von ihnen dumm genug gewesen, ein zweites Mal sein Glück zu versuchen. Solche Risiken waren nicht den Schmerz wert, und Voldemort neigte nicht dazu, den Mann zu bestrafen, der an dritter Stelle in seinem Kreis stand. _Außer natürlich_, überlegte Severus ironisch, _er erkennt, dass ich ihn seit zwölf Jahren ausspioniere._

Wie er so lange hatte überleben können, würde Snape nie erfahren. Dass er irgendwann entdeckt würde und einen sehr schmerzvollen Tod sterben würde, setzte er voraus, doch das Spiel war den Preis wert, den er eines Tages würde zahlen müssen. Obwohl Severus unter der Last seiner Alpträume in die Knie ging - kaum eine Nacht, in der er nicht von den Gräueltaten träumte, die er begangen hatte; er erinnerte sich an jeden Mord, jede Vergewaltigung und an jede Folter mühelos -, zumindest spiele er nach seinen eigenen Bedingungen. Er war verdammt, ja, doch seine Seele gehörte ihm. Seine Entscheidungen gehörten ihm, und er hatte gewählt, einst, vor vielen Jahren, als er Albus Dumbledore aufsuchte und nicht Vergebung suchte, wie sie selbst Albus nicht garantieren konnte, sondern eine Möglichkeit, für seine Taten zu büßen. Völlig würde es ihm nie gelingen, natürlich nicht, aber er wäre kein Mann, wenn er es nicht versucht hätte.

Doch egal. Jeder Tag bedeutete einen weiteren Schritt in seinem Bemühen, und genauso war es heute. Severus sah sich halbherzig um und fühlte, wie sich sein Blick verfinsterte, als er des Reichtums der Gemächer des Dunklen Lords gewahr wurde. Askaban, das wusste er, war nicht immer so gewesen. Das Haus des obersten Wärters hatte kaum solchen Luxus beinhaltet, doch andererseits wäre die Atmosphäre darin nie so dunkel gewesen. Dann wiederum hatte das Haus - passender wäre: Palast - sich schon damals direkt über dem Gefängnis selbst erhoben. Snape schnaubte in sich hinein. Er selbst wäre niemals fähig gewesen, hier zu leben, denn egal, wo man sich in Voldemorts Palast befand, die Schreie der Gefangenen waren überall zu hören - für den Dunklen Lord ein Paradies.

Severus durchquerte eine Tür und betrat - nun, den Raum keinen Thronsaal zu nennen, wäre eine Meisterleistung der Untertreibung gewesen. Persönlich empfand er die Benutzung eines Throns als etwas vermessen, doch Snape war sicherlich nicht dumm genug, das Voldemort gegenüber zu äußern. Er hätte nicht so lange gelebt, wäre er so dumm gewesen, und verspürte keinen Wunsch, seinen eigenen Untergang unnötig zu beschleunigen.

Der Todesser trat nach vorne und kniete zu den Füßen des Dunklen Lords nieder. „Mein Lord."

„Severus", forderte ihn die heisere Stimme kalt auf. Da war dieser Moment, und dann jener zweite, und einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Er hielt seinen Kopf unten, wartete, und vernahm schließlich das Kommando „Steh auf."

So tat er es. Nun konnte er den verkniffenen Ausdruck in Voldemorts Gesicht sehen und machte sich eine geistige Notiz darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord alles andere als glücklich war. Tatsächlich glitzerte Wut in seinen roten Augen, und Severus hoffte inständig, dass nicht eine seiner Taten den Ärger seines Meisters verursacht hatte. Er hatte mehr als genug Erfahrungen mit dem endlosen Zorn Voldemorts gesammelt und nicht den Wunsch, sie zu wiederholen. Dennoch sprach er nicht. Auch Snapes Geduld war unter den Todessern zur Legende geworden. Er würde darauf warten, dass die Hölle gefror, wenn er musste, was allerdings dank der Temperaturen in diesem trostlosen Januar nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen konnte.

„Was hast du erfahren?", fragte Voldemort schließlich.

„Mein Lord, es sieht aus, als sei Rosier noch nicht gebrochen", erwiderte Snape sofort. „Er bleibt Euch treu, selbst als Gefangener des Ministeriums. Dennoch existieren auch ohne sein Geständnis genügend Beweise, und er kann seine Hinrichtung sicher erwarten."

Die Worte drohten Snape in der Kehle stecken zu bleiben. Einst war Rosier ein Freund gewesen, ein guter Freund, damals in Hogwarts, vor einer sehr langen Zeit.

„Potter...", zischte der Dunkle Lord leise und erhob sich ruckartig aus seinem Thron. Wut ging in Wellen von ihm aus, und Severus war erleichtert, nicht das Ziel seines Zornes zu sein. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass es ein Privileg (wenn auch ein merkwürdiges) war, Voldemorts Frustration miterleben zu dürfen. Normalerweise hielt Voldemort sich von seinen Untergebenen fern, doch Snape war es nicht ohne Grund gelungen, in seine vorderste Reihe aufzusteigen. Voldemort vertraute ihm nicht direkt (der Dunkle Lord traute niemandem völlig), doch er wusste, dass Snape mehr als jeder andere Todesser zu verlieren hatte, ebenso wie Lucius Malfoy. Die Taten, derer er schuldig war, wären eine Jahrtausende lange Haftstrafe wert, selbst wenn man jene ausschloss, von denen das Ministerium nichts wusste.

In den Jahren hatte er so viel Schreckliches getan.

Voldemort ging einige Schritte, hielt schließlich inne und bedachte Severus mit einem kalten, bohrenden Blick. „Er muss sterben."

„Ja, mein Lord." Snape atmete tief ein und langsam aus. Es war ein Spiel, und doch... „Wenn Ihr es erlaubt, kann ich..."

„Nein." Das Monster unterbrach ihn mit einem Abwinken. „Ich würde dir die Mission bereitwillig anvertrauen, Severus, doch du wirst anderswo benötigt. Quirrell ist ein zu großer Narr, um alleine mit Hogwarts betraut werden zu können."

_Gott sei Dank_. „Mulciber und Flint also, mein Lord?"

„Ja." Rote Augen glühten, doch der Zorn richtete sich gegen James Potter, der einen weiteren Todesser aus der Reihe derer gefangen hatte, der ihn hatte töten sollen.

„Ich werde sie benachrichtigen." Severus verneigte sich duldsam, ging jedoch nicht. Sich abzuwenden, bevor man entlassen wurde, wäre völlige Idiotie.

„Kümmere dich darum", brachte Voldemort zwischen schweren Atemzügen heraus. „Hast du den Trank?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord." Die Frage irritierte ihn ein wenig, und er erlaubte dem Gefühl, in seine Miene einzufließen. Es war zu selten vorgekommen, dass er einen Trank nicht am versprochenen Tag in den Händen hielt, und er hatte seine Aufträge nie vernachlässigt, wenn sie der Dunkle Lord befohlen hatte. Doch er holte die Phiole aus den Tiefen seiner Roben hervor, ohne sich erst auffordern zu lassen, und übergab sie dem mächtigen Zauberer.

In seine Irritation mischte sich Bedauern. Evan Rosier war einst ein Freund gewesen, doch es entsprach der Art Voldemorts, Snapes tödlichstes Gift von ihm zu verlangen und einem Mann zu verabreichen, der so oder so verdammt war. Es würden keine Anstrengungen unternommen werden, Rosier aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien; so erging es allen Todessern, die gefangen wurden und sich nicht selbst retten konnten. Und dass man Rosier so oder so hinrichten würde, war unwichtig - der Dunkle Lord setzte nicht auf Wahrscheinlichkeiten, und man würde von Rosier erwarten, dass er den Trank schluckte und starb, bevor ihm Geheimnisse entschlüpften. Eine herzlose Aussicht, die jeder akzeptierte. Voldemort ergriff die Phiole wortlos. Als Snape bereits auf seine Entlassung wartete, sprach er jedoch plötzlich weiter.

„Geh mit mir ein Stück, Severus."

„Ja, mein Lord." Ohne Zögern glitt er an die linke Seite des Dunklen Lords und fiel in seinen Schritt ein. Was Voldemort wollte, wusste er nicht, aber es würde auf jeden Fall interessant sein.

„Du bist unzufrieden, Severus", zischte Voldemort.

Das Herz donnerte ihm gegen die Brust. „Vergib mir, Meister. Ich bin..."

Erneut wischte Voldemort die Antwort beiseite. „Deine Feindschaft mit Potter ist gut bekannt, aber sie wird nicht meine Pläne vereiteln."

„Ja, mein Lord." Severus konnte wieder atmen und versuchte, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen. Einen Augenblick hatte er damit gerechnet... Doch das zählte jetzt nicht mehr. Seine Geheimnisse waren noch immer sicher, und daher konzentrierte er sich darauf, der loyale Todesser zu sein, für den ihn die gesamte Zaubererwelt hielt.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass es keine... Probleme damit geben wird", drängte der Dunkle Lord ihn weiter.

„Niemals, mein Lord."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Thronsaal und gingen den langen, stillen Korridor hinab. Es überraschte Severus, als sie sich an seinem Ende nach rechts wandten und das Tor zum Gefängnis selbst passierten. Askaban war das private Spielzimmer des Dunklen Lords, und Todessern wurde selten erlaubt, seine Domäne zu betreten, mit Ausnahme der Lestranges, die beide im Gefängnis selbst lebten und die Insel nur auf Voldemorts Befehl hin verließen. Severus kam aufgrund seiner Position in Hogwarts selten auf die Insel, selbst, wenn er gerufen wurde. Seit Jahren hatte er das Innere Askabans nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen.

„Der Werwolf", sagte Voldemort plötzlich.

„Kein Fortschritt", knurrte Snape. „Der Narr wird die Seiten nicht wechseln, egal, welches Angebot ihm unterbreitet wird - und die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn diskret zu eliminieren, würde mich verraten."

„Dann tu es nicht. Quirrell würde ich opfern, doch dein Rückzug würde Hogwarts nur in Sprouts Händen zurücklassen, die mir nicht von Nutzen ist", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord.

„Soll ich Quirrell den Befehl geben?", fragte Severus und forderte die Antwort heraus.

„Noch nicht. Zuerst Potter... dann Lupin."

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Und was Quirrell angeht..."

„Mein Lord!" Rodolphus Lestranges Ruf unterbrach Voldemort abrupt, und die beiden Schwarzmagier fuhren herum, um den eintreffenden Todesser ansehen zu können, der eifrig zu Voldemorts Füßen niederkniete, während Severus dem Drang widerstand, vor Voldemorts Ärger zurückzuweichen - und vor dem Zauberstab, der in seiner Hand erschienen war.

„Was ist es?", schnauzte der Dunkle Lord ihn wütend an, und Severus schätzte, dass Lestrange fünfzehn Sekunden blieben, bevor er sich in einer Welt aus Schmerz wieder fand.

Lestrange zuckte zusammen. „Vergib mir, Meister, doch das Experiment ist... fehlgeschlagen."

„Was?"

„Ja, Meister", antwortete Lestrange schnell. „Der..."

„_Crucio."_

Severus sah teilnahmslos zu, als der Todesser aufschrie und sich am Boden zu winden begann. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das ‚Experiment' war, von dem Lestrange sprach, doch es kümmerte wohl kaum. Versagen forderte einen hohen Preis in ihrer Welt, und er fühlte kein Bedauern für jene, die den Zorn des Dunklen Lords weckten. Sie hatten ihre Wahl getroffen.

Endlich erlöste Voldemort den Mann von seinem Fluch, und nachdem er einen Augenblick keuchend am Boden gelegen hatte, mühte Lestrange sich wieder zitternd auf die Knie.

„Warum?", zischte Voldemort.

„Der Gefangene hat zulange widerstanden, Meister", erklärte Lestrange verängstigt. „Er ist jetzt bewusstlos... Weitere Versuche würden ihn töten."

Severus speicherte diese neue Information in seinem Hinterkopf. Alles, was sich Voldemorts Zorn verdienen konnte, war es wert, beobachtet zu werden, und er war in der Tat zornig. Nur Sekunden vergingen, bevor Lestrange erneut schrie.

* * *

Arthur antwortete auf das Klopfen seiner Bürotür mit einem lauten „Ja!". Dank seiner kürzlichen Beförderung steckte er knietief in Schreibtischarbeit - Addams war erst zwei Tage zuvor zurückgetreten, und Arthur versank bereits in dem Papierkram. Dennoch schenkte er dem Besucher genug Zeit, um kurz zu ihm aufzusehen, und sein Blut gerann. Es war Arabella Figg. 

Er und die Leiterin der AMS waren alte Freunde. Tatsächlich waren sie einst miteinander ausgegangen, während ihrer frühen Jahre in Hogwarts, und irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, im Guten auseinander zu gehen. Doch Bella war eine beschäftigte Frau, und nicht dafür bekannt, mitten unter der Woche Freundschaftsbesuche zu machen - was nur einen Schluss zuließ. Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte Arthur aufzustehen, stellte jedoch fest, dass seine Beine nicht mitspielten. Etwas war geschehen, und der Klang ihrer Stimme verstärkte seine Vermutung noch.

„Setz dich, Arthur", sagte sie ruhig. Sie kam hinein, um sich auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches niederzulassen, und musterte ihn sehr direkt. Er benötigte einen langen Moment, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Es ist Bill, nicht wahr?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Ich fürchte ja", erwiderte Bella. Sie war nicht der Typ, der ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, und Arthur fühlte sich, als habe ihm jemand ein Messer in den Magen gestoßen. Sein Atem wurde flacher, und er konnte im Geiste nur den einen Gedanken wiederholen, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte... Arthur blinzelte harsch und schluckte noch härter. _Nicht noch einer, _dachte er verzweifelt. _Bitte nicht noch ein Sohn. Nicht heute. Nicht Bill --- _Arabella griff freundlich nach seiner Hand.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Arthur", sagte sie weich. „Aber er ist nicht tot."

„Nicht... tot?" Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, doch Bella schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Bill ist in Askaban, Arthur", erklärte sie ihm. „Er wurde vor zwei Stunden gefangen genommen."

Askaban. Allein der Name ließ Arthur erschaudern. Sein Sohn. In Askaban. _Gott, nein. Nicht Bill. _Er zitterte, doch er war nicht fähig, sich darum zu scheren. Bill war in Askaban.

Bella drückte seine Hand. „Wir tun alles für ihn, was in unserer Macht steht, Arthur, aber..."

Die ungesprochenen Worte hinterließen ein Loch in seinem Herzen. _Aber_. Aber niemand hatte Askaban je lebend verlassen. Aber das ehemalige Zauberergefängnis war zur Heimat des Dunklen Lords geworden. Aber es gab keine Hoffnung.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Bilder all der Qualen, die Bill erwarteten, verschwammen vor Arthurs Auge. Sein Atem ging mühevoll. Erst Charlie, und jetzt Bill... Er schluckte. Die Neuigkeit würde seine Familie schwer treffen. _Molly... _Sein Mund war plötzlich sehr trocken, so dass er erneut schluckte. „Weiß es meine Frau schon?"

„Noch nicht. Ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest lieber du für sie da sein."

Arthur nickte hölzern. „Ja."

„Wir können die Feuerstelle unten benutzen." Sehr nachsichtig zog Bella ihn auf die Füße. „Lass uns gehen."

Arthur folgte ihr mechanisch. _Oh, Bill... _In Askaban. Sein Sohn würde in der Hölle sterben. Nur Arabellas Hand auf seinem Arm sorgte dafür, dass er geradeaus ging, und Arthur stolperte auf der Treppe nach unten mehr als einmal. Es war schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Bill war in Gefangenschaft... Horrorvisionen vermischten sich mit Erinnerungen an die guten Zeiten. Er wollte jemanden hassen, für die Gefangennahme seines Sohnes, doch er hatte nicht genug Gefühl übrig, um wütend zu werden. Er füllte sich ausgelaugt. Bill war fort. Arthur stieß gegen einen Türrahmen, der ihm in den Weg kam, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er hatte noch einen Sohn verloren.

* * *

„Ist es getan?" 

„Ja", erwiderte James. „Früh heute Morgen." Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich schuldig, weil er einen weiteren Mann in Gefahr gebracht hatte, und es gab nichts, was irgendjemand hätte sagen können, damit er sich besser gefühlt hätte. Risiken, wusste James, waren notwendig, insbesondere in einem Beruf wie dem seinen, doch manchmal wünschte er sich, stattdessen ein professioneller Quidditch-Spieler geworden zu sein... Sein Leben wäre sicherlich sehr viel einfacher verlaufen - doch er konnte sich nicht selbst täuschen. Sein Leben hätte weniger Bedeutung, wenn er den einfachen Weg gewählt hätte, und James wusste, dass er sich für die richtige Karriere entschieden hatte. Aber manchmal war es schwer. So wie jetzt.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was Bill in Askaban erleben würde. Sie hatten ihm jede mögliche Warnung mitgegeben und versucht, ihm jeden möglichen Vorteil zu verschaffen - doch letztendlich wusste James, dass sein Freund Qualen entgegensah. Voldemort sperrte Auroren nicht einfach weg, selbst solche wie Bill, die ihm wenig zu sagen hatten. Folter, das wusste er, war Standardprozedur in Askaban. Auch Bill wusste es und er hatte gesagt, er sei bereit, doch James konnte das niemandem wünschen. Erst recht keinem Freiwilligen...

„Eine Woche, James, dann werden wir es wissen", unterbrach Dumbledore sacht seine Gedanken, als lese er sie.

Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, es ginge früher."

„Und so wünsche ich es. Doch auch du warst der Meinung, dass mindestens eine Woche nötig ist", erinnerte ihn der alte Mann.

„Ich weiß." James tat den Einwurf ab. „Ich hasse es einfach, das alles zu tun... Ich hasse es, sie sterben zu sehen."

„Vielleicht hat Peter dann Recht. Vielleicht ist die Zeit für dich gekommen, das Feld zu verlassen", schlug Dumbledore freundlich vor, doch James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht, bis er tot ist", erwiderte der Auror grimmig. „Ich kann nicht aufhören, bevor Voldemort fällt."

Der alte Mann lächelte leichthin. „Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest", erwiderte er zu James' Erleichterung. „Aber ich musste es dir anbieten."

„Danke." James meinte es so. Dann zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. „Weißt du, vielleicht dauert es nicht mehr lange... das hier könnte es sein."

„Die Chance, Askaban zu stürmen, meinst du?" Dumbledores blaue Augen trafen sich mit den braunen des anderen. Auch er klang grimmig. „Red dir nichts ein, James. Du und ich, wir wissen genau, dass Askaban dies nicht beenden wird."

Etwas Kaltes und Wütendes sammelte sich in ihm. „Oh, ich weiß", gab James zu. „Doch es kann der Anfang von etwas sein. Und zumindest werden wir dann wissen, was er dort über all die Jahre versteckt hat."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	16. Kapitel 15: Strategien und Opfer

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter und alles, was dazu gehört, gehören J.K. Rowling. Promises Unbroken und alles, was dazu gehört (und nicht JKR gehört), gehören Robin4. Der Fanclub steuert lediglich die Übersetzung bei. _

_Wir bedanken uns für eure Reviews (auch wenn wir gerne mehr davon hätten ;-)! Bitte schreibt uns doch wieder welche, und habt Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel...

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 15: Strategien und Opfer

* * *

Wie es das Schicksal wollte, waren Harry, Ron und Hermine die ersten, die Ärger bekamen.

Das zweite Halbjahr hatte gerade erst begonnen, und das Trio ließ es ruhig angehen. Teils war die schulweite Trauer um den Verlust Oliver Woods verantwortlich (den jeder außer den Slytherin sehr gemocht hatte), wichtiger war jedoch der Blick auf die Welt außerhalb der Schule, der ihnen gewährt worden war. Es war einfach, sich in Hogwarts von der Realität isolieren zu lassen, und vielen Schülern war es gelungen zu vergessen, wie schlimm es wirklich stand. Diese Erkenntnis, verstärkt durch Olivers Tod, traf sie schwer. Insbesondere die Gryffindors wurden still, und die Tunichtgute unterschieden sich nicht von ihren Klassenkameraden. Schon eine Woche war verstrichen, kein einziger Streich gespielt worden.

Der eine, den sie gerade planten, war vergessen, als der Tagesprophet eintraf: BILL WEASLEY VON TODESSERN GEFANGEN: EIN WEITERER AUROR IN ASKABAN.

Die Nachricht nahm den Misfits ihren Mut. In gewisser Weise jedoch sorgte sie auch dafür, dass die Gryffindors aller Jahrgänge enger zusammenrückten, um ihre Freunde zu unterstützen. Wenn all die Hilfe sie zu ersticken drohte und wenn Ron einfach nur Ruhe brauchte, waren Harry und Hermine bei ihm. Zusammen schritten sie an jenem entspannten Mittwochabend über die Gründe von Hogwarts, sprachen nicht und genossen die gegenseitige Anwesenheit. Es gab Zeiten, in denen man Freunde brauchte, erinnerte sich Harry schweigend und trat einen verirrten Ast aus seinem Weg, als er ihn passierte. Für Spätjanuar war die Nacht ungewöhnlich warm, und nur eine leichte Schneedecke bedeckte das Gras. Dieser Winter versprach wärmer und kürzer zu werden als der letzte - müßig fragte er sich, ob darin wohl irgendeine Bedeutung lag. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht.

Harry warf einen Blick auf Ron. Der rothaarige Junge schlurfte langsam vorwärts, die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Robe vergraben, den Kopf gesenkt und den Blick verklärt auf den gefrorenen Boden gerichtet. Sein Freund war sehr still geworden, seit Professor Fletcher an diesem Morgen alle vier Weasleys beiseite genommen hatte, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Minuten später, als Hermines Ausgabe des Tagespropheten eintraf, verstanden sie den Grund. Die ganze Zeit seitdem waren sie bei ihm gewesen, hatten Rons untypischen Ausbruch darüber, wie unfair es war, angehört, hatten gewartet, wenn er allein sein wollte, und danach in den Unterricht gezerrt, weil sie wussten, dass Isolation nicht helfen würde. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten ihren Söhnen am Morgen einen Besuch abgestattet, wie Harry wusste, doch sie konnten nicht für immer bleiben. Während Lee und andere Drittklässler ihres Hauses versuchten, Fred und George aufzuheitern (und die Fünftklässler ihr Glück mit Percy versuchten), standen Harry und Hermine Ron zur Seite. Es war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnten. Er war ihr Freund.

Ihre Freundschaft führte die Drei nun an die Grenzen zum Verbotenen Wald, an denen sie in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen entlang gingen. Einst hatte Harry seinen Vater gebeten, ihm die Beziehung zwischen ihm und den anderen Rumtreibern zu erklären. James Potter hatte geantwortet, dass er es nicht konnte, dass jede Beschreibung ihrer Freundschaft nachstand. Jetzt verstand Harry.

Dann hörten sie ein Krachen, als breche ein Zweig, nur lauter und irgendwie... länger. Das Trio blieb stehen.

„Was war das?", fragte Hermine.

Ein kalter Schauder rann Harry den Rücken hinab. „Ich weiß nicht..."

Dann erfasste sie ein Windstoß, der das Wispern von Stimmen zu transportieren schien. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er wusste es, und Ron hob den Kopf. „Da ist irgendwas wirklich Komisches, Freunde..." Er schauderte. „Ich kann es richtig fühlen."

„Ich auch", stimmte Harry zu. Der Wind blies noch immer und mit nur wenig Mühe konnte er sich Grunzen und Gelächter dazu vorstellen.

„Das ist nur der Wind", sagte Hermine. Doch sie klang nicht, als glaube sie daran. „Oder?"

Die Stimmen wurden lauter, und beinahe konnten sie verständliche Worte heraushören. Rons Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist nicht der Wind."

Dann ein Krachen. Und noch eines. Plötzlich ließ ein lautes Knacken sie herumfahren, und in der Ferne hörten sie einen Baum auf dem Waldboden aufschlagen. Harry musste schreien, um sich über die Windböen hinweg verständlich zu machen.

„Was ist es denn sonst?"

„Weiß ich nicht!", schrie Ron zurück.

Ein weiteres Krachen, und ein zweiter Baum fiel. Diesmal war es nahe genug, dass sie den Wald erzittern sehen konnten.

„Etwas kommt!", rief Hermine.

„Aber was!", gab Ron zurück.

Harry hörte seinen Herzschlag, wie er in seinen Ohren widerhallte, als sich die Frequenz der Erschütterungen erhöhte. Bäume krachten zu Boden, in Abständen von wenigen Sekunden, und der Wind wehte so wild, dass ihre Roben um sie herumwogten. Eine plötzliche Böe ließ Harrys Schal davonfliegen, und er konnte ihn nur dank schneller Reflexe fangen. Hermine ihrerseits kämpfte mit ihrem Haar, das flatterte wie ein wildes Tier. Schließlich zog sie eine Hand von dem verzweifelten Kampf ab, um in den Wald zu zeigen.

„Seht!", schrie sie. „Dort!"

Dunkle Schatten näherten sich aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Gigantische Schatten, die sich mit Schritten bewegten, von denen ein einziger den gesamten Boden um sie herum versenken könnte. Während die drei Gryffindors beobachteten, begannen sich die Gestalten, schneller zu bewegen. Direkt auf sie zu.

„Oh nein...", brachte Ron heraus, gerade als in Harry die gleiche Befürchtung aufkam. Ein rascher Blick sagte ihm, dass Ron dasselbe dachte wie er; sein Freund war erblasst.

„Was ist es?", rief ihnen Hermine zu, doch im Augenblick konnten Harry und Ron nur starren. _Das kann nicht passieren_, versuchte Harrys Verstand zu rebellieren. _Nicht in Hogwarts!_

„Riesen", brachte Harry schließlich trotz des Klumpens in seiner Kehle hervor. „Es sind Riesen!"

Hermine öffnete entsetzt den Mund, und Harry wusste, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wollte genau das sagen, was er dachte -- _Nicht Hogwarts. Das ist unmöglich!_ Doch nun starrten sie direkt in die Gesichter des Unmöglichen. Die Riesen näherten sich, und sie standen noch immer wie erstarrt.

„Kommt schon!" Harry zwang sich, sich zu bewegen, und ergriff seine Freunde an den Armen. „Wir müssen sie warnen!"

Gemeinsam hetzten sie in Richtung des Schlosses, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht zu spät war. Es war schwer, nicht zurückzusehen, während ihre Füße über den gefrorenen Grund polterten, doch Harry versuchte es dennoch. Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Erstens würde ein Blick zurück sie nur langsamer werden lassen. Zweitens, viel wichtiger, hatte er Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde.

Plötzlich breitete sich ein Schatten über ihnen aus, und Harry hörte kaum Hermines Schrei, als der Boden erbebte und Chaos ausbrach. Sein Instinkt übernahm die Kontrolle und er fiel zur Seite aus, wobei er seine vom Quidditch gestählten Reflexe bis ans Limit beanspruchte. Abwesend bekam er mit, dass Ron das gleiche tat, doch dann hörte er Hermine erneut schreien und wusste, dass das Schlimmste geschah. Sich abrollend stieß Harry sich mit der Linken ab, während er mit der anderen gleichzeitig nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Er versuchte, das Donnern seines Herzens in seinen Ohren zu verdrängen und sah auf. Der Riese hielt Hermine in seiner gigantischen Hand.

Vielleicht hatte der Riese nach Hermine gegriffen, weil sie ein Mädchen war und daher schwacher als die anderen beiden wirkte. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht schnell genug reagiert und sich nicht rechtzeitig bewegen können, so dass sie zum leichteren Ziel geworden war. Oder vielleicht war Hermine nur am nächsten und einfachsten zu fangen gewesen. Doch was auch immer der Grund war, der Riese hatte sich das falsche Kind ausgesucht. Hermine mochte nicht so schnell rennen, doch sie war alles andere als dumm.

Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu schreien zog Harrys Freundin sehr ruhig ihren Zauberstab, zielte genau zwischen die Augen des Riesen und schrie_ „Stupor!"_

Unglücklicherweise waren Riesen ziemlich große Kreaturen. Er taumelte, fiel aber nicht. Blinzelnd starrte der Riese Hermine an und versuchte, den Zauber abzuschütteln - doch bis dahin hatten bereist Ron und Harry ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und beschworen den Zauber gemeinsam, während die Aufmerksamkeit des Riesen sich noch immer auf Hermine konzentrierte, die jaulte, als er sie enger umfasste, nachdem der zweite Zauber ihn erneut taumeln ließ, und dieses Mal wäre er beinahe gefallen. Doch nach drei Betäubungszaubern war das Monster noch immer auf den Beinen.

Harry zielte erneut und versuchte es wieder - wenn sie zu lange warteten, würde er Hermine zu Brei zermalmen! _„Stupor!"_

Und wieder konnte der Riese sich fangen, obwohl er mit einem Mal etwas benebelt wirkte. Plötzlich baute sich Ron neben Harry auf, wütender, als er ihn je erlebt hatte.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh!", schrie er. _„Stupor! Stupor!"_ Der Riese erschauderte, und Harry schloss sich ihm an.

„_STUPOR!"_

Endlich fiel der Riese so heftig zu Boden, dass der Aufprall die Erde erzittern ließ. Hermine kämpfte sich frei und sprang von ihm hinab. Harry und Ron waren sofort bei ihr, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. Harry sah sie besorgt an. „Bist du okay?"

Hermine grinste. „Dank euch beiden, ja."

„Hier" Ron reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab, den sie hatte fallen lassen, und sie nahm ihn mit einem Lächeln entgegen.

„Danke... oh_ nein_!"

„Was?" rief Ron in demselben Moment, in dem Harry ansetzte:

„Sagt nicht, dass das blöde Ding schon wieder wach ist...!"

Doch Harrys Mund schloss sich hörbar, als sie sich wieder in Richtung des Waldes umdrehten. Dunkle Schatten strömten aus dem Wald - im Licht der untergehenden Sonne konnte Harry acht... nein, neun... zehn, mindestens, zählen. Weitere Riesen hielten auf sie zu. Auf Hogwarts.

Diesmal reagierte Hermine zuerst. „Lasst uns verschwinden!"

* * *

Der erste Lehrer, in den sie hineinrannten, war natürlich Snape. Dabei war der Tag schon so mies; es sah ganz danach aus, als würde er noch schlechter werden. Immerhin hasste Snape Gryffindors.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren blitzartig durch die Tore des Schlosses gerannt und wären dabei beinahe über den stellvertretenden Schulleiter gestolpert. Selbst, als Snape einen irritierten Fluch unterdrückte, aus dem Weg schoss und taumelte, um die Balance zu halten, gelang es ihm, seine dunklen Augen auf sie zu richten, und Harry hatte Mühe, sich unter dem hasserfüllten Blick nicht zu winden. Doch es war weniger Mühe als sonst nötig; er wusste, dass sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten. Harry und seine Freunde waren gerannt, so schnell sie nur konnten, doch es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Riesen das Schloss erreichten. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Was in aller Welt glauben Sie, was Sie da machen?", fuhr der Tränkemeister sie an. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Rücksichtslosigkeit! Von jedem!"

Harry starrte ihn an. Da waren sie, versuchten Hogwarts zu retten, und Snape zog Punkte ab?

„Professor, da draußen sind Riesen…", versuchte es Hermine.

„Es gibt in der Nähe von Hogwarts keine Riesen, Sie dummes Kind", fauchte Snape. „Weg mit Ihnen in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ich noch mehr Punkte..."

_Rumms._

Snapes Gesichtszüge wandelten sich innerhalb einer Sekunde von Unglauben zu kalter Berechnung. „Hinter mich!"

Für mehr war keine Zeit. Die hohen Holztore flogen auf, und die Silhouette eines Riesen zeichnete sich in ihnen ab. Hinter ihm sank die Sonne tiefer, und der Himmel färbte sich rot. Mit fehlgeleiteter Faszination beobachtete Harry seinen unliebsten Professor dabei, wie er vorwärts schritt und sich zwischen sie und den Riesen stellte. Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit hatte er seinen Zauberstab unter der Robe hervorgezogen, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Einen Augenblick lang fürchtete Harry, dass der schleimige Professor versuchen würde, mit dem Wesen zu sprechen, doch er erkannte schnell, dass diese Sorge unbegründet war.

„_Everbero!"_, donnerte Snape, und eine gigantische unsichtbare Hand schien den Riesen zu ergreifen und schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Aus der Entfernung vernahm Harry ein wütendes Heulen.

Doch Snape bewegte sich bereits. Ein Winken mit seinem Zauberstab verschloss die Tore krachend, und ohne innezuhalten feuerte er einen Versiegelungszauber ab. Dann stieß er ein Wort aus, das Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, von dem er jedoch instinktiv wusste, welche Macht von ihm ausging. Die Lichter im Schloss flackerten einmal, dann ein zweites Mal und schließlich ein drittes Mal, bevor sie wieder stetig wurden. Irgendwoher wusste Harry, dass Hogwarts Verteidigungsanlagen gerade aktiviert worden waren. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er Snape an, vor dem ihn all seine Instinkte warnten, dem er aber würde vertrauen müssen, wie er nun erkannte. Das Geräusch schneller Schritte erklang und näherte sich rasch.

Remus Lupin brach um eine Ecke, und seine grauen Roben wirbelten wütend um ihn herum. Er wirkte alarmiert und doch so kühl, wie ihn Harry erst zu einem einzigen anderen Zeitpunkt erlebt hatte. Remus fokussierte Snape.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Riesen", erwiderte der andere knapp und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder an seinem Platz. „Ich nehme an, mehr als einer."

Hermine nahm den Faden ohne zu zögern auf. „Mindestens elf", warf sie rasch ein. „Harry und Ron haben einen betäubt, als wir weggerannt sind, aber sie kamen aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Wir hatten keine Zeit nachzusehen, ob noch mehr gekommen sind."

„Gut gemacht" Der Schulleiter nickte den beiden Jungen zu, und zu Harrys Überraschung neigte sich Snapes Kopf in Zustimmung. Doch Remus fuhr fort: „Es ist sehr schwer, einen Riesen zu betäuben. Ich bin überrascht, dass es euch gelungen ist. Nicht viele Zauber wirken bei ihnen."

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Ja, ist uns aufgefallen."

Snape und Lupin tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke, doch der stellvertretende Schulleiter zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Plötzlich wechselte Remus das Thema. „Wo ist Dung?"

„Hier." Der Hauslehrer Gryffindors tauchte hinter derselben Biegung auf, aus der schon der Schulleiter gekommen war, umgeben von einigen anderen Lehrern.

„Quirrell?", fragte Remus als nächstes, was Harry dazu veranlasste sich zu fragen, was der alte Freund seines Vaters mit dem unfähigen Verteidigungslehrer anfangen wollte. Quirrell würde beim Anblick eines Riesen vermutlich in Ohnmacht fallen! Doch die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„H-h-hier b-b-b-in ich, Schu-Schulleiter." Der Turban des Professors erschien zwischen den anderen Lehrern.

„Bring alle Schüler in die Große Halle. Sie bleiben dort, bis Severus oder ich selbst uns melden." Der Schulleiter wartete auf ein verstehendes Nicken, bevor er fortfuhr. „Geh mit ihm, Sprout. Pass auf sie auf."

„In Ordnung." Die pummelige Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs nickte, bevor sie sich zu Harry und seinen Freunden umwandte und ungeduldig winkte. „Ihr habt den Schulleiter gehört! Kommt mit!"

Obwohl er der Hoffnungslosigkeit des Unternehmens gewahr war, konnte Harry nicht anders, als Remus einen bittenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Er wollte nicht mehr beschützt werden. Hatte er nicht gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine alleine einen Riesen betäubt? Trotzdem würde man sie in der Großen Halle einschließen, während das Schicksal Hogwarts' auf dem Spiel stand. Obwohl Harry wusste - zumindest wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, was aber seinen derzeitigen Gefühlen entgegen lief -, dass Glück bei diesem Kampf eine sehr entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich beiseite gestoßen zu fühlen. Warum unterschätzten die Erwachsenen sie immer? Es war genauso wie bei der Sache mit Snape und Quirrell im November. Sie waren ‚zu jung', als dass man ihnen vertrauen konnte. Harry widerstand der Versuchung, ein Grollen auszustoßen. Er war sehr sicher, dass die Erwachsenen auch das nicht verstehen würden.

Natürlich schüttelte Remus den Kopf, und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich seinen Freunden anzuschließen und Quirrell und Sprout in die Große Halle zu folgen. Es passte. Im einen Moment halfen sie bei der Verteidigung Hogwarts', und im nächsten schickte man sie zum Babysitter.

* * *

Stunden später fiel Remus eher in den Sessel neben dem Kamin, als dass er sich setzte. Er ächzte. Zwar mochte sein Körper nicht so sehr schmerzen wie nach einer Verwandlung, aber er war erschöpfter, für wie unmöglich er es auch gehalten hätte. Dennoch hatte Remus über die Jahre hinweg monatlich Erfahrungen mit Schmerz und Erschöpfung gesammelt und wusste sehr gut, wie man sie ignorierte, wenn es nötig war. Angenehm war es aber sicher nicht.

„Was für ein Chaos." Mundungus Fletcher seufzte.

„Du immer mit deinen Untertreibungen", kommentierte Severus trocken.

„Und du mit deinem Sarkasmus", konterte Dung.

„Ach ja?" Der Tränkemeister hob eine schwarze Augenbraue. „Es überrascht mich, dass du ihn überhaupt bemerkt hast."

Dung schnaubte amüsiert, und Remus ertappte sich bei einem Schmunzeln. Dung und Severus hatten so unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten, dass es dem Schulleiter oft ein Mysterium war, wie sie es schafften, Freunde zu bleiben. Es gab wohl einfach Dinge, die selbst so verschiedene Menschen aneinander binden konnten. Remus lächelte grimmig. Der heutige Tag zählte definitiv dazu.

Er räusperte sich, bevor Snape und Fletcher ihre Diskussion fortsetzen konnten. „Entschuldigt, dass ich euch unterbreche", warf er ein. „Aber ich für meinen Teil würde gerne vor Tagesanbruch fertig werden."

Seine Kameraden nickten einvernehmlich. „Aber wirklich", stimmte Dung innig zu.

„Oh ja." Severus grunzte müde.

„Sagen wir mal so, ein früheres Treffen war nicht möglich", fuhr Remus fort.

Es war spät in der Nacht, und sie hatten bereits eine Besprechung mit dem Lehrkörper abgehalten, bei der sie die Ereignisse während des Angriffs der Riesen besprochen hatten. Unglücklicherweise hatten Remus, Severus und Dung die Hauptlast während des Kampfes getragen, als die einzigen Lehrer, die eine Ausbildung für diese Art von Zaubern besaßen. Die anderen Professoren waren noch nie zuvor in einen solchen Kampf verwickelt worden, und Remus hatte entsprechend improvisieren müssen. Da nur an seiner eigenen, Dungs und Severus Fähigkeit zu töten keine Zweifel bestand, hatten sie alleine den Angriff übernehmen und die Verteidigung ihren Kollegen übernehmen müssen.

Am Ende war ihre Erschöpfung zu ihrem zweiten Gegner angewachsen. Sie hatten gesiegt, wenn auch nur mühevoll. Vier Stunden nach dem Auftauchen des ersten Riesen waren alle Angreifer tot. Remus machte es keinen Spaß, anderen das Leben zu nehmen, aber er hatte auch mit niemandem Mitleid, der seine Kinder verletzen wollte. Nachdem er die Erinnerungen an den Angriff noch einmal abgerufen hatte, fuhr er fort.

„Als allererstes", sagte er. „müssen wir uns eine Frage stellen. Wer steckt dahinter?"

Er hatte diese Frage bereits während der Besprechung zuvor gestellt, und die allgemeine Meinung war gewesen, dass man Voldemort beschuldigen solle. Da Snape jedoch nur mit düsterem Schweigen reagiert hatte, wussten Remus und Dung sofort, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Als erfahrene Zauberer im Umgang mit dem Dunklen Lord waren sie sich außerdem beide bewusst, dass hier nicht alles zusammenpasste. Etwas Merkwürdiges ging vor.

Severus schwieg einen Moment lang. „Ja und nein", antwortete er schließlich. „Ja, ich bin sicher, dass es der Dunkle Lord war. Nein, ich verstehe nicht den Grund. Seine Absichten besorgen mich."

„Mich auch", stimmte Dung zu. „Er kann nicht ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass er Erfolg haben würde. Ein Dutzend Riesen? Es braucht zehnmal so viele, um Hogwarts einzunehmen, und Voldemort weiß das. Also warum überhaupt angreifen?"

„Angst", erwiderte Remus ruhig und sah die Köpfe der anderen beiden zu ihm herum fahren. „Seit 1984 wurde Hogwarts nicht mehr angegriffen. Dumbledore hat Voldemort damals besiegt, obwohl beide ernsthaft verletzt wurden, und Hogwarts wurde schwer beschädigt. Aber die Verteidigungszauber sind nicht zusammengebrochen. Er muss herausfinden, ob sie mittlerweile gebrochen werden können."

„Weil du nicht Dumbledore bist", stimmte Severus zu und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Nichts für ungut."

„Ich weiß schon, was du meinst." Remus antwortete mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

Dung jedoch teilte ihre Sicherheit nicht. „Aber hatte er Erfolg?", fragte der ehemalige Auror sich. „Gut, er hat dich testen wollen, Remus. Aber was hat er daraus gelernt? Was war der Punkt?"

„Dass sich Remus nicht einfach auf die Seite rollt und stirbt", nahm Severus ihm die Antwort ab. „Du hast recht, Dung, Voldemort hat den Schulleiter einem Test unterziehen wollen. Remus hat ihn schon immer interessiert, weil er eine unbekannte Größe ist. Und jetzt weiß er, dass er nicht so nachgiebig ist wie sein Ruf es ihm unterstellt."

„Er hat mit einer Niederlage gerechnet, aber er hat auch demonstriert, dass Hogwarts ein Ziel in diesem Krieg ist", schloss Remus.

„Aber warum sollte man seine Ressourcen an einen Angriff verschwenden, von dem man genau weiß, dass er scheitern wird?", gab Dung zurück. „Voldemort ist alles andere als dumm. Es muss mehr dahinter stecken."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Du darfst nicht vergessen, Dung, dass Leben für Voldemort nicht denselben Wert hat wie für uns. Andere - und besonders Riesen, die weder Zauberer noch Menschen sind - sind nur Werkzeuge. Sie sind Ressourcen, die man verbraucht, anstatt sie zu beschützen. Mehr nicht."

* * *

Molly hätte sich beinahe nicht getraut, die Tür zu öffnen. Zuletzt tat sie es dennoch.

Arthur war auf der Arbeit. Ginny war unten und las ein Buch - obwohl sie ihre Jüngste im Verdacht hatte, sich noch weniger auf die Geschichte konzentriert zu haben als sie sich auf ihr Strickzeug. Schon die Stille im Fuchsbau war unheimlich genug. Man hätte sie beinahe friedlich nennen können - wäre nicht die bedrohliche Leere in ihrem Herzen gewesen. Drei Worte eröffneten und beendeten ihr Leid: Bill würde sterben. Sie hatte einen weiteren Sohn verloren.

Langsam warf sie einen Blick in das Zimmer. Bills Zimmer. Einst hatte er es mit Charlie geteilt, doch nach Charlies Tod... Er hatte es als sein Zimmer im Fuchsbau behalten, als er in eine eigene Wohnung zog. In schwierigen Zeiten wie diesen musste es immer einen Platz geben, an den man zurückkehren konnte, und Arthur und Molly Weasley hatten all ihren Kindern versprochen, dass der Fuchsbau immer dieser Platz für sie sein würde. Egal, was kam, sie würden immer eine Familie sein. _Familie... Oh, Bill..._ Tränen drohten in ihr aufzusteigen, und Molly schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Sie hatte sich geschworen nicht zu trauern, bis sie wusste, dass er tot war. Noch nicht. _Noch nicht._

Über die gelben Wände fielen noch immer dieselben Schatten - warum er auf diese hässliche Farbe bestanden hatte, würde sie nie verstehen - und die Tagesdecke lag schief auf dem Bett, so wie Bill sie immer zurückließ. Beide Kissen lehnten ordentlich am Kopfende und zeugten von seiner typischen Präzision. In derselben Anordnung jeden Tag, jedes Mal. So berechenbar, ihr Bill - hatten ihn deshalb die Todesser erwischt? Molly schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Nicht von ihrem Erstgeborenen, ihrem Baby, von dem sie sich immer daran erinnern würde, wie es an ihrem Haar zog und sein erstes Wort sprach - „Maama." Es war nicht perfekt, aber nah dran. Er war ihr kleiner Junge.

An der Wand hing das Drachenposter, das er und Charlie so sehr geliebt hatten. Charlie war der mit der Drachenfaszination gewesen, doch Bill hatte die Kreaturen ebenfalls sehr geliebt. Bevor er zu den Auroren ging, hatte er angefangen, diesen furchtbaren Drachenzahnohrring zu tragen... und sie hatte ihn dafür gescholten. Molly zuckte vor der Erinnerung zurück. Sie hatte nie erfahren, warum er aufhörte, ihn zu tragen - Bill hatte behauptet, unter Auroren schüttele man nur den Kopf über solche Dinger, aber seine Mutter hatte der Erklärung nie ganz getraut. Heute hoffte sie, dass sie wahr war. Seufzend betrat sie den Raum, den sie gemieden hatte, seit sie von seiner Gefangenschaft erfuhr. Doch die Zeit machte es nicht einfacher.

Auf dem Nachttisch lag verkehrt herum ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. _Schauplätze Historischer Zauberei, _las sie mit bitterem Lächeln. Es gab Dinge, die sich nie änderte. Obwohl er ein Auror geworden war, aus dem Wunsch, einen Unterschied zu machen, hatte Bill nie sein Interesse an historischen Rätseln verloren. Doch die Erinnerung brachte weniger angenehme Gedanken mit sich.

Molly hatte zwei Söhne an die Auroren verloren. Erst Charlie, unter ungeklärten Umständen, und jetzt Bill, an Askaban - war es damit getan? Sie hatten so viel Besseres verdient... Wieder musste sie gegen Tränen ankämpfen. _Keine Tränen, _schalt sie sich selbst. _Ich weine erst, wenn ich weiß, dass er tot ist. Bis dahin besteht Hoffnung. _Molly versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Ja, sie würde hoffen, auch wenn ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass es sinnlos war. Sie würde hoffen, obwohl es keinen Grund mehr dazu gab, denn Bill war ihr Junge, und sie hatte nicht vor ihn zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt.

Doch sie würde verdammt sein, wenn sie einem ihrer anderen Kinder erlaubte ein Auror zu werden. Die Weasleys hatten genug gegeben.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	17. Kapitel 16: Sag niemals Sterben

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter befindet sich im Besitz von J.K. Rowling und den Leuten, denen sie ihn verkauft hat. Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4, und dem Fanclub gehört nichts. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für das Review an Ewjena! Der Fanclub möchte aber auch betonen, dass wir uns sehr freuen würden, mal Reviews von den anderen circa 30 Leuten zu erhalten, die uns auf ihre Favoritenlisten und Alerts gesetzt haben... in dem Sinne, habt Spaß mit Kapitel 16 ;-).

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 16: Sag niemals Sterben

* * *

Langsam öffnete Bill die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, es überhaupt getan zu haben. Alles war dunkel. Er blinzelte, dann noch einmal, und schließlich begann er Umrisse wahrzunehmen. Vage konnte er vier Wände ausmachen, drei aus barem Stein, eine aus Gitterstäben. Er blinzelte erneut und versuchte sich durch den verwirrten Nebel aus Schmerzen in seinem Kopf hindurch darauf zu konzentrieren, wo er war. Bilder wechselten sich so rasch vor seinem inneren Auge, dass er ihnen kaum folgen konnte, und Bill beging den Fehler seinen Kopf zu schütteln, um sie zu vertreiben. Stechender Schmerz ließ seinen Blick verschwimmen. Er biss sich so gewaltsam auf die Zunge, dass er Blut schmeckte, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken - und dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. 

_Askaban._

Zwiespältige Gefühle folgten der Offenbarung. Die erste war unvermeidbar, natürlich für einen Auroren: nicht ein Anflug von Angst, aber Verzweiflung. Die zweite jedoch war jedem anderen Insassen fremd: Triumph. Er hatte es getan. Er war in Askaban und am Leben. Der erste Schritt war getan. Trotz seiner Schmerzen lächelte Bill ein wenig. Es war ein verrückter Plan voller Risiken, aber vielleicht würde er funktionieren. Vielleicht hatten sie trotz allem eine Chance. Selbstversunken seufzend kam er auf die Knie. In seinem Kopf wirbelte noch immer alles durcheinander, doch jetzt wusste er, wieso - besser nicht daran denken. Seine Erinnerung war jetzt wieder ganz klar, und plötzlich verstand Bill, vor was die Lestranges sich gefürchtet hatten. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, diesmal vorsichtiger. Sie hatten ihn über den Phönixorden befragt, aber was er nicht wusste, konnte er nicht sagen. Er war sicher, dass dieses alptraumhafte Verhör nicht das letzte gewesen war (wie lange hatte es gedauert? Ihm war es wie ein ganzes Leben erschienen), aber zunächst konnte er die Frage beiseite schieben. Es gab Arbeit.

Bill richtete sich mühsam auf und schlurfte in Richtung des Gitters. Nun, wo sich seine Augen angepasst hatten, konnte er die Größe des Raums einschätzen; er schien sich in einer der gewöhnlichen Zellen Askabans zu befinden, die nicht gerade groß waren, was aber wirklich keine Überraschung darstellte. Seine eigene Umgebung interessierte ihn jedoch nicht. In Askaban gab es wichtigere Dinge - und wichtigere Leute. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen und schielte, damit er den Gang hinab sehen konnte.

Viel gab es nicht zu sehen. Es brannte kein Licht, doch in den Schatten konnte Bill weitere Gitterstäbe aus verstärktem Stahl erkennen, die seinen eigenen ähnelten - und zu heiß waren, als dass man sie berühren konnte, wie er gerade selbst herausfand. Zweifellos magisch verstärkt, was sicherlich teilweise erklärte, warum niemandem je die Flucht gelungen war. Glücklicherweise besaß er eine Möglichkeit, die Zelle zu verlassen - und er hatte eine Woche Zeit sich zu überlegen, wie er sie nutzen sollte. Vielleicht weniger, falls sein Verhör einen gesamten Tag überspannt hatte. Bill wusste es nicht, und fand keinen Hinweis darauf.

Aus der Ferne hörte er Schreie.

Bill lauschte konzentriert, konnte jedoch keine artikulierten Worte ausmachen, nur die ohnmächtigen Schreie eines Mannes, der Schmerzen ausstand. Er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und versuchte gleichzeitig zu verhindern, dass er sich an den Gittern verbrannte.

Kälte überrollte ihn.

Ein schwarzer Schatten glitt auf ihn zu, und er stolperte instinktiv nach hinten. Die Hände schützend vor dem Gesicht erhaschte Bill einen Blick auf ein graues Gesicht mit blicklosen Augen...

_Stimmen. _

_Kälte._

„_Runter!"_

„_Rennt!"_

_Er war siebzehn Jahre alt. Dementoren attackierten den Fuchsbau._

_Sein Vater wäre an jenem Tag beinahe gestorben. _

_Ginny heulte._

Kälte.

Spröde graue Hände griffen nach ihm.

„_Zu deiner Mutter, Bill!"_

„_Ich lasse dich nicht allein!" Sein Vater fiel. „Dad!"_

Eisige Hände auf seinen Armen. Bill vernahm Schreie. Seine eigenen?

„_Crucio!"_

_Schmerzen. _

Er schrie.

Kälte.

Schmerz.

„_Bill!"_

„_Lauf!"_

In Wirklichkeit waren Auroren gekommen. In seinen Alpträumen kamen sie nie. In seinen Träumen hörte der Schmerz niemals auf... In seinen Träumen fand seine Familie ihr kreischendes Ende. Bill bekam nicht mit, wie sehr er zitterte, als er den Traum wieder erlebte. Er kannte nur Kälte, und Verzweiflung - und Angst.

Als es aufhörte, wusste er nicht, wie lange er schon bebend am Boden gelegen hatte. Langsam fand er sein Bewusstsein zurück und nahm seine Umgebung wieder wahr, doch die Kälte ging nicht. Bill konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern.

In der Ferne erklangen noch immer Schreie.

* * *

„Runter!" 

Der Schrei brachte James in Bewegung. Gerade hatte er die Tür seines Büros durchschritten, nun war er sofort am Boden. Grünes Licht blitzte auf, und Schreie erklangen überall im Hauptquartier der Aurorenzentrale, die tief im Gebäude des Zaubereiministeriums lag. Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle, und der berühmte Auror rollte sich ab, nur um von einem unnachgiebigen Paar Beine gestoppt zu werden. Mit einem Japsen stolperte Ernie Jordan über ihn, und James rollte sich weiter ab ohne zu wissen, vor was er überhaupt floh, obwohl der plötzliche Lärm ihm sagte, dass es schlimm sein musste. Endlich von Jordan befreit griff er in seine Robe und riss den Zauberstab hervor, kam auf die Knie und bereitete sich darauf vor aufzuspringen.

„_Adava Kedavra!"_

Grünes Licht zischte über ihm vorbei, es kam von rechts.

Wütende Stimmen begannen Flüche zu zünden, und James kam auf die Beine, sich vorsichtig gegen die Richtung abschottend, in der sich sein Ziel befand. Er wusste nicht, wie ein Todesser in die Aurorenzentrale hatte gelangen können, doch das war im Moment wirklich unwichtig...

„_Impedimenta!" _Von links.

„_Texifomeus!"_ Eine Rauchwolke formte sich direkt gegenüber, zur anderen Seite des Büros. Der Fluch war von rechts gekommen...

Aus der Wolke erklang eine Stimme. _„Avada..."_

James Zauberstab fuhr in die Höhe, und er zielte auf die Wolke, sich wünschend, dass wer auch immer den Zauber gefeuert hatte, nicht ausgerechnet den Rauchtarnzauber gewählt hätte. _„Glacialium!"_

Er verfehlte ihn und wusste es, noch bevor er die Formel sprach, doch dann war bereits Ernie da, der von rechts herbeisegelte und zur selben Zeit sprach.

„_Stupor!"_

_Rumms. _Etwas in der Wolke fiel zu Boden, aber keiner der dutzend anwesenden Auroren spielte je auf Glück. Noch bevor sich jemand bewegen konnte wurden mehrere Betäubungszauber abgefeuert, doch als der Rauch verflog, blieb die schattenhafte Gestalt reglos liegen.

Endlich bekam James Gelegenheit, einen Blick durch das Hauptquartier zu werfen. Es sah aus, als sei ein Tornado durch den Hauptraum gefegt. Überall lagen Papiere am Boden, Schreibtische lagen auf der Seite, und Scherben des Topfes von Ernies preisgekrönter Pflanze verteilten sich in der Nähe des Haupteingangs. Jeder anwesende Auror war auf den Beinen und starrte die verfliegende Rauchwolke mit erhobenem Zauberstab an; ein summendes Geräusch sagte James, dass die in die Eingangstüren eingelassenen Detektoren für Dunkle Magie durchdrehten. Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, dann begannen alle auf einmal zu sprechen. Düster wandte er sich um und musterte den reglosen Körper Virginia Wilsons. Er hatte das grüne Licht bemerkt und wusste genau, was es bedeutete. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen eilte er nicht hinüber zu seiner alten Freundin. Er wusste bereits, was er vorfinden würde.

Stattdessen schritt er in Richtung seines Büros und kämpfte sich grimmig durch die verbliebenen Rauchschwaden. Sein Angreifer - James zweifelte nicht daran, dass er auf ihn gezielt hatte - war mit dem Gesicht voran bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Etwas am Anblick seines weißen Haars ließ Warnsirenen in James' Kopf lossirren, doch er konnte den kurzen Haarschnitt keinem Todesser zuordnen, den er kannte. Stirnrunzelnd benutzte er seinen Fuß, um den Körper zu drehen.

Die Menge wurde still. All jene, die nicht nach Virginia gesehen hatten, hatten ihn beobachtet, und ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Der bewusstlose Zauberer war Sam Ackerley.

Einer von ihnen.

* * *

Als Arabella die Korridore von Hogwarts durchschritt, spürte sie junge und neugierige Augen auf sich ruhen. Was sie wohl dachten? Träumten sie von zukünftigem Ruhm oder an die Macht, die sie in der Welt draußen erlangen wollten? Oder erinnerten sie sich an die Opfer des Krieges und trauerten um jene, die sie verloren hatten? Arabella Figg hatte sich niemals Ruhm gewünscht, obwohl sie ihn heute besaß. Durch ihre Arbeit als Aurorin und in der AMS hatte sie sich zu einer Art Ikone entwickelt, erst als sie das Chaos aufräumte, das Grindelwalds Anhänger hinterlassen hatten, später im Krieg gegen Voldemort. Sie war talentierter und hatte mehr Glück als viele andere, und sie bedauerte nichts. Dennoch hoffte sie, dass diese Kinder sich an den Menschen hinter dem Ruhm erinnerten und sich darüber klar waren, dass sie sich einst nicht von ihnen unterschieden hatte. 

Sie warf zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu; sie mochten etwas im sechsten Jahr sein und erinnerte Arabella sehr an ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Es war merkwürdig, wie eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts Erinnerungen aufsteigen ließ. Ihr Lächeln wurde wehmütig. Damals war das Leben noch einfacher.

Als sie eine schwere Eichentür erreichte, schüttelte sie die Erinnerungen ab und klopfte. Einen Augenblick später forderte eine vertraute Stimme sie auf, hereinzukommen. Arabella tat es und achtete darauf, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, bevor sie dem Blick des Professors begegnete. Als sie es schließlich tat, bemerkte sie die Überraschung in seinen Augen.

„Bella", begrüßte er sie warm und bot ihr die Hand an, bevor er in Richtung eines komfortablen Sessels wies.

„Mundungus", erwiderte sie. Ihres Wissens war sie die einzige, die ihn mit seinem vollen Namen nannte, seit sein Vater gestorben war. Selbst seine Mutter hatte ihn ‚Dung' genannt.

Etwas in ihren Augen musste sie verraten haben. „Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Etwas sagt mir, dass es sich um keinen Freundschaftsbesuch handelt."

„Nein, allerdings nicht", erwiderte sie ruhig. Sie hatte vorgehabt, sich dem Thema vorsichtig zu nähern, doch Mundungus' direkte Art vereitelte den Plan. Als er eine Augenbraue hob (die linke, die eine dünne Narbe durchzog), entschloss sie sich, gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Ich brauche dich, Mundungus."

„Entschuldigung?" Er war höflich genug, überrascht zu wirken.

„Du wusstest, dass ich dich darum bitten würde", erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt und erwiderte seinen Blick. „Und es muss nicht gleich sein. Beendete erst das Schuljahr, aber danach brauchen wir dich. Die Auroren brauchen dich, und zwar bald. Es tut mir leid, weil ich weiß, wie schwer es ist..."

„Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung", schnitt er ihr mit ernster Stimme das Wort ab.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", gab sie zu. Sie verspürte einen Anflug von Mitleid für ihren alten Freund, den sie nie zeigen würde; Arabella wusste, dass er ihn verärgern würde. „Ich habe nicht dasselbe durchgemacht und weiß nicht, wie es ist, aber ich kenne meine eigene Situation, und ich kämpfe damit, unsere Leute in diesem Krieg am Leben zu halten. Genauso geht es James, obwohl er es nie zugeben würde - er braucht dich. Wir alle."

„Bella..." Fletchers Stimme verlor sich. „Du weißt nicht, um was du bittest."

Sie hasste sich dafür, ihm das antun zu müssen, insbesondere, weil es so früh war. Ihre Stimme blieb freundlich. „Dann sag es mir."

„Ich kann es versuchen." Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder ein Auror sein könnte. Sicher habe ich die Fähigkeiten und die Erfahrung, aber ich habe nicht mehr die Einstellung dafür. Ich kann nicht mehr die Ruhe dafür bewahren. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich Zeit brauche, und so ist es immer noch. Ich muss zu mir selbst finden. In Voldemorts Händen habe ich einen Teil von mir zurückgelassen... einen wichtigen.

Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn je wieder finden werde."

Arabella wünschte, dass sie sagen könnte, seine grausame Ehrlichkeit habe sie überrascht, doch in Wahrheit taten es nur seine Worte. Sicher war Mundungus seit seiner Gefangenschaft grimmiger und nervöser gewesen, aber... Konnte es wirklich so schlimm sein? Sie schwieg einen Augenblick länger und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre es nicht - aber es ist so", gab ihr alter Freund zurück. „Es tut mir leid, Bella. Ich bin sicher. Ich kann nur nicht der sein, den du brauchst."

„Remus sagte, du hast dich gegen die Riesen gut geschlagen." Einen letzten Versuch war es wert.

„Natürlich. Aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich danach gezittert habe... So schlimm war es nicht einmal in meinem Mentorenjahr. Und diese Riesen waren keine Todesser, das ist ein Unterschied. Sie waren nicht Voldemort." Ein Gefühl, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte, lag in seinem Blick, und Arabella wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„In Ordnung", antwortete sie ruhig. „Falls du je wieder bereit bist - _wenn _du wieder bereit bist - lass es mich wissen."

Er nickte ernst, und dann erhoben sie sich und gaben sich die Hand. Warum fühlte es sich an, als sei es das letzte Mal? „Ich verspreche es."

* * *

Sie hatten Sam in ihre sicherste Zelle sperren müssen, die zwar nicht komfortabel sein mochte, jedoch von extremen Sicherheitszaubern umgeben war. Immerhin war es Sam nicht nur gelungen, einen Raum voller Auroren in Aufruhr zu versetzen - kaum erwacht, hatte der Veteran sich sofort erneut auf James Potter gestürzt. Nur mit Mühe hatten sie die beiden trennen können; Sam schien besessen davon, seinen Vorgesetzten zu töten. Die letzten drei Stunden hatte sich das gesamte Expertenteam verzweifelt durch die Schichten der Imperiusflüche gearbeitet, die ihren alten Freund und Kollegen beherrschten. 

Ohne Unterbrechung ging James draußen auf und ab. Er stimmte mit der Einschätzung der anderen darin überein, dass seine Anwesenheit die Sache nur verschlimmern würde, doch das Warten fiel ihm schwer. Obwohl er verstandesmäßig wusste, dass solch komplizierte Arbeit ihre Zeit brauchte (besonders bei einem so widerspenstigen Menschen), könnte er mittlerweile die Wände anspringen. Natürlich hätten sie ein Team der Fluchbrecher anfordern können, um sich um das Problem zu kümmern, doch James hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Dies würde ein internes Problem bleiben. Rita Kimmkorn musste von der Tragödie nichts mitbekommen - es stünde sofort in sämtlichen Schlagzeilen.

James runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte Arabella um Rat gefragt, doch sie befand sich in Hogwarts, um mit Dung zu sprechen, und war später mit ihrem Gegenstück vom dänischen Ministerium verabredet. Sie würde noch Stunden abwesend sein, und bis ein wirklicher Notfall vorlag, wovon keine Rede sein konnte, würde er sie nicht stören. Also ging er auf und ab, fragte sich, wann die anderen endlich fertig sein würden, und versuchte nicht an die Beerdigung zu denken, um die er sich kümmern musste. _Gott, das wird Virginias Töchter umbringen,_ schoss ihm durch den Kopf. _So nette Mädchen, die älteste ist gerade erst mit Hogwarts fertig. Was soll ich ihnen nur sagen?_

_Naja, passt auf, Mädels, eure Mutter wurde von einem Kollegen getötet, obwohl er eigentlich nicht schuld war..._

„James!"

Er fuhr herum und sah sich Francine Hoyt gegenüber, einer seiner besten Fluchbrecherinnen. Sie stand müde und blass in der zuvor geschlossenen Tür, die zu Arrestraum 2 führte. Ihre Augen wirkten traurig, doch sie lächelte triumphierend.

„Wir sind fertig."

Er benötigte nur drei lange Schritte, um in den Raum zu gelangen, und Francine hielt ihn nicht auf. Drei andere Auroren lehnten erschöpft an den Wänden, und Sam saß auf einem Stuhl mitten im Raum, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Seine Schultern bebten, doch er sah auf, als Francine ihn am Ellbogen ergriff. „James ist hier, Sam."

Die braunen Augen seines Freundes waren blutunterlaufen, und Sam wirkte zweimal älter als seine sechsunddreißig. Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann wandte Sam den seinen ab. James ergriff einen nahen Stuhl und platzierte ihn neben seinem Freund. Er setzte sich, während der andere Auror den Boden intensiv studierte.

„Sam?" Ein Augenblick verging, dann zwei. „Sam?" Noch immer kam keine Antwort, so dass James seinen Arm berührte. „Sam? Sprich mit mir."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir so sehr leid, James", murmelte er. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Ich wusste nicht... ich wollte nicht..." Er schluchzte. „Es tut mir so leid... Ich habe Virginia getötet... ich wollte nicht..." Noch immer schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht wolltest, Sam", erwiderte James freundlich und schluckte Wut herunter, die nicht gegen seinen Kameraden gerichtet war. „Aber ich muss wissen, was passiert ist. Wer hat diesen Fluch ausgesprochen?"

„Mulciber", brachte er zwischen Tränen hervor. „Vorgestern Nacht... Mulciber und Flint."

James zuckte innerlich zusammen. Es war Montag, Sam hatte über das Wochenende nicht gearbeitet - also lag es absolut im Rahmen des Möglichen, dass Voldemorts Kopfgeldjäger Sam zwei volle Tage bearbeitet hatten und ihn völlig unterwarfen. Hinter sich hörte er Francine leise fluchen. Er hasste es, fragen zu müssen. „Was ist passiert?"

Ohne weiteres Zögern brach die Geschichte aus ihm heraus, und James saß sie aus, hörte zu, während Sam den Horror der letzten achtundvierzig Stunden beschrieb. Mulciber und Flint hatten hart daran arbeiten müssen, ihn zu brechen, doch am Ende war es gelungen - so wie jeder über kurz oder lang brach, und nach dem, was sie getan hatten, war es sogar verständlich. Jeder hatte eine Grenze, und James wünschte, er hätte nicht die gleiche Geschichte schon einmal gehört. Selbst Mundungus Fletcher, der einzige Auror der letzten Jahre, der nicht an der Folter zerbrochen war, hatte ungeheure emotionale Narben davongetragen.

Am Ende blieb Sam nichts, als Entschuldigungen zu stammeln, und James hätte ihm so gerne versprochen, dass alles gut würde. Doch unglücklicherweise war das unmöglich. Einen Auroren hatte man gebrochen, der andere war durch seine Hand gestorben. Die Zentrale hatte an diesem Tag zwei der ihren verloren, ohne mit auch nur einem einzigen Todesser dafür bezahlt zu werden.

* * *

„Erinnerst du dich an Julia Malfoy?" 

Lily nickte langsam. „Vage. Ich habe sie nie gut gekannt."

„Ich tat es. Tue es. Wie auch immer." Severus seufzte und legte den Kopf auf die Lehne der Couch, um die Decke des potter'schen Wohnzimmers anzusehen. Es half nichts, er spürte noch immer Lily beunruhigende grüne Augen auf sich ruhen. Da er zögerte, sprach sie weiter.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

Er seufzte abermals. „Nun, sie ist das Problem, über das ich mit dir sprechen wollte."

„Du hast Probleme mit Frauen?" Lily musste lachen. „Dann bin ich wohl die letzte, die du um Rat fragen darfst."

„Aber du bist eine Frau." Severus hob den Kopf, versuchte gegen seine wachsende Irritation anzukämpfen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Eine andere Freundin hatte er nicht. Wen sollte er ihrer Meinung nach fragen - Hooch? Sicher nicht. Außerdem vertraute er Lily, so sehr ihre Art ihn reizen konnte.

Sie kicherte. „Das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, war ich jedenfalls noch eine."

„Gut. Dann sag mir, was zur Hölle ich tun soll, wenn Lucius Malfoy mir die Hand seiner Schwester anbietet", brummte er.

„Oh Gott." Lily wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Nicht deine Vorstellung von einer Beziehung, was?"

„Schwerlich." Er seufzte und lehnte sich vor, um seine Ellbogen auf die Knie zu stützen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Lily. Ich wünsche die Frau nicht zu heiraten - wir sind befreundet, seit ich denken kann!"

„Es gibt Schlimmeres, als eine Freundin zu heiraten, Severus", gab Lily vernünftig zurück.

„Nicht, wenn sie eine Todesserin ist", konterte er. _So wie fast all meine alten Freunde._

„Oh je."

„Japp." Severus seufzte, schon wieder. Er kannte Julia seit ihrer Geburt - seit Generationen bestanden Bande zwischen den Malfoys und den Snapes, und sie war kaum ein Jahr jünger als er. Vom Alter her lagen sie viel näher beieinander als er und Lucius, weshalb Julia für ihn im Laufe der Zeit für eine Art Schwester geworden war. Sicher war sie intelligent, und hübsch - obwohl er ersteres definitiv höher schätzte -, und ganz bestimmt war sie eine begehrenswerte Frau mit einem Haufen Macht. Aber sie blieb Julia, was die ganze Sache nur verschlimmerte. Nicht davon zu reden, dass sie dem Beispiel ihres Bruders gefolgt war und sich kaum zwei Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss in Voldemorts Dienste begeben hatte.

1981 war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein mieses Jahr gewesen.

„Also ist es nicht ihre, sondern Malfoys Idee", stellte Lily schließlich fest.

„Unzweifelhaft. Ich habe Julia seit mehreren Jahren nicht gesehen. Als ich das letzte Mal von ihr gehört habe, war sie in Südamerika und buddelte irgendwelche Dunklen Reliquien für Voldemort aus."

„Warum sagst du nicht einfach nein?", fragte sie weiter, und Severus widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. Lily war nun mal doch muggelstämmig, und es gab schon genug Reinblüter, die die Innenpolitik der höheren Zaubererfamilien nicht verstanden.

„So einfach ist es nicht", erklärte er geduldig. „Ich bin der letzte Erbe einer der Vierzehn Familien, und ich bin zweiunddreißig Jahre alt. Und ich bin unverheiratet. Lucius weiß das alles, und was schlimmer ist, Voldemort weiß es auch. Julia ist einunddreißig und vergleichsweise ungebunden - und die Vierzehn heiraten immer untereinander."

Lily lächelte schief. „Außer sie heißen Potter."

„Tja, die ganze Linie war schon immer etwas komisch, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Er hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Lily lachte, wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst.

„Du liebst sie also nicht."

„Ich würde auch nicht meine Schwester heiraten, Lily."

„Du hast keine Schwester", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Glaub mir, auch ohne ist es schlimm genug", antwortete er und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er vermisste Julia, aber nicht auf diese Weise. Absolut nicht auf diese Weise!

„Also lehn ab."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Warum glaubten die Leute immer, es sei so einfach? „Einfacher gesagt als getan", beschwerte er sich. „Ich brauche einen Grund, und dass sie für mich eine Schwester ist, reicht nicht aus. Unglücklicherweise sollte ich mich zutiefst durch Lucius' Vertrauen geehrt fühlen, und das ist leider nicht der Fall."

„Du sprichst von ihr, als wäre sie jemandes Eigentum", bemerkte Lily abschätzend und runzelte die Stirn.

„Der Meinung der Todesser nach ist sie das auch. Offenbar interessiert sich Voldemort für die Angelegenheit, und wenn er sich dazu entscheidet, uns zu verheiraten, wird keiner von uns beiden ablehnen können."

„Hat er das denn?"

„Noch nicht." Dankenswerterweise. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun als zu heiraten. Außerdem würden sein Dasein als Spion und eine Ehe mit einer Todesserin nicht sonderlich gut zusammenpassen.

„Also musst du bisher nur mit Lucius fertig werden." Lily klang nachdenklich.

„Ja." _Dieser Bastard. Wie schafft er es, sich in jede wichtige Entscheidung in meinem Leben einzumischen?_ „Und mit Lucius kann ich umgehen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich dabei den Anstand wahre. Vorzugsweise ohne eine Blutfehde auszulösen."

„Und du willst auch niemand anderen heiraten?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Nein, will ich nicht." Er versuchte, die Sticheleien zu überhören. Er war nicht hergekommen, um sich foppen zu lassen.

„Was wäre daran so schlimm, Severus? Vielleicht würde dir das Eheleben gefallen." Lily lächelte. „Und ich habe deine Wohnung gesehen. Sie könnten etwas weibliche Fürsorge durchaus vertragen..."

„Einiges wäre daran so schlimm!" Wütend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Lily versuchte zu helfen, und sie war seine Freundin. Sie verdiente es nicht, angeschrieen zu werden. Er seufzte. „Tut mir leid."

Sie kicherte. „Keine Sorge. Ich bin dich gewöhnt."

„Unglücklicherweise", erwiderte er trocken. „Das tut mir ebenfalls leid."

„Mir nicht." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir finden schon eine Lösung."

„Das hoffe ich."

„Ich weiß es." Trotz ihres ernsten Tonfalls leuchteten ihre Augen. Er hasste dieses optimistische Lächeln. Meistens bedeutete es, dass Lily sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte... und Severus hatte das plötzliche Gefühl, dass er sie nicht an sein Singledasein hätte erinnern sollen. „Und ich weiß auch, wo wir anfangen."

„Wo?" Sofort wurde er vorsichtig. Wenn Lily daran dachte, ihn mit irgendeiner Freundin zu verkuppeln, würde er...

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Natürlich musst du zuerst mit ihr reden."

„Oh, großartig", brummte er.

„Was?"

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie darauf reagieren wird", erwiderte er. „Selbst wenn sie mir nicht sofort den Cruciatus auf den Hals jagt, wird es mit Sicherheit eine verdammt interessante Unterhaltung."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	18. Kapitel 17: Die Dunkelheit wartet

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4. Dem Fanclub gehört die Erlaubnis, PU zu übersetzen, und sonst nichts. _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Wir hoffen, ihr habt Spaß mit Kapitel 17 und hinterlasst uns mal wieder eure Meinung...

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 17: Die Dunkelheit wartet

* * *

Er nahm die Stimmen nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins war, und er brauchte eine lange Zeit um zu merken, dass sie nicht einfach Teil eines Alptraums waren. Ebenso lange brauchte Bill, um die Sprecher zu identifizieren, doch als er es tat, lief ihm sofort ein Schauder über den Rücken. 

Zu den Stimmen gesellten sich Schritte. Sie gingen in seine Richtung.

„Unser Meister", sprach Lucius Malfoy säuerlich. „hat sich gefragt, warum er deiner Meinung nach nicht wissen sollte, dass du ein Animagus bist."

Es entstand eine lange Pause, bevor Peter Pettigrew antwortete. „Es... es erschien mir nie wichtig... Lucius."

„Wirklich?", schnaubte der Todesser.

„Nun ja..."

„_Crucio!"_ Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte Pettigrew gegen die Mauer, und seine Schreie ertönten für mindestens dreißig Sekunden. Als sie verstummten, erklang wieder Malfoys Knurren. „Das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack dessen, was dich erwartet, du Narr. Hoch mit dir!"

Bill hörte das Rascheln, als Pettigrew hochkam, und erst jetzt erfasste sein müder Geist, was er da hörte. _Pettigrew,_ dachte er plötzlich. _Ein Todesser?_ Er kannte Peter Pettigrew, wenn auch offenbar nicht gut genug. Von all den Leuten da draußen hätte Bill Weasley Peter Pettigrew zuletzt für einen Todesser gehalten - das Gespräch ging weiter.

„Hast du wenigstens ausnahmsweise einmal etwas Nützliches herausgefunden?", forderte Malfoy genervt.

„Nicht... nicht wirklich." Bill konnte beinahe hören, wie Pettigrew in Deckung ging.

„Nicht wirklich?", spottete Malfoy verärgert. „Wo liegt der Nutzen eines Spions in Potters Freundeskreis, wenn du nie etwas erfährst?"

Nun schritten sie an seiner Zelle vorbei, und Bill kroch zurück in eine Ecke, um so desinteressiert und harmlos wie möglich zu wirken. In Askaban, und für die Todesser, gehörten Gefangene einfach zur Einrichtung - oder sie dienten als Spielzeuge. Bill schnitt eine Grimasse und versuchte es als Einrichtung. Als Spielzeug herzuhalten wäre nicht halb so produktiv. Pettigrew bewegte sich steif und beobachtete Malfoy vorsichtig.

„Nun ja, James bringt seine Arbeit nicht gerade mit nach Hause... Lucius, nicht!" In seiner Stimme lag Panik, und Bill vermutete, dass Malfoy erneut dazu angesetzt hatte, den Cruciatusfluch zu sprechen. „Glaub mir, es ist die Wahrheit, und Drohungen werden daran nichts ändern! Ich weiß einfach nichts!"

„Das werden wir noch sehen." Lucius beschleunigte seine Gangart, was seine Roben elegant aufwirbeln ließ, und Bill beobachtete, wie Pettigrew sich abmühte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, bevor sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwanden. Sie waren in einen Gang eingebogen, der in das Allerheiligste des Gefängnisses führte, und schließlich waren die beiden Todesser - merkwürdig, sich Pettigrew, den harmlosen Peter Pettigrew als einer von ihnen vorzustellen - verschwunden. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann jedoch drangen ihre leiser werdenden Stimmen wieder an sein Ohr, obwohl er die einzelnen Worte nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Schließlich war er wieder allein.

Ihre Abwesenheit ließ seine Welt wieder leer werden, und er schauderte kalt. Schmerzen schossen durch seinen Körper und ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Sehr treffend hatte man Askaban als Hölle bezeichnet, und er selbst konnte keine bessere Beschreibung finden. _Fünf Tage, _erinnerte er sich. Dann würden sich zwei harmlos wirkende abgebrochene Fingernägel in Zauberstab und Portschlüssel verwandeln, und er könnte handeln. Lange musste er nicht mehr warten, und bald konnte er ausbrechen, und den anderen achtundzwanzig helfen, die mit ihm diese Hölle erlebten.

_Noch fünf Tage._

* * *

Gemeinsam standen sie auf dem größten Balkon von Domus Archipater, der antiken Familienresidenz der Snapes. In weiter Ferne ging die Sonne unter, doch für keinen von ihnen hatte Dunkelheit jemals Angst bereitgehalten. Ein Poet hätte sie beide als Kreaturen des Dunkeln beschreiben können, oder zumindest behauptet, sie seien darin geboren - und die Wahrheit war, überlegte Severus, dass er sich nicht darüber beschweren würde. Er, ebenso wie seine Begleiterin, war ein Kind der Nacht. 

„Tja", sagte Julia nachdenklich. „_Das _habe ich sicher nicht erwartet."

„Willkommen im Club", brummte Severus.

Sie schenkte ihm ein kaltes Lächeln. „Nichts für ungut, Severus, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht dich zu heiraten."

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte er. „Allein der Gedanke daran ist... beunruhigend."

„Wem sagst du das." Ihr frostiges Lächeln kühlte um mehrere hundert Grad ab. „Ich bin froh, dass es nicht deine Idee war."

„Hältst du mich für verrückt?" Ihre eleganten blonden Augenbrauen hoben sich spöttisch, und Severus fuhr rasch fort, bevor sie die Gelegenheit für einen Konter nutzen konnte. „Also anders. Glaubst du, ich will sterben?"

„Okay, das nun nicht." Sie grinste.

Severus schnaubte. „Vielleicht nächste Woche."

Sie lachten gemeinsam, und etwas in ihm kämpfte daran an, sie so leidenschaftslos zu betrachten, nicht wie die Schwester, die sie für ihn gewesen war. Severus verstand, warum jeder normale Mann in die Luft springen würde, wenn Lucius ihn als Ehemann seiner Schwester auswählte - Julia war nach jedem möglichen Maßstab eine Schönheit. Sie hatte das klassische blonde Haar der Malfoys und ihre grauen Augen, dazu die scharfen Gesichtszüge einer antiken römischen Statur. Natürlich war sie kalt, jenen gegenüber, die sie ihr nicht nahe standen - falls sie überhaupt mit ihnen sprach -, doch das war das Erbe der Malfoys. Gerade im Moment lächelte sie ohne jenen eisigen, distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck, der so oft ihre Miene beherrschte, und es war gut, sie lachen zu sehen. Es war zu lange her.

„Also, was können wir dagegen machen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ehrlich sein, vermute ich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, fasziniert von den merkwürdigen Worten. Ehrlichkeit? Zweier Todesser? Severus unterdrückte den Drang zu lachen, dann jedoch schnaubte sie selbst amüsiert.

„So komisch es klingen mag, hast du wohl Recht. In diesem Fall kann Ehrlichkeit keinem von uns schaden", erwiderte sie.

„In diesem Fall", stimmte er zu.

Sie lächelte. „Weißt du, als du mich zum Abendessen eingeladen hast - und von mir verlangt hast, von Südamerika hierher zu apparieren -, habe ich nie damit gerechnet, dass _das _der Grund sein könnte."

„Ich habe noch immer vor, mit dir zu essen, wenn dir das Sorgen bereitet", sagte er.

„Ich habe wirklich Hunger. Sich durch aztekische Gräber zu graben ist harte Arbeit."

„Apropos, wie geht es voran? Ich wollte dich schon vorhin fragen." Er wusste natürlich, dass Julia Voldemort auf viele verschiedene Weisen diente, doch zurzeit hatte sie die Aufgabe, überall auf der Welt nach Produkten der Dunklen Künste zu suchen. Ihre Liebe zu Alten Runen, Geschichte und Archäologie hatten ihr die Arbeit verschafft, doch ihre Gewohnheit, lange Reisen zu unternehmen (und Treffen der Todesser bewusst zu meiden) führten dazu, dass sie sich selten sahen, und er vermisste sie als Freundin. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihn akzeptierten, wie er war.

„Gut genug", erwiderte sie, und der Glanz in ihren Augen erinnerte Severus daran, wie sehr sie ihre Arbeit liebte. _Glück für sie, _kommentierte er für sich. _Sie hat nie herausgefunden, wie desillusionierend der Dienst an Voldemort sein kann. _„Wie sich herausgestellt hat, gab es unter den Azteken einige wirklich mächtige Hexen - und glaub mir, ausschließlich Hexen; ich habe keinen einzigen Nachweis für einen einzigen männlichen Zauberer unter ihnen finden können - und sie haben ihre Geheimnisse gut geschützt. Zurzeit versuche ich das spezielle Grabmal zu finden, das beinhaltet, was ich suche, aber es ist kompliziert. Heute Morgen hat sich der einzige viel versprechende Hinweis in Luft aufgelöst."

„Das tut mir sehr leid", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Was, dass die antiken Azteken keine männlichen Zauberer hatten?" Julia grinste. „Du bist ein chauvinistisches Schwein, Severus Snape."

„Meine Schüler würden dir da sicherlich zustimmen." Er schmunzelte. „Sollen wir reingehen?" Er hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Ich bin wohl kaum eine Dame, der man Türen öffnen muss", kommentierte sie, folgte ihm jedoch ohne Widerspruch. Nach all den Jahren wusste sie es besser.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich? Wäre mir nie aufgefallen."

„Und was hat mich verraten? All der Schmutz unter meinen Fingernägeln oder etwas die fünf Jahre Quidditch in Hogwarts?"

„Ich dachte eher an dieses eine Mal, als du mich mit meinem eigenen Kessel verprügeln wolltest, aber jedes der Beispiele würde es tun", antwortete Severus trocken, und sie lachten beide. Er wusste natürlich genau, dass Julia eine Dame sein konnte, wenn sie wollte - doch der drückende Einfluss ihres Bruders hatte ihre Ecken und Kanten über die Jahre höchstens verschärft.

Nachdem sie die nächsten Schritte in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen zurückgelegt hatten, sprach Julia weiter. „Also, wie ist es in Hogwarts? Immer noch dasselbe?"

„Abgesehen von einem kürzlichen Angriff der Riesen, ja", erwiderte er ehrlich.

„Ich habe gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord eher unglücklich mit deiner Rolle dabei war", warf sie gelassen ein.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Etwas anderes konnte ich nicht tun ohne aufzufliegen."

„Wahr", gestand sie ein. „Ich wünschte trotzdem, du wärest vorsichtiger. Lucius klang, als sei es nicht gerade angenehm gewesen."

„Das ist das Temperament unseres Lords selten", antwortete er trocken und versuchte, bei der Erinnerung nicht zu schaudern. _Nicht angenehm _war eine sehr zahme Art zu beschreiben, was er wegen der Angelegenheit durchgemacht hatte, obwohl Voldemort gewusst hatte, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Julia musste seine Miene bemerkt haben, denn sie wechselte das Thema.

„Dann hasst du also immer noch jeden Gryffindor, der dir über den Weg läuft?", fragte sie verspielt.

„Es fällt mir schwer einen zu finden, den man mögen kann, falls du das meinst", grummelte er. „Narren auf der ewigen Jagd nach Ruhm, das ganze Pack."

„Tatsächlich." Sie warf ihm mit gehobener Augenbraue einen Blick zu, als sie den Speiseraum betraten. „Ich fand immer, dass sie nicht alle so übel sind."

Severus spürte einen Anflug von Ärger in sich aufsteigen, den er wirklich nicht empfinden sollte, insbesondere nicht mehr nach einer so langen Zeit. Damals allerdings - die beste Freundin mit dem größten Feind... „Ich erinnere mich", gab er düster zurück. „Sirius Black. Du bist mit ihm im siebten Jahr zum Abschlussball gegangen."

„Mein sechstes" Ihr Blick blieb herausfordernd, wie immer. Sie würde keinen Zentimeter nachgeben.

„Ich weiß", schnappte er. Dann jedoch hielt er inne und unternahm einen bewussten Versuch, sich zu zügeln. „Du hast ihn geliebt."

Etwas Dunkles, Vergessenes flackerte in Julias Augen auf. „Da er tot ist, ist das kaum noch wichtig."

„Stimmt." Severus zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte lässig zu klingen. „Es war trotzdem so, und ich habe es nie verstanden."

„Du hast ja auch ihn nie verstanden" Sie lachte freudlos. „Aber eines kann ich dir sagen, Severus. Er hat dich ebenso sehr gehasst wie du ihn - und keiner von euch hätte je den anderen verstanden." Wieder flackerte es in ihren Augen. Ihre Stimme wurde kalt. „Reden wir nicht mehr darüber."

Er nickte, doch dieses Etwas in Julias Gesicht ließ Severus nachdenklich werden. _Ich frage mich... _Er hatte in den letzten elf Jahren nur wenige Todesser für den Orden rekrutiert, doch da war etwas an Julia, das ihn erkennen ließ, dass die Dinge niemals waren, wie sie schienen. Er wusste, warum sie vor elf Jahren zur Todesserin geworden war: Der Verlust Blacks hatte ihre letzte Verbindung mit dem Licht gelöst, und für Malfoys gab es einfach keine andere Seite, auf der man stehen konnte. Dennoch, bis heute hatte er nie einen Hinweis darauf bemerkt, dass sie unzufrieden sein könnte - und nun dachte er nach.

Er würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, doch Lucius' Pläne mochten doch noch einen Nutzen haben, wenn auch nicht auf die Weise, die der Todesser im Kopf gehabt hatte.

* * *

Wahrscheinlich schlief der Wildhüter bereits, doch da Remus ihn ohnehin würde wecken müssen, klopfte er kräftig an die Tür seiner Hütte. Kurz darauf sah er drinnen ein Licht aufleuchten, dann öffnete sich die Tür und erlaubte einen Blick auf Hagrid, gekleidet in seinen Pyjama, den Regenschirm in seiner Hand. 

„Professor!", rief der Halbriese aus. „Ich hab' so spät keinen mehr erwartet." Hastig senkte er den Regenschirm, und Remus lächelte. Offiziell wusste er rein gar nichts über diesen Regenschirm - doch Dumbledore hatte ihn schon vor Jahren davor gewarnt, dass er die Überreste von Hagrids zerbrochenem Zauberstab beinhaltete. Der Wildhüter trat rasch beiseite. „Kommen Sie rein, Professor. Is' was passiert?"

Remus folgte ihm in die Hütte. „Nein, nichts ist passiert, Hagrid", versicherte er ihm. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so spät noch stören muss, aber ich habe eine Nachricht von Albus Dumbledore."

„Von Dumbledore?" Hagrid schloss die Tür hinter ihm und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Doch Remus nickte nur. „Kann ich Ihnen was zu trinken anbieten, Professor?"

„Nein danke, Hagrid. Ich bin sofort wieder weg." Remus hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und sprach nun einen schnellen Schweigezauber auf die Hütte, nur um einen weiteren verwirrten Blick Hagrids zu kassieren. Er atmete dennoch tief ein und begann zu sprechen.

„Als dich Dumbledore vor drei Monaten darum bat, mit den Riesen zu verhandeln, hattest du keinen Erfolg und kehrtest nach Hogwarts zurück. Kurz darauf brachte Voldemort die Riesen dazu, uns anzugreifen..."

„Also Moment mal." Hagrid unterbrach ihn, und Remus sah seine Augen in Richtung seines Regenschirms huschen. „Woher wissen Sie'n das?"

Remus lächelte leicht. „Von Dumbledore natürlich." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Hagrid, du bist nicht der einzige in Hogwarts, der für den Phönixorden arbeitet."

Verstehen dämmerte im Gesicht des Wildhüters. „Was will Dumbledore von mir?"

„Dasselbe noch einmal", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Wir müssen uns mit den Riesen verbünden - jetzt noch dringender als zuvor. Ein weiterer Angriff wie der letzte würde die Zauberergesellschaft in große Angst versetzen, insbesondere, wenn er Erfolg hat."

„Ähm, tut mir ja echt leid, Professor, aber ich hab's wohl schon beim ersten Mal verbockt. Ich glaub nich', dass es beim zweiten Mal besser läuft", warf Hagrid ehrlich ein.

Remus nickte. „Normalerweise würden wir dir zustimmen. Aber bestimmte... Quellen haben uns versichert, dass die Riesen nicht damit glücklich sind, wie Voldemort ihre Leben verschleudert, insbesondere während der Attacke auf Hogwarts." Er pausierte, um Hagrid eine Gelegenheit zu geben, die Information zu verarbeiten. Im Gegensatz zum Glauben der Allgemeinheit folgten die Riesen Voldemort aufgrund ihres Wunsches nach Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit, nicht aus Hass oder Boshaftigkeit. Aber nachdem Voldemort sie auf eine Selbstmordmission geschickt hatte, begannen einige von ihnen, ihren Entschluss zu überdenken. Er fuhr fort. „Wenn wir rasch handeln, besteht eine Chance, sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

„Wann soll ich gehen?", fragte Hagrid sofort.

„Nächsten Mittwoch, wenn es möglich ist", erwiderte er.

„Was is' mit meinen Pflichten in Hogwarts?"

Remus lächelte. „Wir finden schon jemanden."

* * *

„Furchtbar" war die einzige Antwort, die Lily ihm gab, während sie von der Arbeit aufsah, die sich vor ihr stapelte. 

Der alte Mann schmunzelte, als er sie über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser musterte. „So schlimm kann es wirklich nicht sein, Lily."

„Was wollen wir wetten?" Erwartungsvoll hob sie die Augenbrauen und sah Dumbledore zu, wie er lächelte, freundlich den Kopf schüttelte und mit einer Geste Ablehnung signalisierte. Schließlich lächelte sie müde zurück und seufzte. „Vielleicht ist Projekt Wächter noch nicht völlig am Ende... Aber eigentlich ist das eine Untertreibung."

„Wieso das?" Es lag nichts als mildes Interesse in seinem Blick, doch Lily konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, ihn enttäuscht zu haben. Albus Dumbledore war ein so freundlicher Mann, so geduldig zu fürsorglich, aber sie kannte auch die Bedeutung ihrer Arbeit und hasste es zu versagen. Das Leben zu vieler Leute hing von der Einhorngruppe ab.

„Nun ja, erst einmal sind wir nicht weiter als vor drei Monaten, als wir die ursprüngliche Idee hatten. Umso mehr wir recherchieren, desto komplizierter wird das Projekt, und von den vier Leuten, die wissen könnten, wie man so ein Kunststück zustande bringt, ist der wichtigste tot."

„Sirius Black."

Lily seufzte. Schon der Name ließ zu viele Erinnerungen aufsteigen. „Ja", bestätigte sie. „Unglücklicherweise war er es, der die Karte des Rumtreibers dazu verzauberte, Leute zu identifizieren, und weder James, noch Remus oder Peter können sich genau daran erinnern, welche Zauber er benutzt hat. Molly und ich konnten herausfinden, wie man über einen großen Bereich hinweg die Dunklen Künste aufspürt, aber solange wir nicht feststellen können, wer die Zauber gesprochen hat, wird Projekt Wächter uns überhaupt nichts nützen. Peter war eine große Hilfe bei den Recherchen, und James und Remus haben uns in ihrer Freizeit geholfen, aber ich fürchte, dass wir zurzeit feststecken. Keiner kann herausfinden, wie man Personen identifiziert."

„Das alles in Betracht gezogen, kommt ihr sehr gut voran. Ganz London zu kartographisieren und einen Erkennungszauber auf die gesamte Stadt zu sprechen ist nicht wenig, Lily", erinnerte Dumbledore sie.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur, wenn es funktioniert."

„Du klingst langsam wie James." Der alte Mann lächelte.

„Wir sind verheiratet, weißt du."

„In der Tat. Und ihr seid beide bewundernswert eifrig bei der Arbeit, aber geh nur nach Hause, Lily." Der Zaubereiminister lehnte sich über ihren Schreibtisch (ihren wirklichen Schreibtisch, der tief versteckt im Inneren des Ministeriums lag, nicht den, hinter dem sie den ganzen Tag als Sekretärin posierte) und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es ist beinahe Mitternacht, und für einen Tag hast du wirklich genug getan. Raus mit dir!"

Überrascht warf Lily einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass dort tatsächlich in grellem Gelb _Zu spät! _aufblitzte. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Recherche und die Zauberdiagramme gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es so spät war. Einen Augenblick lang wollte sie widersprechen - trotz allem war die Arbeit wichtig, und offensichtlich blieb sie nicht als einzige länger -, doch dann beschloss sie, dem Rat nachzukommen. _Er hat Recht, _erkannte sie. _Ich beschuldige immer James, sich zum Arbeitstier zu entwickeln, und jetzt sitze ich hier um drei Minuten vor zwölf in der Nacht und vergrabe mich in Büchern. _Lily stöhnte. _Ich komme aber auch nie zum Ende!_

„Du hast Recht, Albus", seufzte sie. „Ich sollte heimgehen. James macht sich wahrscheinlich schon Sorgen." _Falls er überhaupt schon da ist._

Er lächelte. „Ich bin völlig autorisiert zu veranlassen, dass James die Aurorenzentrale in exakt zehn Minuten verlässt." Dumbledores dunkle Augen blitzten vor Schalk. „Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du ihn bestimmt schlagen."

„Du bist der Beste, Albus." Lächelnd sprang Lily auf die Füße und platzierte einen Kuss im Nacken des Ministers. Es mochte eine Kleinigkeit sein, aber selbst nach all den Jahren der Ehe liebte sie es, ihren Ehemann daheim empfangen zu können, wenn er von der Arbeit kam. Es gab nur noch wenige Augenblicken, in denen sie und James einfach sie selbst sein konnten, und sie würde jeden davon erbitten, leihen oder stehlen, den sie bekommen konnte.

Sekunden später war sie verschwunden.

* * *

Vier Tage später erlösten ihn wütende Schreie von einem Alptraum. Oder war es Bewusstlosigkeit? Bill hätte es nicht sagen können; alles begann zu zerfließen, und es war ein Kampf auch nur festzustellen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Zu vergessen war eine so verlockende Möglichkeit, und er musste gegen den Wunsch ankämpfen. Zitternd versuchte er tiefer zu atmen. Er war wie lange in Askaban, seit sechs Tagen? Es erschien ihm beinahe unmöglich zu glauben, dass all die Männer und Frauen es länger aushielten... Aber er selbst musste nur einen weiteren Tag ausharren. _Einen Tag, _wiederholte er für sich. _Einen Tag, dann ist es vorbei. _

Er zitterte, jedoch nur aus Gewohnheit. Soweit er sagen konnte, befanden sich keine Dementoren in der Nähe - doch Gefühle zogen sie an, und die Wut in jenen Stimmen versprach ein Fest. Jemand oder etwas hatte die Lestranges in Rage versetzt; Bill befand sich schon lange genug hier, um ihre Stimmen zu erkennen. Ein Teil von ihm erschauderte, als er an die Foltermeister Voldemorts dachte, doch Bill vertrieb die Erinnerung. Die Verhöre begannen in seinem Kopf zusammen zu fließen, und es war nicht gut, daran zu denken... Er zitterte erneut. Eisiger Wind wehte durch das kleine Fenster seiner Zelle.

Bill rollte sich zusammen und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Sein Körper schmerzte, und es war schwer genug, die Augen in den wenigen friedlichen Momenten offen zu halten, die ihm blieben. Waren Dementoren anwesend, wurde Schlaf unmöglich, und die Lestranges schienen alles zu tun, ihm den restlichen verbliebenen Schlaf zu nehmen. Morgen würde er alle Kraft benötigen, die er bekommen konnte. Er schloss die Augen...

Und wurde von Gelächter geweckt.

Es war ein hohes und böses Lachen, jedoch keines, mit dem er vertraut wäre. Verwirrt öffnete Bill die Augen und erkannte, dass er sich in wieder einem der Verhörräume befand. _Sie müssen mich im Schlaf betäubt haben, _überlegte er verzweifelt, prüfte aus reiner Gewohnheit die Fesseln, spürte jedoch keinen Widerstand - doch als er erkannte, wer sich vor ihm aufbaute, schoss ihm Angst durch den gesamten Körper. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ihm Voldemort gegenübergestanden.

Und der Dunkle Lord lachte, was auf gar keinen Fall gut sein konnte. Fassungslos sah der Auror sich um und erblickte das triumphierende Grinsen im Gesicht Bellatrix Lestranges'. Er verstand nicht, was sie so freute - doch dann sah er, was Voldemort in seiner linken Hand hielt.

Sein Zauberstab.

Bill konnte nichts anderes tun als zu starren, doch dann flackerten seine Blicke wild durch den Raum und er verstand. Er sah, was der Dunkle Lord in seiner anderen Hand hielt.

Den Portschlüssel.

_Oh verdammt._

Doch Bill blieb keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete - oder darüber, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er überhaupt einen verwandelten Zauberstab und Portschlüssel _besaß. _Hatte jemand ihn verraten? Angst sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Die Verwandlung hätte einen weiteren Tag auf sich warten lassen sollen... außer, er hatte sich mit der Zeit verschätzt. Hatte er sich verkalkuliert? Hatte er sie alle verdammt nur aus Dummheit und...

„_Crucio!"

* * *

_

_**Tbc...**_


	19. Kapitel 18: Treu bis zum letzten Tag

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Der Rest von Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4. Alles, was dann noch übrig bleibt, gehört dem Fanclub. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Wir hoffen, dass ihr mit dem nächsten Kapitel genug Spaß habt, um euch mal wieder zu einem Klick auf den Review-Button überreden zu lassen (wenn euch nichts einfällt, mit dem ihr eine Übersetzung kommentieren könntet, nehmen wir gerne einfach ‚Klasse!', ‚Weiter so!' oder ‚Wir beten euch für immer an' ;-) ).

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken**

* * *

Kapitel 18: Treu bis zum letzten Tag

* * *

„Ich muss euch drei'n was sagen", sagte Hagrid plötzlich und veranlasste Harry, Ron und Hermine aufzusehen. Etwas Ernstes lag in seiner Stimme, ein Unterton, den das Trio noch nie zuvor aus dem Mund des Wildhüters gehört hatte. 

„Was ist, Hagrid?", fragte Hermine. Sie hatten ihn in seiner Hütte besucht, weil Harrys Quidditchtraining ausfiel (aufgrund von Olivers Tod war die Quidditchsaison unterbrochen worden, was die Slytherins in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, doch Harry war trotzdem damit einverstanden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, die Saison ohne Oliver zu beenden.). Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung machte Hagrid exzellente heiße Schokolade, selbst wenn der Rest seiner Kochkünste miserabel war. Jetzt spitzte das Trio die Ohren, als sie ihre Tassen geleert hatten und die Stimmung des Wildhüters umschwang.

„Ähm, wisst ihr... Ich muss 'ne Weile verschwinden. Aus Hogwarts weg, das is' es", antwortete der Halbriese. „Ich sollt' schon früher, aber alles hat sich 'n bisschen verzögert... Wie auch immer, ich wollt's euch nur sagen, weil ihr mich immer besucht."

„Du gehst?", fragte Ron nach.

„Wohin musst du denn?", fragte Harry gleichzeitig.

Hagrid warf sich in die Brust, und Harry konnte kaum ein Lächeln zurückhalten, als der Wildhüter sie anstrahlte. „Kann ich euch nich' sagen."

„Kannst du nicht? Warum nicht?", drängte Hermine ihn neugierig.

„Weil's ein Geheimnis is', deshalb. Fragt mich nich' weiter aus, weil ich's wirklich nich' sagen kann." Doch Harry war beinahe sicher, dass er wusste, für wen Hagrid arbeitete, wenn er schon nicht sagen konnte, wohin er ging. Es gab immerhin nur eine Antwort, die Sinn machte.

„Ein Geheimnis?", wiederholte Ron zweifelnd.

Doch Harry sah zu dem großen Mann auf, den die Zaubereigesellschaft zwar mit Verachtung behandelte, den er jedoch mochte. Die meisten Leute, die Hagrid hassten, kannten ihn überhaupt nicht. Dennoch konnte er nicht widerstehen zu fragen. „Geht es um die Riesen, Hagrid?"

„Was?" Er wurde mit geweiteten Augen und einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck konfrontiert, als Hagrid sich nicht schnell genug unter Kontrolle brachte. „Wie kommste denn darauf, Harry?"

„Ich hab nur überlegt." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich meine, wenn sie jemanden schicken, bist du der logischste..."

„Wart ' mal 'nen Moment!", unterbrach ihn der Wildhüter. „Wer soll'n diese „sie" sein, von denen du da redest, Harry?"

Er war zu weit gegangen. Selbst seine Eltern wussten nicht, wie viel Harry über den Phönixorden wusste, und es einem Fremden zu sagen wäre keine gute Idee. „Ähm... keine?"

„Und warum glaubst du, dass ich geschickt werd'n sollte?" Hagrid beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Äh..." Glücklicherweise rettete ihn Hermine. Wie immer.

„Hagrid, wir wissen, dass du ein Halbriese bist", sagte sie ruhig und sprach rasch weiter, bevor er antworten konnte. „Aber es interessiert uns nicht. Professor Quirrell hat in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste über Riesen gesprochen, und..."

Harry unterbrach sie und versuchte Hagrid eine umfangreiche Erklärung zu ersparen, die er sicher weder hören wollte noch musste. „Es ist uns wirklich egal", versicherte er dem Wildhüter, dessen Miene sich angespannt hatte. „Wir denken deshalb nicht anders von dir."

„Du bist trotzdem unser Freund", fügte Ron zu Hagrids offensichtlicher Überraschung hinzu. Der Wildhüter brauchte einen langen Moment, bis er antwortete.

„Es interessiert euch nicht?"

„Warum sollte es?", fragte Hermine unschuldig zurück, und Harry verzichtete darauf, die Liste der Argumente gegen Riesen durchzugehen - keines davon kümmerte ihn. Alle miteinander waren sie Vorurteile, die auf Hagrid nicht zutrafen und es nicht wert waren, beachtet zu werden.

„Naja...", begann der Halbriese.

„Es ist uns egal, Hagrid", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Wirklich."

„Dank euch." Hagrid errötete ein wenig und begann wild zu blinzeln. „Ihr wisst ja gar nich', was mir das bedeutet, dass ihr das sagt..." Plötzlich schniefte er laut. Dann lächelte er. „Bedeutet mir viel, und ihr drei seid was Besond'res... Lasst euch nix anderes einreden."

* * *

Als das Trio sich für die unbestimmte Zeit von Hagrid verabschiedet hatte und seine Hütte verließ, ging bereits die Sonne unter. Sicher würden sie ihn vermissen, doch die Kinder wussten, dass es wichtigeres für ihn gab als seine Pflichten als Wildhüter in Hogwarts. Wer den Halbriesen ersetzen würde, konnten sie nur raten - selbst Hagrid wusste es nicht, obwohl er ihnen versicherte, dass Professor Lupin jemanden finden und schon alles klappen würde. Ihr schlimmster Alptraum entsprach einem Wildhüter in der Art von Filch. Hagrid war wunderbar, weil er sich nicht um ihre Streiche kümmerte und sie einfach machen ließ, selbst wenn er sie nachts durch die Gegend streifen sah. Ein neuer Wildhüter könnte den nächtlichen Aktivitäten der Tunichtgute ernsthaft im Weg stehen. 

Und dann war da Professor Snape, der allem im Weg stehen konnte, was das Trio tat, selbst wenn sie nur friedlich über die Gründe von Hogwarts spazierten. Sie erblickten ihn schon von weitem und beschlossen, einen Umweg zu gehen und an der äußeren Mauer entlang zu wandern, um ihm nicht zu begegnen. Das letzte, was sie brauchten, war einen wirklich guten Tag mit Snape zu ruinieren.

„Also, von wem hast du gesprochen, Harry?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich dem Haupttor des Schlosses näherten.

„Hm?" Harry blinzelte fragend.

„‚_Sie'_", erwiderte sie und beäugte ihn vorsichtig.

„Oh, das." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch dann lächelte er. Wenn man nicht Freunden trauen konnte, wem dann? „Naja, wahrscheinlich sollte ich euch nichts davon erzählen, aber..." Sowohl Hermine als auch Ron blieben stehen und sahen ihn an neugieriger denn je an. „Ich meinte den Orden des Phönix."

„Also ist dein Dad ein Mitglied", flüsterte Ron.

„Japp."

„Also, was ist er, der Orden? Was weißt du darüber? Wer ist drin? Was machen sie?"

„Ron!" Hermine ergriff seinen Arm, um ihn von weiteren Fragen abzuhalten. „Harry hat Recht. Er sollte uns nichts erzählen."

Ron starrte sie an. „Manchmal bist du echt unmöglich, Hermine."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und konterte. „Manchmal, Ron, musst du wirklich... Oh, schaut mal!"

„Was denn?", fragte Ron. Er und Harry folgten der Richtung von Hermines Finger, der in Richtung der Tore wies. Erst musste Harry die Augen zusammenpressen, um etwas im Dämmerlicht zu erkennen; die nahen Bäume tauchten die Tore in weite Schatten, und gerade hatte sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne geschoben, so dass es schwer war festzustellen, worauf sie zeigte. Dann jedoch erkannte Harry es.

Ein gigantischer schwarzer Hund humpelte auf das Haupttor zu.

„Kommt schon!" Hermine rannte schon los, als die Jungen noch auf das Tier starrten. „Er braucht Hilfe."

„Hermine, warte!" Harry griff nur noch nach Luft, als er sie aufhalten und ihr erklären wollte, dass in der Zaubererwelt nicht jedes Tier war, nach was es aussah. Ron war offensichtlich der gleiche Gedanke gekommen.

„Wenn du Pech hast, ist das nicht mal ein Hund, du Idiotin!", schrie er. „Geh weg von ihm!"

Natürlich hörte sie nicht auf sie; keine andere Wahl habend folgten die beiden ihrer Freundin. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry, wie Snapes Kopf in ihre Richtung herum schoss, und zu Harrys Überraschung begann der stellvertretende Schulleiter in ihre Richtung zu sprinten. Doch die Schüler waren näher, und die Jungen erreichten Hermine gerade, als sie zum Stehen kam. Voller Besorgnis wandte Harry die Augen von ihr ab und sah den Hund an, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne taumelte und sich in einen Mann verwandelte.

Und zusammenbrach.

Er wirkte groß, doch da er am Boden lag, war es schwer einzuschätzen. Seine Haare, lang und schwarz, hingen in einem schmutzigen Wust an ihm herab, als hätte er sich Jahre nicht um sie gekümmert. Wo sie nicht von Prellungen überzogen war, schimmerte seine Haut weiß wie die eines Geistes und spannte sich straff über dünnen Knochen. Bei einem zweiten Blick entdeckte Harry Blut, das sich mit dem Schmutz in seinen Haaren vermischte, und den schmutzigen Schorf, der seine rechte Gesichtshälfte überzog. Seine verdreckte Robe konnte man nur einen Lumpen nennen; ihre Risse gaben den Blick auf weitere Prellungen und halb verheilte oder offene Schürfwunden und Schnitte frei. Sein rechter Arm war in einem merkwürdigen Winkel verdreht, und...

„Mein Gott", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme an Harry Rechter. Es war Snape, dessen Gesicht beinahe so sehr erbleicht war wie das des Mannes, der im Gras lag.

Matte blaue Augen öffneten sich mühevoll, blinzelten und schlossen sich. „Dumbledore", keuchte der Mann. „James..."

Er erschauderte plötzlich und fiel bewusstlos zurück. Einige Sekunden lang standen das Trio und ihr verhasster Professor wie erstarrt, ihre Köpfe arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, als sie herauszufinden versuchten, was los war. Snape handelte als erster; seine Hand legte sich schwer auf Hermines Schulter.

„Granger, holen Sie den Schulleiter", schnappte er. „Das Passwort lautet _Procopius_. Los!"

Hermine rannte los wie der Blitz, und Snape kniete sich neben den Fremden, suchte vorsichtig nach einem Puls. Wäre Harry nicht in diesem Augenblick vorgetreten, als er bemerkte, wie flach der blasse Mann atmete, hätte er nicht gehört, wie der Professor in sich hinein murmelte. „Das ist unmöglich..." Dann erhob Snape sich jedoch bereits und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„_Transferocorpus._" Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ der stellvertretender Schulleiter eine Bahre erscheinen und levitierte den bewusstlosen Mann in ihre Richtung. Kurz warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten scharf, wenngleich unlesbar. „Weasley, laufen Sie in den Krankenflügel und alarmieren Sie Madam Pomfrey."

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Ron widersprochen, doch jetzt jagte er ebenso wie Hermine auf Snapes Kommando hin los. Harrys Blick jedoch blieb auf dem Fremden kleben, nachdem er nichts zu tun hatte, als den Professor zu beobachten. Desto genauer er den mysteriösen Zauberer musterte, umso schlechter erschien ihm sein Zustand. Beispielsweise beobachtete er, wie der Mann plötzlich leicht zuckte und sein Gesicht sich in Schmerz verspannte. Mehr als bloßer Schmutz bedeckte seine Robe, die einst grau gewesen sein mochte, jetzt jedoch die Farbe rußigen - und blutigen - Brauns angenommen hatte. Die meisten dieser schwarzen Flecken, erkannte Harry jetzt, stammten nicht von Schmutz. Seine knochigen Handgelenke waren aufgerissen und verschorft, und merkwürdige schwarze Male verfärbten seinen Hals. Dann jedoch musste Harry schneller laufen, um mit dem vorwärts stürmenden Snape mitzuhalten, der die Bahre hinter sich her dirigierte und den kürzesten Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel nahm.

* * *

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, die Steinstatue in Rekordzeit erreicht zu haben, dankbar, dass sie sich richtig an den Weg erinnert hatte. Immerhin hatte sie das Büro des Schulleiters bisher nur ein einziges Mal besucht, und es blieb keine Zeit für Fehler. Keuchend stieß sie das Passwort aus, doch es geschah nichts. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Verlangen zu fluchen, doch sie kämpfte noch mit ihrem Atem. Sie hatte keine Zeit für so was! Ein Menschenleben konnte von ihrer Geschwindigkeit abhängen! Dämliches Passwort! 

„_Procopius_, mach endlich! _Pro-co-pius_", zischte sie. Endlich begann sie die Statue zu bewegen. „Beeil dich!"

Noch immer so langsam drehte sich die Statue und enthüllte die spiralförmige Treppe dahinter. Ohne Zögern erklomm Hermine die Stufen und nahm zwei auf einmal, bis sie die oberste erreicht hatte, so dass sie warten musste, bis die Treppe selbst aufhörte sich nach oben zu bewegen. Ungeduldig trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wünschte, Generationen von Hogwarts-Schulleitern hätten sich einen etwas schnelleren Weg ausdenken können, ihr Büro zu betreten. Sicher war es würdevoll und angemessen, aber was machten diese Leute, wenn sie in Eile waren? Endlich öffnete sich die Tür.

„Professor Lupin!" Hermine rief bereits, bevor sie durch die Tür brach. „Professor Lupin!" Verzweifelt sah sie sich. „Oh bitte seien Sie da! Professor Lupin!"

„Was ist los, Hermine?"

Als sie aufsah, sah sie ihn eine Treppe hinabsteigen, sich über das Gelände lehnen und überrascht zu ihr hinab sehen. Lupin trug eine schlichte Arbeitsrobe; eindeutig hatte er keine Besucher erwartet. Hermine nahm an, dass normalerweise keine Schüler in das Büro des Schulleiters gerannt kamen und wie verrückt seinen Namen schrieen. Allerdings hatte sie schwerlich Zeit für Höflichkeiten. „Bitte, Sir - Sie müssen kommen. Professor Snape hat mich geschickt..."

Lupin war bereits in Bewegung und nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal, als er hinab kam. „Was ist passiert?"

„Da war ein Hund... ein Animagus... er kam durch das Tor und brach zusammen. Er sah aus, als würde er sterben..." Die Worte purzelten aus ihr heraus, und Hermine rang mit ihrer Selbstkontrolle. „Bitte, Professor, Sie müssen kommen. Er sah furchtbar aus und ich glaube, Professor Snape hat ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht."

Doch Lupin hatte mitten in der Bewegung innegehalten und wurde fast noch blasser als der Mann, den sie draußen gefunden hatten. Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als bringe er kein Wort heraus, und als es ihm doch gelang, war es nur ein merkwürdiges Flüstern. „Ein Hund?"

„Ja." Hermine versuchte, nicht ungeduldig zu klingen, aber sie scheiterte.

„Was für ein Hund?", fragte Professor Lupin bebend. Seine Hand umklammerte das Geländer und wurde weiß.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte das wichtig sein, wenn sie doch nur Zeit verloren? „Ich weiß nicht genau. Groß, und schwarz... Aber was hat das mit..."

„Wie ein Neufundländer?", flüsterte der Schulleiter.

„Ja, kann schon sein..."

Plötzlich war Lupin wieder in Bewegung, übersprang die letzten Stufen und durchquerte die Tür. Verwirrt folgte Hermine ihn und versuchte den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck des Schulleiters zu verstehen, als er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass die Treppe sich nach unten bewegte. Er wirkte, als explodiere er jeden Moment, und tat es dann, als die Statue beiseite schwang, indem er mit so großen Schritten ausschritt, dass Hermine rennen musste, um nicht zurückzubleiben. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten stob Lupin schließlich durch die Gänge des Schlosses und ließ verwirrt beiseite springende Schüler hinter sich zurück. Nicht wenige Augen folgten seiner wilden Reise, doch der Schulleiter beachtete sie nicht, und sein Vorsprung wuchs, desto weiter sie sich dem Krankenflügel näherten.

* * *

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, reagierte Madam Pomfrey beinahe mit einem Herzanfall, befand Harry. Die Matrone starrte den Mann auf der Bahre mit großen Augen an, zutiefst erschüttert trotz der Warnung, die Ron ausgesprochen haben musste. Dennoch bewegte sie sich schnell genug und wies auf das nächste Bett im leeren Krankenzimmer. „Legen Sie ihn hierhin, Professor." 

Snape kam ihrer Aufforderung nach, und Harry versuchte aus dem Weg zu bleiben, als der Fremde sachte auf dem Bett aufkam. Pomfrey beugte sich sofort über ihren Patienten, überprüfte seinen Puls und musterte ihn mit professionellem Blick, doch selbst das konnte nicht die Überraschung und den Ekel auf ihrem Gesicht verdecken. Die Krankenschwester war unnatürlich blass, doch sie sprach ihre Diagnosezauber mit ruhiger Stimme. Ihre Resultate ließen Entsetzen über ihr Gesicht gleiten.

„Was ist ihm passiert?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann eine Vermutung abgeben. Eine nicht sehr angenehme", erwiderte Snape knapp. Die Bahre verschwand.

„Und?", beharrte die Matrone scharf und gestikulierte mit ihrem Zauberstab, bis ein Tablett voller medizinischer Geräte und Tränke zu ihr auf dem Weg war.

„Voldemort." Snape schnappte ihr eine Phiole aus der Hand, als Pomfrey sie von dem Tablett nahm. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als der Mann auf dem Bett leise stöhnte. „Benutzen Sie keinen der Tränke, die ich gebraut habe."

„Was?"

„Vertrauen Sie mir einfach", erwiderte der stellvertretende Schulleiter rätselhaft. Offensichtlich war ihr die Antwort nicht gut genug, denn Pomfreys Gesicht rötete sich zornig.

„Wer ist er?", fragte sie und griff nach einem anderen Flakon.

„Ich bin nicht sicher." Snape sah mit merkwürdig ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf dem Fremden hinab. Er musterte ihn, während der andere erneut zusammenzuckte und langsam unter Schmerzen erwachte.

„Tippen Sie." Pomfrey klang härter, als Harry es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Wenn ich recht habe ein toter Mann", gab Snape zurück und umrundete plötzlich das Bett. Erneut griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. „Aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen..."

Ein plötzliches Geräusch unterbrach ihn, und als Harry sich umwandte, sah er die Tür krachend gegen die Wand schlagen. Remus Lupin stand erstarrt im Eingang, bleich wie ein Geist. Er starrte den Fremden mit großen Augen an, und wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, zitterte er. Hermine erschien hinter ihm, völlig außer Atem und mit ebenso wirrem Haar. Remus trat näher.

„_Sirius_!"

Gehetzte blaue Augen flackerten erneut, als Lupin das Bett des Fremden erreichte, schlossen sich jedoch sofort wieder. Von der Stelle, an die Snape ausgewichen war, als sich sein Vorgesetzter näherte, hörte Harry den Professor scharf einatmen; ein schneller Seitenblick bestätigte ihm, dass Snape noch blasser war als gewöhnlich, obwohl seine dunklen Augen intensiv und unleserlich auf der Szene ruhten. Lupin andererseits war ebenso bleich, doch seine unruhigen Augen suchten das Gesicht des Fremden ab...

„Sirius?", flüsterte er angespannt. Er beugte sich vor und berührte das blutverschmierte Gesicht des Fremden mit bebenden Händen. Der Schulleiter wirkte, als stünde er kurz vorm Zusammenbruch. „Tatze?" Endlich öffneten sich die Augen des anderen mühevoll.

„Remus...?" Seine linke Hand hob sich schwach, und Lupin ergriff sie.

„Oh Gott... Sirius..." Den Tränen nahe ließ Lupin sich auf dem Krankenhausbett nieder, ohne die Hand seines Freundes loszulassen. „Wir dachten, du wärst tot..."

„Fast." Sirius keuchte; er atmete flach. „Aber nicht... ganz."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Schulleiter leise.

„Voldemort..." Ein Schauder ergriff ihn, und er bebte vor Schmerzen. Pomfrey machte sofort Anstalten sich zu nähern, wurde jedoch aufgehalten, als Snape ihren Arm ergriff und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Wieder hustete der Mann, und Harry glaubte, Blut auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. „Muss mit... Dumbledore sprechen."

Remus stellte seine Forderung nicht in Frage. Der Schulleiter sah lediglich kurz auf und begegnete Snapes Blick. Als Antwort bekam er ein kurzes Nicken, und die Stimme des stellvertretenden Schulleiters klang fest. „Ich gehe."

Er fegte aus dem Raum, noch bevor Sirius flüsternd weitersprach. „Sag es nicht James."

„Was?"

Lupins irritierte Frage echote in Harrys Kopf. Er spürte die Blicke seiner beiden Freunde auf sich ruhen, doch in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles - konnte das wirklich der alte Freund seines Vaters sein, Sirius Black? Harry war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass Sirius, der Pate, an den er sich kaum erinnerte, gestorben war, um seine Familie zu schützen. Aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn das dort er war? Harry hatte keine Zeit, all die Konsequenzen zu erfassen, bevor die abgemagerte Gestalt auf dem Bett weitersprach.

„Noch nicht", flüsterte er bebend. „Versprich es mir."

„Aber warum?", fragte der Schulleiter.

Sirius erschauderte vor Schmerzen. „Ich traue mir nicht."

„Ich verspreche es", antwortete Remus fest. Gefühle wechselten sich so rasch in seinem Gesicht ab, dass Harry sie nicht lesen konnte.

„Danke..." Sirius' Augen schlossen sich, und er fiel erschöpft auf das Bett zurück. Sekunden später war Madam Pomfrey wieder an seinem Bett, und Harry erkannte die Bedeutung ihres düsteren Blicks schon bevor sie sprach.

„Jetzt raus hier, alle!" Sie warf insbesondere Harry einen scharfen Blick zu, und obwohl er bleiben wollte - _kann das wirklich mein Pate sein?_ -, wusste er, dass Madam Pomfrey es niemals zulassen würde. Dennoch antwortete Remus, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß, fest:

„Ich gehe nicht, Poppy."

Seine Stimme war ruhig, doch nur wenige machten den Fehler, Remus Lupins Ruhe mit Schwäche zu verwechseln. Er war niemand, der schrie; wurde seine Stimme weich, wusste man, dass man verlieren würde. Sie warf ihm einen unwilligen Blick zu, doch der unglückliche Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ließ Harry erraten, dass sie bereits frühere Erfahrungen mit der Mauer namens Remus Lupin gemacht hatte. Sirius hustete erneut, und diesmal kam wirklich Blut hoch.

„Du musst nicht bleiben, Remus", flüsterte er.

Der Schulleiter sah auf ihn hinab und lächelte traurig. „Nenn es Schulden, Tatze", flüsterte er, und Sirius öffnete schwach die Augen und lächelte leicht. In dem zerschlagenen Gesicht wirkte es unpassend. „Oder willst du, dass ich gehe...?"

„Nein." Etwas Gehetztes, Schmerzvolles blitzte in Sirius' Augen auf. „Geh nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht", antwortete Remus und drückte die Hand seines Freundes. „Du bist nicht allein, Sirius."

„Ich weiß." Er schauderte. „Es ist nur so lange her..."

Doch die Antwort des Schulleiters wurde von Madam Pomfrey übertönt, die sich wieder zu dem Trio umgewandt hatte. „Raus mit euch!", kommandierte sie und wies auf die Tür. Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten Blicke, doch sie wussten, dass sie verlieren würden. Noch immer pochte die Frage in Harrys Hinterkopf: _Kann das wirklich Sirius Black sein? _Widerstrebend gingen sie. „Und schließt die Tür hinter euch!"

* * *

Der Griff, mit dem Sirius seine Hand umfasste, war zugleich schwach und angespannt. Sein Blick sagte Remus alles, was seine Worte nicht gesagt hatten; sie waren auf eine Weise gehetzt, wie Remus nie einen Mann gehetzt gesehen hatte. _Voldemort, _hatte Sirius gesagt. Was er nicht gesagt hatte, nicht hatte sagen müssen, war _zehn Jahre. _Vor zehn Jahren hatten sie ihn gefangen - um die Wahrheit zu sagen war es länger her. Heute war der neunundzwanzigste Januar, was es zu zehn Jahren und drei Monaten werden ließ... Doch der Schulleiter hatte weder die Zeit noch die Neigung, sich über Einzelheiten zu sorgen - als Pomfrey den Zauberstab hob, verspannte sich Sirius' gesamter Körper. Remus sah ihn ängstlich an. 

„Sirius?"

Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen flackerten in den Augen seines Freundes. „Sorry...", antwortete Sirius leise. „Gewohnheit."

Seine Stimme war heiser, und einen Augenblick lang fragte Remus sich warum, bevor er erkannte, wie naiv die Frage war. _Wahrscheinlich vom Schreien, du Idiot, _dachte er wütend. _Wo soll er wohl so sehr verletzt worden sein? _Remus hatte Mühe, eine Woge der Wut zurückzuhalten, die Sirius jetzt nicht helfen würde. Sein sensibler Geruchsinn fing weit mehr auf, als man sehen konnte, vielleicht sogar mehr, als Pomfreys Zauber enthüllten. Dies war nicht auf der Flucht geschehen. Man hatte ihn gefoltert.

Und Remus wusste nicht, was er zu dieser ‚Gewohnheit' sagen sollte. Alles was ihm einfiel, war Sirius' Hand zu ergreifen und für ihn da zu sein. „Es ist lange her", hatte sein Freund gesagt. Sirius war zehn Jahre lang allein gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass er zusammenfuhr, wenn jemand einen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Doch Pomfreys Stirn hatte sich in tiefe Falten gelegt.

„Was ist los, Poppy?"

„Etwas stimmt nicht." Die Augen der Matrone verengten sich konzentriert. „Meine Diagnosezauber liefern falsche Ergebnisse."

„Wie das?" Remus merkte, wie sich sein Atem vor Sorge beschleunigte. Einen Augenblick lang zog er die Möglichkeit in Betracht, nicht wirklich Sirius vor sich zu haben, doch er verwarf sie ebenso schnell. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es Sirius war; vieles konnte man nachahmen, doch die Anzahl der Leute, die über _Tatze_ bescheid wussten, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen - und selbst dann gab es keine Möglichkeit, Sirius' Zustand nachzuahmen. Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein, was nicht stimmte.

Sirius begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Remus roch intensiven Schmerz. Pomfrey antwortete langsam. „Wenn meine Zauber in Ordnung sind, sollte dieser Mann nicht mehr fähig sein zu laufen."

„Die Zauber sind in Ordnung", flüsterte Sirius und kämpfte gegen ein weiteres Beben an.

_Ich will fast nicht wissen, was diese Zauber anzeigen, _dachte Remus, doch er sah Pomfrey an. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Nicht viel." Sie runzelte die Stirn und biss sich konzentriert auf die Unterlippe. „Ich muss mich zuerst um die inneren Verletzungen kümmern..." Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich vor Mitgefühl. „Du weiß, Sirius, dass das sehr schmerzen wird."

„Dachte ich mir", erwiderte ihr Patient leise. Remus zuckte vor der Erschöpfung in der Stimme seines Freundes zurück. Wie lange war er da draußen unterwegs gewesen? Wo kam er her? Remus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, durch welche Hölle Sirius auf seinem Weg gegangen war... Insbesondere, wenn er aus Askaban kam, wonach Remus kaum zu fragen wagte. _Später, _vertröstete er sich. Im Moment musste er für Sirius da sein und tun, was er konnte... auch wenn es so wenig war. Intuition trieb ihn dazu, seinem Freund vorsichtig aufzuhelfen und seine Arme um ihn zu legen. Sirius spannte sich zunächst alarmiert an, dann jedoch spürte Remus, dass er sich entspannte. Er fühlte, wie sich Sirius Hand zögernd auf seine Schulter legte.

„Du bist nicht allein", flüsterte Remus. Sirius nickte schweigend, und Remus gab ihn unwillig frei, nur um wieder seine Hand zu ergreifen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Freund die Unterstützung brauchen würde.

Er hatte Recht. Sirius zitterte, als Poppy sich an die Arbeit machte und der Schulleiter nichts tun konnte, als ihm etwas zu geben, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, während er selbst den Schaden inspizierte. Magische Medizin war eine komplexe Kunst, wie er wusste, die manchmal Zeit brauchte - und manchmal Schmerz verursachte. Nach zehn Minuten unter Poppys komplexesten Zaubern war Remus beinahe so weit sie anzuschreien, warum sie Sirius nichts gegen den Schmerz gab, doch seine sensible Nase beantwortete ihm die Frage sofort. Sirius stank nach Zaubertränken, so vielen, dass Remus nicht einmal versuchte, die Gerüche voneinander zu unterscheiden und herauszufinden, wozu sie dienten. Doch der Schmerz konnte ihm ebenso wenig entgehen wie die offensichtlichen Verletzungen.

Poppy hatte geglaubt, ihre Diagnosezauber seien fehlerhaft, weil Sirius in der Tat nach allen Maßstäben - zumindest für jemanden, der Sirius' natürliche Sturheit und seine Animagusform außer Acht ließ - nicht mehr hätte fähig sein dürfen zu laufen. Selbst jetzt stand sein rechtes Bein in einem falschen Winkel ab, und ein Riss in seiner Hose offenbarte Remus ein blutiges, zerquetschtes Knie und einen ebenso zugerichteten Unterschenkel. Auch seine rechte Schulter war mit Sicherheit gebrochen; Remus konnte es daran erkennen, wie sie schräg herunterhing. Dass auch sein rechter Arm gebrochen war, überraschte Remus nicht weiter; Voldemort hing der alten Theorie an, der zufolge man den Zauberer loswurde, indem man seinen Zauberstabarm brach.

Sirius' Körper bäumte sich plötzlich auf, und Remus musste seinen Freund ergreifen, um ihn auf dem Bett zu halten. Er versuchte, die verletzte Schulter nicht zu berühren, nur um von Sirius' scharfem Keuchen vor gebrochenen Rippen gewarnt zu werden. Remus schluckte mühsam. Er hasste es, nutzlos und hilflos zu sein, und alles, was er tun konnte, war eine Entschuldigung und ein „Halt durch, Sirius" zu flüstern.

Als Antwort erhielt er nichts als den Anflug eines Nickens, aber immerhin bedeutete es, dass Sirius ihn noch hörte. Mehrere Minuten später beendete Poppy ihre Arbeit an den inneren Verletzungen - nach deren Anzahl Remus sich beinahe nicht zu fragen traute - und machte mit den offensichtlichen Problemen weiter, nur um Sirius erneut vor Schmerz erschaudern zu lassen. Nachdem sie die Fetzen seiner Robe entfernt hatten (Remus nahm sich selbst das Versprechen ab, sie zu verbrennen, wenn Poppy es nicht tat), verbrauchte die Matrone beinahe eine gesamte Flasche ihres Wundheilgebräus, um Sirius' zahllose Schnitte und Schürfwunden zu behandeln. Zu viele davon wirkten auf Remus wie Peitschenmale, insbesondere auf Sirius' Rücken. _Später, _versprach er sich. _Jetzt ist dafür keine Zeit. _Doch ihm gefiel nicht, wie Sirius sich bei jeder Berührung verspannte.

Poppy verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinen zerschundenen Handgelenken und musste sie beide in schwere Verbände hüllen, selbst nachdem sie einen Blutgerinnungszauber gesprochen hatte. Dann fuhr sie damit fort, sowohl Sirius' Arm als auch Bein zu schienen, wobei sich herausstellte, dass seine Schulter nur ausgerenkt, nicht gebrochen war. Schließlich verabreichte Poppy ihm eine vorsichtige Dosis Skele-Wachs, das helfen sollte, seine gebrochenen Knochen zu heilen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste Sirius blinzeln, um die Augen offen zu halten, und zitterte schwach.

„Sirius?" Sein Freund blinzelte benommen. „Was ist los?"

„Müde..."

_Und du hast Schmerzen, aber das wirst du nicht zugeben, _fügte Remus in Gedanken hinzu. In einer Ecke seines Verstandes staunte er noch immer darüber, dass Sirius hier war, dass er die Hölle überlebt hatte... „Ruh dich aus, Sirius", sagte er leise und langte aus, um einen Klumpen verfilzten Haars aus der Stirn seines Freundes zu streichen. Sirius' wächserne Blässe näherte sich der Schneegrenze viel zu dicht an.

„Dumbledore...?"

„Ich bin sicher, er wird bald hier sein", antwortete Remus. „Versuch, dich bis dahin auszuruhen."

„Nein, lieber... nicht.", flüsterte Sirius. Er hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet, und in ihnen lag der gehetzte, verletzte Blick, den Remus nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Eins war Sirius so sorglos und glücklich gewesen - selbst als er ein Auror wurde und die Gräueltaten des Krieges aus erster Hand erlebte, war Sirius glücklich gewesen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er.

„Alpträume." Nur das eine Wort. Sirius schauderte.

„Warst du in Askaban?" Er hatte nicht fragen wollen, die Worte entwischten ihm einfach.

„Ja." Seine mattblauen Augen schlossen sich abermals, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche er die Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Er zitterte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe", sagte Remus leise. Was anderes konnte man zu einem Freund sagen, der gerade gegen den Tod gekämpft und die Hölle durch gestanden hatte? Worte schienen nicht mehr auszureichen, doch Sirius verstand ihn. Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder.

„Schon okay." Es entstand eine Pause, bis Sirius ihn verwirrt anblinzelte. „Warum bist du in Hogwarts?"

Remus starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann zwang er sich daran zu denken, dass Sirius es _wirklich_ nicht wissen konnte. Er war zehn Jahre lang verschwunden gewesen. Er zwang sich trotz der Schwermut, die der Gedanke in ihm aufsteigen ließ, zu einem Lächeln. „Ich arbeite hier."

„Du bist Lehrer...?" Wieder flackerte etwas in den Augen seines Freundes auf, doch dieses Mal war es nicht tief und dunkel. Es war ein älteres Gefühl, eines, das auf eine unzerbrechliche Freundschaft zurückreichte, die vier Jungen während der schönsten Zeit ihres Lebens geteilt hatten.

„Seit 1983." Er nickte. „Um genau zu sein bin ich der Schulleiter."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, doch obwohl er seinen Geist anstrengte, blieb seine Stimme schwach. „Wo ist Dumbledore?"

„Er ist der Zaubereiminister", erklärte Remus. „McGonagalls Tod hat ihn aus der Schule getrieben. Sie haben ihn gebraucht, und hier wollte er nicht mehr sein. Also ging er."

„Oh", gab sein alter Freund langsam zurück, während er die Information verdaute. Etwas Dunkles blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Er schauderte. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

„Ich auch."

Endlich verzogen sich Sirius' Lippen zu einem echten, wenn auch gezwungenen Lächeln. „Danke, Moony. Für alles."

Remus musste schlucken. „Gern geschehen."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	20. Kapitel 19: Von Leid geprüft

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Promises Unbroken gehört ansonsten Robin4. Der Fanclub behält sich das Vergnügen an der Übersetzung vor, besitzt aber ansonsten nichts. _

_Eine Entschuldigung für die lange Pause - auch der Fanclub muss mal Urlaub machen ;-) - und vielen Dank für eure Reviews :-). Wir würden uns freuen, wenn wir wieder welche bekommen. Habt Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel...

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 19: Von Leid geprüft

* * *

Es war vielleicht nicht der gewöhnlichste aller Termine. Von einem technischen Standpunkt aus natürlich hatte er nicht einmal einen Termin, doch darauf hätte niemand aus der selbstverständlichen Art schließen können, mit der Lily seine Ankunft handhabte, als sie sich würdevoll von ihrem Stuhl erhob, sobald Severus die Tür durchschritt. Sie lächelte.

„Professor Snape, wie freundlich, dass Sie gekommen sind. Der Minister wird Sie sofort empfangen."

Severus nickte ruckartig zurück und beobachtete, wie ihre grünen Augen wachsam aufblitzten. Lily war schon immer eine Expertin darin gewesen, Körpersprache zu lesen, und er war sicher, dass sie gerade einiges über seinen angespannten Zustand hätte sagen können. Doch andere beobachteten sie und Anscheine mussten gewahrt werden, daher schwiegen sie beide. Severus erlaubte ihr kaum, die Tür für ihn zu öffnen - eine Eigenart, die er so ungern erlaubte, doch in dieser Welt war sie eine Sekretärin und er der Gast - und wartete, bis er sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hörte. Sofort hob Albus den Blick von dem Stapel Papierkram, durch den er sich arbeitete, und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los, Severus?"

„_Silentium"_, zischte er, wischte ungeduldig mit dem Zauberstab durch den Raum und zündete den Schweigezauber, bevor auch nur ein weiteres Wort gesprochen wurde.

Vorsicht schlich sich in Dumbledores Stimme. „Severus?"

„Sirius Black lebt."

„Was?" Albus war sofort auf den Beinen. Nur selten hatten Severus den alten Mann schockiert erlebt und sicher noch nie so angstvoll, und dennoch konnte er etwas in diesen blauen Augen lesen, das Möglichkeiten abwog und die Konsequenzen der drei Worte durchging. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ziemlich. Remus ist es jedenfalls."

Albus erlangte so schnell seine Fassung zurück, wie er sie verloren hatte. „Erzähl mir, was geschehen ist."

„Ein Hund stolperte in den Hof", begann Severus, ging die Ereignisse erstmals bewusst durch und befand sie als mehr als merkwürdig. Doch merkwürdige Geschichten und Umstände handhabte er auf täglicher Basis, selbst wenn die Toten in der Regel nicht zum Leben erwachten. Er ging die gesamte Geschichte rasch durch und wiederholte die Worte, die zwischen Remus und Black gesprochen worden waren. Es war eine unglaubliche Geschichte - doch wenn sie wahr war, möglich war...

„Natürlich kann es nur Black sein, wenn er vor seiner Gefangennahme ein Animagus war", schloss er. „Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, seinen Namen unter den acht dieses Jahrhunderts gelesen zu haben, also muss er unregistriert gewesen sein..."

Doch Albus war in Gedanken, und schließlich seufzte er mit schiefem Lächeln. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen", sagte er.

„Was?"

„Peter hat sich kürzlich registriert. James ist nicht registriert. Es war zu erwarten - aber ich habe nie gefragt." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstaunlich. Du bist sicher, dass er es ist?"

„Ich wusste es nicht." Snape sah seinem alten Mentor in die Augen. „Ich schwöre bei Gott, Albus, ich _wusste es nicht_."

Der Minister umrundete den Tisch und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. In seinen Augen lag das perfekte Verständnis des Chaos, das im Kopf des anderen tobte. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint, Severus."

Severus blinzelte. Jeder andere Mann hätte gefragt, wie er, ein Todesser, es _nicht _hatte wissen können, doch Albus würde das nie tun. Albus hatte ihm immer vertraut, und er wusste, dass selbst die legendäre, alles überspannende Feindschaft zwischen Severus und Sirius Black ihn nie zum Schweigen verführt hätte. Hätte er davon gewusst, hätte er es bereits vor langer Zeit weitergegeben. Diese Art von Schweigen konnte selbst der tiefste Hass nicht verursachen.

„Was sagen dir deine Instinkte?", fragte Dumbledore nach einer nachdenklichen Pause.

Severus zögerte. „Als ich ging, bat er Remus, es nicht James zu sagen", erwiderte er langsam. „Das lässt mich glauben, dass er es wirklich ist. Kein anderer würde immer noch versuchen, Potter zu beschützen, nicht nach all den Jahren. Und er fragte nach dir. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich vertraut."

„Wenn du recht hast, Severus..." Albus' intensive blaue Augen musterten ihn einen Moment lang, nachdem er sich selbst unterbrochen hatte. „Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Gehen wir nach Hogwarts."

* * *

„Sieh mal, Harry!" Ron ergriff ihm so grob am Arm, dass es schmerzte, und zwang Harry, in seine Richtung zu sehen. Zwei Gestalten hatten soeben das Schloss betreten, waren aus der Feuerstelle in der Großen Halle getreten, wobei eine der anderen dicht folgte, die sich schnell in Richtung Ausgang bewegte. Die erste natürlich konnten sie sofort an der Adlernase und dem fettigen Haar identifizieren, doch die zweite war weit interessanter, und ihnen viel weniger verhasst, wenngleich ebenso bekannt. Immerhin entstieg der Zaubereiminister nicht jeden Tag Hogwarts' Kamin.

Ein Murmeln wogte durch die Große Halle, selbst als Snape und Dumbledore die Große Halle durch den nächsten Ausgang verließen, in Richtung, wie Harry bemerkte -

„Sie gehen zum Krankenflügel", flüsterte Hermine.

„Natürlich", gab Ron zurück und sah sie an, als sei sie bescheuert. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Der Mann hat nach Dumbledore gefragt und wollte, dass man es nicht... Moment mal! Harry, er hat über deinen Dad..."

„Shh!" zischte Harry und warf einen Blick durch die Halle. Glücklicherweise schien niemand sie zu belauschen, aber um ganz sicher zu gehen dirigierte er seine beiden besten Freunde in die nächstgelegene dunkle Ecke. Ron zumindest verstand den Wink und senkte die Stimme.

„Er sagte, dass er James nicht sehen will, Harry. Ging es da um deinen Vater?"

In Harrys Magen arbeitete es. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, doch es gab nur eine mögliche Antwort. „Ich glaube schon."

„Aber warum?", fragte sich Hermine. „Und wer ist er?"

„Sirius Black, glaube ich", erwiderte Harry ruhig. _Das ist unmöglich. _

„Wer?", fragte Ron.

„Der vierte Rumtreiber, Tatze. Der beste Freund meines Vaters." Harry atmete tief ein. _Das ist einfach nicht möglich. _„Mein Pate."

„Du sagtest, er sei tot", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

„Das nimmt man an." _Und ich erinnere mich nicht an ihn, aber Dad hat sich nie vergeben. _Ungeduldig wanderte Harrys Blick in die Richtung, in der Snape und Dumbledore verschwunden waren. Er wünschte, er könnte ihnen folgen. Er wünschte, er wüsste, was los war. _Es würde die Welt für Mum und Dad bedeuten, wenn es wahr ist. _

„Was, wenn es eine Art Trick von Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem ist?", fragte Hermine.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Professor Lupin schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein."

„Ich wette, das ist der Grund, aus dem Dumbledore gekommen ist", mischte Harry sich ein und versuchte, lässiger zu klingen, als er sich fühlte. Er hasste die Warterei! Warum musste Pomfrey sie nur, weil sie Kinder waren, aus dem Krankenflügel werfen? Ihr Alter machte sie nicht dumm, und es bedeutete auch nicht, dass sie nichts wussten. Warum nur wurden sie von den Erwachsenen immer unterschätzt?

Er seufzte. Im Dunkeln zu tappen war schrecklich. Wenn dieser Mann sein Pate war, hatte er seiner Meinung nach ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Sirius Black hatte vor zehn Jahren seine Familie gerettet. Schuldete er ihm nicht das gleiche?

* * *

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Remus Poppy herumfahren, als zwei weitere Zauberer in den Krankenflügel stürmten. Severus ignorierte sie wie immer mit seinem ewigen Starren, doch Dumbledores charmantes (wenn auch angespanntes und müdes) Lächeln rettete den Tag.

„Würdest du uns bitte entschuldigen, Poppy?", fragte der Zaubereiminister freundlich.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und reagierte mit einem so düsteren Blick, dass sie sogar Snape hätte Konkurrenz machen können, doch die Matrone wusste es besser, als zu streiten, insbesondere, als Remus sie mit einem Nicken zum Gehen ermutigte. Zu seiner anderen Seite öffnete Sirius die Augen; in den letzten Minuten hatte er sich ein wenig entspannt, und Remus wünschte, er hätte Zeit, sich weiter auszuruhen, selbst wenn Sirius recht haben sollte und schlafen nicht half. Pomfrey ging, und der Schulleiter begegnete Dumbledores Blick; dann nickte er leicht. Er verstand die wortlose Frage und konnte sie sofort beantworten. _Ja, ich bin sicher, das hier ist Sirius, _sagten seine Augen. _Ich weiß, dass es verrückt und absolut unmöglich erscheint, aber er ist es wirklich. _Der alte Mann lächelte als Dank, stellte einen Stuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich.

„Hallo Sirius", sagte er freundlich.

„Hi", flüsterte Sirius schwach, und das Ausbleiben einer schlagfertigen Antwort sagte Remus mehr, als jede Schwäche in der Stimme es hätte können. Früher hätte er fest mit einem _Wetten, dass Sie mich nicht erwartet haben _oder etwas in der Art rechnen können, doch nichts dergleichen kam. Es sagte ihm, dass Sirius noch immer ernsthafte Schmerzen ausstand, und sehr schwach war - und dass eine Dekade in Askaban ihre Zeichen hinterlassen hatte - und dass einige dieser Narben tiefer gingen, als das bloße Auge reichte.

„Severus sagte, du wolltest mich sehen." Und da war Remus' Stellvertreter und stand hinter Dumbledores Stuhl - doch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war sanfter geworden, während er Sirius intensiv musterte. Erstaunlicherweise konnte Remus keinen Hass darin erkennen, obwohl er sicher war, dass sich die alte Feindschaft später erneuern würde. Severus schien seinen Blick zu spüren und sah auf, und der Spion bewegte wortlos die Lippen.

_Ich wusste es nicht, _sagte Severus' schmerzvoller Blick.

Remus lächelte leicht. _Ich weiß._

Erleichterung zog sich über Severus' Gesicht, und Remus war erleichtert, sie zu sehen. So sehr sie sich als Kinder gehasst hatten, heute besaß Snape sein Vertrauen. Er kannte ihn zu gut um zu glauben, dass kindischer Hass ihn dazu bringen würde, Sirius in Voldemorts Händen zu belassen. Nicht einmal Snape war so rachsüchtig. Nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Tagen.

Doch er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sirius zu, der Dumbledore leise antwortete. „Voldemort hat versucht, den Imperius-Fluch zu sprechen... mehrere Male." Irgendwie hatte Remus das Gefühl, dass dieser Nachsatz eine Hölle von Untertreibung war. „Ich habe dagegen angekämpft, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er Erfolg hatte..." Sirius schauderte. „Ich muss es wissen", flüsterte er. „Ich will niemanden in Gefahr bringen."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Glaubst du, dass er Erfolg hatte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Sirius zur Antwort. „Nach zehn Jahren Askaban habe ich eine Menge Dinge geglaubt... und andere in Frage gestellt." Er zögerte, und Remus sah, dass seine gehetzten blauen Augen Dumbledores Gesicht absuchten. „Können Sie feststellen, ob er mich beherrscht?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du fragst, sagt bereits viel", antwortete der Minister schließlich, doch Remus entgingen die angespannten Linien um seine Augen nicht. Er hatte Dumbledore noch nie so verwirrt erlebt... und irgendwie wusste er, dass das Gefühl nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte - im Moment.

„Aber nicht genug", beendete Sirius für ihn.

„Du weißt, dass diese Dinge kompliziert sind, selbst unter besseren Umständen..." _Und schmerzhaft, _fügte Remus für sich hinzu, aber das mussten sie nicht aussprechen. Sirius wusste es.

„Das ist egal."

Die Festigkeit seiner Stimme verbarg fast den Schmerz hinter den Worten. Nach außen hin mochte Sirius sich nach so vielen Jahren voll Schmerz und Einsamkeit verändert haben, doch die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme war noch immer dieselbe. Trotz des inneren Aufruhrs, den Remus in ihm wahrnehmen konnte, begegnete er Dumbledores Blick aufrecht, mit dem lange vergessenen Funken Trotz in seinen Augen. Wie immer war er treu, noch immer, bis zum letzten Tag. Remus las es in seinem Gesicht. Sirius Black war beinahe gestorben, um seine Freunde zu retten; er würde sie nicht dadurch in Gefahr bringen, dass er lebte.

„Sehr schön", erwiderte Albus genügsam. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. _„Reperimperium."_

Der Zauber, der den Imperius-Fluch aufspürte, war nicht sehr neu, nicht direkt. Theoretisch existierte er seit Jahrhunderten, war unmittelbar nach der Erfindung des Imperius-Zaubers entwickelt worden; das bedeutete jedoch nicht notwendigerweise, dass er funktionierte. Glücklicherweise hatte die Arbeit Lily Potters mit ihrer Einhorngruppe auch dieses Rätsel lösen können, und obwohl sie nie alle Probleme mit dem Zauber hatten lösen können (so erforderte er beispielsweise nach wie vor unangenehm viel Zeit und Energie, sowohl von dem Zauberer als auch seinem Ziel), funktionierte er sicher. Unter guten und, oder idealen Umständen jedenfalls.

Natürlich befand sich Sirius nicht gerade im besten Zustand für den Zauber, doch dagegen konnten sie nichts tun. Remus erkannte den sturen Blick in den Augen seines Freundes und wusste, dass er nicht dagegen ankommen würde. Außerdem war Sirius alles andere als dumm. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht ohne Grund gefragt. _Denn wenn irgendjemand ihn von dem Fluch lösen kann, dann er, _gab der Schulleiter zu und spürte die Anspannung seines Freundes, als der Zauber zu arbeiten begann. Remus hätte sofort alle Folgen des Zaubers für Sirius auf sich genommen, doch er vertraute sich nicht völlig im Umgang mit so alter und mächtiger Magie. Seines Wissens besaßen nur Dumbledore, Lily und James die Fähigkeit, sie anzuwenden. Selbst Arabella war an diesem Zauber gescheitert, und zwar wiederholt. Seine eigenen Anstrengungen waren kaum ein Schulterzucken wert - er dachte dennoch über sie nach, um die Zeit zu überbrücken und sich davon abzuhalten, sich über jedes Zucken in Sirius' Gesicht zu sorgen, als der Zauber sein Innerstes erkundete. Es machte nicht gerade Spaß, wenn ein Zauber im eigenen Kopf herumstocherte. Und es war bestimmt nicht angenehm.

Endlich war Dumbledore fertig und setzte sich zurück, während Sirius in sein Kissen fiel - ob vor Erschöpfung oder Erleichterung, konnte Remus nicht sagen. Der Minister tat einen langen Atemzug, bevor er sprach. „So schwer es zu glauben sein mag, Sirius", sagte er ruhig. „Du bist frei. Ich kann nichts finden als die Überbleibsel gescheiterter Flüche."

Sirius blinzelte. „Ich hatte gehofft..." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist das Wie", sprach Dumbledore freundlich weiter. „Niemand sollte dem so lange widerstehen können, insbesondere nicht in Askaban."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie", flüsterte Sirius. „Ich habe einfach nicht... Ich glaube, ich hatte etwas zum Festhalten... Freunde, die ich nicht verraten durfte." Er zögerte, und Remus beobachtete ihn, wie sein Blick ziellos durch den Raum glitt, als er mit Worten rang. „Vielleicht hätte ich aufgegeben, wenn es etwas anderes gewesen wäre... Aber was Voldemort wollte, konnte ich ihm nicht geben. Später, als ihn das Geheimnis nicht mehr interessierte, wollte er das... Er wollte mich gegen euch benutzen... aber ich tat es nicht. Konnte es nicht. Eher wäre ich gestorben."

Remus drückte in die Stille hinein seine Hand. Keine Worte konnten sich mit dem messen, was Sirius getan hatte, wo er gewesen war, was er durchlebt hatte... und wofür. Die Sekunden verstrichen, und Remus konnte seinen alten Freund nur ansehen, während der Geist alter Worte durch seinen Kopf strich. ‚Und egal, was heute oder morgen geschieht, ich werde immer dankbar sein, solche Freunde zu haben.' Der Kreis hatte sich geschlossen. Die Rumtreiber waren zurück.

Hinter Dumbledore fluchte Snape plötzlich und griff sich an den linken Unterarm.

* * *

Das Mal brannte, und Peter erschauderte, weil er wusste, was es bedeutete. Dass er wusste, dass er die Wahl gehabt hatte, vor all den Jahren, verbesserte nicht die Situation, aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Das Leben war manchmal nicht angenehm, aber das machte es aus. Und einen Großteil davon war er ein Narr gewesen, vielleicht ausgenommen von sieben bestimmten Jahren, also musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Nachdem er tief eingeatmet hatte, apparierte Peter Pettigrew und fand sich keine Sekunde später in Askaban wieder.

Die meisten Theorien und die öffentliche Meinung besagten beide, dass Askaban nicht nur uneinnehmbar war, sondern dass Apparieren auf der Insel unmöglich sei. Unglücklicherweise traf zwar das erste zu, das zweite jedoch nicht - nicht ganz jedenfalls. Es gab einen Punkt auf der Insel, der Apparation erlaubte, obwohl es sich dabei nicht wirklich um einen Ort handelte, den ein geistig gesunder Zauberer oder eine Hexe aufsuchen würde. Immerhin blieb das innere Heiligtum des Dunklen Lords den Kranken, Ehrgeizigen und Verrückten vorbehalten. Eigentlich fiel Peter kein einziger Todesser ein, der nicht in eine der drei Kategorien fiel oder einmal gefallen war... insbesondere, wenn er der Liste Dummheit hinzufügte. Dann würde sie ihn perfekt beschreiben.

_Ich will hier nicht sein, _dachte er zum millionsten Mal. Doch es war nur seine Seele, die da dachte, und sie zu ignorieren hatte er schon vor langer Zeit gelernt. Das musste man, wenn man im Dienst Voldemorts überleben wollte.

Der Kreis, in dem er stand, schloss sich, während mehr Todesser erschienen. Sie mochten maskiert sein, doch Peter identifizierte die meisten von ihnen schon aus Gewohnheit. Er war lange nicht so dumm, wie die meisten seiner Kollegen glaubten - obwohl die meisten keine oder nur wenig Ahnung hatten, wer er eigentlich war (so wie er kaum mehr als die Hälfte im Kreis Namen zuordnen konnte). Peter versuchte seine Sorge zu unterdrücken. Er hatte dieses Treffen nicht erwartet, und der Körpersprache der anderen zufolge war er nicht der einzige. Voldemort hielt seine Gefolgsleute gerne auf den Beinen, indem er sie zu unerwarteten Zeiten rief, so dass er Gelegenheit erhielt, sich als ihr Meister zu beweisen - doch es gab nichts desto trotz gewisse Regelmäßigkeiten. Dieses unerwartete Treffen entfernte sich so weit von ihnen, wie es nur möglich war.

Die Leerstellen im Kreis besorgten ihn ebenfalls. Normalerweise trafen jene, die auf Askaban lebten, stets zuerst ein. Diesmal blieben die Schlüsselpositionen im Kreis leer - am bemerkenswertesten die von Lucius Malfoy, der stets zur Rechten des Dunklen Lords stand, dann die Lestranges, die seine Linke schmückten. Weniger auffällig war die Abwesenheit Severus Snapes, der sich ständig verspätete. Er und Quirrell - der so plötzlich zu Peters Linker apparierte, dass er ihn erschreckte. Er stolperte zurück, teilweise aus Gewohnheit, doch hauptsächlich, damit die anderen dachten, er sei tatsächlich der nervöse Narr, für den ihn alle hielten. Schließlich traf auch Snape ein, scheinbar atemlos und wütend, aber auch das war nichts Neues. Sie warteten nun nur noch auf Voldemort, Malfoy und die Lestranges.

Peters Blick verdüsterte sich unter seiner Maske. _Merkwürdig, _dachte er bei sich. _Malfoy ist normalerweise einer der ersten, immerhin gibt es ihm Gelegenheit, mal wieder seine Ergebenheit für den Dunklen Lord zu beweisen. Oder vielleicht hat er nur die Aufgabe, uns unter Kontrolle zu halten, obwohl das schon Snape ziemlich gut macht. _Peter knurrte innerlich in Richtung Snapes. Sein Dasein als Todesser würde nie etwas daran ändern, wie sehr er den fetthaarigen Bastard hasste, egal wie lange er Voldemort schon diente. Der Gedanke ließ ihn blutleer lächeln. _Ich bezweifle, dass Severus glauben könnte, dass ich mit drin stecke, _überlegte er düster. _Vergleicht man das, was er immer von mir dachte, mit dem, was ich geworden bin... _Doch der Gedanke brachte nur Schmerz mit sich, daher stieß er ihn beiseite. Peter war nun seit fast zwölf Jahren ein Todesser und hatte sich seit mindestens elf davon für seine Entscheidung gehasst. Damals schien es das Richtige zu sein... aber wie üblich hatte er falsch gelegen.

Er unterdrückte das Seufzen, das in ihm aufstieg. Man sollte meinen, er sei stolz darauf, Voldemorts ältester Spion im Orden des Phönix zu sein, doch er fühlte nichts als Scham. Sie wurde ein wenig von seinem Wissen gedämpft, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab, und er wand sich irgendwie durch. Einerseits hatte er Voldemort gedient, andererseits jedoch nicht. Vor Jahren hatte Dumbledore ihn gebeten, Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels zu werden, und Peter hatte abgelehnt. Begründet hatte er die Entscheidung mit seiner Angst, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er dem Dunklen Lord keinen Blick auf Dumbledores Geheimnisse ermöglichen wollen. Geheimnisse vor dem Dunklen Lord zu bewahren war risikoreich (wie er erst wieder letzte Woche während des Animaguszwischenfalls herausgefunden hatte), doch wenigstens hielt es sein Gewissen am Leben. Ein bisschen.

Die letzten vier trafen gemeinsam ein, und stürmische Wut zeichnete das Gesicht der drei Todesser. Doch Peter konzentrierte sich nur einen Augenblick lang auf den Ärger Malfoys und der Lestranges'; Voldemorts offensichtliche Rage ließ sie im Vergleich unbedeutend werden. Peter musste dagegen ankämpfen, instinktiv einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, und im Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Quirrell denselben Wunsch weniger erfolgreich zurückgedrängt hatte. Der Todesser stolperte, als er seinen Fehler zu verdecken versuchte, womit er niemanden im Kreis zum Narren halten konnte, aber irgendwie Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit entging. Offensichtlich hatte Voldemorts wichtige Dinge im Kopf.

„Meine loyalen Todesser..." Voldemorts hohe Stimme erschien ihm schärfer als gewöhnlich, und in seinen roten Augen brannte Feuer. „Ich habe einen dringenden Auftrag für euch alle."

Das übliche Wispern erhob sich überall im Kreis, und Peter fiel ein, indem er das Erwartbare murmelte, dass sie ihm zu Diensten waren, von seinen Lippen lasen... das Übliche. Er murmelte es seit Jahren.

„Ein Gefangener ist aus Askaban entkommen", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Eine Welle des Entsetzens rollte über die versammelten Todesser, und diesmal war das Murmeln ernst gemeint. Sie waren wirklich entsetzt, und Peter verspürte Angst in sich aufblitzen - wer mochte er sein? Wer konnte so etwas zustande bringen?

„Er muss gefunden werden." Voldemorts Stimme wurde dunkel und schwer. Seine Augen suchten die Blicke aller, die dumm genug waren, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Er muss zurückgebracht werden. Lebendig, wenn möglich, tot, wenn nicht. Sofort, was es auch kosten mag. _Versagt nicht_!"

Eine Pause entstand, als die Wut ihres Meisters über sie alle hinweg peitschte. Peter schauderte in der Stille, fragte sich, wer sie brechen und dem Zorn ihres Herren ins Gesicht sehen würde. Schließlich war es Snape, der es wagte, die Frage zu stellen, doch Peter hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass die Antwort seine Welt auf den Kopf stellen würde.

„Vergebt mir, Meister, doch nach wem suchen wir?", fragte der Todesser, der an zweiter Stelle hinter Voldemort stand, mit seiner eisig gelassenen Stimme.

„Sirius Black."

Peters Inneres drehte einen Salto, als zehn Jahre Reue und Bedauern in die Realität implodierten. Plötzlich zählte nichts mehr, was zuvor gezählt hatte, und er fand sich in hilfslosem Unglauben wieder. _Aber er ist tot, _schrie es in seinem Kopf. _Du hast ihn getötet! _Doch sein Herz antwortete mit wütendem Klopfen, das Peter nicht stoppen konnte. Sirius lebte. Sirius _lebte, _und er war irgendwie da draußen, Askaban irgendwie entkommen... Er dankte Gott, dass Voldemort nichts über Sirius' Animagusgestalt wusste. Es gab ihm wenigstens eine gewisse Chance, einen unerwarteten Vorteil...

Das Treffen war beendet, und Peter spürte, dass sich sein Kopf zu sehr drehte, als dass er apparieren konnte, doch er musste schnell verschwinden, bevor Voldemort in den Sinn kam, dass er etwas Nützliches wissen könnte. Geistesabwesend ertappte er sich dabei, wie er über das noch immer brennende Mal an seinem Unterarm strich, während er Snape davonschreiten sah, an der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Das Mal blieb für immer, wie er wusste. Es war zu spät für ihn; es gab keinen Ausweg. Doch für andere... für andere war es noch nicht zu spät. Nicht für Sirius, oder James, oder Remus... Er hatte sich aus dem seltsamsten aller Gründe in diese grauenhafte Situation gebracht, indem er seine Freunde beschützen wollte, die sich so lange um ihn gekümmert hatten. Am Tag, als sich das Mal in seinen Arm brannte, war ihm versprochen worden, dass seine Freunde leben würden, dass ihnen kein Leid geschah, doch er das Versprechen war kein Jahr später gebrochen worden, als Voldemort Lily und James töten wollte und stattdessen Sirius genommen hatte...

Peter atmete tief ein und beruhigte seinen rebellierenden Geist. Er musste gehen. Egal, was vor ihm lag, er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er wusste, wohin er gehen musste.

Mit bewusster Anstrengung löste er seine Rechte von dem dunklen Mal und disapparierte.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	21. Kapitel 20: Wahre Freundschaft

**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4. Der Fanclub übersetzt nur. _

_Falls ihr PU über eine E-Mail-Benachrichtigung aufruft: Für das letzte Kapitel kam keine an. Schaut also besser noch mal nach, ob ihr Kapitel 19 schon gelesen habt, nicht dass euch was entgeht :-). _

_Ansonsten bedankt sich der Fanclub herzlich für die... öhm, das Review und wünscht viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 20: Wahre Freundschaft

* * *

Der Mond schien hell über Godric's Hollow, als Peter vor dem Vordereingang des Hauses apparierte, weil er die Schutzzauber fürchtete. Natürlich kannte er das Passwort, doch in seinem aktuellen Zustand hatte er nicht genau zielen können. Wieder zwang er sich durchzuatmen, bevor er sich der Tür zum Haus der Potters näherte. Es war Zeit.

Ein Winken seines Zauberstabs ließ eine silberne Scheibe vor ihm materialisieren, und der Nachrichtenzauber huschte vorwärts, während er ausschritt. Unbeeindruckt von physischen Hürden passierte die Scheibe die grüne Vordertür und bewegte sich weiter, nun außer Sicht. Nun, wo er sich entschieden hatte, fühlte er sich besser. Über eine Dekade des Bedauerns plagte ihn noch immer mit jedem Schritt, doch plötzlich wurde es akzeptabel - irgendwie änderte das Wissen, doch noch einen Unterschied machen zu können, die Dinge. Es entschuldigte seine Taten nicht, natürlich nicht, doch es war ein Anfang. Er erreichte die Tür und erhob die Hand um zu klopfen, gerade als James sie öffnete.

Verschlafen und schief, aber eindeutig überrascht, sah sein alter Freund ihn an. „Peter?", fragte er überflüssigerweise und schob die Brille auf seinen Nasenrücken zurück. „Was ist aller Welt machst du hier, Kumpel?"

Peters Hände zitterten. _Nicht jetzt, _fuhr er sich wütend an. „Ich muss mit dir sprechen, James."

„Um die Uhrzeit?"

Der hart arbeitende, stets beschäftigte James Potter hatte eindeutig geschlafen, wovon nicht nur die Tatsache zeugte, dass er nichts als eine schottisch gemusterte Stoffhose trug. Sein schwarzes Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab, was allerdings wenig Unterschied zu seinem üblichen Erscheinungsbild machte, daher nahm Peter es kaum wahr. Auch James, vermutete er, interessierte herzlich wenig, wie er aussah - obwohl Lily, die nun hinter ihm die Treppe hinabkam, deutlich ordentlicher wirkte und sich eindeutig Zeit gelassen hatte, eine Robe überzuwerfen, während James die Treppe hinabgesprintet war.

„Ja." Zum ersten Mal registrierte Peter, dass es schon nach ein Uhr morgens war. „Es ist wichtig."

„Na dann, komm rein, Wurmschwanz." James lächelte; der besorgte Ton in Peters Stimme hatte ihn offenbar endgültig geweckt. Vor Jahren hätte James solche Kleinigkeiten nie im Leben bemerkt, doch die Jahre hatten sie alle verändert.

Peter betrat das Haus und erlaubte James, ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu führen, wie er es mindestens eine Million Male getan haben musste, doch diesmal verspürte er einen unangenehmen Schauder. Das war es. Entweder begann jetzt eine Zeit der Ehrlichkeit oder es war das Ende von allem, was er liebte... doch es musste getan werden. Egal, wie es ausging, das war es wert, und er schuldete es seinen Freunden. Er schuldete es den Rumtreibern, und insbesondere dem, der zehn Jahre lang gelitten hatte und nun die Chance seines Lebens erhielt. _Die ganze Zeit war ich ihm so nahe und habe es nie erkannt... _Er schnitt eine Grimasse, die James bemerkt haben musste, denn er sprach ihn an.

„Was ist los, Peter?"

Er seufzte und akzeptierte den angebotenen Platz. „Versprich mir, dass du zuhörst, bevor du etwas sagst, James."

„Natürlich höre ich zu..."

„Versprich es bitte einfach." Er hätte sich nie vorgestellt, dass es so schwer sein könnte, doch nun runzelte James die Stirn, und Lily beobachtete ihn sehr besorgt. _Für Sirius, _rief er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück. _Ich schulde es Sirius... Gott, ich schulde es ihnen allen. Ich schulde ihnen so viel und ich habe ihr Vertrauen enttäuscht..._

„Ich verspreche es." So ehrenhaft und vertrauensvoll, James Potter. Sofort bereit, ein Versprechen abzugeben, selbst wenn er den Grund nicht verstand. Er war schon immer so gewesen, und selbst ein Dutzend Jahre als Auror hatten ihn nicht zynisch genug werden lassen, um sich zu ändern. Peter hatte ihn dafür immer bewundert, doch jetzt tat es weh.

Ihm fielen keine Worte ein, die gepasst hätten, und nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns schlug er einfach die Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und enthüllte das Dunkle Mal.

James' und Lilys scharfes Einatmen waren die einzigen Geräusche im Raum, doch er fühlte ihre Freundschaft mit ihnen sterben. Langsam begann er zu sprechen. „Ich wurde im Juni 1980 ein Todesser", sagte er leise, unfähig, sie anzusehen, und starrte schließlich den Boden an. „Damals erschien es mir als gute Idee... Ich war so sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord gewinnen würde. Ich dachte, dass irgendwie..." _Gott, wie dämlich das klingt. So naiv._ „...dass ich meine Freunde auf diese Weise beschützen könnte... dass ich euch am Ende, wenn ich auf seiner Seite stehe, irgendwie vor dem Tod retten könnte.

Ich erkannte ziemlich schnell, wie blöd ich gewesen war, aber es gab schon keinen Ausweg mehr. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, oder wohin ich gehen könnte, und ich war sicher, wenn ich es irgendeinem von eurer Seite sagte, würde ich in Askaban landen, oder Schlimmeres. Meistens war ich ein Spion und brachte Ihr-Wisst... Voldemort Informationen, und weil sie mich für dumm hielten, erwarteten sie nie viel. Also stellte ich mich weiter dumm und verängstigt und sagte ihnen nur so viel, um in ihrem Kreis bleiben zu können. Weil ich ein Spion war, wussten die meisten Todesser nicht einmal, wer ich war. Nur Malfoy und die Lestranges wussten es."

Er schluckte hart. Noch immer blieb James still. Peter blinzelte. Erwachsene Männer weinten nicht.

„Ich wollte kein Todesser sein", flüsterte er. „Aber als Malfoy mir das Angebot machte und behauptete, dass es euch alle retten würde..." Mit einem zitternden Atemzug unterbrach er sich. Er war nicht hier, um Vergebung zu erlangen, das lag hinter ihm. Was auch immer mit ihm geschah, er würde es verdienen. „Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Nicht jetzt."

„Was ist es denn?" James klang so leer und schmerzerfüllt, als spreche er aus seinem Grab.

„Sirius." Peter hob den Kopf und zwang sich, James' Blick zu erwidern.

„Was..."

„Ich wurde heute Nacht zu einem Treffen gerufen und Ih-... Voldemort sagte, er sei in Askaban gewesen, aber entkommen. Er lebt, James, und ist irgendwo da draußen - sämtliche Todesser suchen nach ihm, er will Sirius um jeden Preis. Aber er lebt." Die Worte klangen selbst in seinem eigenen Mund fremd, obwohl er sie schon zuvor gehört hatte. „Er lebt."

„Er lebt?" James war zu einem geisterhaften Schatten erblasst, während Peter sprach, und die Worte kamen in einem seltsamen Flüstern hervor. „Sirius?"

Neben ihm drückte Lily seine Hand, doch als sie Peter ansah, war ihr Stimme kalt. „Voldemort kennt seine Animagusgestalt, nicht wahr?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm nie davon erzählt...", flüsterte er. „James..." Er wartete darauf, dass sein Freund ihn ansah, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich verstehe, dass du mich jetzt hasst, aber ich will, dass du eines weißt:

Ich wollte nie meine Freunde betrügen. Ich war zu feige, meine Fehler zu korrigieren, aber ich habe niemals dich verraten... oder Remus, oder selbst Sirius, obwohl ich dachte, er sei tot. Als wir geschworen haben, Brüder zu sein, habe ich es so gemeint. Ich war eures Vertrauens nicht würdig, aber ich habe euch niemals verraten. Und ich werde es auch nicht tun, egal was geschieht." Er wandte den Blick ab, als James ihn mit tiefen, ausdruckslosen Augen musterte. „Ich wünschte, es hätte nicht so etwas gebraucht, um zu erkennen, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann... Aber immerhin kann ich Sirius helfen, bevor es zu spät ist. Egal, was mit mir passiert, er verdient Besseres."

Was folgte, war ein langer Augenblick der Stille. Schließlich flüsterte Lily: „Eine Menge macht jetzt Sinn..."

Jetzt wurde es schwer, Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wieder starrte er zu Boden.

„Peter." James sprach mit tiefer Stimme. Peter schluckte, konnte jedoch nicht sprechen. Plötzlich wurde es zu schwer. Wie entschuldigte man sich für einen so tiefen Vertrauensbruch? Es gab keine Worte dafür, und er wusste, dass es vorbei war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich..."

„Wurmschwanz." Plötzlich stand James vor ihm, umfasste seine Schultern, und Peter sah auf, unfähig den Unterton des anderen zu entschlüsseln. „Ich glaube dir", sagte James langsam. „Und ich vertraue dir, wenn du sagst, dass du mit Voldemort fertig bist."

„Das bin ich", flüsterte er erstickt. Oh ja, das war er. Egal, was sonst noch geschah, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ich weiß, dass du uns nie verraten würdest", flüsterte James. „Du bist noch immer mein Freund, Peter, egal was kommt. Und ich werde immer an deiner Seite stehen... bis zum letzten Tag."

Peter starrte ihn an, doch James zog ihn lediglich auf die Füße und umarmte ihn. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns folgte er seinem Beispiel. Endlich gab er seinen Tränen nach. James mochte nicht alles völlig verstanden haben - aber er vergab ihm. Er hasste ihn nicht... selbst wenn Peter noch nicht verstanden hatte, wie es möglich war, ihn nicht zu hassen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll...", begann er nach einer Minute zu flüstern, doch James löste sich von ihm.

„Hilf mir einfach Sirius zu finden", erwiderte er ruhig. Wieder drückte er Peters Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass Remus mir zustimmen wird. Lass uns einfach Sirius finden."

* * *

Dunkelheit und Schmerz.

Alles andere war unscharf geworden. Es war schwer, die Dinge auseinander zu halten. Es mochten Tage vergangen sein, seit er entdeckt wurde - vielleicht sogar Wochen. Monate? Er glaubte es eigentlich nicht, aber Bill dachte momentan nicht mehr sehr klar. Oder nicht nur momentan. Er schwamm jetzt in Schmerz, schauderte, als die Dementoren sich ihm näherten, und reagierte mit instinktiver Panik, wenn sie seine Zelle betraten. Ein Teil von ihm kämpfte gegen die irrationale Angst an, aber es schien keinen Grund mehr dafür zu geben. Wenn sie kamen, um ihn zu holen, holten sie ihn zur Folter. Wie oft er das bereits durchgestanden hatte, wusste Bill nicht mehr. Zählen erforderte eine zu große Anstrengung, die es nicht wert war.

Dennoch widerstand er irgendwo, vergrub sich in den Teil seiner selbst, den die Lestranges nicht erreichen könnten. Er war betrogen worden, das wusste er jetzt, doch wie, konnte er nicht ergründen. Etwas war schief gelaufen. Da war kein Zufall im Spiel. Voldemort hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, wo er suchen musste, Bills Auftrag gekannt und den Zeitpunkt seines Anfangs.

Aber Bill konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, wie. Doch sein Kopf schmerzte von all der Grübelei, und so gab er es auf. Zu einem Ball zusammengerollt lag er im hinteren Teil seiner Zelle, entschlossen, die Momente zwischen Hölle und größerer Hölle auszudehnen. Ein Teil von ihm, der noch vernünftig arbeitete, fragte sich, warum er noch immer am Leben war - er wusste nichts Nützliches, dessen war er sich selbst in seinem derzeitigen Zustand klar. Warum brauchten sie ihn lebendig? Warum folterten sie ihn noch immer? Sie wollten etwas, und eine Weile hatte er geglaubt, dass sie ihn mit ihrem unaufhaltsamen Streben nach größeren Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit einfach brechen wollten, aber jetzt war Bill nicht mehr sicher. Vielleicht gab es keinen Grund und es ging nur um die Befriedigung der manischen Ausbrüche der Lestranges'.

Und sie waren wütend, in Rage über etwas, das nichts mit ihm zu tun hatten. Viele Stunden nach Voldemorts verwirrender Entdeckung des Portschlüssels hatte Bill Stimmen gehört, die außer sich waren.

Kälte überrollte ihn, und er zitterte unkontrolliert, kniff die Augen vor den Erinnerungen zusammen. Doch der Dementor kam nicht näher, und nach mehreren langen Sekunden versuchte er zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte schon lange nicht mehr, doch die Stimme der Vernunft hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf wider.

_Voldemort hatte es gewusst._

Bill versuchte zu denken, zu verstehen, doch er konnte seinen Geist wie so oft nicht mehr kontrollieren. Alles verschwamm, außer jenen Szenen, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Doch ihm entging etwas.

_Wie?_

Er war verraten worden, irgendwie, von irgendwem - doch von wem? Selbst in seinem miserablen Zustand wusste Bill, dass nur wenige über das Askaban Projekt und seine Details bescheid gewusst hatten. James sicherlich, ebenso wie Dumbledore, doch wie konnte man glauben, dass Voldemorts größte Ziele ihn verraten würden? Dasselbe galt für Ministerin Figg. Wenn also nicht einer von ihnen, wer dann? Vielleicht hatte man den Inneren Zirkel des Phönixordens eingeweiht, aber mit Sicherheit würde keiner von ihnen...

Kälte. Wieder näherten sich Dementoren, und diesmal hatte er keinen Zweifel, dass sie zu ihm kommen würden. Bill schauderte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren - doch seine Gedanken trieben davon und nahmen seinen Verstand mit sich, und dann war da Schmerz.

* * *

Poppys _Traumloser Schlaf_-Trank half sehr, befand Remus, während er Sirius' schlafendes Gesicht beobachtete. Es wirkte jetzt so friedlich, und wenn er seine hageren Züge und die dunklen Male an seinem Hals nicht beachtete, könnte er fast der Sirius von einst sein. Einen Augenblick tagträumend, konnte Remus sich fast das sorglose Lächeln vorstellen, oder die unschuldige Art, in der Sirius stets beteuerte, dass es nicht _seine _Schuld war - doch nur fast. Schon immer hatte er zu sehr in der Vergangenheit gelebt, doch zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wirkte die Gegenwart viel anziehender.

„Sie sollten schlafen", sagte Poppy neben ihm.

Remus winkte ab. „Später."

„Ich hatte völlig vergessen, wie viel Ärger Sie vier machen konnten", gab die Matrone zurück, und die Nachsichtigkeit in ihrer Stimme veranlasste ihn, den Kopf zu heben. Poppy lächelte leicht. „Ich konnte die drei nie dazu bringen zu gehen, wenn Sie hier waren."

„Dazu sind Freunde da", flüsterte Remus. _Brüder. _In Zeiten wie diesen konnte es keinen Schlaf geben. Gerade wirbelte es zu sehr in seinem Kopf, und sein Herz spielte verrückt - es war noch immer schwer zu realisieren, dass dies Sirius war, und dass Sirius _lebte. _Wie immer verschlimmerte der Wolf in ihm die Lage, der jaulen wollte, und heulen, und vor Freude tanzen. Die Rumtreiber hatten stets das Rudel für den Wolf dargestellt, und jetzt waren die Rumtreiber wieder vereint. Zum ersten Mal in einer Dekade gab es keine Lücke mehr. Tatze war zurück.

Poppys Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, und der Schulleiter lächelte, als sie sie leicht drückte. Er vermutete, dass ein Teil von ihm immer der verängstigte Elfjährige sein würde, in dem nun mal ein Werwolf steckte und sich verzweifelt nach dem Verständnis sehnte, das die Matrone ihm anbot. Von all seinen Angestellten sprach er mit Poppy Pomfrey am Seltensten, aber in mancherlei Hinsicht stand sie ihm am nächsten. Es gab einfach so viele Dinge, die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten und die sie verstand. Nach einem letzten mitfühlenden Lächeln ließ sie Remus allein bei seinem Freund zurück, darauf vertrauend, dass er sie rief, wenn sie gebraucht wurde. Ihr Verschwinden ließ Stille zurück, jedoch eine angenehme.

Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es beinahe vier war. Am Morgen würde er James und Peter über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktieren, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Sirius es erlaubte. Doch Dumbledore war vor einer Stunde gegangen, sehr sicher, dass (wie auch immer das möglich war) kein Imperius-Fluch auf Sirius lag, was bedeutete, dass es keinen Grund mehr gab, sich um die anderen zu sorgen, und dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Vielleicht ließ er sich zu sehr von all den neuen Möglichkeiten mitreißen, doch Remus fühlte sich mit einem Mal jünger. Jahre des Alterns und der Schmerzen wurden plötzlich leichter zu tragen, denn Sirius war zurück. Seit Jahren hatte er an der Seite seiner beiden besten Freunde gekämpft, aber dabei niemals vergessen, dass er den dritten verloren hatte. Es war schön, auch einmal falsch zu liegen.

Also musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass Sirius erwachte, damit er den anderen die Neuigkeit überbringen konnte.

* * *

Sie nutzten die wenigen Stunden vor Tagesanbruch, jede mögliche Route von Askaban aus durchzugehen und festzustellen, wo Sirius sich befinden konnte. Unglücklicherweise waren die Möglichkeiten unendlich... Und immer wieder stolperte James im Geiste über das Wunder, dass er und Lily freiwillig Seite an Seite mit einem geständigen Verräter arbeiteten. Was ihn wirklich überraschte war jedoch, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte. Vielleicht war er zu besessen von dem Wissen, dass Sirius lebte, aber dann war da außerdem die Tatsache, dass es Peter war. Wurmschwanz war ein Rumtreiber - und neben all der Ehrlichkeit in Peters Geständnis hatte ihm der Schmerz nicht entgehen können. Vielleicht hätte er die Anzeichen früher bemerken müssen (und das hatte er, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte), aber er kannte die Gründe und verstand. Peters Wahl war keine, die er selbst getroffen hätte... doch wenn er sich an die dunklen Tage vor Dumbledores Aufstieg ins Ministerium erinnerte, verstand James die Angst, die einen Mann in Voldemorts Arme treiben konnte.

Er wünschte nur, dass Wurmschwanz verstanden hätte, dass es immer einen Ausweg gab, und dass seine Freunde ihn nicht verachtet hätten. _Aber jetzt weiß er es, und alles andere ist unwichtig, _erinnerte er sich. Über Karten gebeugt hatte er leise mit seinem Freund gesprochen, und langsam begann Peter zu verstehen. Begann sich zu erinnern.

Erwachsen zu werden hatte zu Distanz zwischen den Rumtreibern geführt. Hogwarts zu verlassen hatte ihre Welt verändert. Sie standen sich weiterhin nahe, doch sie waren nicht dauernd verfügbar - James befand sich ununterbrochen im Ministerium, Remus war in Hogwarts, und beide hatten vergessen, wie sehr Peter sie brauchen konnte. In gewisser Weise, hatte er seinem Freund langsam erklärt, war es ebenso ihr Fehler wie der seine. Und er bewunderte den Mut, den es erforderte, sich umzuentscheiden, vor allem nach so langer Zeit.

Um sechs Uhr morgens unterbrach ein Kopf im Kamin ihre Arbeit. Lily hatte sich darum gekümmert, weil weder James noch Peter gewillt waren, sich vom Küchentisch zu erheben, der mittlerweile völlig mit Karten und Pergamenten mit Notizen übersäht war - doch ihr Tonfall hatte sich verändert, als sie James' Namen rief.

„James! Komm rüber!"

„Bin gleich wieder da, Wurmschwanz", sagte James und klopfte Peter auf den Rücken, bevor er ging. Manchmal konnte man mit Lily einfach nicht streiten, und nach ihrem Ton zu urteilen war eines dieser Male angebrochen.

Dennoch war er überrascht, Remus' Gesicht in den Flammen tanzen zu sehen. „Moony?"

„Setz dich, James." Die blauen Augen des anderen Rumtreibers wurden von Müdigkeit beschattet, doch in ihnen brannte ein Feuer, das er noch nicht identifizieren konnte. James setzte sich, während er sich fragte, worum es wohl gehen mochte - sein eigener Kopf arbeitete noch zu langsam, nachdem er einen Großteil der Nacht durchgemacht hatte - und Remus fuhr fort. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, Krone, aber Sirius lebt."

Snape musste es ihm gesagt haben. „Ich weiß", erwiderte er ruhig. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Neuigkeit auf später zu verschieben. „Peter hat es mir gesagt."

„Was?" Etwas Dunkles glitt über Remus' Augen. „Peter ist da?"

„Japp. Er..."

„Er ist ein Todesser." Moonys Stimme klang hart, sogar gefährlich.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte James sanft. Dann jedoch runzelte er die Stirn, als er gedanklich umschaltete. „Aber wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Sirius ist hier, James."

„Was?" Er fühlte sein Herz hart aus der Brust schlagen und irgendwo auf dem Boden landen, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Sirius war in Hogwarts - in Sicherheit! Wie er es bis in die Schule geschafft haben konnte, wagte James sich nicht vorzustellen, aber es war nicht wichtig. _Sirius ist in Hogwarts. Sirius ist in Sicherheit. _In seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken, und dennoch entging ihm nicht Lilys scharfes, erleichtertes Ausatmen aus Richtung der Tür. James wandte sich um und sah Peter, der erleichtert gegen den Türrahmen sank.

„Er weiß es, nicht wahr?", fragte Peter langsam.

Remus beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Peter ist auf unserer Seite, Remus", erklärte James freundlich. „Er kann von sich aus zu mir, um mir von Sirius zu erzählen - er wusste vorher nichts davon. Und zurzeit jagt jeder Todesser Sirius nach."

„Überrascht mich nicht." Hogwarts' Schulleiter antwortete erst nur auf den letzten Teil, doch seine Augen lagen noch immer auf Peter, der sich unter seinem Blick wand, ihm jedoch standhielt. Schließlich nickte Remus. „Okay."

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Lily für sie alle.

„Übel", erwiderte Remus. „Sieht höllisch aus... Aber Poppy sagt, er kommt in Ordnung, und Dumbledore war ebenfalls schon da und hat sein Okay gegeben."

Der zynische Teil in James fragte sich, wie jemand aus Voldemorts Klauen entkommen konnte, ohne von einem oder auch zehn Unverzeihlichen beherrscht zu werden - doch dem Rest von ihm gelang es erstaunlich schnell, die Information zu akzeptieren. Bei Sirius, hatte er vor langer Zeit gelernt, war nichts unmöglich. Dennoch waren Flüche und körperliche Verletzungen nur die offensichtlichsten der möglichen Probleme. „Aber wie_ geht_ es ihm?", fragte er.

„Wie ein Tier in der Falle." Remus zögerte. „Verschweigt eine Menge. Darüber hinaus weiß ich nicht viel. Er ist noch nicht lange hier und wir haben versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, sich auszuruhen. Ich hätte mich früher gemeldet, aber Sirius ließ mich nicht..."

„Was?"

Remus warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu. „Er hatte Angst, dass er unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht. Ich nehme an, er hätte auch nicht mit mir gesprochen, aber ich bin da gewesen, bevor er sich weigern konnte."

„Oh." Es gab so vieles, was er noch fragen wollte, doch James zögerte, sprachlos zu einem der ersten Male in seinem Leben. Was nun? Er verzog die Lippen zu einer Grimasse und versuchte Worte für das zu finden, was er sagen wollte.

„Krone, kommst du nun nach Hogwarts oder willst du den ganzen Tag reden?", wollte Moony plötzlich wissen; dann huschte sein Blick zu Peter. „Und du kommst besser auch, Wurmschwanz. Ich weiß nicht, was er sagen wird, aber was auch immer es ist, du solltest da sein."

„In Ordnung", antwortete Peter schnell, und James war bereits auf den Beinen, während er schon nach Lilys Hand griff. Sie mochte nicht zu den Rumtreibern zählen, doch dies war ebenso ihr Moment.

„Wir sind sofort da."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	22. Kapitel 21: Brüder

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter mit allem, was so dazu gehört, gehört J.K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte ist zudem geistiges Eigentum von Robin4. Der Fanclub übersetzt nur und verdient kein Geld. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, und wir hoffen, ihr habt auch mit diesem Kapitel Spaß!_

**

* * *

**

Promises Unbroken

* * *

Kapitel 21: Brüder

* * *

Noch nie zuvor hatte James Potter so große Angst gehabt. Konfrontierte man ihn mit den Dunklen Künsten, Todessern oder selbst Voldemort persönlich, würde er sich nicht beschweren, doch die Aussicht, seinen besten Freund nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu sehen, weckte höllische Furcht in ihm. Er wusste, dass seine Hände zitterten. Begeisterung und Sorge wechselten sich in ihm ab: Triumph wollte ihn tanzen und singen und Voldemort ins Gesicht spucken lassen, seine Ängste ließen ihn völlig unsicher über die richtigen Worte werden. Zehn Jahre zuvor hatte er Sirius in die Hölle geschickt. Er hatte ihn gebeten, sein Geheimniswahrer zu sein, und eine Ereigniskette in Gang gesetzt, die ihn nach Askaban führte. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen, für den sein bester Freund zehn Jahre lang gebüßt hatte. 

Gemeinsam mit Peter, Remus und Lily durchschritt er die leeren Hallen von Hogwarts. Es war kaum sieben Uhr morgens, und die Gruppe hatte es geschaffen, Schülern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Anwesenheit, gepaart mit der Dumbledores in der vergangen Nacht, würde mit Sicherheit zu ein paar Gerüchten führen, doch James gelang es nicht, sich darum zu sorgen. Einerseits wollte er einfach zum Krankenflügel rennen, so schnell er konnte - andererseits konnte er es kaum ertragen, so bald dort eintreffen zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Zu fliehen wäre so viel einfacher.

Während sie gingen, berichtete Remus von Sirius' Ankunft, und James lächelte leicht darüber, dass es Harry und seine Freunde gewesen waren, die Sirius fanden. Neben Severus natürlich - und es musste Snape hart aufstoßen lassen, doch auch das kümmerte James nicht. Ab und zu brauchte es ohnehin etwas, was ein kleines Feuer unter Severus' Hintern entzündete... Doch sie umrundeten die letzte Gangbiegung zum Krankenflügel, und all die angenehmen Gedanken verschwanden, wie sie gekommen waren. Remus musste ihn zweimal ansprechen, bevor James reagierte.

„Sprich einfach mit ihm", sagte der Schulleiter leise. „Er ist nicht wütend auf dich."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Remus' ausdrucksloser Blick verriet ihm, dass er es nicht wusste, doch sie hatten bereits die Tür erreicht. James entging weder der bedeutungsvolle Blick, der zwischen seinen beiden Freunden gewechselt wurde, noch Peters Nervosität, doch Remus legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und ließ James keine Zeit, zu widersprechen. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er mit einem freundlichen Stoß in den Krankenflügel geschubst und hörte die Türen hinter sich zufallen.

Er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen und sich zu beruhigen, aber das hier war nicht so simpel wie eine Aurorenmission. Ein Blick durch den Raum verriet ihm, dass außer Madam Pomfrey niemand anwesend war; James vermutete, dass es unter der Woche ruhiger in der Schule geworden war, oder es hatte in letzter Zeit kein Quidditch stattgefunden. Pomfrey war freilich keine Hilfe. Sie warf ihm nur ein kurzes Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich davonmachte, ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit, als zum ersten Bett auf der linken Seite zu gehen. Vorhänge schützten es vor neugierigen Blicken, so dass er sie umrunden musste, bevor er seinen ältesten Freund ansehen konnte.

Er erstarrte.

Remus hatte nicht untertrieben; Sirius sah höllisch aus. Oh, jemand schien ihn rasiert und sich um seine Haare gekümmert zu haben, aber das konnte weder seine kränkliche Blässe, noch die Prellungen in seinem Gesicht verbergen. Ebenso bemerkte James die Schiene um seinen rechten Arm, und die Bettdecke konnte weder verdecken, wie mager er war, noch wie ungewöhnlich gerade er sein rechtes Bein hielt. Seine Augen waren tief eingesunken, und er wirkte mehr wie ein Skelett denn ein Mann - doch sein Blick fing James ein, wie er es immer getan hatte.

„Ich bin nicht ansteckend, Krone", flüsterte eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit.

Seine Welt erschütterte sich, fiel aus den Angeln und drehte sich zum ersten Mal seit einer Dekade wieder in die Fassung, in die sie gehörte.

„Sirius..." Er war in Bewegung, bevor er auch nur daran gedacht hatte, und seine Beine trugen ihn selbständig vorwärts, bis er seinen Freund umarmte. Ohne zu zögern legte ein knochiger linker Arm sich um seine Schultern, und sie umarmten sich, als bestünde die Gefahr, dass der andere verschwand. James weinte, brabbelte vor sich hin, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun. „Oh mein Gott, Sirius... Es tut mir so leid. Du warst am Leben... Es tut mir so leid, Sirius. Das war alles mein Fehler..."

Sirius drückte ihn abrupt zurück. Seine Hand umfasste vorsichtig James' Kinn, und seine blauen Augen blitzten.

„Wag es nicht, das zu sagen, James Potter", wisperte er heftig. „Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es ist nicht dein Fehler."

Er starrte ihn an. „Aber..."

Sirius schüttelte ihn heftiger, als James es in seinem Zustand für möglich gehalten hätte. „Hast du gehört?", fragte er. „Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen." Seine Stimme wurde noch ernster. „Und ich würde es wieder tun, wenn ich müsste."

„Sirius..." In James' Kopf arbeitete es, doch er wusste, dass Sirius das nicht sagen durfte. Dies würde nie wieder geschehen, niemals in diesem Leben oder in tausend anderen. Es hätte von vorneherein nicht passieren dürfen, und er hatte verdammt noch mal damit recht, dass es sein Fehler war. Erneut schnitt sein ältester Freund ihm das Wort ab.

„Genauso, wie du es für mich getan hättest. Oder Remus. Wie jeder es tun würde, selbst Peter." Sirius Hand fiel erneut auf seine Schulter und drückte sie. „Ich kannte die Risiken und wäre für dich gestorben - und für Harry und Lily -, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre. Also streit nicht. Es funktioniert nicht. Denk nicht einmal daran, dir die Schuld zu geben. Wenn Schuld unbedingt nötig ist, beschuldige Voldemort."

_Das werde ich, _versprach er sich irgendwo im Hinterkopf, doch der Rest seines Bewusstseins blieb auf seinen Freund und seine Augen fixiert. In ihnen lag kein Hass, keine Anklage, nichts als das alte Feuer, das nach zehn Jahren aus dem Grab gestiegen war und ihn zu Widerspruch herausforderte. Neben dieser Intensität fand er noch etwas darin, etwas Dunkles, Gehetztes, Schmerzerfülltes, doch James erkannte die Stärke, die ihn in Askaban am Leben erhalten und seine Seele bewahrt hatte. Was auch immer dort geschehen war, dies war noch immer Sirius. Sein Freund lebte.

Worte zu finden war fast unmöglich. „Willkommen daheim", flüsterte er schließlich. Es war so unangemessen. „Es ist gut, dich wieder zu sehen."

Sie umarmten sich erneut, und Sirius antwortete. „Es ist gut, zurück zu sein."

* * *

„Hallo Peter." 

Seine Stimme war leiser geworden; durch einen Stapel Kissen in der Sitzposition gehalten, erschien Sirius James sogar noch dünner und bleicher als im ersten Moment. Er sah furchtbar aus, beinahe wie ein Fremder, trotz des vertrauten Haarschnitts und Spitzbarts, doch die wenigen Minuten Unterhaltung hatten James bereits bewiesen, dass er im Inneren derselbe geblieben war. Ihn überzogen Narben - körperliche und geistige -, doch tief in ihm drinnen herrschte derselbe Geist. Seine Erfahrungen aus Askaban würde er nie abschütteln, doch er würde heilen. Das hatte Sirius selbst gesagt, und James kannte ihn zu gut, um an ihm zu zweifeln.

„Hi Sirius", flüsterte Peter.

Er und Remus hatten sich zu ihnen gesetzt und die Rumtreiber zum ersten Mal seit einer ewigen Zeit vereint. Die Zusammenkunft brachte Erinnerungen zurück, so viele Erinnerungen, doch während die meisten davon gut waren, blieb diese eine klaffende Lücke zwischen ihnen bestehen. In den ersten Minuten gehörten sie nicht wirklich zusammen. Im Moment waren sie nichts als vier Männer. Der Moment der Wahrheit musste noch folgen, der entschied, ob sie noch immer Brüder waren.

Sowohl Remus als auch James waren still geworden. Die Entscheidung lag nicht bei ihnen; James hatte Sirius bereits erzählt, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen war. Rasch musterte James seinen Freund, doch die Augen des Schulleiters wirkten so besorgt, wie seine eigenen wirken mussten. Remus hatte Peters Erklärung akzeptiert, doch er hatte keine Dekade in Voldemorts zärtlicher Pflege verbracht.

Sirius' Augen waren dunkel und unlesbar, doch James sah den versteckten Schmerz nun deutlicher unter der Oberfläche schwimmen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du lebst", flüsterte Peter schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Was auch immer geschehen sein mag, ich hätte nie..."

„Halt die Klappe, Wurmschwanz." Schmerz flackerte in Sirius' Gesicht, und er atmete scharf aus. „Ich weiß. Und ich glaube, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung. Oder sogar ein Dankeschön."

„Was?"

Alle drei Rumtreiber starrten ihren Freund nun verwirrt an. Vielleicht hatte Askaban seinen Verstand ein wenig angegriffen. Doch Sirius lächelte schief, obwohl das Lächeln fehl am Platz wirkte, gepaart mit der riesigen Prellung, die die Hälfte seines Gesichtes überzog.

„Eigentlich hast du mir geholfen, aus Askaban zu entkommen."

James' Kopf fuhr zu Peter herum, doch sein kleinwüchsiger Freund starrte nur. „Aber ich habe nichts..."

„Ich habe dich mit Malfoy sprechen hören", erklärte Sirius langsam. „Dich zu hören hat mich daran erinnert, dass es eine Welt außerhalb Askabans gibt. Es hat von den Schmerzen abgelenkt, und ich konnte mich nach Möglichkeiten umsehen..." Er zögerte, und James sah, wie etwas Gehetztes in ihm Oberhand gewann, bevor Sirius es unterdrücken konnte. „Und als ich eine fand, ergriff ich sie. Also denke ich, im Nachhinein betrachtet, dass du mir geholfen hast. Selbst, wenn du es gar nicht wolltest."

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Peter. James wusste, dass es sich an sie alle richtete, doch Sirius war es, der ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte. Bei ihm lag die Antwort.

„Das wissen wir, Wurmschwanz." Peter ergriff die dargebotene Hand. „Es zählt nur, dass du am Ende die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast."

* * *

Das Frühstück begann ganz gewöhnlich, aber es endete absolut nicht so. Triefäugig und angeschlagen (es war ihm und Ron irgendwie gelungen, später als gewöhnlich aufzuwachen) ließ Harry sich auf seinem üblichen Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors in der Großen Halle nieder, ohne sich weiter umzusehen. Immerhin war es nur der normale Auftakt eines normalen Tages in Hogwarts. Es war Freitag, was bedeutete, dass sie als erstes Verwandlung erwartet, und es hätte sehr viel schlimmer sein können. Sie hätten im dritten Jahr sein und mit Zaubertränke anfangen können. Bah. 

Alles in allem hatte Harry nicht einmal Gelegenheit damit anzufangen, über den rätselhaften Animagus nachzudenken, der in der letzten Nacht aufgetaucht war, bevor sich die ersten mysteriösen Ereignisse ereigneten.

„Harry, ist das deine Mum da neben Professor Snape?"

Rons Frage ließ Harry überrascht von seinem Teller aufsehen. „Was?"

„Na da drüben. Am Lehrertisch..."

„Nicht mit dem Finger, Ron!", zischte Hermine von der anderen Seite ihres rothaarigen Freundes. Ron verdrehte die Augen, doch Harry bekam es kaum mit. Stattdessen ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Säuberungszauber für seine Brille, die seit ihrem letzten Streich noch immer mit pinken Tupfern übersäht war. Trotzdem sah er noch nicht klar.

„Japp", bestätigte er endlich verwirrt. „Ich frage mich, was sie hier macht." _Und es klingt überhaupt nicht nach Mum, zu kommen, ohne sich anzukündigen_, fügte er im Geiste hinzu.

„Ich frage mich, warum sie neben Snape sitzt", fügte Ron hinzu und ließ Harry seufzen.

„Sie sind Freunde", erklärte er unglücklich.

„Was?", rief Ron so erstaunt, wie Hermine dreinsah.

„Du machst Witze."

„Schön wär's", antwortete Harry trocken. „Ich weiß nicht, warum, wirklich. Dad und Snape können sich nicht ausstehen, aber Mum und er waren in der Schule befreundet."

Ron brummte etwas vor sich hin. „Aber ich dachte, deine Mum sei eine Gryffindor gewesen, Harry."

„War sie auch."

„Ich nehme an, das war damals noch anders." Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln, doch ihre gelassene Reaktion vertiefte Rons Stirnrunzeln nur.

„Also wirklich, Hermine! Er ist ein Slytherin!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte frustriert. „Ron, braucht es wirklich eine Muggelstämmige, um dir klar zu machen, dass die Zauberergesellschaft nicht immer so war?"

„Wenn nicht ständig deinen Kopf in Bücher versenken und dich mal umsehen würdest, würdest du vielleicht erkennen, dass die Welt so _ist",_ gab Ron zurück. Harry stöhnte.

„Wenn du ab und zu in ein Buch sehen würdest, hättest du vielleicht nicht dauernd so viel Ärger!"

„Ärger? Du hast fast genauso viele Verweise wie ich..."

„Könnt ihr zwei nicht mal still sein?", fuhr Percy Weasley sie plötzlich an und lehnte sich weiter unten am Tisch in ihre Richtung. „Manche von uns müssen lernen!"

„Braver, braver Percy." George kicherte, als er sich ihnen gegenüber niederließ und sofort dazu überging, seine Mit-Tunichtgute zu verteidigen. „Als ob fünf Minuten vor dem Unterricht einen Unterschied für deine Noten ausmachen würden, oh perfekter Vertrauensschüler Percy."

Percy warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, doch Fred verhinderte seine Antwort elegant, indem er ihm ‚versehentlich' auf den Fuß trat. „Oh! Große Entschuldigung! Waren das deine Füße?"

„Allerdings waren das meine Füße, du tollpatschige Entschuldigung von einem Bruder", schnappte Percy. „Wenn ihr sechs-", Lee war ebenfalls dazu gekommen, „nicht ruhig seid, spreche ich mit Professor Fletcher."

Fred verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich. „Werd erwachsen, Percy."

„Erwachsen?", wiederholte Percy. „Wer bist du denn, dass du..."

„He!", rief Lee aus. „Ist das dein Vater, Harry?"

Köpfe drehten sich, und der Streit war vergessen. Immerhin, James Potter mochte für Harry nur sein Vater sein, für jeden anderen am Tisch war er ein Held. Obwohl die Weasleys und Hermine ihn zuvor schon getroffen hatten, konnten sie von ihm nur als von einer Berühmtheit denken, und der wichtigste Auror des Ministeriums besuchte Hogwarts nicht einfach so zum Spaß. Tatsächlich hatte James Potter gerade die Große Halle betreten und Harrys Tag noch sehr viel merkwürdiger werden lassen. Ihm folgten Remus Lupin und ein weiteres vertrautes Gesicht.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Ron.

„Peter Pettigrew", erwiderte Harry und fragte sich, wann Peter nach England zurückgekehrt sein mochte. Soweit er wusste, hatte er zuletzt Norwegen besucht... dann jedoch wieder, wenn der mysteriöse Zauberer tatsächlich Sirius Black war, konnte Harry seine Anwesenheit verstehen.

„Der Rumtreiber?", fragte George sofort. Harry nickte.

„Wow." Freds Augenbrauen hoben sich, und die Zwillinge tauschten Blicke, während die drei Rumtreiber sich am Lehrertisch niederließen.

Harry hörte jedoch nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen starrte er seine Eltern und ihre alten Freunde an, beobachtete auch, dass vertrauliche Worte zwischen Peter und Snape gewechselt wurden. Die beiden Männer schienen sich merkwürdig wohl miteinander zu fühlen und erregten daher seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auch Remus und sein Vater unterhielten sich, und er sah, wie Professor und sein Dad sich einvernehmlich zunickten. Seine Mutter ihrerseits saß mit merkwürdig zufriedener Miene zwischen Peter und Snape und schien sich in der Gesellschaft der unterschiedlichen Zauberer äußerst wohl zu fühlen; sie lächelte leicht, als ihre beiden Sitznachbarn zu einer Art Abmachung zu kommen schienen. Doch am meisten interessierte ihn sein Vater; James Potter schien erschöpft, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und verstrubbeltes Haar, wie es nur von einer schlaflosen Nacht stammen konnte. Dennoch strahlten seine braunen Augen, und das Lächeln, das er Hogwarts' Schulleiter schenkte, wirkte aufrichtig. Als er einen Augenblick innehielt und Harrys Blick traf, winkte er fröhlich.

Das entschied es. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass er es schaffen konnte - knapp. Er murmelte etwas davon, sein Exemplar von _Die Dunklen Künste: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung _vergessen zu haben, erhob sich vom Tisch und hastete in Richtung des Gryffindorturms. Dort angekommen begann er in seinem Koffer zu wühlen, bis er den alten Tarnumhang seines Dads fand.

Wenn sie es ihm nicht sagten, würde er es eben selbst herausfinden.

* * *

Die Welt drehte sich, und erst ein energisches Ringen konnte sie anhalten. Die letzten zwölf Stunden waren mindestens erhellend gewesen. Eine leise Stimme sagte ihm, dass sich alles geändert hatte. Nichts war mehr dasselbe. Oder vielleicht...? Vielleicht hatte sich nichts geändert, und alles war, wie es sein sollte. Visionen von Dunkelheit - und Licht - von Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft - jagten ihn. Alles war anders. Alles hatte sich geändert. 

Albus Dumbledore blinzelte, und als es nichts nützte, schüttelte er den Kopf in dem nutzlosen Versuch, ihn zu klären. Teilweise half es, aber er hatte vor so vielen Jahren gelernt, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, die Visionen loszuwerden, darin bestand, sie einfach vorbeiziehen zu lassen - doch dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Nicht jetzt. Zu viel veränderte sich. Oder alles war gleich geblieben. Ungebrochene Versprechen hatten die Fähigkeit, das Schicksal zu ändern. Er blinzelte erneut, und in kaum zu unterdrückender Frustration erhob er sich, um in seinem Büro auf und ab zu schreiten.

Er hasste die Visionen.

Er war kein Seher; tatsächlich war er alles andere als das. Er besaß weder das Talent, noch den Charakter für die Wahrsagerei. Dennoch war er anders, hauptsächlich auf eine Art, die niemand sich vorstellen konnte und die noch weniger verstanden. Und er sah nicht die Zukunft - oder besser, manchmal sah er sie, doch er verstand sie nur selten. Er sah nur Bilder, Versatzstücke, die er nach bestem Wissen zusammenfügte. Er griff nach Strohhalmen und hoffte, betete, dass er nicht falsch lag. Er hatte sich zu oft geirrt und ebenso oft daneben gelegen. In der wichtigsten aller Einschätzungen hatte er falsch gelegen, und Dumbledore war nicht sicher, ob seine Welt deswegen besser oder schlechter dran war.

Aber er war kein Seher. Seine Kräfte waren sehr viel älter und weit weniger willkommen. Außerdem mächtiger - doch daran versuchte er nicht zu denken. Dumbledore war kein Mann, dem es nach Macht verlangte, es sei denn, sie könnte den Krieg beenden.

Während er auf und ab ging, dachte er nach, und sein Kopf klärte sich langsam. _Beenden...?_ Unbewusst spielte seine Linke mit der Spitze seines langen Bartes, und er fragte sich, warum er ihn eigentlich so lang trug. Vielleicht, weil die Leute von einem so erwürdigen, alten Zauberer langes, silbernes Haar erwarteten? Er hatte zu viel Zeit in seinem Leben darauf vergeudet, den Erwartungen anderer Leute zu entsprechen. Dann jedoch brauchten sie einen weisen, alten Führer. _Aber beenden? Ist das wirklich möglich, nach einer so langen Zeit?_ Die unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten schossen ihm durch den Kopf, und Dumbledores Gedanken schweiften weit in die Zukunft - doch dann zog er die Vergangenheit in Betracht und eine Prophezeiung, die sie alle für hinfällig gehalten hatten. Schließlich forderte die Gegenwart seine Aufmerksamkeit und führte seine Gedanken nach Hogwarts zurück.

Zurück zu einem Mann, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er zuvor brechen würde.

* * *

Zu Harrys Unglück schnitt ihm eine allzu vertraute Gestalt den Weg zum Krankenflügel ab. Vorsichtig wich er zur Seite aus, versuchte mitten im Gehen innezuhalten und keine weiteren Geräusche zu verursachen, doch ihr Stirnrunzeln sagte ihm, dass er entdeckt war. Wie hatte sie es herausgefunden? Harry wollte fragen, wusste es aber besser. Vielleicht irrte er sich ja. Vielleicht...? 

„Runter mit dem Umhang, Harry", sagte seine Mutter ernst.

Woher hatte sie es gewusst? Seufzend folgte er ihrer Aufforderung, doch Lily musste seinen niedergeschlagenen Blick bemerkt haben. Sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Deine Schuhe, Liebling", erklärte sie. „Du musst vorsichtiger mit diesem Umhang sein." Harry seufzte. „Außerdem habe ich gesehen, dass du die Große Halle verlassen hast."

Wütend zerknitterte er den Umhang in seiner Hand. Diesmal hatte er ihm herzlich wenig genützt. „Warum spricht niemand mit mir?", fragte er. „Ich will doch nur wissen, was los ist."

Unerwartet lächelte sie. Normalerweise kam Harry mit diesem Tonfall nicht durch, insbesondere nicht bei seinen Eltern, die ihn sehr liebten, aber sicher nicht verwöhnten. Normalerweise war ihre Reaktion das absolute Gegenteil. „Du hättest einfach fragen können."

„Was?"

„Harry, es mag Zeiten geben, in denen wir es für das Beste halten, dir etwas zu verschweigen, aber dein Vater und ich würden dich nicht von Sirius fernhalten. Er ist dein Pate."

„Oh." Er schluckte reumütig. Es sah ganz danach aus, als habe er zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, Regeln zu brechen, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass manchmal eine Frage ausreichte.

Doch seine Mutter lächelte lediglich erneut und drückte ihn an sich. „Komm mit, Harry. Besuchen wir deinen Paten."

* * *

Bisher hatte Harry den Krankenflügel stets als ruhigen Ort erlebt - immerhin handelte es sich um Madam Pomfreys Domäne, und sie rang sie mit eiserner Faust um Frieden und Stille. Momentan war es jedoch alles andere als ruhig; Harrys Vater saß auf dem Bettrand und japste vor Lachen, mit strahlenden Augen. 

„Erinnert ihr euch an das eine Mal", fragte er gerade. „als wir die Stühle der Slytherins dazu verhext haben..."

„...jeden in die Luft zu stoßen, der sich darauf setzte", vervollständigte Peter grinsend. „Und als sie diesen Gegenzauber versuchten... oh, das war perfekt!"

„Diese Regenbogenfarben standen ihnen gut, muss ich zugeben", fügte Remus trocken hinzu. Dann entfuhr dem Schulleiter ein fieses Kichern. „Insbesondere Snape..."

„Oh, aber vergesst nicht Averys Versuche, Rache zu nehmen", warf Peter ein. „Ich habe nie so einen miserablen Streich erlebt..."

„Außer deinem Versuch, in der ersten Klasse Rodolphus Lestrange zu verhexen", erinnerte eine leise Stimme ihn und lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bett. Er blinzelte unruhig, denn obwohl sein Pate (den sich lebendig vorzustellen immer noch schwierig war) noch immer blass, ausgelaugt und furchtbar abgemagert wirkte, hatte er einen Wandel durchgemacht. Jetzt lag etwas Lebendiges in seinen blauen Augen, und der Versuch eines Lächelns, so schmerzvoll es wirkte, veränderte sein Gesicht komplett. Zum ersten Mal erkannte Harry den Sirius Black aus der Kindheit seiner Eltern wieder.

„Das war kein richtiger Streich, das wisst ihr" Peter versuchte sich zu verteidigen, während die anderen lachten; schließlich gab er nach und schmunzelte selbst. „Und wärst du nicht gewesen..." Er verstummte, als Sirius Harry und seine Mutter musterte.

„Hallo Lily."

„Sirius..." Harry blieb zurück, während seine Mutter an das Bett schritt, sich auf eine Kante setzte und seine angebotene linke Hand in die ihre nahm. Ihre Stimme war sehr weich. „Wir verdanken dir so viel..."

„Nicht", unterbrach sie sein Pate ruhig, um den Einwurf abzuwehren. „Ich hatte die Diskussion schon mit James und werde sie nicht wiederholen. Ich hatte die Wahl, Lily, und ich würde mich wieder so entscheiden."

„Aber..."

„Nein." Seine Stimme mochte schwach sein, doch sie duldete keinen Widerspruch. Lily musste es ebenfalls gehört haben, denn sie seufzte.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Dann lass mich dir wenigstens danken."

Zunächst wirkte Sirius, als wolle er erneut abwehren, doch nach kurzem Schweigen lächelte er. „Bitte schön."

Harry sah seine Mutter lächeln, während sie sich nach vorne lehnte, um Sirius auf die Wange zu küssen; sein Vater jedoch schien weniger begeistert. „Wie kommt es", wollte James Potter wissen. „dass ich mit ihm diskutieren kann, bis ich blau anlaufe, und Lily kommt mit fünfzehn Worten davon?"

Peter schnaubte. „Willkommen im Eheleben, Krone."

„Man sollte meinen, du hättest dich daran gewöhnt", fügte Remus philosophisch hinzu.

Lily lächelte ihren Ehemann lediglich unschuldig an und erhob sich. Harry grinste, doch sein Dad war noch nicht bereit, das Feld zu räumen. Er warf Sirius einen schiefen Blick zu. „Also?"

„Sie hat netter gefragt." Etwas blitzte einen Moment lang in Sirius' Augen auf, doch bevor Harry herausfinden konnte, was es war, winkte seine Mutter ihn näher. Ihre Hände umfassten seine Schultern, als wolle sie ihn davon abhalten, sich zu verstecken, ein Drang, den er tatsächlich plötzlich verspürte.

„Sirius", sagte sie. „Ich möchte, dass du Harry kennen lernst."

Blaue Augen trafen seine und Harry versuchte, sich nicht unter dem Blick zu winden. Der beste Freund seines Dads starrte ihn an, als habe er nie zuvor einen Elfjährigen gesehen, schweigend und... wenn nicht schockiert, dann etwas Ähnliches. Harry für seinen Teil hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte - überhaupt, was sagte man zu einem Paten, den man für einen Großteil seines Lebens für tot gehalten hatte? In der langen entstehenden Pause legten sich alle Blicke im Raum auf ihn, und Harry wusste, dass er irgendetwas machen oder sagen sollte, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Schließlich brach jedoch Sirius die Stille.

„Du bist gewachsen", brachte er hervor.

Was in der Welt sollte er darauf antworten? Schließlich versuchte er es mit etwas Sicherem: „Es ist schön, dich zu treffen."

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, was?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Nicht wirklich", gab Harry zu.

„Das ist schon okay. Ich war manchmal dein Babysitter, als du noch klein warst..." Er lächelte schief. „Du hast mal meine Robe vollgekotzt, gerade als ich zur Arbeit musste... hat meinen Tag ziemlich interessant werden lassen." Die Erwachsenen schmunzelten.

„Was war dein Job?", fragte Harry interessiert. Er konnte sich an ein paar Bilder tief in seinem Gedächtnis erinnern, aber eine Arbeit hatte er nie mit seinem Paten assoziiert.

Die Augen des blassen Mannes huschten kurz zu James. „Ich war ein Auror, wie dein Vater."

„Oh."

„Also spielst du Quidditch, wie man so hört", fuhr Sirius fort, und Harry vergaß beinahe sein gesamtes Unbehagen. Er grinste.

„Japp. Ich bin der Sucher für Gryffindor, obwohl ich erst im ersten Jahr bin. Professor Fletcher lässt mich spielen, weil er mich für ein Naturtalent hält."

„Keine große Überraschung, wenn man an das Talent deines Vaters denkt", gab Sirius lächelnd zurück. „Und ich habe auch gehört, dass du und ein paar Freunde es geschafft habt, euch in ernsthafte... Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, hier in Hogwarts."

Harry erinnerte sich gerade rechtzeitig daran, dass Remus der Leiter dieser Schule war, bevor er eine spontane Antwort geben konnte. „Wir ... ähm... knüpfen an ein paar Traditionen an, ja."

„Oh Gott, Sirius, jetzt ermutige ihn nicht auch noch", warf Remus ein.

„Warum denn nicht, Moony?", fragte sein Pate unschuldig. „Außerdem kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass man dich erst ermutigen musste..."

„Ich bin jetzt der Schulleiter, falls du es schon wieder vergessen hast!"

Sirius' Augen funkelten. „Ups."

Wieder brachen sie in Gelächter aus, und Harry erkannte plötzlich, wie viel potentiellen Spaß sein Pate bedeuten könnte. Sirius hielt den Rekord für das häufigste Nachsitzen in einem Jahr nicht umsonst, vermutete er, und außerdem... Offenbar hatte Remus den gleichen Gedanken, denn während die anderen lachten, stöhnte er. Schließlich wurde Lily wieder ernst.

„Ihr wisst aber, so schön es ist, wieder zusammen zu sein - wir sollten nicht alle hier sein. Unsere Anwesenheit in Hogwarts wird Sirius' Aufenthaltsort unzweifelhaft an Voldemort verraten..."

„Er weiß bereits, wo er ist."

Die dunkle Stimme gehörte zu Snape, dessen Silhouette nun in der Tür erkennbar war; seine schwarze Robe und der passende Tonfall ließen seine Gestalt beinahe noch bedrohlicher und böse als sonst wirken. Harry starrte ihn an und fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, während Snape weiter sprach. „Entschuldigt, dass ich dieses rührende Familientreffen unterbreche, aber er weiß es bereits."

„Woher?", fragte Peter vorsichtig.

„Von mir." Der stellvertretende Schulleiter betrat den Raum und nickte den Anwesenden knapp zu. Eine unangenehme Stille kam auf, in der scheinbar niemand sprechen wollte, und Harry sprach, bevor jemand ihn aufhalten konnte, voller Zorn und Entrüstung.

„Was?", fragte er. „Sie haben es ihm gesagt? Aber das heißt, dass Sie ein..."

„Natürlich bin ich ein Todesser", unterbrach Snape ihn mitten im Satz, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich nach Lily um, doch Harry gab ihm den Gefallen zurück und unterbrach ihn seinerseits. Seine Gedanken rasten, während er sich fragte, warum niemand etwas tat. Hatten sie nicht zugehört? Wut schwang in seinen Worten mit, und es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er zu einem Lehrer sprach.

„Sie Verrä..."

Snape grollte. „Halt den Mund, du närrischer Junge", schnappte er. „Sprich nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst."

„Severus!", fuhr Harry Mutter scharf dazwischen.

Der stellvertretende Schulleiter hielt inne. „Entschuldigt, Lily, James." Doch seine Augen blieben dunkel. „Vielleicht könnten wir fortfahren, wenn sich keine Kinder mehr im Raum befinden."

„Die Chance hast du bereits vertan, Severus", erwiderte Harrys Vater besorgt. Er wirkte plötzlich sehr müde. „Wenn überhaupt, soll er alles wissen und nicht nur die Hälfte."

„Und dann rennt er los und erzählt die Sache seinen unausstehlichen kleinen Freunden?" Snapes dunkle Augen richteten sich nun auf Harry, der dagegen ankämpfte, sowohl zurückzuzucken als auch vor Wut zu explodieren - beides verlockende Optionen. Der sehr feste Griff der Hand seines Vaters, die sich nun auf seine Schulter legte, sagte ihm jedoch, dass sie gleichermaßen schlechte Ideen waren. Was war das mit Snape? Und warum nur hasste er ihn so sehr?

„Ich weiß, wie man ein Geheimnis bewahrt", gab er säuerlich zurück.

„Genug." Remus' strenge Stimme kam allen möglichen Antworten zuvor, und tatsächlich hatten sowohl Harrys Eltern als auch Snape den Mund bereits geöffnet - wobei Harry nicht wusste, ob seine Eltern ihn oder den Zaubertränkelehrer hatten zurechtweisen wollen. Er runzelte die Stirn. _Er ist ein Todesser. Er ist einer von ihnen. Er ist einer von denen, die meine Großeltern getötet haben, bevor ich sie auch nur kennen lernen konnte. Und von denen, die praktisch jeden Tag versuchen, meinen Vater zu töten. _Überraschenderweise war es Sirius Black, der in seiner müden, schwachen Stimme sprach.

„Das bedeutet wohl, dass du mich töten sollst."

Er schien merkwürdig unbeeindruckt von der Aussicht.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich nicht. Aber ein anderer wird es mit Sicherheit versuchen."

„Wie beruhigend", gab Sirius trocken zurück, doch Harry sah die Sorge im Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Ich kann ein paar Auroren herbeordern..."

„Nein", gab Sirius ruhig zurück. „Warum Snape demaskieren, wenn es nicht nötig ist? Hogwarts ist sicher. Und ich bin nicht inkompetent, James, sondern verletzt."

„Und zwar schwer genug, dass nicht noch mehr dazu kommen musst", konterte Harrys Vater.

Harry beobachtete, wie ihre Blicke sich trafen und ein schweigender Kampf entbrannte, als beide forderten, dass der andere nachgab - was allerdings keiner von ihnen tat. Blaue Augen brannten in braune, und schließlich spürte er, dass Sirius gewann, trotz des Schmerzes und der Erschöpfung in seinem Blick.

„Ich habe so lange überlebt", erwiderte Sirius ruhig. „Und ich werde nicht wegen so ein paar milchzahnigen Todessern sterben." Er warf Snape einen alles andere als freundlichen Blick zu. „Nichts für ungut."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte der Todesser trocken. „Mir ist erst gestern der letzte Milchzahn ausgefallen."

Ein paar der Erwachsenen schmunzelten, und Harry fühlte, wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Unterkiefer verlor. Hatte Snape gerade einen Witz gemacht? Völlig unmöglich. Aber sie waren nicht auf ihn wütend, und sie waren auch nicht überrascht, und das bedeutete...

„Sie sind ein Spion?", platzte er heraus.

„Bewundernswerte logische Deduktion, Mr. Potter", antwortete der stellvertretende Schulleiter sarkastisch.

Er öffnete schon den Mund, doch sein Vater hielt ihn mit warnendem Druck auf seiner Schulter vom Sprechen ab. Dann wandte James sich wieder an Snape. „Dank dir, Severus."

„Tu nichts Dummes, Black", wandte Snape sich als Antwort an Sirius. „Ich will deine Beerdigung nicht ein zweites Mal besuchen müssen."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du auf der ersten warst."

„Völlig richtig. War ich nicht." Mit diesen Worten fuhr der Professor so rasch herum, wie er gekommen war, verließ den Raum jedoch gemäßigteren Schrittes. Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, sprach Lily.

„Nun ja, ich muss zur Arbeit..."

„Ich ebenfalls." Peter erhob sich. „Gehen wir zusammen?"

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Lily. „James...?"

„Ich kümmere mich darum." Harrys Vater nickte, und irgendwie konnte er das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass sie ihn meinten. Manchmal fühlte er sich wie ein Pingpongball der Muggel, der zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her gespielt wurde. „Wir sehen uns später, in Ordnung, Sirius?"

„Zähl drauf." Die beiden schlugen die Hände ineinander, und nachdem auch Harry sich von seinem Paten verabschiedet hatte, folgte er seinen Eltern und Peter aus dem Raum. Rasch schritten seine Mutter und Peter den Korridor hinab, unzweifelhaft auf den nächsten Kamin zuhaltend, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Harry jedoch folgte seinem Vater schweigend in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, bis sie sich in einem selten benutzten Klassenzimmer wiederfanden, der Harry niemals vorher aufgefallen war. Sein Vater zündete einen Schweigezauber, bevor er sich zu ihm umwandte.

„Du weißt, warum wir reden müssen, nicht wahr?"

Harry seufzte. „Professor Snape", erwiderte er unglücklich und wartete auf das Nicken seines Vaters. „Ich weiß, dass ich unhöflich war, Dad, ich war bloß so wütend..."

Doch sein Vater überraschte ihn, indem er auflachte. „Harry, die Welt hört nicht auf, sich zu drehen, nur weil zwischen dir und Snape ein paar unfreundliche Worte gefallen sind. In der Tat - wenn ein Snape und ein Potter sich in der Nähe des anderen wohl fühlen würden, würde ich eher vermuten, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Aber als dein Vater muss ich dich natürlich dazu ermahnen, deinen Lehrern angemessenen Respekt entgegen zu bringen."

„Ja, Dad." Wenigstens verstand ihn sein Vater. Er war in Dingen wie diesen sehr viel unkomplizierter als seine Mutter, und Harry wusste, dass er ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.

„Wie auch immer, das ist nicht, worüber wir reden müssen", fuhr sein Dad fort. „Was ich wirklich brauche, Harry, ist dein Versprechen, dass nur niemandem, nicht einmal Ron und Hermine erzählst, dass Professor Snape ein Spion ist. Es könnte ihn sein Leben kosten."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber er ist ein Todesser."

„Schon. Aber er ist auf unserer Seite, sogar schon seit sehr langer Zeit."

All die kleinen Merkwürdigkeiten begannen einen Sinn zu ergeben, insbesondere Snapes kleine mitternächtliche Reise kurz vor Weihnachten... „Heißt das, Quirrell ist auch einer?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann", erwiderte sein Vater nach kurzem Zögern. Sein Lächeln, bemerkte er, war völlig verschwunden.

„Das ist eine Angelegenheit des Phönixordens, nicht wahr?" Harry seufzte.

„Davon solltest du überhaupt nichts wissen, Harry."

„Ich habe Ohren, Dad. Und Augen", kommentierte er. „Ich bin elf, weißt du."

James schmunzelte und zerzauste ihm das Haar, nur um sich ein Knurren Harrys einzuhandeln. „Das bist du allerdings. Versprichst du, das Geheimnis für dich zu behalten?"

„Ja. Ich verspreche es, Dad."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	23. Kapitel 22: Mit allen Mitteln

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4. Der Fanclub steuert nur die Übersetzung bei und verdient auch kein Geld, nicht mal an Mitgliedsbeiträgen, denn so etwas haben wir nicht. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für... ähm, das Review. He, ihr dürft auch mehrmals „Weiter so! Tolle Übersetzung!" schreiben, ihr müsst das nicht nur einmal machen ;-). Wir bitten in Demut um ein paar Reviews und wünschen viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

_

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 22: Mit allen Mitteln

* * *

Obwohl eine gewisse Anspannung im Raum lag, die alle Lehrer zu teilen schienen, ging der Unterricht wie gewohnt weiter. Gerüchte überschwemmten das gesamte Schloss, nach denen es sich bei dem mysteriösen Zauberer im Krankenflügel um Sirius Black handelte, frisch aus Askaban entkommen und neuer Anführer der Liste von Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem. Manche hielten die Geschichte natürlich für völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen, doch es gab andere (darunter Harry), die es besser wussten. Natürlich hatte er die Neuigkeit Hermine und Ron mitgeteilt und Georg und Fred gar nicht erst mitteilen müssen - die Zwillinge hatten es selbst erraten, und was sie wussten, wusste Lee Jordan. Daher waren die Tunichtgute den anderen voraus und konnten nur über Malfoy und seine Freunde lachen, als sie behaupteten, dass niemand je aus Askaban entkommen könnte.

In der ersten Woche besuchte Harry seinen Paten dreimal, zunächst gemeinsam mit Remus, später alleine. Sirius' Verhalten schwankte auf merkwürdige Weise im Extrem: Es gab Zeiten, in denen er lachte und Witze riss wie während seines ersten Besuchs mit den anderen, dann waren da andere, in denen er still wurde, seine Blicke in der Ferne lagen und seine persönliche Hölle seinen Geist gefangen nahm. Harry fragte nie und Sirius erzählte nichts, doch er verstand, dass der alte Freund seines Vaters an Orten gewesen war, an denen seine Alpträume wahr wurden, und selbst an noch dunkleren, wo einfache Alpträume Utopien waren. Davon abgesehen ging das Leben in Hogwarts weiter. Der Schulalltag kehrte schleichend zurück, und das Leben wurde wieder so normal, wie es in einem Krieg zwischen den Hellen und Dunklen Künsten nur sein konnte.

Doch als dem Schulleiter eines Morgens ein anderer Mann in die Große Halle folgte, rann ein wiedererwachtes Wispern durch die Tischreihen. Er trug eine Robe von so dunklem Blau, dass sie beinahe schwarz wirkte, und schritt mit einem leichten Humpeln aus, um sein rechtes Bein zu schonen. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten noch immer hager, doch sie hatten jetzt mehr Farbe, und auch sein schulterlanges Haar wirkte voller. Sein Humor schien sich außerdem erholt zu haben, denn er diskutierte gutgelaunt mit Remus über irgendetwas.

„Ist er das?", fragte Fred zu seiner Rechten.

Harry grinste. „Japp."

Plötzlich wandte sich sein Pate zu ihm um und lächelte; Harry winkte als Antwort. Sirius' Lächeln verschwand jedoch schnell, als er einen giftigen Blick mit Professor Snape tauschte, und Harry beobachtete die beiden interessiert. Sie mochten auf derselben Seite stehen, waren aber mit Sicherheit keine Freunde - könnten Blicke töten, lägen sie beide bereits am Boden, ebenso wie jeder zwischen ihnen.

Snape lächelte höhnisch.

Sirius schnaubte.

Remus vermittelte.

* * *

„Setz dich." Der barsche Griff, der Sirius' Stuhl vom Lehrertisch wegrückte, verriet Remus' Ärger; der Schulleiter hatte sich - wie immer der Friedensstifter, sowohl damals in der Schule als auch heute - weise zwischen seinem alten Freund und seinem Stellvertreter platziert.

„Ich bin nicht invalide, Remus", brummte Sirius. Aber er setzte sich. Gegen diesen Gesichtsausdruck half keine Diskussion.

„Aber du bist nah genug dran", erwiderte sein Freund ruhig. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du das Bein nicht verloren hast, weißt du?"

Sirius seufzte. Der komplizierte Bruch und eine alte Infektion hatten Poppy beinahe dazu gebracht, es zu amputieren, und die Tatsache, dass er noch immer humpelte, war genug, um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. „Ich weiß."

„Ein Jammer", murmelte Snape zu Remus' Linker. Sirius überraschte der Einwurf kaum, doch der Schulleiter fuhr herum, um den anderen anzusehen.

„Ich werde während meines Frühstücks keinen Kleinkrieg um mich herum dulden", zischte er. „Benehmt euch zivilisiert."

Erstaunlicherweise gab Snape nach. Aber sein Blick blieb finster. „Das werde ich, wenn dein hitzköpfiger Freund darauf verzichtet, mich zu provozieren."

Provozieren? Sirius hätte beinahe laut gelacht, konnte sich jedoch rechtzeitig zügeln. Zehn wunderbare Jahre lang hatte er kein Wort mit Snape gewechselt; er hatte nicht die Absicht, den Bastard jetzt zu provozieren... oder zumindest nicht beim Frühstück. Nebenbei erschienen kindische Beleidigungen oder Streiche, in die er oder Snape sich verwickeln lassen könnten, nach einer Dekade in Voldemorts Händen sehr, sehr unwichtig. Er hob lediglich die Augenbrauen. „Mit Vergnügen."

Der bedeutungsvolle Blick Remus' sagte Sirius, dass er die Implikationen hinter seiner Antwort gelesen hatte, und er bedeutete etwa _Ich hasse euch zwei Narren, aber ich habe größere Probleme als euch. _Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Snape sich um und verwickelte Mundungus Fletcher in ein Gespräch, eindeutig entschlossen, Sirius' bloße Existenz ab sofort zu ignorieren - was ihm ganz gut passte. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich daran zu erinnern, wie man ein normales Leben führte, als dass er Severus Snape als Ausgleich benötigt hätte.

Das Frühstück erschien im wortwörtlichen Augenblick - anderswo als typische Hauselfenart von Hogwarts bekannt: perfekt. Sirius wäre freilich jedes halbwegs normale Essen perfekt vorgekommen; er hatte die gesamte letzte Woche auf dem Krankenflügel damit verbracht, sich daran zu erinnern, wie richtiges Essen schmeckte. Was man ihm in den letzten Jahren zugestanden hatte, war den Namen kaum wert gewesen, und der Reichtum der Speisen von Hogwarts konnte seinen unvorbereiteten Magen noch immer Purzelbäume schlagen lassen. Daher wählte Sirius sein Frühstück sehr bedacht aus, während er dem gedämpften Murmeln der Unterhaltungen überall in der Großen Halle lauschte und darüber nachsann, wie wenig sich eigentlich verändert hatte.

In Askaban, wo er fünf höllische Jahre verbracht hatte (und dabei die zweifelhafte Ehre erlangte, als erster Gefangener Voldemorts auf die Insel überführt zu werden) war ihm schwer gefallen sich daran zu erinnern, dass es eine Welt abseits der Zellentrakte gab. Zum Ende hin war es beinahe unmöglich geworden... bis er Peters Stimme hörte und eine Verbitterung in ihm aufstieg, die er für beinahe unmöglich gehalten hatte. Doch er hatte seinem Freund vergeben, nicht zuletzt, weil die anderen Rumtreiber es so nötig hatten. Peter hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, wenngleich sie ein wenig spät gekommen war - Sirius konnte seinen Gefährten nicht die Wiederherstellung ihres alten Bundes verweigern. In Wahrheit konnte er sie auch sich selbst nicht verweigern, denn nur der Gedanke an seine Freunde hatte ihn für eine so lange Zeit am Leben erhalten, zunächst in Voldemorts Privatresidenz, später in Askaban. Der Hölle.

Sirius schauderte, und er kämpfte um Selbstkontrolle. Er wollte nicht damit umgehen müssen. Nicht jetzt, wo die Sonne schien und die Kinder in der Halle lachten. Lachen - Hoffnung - Unschuld. Aller drei war er zu lange beraubt gewesen, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob er sie je zurückerlangen konnte.

Da waren natürlich diese Momente. Er hatte sich selbst überrascht, als er an diesem ersten Tag mit James, Remus und Peter gelacht hatte. Natürlich waren sie sehr viel ausgelassener gewesen als er, doch er hatte gelächelt, ohne sich bewusst anstrengen zu müssen. Die heilende Macht von Freundschaft war erstaunlich - und dennoch, trotz aller Fortschritte, die er machte, wusste Sirius, dass es nicht genug war. Er war weit davon entfernt, geheilt zu sein, und so würde es noch für eine lange Zeit bleiben. Er kannte seine Ängste. Mit nichts als ihrer Gesellschaft hatte er immerhin ein Jahrzehnt lang leben müssen.

_Schmerzen._

Nur ein Augenzwinkern, und er war wieder dort.

„_Sag es mir", forderte die kalte Stimme, doch wie immer verweigerte er sich der Antwort. Er musste stark sein, um seine Freunde zu schützen, für James..._

„_Sag es!"_

_Schmerz._

„_Ich werde... meine Freunde... nicht verraten." Und wieder Schmerzen. Er kannte sie bereits, aber dennoch erzitterte seine Seele bei den Versuchen, nicht unter dem Angriff zu zerbrechen. Er konnte ihm widerstehen. Er musste._

_Eine kalte, so kalte Hand in seinem Gesicht._

„_Verrat? Was ist schon Verrat an Freunden, die dich zum Sterben zurückgelassen haben?"_

„Sirius?"

So plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war, fand er sich in der Realität wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht an den genauen Zeitpunkt dieser speziellen Szene erinnern; eine Million Möglichkeiten kamen in Frage. Voldemort hatte es verzweifelt nach den Potters verlangt. So war es noch heute.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Remus' Hand lag auf seiner Schulter, und Sirius musste sich zwingen, nicht zurückzuweichen. Noch immer versuchte er zu verinnerlichen, dass eine Berührung nicht notwendigerweise mit Schmerz verbunden sein musste.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er langsam und blinzelte die wieder aufsteigenden Erinnerungen ein weiteres Mal zurück. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Gut..."

Die wortlose Frage, das wortlose Angebot. _Wir sind da, wenn du uns brauchst, _sagte Remus' besorgter Blick, und um seinen Freund zu erleichtern, zwang Sirius sich zu einem Lächeln. Er wusste es. Er verstand es sogar. Aber er war nicht dafür bereit. Es war viel zu lange her. Remus drückte freundlich seine Schulter, dann war er die Berührung los. Remus verstand Ängste. Er sah den seinen monatlich entgegen.

Doch das Schweigen zwischen ihnen hielt an und wurde unangenehm. Remus wusste offenbar nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte - ebenso, wie Sirius sich erst noch daran gewöhnen musste, wieder menschlich zu sein. Ja, sie waren Brüder - doch dieser Bruder war eine ganze Weile weg gewesen. Schließlich konnte er die Stille nicht länger ertragen und sprach leise.

„Es ist merkwürdig", sann er nach. „Wie sich so viel ändern und gleichzeitig dasselbe bleiben kann."

„Manches bleibt für immer erhalten", antwortete Remus nachdenklich. In jenem anderen Leben hatten sie das oft gesagt.

„Das hoffe ich", murmelte Sirius.

Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum. Er wusste wirklich, dass er essen musste, doch er hatte nicht viel Hunger; Pomfrey würde ihm eine Lektion wie der liebe Herrgott persönlich halten, wenn sie sehen würde, wie wenig er aß. Glücklicherweise hielt sie sich gerade nicht in der Großen Halle auf, und Sirius war frei. Er wusste, dass er Gewicht zurückerlangen musste (was ihm teilweise auch schon gelungen war, herzlichen Dank), doch gerade jetzt, wenn er auf all die lachenden Schüler hinabsah - Schatten seiner eigenen glücklicheren Vergangenheit, an der er sich so lange festgehalten hatte -, verging ihm einfach der Appetit. Einerseits erleichterte ihn zu sehen, dass selbst in diesen dunklen Zeiten das Leben in Hogwarts weiterging... andererseits jedoch, wenn seine Blicke den Tisch der Slytherins streiften, erinnerte er sich daran, wie viele seiner Klassenkameraden dem Pfad der Dunklen Künste gefolgt waren, und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele dieser Kinder in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern treten würden.

Er hoffte, dass es nicht viele sein würden, wäre aber nicht so naiv, darauf zu wetten. Doch wie damals bildete Hogwarts auch heute den Ort dazwischen, die neutrale Zone - fest an der Seite des Ministeriums und doch eine Schule für sie alle. Hier wurden die Entscheidungen ihrer Leben getroffen. Am Tag seines Abschlusses, als so viele Wege eingeschlagen wurden, hatte Dumbledore gesprochen: _„Heute verlasst ihr uns und betretet eine Welt, die sich so sehr von der unterscheidet, die ihr vor sieben Jahren verlassen habt. Ihr seid nun Männer und Frauen, fähig, eure eigenen Entscheidungen zu fällen. Und es mag ein Tag kommen, sei es schon bald oder erst in ferner Zukunft, an dem ihr euch entscheiden müsst zwischen dem richtigen und dem einfachen Weg..."_

Er hatte sich entschieden. Wie es viele andere getan hatten.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus wieder.

Er wandte leicht den Kopf. „Ja?"

„Ich muss gehen", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Severus und ich haben in einer halben Stunde eine Verabredung mit Crouch."

„Crouch?", wiederholte er verwirrt.

„Stellvertretender Zaubereiminister."

So vieles hatte sich verändert... „Wer leitet jetzt die AMS?"

„Arabella Figg."

Weil Moody tot war. Er wusste das nur zu genau. Voldemort hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er es von ihm persönlich erfuhr, vor vier Jahren. Es handelte sich um eine seiner deutlichsten Erinnerungen an Askaban, wenn er den Schmerz beiseite ließ. Der Mord an den stärksten unter ihnen hatte Voldemort stets mit Freude erfüllt. Und Alastor war sein Mentor gewesen, vor so vielen Jahren. Erinnerungen... Er brachte nur ein „Oh" hervor.

„Kommst du zurecht?", fragte Remus besorgt.

Ärger blitzte in ihm auf. Für einen Augenblick musste Sirius den Drang unterdrücken, in anzufahren - _verdammt, ich bin kein Invalider!_ -, doch er biss sich auf die Zunge. Remus fragte nur, weil er sich um ihn sorgte, und es wäre unfreundlich, deshalb zu streiten. Umsorgt zu werden war zu einem so fremdartigen Gefühl geworden... „Ja, mir geht es gut."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ich bin sicher, Moony." Nun schwang in seiner Stimme doch der Anflug einer Warnung mit. Er würde es Remus trotzdem nicht zu weit treiben lassen, auch wenn er doch noch ein paar abschwächende Worte hinzufügte. „Gleich nach dem Frühstück verschwinde ich ins Bett, versprochen."

Eine Augenbraue wölbte sich; nur Remus konnte Zweifel so elegant und höflich ausdrücken.

„Wirklich. Ich habe es schon Pomfrey versprochen, und wenn ich mich weigere, verhext sie mich für den Rest der Woche", stellte er klar.

Remus lächelte. „Ah. Ich verstehe."

„Darauf könnte ich wetten", brummte Sirius, als sein Freund sich erhob.

„Gehen wir, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter höflich.

„In der Tat", gab Snape trocken zurück. Remus nickte Sirius zum Abschied, doch Snape ignorierte ihn noch immer völlig und bewies, dass sich wirklich nicht alles verändert hatte. Ein befremdetes Lächeln zuckte in Sirius Mundwinkeln, doch er schüttelte den Kopf über seinen eigenen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor. Wenn schon sonst nichts, hatten zehn Jahre Voldemort ihn in einen höllischen Zyniker verwandelt.

Langsam leerte sich der Lehrertisch, als Professoren gingen und sich auf ihren Unterricht vorbereiteten. Zuletzt blieben lediglich Sirius, Sprout und Quirrell zurück. Sprout, überlegte er, musste ihre Gewächshäuser wohl nicht weiter vorbereiten (schwer möglich mit Pflanzen), doch der armen Frau schien es rasch unbehaglich zu werden, denn sie ergriff nur Minuten nach Fletchers Abgang die Flucht. Natürlich war Sirius nicht gerade ein Alleinunterhalter - ganz im Gegenteil, so beschäftigt wie er damit war, in die Ferne zu starren und mit der Welt um ihn herum zurecht zu kommen -, und Quirrell war nicht besser, wenn man seine zurückliegenden stotternden Gesprächsversuche als Grundlage nahm. Daher blieb Sirius nach dem Verschwinden der plumpen Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs in angenehmem Schweigen zurück, er nahe der Tischmitte, Quirrell ganz am Ende an der linken Tischseite. Seiner Meinung nach die perfekte Situation.

Halbherzig kaute er auf seinen Eiern herum, bis er beschloss, dass sie mehr Salz vertragen konnten. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er den nächsten Salzstreuer jedoch leichter vor, als er kurze Zeit zuvor noch gewesen war - leer. Sirius stöhnte innerlich. _Warum ich?_ Seufzend wandte er sich zu Quirrell um und entdeckte am anderen Ende des Tisches tatsächlich einen weiteren Salzstreuer.

„Würden Sie mir bitte das Salz geben?", fragte er.

„Nat...natürlich", antwortete der Professor, und Sirius fragte sich, wie die Schüler zwischen all dem Stottern etwas lernen sollten. Musste völlig unverständlich sein... Mit einem beiläufigen Winken seines Zauberstabs ließ Quirrell den Salzstreuer sachte in seine Richtung gleiten.

Lange begrabene Instinkte flackerten auf. Anstatt ihn zu berühren, hob Sirius sein Orangensaftglas, um die Reise des Salzstreuers zu stoppen. Ein sanftes Klingen ertönte, als Glas auf Glas traf, und Sirius musste sich bewusst anstrengen, um sich dem Lehrer beiläufig zuzuwenden.

„Danke sehr", sagte er höflich, obwohl seine Instinkte beinahe nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrieen. Scharfe Wachsamkeit kitzelte in seinem Nacken. Vorsichtig leerte Sirius sein Glas in einem Zug und platzierte es wieder an genau derselben Stelle, an der es zuvor gestanden hatte.

Ein Schaudern glitt seinen Rücken hinab, und er fühlte es. Fühlte sie... die Dunklen Künste. Desto länger er ihnen ausgesetzt gewesen war, umso sensibler war er dafür geworden...

Wieder nahm ein Instinkt ihm das Denken ab, und als er Bewegung im Augenwinkel bemerkte, glitt Sirius von seinem Stuhl und nach unten, in der Hoffnung, den Tisch als temporären Schild benutzen zu können. Seine heilenden Knochen jaulten protestierend. Rotes Licht schoss über seinen Kopf hinweg und sein Stuhl explodierte, so dass Holzsplitter in alle Richtungen davon stoben - ein paar trafen ihn, doch es kümmerte ihn kaum - Schüler schrieen und riefen - Quirrell war auf den Beinen.

Sirius griff nach Remus' Stuhl und warf ihn mit aller Kraft. In seinem geschwächten Zustand hätte er Quirrell niemals treffen können, doch es war Ablenkung genug. Der Todesser - er musste ein Todesser sein! - ließ sich ablenken und ließ das Möbelstück implodieren, bevor er sich wieder Sirius zuwandte. _Oh scheiße._ Das erste Duell nach zehn Jahren, und er hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. _Ich bin so was von tot. _Dann verlangsamte sich die Welt, und er spürte seine Schmerzen nicht mehr. Instinkte und Erfahrung erwachten zu Leben.

„_Stupor_!"

Er rollte sich ab, dankte seinem Glücksstern, dass Quirrell offenbar nicht vorhatte, ihn zu töten, und der massive Lehrertisch wurde zu seiner Rettung. Ohne es wirklich so geplant zu haben, war Sirius beinahe unter dem Tisch zum Halt gekommen, und er bot einen Schutz vor Quirrell - doch nur für einen Augenblick. Unter der weißen Tischdecke sah er Füße, die das Tischende umrundeten, und erkannte, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. _Wo zur Hölle ist der ganze Rest hin, verdammt? _Die verbliebenen Schüler starrten sie vermutlich nur an, aber sie waren nur Kinder, die einen ihrer Lehrer im Kampf gegen irgendeinen Fremden beobachteten - falls sich einer von ihnen einmischte, dann wahrscheinlich nicht auf seiner Seite. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen betete Sirius inständig, dass sie diese eine Angelegenheit den Erwachsenen überlassen würden.

Ein völlig überflüssiger Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn: _Ich bringe Snape um! Eine nette Vorwarnung hat er mir da gegeben!_

In einer Weise vor sich hinknurrend, die auf unheimliche Weise an seine Animagusgestalt erinnerte, holte Sirius verzweifelt mit seiner Rechten aus und tastete die Tischoberfläche nach irgendetwas ab, was ihm nützlich sein konnte. An diesem Punkt war er gewillt, alles einzusetzen, seien es Platten, Gabeln oder Pfefferstreuer (nur bestimmt nicht dieser verdammte Salzstreuer, mit dem das ganze Debakel angefangen hatte und der ganz sicher irgendeinem Zweck diente), und endlich fanden seine Finger etwas Hartes und Dünnes.

Strandholz, sehr stabil, etwas um die elf Zoll.

Seine Finger umklammerten ihn, und nun war er voll konzentriert. Wie ein Wahnsinniger rollte Sirius unter dem Tisch hervor (der seine Bewegungen jetzt lediglich behindern würde) und ergriff noch in der Bewegung mit der Linken einen Teller. Mitsamt Sirius vormaligem Frühstück schoss es auf Quirrell zu und traf ihn dank nichts als außerordentlichem Glück mitten ins Gesicht, wobei Spiegeleier, Speck und Toast nach allen Seiten stoben. Wütend knurrend sprang der Professor zurück, für einen Augenblick geblendet.

Sirius' Gedanken jagten, während er in einer vertrauten knienden Haltung zum Stopp kam, die linke Hand balancierend erhoben, den Zauberstab dicht an seiner rechten Seite in Habachtstellung. Es war die unorthodoxe Duellhaltung, die er vor so vielen Jahren bevorzugt hatte - _Zauber, Zauber, ich brauch einen verdammten Zauber! _Sein Kopf war irritierend leer, und er konnte nur hilflos fasziniert zusehen, wie ein weiteres Winken von Quirrells Zauberstab die Existenz seiner Frühstücksüberreste beendete. Dann fixierte er sich auf ihn, und sein Gehirn rastete ein, arbeitete wieder in uralten Bahnen, als es sich an Magie zu erinnern versuchte, die er seit zehn Jahren nicht benutzt hatte.

„_Impedimenta_!"Einst wäre er sehr viel kreativer gewesen, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Rumspielerei. Quirrell fror inmitten seiner Bewegung ein, kämpfte jedoch gegen den Fluch an, der nicht stark genug war, einen wachsamen und erfahrenen Zauber aufzuhalten.

Ihn lebend fangen zu wollen schien die Möglichkeiten des Lehrers einzuschränken. Entweder das, oder er war nicht sehr einfallsreich. „_Stup..._"

„_Everbero_!" Keine Zeit, nett zu sein. Sirius' Zauberstab schnalzte, und Quirrell flog in die Luft, bevor er hart genug gegen die Wand prallte, um eine Delle zu verursachen. Der Zauberer sollte nun eigentlich bewusstlos sein, doch er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, nachzusehen. „_Expelliarmus_!"

Quirrells Zauberstab schoss geschickt in seine linke Hand, und der Professor bewegte sich nicht. Wachsam erhob Sirius sich aus seiner hockenden Stellung, sich jetzt, wo es vorbei war, des pochenden Schmerzes in seinem rechten Bein bewusst. Er sah sich um, und die Zeit verlief wieder in normaler Geschwindigkeit. _Rumms._

Zu seiner Rechten schwang die Tür zu den Privaträumen der Lehrer berstend auf und enthüllte Remus, dem dichtauf Snape folgte, danach kam - _oha, der wird meinen Tag retten_ - Barty Crouch Senior, der stellvertretende Zaubereiminister. Sowohl Remus als auch Crouch hatten die Zauberstäbe angriffsbereit gezogen, obwohl sich Snape mit leeren Händen näherte... Erkenntnis dämmerte, und Sirius starrte auf den Zauberstab in seiner Rechten hinab. _Wie interessant..._ Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Snapes Stab ihm so gute Dienste würde leisten können - obwohl er sicher keine komplizierte Zauberei damit probieren würde, selbst wenn er nicht völlig außer Übung wäre. Aber für einfache Zauber...

Snapes dunkle Augen lagen so klar auf ihn fokussiert, dass Sirius sicher wurde, den Zauberstab nicht aus purem Zufall auf dem Tisch gefunden zu haben. _Nun ja, wenigstens beweist es, dass er wirklich auf unserer Seite steht, _dachte er ironisch. Er begegnete dem Blick seines alten Rivalen leichthin.

„Ich glaube, den haben Sie vergessen, Professor", sagte er gelassen und versuchte, sein Gewicht nicht auf sein rechts Bein zu verlagern. _Das Leben ist so scheiße, _dachte er säuerlich. _Ich sollte mich damit beeilen._

„In der Tat." Snapes Tonfall war definitiv frostig.

Sirius erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass Sie ihn absichtlich haben liegen lassen, möchte ich Ihnen dennoch für die Leihgabe danken."

„Es war nicht exakt meine Absicht." Snape troff vor Herablassung, und Sirius hätte lachen können. Oh, er hasste diesen Mann und so würde es wahrscheinlich ewig bleiben - aber in der Tat, da gab es Potential. Immerhin hatte er Severus nie für einen Idioten gehalten. Nur für einen fettigen, unausstehlichen Bastard.

Merkwürdig, wie sich manche Dinge einfach nicht änderten.

An seiner Seite sprach nun Remus. „Bist du in Ordnung, Sirius?"

Nach einer Pause, während der er auf Quirrell hinabstarrte, nickte Sirius. „Japp." Seine Augen verengten sich und er spürte, wie ein neues Thema in den Mittelpunkt seines Bewusstseins zu rücken begann. „Ich brauche einen Zauberstab."

„Sag bloß", murmelte Remus so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte, und Sirius zwang sich, den Blick von Quirrells bewusstlosem Körper abzuwenden, so dass sie ein kurzes Lächeln tauschen konnten. Dann sah der Schulleiter jedoch Snape an, und Sirius beobachtete einen Moment wortloser Kommunikation, während der Remus' Augen auf die versammelten Schüler hinwiesen. Der stellvertretende Schulleiter nickte.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie."

Ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten schritt Snape nach vorne, sprach dabei mit den Schülern und wies sie an, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sirius, wie Harry loslief, vermutlich um mit ihm zu sprechen, doch Snape fing ihn ab und schickte ihn in seine Klasse. Sirius runzelte einen Augenblick lang die Stirn, als er die intensive Abneigung zwischen ihnen aus ihren Bewegungen ablas, ließ den Gedanken jedoch schließlich fallen. Harry war eben doch James' Sohn und somit mit allen Voraussetzungen ausgestattet, die es brauchte, um Severus Snape zu hassen. Zumindest das war zu erwarten gewesen - doch Remus begann zu sprechen, und er wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Salzstreuer", erwiderte Sirius abwesend.

„Bitte?" Sein Freund sah hin befremdet an.

Sirius schritt zurück zu den Überresten des Lehrertischs und hasste sich für sein Humpeln. Sein Bein erinnerte ihn ziemlich enthusiastisch daran, dass es noch nicht geheilt war, und nun fielen auch seine schmerzenden Rippen ein. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, mir das Salz zu geben", erklärte er und gestikulierte unterstützend. „Ich vermute, es ist ein Portschlüssel."

„Ah..." Ein Winken mit Remus' Zauberstab ließ den Salzstreuer vor ihnen in die Luft schweben; keiner von ihnen war so verrückt, ihn zu berühren. Sein Blick wurde besorgt. „Er will dich wirklich, Sirius."

„Ja." Seine Kehle verengte sich plötzlich, und dunkle Erinnerungen kamen an die Oberfläche. Vier Jahre lang war er ein Auror gewesen, und ein guter, aber niemals eine solche Bedrohung, dass er im oberen Bereich von Voldemorts Liste gestanden hätte. Nun hatte er das unheimliche Gefühl, diese Liste zu _sein. _

Ein vernünftiger Teil seines Verstandes sagte Sirius, dass der Gedanke ihn beängstigen sollte, doch das konnte er nicht mehr. Das lag weit, sehr weit hinter ihm. Trotz der Alpträume, die ihn verfolgten, _Traumloser Schlaf_-Trank oder nicht (ein Detail, das er für sich behielt und auch nicht enthüllen wollte), er konnte Voldemort nicht länger fürchten. Zumindest war es keine alles umfassende Angst, nichts, was ihn in Panik geraten ließ. Er hasste das Monster dafür zu sehr. Vielleicht war es närrisch, doch Jahre in Schmerz und Folter hatten nur zweierlei mit ihm tun können: entweder ihn brechen oder die Angst aus ihm heraus brennen.

Mit einer kälteren Aussicht auf Leben, als er sich je hätte vorstellen können, hatte Sirius das zweite gewählt.

Er hatte die Entscheidung bisher nur einmal bedauert, als er erkannte, dass er nie wieder der Mann sein konnte, der er früher gewesen war. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages heilen, das wusste er - es war möglich. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Beides war möglich, und auch dafür konnte er Voldemort danken. Er hasste ihn für viele Dinge.

„Sirius, bist du in Ordnung?", wiederholte Remus plötzlich und berührte sanft seine Schulter.

Er zuckte zusammen, ohne es zu wollen. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Wohl eher gebrütet." Die Antwort wirkte beiläufig, doch sein Freund war offensichtlich voller Sorge. Remus entging nie viel.

„Das auch." Er versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, scheiterte jedoch. So erging es ihm oft.

„Lass uns mein Büro aufsuchen", sagte Remus leise. „Ich denke, wir müssen ein paar... Fragen beantworten."

„Oh?" Er hob eine Augenbraue; dann fing er den misstrauischen Blick Crouchs auf, in dessen gedanklichem Mittelpunkt offenbar er stand. Doch die Feindseligkeit, die der ältere Mann ausströmte, prallte an Sirius ab. Nachdem er Voldemorts Blick widerstanden hatte, gab es nur wenige Anfeindungen, die ihn noch stören konnten, und Crouch gehörte nicht dazu. „In Ordnung."

Gemeinsam machten sich Schulleiter, stellvertretender Minister und ehemaliger Gefangener auf den Weg in das Büro, ohne viel zu sprechen. Snape nahm derweil Quirrell in Gewahrsam - etwas, wie Remus Crouch mit leichtem Murren versicherte, worin man Snape absolut vertrauen konnte. Sirius' Blick verdüsterte sich ein wenig, als er darüber nachdachte, dass er nie geglaubt hätte, auch nur irgendetwas mit dem verabscheuungswürdigen Hauslehrer der Slytherins gemeinsam zu haben, doch es sah ganz danach aus, als traue Crouch ihnen beiden gleichermaßen nicht. Dann jedoch überraschte es ihn nicht weiter; er erinnerte sich an ihn als besessenen und misstrauischen Menschen. Sirius hatte die Erfahrung gründlich genug machen müssen, als er noch ein Auror war.

Immerhin besaß Crouch den Anstand zu warten, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und sie alle saßen, bevor er sprach. „Wie schön zu sehen", bemerkte er giftig. „dass Schlachten in Hogwarts dieser Tage schon beim Frühstück ausgetragen werden."

Remus spannte sich an, doch Crouch sprach weiter.

„Insbesondere _erfreut _es mich natürlich, dass Sie die Angewohnheit ihres Vorgängers aufgegriffen haben, Todesser in Ihren Lehrkörper zu berufen." Seine grauen Augen huschten in Richtung Sirius. „Und wie ich sehe, bewirten Sie sie außerdem."

„Wie bitte?" Remus brachte die Worte eine halbe Sekunde, bevor Sirius sprechen konnte, heraus, also nahm Sirius einen berechnenden tiefen Atemzug und lehnte sich mit erzwungener Ruhe zurück. Dies war Remus' Schlacht... aber Gott sollte diesem Bastard beistehen, wenn er es zu weit trieb.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, _Schulleiter_", schnappte Crouch. „Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ein Mann ein Jahrzehnt in den Händen des Dunklen Lords verbringen kann, ohne zu einer seiner Kreaturen zu werden? Vorausgesetzt natürlich", fuhr er düster fort. „dass er überhaupt ist, wer er zu sein vorgibt."

Sirius' Temperament meldete sich nachdrücklich zu Wort, doch er schluckte eine wütende Antwort herunter. Jenes Jahrzehnt hatte ihn das gelehrt, eine Selbstkontrolle, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Ärger unter der Oberfläche brodeln, sorgsam verwahrt, aber griffbereit. „Ich bin", sagte er sehr ruhig, „Sirius Black. Und ich bin nicht, wie sie es so elegant formuliert haben, eine von Voldemorts _Kreaturen._ Ebenso wenig, wie ich ein Todesser bin."

„Ich hätte auch angenommen", fuhr Remus dort fort, wo Crouch aufgehört hatte, „dass sie den Fähigkeiten Ihres Vorgesetzten ein größeres Vertrauen entgegen bringen, wenn es darum geht, Flüche aufzuspüren, wie sie sie andeuten. Dumbledore hat sich in dieser Angelegenheit natürlich bereits mit mir besprochen."

Crouchs Augen brannten sich nun direkt in Sirius. „Ich habe nicht angedeutet, dass irgendwelche Flüche im Spiel seien."

„Also ist es einfach eine Frage des Vertrauens, was?" Sirius begegnete seinem wütenden Blick gelassen.

„Dann nehme ich an, dass Sie ihm vertrauen werden, wie Sie Quirrell vertraut haben, oder was?", fuhr der stellvertretende Zaubereiminister Remus an.

„Aber nein", erwiderte der Schulleiter unbekümmert. „Ich wusste ja, dass Quirrell ein Todesser ist."

„Bitte? Und Sie haben keinen Grund gesehen, das Ministerium über diese ... _Nebensächlichkeit_ zu formulieren?"

„Ich habe es nicht für nötig gehalten, _Sie_ zu informieren. Da besteht ein deutlicher Unterschied." Sirius bewunderte Remus' rücksichtslose, direkte Art. Armer Crouch... Und sein Freund fuhr noch fort. „Außerdem kann man die Sache auch aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel sehen. Ich bezweifle, dass der Dunkle Lord auf seine eigenen Leute Jagd machen würde, was ja vorhin der Fall gewesen wäre, davon ausgegangen, Sirius sei ein Todesser."

„Eine Täuschung", schnaubte Crouch.

„Nicht im Geringsten."

„Sie scheinen seine Denkweise ja gut zu kennen, was, Lupin? Vielleicht werden wir ja als nächstes Ihren Fall untersuchen."

„Drohen Sie, so viel Sie wollen, Crouch. Sie werden nicht weit damit kommen", gab Remus gelassen zurück. Doch seine Augen hatten sich verengt, und Sirius erkannte das wichtige Warnzeichen aus langer Erfahrung - Crouch entging es völlig.

„Ich drohe mit nichts", knurrte er. „Ich drücke lediglich meine Sorge über Ihre Fähigkeiten aus, diese Schule zu leiten."

„Dann kann ich ja dankbar sein, dass ich nicht für Sie arbeite, nicht wahr?"

„Hogwarts untersteht der Aufsicht des Ministeriums."

„Des Ministers, ja", antwortete Remus. „Nicht der Ihren. Und absetzen kann mich nur der Schulrat, falls er einen Grund dazu sieht, den er zurzeit nicht hat."

„Denken Sie nicht, dass es nicht andere Wege gibt, Lupin", grollte Crouch.

Remus' Nasenflügel zitterten vor Wut. Während er antwortete, betrat Snape das Büro. „Was ich denke, ist jedenfalls, dass ich gerade den Grund Ihres Besuchs verstehe, Mr. Crouch. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass keine Ihrer Intrigen gegen Dumbledore erfolgreich sein wird - und Hogwarts wird sie darin nicht unterstützen. Seien Sie kein Narr, indem sie die Zaubererwelt nur wegen Ihres Ehrgeizes in Gefahr bringen!"

„Wir können Sie es wagen..." Crouch sprang auf.

„Wie kann ich was wagen?", erwiderte Remus zornig. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und funkelte Crouch gefährlich an.

Im Türrahmen stand Snape erstarrt, vermutlich von der ungewohnten Rage des Schulleiters vor den Kopf gestoßen. Eine angespannte Pause entstand, während die beiden sich anstarrten, bis Crouch schließlich den Mund öffnete.

„Dieses Treffen ist beendet, Minister", schnitt Remus ihm das Wort ab. „Sie sind in Hogwarts nicht mehr willkommen."

„Sie können mir nichts befehlen", knurrte Crouch.

Remus wurde leise. „Raus hier."

Der stellvertretende Minister zögerte. Und dann, plötzlich unfähig, Remus' unerbittlichem Blick standzuhalten, fuhr er herum und ging mit wehenden Roben und wütenden Schritten. Snape trat mit seiner typischen Herablassung aus dem Weg - und dieses eine Mal stimmte Sirius ihm völlig zu. Crouch wollte die Tür krachend zuschlagen, doch Snape fing sie rechtzeitig ab und schloss sie ruhig, während Remus tief durchatmete und um Kontrolle über sein Temperament kämpfte.

„Erinnere mich daran", warf Snape philosophisch in die plötzliche Stille ein. „dich niemals so wütend zu machen."

„Es passiert nicht sehr oft." Remus rieb sich mit einer müden Hand die Schläfe.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape.

Remus seufzte. „Setz dich lieber, Severus. Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

* * *

**_Tbc..._**


	24. Kapitel 23: Richtig oder einfach

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4. Dem Fanclub gehört die Übersetzung. Wir verdienen kein Geld damit und ziehen auch sonst keine Nutzen daraus, außer Langeweile killen!  
_

_Vielen lieben Dank für die drei Reviews und dafür, dass ihr trotz unserer Aufforderung mehr als nur "Weiter so!" geschrieben habt! In dem Sinne sagen wir, Weiter so und schreibt uns auch für dieses Kapitel viele Reviews. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Review schreiben!  
_

* * *

**Promises Unbroken

* * *

**

Kapitel 23: Richtig oder einfach

* * *

„Warum hast du deinen Zauberstab zurückgelassen?", fragte Sirius plötzlich. Bis eben hatte er geschwiegen und nur halbherzig Remus' und Snapes Diskussion über Crouchs Machtspiele gelauscht, doch gerade schien ihnen der Gesprächsstoff auszugehen. 

„Weil Voldemort dich sucht", erwiderte Snape schlicht.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, danke", antwortete Sirius trocken. Bilder stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

_Ein Raum. Einst ein Verhörraum in Askaban, jetzt eine Folterkammer. Voldemort. „Crucio!"_

_Schmerz._

„_Imperio!"_

_Kampf._

_Zorn, und weiterer Schmerz. Jemand sprach - er konnte keine Worte mehr ausmachen. Mehr Zorn. Dennoch blieb die Stimme sehr kalt und präzise._

„_Mandatus Pros..."_

Plötzlich bemerkte Sirius, dass Snape geantwortet hatte, während er abgelenkt war. Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldigung, kannst du das bitte wiederholen?" Seine Lippen waren trocken. „Ich war gerade in... Gedanken."

Sofort musterte Remus ihn voller Sorge. Sirius zwang sich, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ich sagte", erwiderte Snape mit einem Anflug von Irritation, „ich zweifle daran, dass jemand sich der Wünsche des Dunklen Lords bewusster sein könnte als du. Ich hielt es für gefährlich, dich ohne Zauberstab zurückzulassen. Selbst mit einem Nichtsnutz wie Quirrell."

„Du riskierst, dass du auffliegst", gab Sirius zurück.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Versehen."

„Das würde er dir kaum glauben." Warum zur Hölle machte er sich Sorgen um Snape? Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht nur, weil Snape ihm geholfen hatte, aber vielleicht auch nur, weil seiner Meinung nach niemand den Zorn Voldemorts verdiente. _Zumindest niemand, der auf unserer Seite steht. _Er schauderte.

„Ich habe Schlimmeres erlebt." Der Spion klang düster. „Außerdem, Black, kann ich gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, vielen herzlichen Dank."

Sirius fletschte innerlich die Zähne. So viel zu dem Versuch, dem Bastard zu helfen. „Etwas anderes hätte ich nie vermutet."

„Natürlich." Snape verdrehte die Augen.

In ihrer Jugend hätten sie die Diskussion weiter getrieben, aber heutzutage war es den Aufwand kaum mehr wert. Außerdem mischte sich bereits Remus ein.

„Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb er so auf dich fixiert ist, Sirius?"

„_Du wirst brechen, und du wirst sterben", zischte die kalte Stimme. „Am Ende tun sie das alle..."_ Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung abzuschütteln.

„Nein", flüsterte Sirius und sah zu Boden. „Nicht wirklich."

Nachdenklich schwiegen sie, bis Snape sprach. „Sein Ausbruch hat die Legende zerstört, dass niemand Askaban entkommen kann, und er hat gezeigt, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht unfehlbar ist..." Durch die Zähne atmete er zischend aus. „Aber da muss es noch etwas geben."

„Hast du eine Idee, Sirius?", fragte Remus freundlich. „Zumindest irgendeine?"

„Ich... ich kann mich nicht richtig... erinnern." Müde fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, um ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn zu wischen. Sirius versuchte zu erklären. „Ich meine, ich erinnere mich an viel... aber es reicht nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern."

„Vielleicht etwas, was du gesehen hast...?", schlug Remus vor.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln, und Snape mischte sich ein. „Wo warst du vor Askaban?"

„Casa Serpente."

Snape pfiff leise. „Im Slytherinhaus."

„Wo?", fragte Remus etwas verwirrt. Casa Serpente galt als reine Legende. Glücklicherweise übernahm Snape die Erklärung.

„Das Haus der Ahnen Salazar Slytherins", wandte er sich an Remus. „Es wird seit 1473 durch Zauber geschützt und ist seitdem unaufspürbar. Es gelang im 17. Jahrhundert in den Besitz der Gaunts, der letzten Nachkommen der Slytherins. Aus rechtlichen Gründen durften die Gaunts Casa Serpente mehrere Generationen lang nicht betreten – ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber es hatte mit kapitalen Verbrechen zu tun – aber ich weiß, dass Voldemort das Anwesen in den frühen Siebzigern zurückgefordert hat. Ich kenne keinen Todesser, der je dort war."

„Malfoy. Und Nott", warf Sirius ruhig ein. Weitere Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch, aber er zwang sie zurück. Keine Zeit dafür.

„Könnte es vielleicht das sein?", fragte sich Remus. „Der Standort von Casa Serpente?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte dich genauso wenig hinführen wie er" Er nickte in Richtung Snape. Wieder erschauderte er und versuchte, es hinter einem gelassenen Tonfall zu verbergen. „Ich war bewusstlos, als ich hingebracht wurde und später, als ich nach Askaban geschickt wurde, genauso."

„Ah."

„Du musst etwas übersehen", bemerkte Snape, und Sirius fuhr misstrauisch zu ihm herum.

„Was meinst du?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Noch nie zuvor habe ich den Dunklen Lord wegen einer einzelnen Person so wütend gesehen", erwiderte der Spion nachdenklich. „Nicht mal wegen Potter oder Dumbledore. Entweder hast du etwas getan oder er, was die Sache wichtig werden lässt. Oder persönlich."

„Na wunderbar", flüsterte Sirius trocken.

„Aber warum weißt du nicht?", fragte Remus erneut.

„Nein."

„Irgendetwas, an das du dich erinnerst?", drängte ihn Snape. „Worte, Bilder, Vorfälle...?"

_Eine wütende Stimme sprach den letzten Zauber. „Mandatus Prospico..." _Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

* * *

Bill erwachte durch ein Klopfen direkt neben seinem rechten Ohr. Er zuckte instinktiv zurück und bedauerte die abrupte Bewegung sofort, denn sein Kopf begann zu pochen, und das Klopfen hörte nicht auf. Tatsächlich klang es real, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Geräuschen - Erinnerungen -, die er in der letzten Zeit gehört hatte. Blinzelnd runzelte er die Stirn und versuchte, dem Geräusch zu seiner Quelle zu folgen. 

Er hatte eine so lange Zeit in der Dunkelheit verbracht, dass seine Augen sie spielend durchdrangen. Das einzige Licht, das er je sah, war das im Verhörraum, und daran wollte er sich nicht erinnern, bis er musste... _Konzentrier dich, Weasley, _wies er sich selbst zurecht. Doch es wurde mit jedem Tag schwieriger. Sein Körper schmerzte, als er sich wieder bewegte. Soweit er sagen könnte, hatte er keine gebrochenen Knochen (obwohl mindestens eine seiner Rippen etwas angeknackst sein musste), und doch schmerzten die Bewegungen. Alles schmerzte, und seine Glieder folgten seinen Anweisungen nur zögerlich, doch nach ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit brachte er seinen Körper dazu, an der Mauer entlang zu kriechen, bis das Klopfen etwas lauter wurde. Als er vorsichtig mit einer Hand tastete, fand er schließlich ein dünnes Loch.

Selbst wenn die Augen an die Dunkelheit so sehr gewöhnt waren, konnte man es fast nicht sehen. Er fühlte es jedoch - keuchend fuhr Bill zurück, als seine Finger plötzlich auf etwas anderes als Stein, einen fremden Finger trafen. Fleisch und Blut.

Jemand anderes.

Das Pochen seines Herzens klang laut in seinen Ohren, und Bill musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu atmen. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, absolute Stille... Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er sich die Berührung und alles nicht einfach nur eingebildet hatte, doch als er vorsichtig nach dem Loch tastete, war es noch immer da. _Vielleicht halluziniere ich, _überlegte er. _Aber bisher hatte ich noch nie solche Halluzinationen. _Bill schauderte bei der Erinnerung. Umso länger er sich in Askaban befand (auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit tatsächlich vergangen war), desto sensibler reagierte er auf die Dementoren, und er wusste, dass sich keiner in der Nähe befand. Immerhin konnte Voldemort nur von Gefangenen Informationen erhalten, die bei Verstand waren, und so hielt er die Dementoren davon ab, etwas anderes zu tun als sie zu quälen.

Als wäre das nicht schon genug. Er schluckte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart. Hatte er wirklich jemand anderen gespürt oder nur geträumt? Vielleicht wurde er verrückt. Aber es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, sicher zu sein. Bill lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen beinahe die Ränder des Lochs berührten.

„Hallo?", flüsterte er zögernd.

„Hallo...?", wiederholte eine andere Stimme, tiefer und rauer als Bills eigene. Einen Augenblick stockte ihm der Atem.

„Wer bist du?", gelang es ihm schließlich zu fragen.

„Wer bist _du_?"

Bill zögerte. Er wusste, dass es eine Falle sein könnte. Doch welchen Nutzen sollte sie haben? Mit Sicherheit war er nicht wichtig genug, um mit so viel Aufwand ausgetrickst werden zu müssen, und außerdem wusste er nichts, was die Todesser nicht ebenfalls schon wussten... Bebend atmete er durch. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand verbat ihm, die Frage zu beantworten, doch die Aussicht auf Gesellschaft - nicht mehr allein zu sein - war zu verlockend. Selbst für die Stärksten war Askaban erschreckend, und selbst die Woche, die er hier hatte verbringen sollen, war bereits zu viel gewesen.

„Bill", antwortete er.

Eine Pause entstand, und er begann zu glauben, dass er halluziniert hatte und niemand dort war. Eine furchtbare Leere breitete sich in ihm aus, und Bill schoss die Augen, versuchte die Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung auszuschließen. In Askaban konnte beides ihn töten - doch schließlich kam eine Antwort, und die raue Stimme flüsterte:

„Frank."

* * *

„Du erkennst aber schon, dass das hier mehr als ein verdammter unglaubwürdiger Zufall ist, James." 

James lehnte sich in dem komfortablen Sessel gegenüber dem Schreibtisch seiner Vorgesetzten zurück. „Japp." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Wahrscheinlich, verdammt!", spuckte Arabella aus. „Erst kehrt Sirius Black von den Toten zurück - auf wundersame Weise aus Askaban geflohen, unter Umständen, die nicht einmal er erklären kann. Zweitens wächst Peter Pettigrew plötzlich und simultan ein Rückrat und Gewissen, und er beschließt, dass er kein Todesser mehr sein will. Kommt dir das nicht etwas merkwürdig vor?"

„Doch", stimmte James gelassen zu. „Aber ich weiß, dass es real ist."

„Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass sie deine Freunde sind, aber du musst das objektiv betrachten." Arabella wurde freundlich und mitfühlend, und James hasste es, wenn sie so war. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter.

„Objektiv?", wiederholte er. „Dann versuchen wir es objektiv: Wie viele Menschen wissen, dass ich ein Animagus bin?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn über den abrupten Themenwechsel. „Eine Handvoll. Wieso?"

„Acht, um genau zu sein. Du, ich, Dumbledore, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter und Sirius", erklärte James. „Verdammt, du weißt nicht mal, seit wann, oder?"

„Nein." Arabella beäugte ihn ungeduldig. „Komm zum Punkt."

„Fünftes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ich, Peter und Sirius wurden Animagi, um bei Remus sein zu können, wenn er sich verwandelte. Peter hat sich registrieren lassen, aber noch weniger Leute wissen von Sirius als von mir, und man kann nicht einen großen schwarzen Hund nachahmen, der wie ein Grim aussieht."

„Wir hatten uns schon darauf geeinigt, dass er es wirklich ist. Das ist nicht das Problem."

James seufzte und versuchte, sich nicht verraten zu fühlen. Ihre Sorgen waren berechtigt, auch wenn er sie hasste. „Du glaubst, Voldemort habe ihn gebrochen."

„Was sonst soll ich denken? Du und ich wissen genau, was dieser Ort den Leuten antut, und niemand ist Askaban je entkommen - in zweihundert Jahren nicht! Und nach zehn Jahren in Voldemorts Hand, wohl fünf davon in Askaban, würde jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe brechen. Sieh nur, was zwei Wochen Dung angetan haben, James."

„Sirius wurde nicht gebrochen", erwiderte er stur.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", forderte sie ihn heraus. „Wie kannst du sicher sein? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er diesen Ort gesund und frei verlassen haben soll. Warum jetzt? Und warum er?"

„Ich kann das nicht beantworten. Aber ich kenne ihn, Bella", erwiderte James und versuchte, sein Temperament zu zügeln. „Ich kenne Sirius, wie ich mich selbst kenne. Ich weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist dein Freund. Ich verstehe, dass du ihm glauben willst, aber..."

„Aber was?", ging er dazwischen. „Du müsstest ihm nur einmal in die Augen sehen um zu wissen, dass er nicht unversehrt entkommen ist. Noch nie habe ich jemanden gesehen, der so gehetzt und so verletzt war. Diesen Schmerz in seinen Augen kann man nicht nachahmen, oder die Verbissenheit, mit der er sich nach Hogwarts durchgeschlagen hat. Er wäre beinahe gestorben, Bella, und Voldemort hätte ihm das nicht angetan, wenn er noch fähig sein sollte zu laufen."

James atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und dann denk daran, dass Voldemort ihn mehr will als alles andere - das können sowohl Peter als auch Snape bestätigen -, und wir haben den Beweis. Dumbledore glaubt es auch."

„Nun gut." Seine ehemalige Mentorin seufzte. Sie wirkte nicht glücklich, allerdings wusste James, dass sie nicht fast fünfzig Jahre dank Vertrauensseligkeit und Sorglosigkeit in der AMS überlebt hatte. Meistens lag sie in Situationen wie diesen richtig - doch dieses eine Mal war James froh, dass sie sich irrte. „Albus spricht gerade mit Pettigrew, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

Unruhig lehnte sie sich zurück. „Also dann, warten wir."

* * *

„Was kann ich tun?", fragte Peter. 

Dumbledore hob eine silberne Augenbraue, und es fiel ihm schwer, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Allerdings war er dazu ohnehin kaum fähig gewesen, seit er das Büro des Ministers vor über einer Stunde betreten hatte. Dieser durchdringende Blick war beunruhigend. „Was meinst du, Peter?"

Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Atemzug. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht der mächtigste oder mutigste Zauberer auf der Welt", erwiderte er langsam. „Aber ich will helfen. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht... Ich will nur das Richtige tun. Ich will helfen." Er zögerte. „Wenn Sie mich lassen."

„Wenn ich dich ‚lasse'?", wiederholte der alte Mann ruhig.

Peter konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", erwiderte Dumbledore freundlich. „Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, wie viel Gutes du bereits getan hast, Peter. Auch wenn du es nicht so siehst, du hast außerordentlichen Mut bewiesen, als du dich gegen Lord Voldemort gestellt hast. In den letzten zwölf Jahren magst du ihm wohl mit dem Verstand gedient haben, aber nicht mit dem Herzen. Indem du deinen Freunden treu geblieben bist, warst du auch dem Orden treu und hast ihm nichts gesagt, was er nicht von anderen hätte erfahren können.

Natürlich werde ich deine Hilfe annehmen", fuhr der Minister fort. „Aber ich muss dich fragen, ob du die Risiken verstehst, die du eingehen musst."

Peter schluckte. „Das tue ich."

Und wirklich, das tat er. Stunden um Stunden des Grübelns hatten ihn hierher gebracht - Jahre, wenn er es so sehen wollte. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, und sie schickte ihn vielleicht ins Grab, aber sie war die richtige. Nachdem er über ein Dutzend Jahre lang die falschen Wege eingeschlagen hatte, hatte er endlich den gefunden, den er immer hatte wählen wollen. Im Rückblick wirkten seine Entscheidungen so närrisch, so naiv - aber er konnte sie nicht mehr ändern. Er konnte nur mit erhobenem Kopf weitermachen und nicht mehr zurücksehen.

„Dann sag mir, was du tun möchtest", ermutigte Dumbledore ihn.

„Was auch immer Ihnen hilft." Es fiel ihm schwer, doch Peter sah ihm in die Augen. Als er den Anflug von Überraschung im Gesicht des alten Mannes bemerkte, versuchte er zu erklären: „Ich muss so vieles wieder gutmachen..."

„Lass uns darüber nicht mehr sprechen."

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht? Es ist wahr, und ich weiß es. Ich verstehe nicht einmal, warum meine Freunde mir vergeben..." Er schluckte. „Aber ich will ihres Vertrauens wert sein. Und Ihres Vertrauens. Ich weiß, dass das Zeit braucht, aber ich werde tun, was auch immer nötig ist."

„Und du hältst dich für feige, Peter?" Dumbledore schmunzelte freundlich. „Wie nennst du es dann, wenn nicht Mut?"

„Reue."

Der Minister seufzte. „Nun gut. Die Entscheidung liegt jedoch weiterhin bei dir. Du hast die Möglichkeit weiterzumachen wie bisher, und wie andere es vor dir getan haben, als Spion in Voldemorts Kreis. So kannst du Informationen sammeln und an den Orden weitergeben. Andererseits kannst du jedoch auch einen sehr viel gefährlicheren Weg wählen."

„Gefährlicher?" Peters Herz pochte wild. Er konnte sich nichts Gefährlicheres vorstellen als ein Leben als Spion, doch Dumbledores Unterton versicherte ihm, dass es sicherlich etwas gab.

„In der Tat. Du kannst dem Dunklen Lord abschwören."

Etwas in Peters Innerem explodierte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich atemlos. „Das ist möglich?"

„Für jemanden mit sehr viel Mut halte ich es für möglich." Freundlich legte Dumbledore eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich muss dich wohl nicht auf die Risiken hinweisen, Peter - und denke daran, es ist deine Wahl. Ich kann nicht für dich entscheiden. Genauso wenig wie jeder andere außer dir."

_Freiheit._ Mit den Flügeln eines Gebets schwappte das Wort in Peters Kopf. Einen Augenblick erlaubte er sich den Luxus der Vorstellung - Freiheit. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, frei von Voldemorts Kontrolle zu sein? Könnte er wirklich wieder Herr seines eigenen Schicksals sein? Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, niemals wieder auf das Brennen des Dunklen Mals reagieren zu müssen - und der Gedanke an das Mal brachte ihn sofort zurück in die Realität. Sein Brennen würde niemals enden, das wusste er, bis Voldemort nicht geschlagen war. Und Verrat würde das Mal wahrscheinlich noch stärker reagieren lassen. Er wusste genau, dass Verrat wahrscheinlich den Tod bedeutete - aber er bedeutete auch Freiheit. Wäre es nicht besser zu sterben, als das Leben eines Sklaven zu führen?

Doch so verführerisch die Idee persönlicher Freiheit wirken mochte, wusste Peter auch, dass sie der Sache des Ordens nicht helfen würde. Sicher würde sie ihm helfen, in Zukunft keine weiteren Fehler mehr zu machen (oder noch dümmere Entscheidungen zu treffen, doch es wären dann zumindest ehrliche), aber seine eigene Freiheit besaß nur wenig Bedeutung, wenn man sie mit der der restlichen Zaubererwelt verglich. Er war hierher gekommen, weil er anderen helfen wollte, nicht aus Egoismus.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Seine Freiheit würde den anderen nicht helfen, außer natürlich...

„Was, wenn ich damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehe?", fragte er aus einem Impuls heraus.

Wie er bemerkte, besaß Dumbledore die Höflichkeit, einen überraschten Blick aufzusetzen. Oder vielleicht war der alte Mann tatsächlich überrascht. Er war immer schwer einzuschätzen. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich könnte Du-Weißt... Voldemort öffentlich abschwören", erklärte Peter. Dachte er so darüber nach, erschien ihm die Idee nicht mehr so verlockend - aber es war das richtige. Sein Herz pochte in seinen Ohren wie ein Ozean. „Ich könnte beweisen, dass es möglich ist. Wenn man noch Sirius' Flucht dazu nimmt... vielleicht erkennen die Leute, dass er nicht unfehlbar ist. Es könnte helfen, oder?"

„Das könnte es in der Tat." Dumbledores Augen leuchteten. „Aber bist du ganz sicher, dass du es tun willst?"

Es war Peters lange vergessene Seele, die ohne ein Zögern antwortete. „Ja. Das bin ich."

* * *

Die Zeitung landete auf dem Tablett mit seinem Mittagessen und verfehlte nur knapp den Pudding. Neugierig sah Sirius aus dem Krankenbett auf, in dem er mal wieder lag (Pomfrey hatte gedroht, ihn anzubinden, nachdem sie von der Episode beim Frühstück erfahren hatte), und bemerkte sofort, wie grimmig Remus' Miene wirkte. 

„Es ist draußen", sagte der Schulleiter unglücklich und brachte Sirius endlich dazu, auf die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor ihm hinab zu sehen.

SIRIUS BLACK ENTKOMMT AUS ASKABAN

von Eric Dummingston, Sonderkorrespondent

Am 12. November 1981 wurde der bekannte Auror Sirius Black von

Gefolgsmännern von Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem gefangen genommen. In jener Zeit

war er Geheimniswahrer für James und Lily Potter sowie ihren achtzehn Monate

alten Sohn Harry, nachdem er den hochkomplizierten Fideliuszauber ausgeführt

hatte. Wie so viele andere, die in die Hände der Todesser gefallen waren, hielt man

ihn für tot. Zehn Jahre später entkam er dem Gefängnis Askaban.

Einst das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis des Zaubereiministeriums, wurde Askaban vor

fünf Jahren das Hauptquartier von Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Seitdem

wurden viele Hexen und Zauberer, die dem Licht dienen, in seinen Mauern festgehalten,

doch nie konnte einer von ihnen entkommen - bis heute.

Vielleicht ist Black zu einem neuen Wort für Hoffnung geworden.

So unmöglich die Flucht erscheinen mag, weisen unsere Quellen darauf hin, dass

Black sich nach seinem Ausbruch nach Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und

Zauberei durchgeschlagen hat. Zurzeit sind die Berichte noch lückenhaft, doch

offenbar hat er bereits einige Besucher empfangen, darunter James und Lily Potter

sowie den Zaubereiminister selbst. Gerüchten zufolge ist sein Zustand kritisch,

doch alle Anzeichen deuten daraufhin, dass er nicht unter dem Einfluss des

Dunklen Lords steht.

Was vielen als unwahrscheinlich erscheinen mag, wird durch Fakten

gesichert. Vor seiner Gefangennahme war Sirius Black der aufsteigende Stern

in der Aurorenzentrale des Ministeriums und Schüler des legendären Mad-Eye

Moody. Mehrfach wurde er als bester Auror seiner Generation bezeichnet, zu der

sogar der derzeitige Leiter der Aurorendivision, James Potter zählt. Obwohl sich

noch zeigen muss, wie eine Dekade in den Händen der Todesser Black beeinflusst

hat, ist offensichtlich, dass er sich genug Energie und Vorausschau bewahren

konnte, um aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen, das bisher als ausbruchssicher galt.

Zauberer seiner Art hat die Zaubererwelt in den letzten Jahren dringend nötig, und

viele werden ihn mit gutem Grund als Helden bezeichnen. Sein Beispiel mag der

Beweis dafür sein, was das Ministerium schon lange behauptet: Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer

ist nicht allmächtig. In so dunklen Zeiten ist es gut, an das Licht erinnert zu werden,

und dieser wundersame Ausbruch hat das geleistet.

Sirius ist das letzte lebende Mitglied einer der berühmten Vierzehn Familien, den

ältesten und mächtigsten Familien in der Zaubererwelt. Sein jüngerer Bruder Regulus

Black starb 1981 unter ungeklärten Umständen. Weder Hogwarts noch das Ministerium

konnten für Kommentare erreicht werden.

* * *

Die Schlagzeile erregte auch die Aufmerksamkeit anderer. 

Sie starrte sie mit unleserlichen grauen Augen an, und Severus war klug genug, sie den Artikel mehrere Male lesen zu lassen, bevor er überhaupt versuchte zu sprechen. Julia würde ihn vorher nicht anhören, und er war bereit zu warten. Immerhin war sie seine Freundin; er wusste, wie schwer sie die Nachricht treffen musste. Selbst seine Abneigung gegen Black konnte ihn nicht blenden, als sie erstarrt und sprachlos vor ihm saß. Endlich entschied er, lange genug gewartet zu haben.

„Es kommt eine Zeit", sprach Severus leise, „in der jeder Todesser eine Wahl treffen muss."

„Eine Wahl?", wiederholte sie abwesend. Noch immer saß sie am Küchentisch von Domus Archipater, den Tagespropheten vor sich ausgebreitet, doch immerhin sah sie ihn an.

„Eine Wahl", bestätigte er und lehnte sich leicht gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhls. „Wir müssen auf den dunklen Pfad zurücksehen, dem wir folgen, und auf die Entscheidungen, die wir getroffen haben. Und dann entscheiden, ob wir zu ihnen stehen - ohne einen neuen Pfad einschlagen sollen."

Langsam griff Julia mit einer Hand nach ihrer Stirn, um eine verirrte blonde Haarsträhne aus ihren Augen zu streichen, und ihre Augen brannten sich in die seinen. Wie Severus wusste, war sie nicht dumm. Julia verstand genau, was er sagte. Warum, konnte sie allerdings noch nicht wissen.

„Und was hast du getan?", fragte sie wachsam.

„Ich habe gewählt."

Beide Augenbrauen hoben sich erwartungsvoll; ihre Gesichtszüge blieben reglos, doch in ihren Augen glänzten Schmerz und das Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein. „Gewählt?"

„Ja", erwiderte Severus. _Ich kann ihr vertrauen, _beruhigte er sich. _Wenn ich es nicht kann, bin ich tot. _Er zwang sich auszuatmen und hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. „Erinnerst du dich, was Dumbledore im Jahr meines Abschlusses sagte, darüber, was richtig und was einfach ist? Ich erkannte, dass er recht hatte, und traf eine Entscheidung."

„Aber du...?" Verwirrung blitzte in ihrem Gesicht auf. Er wusste, dass Julia so etwas nicht erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich hatte nicht einmal er selbst es erwartet. Nie zuvor war er so verrückt gewesen, einem anderen Todesser die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und Severus wusste genau, was ihn erwartete, wenn er Julia nicht vertrauen konnte, wusste alles über den schmerzvollen, langsamen Tod, der ihm drohte - aber er konnte ihr vertrauen. Snape atmete erneut durch und fühlte das Beben, das es in seiner Brust verursachte. Er musste.

„Ich bin ein Todesser, ja. Und ich spioniere Voldemort seit dreizehn Jahren aus."

Sie sprang auf, und der Stuhl, um den sich seine Hände noch immer krallten, wurde zu einer Mauer zwischen ihnen. All die vorgespielte Kälte war verschwinden, und Julia sah ihn mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen an, und mit - _gesteht es ruhig ein, Severus - _dem Wissen, getäuscht worden zu sein.

„Du hast was?", fragte sie atemlos nach.

„Ich habe entschieden", erwiderte Severus nachdrücklich, „dass das Richtige zu tun mir wichtiger ist als Macht." Etwas in ihrem verletzten Blick trieb ihn dazu, eine Grenze zu überschreiten, die er erst ein einziges Mal überquert hatte. „Ich habe mich für einen Weg entschieden - zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben -, auf dem ich andere beschütze, anstatt sie zu benutzen. Was ich getan habe, kann ich nicht wieder gutmachen, aber ich bin bereit, wenn nötig mein Herz und meine Seele zu opfern, um es wenigstens zu versuchen."

Langes Schweigen folgte dem Geständnis, das er erst einmal zuvor gemacht hatte, in einer völlig anderen Situation. Sein Leben lag in ihren Händen, und sie wussten es beide. Endlich sprach Julia in eingeschüchtertem Ton. „Du hast den Dunklen Lord für dreizehn Jahre ausspioniert?"

„Fast, ja." Er begegnete ihrem Blick. Es war das wenigste, was er tun konnte.

„Aber warum...?"

„Weil es mich krank machte vorzugeben, dass es mir Spaß machte", antwortete Severus ehrlich. „Ich wurde es müde mich und die anderen zu belügen. Der Tod und Schmerz anderer Leute gab mir nichts. Ich musste handeln, oder ich wäre verrückt geworden."

Sie starrte ihn an, las ihn, verurteilte ihn - und plötzlich fragte Severus sich, was sie sah, bis sie den Blick abwandte. Schon immer war sie eine der wenigen gewesen, die den wahren Severus Snape kannten, doch nun sah sie eine Seite von ihm, die er stets verheimlicht hatte. Es war die Seele, deren Existenz er zu verheimlichen pflegte, und es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, sie zu zeigen. Als Julia schließlich sprach, war ihre Stimme dünn, doch sie sagte nicht, was er nach so langem Zögern erwartet hatte.

„Du musst sehr einsam sein", sagte sie.

Er blinzelte irritiert, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Jemand muss es tun."

„Aber du wirst wahrscheinlich sterben." Ihre Augen suchten sein Gesicht ab und baten ihn, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Das ist es wert."

Julia setzte sich und starrte wieder die Schlagzeile an. „Ist es das?"

„Ja." Er nickte.

„Du erzählst mir davon, weil du willst, dass ich das gleiche mache", stellte sie mit flacher Stimme fest. „Warum? Warum glaubst du, dass ich das will?"

„Ich bin nicht blind, Julia." Sehr freundlich legte Severus seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und war erleichtert, dass sie ihn nicht wegstieß. „Glaubst du, dass ich die Tränen in deinen Augen übersehen konnte, als du erfahren hast, dass er lebt? Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du ihn liebst? Und du dienst Voldemort nicht aus den Gründen, die ich damals hatte. Dich hat es nie nach Macht verlangt. Du wolltest Rache an der Welt nehmen, weil sie dir ihn genommen hat."

Sie gab ein dünnes Seufzen von sich, das verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen klang, doch Severus würde es nie wagen, diesen Vergleich anzustellen. Julia zwang sich zu lachen. „Du hasst ihn."

„Und? Das ändert nichts daran, was du bist, und du warst schon immer meine Freundin." Selbst wenn so vieles anderes eine Lüge gewesen war.

„Was kann ich machen?"

Er umrundete ihren Stuhl und kniete sich an ihre Seite, seine rechte Hand noch immer auf ihrer Schulter. „Was willst du machen?"

Da war Zögern, als unvermeidbare Zweifel und Angst aufkamen. Julia biss sich auf die Lippe, als könne sie so ihre Gefühle zurückhalten, doch als sie ihn wieder ansah, war ihr Blick klar. Ihre Augen trafen Severus' ohne zurückzuschrecken, und dann wurden sie kalt.

„Ich will Rache."

* * *

**Tbc... **


	25. Kapitel 24: Rückkehr und Erinnerung

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4 und uns gehört diese Übersetzung, ganz ohne Geld und sonstigen Vorteilen! _

_183 Hits und kein Kommentar??? Ihr dürft uns auch gerne schreiben, wenn ihr das Kapitel doof findet. Vielleicht gibt's auch irgendwas, über das ihr gerne diskutieren möchtet. Nur zu, wir freuen uns über jedes Review, egal wie es ausfallen mag! Der Fanclub bittet in Demut um ein paar Reviews und wünschen viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!_

* * *

**Promises Unbroken **

* * *

Kapitel 24: Rückkehr und Erinnerung

* * *

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Reisen mit Flohpulver für jemanden, der es zehn Jahre nicht getan hatte, zu einer interessanten Erfahrung werden konnte; Sirius taumelte ohne jede Grazie in die Winkelgasse. Er kam wieder hoch, murmelte und fluchte in sich hinein und ärgerte sich fast noch mehr über die Hand, die sich ihm helfend entgegen streckte. Doch er schlug das Angebot nicht aus, sondern ignorierte nur sein schmerzendes Bein, während er sich von dem anderen Zauberer aufhelfen ließ. Immerhin - wenn man sich nicht leisten konnte, vor seinen Freunden wie ein Idiot dazustehen, wem konnte man dann trauen? 

„Danke", grummelte er und versuchte bewusst, nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf sein rechtes Bein zu verlagern. So sehr sie ihn rührte, langsam begann ihn die andauernde Besorgnis seiner Freunde verrückt zu machen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte James besorgt.

„Ich bin in Ordnung." Ihn musterten Augen, denen selten etwas entging, und schließlich gab er nach. „Es geht mir jedenfalls so gut, wie es mir in nächster Zeit gehen kann. Mach dir keine Sorgen deshalb, James."

Schmerz blitzte in den Augen seines Freundes auf. „Es ist nur..."

„Schuldgefühle, ich weiß." Sirius sah ihn an, während er eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Und ich kann nichts daran ändern, was?"

„Nein." James schluckte. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe, muss ich daran denken, was du durchgemacht hast..."

„Halt die Klappe, James. Sag das nicht und denk nicht mal darüber nach. Es war nicht dein Fehler."

„Aber Voldemort..."

Der Name ließ Erinnerungen aufsteigen, zu viele Erinnerungen, und Sirius schloss die Augen, um gegen sie anzukämpfen. Einen Augenblick war er wieder dort, in Askaban oder Casa Serpente, und er konnte nicht gegen den Schmerz tun, der in seinem Kopf aufwirbelte, oder gegen den permanenten Druck im Kampf um seine Seele... Doch er konnte es zurückdrängen. _Es ist vorbei, _erinnerte er sich. _Es ist vorbei und ich bin daheim. Daheim. _James musste aufgehört haben zu reden, als er seine Miene bemerkte, denn seine nächsten Worte kamen sehr leise.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."

Sirius zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen. „Ich weiß", antwortete er. Er schluckte all die Gefühle herunter. „Lass uns einfach über was anderes reden, okay?"

„Sicher."

Während sie die Straße hinab gingen, streifte ihre Unterhaltung die verschiedensten Themen, von Quidditch (Puddlemere United hatte schon wieder gewonnen) bis hin zu alten Schulfreunden. Bewusst mieden sie düsterere Themen; während der Woche, die er ans Bett gefesselt war, hatte Remus ihn bereits darüber informiert, wie viele Freunde sie verloren hatten - sei es durch den Tod oder an Voldemort, oder beides. Sie kamen langsamer vorwärts, als Sirius es sich gewünscht hätte, doch James schien zu merken, wie sehr sein Bein noch schmerzte, und verlangsamte seinen Gang entsprechend. Sirius widersprach nicht; immerhin war James mitgekommen, um auf ihn aufzupassen (wie sehr ihn die Vorstellung auch aufregte), und die Sorge rührte ihn. Es war so lange her, dass Freunde für ihn da waren, dass er das Gefühl genoss.

Ein Gefühl, das er weniger begrüßte, resultierte allerdings aus dem Wissen, wie viele Augen ihnen folgten. Die meisten, stellte Sirius (zumindest intellektuell) fest, hatten ihn nur auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten erkannt und waren neugierig. Andere folgten seinem Weg mit weniger freundlichem Lächeln, und seine Instinkte meldeten sich warnend.

„Angenehm, was?", bemerkte James trocken. Offenbar spürte er dasselbe kribbelnde Gefühl im Nacken.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Zauberstab", knurrte Sirius zur Antwort.

„Sag bloß."

Gemeinsam erklommen sie die Marmortreppen von Gringotts, passierten die rotgoldene Koboldstatue und durchschritten das bronzene Haupttor. Nachdem sie eine zweite Tür durchquert hatten, ertappte Sirius sich dabei, wie er die hochgewölbte Decke und die endlosen Schaltertische anstarrte - zu lange war er der Zivilisation fern gewesen. Hogwarts war anders gewesen, obwohl er dort auch schon gestarrt hatte. Aber jetzt... Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, nicht wie ein armer muggelstämmiger Zauberer zu wirken, der noch nie einen Kobold gesehen hatte. Er sah James an.

„Ich hätte es dir schon vorher sagen sollen", sagte er langsam. „Aber danke, dass du mitgekommen bist."

„Ich konnte einen freien Tag gebrauchen", erwiderte James leichthin. „Außerdem, wofür sind Freunde sonst da?"

Endlich erreichten sie einen freien Schalter, und Sirius fischte den dünnen goldenen Schlüssel aus einer Tasche hervor, den er glücklicherweise Dumbledore anvertraut hatte, bevor er sich vor so vielen Jahren versteckte. „Sirius Black", sagte er ruhig. „Verlies siebenhundertelf."

Der Kobold musste der einzige in der näheren Umgebung sein, der bei seinen Worten nicht herumfuhr. Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer in der Nähe starrte ihn an, und Sirius bekam mit, wie sich sofort begeistertes Murmeln in der riesigen marmornen Halle ausbreitete. Das leichte Seufzen an seiner Seite ließ ihn beinahe zusammenzucken.

„Du bist berühmt, Kumpel."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Großartig."

„Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein", bemerkte der Kobold, als sei nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen und nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Halle auf sie gerichtet. Er winkte einem in der Nähe wartenden Kobold. „Eliphed bringt Sie zum Verlies."

„Danke."

Schweigend folgten Sirius und James Eliphed. Bald saßen sie in einem Karren und begannen ihre Reise in Richtung der Verliese tief unter der Oberfläche Londons. Zunächst protestierte Sirius' empfindlicher Magen gegen die rasende Geschwindigkeit, doch nach ein paar Minuten schien er sich trotz der vielen Drehungen und Saltos zu beruhigen. So oft er diesen Weg zurückgelegt hatte, hatte Sirius sich nie an jede Kurve erinnern können, und auch dieses Mal war es nicht anders - zumindest in dieser Hinsicht. Die Dunkelheit hingegen ließ Erinnerungen aufsteigen, die er lieber vergessen hätte, und im Gegensatz zu seiner Kindheit, in der er solche Fahrten geliebt hatte, begann Sirius sich zu wünschen, dass diese rasch vorbei ging.

„Also", rief James über den Lärm hinweg, den der Karren produzierte. „Wohin als nächstes?"

„Ollivander", gab Sirius sofort zurück. „Wenn ich noch länger ohne Zauberstab herumlaufen muss, verhex' ich mich selbst."

James schmunzelte. „Ziemlich schwierig ohne Zauberstab!"

„Halt die Klappe." Aber er grinste. „Nichts für ungut, aber ich mag keine Babysitter. Insbesondere nicht, wenn es sich um dich handelt."

„Ich bin tief verletzt, Sirius! Und ich dachte, ich sei das perfekte Kindermädchen."

„Na sicher." Sirius schnaubte.

Als der Karren in eine weitere Kurve ging, wurde James' Antwort von den quietschenden Reifen übertönt, und in der folgenden Stille tastete Sirius vorsichtig nach seinem rechten Bein. Pomfrey hatte ihm versichert, dass es gut heilte, doch ihre Definition von ‚heilen' ging für seinen Geschmack viel zu langsam. Er hasste es, sich verletzbar zu fühlen. Zu viele Jahre war Sirius unfähig gewesen zu handeln, zu sehr beschäftigt zu überleben und zu kämpfen. Mit Hilflosigkeit war er fertig.

„Verlies siebenhundertelf", verkündete Eliphed, als der Karren schwungvoll zum Stehen kam. Vor ihnen tat sich die vertraute Tür eines sehr alten und gründlich gesicherten Verlieses auf.

„Da sind wir." James kletterte zuerst aus dem Karren und bot Sirius eine Hand an. Sirius ergriff sie widerstrebend. Er hasste es, sich schwach zu fühlen.

„Danke."

James' Lächeln sagte ihm, dass er völlig verstand. In kameradschaftlichem Schweigen sahen sie zu, wie Eliphed die Tür öffnete. Eine Woge grünen Rauchs entfloh nach draußen, doch sie ließen sich nicht abschrecken, und Sirius sammelte schnell das Bargeld zusammen, für das er gekommen war. Auf gewisse Weise war es ein Trost, hierher zu kommen, in das alte Gringrottsverlies seiner Eltern, eine der letzten Verbindungen, die er zu seiner Kindheit besaß. Einen Augenblick lang schloss er die Augen und ließ das Bild seiner Eltern aufsteigen - doch es brachte Dunkelheit mit sich. An seine frühe Kindheit erinnerte er sich als eine glückliche Zeit, in der er mit seinem Bruder spielte, bevor ihr Alter sie trennte... Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Seit er mit sechzehn von daheim weggelaufen war, hatte er nicht zurückgesehen. In gewisser Weise konnte er dafür Voldemort die Schuld geben, dessen Aufstieg die Vorurteile seiner Eltern nur verstärkt hatte. Sirius war gegangen, als er erkannte, dass diese Engstirnigkeit nicht nötig war. Hogwarts hatte ihn ermutigt und ihn gelehrt, gegen Menschen wie sie anzukämpfen. Seit jenem Tag, als er seine Familie für immer verließ, hatte Sirius gewusst, dass er ein Auror werden würde.

Sirius öffnete die Augen. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Als er sich umwandte, um zu gehen, warf er einen letzten Blick über die Schulter auf das Erbe seiner Eltern, neben dem Haus, das er seit über fünfzehn Jahren nicht betreten hatte. Er verdankte ihnen auch große magische Begabung und ein entsprechendes Temperament. Daher könnte er den Dunklen Lord zweimal beschuldigen - erstens, weil er ihn erschaffen hatte, und zweitens, weil er ihn formte.

_Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du das irgendwann bereuen wirst._

Gemeinsam verließen James und Sirius die Bank und machten sich auf den Weg, um Sirius' zweiten Zauberstab zu kaufen. Er musste nicht zurücksehen.

* * *

Unglücklicherweise fand sie der Ärger vor _Gambol und Japes_. Natürlich war diese Hexe nicht gerade die größte Bedrohung, der James oder Sirius je ins Auge hatten sehen müssen (anbetracht ihrer Karrieren war das allerdings auch schwer), aber sie bedeutete mit Sicherheit das größte Ärgernis. Mit leichten blonden Locken und grünen Augen, die hinter juwelenbesetzten Brillengläsern hervorblitzten, stellte sie sich ihnen so einschmeichelnd lächelnd in den Weg, dass Sirius die Zähne fletschte. 

Rückblickend betrachtet hätte er Todesser vorgezogen.

„Sirius Black!" Sie huschte an seine Seite und hielt ihm eine manikürte Hand entgegen, als ob sie erwartete, dass er sie ergriff.

Was er nicht tat.

Es brachte sie jedoch nicht aus dem Takt. „Rita Kimmkorn, Tagesprophet", stellte sie sich brüsk vor. „Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?"

„Eigentlich..."

„Ihre Geschichte hat tausende Hexen und Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt verzaubert", fuhr sie fort und überging ihn, als hätte er nie den Mund geöffnet. „Ihr wundersamer Ausbruch aus Askaban gilt als Zeichen für neue Hoffnung. Was haben Sie all jenen zu sagen?"

„Hören Sie, ich bin ungern unhöflich, aber ich habe wirklich keine Zeit", antwortete Sirius. Neben Kimmkorn schwebten ein Pergament und ein Stift in der Luft; der Stift raste förmlich über die Seite, obwohl er rein gar nichts Informatives von sich gegeben hatte. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Vielleicht ein andern Mal."

„Wie war es in Askaban, Mr. Black?"

Er erstarrte.

_Schmerz._

„_Du weißt, dass du nicht für immer widerstehen kannst."_

_Blut ließ seinen Blick verschwimmen. Wenn Zauberei versagte, waren die Lestranges stets fähig, etwas Kreativeres zum Spielen zu finden._

„_Warum versuchst du es überhaupt? Warum willst du leiden?"_

_Schmerz._

„_Nein..."_

„_Crucio!"_

Kimmkorn stellte sich ihm mit entschlossener Miene in den Weg. „Ich bin sicher, es gibt viele Familien, die verzweifelt wissen wollen, was ihre Lieben in Askaban erleiden..."

Sirius blinzelte. „Nein."

„Aber können Sie ihnen das verwehren? Verdienen sie dieses Wissen nicht?", drängte Kimmkorn.

„Es gibt Dinge", gelang es ihm schließlich trotz des lauen Gefühls in seinem Bauch zu antworten, „die niemand wissen muss."

„Aber..."

„Nein", fiel James ihr nun mit unmissverständlicher Härte ins Wort. Er trat zwischen sie und Sirius. „Er hat seine Antwort gegeben."

Düster starrte sie ihn an. „Die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht, informiert zu werden."

„Und er hat das Recht, nicht zu antworten", erwiderte James. Plötzlich langte er aus und zog das Pergament unter der Feder weg. „Und das nehme ich."

„Das ist mein persönlicher Besitz!"

James zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ich gebe es ja auch zurück._ Pariocum_."

Trotz seiner Unruhe hätte Sirius beinahe gelächelt, als James Kimmkorn das nun leere Pergament unschuldig zurückgab. Sie ergriff es wütend, doch er sah ihre Augen funkeln, als sie unzweifelhaft überlegte, wie sie den Text später rekonstruieren konnte. Allerdings unterschätzte sie offenbar die Fähigkeiten der Rumtreiber, Unruhe zu stiften - und ahnte eindeutig nicht, dass das Pergament ihr ab sofort nur noch schmutzige Witze erzählen würde.

„Guten Tag, Miss Kimmkorn."

Gemeinsam gingen James und Sirius davon in Richtung Ollivander, wobei sie die starrende Menge ignorierten. Schnell entschieden sich die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer, ihren eigenen Geschäften nachzugehen, doch Sirius entging nicht die Blicke, die sie ihm hinterher warfen. Sein Bein schmerzte wahnsinnig.

„Danke", sagte er leise. „Ich schulde dir was."

„Nein, tust du nicht." James warf ihm einen festen Blick zu, der nach einem Augenblick verständnisvoll wurde. „Haben dich unerwartete Erinnerungen abgelenkt?"

„Japp." _Aber ich will nicht daran denken, also reden wir nicht darüber._

James musste die wortlose Bitte aufgefangen haben. „Was glaubst du, was für einen Zauberstab du diesmal bekommst?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einerseits habe ich mich verändert, aber andererseits... Ich schätze, ich werde es einfach herausfinden müssen."

„Hoffentlich kommt es nicht wie mit Harry letzten August", kommentierte James.

„Warum das?"

„Ollivander hat Stunden gebraucht, bis er einen für ihn gefunden hat. Am Ende wurde ein Zauberstab draus, der mindestens ein halbes Jahrhundert alt war und langsam Staub fing. Lily konnte nicht aufhören zu niesen, als Harry ihn daheim auspackte."

Sirius lächelte. „Was ist es für einer?"

„Mahagoni und Einhornhaar, elf Zoll." James lächelte ebenfalls, und Sirius konnte erraten, wie stolz sein Freund auf Harry sein musste. Allerdings hatte er nie bezweifelt, dass James ein großartiger Vater sein würde.

„Interessant." Sirius hielt an und sah auf, um das Schild über ihm zu lesen: _Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. _

„Was?"

„Hier hat sich absolut nichts verändert." Hinter demselben verstaubten Fenster lag das gleiche Kissen, auf dem wahrscheinlich derselbe Zauberstab lag. Als er die Tür öffnete, atmete Sirius dieselbe staubige Luft ein und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie das sensible Holz von Zauberstäben in so feindlicher Umgebung überleben konnte. Er nieste.

„Das wird es wohl auch nie", gab James zurück. Dieselbe leise Glocke klingelte hinten im Laden, und innerhalb von Sekunden erschien Ollivander. Mit elf war Sirius davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der alte Zauberer direkt vor ihm appariert sei, mittlerweile wusste er es allerdings besser. Der Ladenbesitzer schlich einfach hinter den endlosen Reihen mit Zauberstabboxen herum und tat, was auch immer er tat, während er auf die Ankunft neuer Kunden wartete.

Dieses Mal wirkte er schockiert. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung beobachtete Sirius, wie sich die silbernen Augen des alten Mannes weiteten, dann scharf blinzelten, um die Fassung zurückzuerlangen.

„Sirius Black", sprach er abrupt. „Ebenholz und Phönixfeder, dreizehn Zoll und ziemlich elastisch."

Sirius begegnete dem Blick, den er als Kind als so durchdringend empfunden hatte, während er ihn heute kaum noch blinzeln ließ. „Ja."

„Und James Potter, welche Überraschung." Silberne Augen fixierten seinen Freund. „Mahagoni und Drachenschmerz, elf Zoll und biegsam, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist er." James nickte. Manche Zauberer wechselten den Zauberstab, wenn sie aufwuchsen, doch es überraschte Sirius nicht zu hören, dass er noch immer seinen alten benutzte. Er hatte James stets gut gedient.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, meine Herren?", fragte Ollivander und sah sie abwechselnd an.

„Ich brauche einen Zauberstab", erwiderte Sirius schlicht.

Ollivander sah ihn scharf an. „Was ist mit dem alten geschehen?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Sehr mächtiger Zauberstab war das - ausgezeichnet für die Dunklen Künste - oder ihre Abwehr."

„Voldemort", gab Sirius knapp zurück und ließ Ollivander zusammenzucken. Etwas versuchte sich in seinem Inneren zu regen, doch er drängte es zurück. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich davor fürchtete, diesen Namen zu nennen.

„Ah. Ich verstehe." Der alte Zauberer drehte rasch ab und glitt in Richtung des nächsten Stapels. „Nun, dann... vielleicht..." Er sammelte ein paar Boxen zusammen. „Ebenholz und Phönixfeder sind eine seltene Kombination... vielleicht dieser."

Sirius nahm den dargebotenen Zauberstab schweigend entgegen, doch etwas sagte ihm bereits, dass er nichts für ihn war. Er hatte bei seinem ersten Besuch nicht halb so lange wie Harry gebraucht, doch mit elf und in Begleitung seiner besorgten Eltern hatte er gut dreißig Minuten lang Zauberstäbe probiert; er wäre nicht überrascht, wenn es diesmal ebenso lange dauerte. Oder auch länger.

„Ebenholz und Einhornhaar. Achteinhalb Zoll, federnd. Kommen Sie, versuchen Sie einen Schwung!"

Eine Drehung seines Handgelenks ließ ein Buch von dem einzigen Stuhl im Laden fallen, und Ollivander riss ihm den Stab aus der Hand.

„Vielleicht nicht. Versuchen Sie diesen - elfeinviertel Zoll, Weide und Drachenherzfaser. Geeignet für Zauberkunst."

Nichts geschah. Ollivander bot ihm den nächsten an. Und einen weiteren, bis er innehielt und sie mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte. „Ich frage mich..."

„Fragen sich was?", fragte Sirius wachsam.

„Versuchen Sie diesen. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, handlich und geschmeidig." Doch Ollivander schien zu zögern, ihm diesen Stab auszuhändigen. Schließlich tat er es und Sirius versuchte ein prüfendes Wedeln.

Ein leichtes Glühen erschien an der Spitze des Zauberstabs, doch es verschwand so schnell, dass er beinahe glaubte, es sich eingebildet zu haben. Ein Kribbeln glitt an seinem Arm hinauf, und er spürte etwas, was er noch nie zuvor an einem Zauberstab gespürt hatte - Erwartung. In diesem Stab lagen Macht und Möglichkeiten, doch ihm war, als sei dieser Zauberstab für jemanden bestimmt, den es niemals gegeben hatte und vielleicht nie geben würde... Dennoch wartete der Zauberstab weiter.

„Fast", sagte er leise und lenkte seine Gedanken von der Zukunft ab. „Aber nicht für mich."

Ollivander nahm den Stab zurück. „Merkwürdig...", murmelte er, während er sich zu den Regalen umwandte. „Ich hatte gedacht, wenn es je einer sein... doch keine Sorge! Ich habe es. Mein neuester Zauberstab: Elfenbein und Phönixfeder, zwölf Zoll, unnachgiebig. Ein sehr mächtiger Stab."

Sirius hatte den Zauberstab kaum berührt, als sich schon ein Schauer schwarzer und goldener Funken über sie ergoss und den Raum mit wilden Schatten und strahlendem Licht erfüllte. Ollivanders Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, und Sirius spürte, wie Macht durch seinen Arm und in seinen Körper strömte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich leichter und mehr wie er selbst als seit Jahren.

„Diesen nehme ich", sagte er ruhig und konnte die Augen nicht abwenden. Er war wunderschön: leuchtend, schwarz und mit nicht dem geringsten Kratzer bedeckt; etwas sagte ihm, dass außer Ollivander und ihm noch niemand diesen Zauberstab berührt hatte. Und er gehörte ihm. Allein ihm.

Unbewusst war sein Lächeln gewachsen, und als er James ansah, wurde Sirius klar, dass seine Augen leuchteten. Er fühlte sich wieder lebendig, vielleicht mehr als während dem Treffen mit seinen Freunden. Prüfend ließ er den Zauberstab in seiner Hand herumwirbeln, prüfte seine Balance und sein Gewicht. Beide waren natürlich perfekt, und er hatte nicht weniger erwartet. Innerhalb weniger Tage würde er den Stab besser kennen als sich selbst.

„Exzellent!", rief Ollivander aus. „Möchten Sie, dass ich ihn verpa..."

Die Welt explodierte.

* * *

„Meinst du, es klappt?", fragte Lily nervös. 

Molly schmunzelte. Wirklich, es gab Zeiten, in denen Lily Potter - eine so selbstsichere, fähige und mächtige Hexe sie sein mochte - merkwürdig selbstkritisch wurde. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer jüngeren Kollegin. „Natürlich klappt es, Liebes."

„Vielleicht." Lily seufzte. „Hoffen wir nur, dass der Fixierungszauber in Ordnung ist..."

„Nun, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden, nicht wahr?"

„Wahrscheinlich." Lily drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte endlich. „Danke, Molly. Projekt Wächter würde ohne deine Hilfe immer noch im Schlamm wühlen."

„Wir alle machen, was in unserer Macht steht, Lily", antworte Molly leise. Immerhin war es nicht so, als hätten Lily und ihre Einhorngruppe nicht schon Monate der Arbeit in dieses Projekt gesteckt, bevor Molly überhaupt Mitglied des Phönixordens wurde. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie beinahe die Hälfte der Zauber im Projekt Wächter erarbeitet hatte, fühlte es sich dennoch merkwürdig an, so großes Lob von Lily zu erhalten, die trotz ihrer Jugend seit ihrer Gründung vor über einem Jahrzehnt die Einhorngruppe leitete. Lily gehörte immerhin zu den Auserwählten Dumbledores, und obwohl Mollys Wissen nicht ausreichte, um die Organisation des Inneren Zirkels zu verstehen, wusste sie genug, um die brillante Hexe an ihrer Seite zu respektieren.

„Naja." Ihre Freundin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Versuchen wir es also."

Gemeinsam sprachen sie den letzten Zauber. Eigentlich handelte es sich nur noch um einen Auslöser, der Ebene um Ebene der Magie aktivierte, die sie als Projekt Wächter bezeichneten. Langsam begannen sich Linien auf dem tischgroßen Pergament vor ihnen auszubreiten, und als sie sich teilten, begannen sie Gestalt anzunehmen. Manche seiner Teile blieben blass und unscharf, doch selbst ein Raum voller Papier hätte das gesamte London (und die Winkelgasse) nicht angemessen erfassen können; daher hatte die Einhorngruppe sich auf Kernorte konzentriert und die Möglichkeit berücksichtigt, interessante Plätze zu vergrößern. Es musste lediglich ein Punkt mit dem Zauberstab berührt werden und der Ort würde in so vielen Details angezeigt, wie man sie sich nur wünschen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit ruhte die restliche Karte und suchte nach der Benutzung der Dunklen Künste.

Als die Linien das gesamte Pergament überzogen hatten und sanft flackerten, während der Wächter an die Arbeit ging, begannen die beiden Hexen triumphierend zu grinsen. Obwohl sie gehofft hatten, dass es funktionierte, hatten sie es nicht gewusst, und nichts als ein Beweis hatte sie an ihre Leistung glauben lassen. Der Orden - und somit das Ministerium - hatten gerade ein unschätzbares Werkzeug erhalten. Es funktionierte.

Allerdings hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Wächter sofort reagieren würde.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Lily.

„Wo?" Molly umrundete rasch den Tisch. Lily wies auf die Karte.

„In der Winkelgasse."

* * *

Glas zersprang, und Sirius hechtete zur Seite. Noch im Fallen bekam er mit, dass James dasselbe getan hatte und Ollivander mit sich zog. Rotes Licht blitzte auf, und er rollte sich hinter ein paar Stapel Boxen, die dem Fenster am nächsten waren, wobei er Scherben unter sich knirschen hörte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er James' Füße hinter einer Ecke verschwinden, und das Quieken, das die Bewegung begleitete, sagte ihm, dass Ollivander ebenfalls lebte. Dennoch musste er sich versichern. 

„James?"

„Bin okay. Du auch?"

„Japp."

Sirius vernahm ein Poltern und vermutete, dass der Auror Ollivander so weit wie möglich vom Fenster weg gestoßen hatte und nun nach einer Position für sich selbst suchte. Derweil hob Sirius vorsichtig den Kopf, um über seine Deckung hinweg durch die Überreste des Fensters zu lugen. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war die bemerkenswerte Leere der Straße.

Das zweite waren zwei schattenhafte Gestalten, von denen eine in der Tür des Ramschladens gegenüber verschwand, die andere sich hinter einer traditionell überfüllten Mülltonne verbarg. Sie hofften eindeutig, dass entweder er oder James dumm genug sein würden, auf die Straße zu rennen und nachzusehen, was passiert war, so unwahrscheinlich das sein mochte. Vorsichtig hob Sirius den Kopf weiter und hoffte, einen der beiden identifizieren zu können, doch eine plötzliche Bewegung im Fenster des Ramschladens warnte ihn rechtzeitig...

Licht blitzte auf, und über seinem Kopf explodierten mehrere Zauberstabkisten. Verzweifelt schützte Sirius sein Gesicht mit den Armen und unterdrückte einen Fluch, während Holzsplitter, Pappe und Scherben auf ihn hinab regneten. Doch noch immer lag etwas Kühles in seiner Hand, etwas Zylindrisches, Steifes. Elfenbein und Phönixfeder, zwölf Zoll.

„Sirius?", rief James besorgt.

Er antwortete instinktiv. „Intakt!"

„Hast du es noch?"

Sie wussten beide, dass James nicht über den neuen Zauberstab sprach. _Hast du es noch, Sirius?, _fragte er sich. Vor zehn Jahren war er ein Auror gewesen. Eine Lebensspanne in Dunkelheit und Schmerz trennten ihn von seinen damaligen Fähigkeiten. Wie ein Wahnsinniger hatte er seit dem Vorfall beim Frühstück Zauberbücher studiert, aber das war nicht dasselbe. Ein Atemzug. Zwei. Konzentration. Adrenalin durchflutete ihn mit dem nächsten Herzschlag, und seine Atmung verlangsamte sich. Ruhe. Die Welt verengte sich auf diesen einzigen Moment, und alle anderen Sorgen schwanden. Nichts anderes zählte mehr.

Zwischen zerbrochenem Glas und Schutt auf dem Rücken liegend antwortete Sirius Black ruhig. „Mir geht es gut."

„Tür oder Fenster?", kam sofort James' Antwort.

„Fenster." Ein Jahr lang waren sie Partner gewesen, und Freunde sehr viel länger. Hätte Sirius sich je aussuchen können, an wessen Seite er kämpfen wollte, würde seine Wahl stets auf James fallen. „Es sind zwei. Einer ist im Trödelladen, der andere auf der Straße."

„Okay. Ich komme zu dir. Sorgst du für eine Ablenkung?"

„Bin bereit." Diesmal hob Sirius seinen Kopf vorsichtiger. „Auf drei." Während er zählte, hob er seine Zauberstabhand auf Höhe des Fensters und zielte die Mülltonne an. „Drei! _Reducto!" _

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er James, der über den Tisch rollte, doch die spektakuläre Explosion des Mülleimers fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Todesser, der ihn zuvor als Schutz benutzt hatte, floh mit leichtem Humpeln, bis er aus Sirius Blickfeld verschwand. _Hoffentlich hat das wehgetan, _dachte Sirius fies. Doch keiner seiner Gegner würde ein zweites Mal so unvorsichtig sein, also duckte er sich rasch und wurde wieder unsichtbar.

_Rumms. _James landete neben ihm, bevor der andere böse Bub reagieren konnte.

„Nett", keuchte er. „Mülltonne?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

James grinste und justierte seine Position, bis sie sich Rücken an Rücken befanden. Sirius musste seinen alten Freund nicht ansehen um zu wissen, was er vorhatte; obwohl sie sich noch nie gemeinsam in einer Situation befunden hatten, die dieser glich, hatten sie zusammen genug Ärger erlebt um den anderen zu kennen. Die Entscheidung war bereits getroffen, und es gab sowieso nur zwei Ausgänge.

„Mr. Ollivander?"

„Ja?" Der Kopf des alten Mannes kam in Sicht.

„Runter mit Ihnen!"

„_Protego_!"In seinem Rücken blockte James' Schildzauber einen eintreffenden Fluch ab. Ollivander verschwand erneut, und Sirius fluchte vor sich hin.

„Sie haben hier keinen Hinterausgang, oder?"

„Schon gefragt", antwortete James noch vor Ollivander. Sein Tonfall gab alle Antwort, die Sirius brauchte.

„Wunderbar."

„In der Tat."

„Naja, sollen wir?" Sirius riskierte einen Blick durch das demolierte Fenster. „Der erste ist immer noch im Ramschladen. Der zweite ist links und schleicht sich an der Ladenfront entlang."

„Bereit?" Keiner von ihnen dachte daran zu apparieren. Das würde bedeuten, Ollivander und die anderen Besucher der Winkelgasse mit mindestens zwei Todessern zurückzulassen, was sie beide nicht zulassen konnten. Schon vor langer Zeit hatten sie geschworen, Menschen wie diese zu beschützen, und weder Sirius Black noch James Potter tolerierten Feigheit.

„Bereit."

Sirius wartete einen Herzschlag, dann zwei. Eine falsche Bewegung, und sie würden beide tot sein - oder schlimmer -, doch er und James schlüpften in die alten Rollen, in denen sie einander blind trauten. Sie waren an diesem Punkt schon so oft gewesen, und seine Übung kam langsam wieder, als habe jemand einen Wiedererweckungszauber auf sein Gehirn gesprochen. Alastor Moodys Lehren kamen ihm in den Sinn. _Agieren, nicht reagieren. Verschwende Zeit für gründliches Nachdenken und du bist tot. Einfach agieren. _Er spürte, wie James sich hinter ihm anspannte. Ein weiterer Herzschlag.

„Jetzt!", schrie James.

Sirius warf sich nach vorne und rollte sich über den Fensterrahmen nach draußen, während James nach links wandte und durch die Tür hastete. Er fiel und ließ sich einen Augenblick von seinem Schwung weitertragen, bis er den Punkt hinter sich gelassen hatte, auf den sein Gegner zielen würde. Seine Duellhaltung fand er rein instinktiv. Sofort schoss seine Hand nach vorne, und er ließ antrainierte Instinkte sein Handeln übernehmen. _„Petrificus Totalus!" _

Zu seiner Linken beschwor James einen Stoßzauber. Beide verfehlten erwartungsgemäß.

Aber sie mussten nicht treffen; sie hatten nur entkommen müssen. Jetzt konnte der Spaß beginnen, und Flüche begannen über die Winkelgasse hinweg zu schießen.

„_Imperio_!"

Sirius hastig beschworener Schild ächzte und kollabierte unter dem Gewicht des Unverzeihlichen Fluchs, doch als der geschwächte Zauber durchkam, rollte er sich aus seinem Wirkungsbereich ab. Der Imperius-Fluch war notorisch schwer zu brechen, doch schnelles Handeln ermöglichte einem Zauberer, ihn zu vermeiden. Erneut fand er sich kniend wieder. „_Suffocoum_!"

Sein Würgezauber wurde abgeblockt, und als Antwort kam ein Bindehautentzündungsfluch zurück, den Sirius mit kaum einem zweiten Gedanken abwehrte. Rasch veränderte er sein Ziel leicht.

„_Reducto_!"

Die Tür des Ramschladens explodierte, so dass der hoch gewachsene Todesser mit Holzsplittern bombardiert und aus seiner Deckung getrieben wurde. Links von ihm bekam Sirius James' Gefrierzauber mit, der mit einem Einäscherungszauber gekontert wurde, doch er wusste, dass sein Freund selbst auf sich aufpassen konnte. Als der hoch gewachsene Todesser ins Freie stolperte, war Sirius bereit. „_Resiacio_!"

Eine nahe Bank segelte auf den Todesser zu und er ging zu Boden. Sirius wartete nicht darauf, ob er reagierte; stattdessen sprang er auf und rannte mit erhobenem, zielendem Zauberstab vorwärts.

„_Vulernocorpus_!" Er zündete den Lähmzauber ohne einen zweiten Gedanken und gerade rechtzeitig. Der Zauber traf den Gegner an der Schulter, und mitten im Aufstehen brach er zusammen, als seine Beine nachgaben. Anstatt wieder Sirius anzuvisieren, wendete der Todesser seinen Zauberstab jedoch gegen sich selbst.

Er disapparierte mit hörbarem Ploppen.

Schlitternd kam Sirius zum Stehen und fuhr herum, um zu zielen, bevor es zu spät war. Als er James' Gegner anvisierte, wusste er jedoch bereits, dass es nutzlos war. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehen, um zu sehen, wie sein alter Freund den Kleineren mit einem gut gezielten Würgezauber traf, doch noch bevor ein Lähmzauber folgen konnte, folgte der Todesser seinem Kameraden. In Sekundenschnelle waren beide verschwunden. Als James sich zu ihm umwandte, wirkte er frustriert. Sirius nahm an, dass er ähnlich aussah.

Noch immer war die Straße unheimlich leer, doch Köpfe begannen zu erscheinen, wo Deckung möglich gewesen war. Neugierige und närrische Gestalten traten auf die Straße, obwohl sie noch Abstand hielten; manche von ihnen wiesen auf die Trümmer, die Sirius zurückgelassen hatte, andere starrten nur. Noch immer alarmiert sah Sirius sich um, doch es schienen keine Bedrohungen verblieben zu sein. James setzte sich in seine Richtung in Bewegung, und Sirius humpelte los, um ihn auf halbem Weg zu treffen. Behutsam steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg und vermisste sofort das Gefühl, ihn in der Hand zu halten, wusste jedoch, dass er lediglich paranoid wirken würde, wenn er ihn nicht wegsteckte.

„Verdammt", sagte er leise.

„Sie waren schnell", stimmte James zu. „Und clever."

„Unglücklicherweise", seufzte er. „Waren das die, für die ich sie halte?"

James' Antwort wurde von der Ankunft Arabella Figgs und eines kompletten Aurorenteams unterbrochen. Obwohl Sirius die Leiterin der AMS nicht gesehen hatte, seit sie beide Auroren waren, erkannte er den verkniffenen Blick der alten Hexe sofort wieder, als sie das Zerstörungswerk übersah, die sie - eigentlich Sirius, James war schon immer zu nett für solche Zauber gewesen - hinterlassen hatten. Sie warf düstere Blicke in James' Richtung.

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nur Ärger machen würdest", bemerkte sie unzufrieden.

„Tja, wie gewöhnlich."

„Wer war es?"

„Mulciber und Flint", erwiderte James, doch sein Ton konnte nicht seine Frustration vor Sirius verbergen, der die Stirn runzelte, als Arabella Figgs stahlgraue Augen sich auf ihn fixierten.

„Du hast dich zum Ziel werden lassen, Black."

Er erwiderte ihren Blick. „Beschwer dich bei Voldemort."

„Bei Gelegenheit", brummte Figg. Doch ihre Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, als erwarte sie, dass er jeden Moment in Stücke zerbrechen würde. Der verlorene, verletzte und geschlagene Teil von ihm wünschte es sich fast; er wollte rennen und sich verstecken und versuchen sich gegen die Gefahren der Welt da draußen zu schützen. Doch er würde dem Drang nicht nachgeben, und etwas von seiner Entschlossenheit musste in seinem Blick liegen, denn sie gab nach. „Nun, du scheinst dich angemessen genug geschlagen zu haben."

_Wie schön, dass ich deine Zustimmung habe, _dachte Sirius trocken, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Figg mochte alt sein, doch er respektierte ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Urteil, obwohl sie ihn ansah, als erwarte sie, dass er zerbröckelte. Stattdessen gab er nur ein trockenes. „Danke" zur Antwort.

„Wie konntet ihr so schnell hier sein?", fragte James und sah zu, wie die anderen Auroren die Umgebung rasch und effizient nach aller Art von Beweisen abzusuchen begannen. Natürlich würden sie keine finden, doch die Vorgehensweise entsprach dem Protokoll, und es gab immer die Möglichkeit, dass jemand unvorsichtig wurde.

Ein knappes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich an James wandte. „Projekt Wächter ist jetzt funktionsfähig."

Sirius pfiff leise. „Nett."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten", stimmte James zu.

„Wirklich", grunzte Figg. Plötzlich bemerkte sie etwas hinter Sirius und James und runzelte sofort die Stirn. „Am besten geht ihr zwei sofort."

„Warum?", fragte James wachsam.

„Kimmkorn."

Sie mussten es sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Sich kaum noch einen Blick zuwerfend entkamen die beiden Freunde durch eine Gasse zwischen Lebensmittelgeschäft und Nachbargebäude und ließen Arabella Figg zurück, um mit der Sensationsreporterin des Tagespropheten fertig zu werden.

* * *

**Tbc...**


	26. Kapitel 25: Rätsel

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. __Promises Unbroken gehört Robin4 und uns gehört diese Übersetzung, ganz ohne Geld und sonstigen Vorteilen! _

_Danke für die vielen Kommentare! Wir haben uns sehr gefreut zu hören, dass ihr auch weiterhin emsig dabei bleibt! In dem Sinne wünschen wir – mit kleiner Verspätung – allen unseren Lesern Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007. Wir werden uns dann wohl erst im nächsten Jahr wieder lesen!_

* * *

**Promises Unbroken**

* * *

Kapitel 25: Rätsel

* * *

In den Korridoren war es beinahe unheimlich still. Obwohl es für die Tunichtgute zur Routine zählte, zu später Stunde durch Hogwarts zu spazieren, lag in dieser Nacht etwas Ungewohntes in der Luft, eine einmalige Stimmung, als versuche das Schloss ihnen den Rat zu geben, dieses Mal wirklich irgendwo anders Ärger zu machen. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätten sie das gruselige Gefühl in ihren Köpfen ignoriert, doch in dieser Nacht, in der sie bereits einen misslungenen Streich verbuchen konnten, begannen sie ein vorgezogenes Ende in Betracht zu ziehen. 

Nur für dieses Mal natürlich.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du von Anfang an auf mich gehört hättest, wären wir nicht einmal hier, Ron. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _steht, dass die Treppen von alter Magie beherrscht werden, die an das Schloss gebunden ist..."

„Ich weiß", fuhr Ron sie an. „Kannst du nicht aufhören, mich daran zu erinnern?"

„Sie hat aber einen Punkt, Ron", warf Lee ein. „Wenn du ihr zugehört hättest, hätten wir uns was anderes ausgedacht, anstatt deine Idee zu probieren."

Harry schluckte. Er hatte Hermine auch nicht wirklich zugehört - irgendwann lernte man ihre Vorträge aus _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ einfach zu überhören -, doch da der misslungene Streich Rons Idee gewesen war, würde auch Ron die Schuld bekommen. Er fand das nicht gerade gerecht, allerdings hatte auch George es abbekommen, als sein letztes Experiment vor zwei Tagen in einem Desaster geendet hatte, also nahm er es einfach als die Art und Weise, wie die Dinge liefen. Trotzdem gebot ihm die Ehre einzuschreiten. „Also, was machen wir jetzt? Wenn wir umsonst so lange aufgeblieben sind, wäre das doch Verschwendung."

Es war tatsächlich spät. Die Tunichtgute hatten zwei Stunden verschwendet, in denen sie verzweifelt versuchten, die Treppen in Rutschbahnen umzuhexen (natürlich nur, wenn sich Slytherins näherten), und Mitternacht war bereits vorbei. Sie würden ohnehin nicht mehr viel Schlaf bekommen, und wie sich herausstellte, war die allgemeine Meinung, dass sie die restliche Zeit noch nutzen konnten. Keiner von ihnen beachtete diese unheimliche Stille mehr; jeder hielt es für seine eigene Einbildung und wollte nicht, dass die anderen ihn für verrückt hielten. Hogwarts war generell unheimlich. Das Schloss war immerhin alt, und niemand kannte all seine Geheimnisse. Nicht einmal die Tunichtgute.

Insbesondere sie, wie sich herausstellte.

Laute Schritte hallten an den Steinwänden des Schlosses wider, und die Tunichtgute beeilten sich, verwirrte Blicke auszutauschen. Als sie die Karte des Rumtreibers vor wenigen Minuten konsultiert hatten, hatte sie Filch, Hagrid und alle Professoren an weit entfernten Stellen im Schloss ausgemacht, von denen aus der dritte Korridor in dieser Zeit nicht erreichbar war. Eilig tauchten die sechs Unruhestifter in Richtung des nächsten Verstecks weg, das sie finden konnten, ein kleiner Raum mit quietschenden Angeln. Hermine attackierte sie sofort mit einem Schweigezauber, doch selbst jetzt noch entkamen Geräusche. Sie hielten den Atem an.

Harry fühlte, dass sein Herz klopfte. Das letzte, was er brauchte, war so kurz vor den Osterferien erwischt zu werden. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht durch unterschiedliche Strafarbeiten quälen müssen, während die anderen Schüler heimgingen - und selbst sein Wissen, dass Remus niemals jemanden zwingen würde, über die Ferien zu bleiben, ließ die Aussicht auf Arbeit anstatt Entspannung in den zwei Wochen bis dahin nicht verlockender werden. _Und ich Trottel musste den Tarnumhang heute zurücklassen, klasse, _schalt er sich selbst. _Toll gemacht, Harry, ganz toll._

Die Tunichtgute versanken tiefer im Schatten des kleinen Raums - in dem er sich noch nie vorher aufgehalten hatte, wenn er darüber nachdachte - und warfen sich gegenseitig hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu. Natürlich murmelte Lee wie immer unterdrückte Flüche in sich hinein und murmelte etwas davon, dass sie nur durch diese eine Tür hier heraus konnten, doch das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Vielleicht hatte der, den sie gehört hatten, sie seinerseits nicht gehört...

Die Türangeln quietschten, und Harrys Herz hüpfte bis in seinen Hals.

„Die erste Regel beim Rumtreiben ist, nicht erwischt zu werden", bemerkte eine vertraute Stimme beiläufig. Dämmriges Licht bewegte sich von den Korridoren aus auf sie zu, und die Tunichtgute versanken tiefer in die Schatten, trotz allem hoffend, dass man sie nicht entdeckte. Vielleicht ging er einfach weiter, wenn sie vorgaben, nicht da zu sein. _Und vielleicht wächst Malfoy zu einem muggelliebenden Hauselfen heran, _dachte Harry sarkastisch. _So. Das war's. _Die schattenhafte Gestalt eines hoch gewachsenen Zauberers war nun im Türrahmen erkennbar.

„Die zweite Regel ist natürlich, wenn man schon erwischt wird, sich kein Versteck zu suchen, das nur einen einzigen Ausgang hat."

Harry hielt den Atem an, und er wusste, dass es die anderen ebenfalls taten. Vielleicht fischte er nur im Dunkeln...

„Ihr könnt jetzt rauskommen", sagte Sirius Black leichthin. „Alle sechs."

Lee murmelte etwas, für das ihm seine strenge Mutter wohl den Mund ausgewaschen hätte. Nach einem Zögern jedoch ging Harry den anderen Tunichtguten voraus, um seinem Paten gegenüber zu treten, der den Raum seinerseits betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sirius' Augen richteten sich auf ihn; schließlich erhellten ein Winken seines Zauberstabs und ein gemurmelter Zauber den Raum mit Licht und enthüllten sein leichtes Lächeln.

„Sirius!", rief Harry erleichtert. Bei allen Erwachsenen, die sich derzeit in Hogwarts aufhielten, war von seinem Paten erwischt zu werden ein absoluter Glücksgriff. Nur bei Sirius bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er sie nicht meldete.

„Schuld im Sinne der Anklage", kommentierte sein Pate.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was machst du hier?"

„Herumspazieren." Seine blauen Augen blitzten, doch unter der Oberfläche nahm Harry etwas Tieferes und weniger Angenehmes wahr. „So wie ihr, nehme ich an. Während der Schlafenszeit natürlich."

„Werden Sie uns melden, Mr. Black?", fragte Hermine nach kurzem Zögern.

„Melden? Warum sollte ich so was machen?", fragte Sirius. „Und nenn mich nicht Mr. Black. Klingt, als sei ich alt." Sein Blick wanderte über die sechs Tunichtgute und blieb schließlich wieder an Harry hängen. „Also, Harry, stellst du mir deine Mit-Unruhestifter vor oder muss ich raten?" Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich ein wenig. „Mal sehen... ihr Zwillinge seid offensichtlich Fred und George Weasley, also bist du Ron. Hermine Granger ist natürlich das einzige Mädchen, und Lee Jordan ähnelt seinem Vater bemerkenswert. Eine ziemlich bunte Gruppe, die Tunichtgute."

„Du hast ihm von uns erzählt?", fuhr George Harry zischend an. Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte begann Sirius zu schmunzeln.

„Natürlich hat er das. Euer Schulleiter von einem Rumtreiber mag ja den Regeln folgen - naja, mittlerweile -, aber ich habe mich dazu nie wirklich berufen gefühlt. Woher sonst hat er wohl eurer Meinung nach diesen fabelhaften Porträt-Verwandlungs-Streich, an dem ihr euch gestern versucht habt?"

Harry grinste erleichtert, doch seine Freunde starrten nur.

„Das war Ihre Idee?", brachte George hervor, bevor er Harry ansah. „Aber du sagtest, du hättest ihn von deinem Vater!"

„Eigentlich sagte ich nur, dass der Streich schon mal durchgeführt wurde. Und mein Vater war dabei, aber er hat mir nicht davon erzählt." Harry lächelte. Fünf paare junger Augen schwenkten auf seinen Paten, der sich als Antwort leicht verneigte.

„Monsieur Tatze, zu euren Diensten."

Lee pfiff. „Sie sind es wirklich."

„Natürlich. Hat Harry das nicht erzählt?"

„Naja, doch", gab Lee zu, und Harry kicherte.

Der folgende Moment des Schweigens war schwer zu durchbrechen. Obwohl Harrys Kameraden offensichtlich begeistert waren, dem vierten Rumtreiber gegenüber zu stehen, konnte wohl keiner von ihnen vergessen, was ihn nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Selbst jetzt, hinter einem leichtfertigen Lächeln und freundlichen Worten trug Sirius eine Art von Dunkelheit mit sich herum. Sie hatte seit Harrys letztem Besuch im Krankenflügel etwas nachgelassen, doch der gehetzte Blick war nicht verschwunden. Manchmal, wenn seine Augen kurz zur Seite flackerten, erhaschte Harry Anflüge der Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit und wusste, dass Sirius trotz seiner oberflächlichen Gelassenheit alles andere als geheilt war. Schließlich fragte Hermine:

„Also was bringt Sie hierher?"

„Spaziergänge." Harrys Pate antwortete schnell genug um Harry vermuten zu lassen, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. „Als ihr solchen Lärm verursacht habt, habe ich mich entschlossen nachzusehen, ob die derzeitige Generation der Unruhestifter von Hogwarts dem Standard der Rumtreiber entspricht."

„Wir sind besser", erwiderte Ron prompt.

Sirius schmunzelte. „Eben auch?"

„Zumindest werden wir nicht so oft erwischt", erwiderte Harry. Da er mit Geschichten über die Heldentaten der Rumtreiber aufgewachsen war, war er nicht ganz so sehr wie Ron zu einer entsprechenden Behauptung bereit, aber er wusste dennoch, dass sie gut waren.

Sein Pate nickte. „Dein Vater hat erzählt, dass du den Tarnumhang hast. Allerdings wurden wir in den ersten paar Jahren auch nicht oft erwischt - eure Probleme fangen an, wenn alle Professoren euch beobachten." Er grinste. „Auf der anderen Seite, mit Moony als Schulleiter..."

„Besser wäre, wenn Snape uns nicht jagen würde", warf George düster ein.

„Kein Witz", stimmte Ron zu. „Er hasst uns."

„Natürlich tut er das. Snape ist immer der störende Faktor; das war er in der Schule, und ich bin sicher, er ist es heute auch noch."

„Sie sind mit ihm zur Schule gegangen?", fragte Fred mit plötzlicher Neugierde.

„Leider", antwortete Sirius trocken.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als die anderen grinsten. „Wisst ihr, es ist ziemlich spät..."

„Ach komm, Hermine", seufzte Ron. „Du kannst so nerven."

„Es ist nicht so spät", argumentierte Lee und veranlasste Sirius zu lächeln.

„Eigentlich würde ich empfehlen, dass ihr auf die Stimme der Vernunft hört", mischte er sich leichthin ein. „Und da ich zufällig weiß, dass Filch sich gerade nicht in diesem Teil des Schlosses aufhält..."

Harry sah George einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen, während die Tunichtgute Blicke tauschten. „Vermutlich haben Sie recht", gab der Drittklässler nach. Die Tunichtgute waren nicht unbedingt von Natur aus paranoid oder misstrauisch, aber wie alle Hexen und Zauberer waren sie etwas abergläubisch. Zurzeit stand es zwei zu null; ihr erster Streich war gescheitert, dann hatte man sie erwischt - was die Zeichen für einen dritten Versuch schlecht stehen ließ. Immerhin waren sie nicht durch Dummheit und Sorglosigkeit zu so guten Unruhestiftern geworden.

Rasch verabschiedeten die Tunichtgute sich von Sirius und versprachen, ihn irgendwann zu besuchen (die Aussicht, etwas über die Streiche der Rumtreiber zu erfahren, ließ Fred und George beinahe vor Erwartung sabbern). Dann überprüfte Lee, ihre sorgsamste Vorhut, die Korridore und bestätigte, dass alles frei war. So leise wie möglich verließen die Tunichtgute den Raum, doch Harry war kaum zehn Schritte gegangen, bevor er innehielt.

„Ich komme gleich nach", sagte er. „Ich will Sirius etwas fragen."

Bevor die anderen widersprechen konnten, huschte Harry zurück und eilte in die andere Richtung, in die sein Pate verschwunden war. Als er ihn hörte, wandte Sirius sich um. „Stimmt was nicht, Harry?"

Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns kurz unterhalten können."

„Sicher."

Sie gingen in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen weiter, während Harry seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen versuchte. Er konnte nicht anders, als das schwache Humpeln seines Paten zu bemerken, der so sachte seinen rechten Fuß schonte. Die Korridore lagen still vor ihnen und fügten ein unheimliches Gefühl zu Sirius' Gegenwart hinzu. Ab und zu sahen sich gejagte Augen eilig um, erinnerten ihn daran, wie hager Sirius noch immer war und wie lange er fort gewesen war. Beides machte die Sache nur noch schwerer, denn im Gegensatz zu Remus und Peter kannte er Sirius nicht schon sein ganzes Leben und fühlte sich nicht so wohl dabei, ihn auszufragen.

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte Sirius und unterbrach Harrys Träumerei.

Er atmete tief ein. „Ich frage mich, was da vor zwei Tagen mit Professor Quirrell passiert ist. Ich meine, offensichtlich ist er ein Todesser, aber warum hat er ausgerechnet jetzt gehandelt? Und wie konnte er alle so lange täuschen?"

„Du bist sehr aufmerksam, Harry", bemerkte Sirius, und die Wärme in seiner Stimme ließ Harry ein wenig erröten. Sein Pate zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. „Um die zweite Frage zuerst zu beantworten - Feinde, die man kennt, sind Feinden vorzuziehen, die man nicht kennt."

„Du meinst...?" Harry unterbrach sich, als ihm die Wahrheit dämmerte.

„Ja. Und was den Rest angeht, nun ja." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Voldemort will mich."

Die Worte ließen Harry erschaudern. Obwohl er damit aufgewachsen war, dass seine Eltern den Namen des Dunklen Zauberers benutzten, war es anders, ihn aus Sirius' Mund zu hören. Sirius hatte zehn Jahre in seinen Händen verbracht und keine Angst, den Namen auszusprechen, während Zauberer, denen es nie so ergangen war, ihn viel zu sehr fürchteten. Harry schluckte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass diese Art von Mut nicht einfach zu erlangen war.

„Ich wollte etwas tun", sagte er unbeholfen und sprach bereits, bevor er überhaupt registrierte, welche Worte herauskamen. „Aber es war so verwirrend und alles ging so schnell. Alle haben geschrieen und bis ich näher rankam, war es schon vorbei." Dann erhellte sich seine Miene. „Du warst wirklich schnell."

Sirius schnaubte. „Ich hab es hinbekommen, aber ich bin wirklich außer Übung."

„Ich fand dich brillant." Er lächelte, kehrte dann jedoch zum Thema zurück. „Aber ich wünsche mir immer noch, dass ich etwas hätte tun können."

„Es ist nett, dass du es versuchen wolltest, aber wahrscheinlich war es eine gute Sache, dass du nicht konntest."

„Warum?" Er versuchte sich nicht abgelehnt zu fühlen, doch Sirius musste etwas in seiner Stimme aufgeschnappt haben, denn er blieb stehen und sah Harry an.

„Das erste, was du verstehen musst, Harry, ist, dass deine Eltern es nicht gebrauchen können, dass Voldemort auf dich aufmerksam wird", gab sein Pate ernst zurück. „Sie haben viel Zeit damit verbracht dich zu beschützen, und desto länger wir ihn davon abhalten, sich an dich zu erinnern, umso sicherer bist du."

„Aber du..."

„Ich bin ein erwachsener Zauberer, Harry, und ich bezweifle, dass Voldemorts Hass auf mich noch wachsen kann."

„Immer sagen alle, ich sei zu jung für alles", antwortete er mit einer Frustration, die Sirius nicht wirklich verdient hatte. Doch der Blick, den er als Antwort bekam, war düster.

„Vielleicht bist du das wirklich."

„Ich bin elf."

„Na und?", fragte sein Pate. „Ich bin zweiunddreißig, und es gibt eine Menge Sache, für die ich liebend gerne zu jung wäre." Er seufzte und lächelte dann, doch da war wieder dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „Genieß erst einmal deine Kindheit, Harry - Gott weiß, sie ist schnell genug rum. Ich weiß, wie ungeduldig man wird, wenn man im Dunkeln tappen muss, aber deine Eltern kämpfen darum, dich zu beschützen... Und dafür, dass deine Generation nicht den Krieg der unseren fortsetzen muss."

Die Trauer und Leere in Sirius' Augen ließ Harry verstummen, ebenso wie seine Worte. Wenn seine Eltern über seine Sicherheit sprachen, bedeutete es irgendwie nicht so viel, wie wenn Sirius es wiederholte. Er schluckte plötzlich, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Sirius fast gestorben war, um seine Familie zu beschützen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

„Muss es nicht. Man erwartet von Kindern, dass sie ungeduldig sind", antwortete Sirius leichtherzig. „Das ist Teil des Erwachsenwerdens."

Harry nickte, doch dann ließ etwas an Sirius Worten ihn nachdenklich werden, und er wechselte das Thema. „Warst du im Orden?"

„Über den solltest du gar nichts wissen, Harry."

Er grinste. Da war ein Unterton, der ihm sagte, dass Sirius nicht überrascht war.

„Ja, war ich." Er schmunzelte. „Vor einer sehr langen Zeit."

„Und wirst du es wieder sein?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, um ehrlich zu sein." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Es gibt gewisse Zweifel über meine... Zuverlässigkeit."

Harry sah ihn schockiert an. „Warum?", wollte er wissen.

„Niemand ist Askaban je entkommen", erklärte Sirius. „Und die wenigen, die Voldemort je entkommen sind, haben es nicht unversehrt überstanden... Die meisten hat man gezwungen, ihm zu dienen."

„Aber nicht Professor Fletcher, oder?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor dem Krieg war Mundungus Fletcher einer der sorglosesten und lockersten Menschen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Als ich meine Ausbildung begann, war er noch nicht mal ein Auror; er hat mehrere Jahre auf der schattigeren Seite des Gesetzes verbracht. Das änderte sich erst, als unsere Lage sich wirklich verschlechterte. Du kannst ruhig glauben, wie sehr er sich durch die Ereignisse verändert hat."

„Ja."

„Dass er gerettet wurde, hat auch viele beruhigt. Sie denken, dass es bedeutet, dass Voldemort ihn nicht bekommen hat."

Die Verbitterung in Sirius' Stimme war unüberhörbar, doch Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie setzten ihren Weg schweigend fort, während er über Sirius' Erklärungen nachdachte. Obwohl es ihn immer noch aufstoßen ließ, dass er behandelt wurde, als sei er zu jung, überdachte er die Frage, warum seine Eltern ihm manche Dinge nicht erzählten. Bisher hatte er nur immer an der Oberfläche gekratzt, und an der Tatsache, dass er erst elf war. Harry hatte immer gewusst, dass seine Eltern tief in den Krieg gegen Voldemort verstrickt waren, aber sie brachten ihre Arbeit selten mit nach Hause und besprachen die Lage auch nicht mit ihm. Ihn hatte das immer geärgert, doch Harry wusste, dass sie ihn liebten. Darüber hinaus hatten sie zumindest noch einen gewaltigen Beschützerinstinkt.

„Na, na... was haben wir denn hier?"

Sowohl Harry als auch Sirius schreckten durch den Klang der trockenen, sarkastischen Stimme auf, und Harry bemerkte, dass sein Pate sich nicht darüber freute, dem Blick Professor Snapes begegnen zu müssen. Die Antipathie war sicherlich gegenseitig, denn Snapes Augen verengten sich und seine Miene wurde verschlossen.

„Welch eine Überraschung", fuhr er ätzend fort. „Potter streift in der Nacht durch das Schloss, unzweifelhaft ermutigt von seinem verantwortungslosen Paten."

„Und welche Überraschung, dabei Schniefelus zu begegnen, wie er seine Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten steckt", konterte Sirius.

Snapes Augen funkelten. „Konntest wohl nicht schlafen, Black?", wollte er wissen und schritt bedrohlich auf sie zu, während seine Roben um ihn wogten. Diese Roben unterschieden sich von denen, die er sonst trug, fiel Harry auf, auch wenn ihm ihre Bedeutung nicht sofort klar wurde. „Verfolgen dich gewisse Ängste?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte Snape es wagen, auf Sirius' Zeit in Askaban herumzuhacken? Fühlte der Mann denn gar nichts, nicht wenigstens Respekt für die Hölle, durch die Sirius gegangen war? Er wollte hitzig antworten, doch dann legte sich plötzlich die Hand seines Paten auf seine Schulter, um ihn aufzuhalten. Harry bemerkte jetzt, dass Sirius sehr weiß im Gesicht war. Jede Faser seines Körpers spannte sich vor Wut, und sein Griff war so fest, dass Harrys Schulter zu schmerzen begann. Seine Augen wirkten wieder dunkel und gehetzt, als er den anderen anstarrte. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen", grollte Sirius, „dass du so ein Problem noch nie hattest."

Snape hielt inne. „Du", spuckte er aus, „hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich mache."

„Ach nein?", gab Sirius zurück. „Du magst einen Jungen täuschen, aber ich erkenne die Roben schon, die du trägst."

Todesserroben! Harrys Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er sich daran erinnerte, wo er solche zuletzt gesehen hätte, obwohl er nie geglaubt hätte, dass Snape den Hochmut besitzen könnte, sie in Hogwarts zu tragen. Der Professor wirkte jedoch nicht überrascht von der Erkenntnis Sirius'. Auch er spannte sich wütend an. „Dann solltest zumindest du verstehen, warum sie zu tragen so nötig ist."

„Als ob das eine Entschuldigung für gewisse Entscheidungen ist, die du getroffen hast", schnaubte Sirius. „Aber es gibt andere Dinge, die ich verstehe, Snape. Eines davon ist, dass du in den Krankenflügel gehen sollst, bevor du einfach umfällst."

„Deine Zeit in Askaban scheint deinen Sinn für Humor verdorben zu haben." Snape verdrehte die Augen, während Harry Sirius verwirrt ansah.

„Nicht so sehr, dass ich nicht die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs erkennen würde." Ernste blaue Augen fixierten sich auf Snape. „Blasse Haut, zitternde Hände, unsicherer Schritt..."

„Meine Gesundheit geht dich nichts an!" Doch er verbarg seine Hände in den Roben, bevor Harry beurteilen konnte, ob sie zitterten. Jedenfalls hatte Sirius darin Recht, dass er blasser war als sonst.

„Und normalerweise würde sie mich auch überhaupt nicht interessieren", stimmte Sirius friedlich zu. „Aber ich nehme an, sie ist von gewisser Wichtigkeit für andere, wenn du verstehst."

„Ich verstehe sehr gut."

„Dann sei kein solches Narr und verschwende deine Zeit mit Streitereien", antwortete Harrys Vater mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Immerhin hast du besseres zu tun."

„Ich bin fähig, mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch umzugehen, Black", schnappte Snape verärgert.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir?"

Es entstand eine lange Pause, in der sich die beiden Zauberer abschätzig ansahen und in beiden Gesichtern derselbe gegenseitige Hass schimmerte. Endlich schien Snapes Selbsterhaltungstrieb zu siegen, und er ging weiter. Über die Schulter warf er einen Blick zurück. „Und schick das Kind in seinen Schlafsaal, bevor ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punk..."

Er brach zusammen.

* * *

Spät am Abend Treffen abzuhalten zählte nicht unbedingt zu James' Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, doch es gab Zeiten, in denen er ihre Notwendigkeit nicht ignorieren konnte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Arabellas Wanduhr sagte ihm, dass es beinahe zehn Uhr war, die Zeit, zu der er Lily versprochen hatte, nach Hause zu kommen, doch er war auch schon fast fertig. Wenn nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschah - wie die Ankunft Barty Crouch Seniors, der letzte Zeit ein ungesundes Interesse an seiner Zentrale entwickelt hatte - könnte James es seiner Einschätzung nach noch früh genug nach Godrics Hollow schaffen, um nicht auf der Couch schlafen zu müssen. 

„Dann war es das wohl", sagte Bella ruhig.

James seufzte. „Japp. Bei aller Begeisterung wegen Sirius' Ausbruch dachte ich, dass es noch eine Chance geben könnte, aber..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und seine Vorgesetzte nickte. Es gab zu viele Aber; zu vieles war schief gelaufen. Sie beide kannten den Preis falscher Hoffnung. „Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass er jetzt noch fähig wäre zu handeln", stimmte sie zu. „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sein Portschlüssel und Zauberstab entweder gefunden oder zerstört wurden. Operation Eisbrecher war ein Fehlschlag."

„Wir waren so nah dran", beschwerte James sich leise. „So verdammt nah."

„Ja, das waren wir", stimmte sie gelassen zu - ihre Augen glänzten allerdings verräterisch und enthüllten die Lüge hinter ihrer Kälte.

In James begann sich Frustration zu der Sorge zu gesellen, die er für den Mann empfand, der für ihn zu einem Freund geworden war. _Du hast ihn dorthin geschickt, _verhöhnte ihn eine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Du warst so selbstzufrieden über deinen Plan und hast Bill nach Askaban geschickt, in den Tod. Wie willst du Arthur und Molly Weasley erklären, dass du ihnen einen zweiten Sohn genommen hast? _Kalter Schmerz brannte in seinem Magen. „Ich will den Grund wissen", entfuhr es James wütend. „Was ist schief gelaufen? Wir wissen, er hat es rein geschafft, und diese Zauber konnte man nicht entdecken... also woher zur Hölle hat es Voldemort gewusst?"

„Möglicherweise hat er sich verquatscht..."

„Nicht Bill", widersprach James. „Dafür ist er zu gut."

„Jedem kann das in Askaban passieren", erinnerte ihn seine alte Mentorin. „Und welche andere Erklärung kann es geben?"

„Wir könnten verraten worden sein."

Plötzlich schien die Temperatur in Bellas Büro zu sinken, und er schluckte. Der Orden hatte natürlich schon früher mit Spionen und Verrätern zu tun gehabt, aber das änderte nie etwas daran, wie viel auf dem Spiel stand oder wie tief der Verrat schmerzen konnte. Die Leiterin der AMS antwortete grimmig.

„Von wem, James? So wenige waren eingeweiht... Wen könnte man verdächtigen? Dich oder mich? Vielleicht Dumbledore oder Lily? Mundy würde sich eher seinen eigenen Fuß abschneiden, und Snape war zu seinem eigenen Schutz nicht informiert. Und ich glaube wirklich, dass Weasley gescheitert ist, kein Wunder unter den Umständen. Die Liste der Verdächtigen ist ziemlich kurz, was?"

„Wir übersehen etwas", brummte James.

„In der Tat", stimmte Arabella gelassen zu. „Allerdings tun wir das immer."

* * *

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Remus Lupin. Braune Haare, blaue Augen und ein sorgenvoller Blick, der auf ihn hinabsah, da er, wie er plötzlich bemerkte, auf seinem Bett lag. 

„Sag bitte, dass er nicht da ist", knurrte Snape sofort.

„Ist er nicht", erwiderte der Schulleiter mit seinem beinahe unvermeidlichen Seufzen. Seine Bestätigung vertrieb allerdings seine Unruhe.

„Gut." Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Remus stieß ihn wieder zurück.

„Trotzdem", fuhr er ernst fort, „hattest du ziemliches Glück, dass dich Sirius gefunden hat. Ein anderer hätte vielleicht nicht den Verstand gehabt, dich herzubringen."

„Er war in meinen Räumen?", fragte Severus. Die Vorstellung zerstörter Schildzauber und demolierter Einrichtung ließ ihn tief stöhnen. Es war nicht schwer, sich das Chaos vorzustellen, das Black in den persönlichen Zimmern eines Mannes hinterlassen würde, den er so sehr hasste.

„Natürlich", sagte Remus unbekümmert. „Genauso wie ich, da er Harry schickte, um mich zu wecken. Vielleicht sollte ich hinzufügen, dass Sirius schlau genug war, sich nicht an deinen Schutzzaubern zu vergreifen, immerhin wusste er, dass ich die Passwörter kenne."

„Welche Überraschung." Snape verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte sich kaum davon abhalten auszusprechen, was ihm als nächstes in den Sinn kam: _Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er zu logischem Denken fähig ist. _Unglücklicherweise kannte ihn Remus schon zu gut.

„Severus..."

Er erkannte den warnenden Unterton, ignorierte ihn jedoch einfach. Stattdessen warf er dem Schulleiter seinen verärgertsten Blick zu. „Kann ich jetzt aufstehen?"

„Nein." Remus wollte noch mehr sagen, doch Severus überging ihn.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es überhaupt? Ich muss mich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten."

„Das denke ich mir", erwiderte der andere mit seiner verdammten Ruhe. „Aber erst will ich wissen, was dazu geführt hast, dass du mitten in der Nacht in einem Gang zusammenbrichst."

Snape wusste, dass es bei diesem Ton keinen Sinn hatte, zu diskutieren, doch er hatte nie von sich behauptet, höflich zu sein, selbst nicht gegenüber seinen Freunden. Insbesondere nicht nach einer so langen Nacht. „Was glaubst du wohl?", fragte er bitter.

„Dann lass es mich umformulieren. Warum war Voldemort so wütend?", gab Remus friedlich zurück. Severus schaffte es selten genug, ihn zu reizen, und heute war offenbar keine dieser Gelegenheiten. Er seufzte.

„Black", spuckte er aus und sah, wie sich braune Augenbrauen neugierig hoben.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, als hättest du die Sache mit dem Zauberstab als ‚Unfall' entschuldigen können", antwortete der Schulleiter.

„Konnte ich", gab er zu und zuckte zusammen, als Schmerz durch seine Brust schoss. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm, doch er würde verdammt sein, wenn er es zugab. Immerhin war es nur ein gewöhnlicher Nebeneffekt des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Er war mit Schlimmerem fertig geworden. Viele Male.

„Und er hat dir geglaubt?"

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln und bereute es sofort. „Da ich noch lebe, nehme ich es an."

Remus' Blick verdüsterte sich, doch er widersprach nicht; er wusste es ebenfalls besser. „Hast du etwas Nützliches erfahren?"

„Davon abgesehen, dass der Dunkle Lord immer noch verrückt nach deinem idiotischen Freund ist?", erwiderte er trocken. Er traf Remus' Blick. „Ich denke immer noch, dass Black uns etwas verschweigt."

„Er sagt, er erinnert sich nicht, Severus."

„Das habe ich gehört." Snape unterdrückte den Drang, erneut die Augen zu verdrehen. „Aber glaube mir, der Dunkle Lord handelt nie ohne Grund, und er ist besessen davon, Black zu bekommen - wenn möglich lebendig, was, wie du weißt, kaum seiner üblichen Vorgehensweise entspricht. Etwas geht vor, und ich denke, der Bastard weiß, was es ist."

Remus' Blick verengte sich. „Er hat keinen Grund zu lügen."

„Hat er nicht?"

„Nein, hat er nicht." Die Stimme des Schulleiters wurde hart und kalt. „Du magst ihn vielleicht nicht, Severus, doch Sirius war dem Orden immer mehr als treu, und das weißt du. Und wenn er in Askaban gebrochen wäre, würde Voldemort ihn nicht so versessen jagen."

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet", widersprach Severus tonlos. Der Ärger, der in Remus' Augen aufblitzte, war nichts, was er jeden Tag zu sehen bekam. Außerdem dachte er wirklich nicht, dass Black ein Verräter war - jeder Hinweis deutete in die andere Richtung -, aber er wusste, dass etwas an der Gesamtsituation nicht stimmte. Warum sah nur er, dass die Einzelteile sich nicht zu einem Bild zusammenfügen ließen?

„Aber du hast es unterstellt." Der Schulleiter sah ihn so intensiv an, dass er nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. _Ich vertraue ihm einfach nicht, _dachte Snape verärgert. _Ich habe absolut keinen Grund dazu. _Doch der Schulleiter sprach in seiner üblichen Gelassenheit weiter; Severus konnte nur beurteilen, wie sehr sie auf Selbstkontrolle zurückzuführen war, weil er ihn so gut kannte. „Ich glaube ihm. Wenn Sirius sagt, dass er sich nicht erinnert, erinnert er sich nicht. Ich bin sicher, dass es Gründe für Voldemorts Verhalten gibt, aber solange du sie nicht enthüllen kannst, werden wir einfach warten müssen."

„Schön", knurrte Snape. „Aber gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn es ein böses Ende nimmt."

„Das werde ich nicht." In Remus' Stimme lag etwas beinahe Heiteres.

„Gibt es etwas, was du mir nicht sagst?", wollte er wissen. Schmerz und Erschöpfung ließen ihn genervt und benommen werden.

„Keineswegs", war die lässige Antwort. „Aber ich kenne Sirius Black."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	27. Kapitel 26: Ein unerwartetes Angebot

Hallo Leute,

Diese Geschichte hat zurzeit 27.000 Hits (und glaubt mir, meine eigene Fanfic geht gut weg, aber ich habe noch nirgendwo 27.000 Hits gesehen). Dem stehen 97 Reviews gegenüber.

Wenn ihr euch gefragt habt, warum wir nicht mehr hochladen - warum praktisch jede Fanclub-Übersetzerin ausgestiegen ist -, dann könnte das der Grund sein. Die Mädels haben eine verdammt gute Übersetzung gemacht, und es ist eine Schande zu sehen, dass so viele Leute ihren Spaß daran haben, aber keiner fühlt sich zu Rückmeldung verpflichtet. Ich bin niemand, der Leser zu Reviews erpresst. Aber 97 Reviews auf 27.000 Hits sind eine Beleidigung.

Einer von euch hat Interesse daran, den nächsten Teil der Trilogie zu übersetzen? Seht im Profil dieses Accounts vorbei. Dort findet ihr außerdem den Link zu einem Essay, das erklärt, was man in Reviews für Übersetzungen schreiben könnte.

Habt Spaß beim Lesen,

Trovia

* * *

**Promises Unbroken**

* * *

Kapitel 26: Ein unerwartetes Angebot

* * *

„Jedenfalls habe ich nachgedacht", sagte Remus beim Frühstück. „und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du mir einen Gefallen schuldest, nachdem ich wegen dir meinen Lehrer für Verteidigung verloren habe."

Sirius schnaubte. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre es meine Idee gewesen."

„Schon wahr, aber da Voldemort nicht hier ist, muss ich wohl jemand anderen beschuldigen." Sein Freund lächelte listig.

„Ich verstehe." Gegen seinen Willen erwiderte Sirius das Lächeln. Es wurde einfacher - meistens. Obwohl er in der Nacht wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte, schien ihn ein guter Tag zu erwarten, insbesondere dank dessen, was sie in der Nacht vorhatten.

Remus schmunzelte. „Das freut mich sehr."

„Erfreulich. Welchen Gefallen schulde ich dir also, oh furchtloser Direktor?"

Remus' schien sich nur mühevoll davon abhalten zu können, in seinen Orangensaft hinein zu prusten, und Sirius grinste. Sein Freund brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zusammenzureißen, doch dann verdrehte er die Augen. „Wenn du dich weiter so benimmst, biete ich dir vielleicht doch keinen Job an."

„Einen Job?" Er warf seinem Freund einen schiefen Blick zu. Was in aller Welt war Remus heute Morgen durch die Roben gekrochen? Ein Job? Anscheinend wurde er verrückt.

„Allerdings, ja, einen Job.", erwiderte der andere milde. „Die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, um genau zu sein. Du hast ja kürzlich bewiesen, dass du dafür qualifiziert bist."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Er blinzelte, während er die Möglichkeit einen Augenblick lang überdachte. Die Vorstellung von sich selbst als Lehrer erschien ihm schräg - insbesondere, wenn er an all die Verweise in seiner Schulzeit dachte - und an all jene, denen er hatte entgehen können, indem er am Rande der Tugend balancierte. Remus hatte schon immer eine Neigung zum Lehrberuf gehabt, und Sirius hatte sich vor seinem Namen schon immer den Professorentitel vorstellen können, doch wenn es um ihn selbst ging... Der Gedanke war einfach abwegig. Und Remus konnte es nicht ernst meinen. Er versuchte ein Grinsen. „Ich glaube, die ganzen Kids haben dein Gehirn zermatscht, Kumpel."

„Es ist mein Ernst, Sirius."

„Schon wieder Ernst?" Der Seitenhieb war unvermeidbar und folgte sofort. „Der Kerl lässt aber auch nie locker."

Remus stöhnte. „Der musste sein, was?"

„Du hast es darauf angelegt", stimmte er zu.

„Wechsel nicht das Thema." Den Schulleiterblick, den er ihm zuwarf, hatte er sich wahrscheinlich patentieren lassen, doch Sirius winkte nur unschuldig ab.

„Hab ich das?"

„Definitiv hast du das, du unausstehlicher Wahnsinniger", stieß Remus aus. „Schau mal, ich meine es... Argh - jetzt muss ich schon alles umformulieren... Das Angebot steht, Sirius. Ich mache keine Witze; ich biete dir einen Job an."

Erneut gefroren seine Bewegungen einen Moment lang. Einen zweiten benötigte er, bis es ihm gelang, überhaupt ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, und es fühlte sich in der Tat sehr seltsam an. Ein Bild von sich selbst als Lehrer heraufzubeschwören war schwierig, selbst obwohl Verteidigung immer sein bestes Fach gewesen war. An die Zeit in Hogwarts erinnerte er sich als die schönste seines Lebens, und die Aussicht, an der Schule zu bleiben, hatte etwas Verlockendes; in vielerlei Hinsicht kam Hogwarts seiner Vorstellung von einem Zuhause am nächsten. Zu bleiben würde helfen, die Wunden zu heilen, die noch immer auf seiner Seele lasteten, selbst wenn er James und Peter nicht täglich würde sehen können. Ganz selbstverständlich hatte er sich nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban nach Hogwarts durchgeschlagen - zu seinem sicheren Hafen.

Sirius blinzelte, um sich zu fassen, und ließ seinen Blick über die Hunderte junger Gesichter schweifen, die in der Großen Halle frühstückten. Unterschieden sie sich so sehr von denen seiner Freunde und ihm selbst damals? Sie lebten in einer dunkleren Welt, und doch sah er dort das gleiche Lachen, das gleiche Lächeln. Auch sie würden irgendwann Hogwarts verlassen und der bitteren Realität gegenüberstehen; solange niemand Voldemort aufhielt, würden derselbe Krieg sie einverleiben, in dem er auf die eine oder andere Weise für vierzehn Jahre gekämpft hatte. Viele trafen bereits hier in Hogwarts Entscheidungen, die ihr späteres Schicksal besiegelten, ob sie lebten oder starben und sogar, welche Seite sie wählen würden. Es mussten Menschen wie Remus Lupin sein, die für ihre Zukunft und ihr Wohl lebten, die sie dabei leiteten und vorbereiteten.

Langsam stieß er den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte. Als Schüler hatte er nie genug Respekt für seine Lehrer empfunden... Er sah Remus an, dessen tiefe blaue Augen ihn erwartungsvoll musterten. Betrachtete er die Möglichkeit oberflächlich, erschien die Wahl schwierig - bis er sich daran erinnerte, was er einst gewesen war und immer sein würde. Endlich antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich werde ablehnen müssen, Remus", sagte Sirius sachte. „So sehr ich bewundere, was ihr hier leistet und wie sehr es unserer Sache hilft, es ist nichts für mich. Ich kann nicht hinter den Fronten stehen und lehren. Es ist eine noble, wertvolle Aufgabe, aber keine für mich."

„Du weißt, dass du hier am Sichersten wärst", erwiderte sein Freund sanft.

„Ich weiß", gab er zu. „Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass er mich so sehr beherrscht. Es macht mich krank, ein Opfer zu sein. Ich muss wieder kämpfen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wir alle wissen, dass du bereits genug getan hast, Sirius."

„Darauf nimmt aber der Krieg keine Rücksicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, Remus. Ich kann einfach nicht. Ich muss weiterkämpfen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mir sonst beweisen könnte, dass ich noch leisten kann, was ich früher geleistet habe."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn besorgt an, und Sirius versuchte zu erklären.

„Ich fühle, dass das nötig ist... Teilweise bin ich noch derselbe, und dann habe ich mich auch verändert... Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber irgendetwas war da in Askaban, was mich verändert hat. Es wird jeden Tag deutlicher."

„Deutlicher?", wiederholte Remus aufmerksam. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Es ist, als sei da etwas, was ich einfach nicht greifen kann." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um das Gefühl näher zu beschreiben, und die Erinnerung überwältigte ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

_Schreie._

_Ketten._

_Kämpfen und nicht mehr wissen wofür._

_Nie zuvor war er so müde gewesen. Seine Erinnerungen verschwammen alle zu einer, doch ihm war, als trügen sie den Kampf um den stärkeren Willen schon seit einiger Zeit aus. Irgendwie wusste er auch, dass es nicht das erste Mal war._

_Eine dünne, weiße Hand hob einen Zauberstab, zielte direkt auf Sirius' Herz. Er wappnete sich, versuchte irgendeine Art von Widerstand aufzubringen, klammerte sich an die bröckelnde, verblassende Erinnerung eines Lebens vor der Hölle. Die hohe und kalte Stimme sprach nach einer Zeit, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, betont._

„_Mandatus Prospicio Subigum!"_

_Jedes der Worte knallte wie Peitschenhiebe und ließ Schmerz durch seinen Körper donnern. Ein Feuer entzündete sich in seinem Herzen und breitete sich aus, ließ sich Sirius in seinen Fesseln aufbäumen, nach Luft und Kontrolle schnappend. Instinktiv wusste er, wie er es bekämpfen musste, obwohl er den Grund nicht verstand. Alles in ihm spürte die Dunkle Magie, sehr dunkel und sehr alt, obwohl er nie von dem Zauber gehört hatte, gegen den er mit Herz und Seele ankämpfte. Er wusste nur, dass es nötig war, dass er den Schmerz ignorieren und seine Seele bewahren musste..._

„Sirius?"

Remus' Stimme ließ ihn aus der unerwarteten Betäubung aufschrecken, und Sirius schüttelte unsicher den Kopf, blinzelte, um die Erinnerung zu verjagen. Plötzlich lag die Hand seines Freundes auf seiner Schulter, drückte sie sanft, und Sirius erkannte, dass er bebte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus leise.

Er schluckte. „Mir geht es gut." Aus irgendeinem Grund war sein Mund sehr, sehr trocken. „Nur eine Erinnerung."

„Du bist weißer als ein Geist, Tatze."

„Geht schon wieder." Sirius zwang die dunklen Gedanken davon, verbannte sie gewaltsam. „Hat mich nur überrascht."

„Ganz sicher...?" Als er nickte, zog Remus die Hand nach einem letzten Drücken zurück.

„Hast du je von einem Zauber gehört, der die Formel ‚Mandatus Prospicio Subigum' hatte?"

Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, wieso?"

„Nur so ein Gedanke."

„Bist du sicher, dass du das mit der Lehrstelle nicht noch mal überdenken willst?", fragte sein Freund leise. „Und sei es nur für eine kurze Zeit. Bis es dir... naja, besser geht?"

„Wie Fletcher, meinst du?", fragte er und nickte mit dem Kopf den Tisch hinab, in Richtung des Verwandlungsprofessors.

„Hogwarts ist ein guter Platz, um zu heilen, Sirius."

Er seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich meine Ängste besiegen kann, wenn ich mich ihnen nicht stelle. Ich kann mich nicht verstecken."

„Du weißt, dass ich es versuchen musste." Remus lächelte schief.

„Ich weiß. Warum bietest du nicht Dung die Stelle an? Er ist mindestens so qualifiziert wie ich.", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Er weigert sich. Sagt, dass er mit den Dunklen Künsten nichts mehr zu tun haben will", war die leise Antwort.

„Ah." Ein Teil von Sirius empfand Mitgefühl für Fletcher, doch der Rest von ihm konnte die Angst nicht verstehen. Seiner Erfahrung nach führte vor etwas wegzurennen nur dazu, dass die Lage sich auf dem langen Weg weiter verschlechterte. Und vor Voldemort konnte niemand für immer fliehen. „Ich verstehe."

„Mhm", stimmte Remus ruhig zu. „Wie auch immer, jetzt wird es interessant. Es gibt ein paar Bewerber, auch wenn ich an keinem von ihnen interessiert bin."

„Oh? Wer denn?", fragte er interessiert.

„Hauptsächlich schräge Vögel. Da wäre erstens Barty Crouchs Sohn - er arbeitet zurzeit in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Dann Gilderoy Lockhart, und ich bin sicher, dass ich es mit seinem gewaltigen Ego nicht aushalten würde. Außerdem hat sich Dolores Umbridge beworben, aber vor der Frau gruselt es mir. Sie hat schon in der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen allerlei Ärger mit Cornelius Fudge verursacht."

„Klingt, als hättest du volle Auswahl", kommentierte Sirius sarkastisch.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Keiner von denen hat irgendwelche Erfahrung, außer man zählt Lockhart, und ich glaube nicht ein Wort seiner angeblichen Erlebnisse."

„Warum nicht?" Der Name Gildorey Lockharts ließ eine Glocke in Sirius' Kopf schellen, doch er war sicher, dass er den Mann nie getroffen hatte, es sei denn aus der Ferne in einem der Korridore während der Schulzeit.

„Weil er ein arroganter, aufgeblasener Bastard ist, deshalb.", erwiderte Remus angewidert. „Jede Hexe in der gesamten Zaubererwelt rennt ihm nach, und demnächst erscheint ein neues Buch von ihm, _Magisches Ich _oder so ähnlich. Er war vier Klassen über uns, in Hufflepuff - obwohl ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass sie ihn mittlerweile verstoßen haben. Sei froh, dass du ihn nicht kennst."

„Werde ich mir merken", gab Sirius zurück. „Was machst du also wegen dem Job?"

„Mit ihnen allen sprechen natürlich", sagte Remus mit seiner üblichen Fairness. „Crouch Junior kommt heute, Umbridge morgen früh und Lockhart einen Tag später. Wenn schon nichts anderes, wird es immerhin unterhaltsam."

„Darauf wette ich."

* * *

James schluckte, als Arthur und Molly sich an seinem Küchentisch niederließen. Er versuchte, nicht nervös zu wirken, wusste jedoch, wie kläglich er scheiterte. Das Essen stand bereits auf dem Tisch und wirkte lecker genug, aber er war alles andere als hungrig. Im Moment ließ allein der Gedanke zu essen Übelkeit in James aufsteigen.

„Wo ist Lily?", fragte Molly plötzlich.

„Sie arbeitet noch. Dumbledore trifft sich mit dem Tagespropheten und sie konnte nicht weg."

„Das ist schade", antwortete Molly.

„Japp.", erwiderte James leise. „Finde ich auch." In mancherlei Hinsicht machte es Lilys Abwesenheit allerdings einfacher. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was er ihnen sagen sollte, war jedoch fest entschlossen. Dessen immerhin konnte er sich sicher sein. Als er wild versuchte, sich die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen, nahm Arthur ihm die Sache allerdings aus der Hand.

„Dich beschäftigt doch etwas, James", sagte der ältere Zauberer freundlich. „Das hier ist nicht einfach ein freundschaftliches Mittagessen, oder?"

So interessant und anziehend die Tischoberfläche mit einem Mal wirkte, James zwang sich aufzusehen, um Arthurs und Mollys Blick zu erwidern. „Nein", sagte er langsam. „Ist es nicht. Eigentlich geht es um Bill."

Molly keuchte. Arthur wurde blass. James erkannte, dass er irgendwie anders hätte anfangen sollen, aber jetzt konnte er nichts mehr ändern.

„Er ist nicht tot", stellte er schnell klar. „So viel wissen wir. Aber der Orden war nicht völlig ehrlich mit euch darin, was passiert ist..."

„Er wurde nicht... geküsst, oder?", flüsterte Molly.

„Nein." _Soweit wir wissen, _fügte er gedanklich hinzu. Doch insbesondere, da sie es sowieso nicht genau wussten, würde James eher eine Lüge erzählen als die Wahrheit. Er atmete tief durch und fuhr fort. „Was wir euch nicht gesagt haben, ist, warum Bill überhaupt gefangen genommen wurde."

Sie sahen ihn beide verwirrt an. Arthur sprach langsam. „Bella sagte mir, dass da ein Überfall war und er einen Fehler gemacht hat..."

„Da war kein Fehler." James schluckte. Er hatte gewusst, dass das hier schwer werden würde, es jedoch völlig unterschätzt. „Ich habe ihn nach Askaban geschickt."

„Was?"

„Bills Gefangennahme war Teil von Operation Eisbrecher, an der der Orden seit dem letzten September arbeitet. Die Idee war, dass ein Zauberer, ausgestattet mit einem präparierten Zauberstab und Portschlüssel, Askaban infiltriert. Nach einer Woche würden beide erscheinen und ihm ermöglichen, entweder auszubrechen oder uns hinein zu führen. Aber etwas ging schief. Die Woche ist vorbei, und wir überwachen den Portschlüssel, so gut wir können. Er wurde nicht aktiviert.

Unglücklicherweise bedeutet das, dass Bill entdeckt wurde", fuhr James leise fort. „Wir kennen den Grund dafür nicht. Aber er ist jetzt auf sich allein gestellt."

Sie nahmen es besser auf, als er erwartet hatte, doch der Schlag traf die Weasleys dennoch hart. Arthur und Molly waren jedoch beide starke Persönlichkeiten, und es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis Arthur seine Stimme wieder fand. „Also, was jetzt?"

„Wir versuchen nach wie vor, in Askaban einzudringen.", antwortete James. „Und mittlerweile haben wir vielleicht eine Chance... Ich kann euch nur versprechen, dass wir unser Bestes tun, um ihn zu retten."

Molly schluckte, und ihre Miene verriet James, dass heute niemand mehr das Essen anrühren würde. „Nun ja", sagte sie leise. „Ich nehme an, mehr können wir nicht erwarten, was?"

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr sagen." _Ich wünschte, ich müsste niemanden mehr in den Tod schicken._

„Das wissen wir, Lieber." Molly tätschelte seinen Arm. Er sah das Glitzern von Tränen in ihren Augen, die fließen zu lassen sie zu stolz war. „Und ich bin sicher, dass es Bill das Risiko wert war."

James schloss die Augen, schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schluckte die Gefühle hinunter. „Ja. So wie uns allen."

* * *

„Wie haben sie dich erwischt, Junge?", fragte die raue Stimme.

Bill schätzte, dass drei Tage vergangen waren, seit er das erste Mal mit dem Gefangenen der benachbarten Zelle gesprochen hatte, doch gerade ergab sich die erste wirkliche Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch. Am ersten Tag hatte man erst Bill, dann seinen Nachbarn zu den Lestranges gebracht; dann folgte die Nacht, in der wie immer die Dementoren das Gefängnis durchstreiften. Ihr Effekt, kombiniert mit den Nachwirkungen der Folter hatte Bill für eine Weile katatonisch werden lassen und es schwieriger gemacht, die Tage zu zählen - als sei Askaban darin nicht erfolgreich genug.

Er zögerte, bevor er antwortete. Einen Augenblick lang zog Bill in Betracht, die Wahrheit zu sagen - da Voldemort bescheid wusste und ihre Mission vereitelt hatte, gab es nichts mehr zu verlieren. Doch ein Teil von ihm wollte es nicht sagen, wollte nach all der Zeit nicht doch noch brechen. Es mochte niemanden mehr außer ihm interessieren, doch an etwas musste er sich festhalten.

„Ein Überfall", sagte Bill schließlich. „Alles ging schief, dann wurde ich gefangen..."

Von der anderen Seite des Lochs erklang ein Keuchen, das verdächtig einem Lachen ähnelte. „Sag es einfach, wenn du nichts erzählen willst, Junge. Du musst wegen mir nicht lügen."

„Oh. Entschuldige..."

„Das ist nicht nötig", antwortete Frank. „Orte wie dieser... Immerhin ist es gut, dass du noch nachdenkst."

„Wie war es bei dir?", fragte Bill.

„Idiotisch. Wollte den Helden spielen..." Frank keuchte. „Aber immerhin hab ich mein Team rausgebracht, und das zählt."

„Stimmt.", stimmte er leise zu. Ohne die Dementoren in der Nähe fühlte er sich merkwürdig befreit; aus irgendeinem Grund zogen sie sich jeden Mittag für eine Weile zurück. Den Grund kannte Bill nicht, doch er würde sein Glück nicht strapazieren. Er genoss es zu sehr, seine Seele für sich zu haben, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit sein mochte.

Langes Schweigen entstand, bevor Frank wieder sprach. „Also... du warst länger als ich draußen. Irgendwas Neues und Ungewöhnliches?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab Bill zu. „Sie versuchen immer noch, hier einzubrechen." Wenn Frank Mitglied des Ordens war, verstand er das „Sie". Wenn nicht, würde er es vermutlich mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung bringen - so oder so, Voldemort wusste ohnehin bescheid. Es fiel Bill schwer, sich darum zu sorgen.

„Ah. Zu schade, dass sie sich nicht beeilen, was?"

„Ja..."

Erneut teilten sie einen Augenblick kameradschaftlichen Schweigens, sagten nichts und genossen beide dankbar das Wissen, nicht allein zu sein. Endlich wuchs das Bedürfnis, sich auszutauschen - zu versichern - wieder, und wieder sprach Frank. Seine Stimme war sehr leise. „Ich habe von einem Ausbruch gehört."

„Was?" Bills Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Konnte es möglich sein?

„Ja... Rodolphus Lestrange hat wie wahnsinnig darüber getobt. Weißt du irgendwas?"

„Ich wünschte es...", flüsterte er. Vielleicht gab es immer noch Hoffnung... Sinnlos tastete sein Blick die vier blanken Wände seiner Zelle ab, suchte ergebnislos nach einem Weg nach draußen - doch natürlich war da keiner. Nie.

„Halt die Augen trotzdem offen. Vielleicht - irgendwann..."

Frank schien unfähig zu sein, den Gedanken zu beenden, und Bill erging es ebenso. Hoffnung wurde immer schwerer fassbar. „Ja... irgendwann..."

* * *

Salamanders galt seit seiner grandiosen Eröffnung im Jahre 1842 als das vornehmste Restaurant in der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Obwohl andere Restaurants eine längere und illustrere Geschichte aufweisen konnten, erreichten sie nicht seinen Luxus und bombastischen Flair. Begleitet wurde diese Pracht von Preisen, die das Gringottsverlies einer ärmeren Familie auf einen Schlag leeren könnte, aber etwas anderes konnte man kaum erwarten. Seine einzige exklusive Niederlassung tief in London, wenig entfernt von der Winkelgasse, hatte Anmeldelisten mit tage- oder sogar wochenlangen Wartezeiten. Nur für die ältesten Familien war stets ein Tisch reserviert.

Dennoch kam es nicht oft vor, dass die Stammhalter zweier der Vierzehn Familien die hohen Ebenholztore durchschritten. Daher vergaß der Maître die drei Gruppen sofort, die höflich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen versuchten, und huschte an die Seite der eintreffenden Gäste. Gleichzeitig begannen drei Kellner eilig, den exklusivsten aller Tische für die Vier vorzubereiten, bereits mit der üblichen Effizienz von Salamander vorgewarnt, dass einer ihrer Gäste besondere Bedürfnisse hatte und das Silber auf keinen Fall benutzt werden durfte, völlig egal, wie edel es sein mochte.

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter." Der Maître verbeugte sich graziös. „Willkommen bei Salamanders. Bitte, hier entlang. Ein Tisch für vier?"

Remus und Peter tauschten amüsierte Blicke, doch James nickte würdevoll. „Ein ungestörter Tisch, wenn möglich."

„Aber natürlich."

Die Rumtreiber folgten ihrem Führer gehorsam und versuchten, die neugierigen - wenngleich erwartbaren - Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihnen folgten, als sie das geräumige Restaurant durchquerten. Schließlich erreichten sie einen entzückenden Rundtisch, gänzlich aus Elfenbein gefertigt. Königlich rote Kissen polsterten die Sessel, und das Besteck bestand aus purem Gold; alles in allem ein Effekt, als würden sie einen Ort in einer anderen, weit eleganteren Zeit betreten. Als die Zauberer ihre Plätze erreichten, wartete hinter jedem ihrer Stühle ein menschlicher Kellner mit beflissenem Lächeln darauf, ihn für sie zurückzuschieben. Salamanders hatte stets mit seinem „menschlichen Touch" geworben; in diesem größten aller Zaubererrestaurants würde es keine magischen Tricks geben.

Nachdem sie ihre Getränke bestellt hatten, ließ man sie allein.

„Wow.", sagte Peter leise. „Dieser Ort ist erstaunlich."

Remus hob eine skeptische Augenbraue. „Ich warte mit meinem Urteil, bis ich das Essen probiert habe."

„Ach komm, Moony." James grinste. „Du musst zugeben, dass der Service phantastisch ist."

„Schön und gut für Sie, Mister Potter, aber ich bin nicht wirklich an königliche Behandlung gewöhnt." Doch Remus erlaubte sich zu schmunzeln.

James lachte. „Ich auch nicht! Ich war nicht mehr hier seit meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag - du weißt ja, was meine Familie von all den Statusspielen gehalten hat."

„Meine Eltern haben für sie gelebt", warf Sirius düster ein. „Ich war so oft hier, dass ich irgendwann die Karte auswendig konnte." Er lächelte schief. „Ich könnte mir allerdings vorstellen, dass sie sich nach zehn Jahren ein wenig verändert hat."

„Nur geringfügig, vermute ich." James grinste wieder und sah Remus an. „Also, Moony, willst du sie ansehen oder einfach dasitzen und stumm protestieren?"

Etwas verlegen bemerkte Remus, dass seine Freunde sich bereits mit der Aufgabe befassten zu wählen, und zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern. „Ein Blick kann wohl nichts schaden." Schließlich schlich sich doch ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

Zu seiner Linken sah Peter auf. „Die Preise sind astronomisch, James", sagte er unbehaglich. „Ich meine, als ich vorgeschlagen habe, dass wir essen gehen könnten, dachte ich nicht daran..."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Wurmschwanz", gab James unbesorgt zurück. „Ich habe..."

„Du wirst gar nichts tun.", schnitte Sirius ihm das Wort ab. „Heute bin ich dran."

„Sirius...", begannen sie alle gleichzeitig, doch jeder der Rumtreiber verstummte, als sie des vertrauten sturen Ausdrucks im Gesicht ihres Freundes gewahr wurden.

„Richtig so", kommentierte er heiter „Versucht erst gar nicht zu streiten. Immerhin habe ich ohnehin mehr Geld, als ich ausgeben könnte - sogar mehr als du, Krone-Schatzie - und in den letzten zehn Jahren hat es nichts getan, als in Gringotts Staub zu sammeln. Also lasst mich meine Freunde einladen, die mir so sehr geholfen haben, dass ich es selbst nicht ganz verstehe."

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er Sirius' Worte verdaute, doch als er es getan hatte, musste Remus sich davon abhalten, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Nur sehr selten, selbst während ihrer frühen Jahre hatte Sirius sich so sehr geöffnet, und heute, wenn dieser noch immer so gehetzte Blick in seinen Augen lag, bedeutete es mehr denn je. Schweigend sahen sie ihn an, und Sirius lächelte, ein echtes Lächeln, das Remus half, den Klumpen in seiner Kehle zu lösen. Die Rumtreiber warteten schweigend, als die Kellner mit ihren Getränken erschienen und ebenso schnell wieder verschwanden, doch keiner von ihnen wandte den Blick von Sirius ab. Einst hatten sie ihn verloren und geglaubt, er sei für immer fort; es schien, als erkannten sie alle in diesem Moment, welches ungeheure Glück es war, ihn zurückzuhaben.

Sirius ergriff seinen Kelch und hielt ihn in die Höhe. „Lasst uns einen Toast sprechen:

Auf Freundschaft", sagte er leise. „Auf Bande, die nicht brechen. Und auf Brüder, die zusammenhalten - egal, was kommt - bis zum letzten Tag."

„Auf Freundschaft.", erwiderten sie im Chor und erhoben ihre Gläser zum Gruß.

Es war dieser Moment, in dem alles einrastete. Zehn Jahre der Trennung verschwanden im Nichts, und obwohl jeder von ihnen noch immer die Narben von Verlusten, Entscheidungen und Fehlern trug, verschwand die Distanz, die sich zwischen den einstigen Schuljungen entwickelt hatte. Niemals wieder würden Todesser sie trennen. Niemals wieder würde einer von ihnen verschwinden, ohne dass die anderen sich zerrissen, um ihn zu finden. Und niemals wieder würde irgendein Rumtreiber allein stehen, egal gegen was, denn der Kreis hatte sich wieder geschlossen. Es hatte der Verluste, Trauer und der Rückkehr von einem von ihnen bedurft, doch nun waren sie wieder vier siebzehnjährige Jungen, verbunden und unerschütterlich, beisammen bis zu letzten Tag. Sie würden niemals wieder brechen.

Die vier Kelche trafen sich mit einem leisen Klirren und erinnerten an ein Händeschütteln, vor so vielen Jahren in einem engen Geheimgang. Remus lächelte, als er einen Schluck trank, sich erinnerte, und sah den Spiegel seiner Gefühle in drei Gesichtern. Er erhob sein Glas erneut.

„Auf die Rumtreiber", sagte er. „Mögen sie ewig bestehen."

Grinsen, das nur schwer offenes Lachen zurückhielt, brach aus, und ihre Kelche berührten sich erneut. „Rumtreiber!"

„Und jetzt", mischte sich Peter mit einem Lächeln ein. „lasst uns essen!"

„Die beste Idee, von der ich je gehört habe, Wurmschwanz", erklärte Sirius und versenkte seinen Kopf erneut in der Karte. Leise lachend tat Remus das gleiche, und als er endlich seine Wahl traf, erschien auf magische Weise ein Kellner an seiner Seite.

„Was darf es heute Nacht sein, Professor Lupin?"

Remus lächelte leicht über seine eigene Überraschung darüber, so gut bekannt zu sein. Natürlich sollte er nicht erstaunt sein; wenn seine Ernennung zum Verteidigungslehrer durch Dumbledore vor so vielen Jahren nicht ausgereicht hatte, die Zaubererwelt auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen, dann sicherlich seine Beförderung in die Position des Schulleiters. Die Welle der Pro-Werwolf-Gesetze (neben größeren Rechten für Zentauren, Meervolk, Hauselfen und alle anderen Arten magischer Kreaturen), die Dumbledore im Ministerium durchgesetzt hatte, hatte sicherlich ebenfalls ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, Remus zumindest zum bekanntesten Vertreter seiner Art aufsteigen zu lassen. Ohne den Krieg hätte man die meisten von ihnen wohl nie durchbringen können, doch so war es gelungen; nach all den Jahren, in denen sich Remus daran gewöhnt hatte, wie ein Furcht einflößendes Monster behandelt zu werden, war er heute nur noch eine Abweichung von der Natur, völlig als Mensch akzeptiert, solange der Mond nicht voll war.

Höflich nannte er seine Wünsche und registrierte erfreut, dass keiner der Kellner ein spezielles Unbehagen in seiner Nähe zeigte. Als sie verschwunden waren, sah James über den Tisch hinweg Peter an.

„Also, warum wolltest du überhaupt Essen gehen?"

„Nicht, dass es nicht auch so eine brillante Idee wäre, aber du schienst tiefer gehende Motive zu haben." Remus schmunzelte.

Peter lächelte schief. „Ihr kennt mich alle zu gut."

„Du bist nervös, Peter." Man konnte darauf vertrauen, dass Sirius die Nettigkeiten übersprang und direkt zum Punkt kam. „Was ist los?"

„Naja... Ich dachte nur, dass ihr es vielleicht von mir hören wollt, bevor ihr es morgen in der Zeitung lest." Peter zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Bevor wir was in den Zeitungen lesen?" Ein schweres Gewicht legte sich auf Remus' Magen. Die anderen, bemerkte er, wirkten ebenso wachsam wie er sich fühlte.

„Heute morgen hatte ich einen Interviewtermin mit Eric Dummingston.", erklärte ihr Freund leise. Er atmete tief und zitternd durch, bevor er weiter sprach. „Der Artikel erscheint morgen im Tagespropheten. Ich gebe darin zu, ein Todesser zu sein... und sage mich öffentlich von Voldemort los."

In all den Jahren, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatte, hatte Remus seine Freunde noch nie so still erlebt. Letztendlich war es James, der sprach.

„Du weißt, was dir das antun wird, nicht wahr, Peter?"

„Es macht mich zur größten Zielscheibe seit Sirius' Ausbruch aus Askaban, ich weiß." Peter lächelte, krümmte sich unter ihrem Blick. „Aber ich musste es tun. Ich will kein Spion sein, und ich kann mich nicht einfach verstecken." Verzweifelt wanderte sein Blick von einem von ihnen zum anderen und suchte Verständnis. „Ich wollte einen Unterschied machen."

Seine Worte hallten in Remus' Ohren wider. Wie oft hatte er sie zuvor gehört? Von sich selbst, von Sirius, von James... aber niemals von Peter. Peter hatte seine eigene natürliche Zurückhaltung nie so weit überwinden können, um auf dieses brennende Bedürfnis zu kämpfen zu stoßen - bis heute. Und was konnte man angesichts so unerwarteten Mutes sagen? Remus fehlten die Worte, doch er wusste auch, dass Peter den Zuspruch seiner Freunde brauchte. Er wünschte nur, dass er die Worte fand, die sein Freund sich zu hören wünschte.

Es war Sirius, der sich vorbeugte und Peter auf die Schulter klopfte. „Den wirst du auch machen, Peter", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich jedenfalls habe keinen Zweifel."

„Ich auch nicht", stimmte Remus zu und fand endlich seine Stimme wieder. Plötzlich kicherte James.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kumpel", sagte er grinsend. „Du wirst es ganz nach oben auf Voldemorts Liste schaffen. Kimkorn wird ab morgenfrüh Wetten darauf abnehmen, wie lange du noch lebst."

Als er Peters entsetzten Blick bemerkte, verpasste Remus James einen kurzen Hieb. „Keine Sorge. Der macht nur Witze."

„Sprach der einzige Rumtreiber, der es noch nicht auf der Liste steht", schnaubte Sirius. „Du fällst ganz schön zurück, Moony."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Danke, aber ich verzichte auf diese spezielle Ehre."

„Und die Liste gibt es wirklich", beharrte James. „Ich bin zurzeit auf Platz zwei, direkt hinter Dumbledore, aber Sirius macht ihn mir langsam streitig. Dank dir werde ich jetzt vielleicht sogar auf Platz vier fallen!"

„Das ist nicht sehr lustig, James", fiel Peter ein.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lach drüber oder es tötet dich. Ich für meinen Teil lache lieber."

„Dito.", stimmte Sirius leise zu.

Als das Essen eintraf, bewegte sich ihre Unterhaltung in Richtung leichterer Themen. Bald schwadronierten sie über alte Zeiten, alte Streiche und alte Freunde. Es war erstaunlich, die Jahre von ihnen abfallen zu sehen, doch noch bemerkenswerter war, wie die harten Linien um Sirius' Augen verschwanden, zu beobachten, wie er ehrlich lachte und sich amüsierte. Seit über einer Dekade hatte Remus ihn nicht mehr so sorglos erlebt, und wenn er ihn über den Tisch hinweg ansah, gab es Momente, in denen das alte Licht in seinen Augen funkelte und ihn zehn Jahre jünger wirken ließ, als habe er niemals eine Hölle namens Voldemort erlebt. Ihn zu sehen, wie er gutmütig mit James stritt - natürlich über Quidditch, fast das einzige Thema, über das sie sich je hatten uneinig sein können -, war, als sehe man die Vergangenheit.

„Aber du musst Harry spielen sehen", schloss James. „Er ist völlig phantastisch. Ich habe noch nie so einen Sucher gesehen. Vergiss diesen Bulgaren - wie war sein Name, Drum? Irgendwie so was. Wie auch immer, Harry ist einfach unglaublich. Du musst es sehen, bevor du es glauben kannst - nicht wahr, Remus?"

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts lachte. „Ein einziges Mal, Sirius, gibt James nicht einfach mit seinem Sohn an. Harry ist wirklich unglaublich."

„Und er heißt Krum, nebenbei.", mischte Peter sich ein. Auf James' verwirrten Blick hin erklärte er: „Der bulgarische Sucher. Sein Name ist Krum, nicht Drum."

„Ach ja, richtig. Naja, wen interessiert schon Bulgarien?", fragte James, doch die anderen lachten.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erlebe, an dem James Potter einen Fehler macht, wenn es um Quidditch geht." Sirius grinste breit. „Wurde aber auch verdammt Zeit."

„Ach, halt die Klappe."

„Guten Abend, Gentleman." Eine Stimme unterbrach ihre Diskussion, und sie wandten sich alle um, um Mr. Salamander selbst ins Gesicht zu sehen. Nach einem überraschten Moment der Stille gelang es den Rumtreibern, sich an ihre Manieren zu erinnern und den Gruß zu erwidern.

„Haben Speise und Trank Sie an diesem Abend zufrieden gestellt?", fragte Salamander.

„Ja, danke schön.", erwiderte Remus. „Alles war ganz wundervoll."

„Bitte lassen Sie uns Ihre Wünsche stets wissen", fuhr der Restaurantbesitzer mit einem Lächeln fort. Als James ihm versichert hatte, dass sie das tun würden, wandte er sich zum Gehen, nur um noch einmal anzuhalten und sich halb in Sirius' Richtung zu verbeugen. „Und willkommen zurück, Mr. Black. Sie wurden vermisst."

„Danke.", antwortete Sirius leise, und Salamander verschwand.

„Was ein Service", bemerkte Peter.

„Was willst du erwarten, wenn ein Black und ein Potter am selben Tisch sitzen?" Remus schmunzelte. „Sie würden sich für sie verbiegen, wenn sie müssten."

Sirius schnaubte. „Du hättest dabei sein sollen, als ich mit Julia hier war..."

Er verstummte mit überraschter Miene und blinzelte, als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Für einen Augenblick huschte ein befremdeter Ausdruck über Sirius' Gesicht, und Remus sah, wie ein neues Licht in seinen Augen zu leuchten begann.

Doch Remus blieb still und bemerkte sofort, dass James und Peter es ebenso hielten. Wie konnten sie es Sirius sagen, ohne das bisschen zu zerstören, was noch von seinem Herzen verblieben war? Endlich begann er sich ihnen wieder zu nähern, begann endlich zu heilen - und dies hier konnte alles zunichte machen. Unglücklicherweise hatte Sirius die versteinerten Gesichter seiner Freunde bereits bemerkt.

„Sie ist ein Todesser, nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme klang belegt, und das Gesicht, das eben noch so sehr gestrahlt hatte, verdüsterte sich. Nun wirkte er blass, verletzt und erinnerte Remus daran, welche Gefahr Hoffnung darstellen konnte.

„Ja." James antwortete sehr leise, und Remus entging nicht die Unruhe, die in seinen Augen aufblitzte. „Ist sie."

Sirius schloss die Augen. Seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos, doch als er sie wieder ansah, wirkte er resigniert. „Nun ja", sagte er langsam. „Ich nehme an, das ist keine Überraschung."

„Sprich mit Snape.", sagte Remus plötzlich und die Worte entkamen ihm, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, sie zu überdenken. Das Bedürfnis, Sirius Hoffnung zu geben, ließ ihn jede Vorsicht vergessen. Der fragende Blick seines Freundes veranlasste ihn, rasch weiter zu sprechen. „Sie sind befreundet, Sirius, und er kennt sie am besten. Es könnte mehr im Spiel sein, als ins Auge fällt."

„Was meinst du?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber..."

„Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Mr. Black, aber Mr. Salamander glaubt, dass Sie dies sofort würden sehen wollen." Die Ankunft des Maître hatte Remus mitten im Satz das Wort abgeschnitten, und Sirius ergriff den dargebotenen Tagespropheten. Offenbar war es die Abendausgabe, und Sirius nahm einen zunehmend konzentrierteren Ausdruck an, als er die erste Seite studierte. Derweil dankte James dem Maître, der sich unauffällig zurückzog und es den drei Freunden überließ, mit fragenden Mienen zu warten.

Schließlich sah Sirius auf, seine Augen gehetzt, das Gesicht angespannt. Wortlos reichte er James die Zeitung, dessen Augen sich verärgert weiteten, als er die Schlagzeile las. Remus jedoch beobachtete weiter Sirius, der sein Kinn auf die Handballen stützte und seufzte. Als James ihm die Zeitung reichte, beugte Remus sich zur Seite, um sie gemeinsam mit Peter zu lesen.

ASKABAN-FLÜCHTLING DEM WAHNSINN NAHE

von Rita Kimkorn, Spezialkorrespondentin

Gehetzte Augen liegen tief in einem noch immer mageren Gesicht, und

Sirius Black verweigert die Möglichkeit, über seine Erfahrungen zu

sprechen. Der einst gutaussehende Zauberer ist nur noch ein Schatten

seines früheren Selbst, extrem untergewichtig, und bewegt sich mit einem

Hinken, das er unzweifelhaft für den Rest seines Lebens beibehalten wird.

Sein Blick wirkt betäubt, und leer, wenn er angesprochen wird; enge Freunde

sprechen davon, dass er wie ein Leichnam mit dem Körper Sirius Blacks

wirkt.

Einst ein berühmter Auror und außergewöhnlicher Zauberer, muss Black heute

als still und entmutigt bezeichnet werden, verfolgt von zehn Jahren in den

Händen von Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt wird. Die Nachricht von

seiner wundersamen Flucht wurde in den letzten Tagen in der gesamten

Zaubererwelt diskutiert, und er galt als Zeichen der Hoffnung - doch

Experten des St. Mungo Hospitals für Magische Krankheiten und

Verletzungen raten, nicht zu viel Hoffnung in Sirius Black zu legen.

„Unzweifelhaft hat Black während seiner Zeit in Askaban großen psychischen

Schaden erlitten", urteilt Horace Funderburke, Chefheiler der Psychiatrie von

St. Mungo. „In diesem frühen Stadium wäre es leichtsinnig, zu viel von ihm

zu erwarten. Was Black zurzeit am meisten braucht, sind Beratung und

professionelle Hilfe."

Viele in der magischen Gesellschaft erfüllt Blacks plötzlicher Ausbruch mit

Skepsis, ebenso wie sein Heldenstatus und seine hoch gelobten Fähigkeiten.

Zwar kann der gestrige Vorfall in der Winkelgasse von vielen bezeugt werden,

die Wahrheit ist allerdings, dass James Potter, der berüchtigte Auror, der Black

begleitete, wahrscheinlich den Großteil der Zauberarbeit leistete, als sie von

zwei Todessern attackiert wurden.

Quellen aus Blacks näherem Umfeld können diese Berichte bestätigen.

Ihnen zufolge besitzt er zurzeit nicht die Kraft, wieder in den Krieg gegen

Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen einzutreten. Stetig wird er von Erinnerungen und

Alpträumen verfolgt und hat anscheinend Probleme, seinen Alltag zu

bewältigen. Nach einer so langen Zeit in den Händen des mächtigsten Dunklen

Zauberers der Geschichte muss natürlich ebenso seine geistige Gesundheit

in Frage gestellt werden, insbesondere unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache,

dass er in Askaban konstant Dementoren ausgesetzt war.

Daher bleibt abzuwarten, welche Rolle Black in diesem Krieg einnehmen wird,

denn es ist offensichtlich, dass er gegenwärtig wenig beisteuern kann und

kaum das Symbol der Hoffnung sein wird, als das andere ihn bereits zu

bezeichnen begonnen haben.

Remus sah auf und begegnete James' unglücklichem Blick. Das Schweigen hielt jedoch an, bis Peter den Artikel gelesen hatte, der langsamste Leser unter ihnen schon in der Schulzeit. Schließlich ließ Peter den Propheten sinken und murmelte einen unterdrückten Fluch, bevor sie sich alle zu Sirius umwandten. In den wenigen Momenten, die Remus benötigt hatte, um den Artikel zu lesen, hatte sich der panische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht in Wut verwandelt. Seine blauen Augen hatten sich grimmig verengt.

„Wirke ich auf euch verrückt?", fragte er säuerlich.

„Und ‚näheres Umfeld', meine Scheiße", fauchte Peter. „Klingt mehr, als hätte die Hexe sich das selbst ausgedacht."

Remus sah Sirius vorsichtig an. „Bist du okay?"

„Ich bin okay." Verärgert strich er sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar zurück. „Davon abgesehen, dass ich verrückt, inkompetent und entmutigt bin, versteht sich." Er lächelte blutleer und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, eins von dreien ist nicht so schlimm."

„Darüber solltest du nicht mal Witze machen, Sirius", erwiderte James alarmiert, und Remus sah, dass Sirius sich zu einem Lächeln zwang.

„Sorry, Kumpel. Ich bin nur ein wenig zynisch, das ist alles."

„Dazu hast du auch jedes Recht", sagte Peter fest. „Insbesondere nach diesem Stück Scheiße."

Sirius zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nur froh, dass James ihr diese verdammte Flotte-Schreibe-Feder abgenommen hat."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr getan", gab James zurück, doch Sirius winkte ab. Er wirkte noch immer wütend, schien jedoch im Stillen abzuwägen.

„Also.", fragte Remus schließlich. „Was tun wir dagegen?"

„Wir?", wiederholte Sirius skeptisch.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir dir die Blutsaugerin für dich alleine überlassen?", schnaubte Peter.

„Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich", kommentierte James.

Remus lächelte. „Nicht möglich."

* * *

_**Tbc.**__**..**_


	28. Kapitel 27: Schatten und Dunst

**Disclaimer: **

_Hallo Leute!_

_Erstens: Entschuldigt das späte Update. Ich habe vor, weit regelmäßiger hochzuladen, aber mir kommt mein Privatleben dazwischen. _

_Zweitens: Gute Nachrichten: Liyanna, die schon bei der PU-Übersetzung dabei war, ist zurückgekommen und wird sich der Übersetzung der Fortsetzung(en) annehmen. Die, die auf das letzte Kapitel gereviewt haben (danke dafür!), wissen das vermutlich schon, denn Liyanna wird mir auch absofort das Antworten auf Reviews abnehmen. _

_Wenn eine von euch Lust hat, beim Übersetzen zu helfen, meldet euch bitte bei Liyanna - ihr Profil findet ihr in unseren Favoriten. Sowohl Übersetzer, als auch BetaleserInnen sind sehr willkommen. _

_Habt Spaß beim Lesen-_

_Trovia_

* * *

**Promises Unbroken**

* * *

Kapitel 27: Schatten und Dunst

* * *

Hätte ihr vor elf Jahren irgendjemand prophezeit, dass sie heute stehen würde, wo sie stand, hätte Julia ihn für verrückt erklärt. Hätte ihr vor neun Jahren irgendjemand erzählt, dass sie tun würde, was sie heute tat, hätte sie ihm nur ins Gesicht gelacht. Niemals, hätte sie gesagt, wäre sie je so dumm, als Spionin gegen den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten.

Und nun stand sie hier, von einem ihrer ältesten und engsten Freunde vor die Wahl gestellt und unfähig, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Bedrängt von Severus Snape hatte sie sich zu einem geheimen Treffen mit Albus Dumbledore überreden lassen; Julia Malfoy war nun eine offizielle Spionin im Dienst des Phönixordens. Zwei Tage zuvor hatte sie den ersten Schritt auf einem Weg getan, den einzuschlagen so viele zu sehr fürchteten - das Risiko zu sterben lag in extraordinärer Höhe. Dennoch hatte sie sich dafür entschieden, nicht wegen eines wütenden Gewissens, sondern wegen eines Mannes. Julia schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Der Versuch scheiterte. Sie sah nichts als sein Gesicht.

Sirius Black war das Beste gewesen, was ihr je passierte, und sein Tod mit ziemlicher Sicherheit das Schlimmste. Natürlich hatte sie ihn bereits Jahre lang gekannt, bevor sie mit ihm ausging - welcher Slytherin kannte nicht das Gryffindorquartett der Unruhestifter? Außerdem hatten sie gegeneinander Quidditch gespielt, doch vor diesem Zwischenfall, als sie ihm fast mit einem gut gezielten Klatscher den Schädel spaltete, hatten sie nie wirklich miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatte sich natürlich nicht entschuldigt (immerhin war sie eine Slytherin, und Treiber pflegten Gelegenheiten einfach wahrzunehmen) und war mehr als überrascht, als Black ihr am nächsten Tag in den Korridoren ein Kompliment über ihre Schlaghand machte. Dass er es tat, hatte Julia getroffen, nicht weil er ein Gryffindor, sondern weil er ein Black war. So tief wie die Vorurteile über Frauen und Quidditch in den älteren Zauberfamilien verwurzelt waren, hatte sie nie etwas anderes erwartet, als dass er sie ignorierte.

Was folgte, waren zufällige Begegnungen, obwohl sie nie erfahren hatte, wie viel Zufall wirklich dahinter steckte. Eines führte zum anderen, und sie endeten als Paar. Julia war kein Neuling in Sachen Beziehungen, doch mit Sirius war es von Beginn an anders. Er konnte sie zum Lachen bringen wie kein anderer, mit seinem Lächeln necken, ohne dabei ihren malfoy'schen Stolz zu wecken. Er sorgte sich mehr um sie als jeder andere es je getan hatte und war gleichzeitig bereit, ihr zu vertrauen; nie hatte Sirius etwas gegen ihre Freunde einzuwenden gehabt, ebenso wie sie sich nicht darum scherte, dass er mit einem Potter, einem Jungen mit schmutzigem Blut und dem größten Feigling der Schule befreundet war. Und am wichtigsten, bei Sirius konnte sie sie selbst sein. Bei ihm konnte Julia die Kälte der Malfoy ablegen und vergessen, dass Reinheit und Blut, Geld und Macht wichtig waren. Was für einen Reinblüter die Eckpfeiler der Welt sein sollten, wurde plötzlich uninteressanter, denn sie konnte lachen. Sie konnte Unruhe stiften. Sie konnte einfach sie selbst sein.

Niemand in Hogwarts war überrascht, als sie zusammenkamen. Dass er zu Gryffindor und sie zu Slytherin gehörte, wurde erst gar nicht Diskussionsgegenstand; er war ein Black, sie eine Malfoy. Das war absolut akzeptabel, und ihre Eltern freuten sich sogar.

Bis Sirius die Schule beendete und ein Auror wurde.

Seine Entscheidung hatte sie unter den Druck einer eigenen gesetzt. Als Julia ein Jahr später graduierte, waren ihre Eltern tot und Lucius wurde zum Kopf der Familie. Lucius, der durch eine Kombination aus Rücksichtslosigkeit und scharfer Intelligenz schnell Macht als die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords erlangte und aufstieg wie ein junger Gott - und dann Sirius, der Star seiner Generation der Auroren, von Todessern bereits bekannt als einer, den es zu beobachten galt. Als sie Hogwarts verließ, musste sie eine Seite wählen.

Sie wählte Sirius.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, Lucius' Weg den Rücken zuzukehren, doch es wäre weit schwieriger gewesen, wenn er sie angezogen hätte. Julia hatte sich nie für Macht interessiert; seit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie eine Zaubererarchäologin werden wollen. Die Dunkelheit gab ihr nichts; viel mehr faszinierte es sie, Entdeckungen zu machen. Sie hatte in der Schule hart gearbeitet, weil sie es wollte, nicht weil ihre Eltern es für angemessen für eine junge Hexe hielten. Sie hatte Quidditch gespielt, weil es ihr erlaubte, sich auszuleben, und weil es eine weitere Möglichkeit darstellte, sich zu beweisen, dass ihr Leben ihr selbst gehörte. Malfoy oder nicht, Julia hatte immer manisch nach Unabhängigkeit gestrebt und war sicher Slytherin genug, nicht ihr eigenes Leben den Wünschen ihrer Familie unterzuordnen. Lucius war gewillt, ihren Stil zu akzeptieren, solange sie neutral blieb. Julia sorgte sich nicht darum.

Sirius' Gefangennahme hatte alles geändert. Nie würde sie den Tag vergessen, an dem Remus Lupin in ihrer Tür stand, leichenblass und voller Schmerz. Er hatte ihr nichts erzählen müssen; sie hatte es gewusst. Und über zehn Jahre lang hatte sie gedacht, Sirius sei tot.

Irgendwann auf dem Weg wurde sie zum Todesser. Wie, interessierte mittlerweile nicht mehr; nach Sirius' Tod hatten beide Seiten erneut gegeneinander gerungen, und Julia hatte sich entscheiden müssen. Bei diesem zweiten Mal hatte sie die Familie gewählt, denn für eine Malfoy gab es keine andere Seite. Bis heute.

Und diesmal leitete sie Wut. Zorn auf den Dunklen Lord, der Sirius zehn Jahre lang der Hölle ausgesetzt hatte, Zorn auf ihren Bruder, der davon wusste und sie belog, Zorn auf sich selbst, weil sie ihn nie durchschaut hatte: All das spielte seine Rolle. Gewissen hatte damit nichts zu tun; Julia war kein konventioneller Todesser und selten bei den Versammlungen des Kreises anzutreffen. Der Dunkle Lord entschuldigte sie, da sie ihm anderswo sehr viel mehr nützte, wo sie sich durch Ruinen wühlte und das Leben einer respektierten Archäologin der Zaubererwelt führte. Die Dunklen Artefakte der alten Zeit interessierten Voldemort stets, und Julia hatte nicht wenige für ihn aufgespürt. Musste sie töten, tat sie es schnell und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ob richtig oder falsch, hatte sie lange zuvor entschieden, zählte nicht.

Doch ein Teil von ihr blieb sich stets gewahr, dass sie sich mehr und mehr selbst verlor, desto weiter sie ging. Nun war immerhin ihre Entscheidung ihre eigene, und den Konsequenzen konnte sie ohne zu blinzeln entgegen sehen. Und es war das Richtige, selbst wenn das Feuer niedergebrannt war und Sirius sie nicht mehr sehen wollte. Zumindest würde sie ihm dafür danken, dass er ihr diese Tür geöffnet hatte.

_Meine Wahl, _dachte sie ruhig und zupfte ihre Maske in die richtige Position. _Meine Konsequenzen. _Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren konnte sie diese Worte denken, ohne sich dabei selbst zu belügen. Severus hatte Recht. _Selbst, wenn es den Tod bedeutet, es tut gut zu wählen. _Julia schritt rasch aus und durchquerte die hohen Eichentore, die zu Voldemorts Thronsaal führten. Ein langer Korridor lag vor ihr, an dessen Ende der gefürchtetste Dunkle Zauberer in der Geschichte, die sie kannte, saß. Er war allein, was sie überraschte; letzte Zeit fand man Lucius beinahe ununterbrochen an der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Ein Anflug von Furcht kroch Julias Rückgrad hinauf, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Zumindest wusste sie, dass man sie nicht verraten hatte; sollte dies ihr Tod sein, würden all die anderen Todesser hier sein, um ihn zu bezeugen.

Während sie ging, nahm Julia ihre Maske ab. Sie hatte dieses Leben lange genug geführt, um zu wissen, dass Voldemort es bevorzugte, seinen Anhängern in das Gesicht zu sehen, unzweifelhaft, um seine Fähigkeiten der Legilimentik besser ausnutzen zu können. Julia widerstand dem Drang, tief durchzuatmen; sollte es je eine Zeit geben, in der sie achtsam sein musste, brach sie jetzt an. Mit dem Dunklen Lord allein zu sein, würde mit Sicherheit ihre verrosteten Kenntnisse der Okklumentik einer harten Prüfung unterziehen - zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben erfüllte sie eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für Severus dafür, dass er sie überzeugt hatte, mit ihm zu üben; damals im fünften Jahr, als jeder andere ihn noch für einen schleimigen und dünnhäutigen Verrückten hielt. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die zu benötigen sie niemals geglaubt hatte, und nun war sie doppelt dankbar.

„Mein Lord", sagte sie leise und kniete sich nieder.

„Julia...", zischte die kalte Stimme. „Steh auf."

Sie folgte der Aufforderung und wartete geduldig darauf zu erfahren, warum er sie gerufen hatte. Sicherlich hatte sie den Befehl nicht erwartet; erneut hatte Julia sich für eine Reise nach Südamerika vorbereitet, und obwohl sie nach Gründen gesucht hatte, die Reise abzusagen, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass Voldemort ihr einen bieten würde.

„Ich bin sicher, du hast von der Flucht eines bestimmten alten... Bekannten von dir gehört?", fragte der Dunkle Lord plötzlich und überraschte Julia unvorbereitet.

Sie kämpfte die Wut nieder, die plötzlich in ihr aufstieg, überrascht von dem Ärger in seiner Stimme. „Ja, mein Lord."

„Gut...", zischte Voldemort leise. In der folgenden Stille drängte es Julia, sich nach dem Grund für die Frage zu erkundigen, doch sie wusste es besser, und er fuhr endlich fort. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

„Wie kann ich Euch dienen, Meister?" Das Herz donnerte ihr in der Brust. Wenn er wollte, dass sie...

„Du wirst Sirius Black finden", befahl der Dunkle Lord. „Du wirst eure Beziehung erneuern und vorgeben, deine Absichten hätten sich durch seinen Ausbruch geändert. Durch ihn wirst du Informationen erlangen und an mich weitergeben. Wenn ich den Zeitpunkt für gekommen halte, wirst du mir Black ausliefern. Verstehst du?"

Julias Mageninhalt überschlug sich so heftig, dass sie Angst bekam, sich übergeben zu müssen. Einerseits bot er ihr eine perfekte Entschuldigung - andererseits würde man von ihr am Ende erwarten, Sirius zu verraten. In ihrem Kopf wirbelte es, und sie zwang sich, ihm zu leeren und eine gelassene Miene zu bewahren. _Glaubt er wirklich, ich könne jemanden verraten, den ich liebe?, _fragte sie sich ungläubig. Oder war da mehr? War es eine Falle?_ Nein, _beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage. _Er glaubt, dass ich Sirius verraten werde, denn er selbst hat nie geliebt. Wenn es etwas auf der Welt gibt, was er nicht versteht, ist es das menschliche Herz. _

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete sie demütig „Ich verstehe sehr gut."

„Also wird es keine Interessenkonflikte geben?", drängte Voldemort.

„Natürlich nicht, Meister", erwiderte Julia sofort. „Mein Herz gehört nur Eurer Sache."

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte, dann entließ er sie. Als sie den Thronsaal verließ, musste Julia den Drang zu lächeln bekämpfen. Severus, entschied sie, wäre stolz auf den Sarkasmus, der in diesem letzten Satz gelegen hatte.

* * *

Die Medien befanden sich im Ausnahmezustand. Erst war an diesem Morgen der Pettigrew-Artikel erschienen, exklusiv im Tagespropheten, geschrieben von keinem anderen als Eric Dummingston, und jetzt war eine Pressekonferenz mit dem berüchtigten Askaban-Flüchtling, Sirius Black angesetzt. Die Konferenz sollte in einem speziellen Raum im Zaubererministerium abgehalten werden, und wurde Gerüchten zufolge von keinem anderen als Albus Dumbledore selbst organisiert. Die Journalisten weltweiter Zeitungen und Magazine rissen sich um die Sitzplätze, und der große Raum war bereits jetzt vollgestopfter, als noch angenehm gewesen wäre. Dennoch beschwerte sich niemand; seit seinem Ausbruch hatte sich Sirius Black schlicht geweigert, sich interviewen, fotografieren oder sogar zitieren zu lassen. Nun schien er sich endlich umentschieden zu haben.

In einem Nebenraum unterhielten sich zwei Personen. Einer schritt nervös auf und ab, der andere saß bewegungslos auf einem wackeligen Holzstuhl.

„Es gefällt mir immer noch nicht", beschwerte sich James und unterbrach seinen Gang gerade lange genug, um Sirius anzusehen.

„Was gibt es daran nicht zu mögen?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Die gesamte Idee von dir und Remus." James spuckte aus. „Was gibt es daran zu _mögen_?" Seinen Freund mit den Schultern zucken zu sehen, beruhigte James' Nerven ebenfalls nicht. „Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit für einen Angriff der Todesser."

„Im Ministerium? Mach mal 'ne Pause, James." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Keiner von ihnen würde es schaffen, durchzukommen, insbesondere nicht seit Projekt Wächter läuft und du überall ein Dutzend Auroren verteilt hast."

James knurrte. „Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht."

„Wirklich, mir eigentlich auch nicht", gab sein Freund zu, der noch immer sehr ruhig wirkte.

„Warum zur Hölle machst du es dann?", explodierte er.

Sirius sah zu ihm auf, und seine Stimme klang sehr fest. „Nun, erstens, James, bin ich wirklich sauer auf die verlogene Ratte." Es stand nicht zur Frage, wer diese verlogene Ratte sein sollte; dieses Mal hatte Rita Kimmkorn auf den falschen Zauberer gesetzt. „Zweitens gefällt mir nicht, dass sich den Rest meines Lebens jeder, den ich treffe, fragen wird, ob ich verrückt bin oder nicht. Oder ob ich mit dem umgehen kann, was in Askaban geschehen ist."

„Du bist hierfür nicht bereit, Sirius", bat James leise; er hasste sich dafür, es zu sagen, wusste jedoch, dass es wahr war.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Sirius. „Aber so ist das manchmal im Krieg, nicht wahr? Wir müssen Dinge tun, auch wenn wir nicht bereit für sie sind. Und auch Voldemort wird nicht warten, bis ich bereit bin. Ich muss zurückschlagen, und ich werde heute damit anfangen."

James ließ sich gegen die nächste Wand sinken. „Ich weiß."

* * *

„Ladies und Gentleman, willkommen im Zaubereiministerium", sagte Clifford Meadows, der Pressesprecher des Ministeriums liebenswürdig. Dank eines perfekt ausgewogenen Sonorus-Zaubers durchdrang seine Stimme den vor Aufregung summenden Raum so, dass jeder ihn ausgezeichnet verstehen konnte. „Das Ministerium bedankt sich dafür, dass Sie so kurzfristig erscheinen konnten, und um die Sache kurz zu machen, möchte ich Ihnen nun Mr. Sirius Black vorstellen."

Ein Felsen hätte mitten im Raum aufschlagen können, er wäre ignoriert worden. Hunderte Augen fuhren herum und fixierten sich auf den jugendlich wirkenden, schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, der das Podium betrat, während sie ihn vorsichtig mit Kimmkorns Beschreibung verglichen. Während er in der Tat leicht hinkte und sein rechtes Bein schonte, und obwohl sein Untergewicht deutlich erkennbar war, ließ sich sein sicheres Auftreten ebenso wenig übersehen wie die aufmerksamen Augen, die in dem hageren Gesicht schienen. Sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar wirkte gepflegt und fiel mit einer Art von zufälliger Eleganz, die nicht geplant sein konnte; seinen Spitzbart hatte er sorgfältig gestutzt. Trotz der Linien um seine Augen und dem offensichtlichen Schlafmangel unterschied Sirius Black sich nur geringfügig von dem Mann, der er vor einer Dekade gewesen war.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie gekommen sind." Die Raumakkustik trug seine ruhige Stimme bis in die hinteren Reihen, obwohl niemand ihn seinen Zauberstab hatte heben sehen. „Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Pressekonferenzen, also entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich einfach anfange. Am Ende werde ich ein paar Fragen beantworten, aber zunächst möchte ich einen Kommentar abgeben." Sein Kinn hob sich, als er den Blick über die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer schweifen ließ.

„Kürzlich haben gewisse Personen Lügen über mich verbreitet und andere meinen Freunden in den Mund gelegt. Ich bin heute hier, um das zu beenden." Black machte eine Pause, und einige Reporter erlaubten sich, ihren Blick in die grobe Richtung Rita Kimmkorns schweifen zu lassen, nur um zu sehen, wie sie reagierte. Typischerweise lächelte sie nur und tappte mit einem sorgsam manikürten grünen Fingernagel gegen die Feder in ihrer Hand.

„Meine Damen und Herren, Sie kennen meine Geschichte. Ich habe zehn Jahre in Gefangenschaft verbracht, fünf davon in Askaban. Ich habe Dinge erlebt, die Sie wahrscheinlich nicht glauben würden, selbst wenn ich darüber berichten würde, und ich habe überlebt. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Kein Verrückter könnte Askaban entkommen.

Ich bin nichts von dem, was man Sie glauben lassen wollte. Sicher hatte ich Alpträume, was jeder verstehen wird, der schon einmal einem Dementor begegnet ist. Sicher hat mich die Erfahrung verändert. Aber ebenso sicher bin ich nicht verrückt, und ich breche unter Druck nicht zusammen. Seit meinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr habe ich auf die eine oder andere Weise in diesem Krieg gekämpft." Seine blauen Augen blitzten. „Und nur dass Sie mich nicht falsch verstehen - damit werde ich fortfahren. Egal, was geschieht, ich werde Voldemort bis zum Ende bekämpfen."

Stille entstand, und die versammelten Reporter konnten nicht glauben, dass Sirius Black, Gefangener von Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem für über zehn Jahre, es wagte, den Namen ‚Voldemort' auszusprechen. So viele fürchteten sich davor, und doch zählte der Mann nicht zu ihnen, der dem Schrecken für eine Dekade in sein Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Entweder war er verrückt, oder er verfügte über eine Art von Mut, der zu begegnen sie nicht gewohnt waren.

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der Black sie warten ließ und ihnen erlaubte, die Worte zu verdauen und zu verstehen. Endlich fuhr er ruhiger fort. „Dies schließt meinen Kommentar ab. Ich werde jetzt Ihre Fragen beantworten."

Einen weiteren Herzschlag lang herrschte Stille, und dann explodierte der Raum. Reporter rangen um seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie riefen, mit den Armen winkten oder in einigen wenigen Fällen sogar mit ihren Zauberstäben Funken in die Luft schossen. Diese närrischen Wenigen wurden rasch von dem Dutzend Auroren zur Ruhe gebracht, die den Konferenzraum umringten und jeden weiteren Versuch mit der Drohung unterbanden, jeden, der es versuchte, sofort rauszuschmeißen. Allerdings konnte man erkennen, dass die Auroren nicht anwesend waren, um Ordnung zu schaffen. Ihre Aufgabe bestand eindeutig darin, Sirius Black zu beschützen, und das Kommando hatte kein anderer als James Potter selbst, der ruhig an der Hintertür stand. Von allen Auroren stand er am nächsten bei Black und erinnerte einige der Journalisten daran, dass sie eine alte Freundschaft teilten.

Schließlich wählte Black eine verloren wirkende Hexe aus, die ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf, bevor sie sprach. „Belinda Caldrum, Der Sonntagsseher", wies sie sich aus. „Sie sind jetzt frei, Mr. Black, also was planen Sie für die Zukunft?"

„Wie viele von Ihnen wahrscheinlich wissen, war ich ein Auror.", erwiderte er. „Ich habe die Angelegenheit bereits mit dem Leiter der Zentrale besprochen und werde meine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen."

„Würden Sie nicht sagen, dass Sie bereits Ihren Teil geleistet?", fragte Caldrum.

„In diesem Krieg kann man nicht einfach seinen Teil leisten", antwortete Black. „Und ich bin nicht der Typ, der an der Seitenlinie wartet."

„Wie ist es mit den Gerüchten, dass das Ministerium Ihnen nicht glaubt?", rief ein Zauberer.

„Wenn es solche Gerüchte gibt, hat es niemand gewagt, mich persönlich über sie zu informieren." Er lächelte kalt, und etwas Gefährliches schien in seinen Augen aufzublitzen, doch der Augenblick verging, bevor einer der Anwesenden sicher sein konnte. Er wies auf eine andere Hexe.

„Doris Macintosh, Hexenwoche" Sie sprang sofort auf. „Ich bin sicher, dass sich viele Hexen fragen, ob Sie zurzeit irgendwelche romantischen Interessen verfolgen. Gibt es für Sie jemand Bestimmten, Mr. Black?"

Sirius lächelte schief, und die Fotografen zogen rasch ihren Vorteil daraus. „Nein. Im Moment nicht."

„Eric Dummingston, Tagesprophet", identifizierte sich ein anderer. „Wie würden Sie als Außenstehender die Chancen des Ministeriums in diesem Krieg einschätzen?"

„Ich denke, wir werden gewinnen."

Die schlichte Antwort irritierte Dummingston nicht im Geringsten. Immerhin hatte er sich nicht grundlos zu einem der berühmtesten Journalisten der Zaubererwelt entwickelt. „Und warum das?"

„Weil wir es müssen", sagte Black einfach. „Und, obwohl ich schwerlich ein Außenstehender bin - weil es niemals zu spät ist. Ich bin der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Voldemort nicht unbesiegbar ist."

„Mr. Black, wie kommt es, dass Sie nach all den Jahren den Mut aufbringen, den Namen von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem zu nennen?", fragte Albert Addams vom Zaubererkalender. „Haben Sie keine Angst?"

Blacks Miene wurde verschlossen. „Angst ist in Askaban tödlich."

„Und was haben Sie in Askaban erlebt?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Sprecherin, und sie lächelte süßlich. „Rita Kimmkorn, Tagesprophet.", stellte sie sich unnötigerweise vor. Ein Moment unbehaglichen Schweigens entstand, so dass sie ihre Frage schließlich erweiterte. „Und wie _sind_ Sie entkommen?"

Blacks Gesicht war blass geworden, doch ob vor Wut oder aufgrund der Erinnerung an Askaban konnte man nicht sagen. Als er sprach, tat er es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hatte offenbar große Mühe, sein Temperament zu zügeln.

„Ich befürchte", sagte er in kurzen, abgehackten Worten. „dass ich keine Fragen dieser Art beantworten werde. Ersteres ist es meine private Angelegenheit, und zwar meine allein, und das Zweite mag ein spannendes Thema sein, aber es wird mein Geheimnis bleiben, um später von Nutzen sein zu können."

Doch obwohl seine Antwort höflich genug war, der tödliche Blick, den er Kimmkorn zuwarf, ließ sie sich winden und zittern. Unfähig, ihn zu erwidern, wandte die Journalistin den Blick ab, versuchte zu lächeln und scheiterte kläglich. Zur selben Zeit trat Black von dem Podium zurück.

„Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

* * *

„Gut gemacht, Tatze", sagte James, als sie wieder allein waren. Die beiden befanden sich mittlerweile tief im Hauptquartier der Aurorenzentrale weiter oben im Ministerium und gingen die Halle hinab, ohne all die neugierigen Blicke zu beachten. „Zu schade, dass Remus nicht aus Hogwarts wegkam. Er hätte seinen Spaß gehabt."

„Und zu schade, dass Peter es besser nicht wagen sollte, auch nur einen Fuß in die Nähe der Presse zu setzen", stimmte Sirius leise zu. Sein Kopf dampfte noch von der Anstrengung, ruhig und kontrolliert vor einem Haufen Fremder aufzutreten, doch eigentlich war es einfacher gewesen, als er erwartet hatte. Die Konferenz mochte notwendig gewesen sein - ansonsten hätte er es nie getan -, doch sie hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Nur das Wissen um die unerschütterliche Unterstützung seiner Freunde hatte ihn die zurückliegende Stunde durchstehen lassen.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich.", gab er zu. „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Oh ja.", stimmte James zu. „Ich dachte schon, Kimmkorn hätte dich erwischt."

„Ich war auf sie vorbereitet", erwiderte Sirius säuerlich. „Diesmal."

Es weckte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm, wieder durch die Zentrale zu laufen. Einst hatte er täglich beinahe achtzehn Stunden an diesem Ort verbracht, verzweifelt daran gearbeitet, Voldemorts Anhänger aufzuspüren und festzusetzen. Manchmal hatte er alleine gearbeitet, andere Male mit seinem alten Mentor, Alastor Moody. Danach hatte er ein Team mit James gebildet, und Junge, hatten sie beide es krachen lassen... Die Erinnerungen, obwohl manchmal anstrengend, waren gute. Nun sahen ihm völlig fremde Gesichter von vertrauten Schreibtischen entgegen. Sirius schluckte. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz.

„Also, wann willst du anfangen?", fragte James plötzlich.

„Entschuldige?"

„Re-Orientierungstraining.", erklärte sein Freund. „Es sei denn, du hast deine Meinung seit unserer Unterhaltung heute Morgen geändert."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", erwiderte Sirius rasch. Er zuckte entschuldigend. „Ich war geistig abwesend."

„Verständlich."

„Also, wann auch immer du bereit dafür bist", antwortete er. Ein Teil von ihm bedauerte fast, Remus' Angebot ausgeschlagen zu haben, doch der Gedanke verblasste schnell genug. Er musste kämpfen, musste wieder ein Teil hiervon sein. Er war zu lange weg gewesen.

„Hier lang."

James führte ihn zu einem mittelgroßen Verschlag, in dem eine schlanke, schwarzhaarige Hexe saß und sich durch einen Stapel Akten las. Sie hatte rosige Wangen, auch wenn ihre ausdruckslose Miene von Konzentration sprach, bis James sich räusperte und sie aufsah. Sie erhob sich sofort.

„Das ist Hestia Jones. Sie wird dein Orientierungstraining leiten.", sagte James. „Hestia, das ist Sirius Black."

Sirius bot ihr die Hand an. „Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ebenfalls." Ihr Griff fühlte sich fest an, doch in ihren Augen las er Zweifel. Innerlich seufzte Sirius. Er nahm an, dass er damit klar kommen würde, doch das machte es nicht weniger ärgerlich. Eindeutig glaubte sie, dass er einen Haufen Arbeit machen würde.

Er lächelte leicht. Offensichtlich würde er sie eines Besseren belehren müssen.

* * *

Es klopfte, und Arabella sah von dem Papierberg auf ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Jede Ablenkung war es wert. „Kommen Sie rein!"

Überraschenderweise war es Alice Longbottom, eine Senioraurorin, die zwar zu Bellas wenigen Freunden zählte, jedoch zwischen ihren beiden bis zum Rand gefüllten Kalendern selten Zeit für einen Besuch fand. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, Bella."

„Ist keine Störung", versicherte ihr Figg. „Ich hatte ohnehin auf eine Unterbrechung gehofft. Setz dich doch."

Alice setzte sich und hielt ihr gleichzeitig eine Personenakte entgegen. „James dachte, dass du das sofort sehen solltest."

Arabella nahm den Ordner wortlos entgegen und warf einen Blick auf den Namen auf seiner Oberseite. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es der von Bartemius Crouch Junior. Die Leiterin der AMS sah erstaunt auf. „Worum geht es?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen hat man uns einen anonymen Hinweis auf den jungen Mr. Crouch zugespielt. Erst hielten wir es für einen Streich, doch James hat trotzdem einen der Juniorauroren angewiesen, ein wenig herumzustochern, und die Dinge begannen sich zu entwickeln. Also habe ich den Fall übernommen und Crouch in den letzten drei Wochen überwachen lassen. Die Beweislage ist eindeutig, Bella. Er ist ein Todesser."

„Ein was?" Arabella spürte, dass sie den Mund nicht mehr zu bekam. „Crouchs _Sohn_?"

„Mich hat es auch überrascht. Erschien mir immer wie ein netter Junger", erwiderte Alice. „Aber ich habe alles gründlich überprüft, und einer meiner Leute konnte ihm zu einer Versammlung der Todesser folgen. Er ist einer von ihnen."

Arabella blinzelte langsam und blätterte durch die Akte, während ihre Gedanken sich zu klären begannen. „Das gibt ein grauenvolles Chaos.", bemerkte sie leise.

„Der Sohn des stellvertretenden Zaubereiministers, ich weiß.", erwiderte ihre Freundin. „Wenn es irgendwie hilft - wir glauben nicht, dass Crouch Senior Bescheid weiß."

„Oh, wunderbar..." Sie seufzte. Sie sah schon die Zeitungen das Ministerium stürmen; das letzte, was sie brauchte, war, dass sich der Sohn eines alteingesessenen Ministeriumsangestellten als Todesser entpuppte. Dennoch glaubte sie Alice. Alice Longbottom hatte schon immer zu den Besten gezählt. „Ich muss mir das erst mal ansehen. Nur um sicher zu gehen."

„Ich verstehe schon." Alice lächelte. „Ich soll dir auch sagen, dass James später rüber kommt, um es zu besprechen."

„Danke."

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	29. Kapitel 28: Wunderbare Aussichten

**Promises Unbroken**

Kapitel 28: Wunderbare Aussichten

* * *

„Wie du weißt, besteht die Ausbildung eines Auroren aus sieben Basissektionen.", begann Hestia in trockenem Tonfall. „Vor dem Krieg nahmen diese Sektionen zusammen mit dem Basistraining und der Mentorenzeit drei Jahre in Anspruch. Mittlerweile haben wir den gesamten Prozess auf ein Jahr reduziert, weil wir zu viele Auroren verlieren, als dass wir sie noch ersetzen könnten. Bei dir wird sich das Training noch einmal verkürzen.

Die meisten Auroren, die das Feld verlassen, kommen nicht mehr zurück. Die meisten sind ohnehin nicht mehr am Leben.", fuhr sie fort. „Daher ist dein Fall in gewisser Weise einmalig, insbesondere, wenn man bedenkt, wie lange du keinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten hast. Ich nehme an, dass deine Basiszauberei während deiner Gefangenschaft ziemlich gelitten hat, also müssen wir zurück zum Anfang."

Sirius rutschte leicht in seinem Stuhl hin und her, blieb jedoch still und schluckte eine ungeduldige Antwort herunter. Jones machte natürlich einfach weiter, als habe sie überhaupt nichts gemerkt.

„Entsprechend werden wir ein paar Wochen mit einfachen Zaubern üben und uns dann langsam zu etwas anspruchsvollerer Magie vorarbeiten. Für die Zeit danach habe ich für jede der sieben Sektionen einen einwöchigen Crashkurs organisiert, der mit Verstecken und Verbergen beginnt und mit Kampfflüchen endet. Dann legst du für jede der Sektionen einen Test ab, damit wir sicher sein können, dass du dem Aurorenstandard entsprichst. Davon ausgehend, dass du bestehst" (und nichts in ihrer Stimme ließ Sirius annehmen, dass sie im Geringsten daran glaubte) „folgt eine sechsmonatige Mentorenzeit mit einem erfahrenen Auroren."

„Also, ich wiederhole, damit mir auch ja nichts entgeht", sagte Sirius langsam. „Ich verbringe beinahe drei Monate mit dem Training und mache dann weitere sechs eine zweite Mentorenzeit mit?"

Er versuchte, seine Verärgerung aus seinem Ton herauszuhalten, doch er war sich sowieso nicht sicher, ob Jones sie bemerkt hätte. Ihre Antwort war schlicht: „Präzise."

„Ich habe keine neun Monate."

Erst jetzt schien sie seine mangelnde Begeisterung zu registrieren. „Entschuldigung?"

„Ich sagte, ich habe keine Zeit, um _neun Monate_ zu verschwenden", erwiderte Sirius mit eisiger Deutlichkeit. „Und die Zentrale hat sie auch nicht."

„Vergib mir, wenn ich nicht glaube, dass deine Beteiligung den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod für die Aurorenzentrale ausmachen wird.", bemerkte sie sarkastisch.

Sirius zügelte sein Temperament; zurzeit konnte er es wirklich nicht gebrauchen. „Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet", gab er zurück. „Aber es gibt einiges anderes, was ich dir völlig versichern kann. Erstens: Voldemort will mich und ist zu allem bereit, um mich zu bekommen. Zweitens: Meinen Basiszaubern geht es hervorragend. In den letzten drei Tagen war ich in zwei Duelle verwickelt und habe beide gut überstanden. Drittens: Ich bin weder verrückt noch inkompetent, und mein Gedächtnis funktioniert auch noch. Ich mag zehn Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht haben, aber wie man kämpft, weiß ich noch."

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Jones kalt.

„Sollte ich?", schoss Sirius zurück, nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zoll nachzugeben, und in Jones' Augen funkelte Zorn.

„Mich interessiert nicht im Geringsten, was du weißt oder nicht weißt", schnappte sie. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu trainieren, und das bedeutet, du machst, was ich sage, oder du machst gar nichts. Wenn dir das nicht passt, kannst du gerne gehen."

Sirius stand auf und verließ den Verschlag ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

„Also, was haben wir denn, Perkins?", fragte Arthur neugierig, unmittelbar nachdem er appariert war.

„Was ziemlich Interessantes eigentlich", erwiderte sein Kollege. „Sieht so aus, als hätte der alte Martook sich neben dem ganzen anderen Zeug auch eine alte Muggelyacht frisiert."

„Fragt sich also, was wir damit machen", überlegte Arthur besorgt und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Es ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir sie schnell ins Ministerium fliegen. Wohin damit also?"

Arthur und Perkins ermittelten zurzeit in Sachen des Nachlass Dennis Martooks, und die Untersuchung nahm bereits Tage in Anspruch. Natürlich musste Arthur seit seiner Beförderung keine Ermittlungsarbeit mehr leisten, doch er fand sie einfach zu faszinierend. Martooks Hinterlassenschaften stellten da sicherlich keine Ausnahme dar; tatsächlich entwickelte er sich zu einem der außergewöhnlichsten Fälle, von denen Arthur je gehört hatte. Es hatte mit explodierenden Muggeltelefonen und verrückt spielenden Fernsehern begonnen. Dann waren sie auf beißende Vorhänge und selbstzündende Mülleimer gestoßen; als Perkins über eine selbstschaufelnde Schaufel stolperte, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Kurz darauf wurde Arthur in einen Kampf mit einer Tür verwickelt, die ihn schließlich mit einem gut gezielten Tritt nach draußen beförderte, und an diesem Punkt hatte Perkins schließlich von der Anlegestelle aus nach ihm gerufen.

Vor seinem Tod hatte Martook direkt am Strand in Aberdeen gelebt. Die Region war unter Zauberern und Hexen nicht sonderlich beliebt, was wahrscheinlich erklärte, wie er unentdeckt jeden verfügbaren Muggelgegenstand in seinem gesamten Haushalt hatte verzaubern können. Ansonsten hätte jeder Zauberer sofort geahnt, dass dieses Boot - _Wie nannte Perkins es, eine Yecht?_, fragte sich Arthur - alles andere als normal war.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht könnten wir es hier lassen" Perkins zuckte mit den Schultern, und plötzlich zuckte die Inspiration durch Arthurs gesamten Körper, und er hörte nicht mehr zu.

„Was meinst du, hat es einen Motor?", fragte er atemlos.

Perkins lachte (als Sohn von Muggeln verstand er mehr von diesen Dingen, als Arthur sich je erträumen könnte). „Natürlich hat es einen Motor. Sieht dieses luxuriöse Boot in deinen Augen aus, als verstecke es irgendwo _Segel_?"

Arthur ignorierte die Ironie und sprang an Bord. Das hier versprach interessant zu werden!

* * *

„James, wir haben ein Problem."

Sirius durchquerte die Tür zum Büro seines Freundes, ohne sich die Mühe machen zu klopfen. Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl vor dem ziemlich feschen Holztisch nieder - Sirius hatte James' Büro zuvor noch nie betreten, entschied sich aber, dass es passte - und sah seinen alten Freund an. James seinerseits erwiderte den Blick, als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Was?"

„Jones", spuckte Sirius geradezu aus.

James atmete tief ein, bevor er ihn sehr genau ansah. „Was ist passiert, Sirius?"

„_Sie _ist passiert!" Schließlich gelang es ihm, seinen Ärger zu zügeln. „Hestia Jones und ihr neunmonatiges Aufwärmtraining."

„Sie - was? Neun Monate? Worüber im Namen Merlins redest du?"

„Tja.", antwortete er bitter. Er war es so satt, dass die Leute ihn behandelten, als sei er aus Glas. „Offenbar bin ich genauso unfähig wie verrückt."

„Ich weiß, dass Hestia so was nicht sagen würde", erinnerte ihn sein Freund.

„Zugegeben, so sagte sie es auch nicht. Aber sie hat es verdammt sicher impliziert."

„Ist es zumindest möglich, dass du sie missverstehst?"

Sirius seufzte. „Hör zu, ich weiß, sie soll eine gute Aurorin und alles sein, und ich bezweifle es auch gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist sie auch ein netter Mensch." - _kalt wie ein Fisch, aber sie bekommt die Befriedigung eines Zweifels - _„Aber sie will einen dreimonatigen Crashkurs und eine sechsmonatige Mentorenzeit. Um Gotteswillen, James, ich war gerade selbst dabei, mich als Mentor einzuarbeiten, als ich dein Geheimniswahrer wurde!"

„Ich weiß, Sirius, ich weiß", versicherte James ihm. „Beiß mir nicht den Kopf ab."

„Sorry." Noch einmal riss er sich zusammen. Es wurde mit jeder Minute schwieriger, und Sirius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn auch noch James begann, an ihm zu zweifeln.

Sein Freund winkte nur ab. „Schon gut. Was hat Hestia also gesagt?"

„Kurz gesagt ist sie sich wohl ziemlich einig mit Kimmkorn." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und widerstand dem Drang, sein bösartigeres Vokabular auszupacken. Er war nicht sicher, ob er es gegen die Aurorin oder die nervende Journalistin wenden wollte, allerdings hätte es kaum einen Unterschied gemacht. „Sie redet davon, zurück zum Anfang zu gehen und jeden Fetzen Aurorentraining zu wiederholen... Eine ganze Besenladung von dem Mist, den ich einfach nicht brauche. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen schon selbst trainiert, und ich kenne meine Schwächen. Meine Reflexe sind im Arsch, und mir gehen die komplizierten Zauber zu schnell aus. Also muss ich einfach das Kampftraining wiederholen und herausfinden, wie ich unter Druck reagiere. Was ich nicht brauche, ist Miranda Goshawks _Standardbuch der Sprüche._"

James schmunzelte. „Hast du das überhaupt je gelesen?"

„Sicher, irgendwann so mit sechs." Endlich gelang Sirius ein Lächeln. Leute wie Jones machten ihn einfach verrückt; er konnte es nicht ausstehen, dass man ihm nichts mehr zutraute. Er war nicht aus Askaban entkommen, um sich als Lügner bezeichnen zu lassen, und es begann wirklich, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Sie grinsten beide, erinnerten sich an die Tage, während denen sie unter jenem Baum gesessen hatten, einer alberner als der andere, jedoch alle erinnerungswürdig. Doch der geteilte Augenblick der Nostalgie konnte nicht ewig anhalten; mittlerweile herrschte Krieg, und sie waren keine Kinder mehr. Unglücklicherweise mischte sich immer die Realität ein.

Endlich sprach James. „Ich spreche mit ihr, Sirius. Du hast Recht damit, dass sie es dir furchtbar schwer macht, aber Hestia hat Recht damit, dass du eine Wiederholung brauchst." Sirius runzelte die Stirn, doch James gab ihm keine Gelegenheit zu widersprechen. „Und sei es nur, um Leuten wie Arabella zu bestätigen, dass du bereit bist und deine Fähigkeiten nicht verloren hast."

„Wie schön zu hören, dass Figg mir vertraut", knurrte Sirius, unfähig, die Verbitterung in seinem Ton zu unterdrücken. James teilte sie jedoch nicht.

„Du musst verstehen, dass sie allen Grund hat, an dir zu zweifeln. Bella kennt dich nicht so gut wie ich, und die ganze Angelegenheit erscheint wie ein Wunder. Also schlag dich so schnell wie möglich durch die Tests, damit wir anfangen können, an Askaban zu arbeiten."

Dies war das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen sich in diesem Kontext auf das Gefängnis bezog, und Sirius registrierte, wie besorgt James' Blicke sich auf ihn konzentrierten. Eindeutig hatte James die Angelegenheit nicht so früh ansprechen wollen, doch Sirius nickte überzeugt. „Auf jeden Fall."

Erleichterung überzog die Miene seines Freundes, wurde allerdings von einem Anflug von Zweifel überschattet. „Ich will dich nicht drängen", sagte James leise.

„Du hast Angst, dass ich nichts damit zu tun haben will, was? Dass ich diesem Ort mit allen Mitteln fernbleiben will?", fragte Sirius.

„Das ist schon früher passiert.", wich der Auror aus.

„Ich bin nicht Dung Fletcher, James", erwiderte er und atmete insgeheim tief durch, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Freund es nicht bemerkte. „Ich verstehe seine Entscheidung, aber ich halte sie trotzdem für falsch. Ich werde mich nie erholen, wenn ich mit verstecke. Und mit Sicherheit kann ich mich nicht für immer verstecken."

_Nicht, wenn mich Voldemort so sehr will. _Er sprach den Gedanken nicht aus, doch der Punkt war so oder so gemacht. Und vielleicht hatte James die kurze Pause nicht bemerkt, die er gebraucht hatte, um sich versichern zu müssen. Es zählte nicht wirklich. Freunde, hatte Sirius vor langer Zeit gelernt, interessierten sich nicht für das, was einmal gewesen war. Wenn es um notwendige Entscheidungen ging, standen sie einem einfach bei - egal, wie lang oder dunkel der Weg sein würde. Er lächelte leicht und überraschte sich selbst, als er merkte, dass er es ungezwungen tat.

„Ich musste mir sicher sein", sagte James.

„Ich verstehe."

* * *

Arabella Figg stürmte das Büro des Ministers wie ein Hurrikan. Ihre abrupte Ankunft verwirrte selbst Lily und verschreckte Fawkes, als sie Dumbledores inneres Heiligtum stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Wäre es möglich, es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn flüssiger Stahl aus ihren Augen gespritzt wäre.

„Er ist weg", keuchte sie. Wut ließ ihre Worte knapp und abgehackt werden und erregte definitiv Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit. Der ehrwürdige Zauberer musterte sie vorsichtig über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg.

„Setz dich, Arabella.", sagte er ruhig. „Wer ist weg?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln blieb sie stehen und widerstand dem Drang, irgendetwas zu zerbrechen. „Crouch. Junior", spuckte sie aus. „Meine Leute haben ihn vorhin festgenommen, und jetzt ist er weg. Verschwunden. In Luft aufgelöst mitten in einer Hochsicherheitszelle."

„Ach herrje."

„Hast du nicht mehr dazu zu sagen?", fauchte sie und starrte ihren Vorgesetzten an. „Ein Todesser verschwindet und du sagst ‚ach herrje'?".

Albus sah sie mit plötzlich alarmierten Augen an. „Setz dich, Arabella", wiederholte er leise, doch seine Stimme hatte sich verhärtet und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sie folgte der Aufforderung, und sein Blick fixierte sich auf sie. „Ich habe, wie du weißt, sehr viel mehr zu sagen", antwortete er. „Doch ich neige nicht zu voreiligen Schlüssen. Erzähl, was passiert ist."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sortierte ihre wütenden Gedanken. Von allen Leuten wusste Arabella Figg am besten, dass die Kontrolle zu verlieren bei der Leitung von gar nichts half; leider machte es das Wissen auch nicht leichter. Als Kind war sie für ihr explosives Gemüt bekannt gewesen, insbesondere in den Tagen, in denen ihre Eltern davon überzeugt gewesen waren, dass sie ein Squib sei. Ein zufälliger Unfall hatte sie jedoch vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt, und Jahre des Kampfes gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten sie Selbstkontrolle gelehrt. In Situationen wie diesen allerdings wirkte das Gegenteil viel verlockender.

„Alice Longbottom und ein komplettes Team sehr erfahrener Auroren haben Crouch heute Morgen hergebracht. Er wurde kurz nach Blacks Pressekonferenz inhaftiert" - Arabella musste nicht erst sagen, was sie _davon _hielt - „und in eine unserer sichersten Zellen gesteckt. Am frühen Nachmittag tauchte sein Vater auf und wollte die Beweise sehen."

Dumbledores Miene verdüsterte sich. „Was geschah danach?"

„Ich habe ihm die Akten gezeigt, die du gestern Nacht gesehen hast", erwiderte sie sofort. „Du weißt ja, die Beweislast ist überwältigend. Crouch Senior war nicht gerade glücklich, hat aber nicht gestritten. Unglücklicherweise forderte er dann sein Besuchsrecht ein, das der Auror im Dienst gewährte" - sie schnitt eine Grimasse - „und ging kurz darauf."

„Und dann entkam sein Sohn", beendete der Minister mit dunkler Stimme.

„Ja. Exakt zwei Stunden nach dem Besuch seines Vaters." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um den sarkastischen Kommentar zurückzuhalten, den die Übereinstimmung herausforderte. „Das war vor fünfzehn Minuten."

„Ich verstehe."

„Ja, ich auch", kommentierte Bella finster. „Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle, Albus."

Dumbledores Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten, und sie wusste, was er sagen wollte. Barty Crouch war nicht nur der stellvertretende Zaubereiminister, sondern auch ein Zauberer mit nicht unbeträchtlicher Macht. Dabei ging es nicht nur um magische Macht - sondern auch um die, die ihm der Einfluss und die politische Autorität seiner Position zugänglich machten. Seinen Stellvertreter anzuklagen, würde Dumbledore nicht bekommen; der Versuch würde Crouch lediglich eine Entschuldigung dafür geben, den Zaubereiminister abzusetzen und selbst seinen Platz einzunehmen, was, wie sie beide wussten, zu einem Desaster führen würde. Dennoch, es gab Dinge, die nicht durchgehen durften. Schließlich seufzte Dumbledore.

„Stell Ermittlungen an, vorsichtig, Bella.", sagte er. „Nutz die Ressourcen des Ordens, wenn du kannst. Ich würde es bevorzugen, einen Skandal zu vermeiden."

„Betrachte es als erledigt."

Dumbledore nickte und wirkte mit einem Mal älter denn je. Sein Ton war leise und schwer. „Danke dir."

* * *

Spät an diesem Nachmittag hielt ein bis auf die Knochen erschöpfter Sirius Black auf die öffentlichen Kamine des Ministeriums zu. Den gesamten Tag lang hatte er sich in den sorgfältig eingerichteten Übungsräumen der Aurorenzentrale durch Übungen gearbeitet und sein Gedächtnis und seine Reflexe an ihre Grenzen getrieben. Für diese Übungsräume war er sehr dankbar, von denen jeder über ein Netzwerk sorgfältig ausgewählter Zauber verfügte, die auf unterschiedlichen Schwierigkeitsstufen aktiviert werden konnten und dem Auroren (oder Rekruten) ermöglichten, sich auf Zauberarbeit, Kampfreflexe und Techniken zu konzentrieren. In Abwesenheit Hestia Jones', die er stark im Verdacht hatte, sehr unglücklich mit ihm zu sein, arbeitete er hart. Zu hart, vielleicht.

Aber auf merkwürdige Weise fühlte es sich gut an. Obwohl Sirius mittlerweile neunzig Prozent seiner Konzentration darauf richten musste, sein rechtes Bein zu schonen, erfüllte ihn ein Gefühl der Befriedigung. Schmerz, das wusste er, hielt nicht ewig an, und etwas Schweiß im Training glich das Blut aus, das später im Kampf nicht floss. Außerdem konnte Sirius mit einer ganzen Menge Schweiß umgehen.

Er lächelte leicht, als er sich erinnerte, wie oft Alastor Moody ihm diese Worte eingehämmert hatte. Natürlich verfügte Sirius über eine ungewöhnlich dicke Haut, doch Moody hatte das Problem mit seiner üblichen Effizienz bewältigt, indem er Sirius einfach immer und immer wieder drillte, ihn immer wieder antrieb, bis die Bedeutung von Training zu etwas wurde, was sein Schüler noch im Schlaf verstanden hätte. Sein Einfluss hielt jedenfalls bis heute an; Sirius trieb sich noch immer bis an die Grenzen, weil er wusste, dass ihn umbringen könnte, wenn er sie erst im Kampf austestete. Selbst tot und begraben hatte Alastor ‚Mad-Eye' Moody noch erstaunlichen Einfluss.

Er war zu beschäftigt mit den Erinnerungen, um das plötzliche Auftauchen einer Hexe zu bemerken, bevor es zu spät war.

„Doris Macintosh, _Hexenwoche_", stellte sie sich vor und trat ihm in den Weg. Er erkannte die blond gelockten Haare und blauen Augen natürlich von der Pressekonferenz wieder, war jedoch darin überfordert herauszufinden, wie und warum sie ihn gerade abfing. Doch die Hexe streckte bereits ihre Hand aus, die Sirius trotz besseren Wissens ergriff.

In Askaban trainierte Instinkte sagten ihm, was die Zeit für eine Flucht gekommen war, doch er widerstand dem Drang. Er befand sich jetzt in der richtigen Welt und konnte nicht vor Journalisten wegrennen - obwohl er jederzeit einen Todesser vorziehen würde. Immerhin wusste er von ihnen genau, was er erwarten musste.

„Miss Macintosh", antwortete er wachsam und löste den Griff, sobald die Höflichkeit es zuließ. Sirius wünschte, dass Fremde ihn nicht noch immer mit solchem Unbehagen erfüllen würden. Und er wurde nicht gerne berührt.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich Sie erwischt habe, Mr. Black", fuhr sie eilig fort und warf ihm ein blendendes Lächeln zu. Sirius' Einschätzung nach waren ihre Zähne eindeutig zu weiß; sie strahlten. „Nach der Pressekonferenz heute Morgen habe ich mit meinen Redakteuren gesprochen, und wir haben uns dazu entschieden, Sie mit dem Preis der Hexenwoche für das Charmanteste Lächeln auszuzeichnen.

„Entschuldigung, wie war das?" Sirius starrte sie an. Sicherlich hatte er sich verhört.

Macintosh hielt ihm ein Foto entgegen. Es war heute Morgen aufgenommen worden und hatte den einen Moment erwischt, bei dem er über die Frage nach seinen romantischen Interessen etwas schief gelächelt hatte. „Der Preis für das Charmanteste Lächeln", erwiderte sie. „Sicher haben Sie schon von ihm gehört."

„Ich war letzte Zeit außer Lande", erinnerte er sie trocken. „Und davor habe ich eher selten Zeit für Hexenmagazine gehabt."

„Es tut mir so..."

„Macht nichts." Sirius wischte die Entschuldigung mit einer Geste davon. Diese Phrasen machten ihn krank. Sie lächelte dankbar, nicht ahnend, dass ein weiteres funkelndes Grinsen ihn krank machen würde.

„Nun, wie auch immer, ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass Sie auf dem Titelblatt der morgigen Hexenwoche erscheinen werden", informierte Macintosh ihn strahlend.

_Kann ich ablehnen?, _fragte sich Sirius säuerlich. Anstatt dessen antwortete er jedoch so höflich, wie ihm möglich war. „Danke."

In seinen Augen klang es eigentlich nicht sonderlich nett, ihr jedoch schien es offenbar zu reichen. Mit einem weiteren brillanten Lächeln (das Sirius die unverdauten Rückstände seines Mittagessens aufstoßen lassen wollte) verschwand Doris Macintosh und wurde zum Problem des Rests der Welt, offensichtlich selbstzufrieden. Mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck sah Sirius ihr nach, zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und setzte seinen Weg fort. In ein paar Minuten würde er wieder in Hogwarts sein und sich einreden, dass das alles nur wieder ein schlechter Traum sei.

* * *

„Denkst du noch manchmal über die Welt draußen nach?", fragte Frank leise.

Bill blinzelte über die unerwartete Frage. „Ja. Warum fragst du?"

„Schoss mir nur durch den Kopf", erwiderte sein Kamerad. „So kann man sicher sein, dass man nicht verrückt ist... die Verrückten denken nicht oft an daheim."

Erinnerungen an seine Familie schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Nacheinander sah Bill die Gesichter seiner Eltern, dann Percy und die Zwillinge, dann Ron und Ginny - und zuletzt Charlies Gesicht. _Charlie._ Trauer drohte ihn zu überwältigen, doch Bill rang sie nieder. Oft genug scheuchten die Dementoren jene schreckliche Erinnerung an den Tag auf, an dem Arabella Figg die Weasleys aufsuchte und ihnen mitteilte, dass man Charlie verraten hatte... Manchmal hatte Bill sich früher gefragt, warum James nicht selbst gekommen war, doch heute verstand er. Während der Vorbereitung auf Operation Eisbrecher hatte er den Seniorauroren recht gut kennen gelernt und hinter Fassade und Ruf sehen können. Er wusste, dass Charlies Verlust James, seinem Mentor, das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Charlie ihn jetzt sehen konnte. Wenn ja, hoffte Bill, dass er ihn stolz machen konnte.

„Zu vergessen muss die Hölle sein", stieß er schließlich aus.

„Umso länger du hier bist, um so schwerer wird es, sich zu erinnern", bemerkte Frank. Seine raue Stimme klang jetzt bitter.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Bill aus einem Impuls heraus.

Seiner Frage folgte eine lange Pause, und einen Augenblick lang wünschte er sich, nicht gefragt zu haben. Er wusste, dass Frank schon sehr viel länger als er in Askaban lebte; vielleicht sprach er aus Erfahrung und konnte sich nicht mehr recht an die besseren Zeiten und die Welt draußen erinnern. Vielleicht wurde Frank so still, weil er befürchtete, den Verstand zu verlieren...

„Ich denke an meine Familie", sagte der andere schließlich leise. „Ich frage mich, wie sich mein Sohn macht..."

* * *

In der Zaubererwelt galt Mitternacht als die unheimlichste aller Stunden. Seit dem Beginn des Krieges galten die Stunden tiefster Dunkelheit als Zeit des Bösen, und gute Hexen und Zauberer hatten gelernt, sie zu fürchten. Daher verbargen sie sich des Nachts in ihren Häusern, wenn möglich schlafend. Dunkles geschah um Mitternacht, und wenige wünschten ein Teil davon zu sein. Um Mitternacht, sagten sie, kamen die Todesser und spielten.

Mitternacht war definitiv nicht der ideale Zeitpunkt für einen Frühjahrsputz.

„KREACHER!"

Endlich hatte Remus das Ende seiner Geduld erreicht, und den Zauberstab bereits erhoben zielte er drohend auf den degenerierten Hauselfen. „Wenn du auch nur daran denkst, diesen Irrwicht rauszulassen, schwöre ich, dass ich dich in das nächste Jahrhundert hexe!"

Ein Stück entfernt zu seiner Linken unterbrach Sirius seinen Ringkampf mit einem Regenschirmhalter, um zu lachen. „Er ist unglaublich, nicht wahr?"

„Ich dachte, du übertreibst", schnaubte Remus, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf den wütend murmelnden Kreacher richtete.

„Der Werwolf spricht mit Kreacher, als ob es Kreacher interessiert, was solche Monster zu sagen haben..."

„Kreacher, noch ein Wort und es gibt Kleider!", bellte Sirius und unterbrach den Hauselfen. Große, wässrige Augen richteten sich auf ihn, und er starrte ihn an, während er auf den Familiendiener der Blacks zuging und den Schirmhalter sich selbst überließ. „Fordere mich nicht heraus."

„Der Meister muss tun, was der Meister wünscht." Kreacher verbeugte sich so knapp wie möglich und setzte sein Murmeln fort. „Oh, Kreachers arme Herrin würde hassen, das zu sehen. Verräter und Verrückte und Monster im Haus..."

„Also mir reicht es", spuckte Remus plötzlich aus, ungeduldiger, als Sirius ihn je erlebt hatte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

_Knack._ Remus disapparierte und ließ einen verwirrten Sirius und den murmelnden Kreacher zurück. Schließlich wandte Sirius sich an den Hauselfen. „Mit anderen Leuten kannst du einfach nicht umgehen, was?"

Kreacher sah ihn mürrisch an.

„Wo ist Remus hin?", fragte James, der mit Peter eintrat. Nach einem vierstündigen Krieg mit Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 und ebenso geringfügigen Fortschritten wie Sirius und Remus hüllte sie eine mehrlagige Decke aus Staub und Schmutz ein.

„Gute Frage", erwiderte Sirius. Kreacher war sowieso in die Küche entwischt, als seine Freunde sich näherten. „Das kleine Monster hat ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Er sagte, er sei gleich zurück."

„Remus wütend?", schmunzelte Peter. „Zu dumm, dass ich das verpasst habe."

„Ich glaube, Kreacher verletzt seinen Ordnungssinn", bemerkte James lächelnd. „Bei Merlins Bart, ich könnte so einen Hauselfen nicht ertragen."

„Naja, wie ich schon sagte, meine Mutter war nicht ganz normal."

„Ja, so viel hat uns dieses Portrait in der Vorhalle schon verraten", kommentierte Peter. „Lily führt immer noch Krieg mit ihm."

„Lily gegen meine Mum?" Sirius grinste. „Da bemitleide ich die alte Fledermaus ja fast. Aber nur fast."

„Ich nicht", erwiderte James düster. „Wenn Lily mich nicht aufgehalten hätte, hätte ich das verdammte Bild einfach hochgejagt. Du hättest hören sollen, wie sie Lily genannt hat..." Ein verwirrter Blick huschte über James' Gesicht. „Aber Lily hat sie nur _ausgelacht_. Nichts für ungut, Sirius, aber deine Mutter hätte nach St. Mungo gehört."

Doch Sirius schnaubte nur. „Ich habe euch ja vorgewarnt, und außerdem war es _eure_ Idee."

„Der du zugestimmt hast, Tatze."

„Unter Vorbehalt."

„Vorbehalt, Hölle!" Peter kicherte. „Das hier wird mal ein großartiges Haus, sobald wir ein bisschen geputzt haben."

„Ein bisschen?" James schnaubte.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, als er Peter antwortete. Sein Ton wurde grimmig. „Du bist hier nicht aufgewachsen, Wurmschwanz. Damals war es anders."

_Alles war damals anders. _Sirius erinnerte sich daran, wie er mit sechzehn von daheim fortlief und schwor, niemals zurückzukehren. So wunderschön, historisch und geräumig das Haus sein mochte, damals hatte er es gehasst. Für Sirius repräsentierte Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 eine Familiengeschichte, die hinter sich zu lassen sein gesamtes Leben lang sein größtes Ziel gewesen war: Voller Vorurteile, Arroganz und Dunkelheit. Selbst als er vom Tod seiner Mutter und seinem Erbe erfuhr, hatte er nicht zurückkehren wollen. Erst als James und Remus darauf bestanden, hatte er sich zu einem Besuch überreden lassen. Doch als die Fünf das Haus früher am Abend aufsuchten, hätte Sirius beinahe wieder aufgegeben. Nicht nur, dass hier das reine Chaos herrschte, der Ort erinnerte ihn auch an Zeiten, die besser vergessen bleiben sollten.

Er atmete tief durch und warf einen Blick auf den Wandteppich an der entfernten Wand. _Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks_. Natürlich konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es unter ihnen auch gute Menschen gegeben hatte, und gute vermischten sich mit den schlechten Erinnerungen - doch Dunkelheit und Übel übertrafen sie weit. Sirius seufzte. Vielleicht würde er den Wandteppich behalten. Vielleicht behielt er ihn als Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit, gegen die er sich entschieden hatte, und daran, was ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war. Unterschiedliche Kräfte hatten ihn in seinem Leben angetrieben und verändert, und nicht alle von ihnen waren gut. Vielleicht sollte er sich an diese eine Lektion weiter erinnern.

Auf jeden Fall war seine Familiengeschichte eine Tradition, die sich hervorragend zu brechen eignete.

_Pop. _Remus apparierte plötzlich vor ihnen; die Anti-Apparationszauber um das Haus hatten so sehr gebröckelt, dass Sirius sie komplett entfernt hatte. Sobald er einzog, würde er sie und die anderen Verteidigungsmechanismen des Hauses erneuern. Immerhin ließ sich über die Vorteile eines unaufspürbaren Hauses nicht streiten, insbesondere angesichts Voldemorts verrückter Jagd auf ihn. Und ihm gefiel die Ironie, als der letzte Black hierher zurückzukehren, insbesondere nachdem seine Mutter geschworen hatte, dass er nie irgendetwas erben würde.

„Willkommen zurück", sagte Sirius amüsiert. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Rekrutierungsarbeit."

_Knack._

Die anderen sahen Remus befremdet an.

_Knack. _

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, was vorging. Im Hintergrund hörte er, wie das Portrait seiner Mutter wieder auf Lily losging, die sich offensichtlich einem Sieg näherte.

_Knack. Knack. Knack. Knack._

Eine ansehnliche Armee aus Hauselfen war hinter ihrem Freund erschienen, der sehr zufrieden grinste. „Ich hatte plötzlich eine Offenbarung", erklärte Remus düster. „und habe erkannt, dass wir uns völlig unnötig angestrengt haben."

„Du warst in Hogwarts." Erkenntnis dämmerte in James' Gesicht.

„Das war ich." Remus grinste. „Kommenden Mittwoch wird dieses Haus bezugsbereit sein."

„Remus, du bist ein verfluchtes Genie", verkündete Sirius innig.

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. „Ja, nicht wahr?"

„Oh Gott. Das wird er uns jetzt Monate vorhalten.", grummelte Peter. Doch er lächelte ebenfalls. Alles, was ihnen mehrere Wochen Arbeit an diesem verdammten Haus ersparte, war Freudensprünge wert.

„So." Sirius ließ seine Handknochen knacken. „Also greifen wir jetzt meine Mum an? Ich bezweifle, dass sie mit den Rumtreibern mithalten kann."

_**

* * *

**_

Tbc...


	30. Kapitel 29: Der Quell der Macht

**Promises Unbroken**

Kapitel 29: Der Quell der Macht

* * *

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Albus." Remus lächelte und streckte eine Hand aus, die sein Vorgänger warmherzig ergriff. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke schön." Spitzbübische blaue Augen funkelten. „Und wie geht es dir, Schulleiter? Wie ich höre, hatte Dolores Umbridge heute Morgen ihren Termin."

Remus lächelte schief. „Das war eine interessante Erfahrung, zugegeben", antwortete er. „Dolores hat viele... Ideen."

„Die hat sie in der Tat.", erwiderte der Minister dunkel. „Wenn es nach ihr und Fudge geht, könnte man meinen, ich sei unfähig, senil und nicht einmal fähig, einen Süßigkeitenladen zu führen, nicht zu reden von einem Ministerium und einem Krieg."

„So ein Quatsch."

„Wahr, doch im Alter nähere ich mich dem durchaus an, weißt du." Dumbledore lächelte freundlich, doch Remus musterte ihn neugierig. Als er es merkte, winkte der frühere Schulleiter ab, um zu signalisieren, dass die Bemerkung keine Wichtigkeit besaß. „Nur das Gebrabbel eines alten Mannes."

„Das bezweifle ich", widersprach Remus ihm ruhig. „Du hast immer tiefere Motive."

„Die habe ich in der Tat", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Machen wir einen Spaziergang, Remus? Ich habe den plötzlichen Drang, das Schloss zu erforschen."

„Natürlich." Sie hatten in den Bögen der hohen Eintrittstore von Hogwarts gestanden, gingen nun jedoch weiter, und Remus ließ Dumbledore Richtung und Weg ihrer Reise bestimmen. Sein Vorgänger mochte für seine Exzentrik und gewisse Merkwürdigkeiten bekannt sein, doch Remus kannte ihn besser. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore sehr selten etwas tat, was keinem Zweck diente. Erst, als sie eine verlassene Treppenflucht hinab stiegen, fuhr Remus fort. „Ich nehme an, du willst dich nicht wirklich über die Unterrichtspläne des Ministeriums unterhalten?"

„Wie immer sehr aufmerksam, wie ich sehe, Professor."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erschien mir als recht offensichtlicher Vorwand."

Dumbledore lächelte und führte ihn nur tiefer in das Schloss. Während sie gingen, winkten Portraits sowohl dem alten, als auch dem neuen Schulleiter, und Rüstungen nahmen Haltung an, als die beiden Zauberer sie passierten. Remus erinnerte ihr Ausflug rasch an einen anderen, den sie an jenem Tag unternommen hatte, als Dumbledore ihm seine Position anbot. Es gäbe niemanden, erinnerte er sich an Albus' Worte, dem er seine Schule und all die Kinder eher anvertrauen würde; Worte, die Remus nie vergessen würde, erst recht nicht, da sie von dem ersten Mann kamen, der ihm je als der akzeptiert hatte, der er war, und der ihm trotz des Monsters in seinem Inneren eine Chance gegeben hatte.

Sie gingen weiter, und Remus bemerkte, wie leicht sie vorankamen. Obwohl das Schloss seinem Leiter stets wohl gesonnen diente, blieb Hogwarts dennoch ein historischer Ort mit gewaltiger Persönlichkeit. Treppen hatten die Eigenschaft, sich unbemerkt zu bewegen, einfach nur, weil ihnen danach war, und verfrachteten Passanten - selbst Schulleiter - an Orte, die sie nie hatten aufsuchen wollen. Dieses Mal richtete sich jedoch jede der Stufen perfekt aus, und die Treppen bewegten sich im Voraus in die Richtung, die Dumbledores gewähltem Weg entsprach.

„Was machst du?", fragte er leise. Er hatte niemals zuvor beobachtet, dass das Schloss sich so verhielt, und so gut wie er es kannte, hatte er es nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Das wirst du bald sehen."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, Dumbledore zu sagen, dass er kein Kind mehr war. Doch er hielt sich zurück; er war alt genug um zu erkennen, dass der alte Mann einen Grund hatte, und dass er warten konnte. Lächelnd korrigierte er sich.

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht eher fragen, wohin wir gehen."

„Du hast stets die klügsten Fragen gestellt", bemerkte der ehemalige Schulleiter. „Sag mir, Remus, hast du je vom Tor der Gründer gehört?"

Er nickte sofort. „Wir haben es im zweiten Jahr entdeckt. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen."

Dumbledores silberne Augenbrauen wölbten sich in schweigendem Widerspruch.

„Oder", korrigierte Remus sich. „nicht viel, was wir sehen konnten."

„Wieder richtig, Remus."

In angenehmem Schweigen schritten sie weitere Stufen hinab in das Herz der Schule. In seiner Jugend war dies ein Ort für zahlreiche Treffen und alberne Witze gewesen; in den Tagen vor der Karte des Rumtreibers und ihrer Entdeckung all der geheimen Gänge waren die Räume im Fundament des Schlosses die besten und dunkelsten Plätze zum Verstecken gewesen. Als die vier Jungen die größeren, besseren Spiele entdeckten, hatte ihr Interesse nachgelassen; selbst ihre Entdeckung des Tors der Gründer hatte ihren Appetit nicht geweckt.

Das Tor der Gründer galt als eine der kleineren Legenden von Hogwarts. Vor langer Zeit, so sagte man, hatten die Gründer - zusammen, bevor die Zeit sie trennte - tief im Schloss ein Tor erschaffen, das ihre größten Schätze verbarg. Nur die wenigen Auserwählten der Gründer würden dieses Tor durchschreiten können, das von den stärksten Versiegelungszaubern umgeben war, das Hexen oder Zauberer erschaffen konnten. Die Legende sagte nicht, worum es sich bei diesen Schätzen handelte, und die Spekulationen gingen natürlich auseinander. Einige tippten auf Reichtümer, andere auf Macht und viele auf Wissen. Einst hatte ein Gerücht besagt, dass der Stein der Weisen hinter dem Tor der Gründer verborgen liege.

Bei der Sache gab es bloß ein Problem.

Remus blieb stehen und musterte den altertümlichen Torbogen. Er sah noch immer so aus wie vor zwei Jahrzehnten; sein Holz war an den meisten Stellen verrottet und ein Lack, der ihm einst geschmeichelt haben sollte, blätterte an den meisten Stellen ab und verfärbte sich zur Unkenntlichkeit. Das Tor der Gründer ließ sich schon lange nicht mehr schließen und sicher nicht verschließen; welcher Schatz auch immer dahinter verborgen gewesen sein mochte, man hatte ihn lange entfernt. Kaum noch zu entziffern waren Buchstaben über der Passage in Eichenholz eingelassen: „Leve fit, quod bene fertur, onus." Sie ließen Remus über das Rätsel schmunzeln, wie sie es immer taten. Die Last, gekonnt getragen, wird leichter. Über solch einer Tür machten die Worte wenig Sinn.

„Sollen wir?", fragte Albus, und Remus nickte erwartungsvoll, bevor er seinem alten Schulleiter durch das Tor der Gründer folgte.

„Willkommen im Herzen von Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore leise, nachdem sie drinnen zum Stehen kamen. Das Zimmer war mit beiseite geschobenen, zertrümmerten Möbelstücken angefüllt, die schon seit Jahrhunderten zu verrotten schienen. Es hatte sich ebenfalls nicht verändert, seit Remus und die anderen Rumtreiber sich hier umgesehen hatten; nichts als ein weiterer Kellerraum, voller Müll und Schmutz und Staub.

„Das Herz von Hogwarts?", wiederholte er.

„So ist es." Dumbledore wandte sich zu ihm um. „Wie du weißt, soll das Tor der Gründer erschaffen worden sein, um die größten Schätze der vier Gründer zu beschützen. In den vergangenen tausend Jahren hat es viele angelockt, die nach Reichtum, Erleuchtung oder Macht suchten. Was sie antrafen, war jedoch nur, was du heute siehst: nichts. Denn sie erkannten niemals, dass der größte Schatz der Gründe nichts anderes war als ihre Schüler."

Erkenntnis dämmerte in Remus. „Das Tor beschützte jene, die sich vor ihm befanden, vor seinem Inneren, nicht andersherum."

„Sehr gut. In meiner eigenen Schulzeit in Hogwarts hielt man dieses Zimmer für etwas wie einen großen kosmischen Witz. Allerlei geheime Treffen und Duelle fanden hier statt, und wie so viele andere kam ich zu der Überzeugung, dass die Legenden logen. Das war mein Fehler."

Langsam schritt Dumbledore in die Mitte des Raums und hob seinen Zauberstab. Als er einen absolut runden und bemerkenswert unversehrten Tisch erreichte, hielt er inne. Ein knappes Winken mit seinem Zauberstab ließ den Tisch jedoch verschwinden und an seiner Stelle ein rundes Loch erscheinen. Über der Öffnung wölbte sich ein schützender Rost.

„Dieser Rost und die Schutzzauber befanden sich in meiner Kindheit noch nicht hier", sagte er. „Die wenigen Erklärungen, die ich finden konnte, lassen mich glauben, dass die Lehrer unsere Skepsis über die Legenden teilten und niemals daran dachten, den Raum zu untersuchen. Doch dies ist ein Quell der Macht."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas noch existiert", sagte Remus erstaunt. Sein Herz begann zu pochen, als er der Bedeutung dieser Entdeckung für die Schule gewahr wurde.

„Meines Wissens ist dies heute der einzige in dieser Welt.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Hogwarts wurde auf ihm erbaut, auf einem Sammelplatz alter Magie, und die Gründer erschufen dieses Tor, um die Schüler vor seiner Macht zu schützen - vor den Gefahren, die in jeder Art von Macht liegen. Für einen Schüler wäre es... schrecklich, in diesen Quell zu fallen.

Wie ich selbst in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts lernte."

Remus starrte ihn an. „Du?"

„Ja." Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Ein paar von uns übten hier unten Hexereien und Zauberkunst - wir hatten nichts Böses im Sinn und passten einfach nicht auf. Damals lag ein Illusionszauber über dem Quell, aber nur, um uns von ihm fernzuhalten. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sehr alt und nicht allzu nützlich. Es misslang mir, einen Stoßzauber zu blocken, und ich stürzte in den Quell. Bis heute lebe ich mit den Nachwirkungen dieses Tages."

„Du hast es überlebt, in einen Quell der Macht zu fallen?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Das tat ich", antwortete der legendäre Zauberer leise. „Und du wirst es auch."

* * *

„Konzentration ist der Schlüssel", lehrte Jones. „Du kannst dir keine Ablenkung leisten."

Sirius seufzte. „Dann sag mir, in welcher Situation ich keinen Zauberstab haben werde und mit Todessern feststecke, die auf mich feuern."

„Das kann durchaus vorkommen."

„Dann würde ich wegrennen", gab Sirius zurück und verkreuzte die Arme.

„Man kann nicht immer wegrennen", konterte Jones gelassen.

„Man kann auch nicht für immer blocken." Er widerstand der Versuchung, seine Augen zu verdrehen, und kämpfte darum sich zu erinnern, dass Hestia Jones acht Jahre jünger als er war. Als er seine Ausbildung zum Auroren begann, hatte sie ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolviert; Jones hatte einfach noch nicht seine Erfahrung. Natürlich hatte sie Einsätze erlebt, und sie war gut - ihr Talent schien sogar in Momenten wie diesen durch -, doch sie hatte nicht dieselbe Dunkelheit erlebt wie er. Sie wusste es einfach nicht, und er bezweifelte, dass sie je ihrem Versagen ins Gesicht hatte sehen müssen und gewusst hatte, dass sie erledigt war.

Hölle, so wie sie tat, hatte sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal eine gescheiterte Mission erlebt.

„Und durch Schmerz darf man sich auch nicht ablenken lassen, egal, was passiert.", fuhr Jones fort.

Sirius fluchte unterdrückt und zwang sich ein paar Schritte zu gehen, um ihr genau ins Gesicht zu sehen, wobei er versuchte, sein verdammtes Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten, auch wenn es höllisch schmerzte. Sie hatten sich durch eine Basisübung für Auroren gearbeitet: Zauber ohne Zauberstab zu vermeiden - Jones hatte jedenfalls darauf bestanden, dass er das normale Zeitlimit überschreiten musste, und obwohl Sirius sich sehr gut gehalten hatte, war er schließlich falsch aufgekommen und hart auf seinem rechten Bein aufgeschlagen, was sein Timing lange genug störte, dass ihn der nächste Zauber erwischte.

„Sieh mal", presste er hervor. „Ich behaupte einfach mal, dass ich sehr viel mehr über Schmerz und Ablenkung weiß als du, wenn man bedenkt, wo ich letzte Zeit war und wo ich heute bin. Ich weiß außerdem, dass es sinnlos ist, eine bestimmte Grenze zu überschreiten, bevor es absolut nötig wird. Ich weiß alles über den Umgang mit Schmerzen, Jones. Ich habe zehn Jahre lang nichts anderes getan."

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du es nicht für nötig hältst zu trainieren, als befändest du dich im Ernstfall?"

„Richtig." Sirius erwiderte ihren Blick Zoll für Zoll. „Ich will dir sagen, dass es einen Unterschied gibt zwischen Training und Dummheit."

„Und ich nehme an, du glaubst genau zu wissen, wo du die Grenze ziehen musst, was?"

„Offenbar habe ich darin mehr Übung als du", knurrte Sirius. Er wusste, dass er nicht die Kontrolle verlieren sollte, doch Jones machte es ihm schwer, insbesondere, da sie selbst keine besaß. Er zügelte seinen brodelnden Zorn, so gut er konnte. „Ich mache einen Spaziergang."

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig", widersprach sie, während er in Richtung der Tür humpelte.

„Ich schon." Sirius warf ihr über die Schulter einen letzten Blick zu. „Sonst mache ich etwas, was wir beide sehr bereuen würden." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verließ er den Raum, um einen Weg aus dem Ministerium heraus in die Sonne einzuschlagen.

* * *

„Was?", brachte Remus heraus und starrte Dumbledore an. Doch der alte Mann lächelte nur traurig.

„Nachdem ich in den Quell fiel, habe ich mich verändert, Remus. Seine Wasser haben nicht nur meine Zauberfähigkeiten verbessert, sie haben auch eine unzerstörbare Verbindung zwischen mir und dem Schloss hergestellt. Ich war nur ein Erstklässler, aber ich wusste mehr über dieses Schloss, seine Geheimnisse, Korridore und selbst Geheimgänge als jeder meiner Lehrer, denn Hogwarts schien zu mir zu sprechen. Wenn Ärger drohte, wusste ich es vor jedem anderen, denn das Schloss warnte mich - nicht mit Worten, ich wusste es einfach.

Als ich zurückkam, erst um zu lehren und dann als Schulleiter, hielt ich diese Fähigkeiten geheim. Neben Minerva McGonagall bist du die einzige Person, mit der ich dieses Geheimnis je teilte."

„Warum ich?"

„Weil du diese Verbindung jetzt brauchst, Remus.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich bin sicher, dass du ihre Wichtigkeit einsiehst. Als Lord Voldemort die Schule 1984 angriff, ließ meine Verbindung mit dem Schloss ihn versagen. Dass er und ich uns dabei gegenüberstanden, war völliger Zufall - keiner von uns hatte es beabsichtigt. Er wollte die Schutzzauber des Schlosses zerstören, ich versuchte sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Und ohne meine Verbindung zum Schloss, hergestellt durch diesen Quell, wäre Hogwarts gefallen."

„Aber warum nicht?", fragte Remus. „Warum nicht früher?"

„Weil da noch andere Konsequenzen sind, die ich bis heute zu verstehen versuche. Meine Visionen, Remus, diese verschwommenen Bilder und winzigen Ausschnitte sind nichts, das ich einem anderen wünsche. Oft sind sie gefährlich und nutzlos. Oft genug wünschte ich mir, die Welt mit ganz normalen Augen sehen zu können, einfach um eine Perspektive zurückzuerhalten, die ich verloren hatte." Dumbledore hielt inne. „Ich denke jedoch, dass ich einen Weg gefunden habe, die Seiteneffekte des Quells von dir fernzuhalten."

In Remus' Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken, als er die neuen Informationen zu verdauen versuchte. Er wusste nicht viel über Quellen der Macht; da man sie mehr für Legende als Tatsache hielt, wurden sie nur selten in Büchern erwähnt. Aber er erinnerte sich, dass der Fall in einen Quell als tödlich galt, wenn nicht genaue Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen wurden. Schließlich fragte er: „Wie?"

„Der Quell hielt mich für beinahe zwanzig Minuten gefangen", erwiderte Albus. „Eine sehr viel kürzere Spanne wird ausreichen, um dich für immer mit dem Schloss zu verbinden, dich aber hoffentlich vor den Visionen schützen."

„Warum warst du so lange drin?"

„Ich war nur ein Kind, und so waren es meine Freunde. Es brauchte Zeit, bis sie mich aus dem Schacht befreien konnten."

„Dem Schacht?"

„Der Durchgang in den Quell hinein. Ich weiß nicht, was dahinter liegt, denn der Quell ist sehr tief, doch du wirst nur diesen Durchgang betreten, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Nachdenklich biss Remus sich auf die Unterlippe; er starrte auf die Öffnung. Sie war ein so unschuldig wirkendes Loch im Boden, wenn man nicht den Rost zählte, die solide und widerstandskräftig wirkte. Dieser Schritt bedeutete einen klaren Einschnitt. Hinter ihm lag sein Leben, wie es immer gewesen war, einfach und recht geradlinig - vor ihm eine unbekannte Zukunft, die eine Macht beinhaltete, die er nicht einmal verstand. Doch hatte er überhaupt die Wahl? Als er Hogwarts von Dumbledore übernahm, hatte er geschworen, seine Schüler auf jede mögliche Weise zu schützen, wenn nötig Herz und Seele zu opfern, und Albus hätte ihn nicht hergebracht, hätte er es nicht für notwendig gehalten.

„Glaubst du, es wird meinen Zustand beeinflussen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein", gab der andere langsam zurück. „Wenn überhaupt, so glaube ich, wird der Quell dir eine größere Kontrolle über den Wolf gewähren... doch das ist nur eine Vermutung."

Remus' Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch er zwang es an seinen Platz in seiner Brust zurück. Das ist nur eine Vermutung, erinnerte er sich entschlossen. Und es ist auch ohne falsche Hoffnungen mit einzubeziehen gefährlich genug. Er atmete tief durch und bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor zu akzeptieren. Dumbledore kam ihm jedoch zuvor.

„Du kannst ablehnen, wenn es dein Wunsch ist, Remus. Ich würde es verstehen."

„Das weiß ich." Er lächelte. „Aber ich weiß auch, warum du mich hergebracht hast... Es ist das Risiko wert."

„Sehr schön", antwortete Dumbledore. Die linke Seite seines Mundes kräuselte sich zu einem halben Lächeln. „In diesem Fall schlage ich vor, dass du deine Kleidung hier zurücklässt, wenn du nicht Gefahr laufen willst, am Ende gar nichts mehr zu tragen."

Remus schmunzelte und begann sich auszuziehen. „Den Rat nehme ich an."

Ein Winken von Dumbledores Zauberstab ließ die Kuppel beiseite gleiten. „Nur, wer den Quell selbst betreten hat, kann diese Abschirmung bewegen", erklärte er. „Eines Tages magst du meiner Entscheidung folgen und die Macht an einen anderen weitergeben. Wähle dann vorsichtig und denke daran, dass im anderen Fall dieses Geheimnis mit dir sterben wird."

„Ich verstehe." Die Endgültigkeit in Dumbledores Stimme ließ ihn schaudern, doch er sah seinen Vorgänger an. „Soll ich meinen Zauberstab behalten?"

„Wenn du es tätest, würde er nur zerstört. Ich werde dich nach einer Minute aus dem Quell befreien."

Remus händigte ihm seinen Zauberstab aus, den er sicher nicht verlieren wollte. Er sah in den Schacht hinein, als er vorwärts ging, und erkannte, dass in der Substanz, die beim ersten Blick wie Wasser gewirkt hatte, Farben in aller Pracht tanzten. Ab und an flackerten Lichter aus, und jetzt, nachdem er so nahe stand, konnte Remus die Macht spüren, die vom Quell selbst ausging. Er schauderte und sah Dumbledore an.

„Sei nicht überrascht, wenn die Minute sich wie ein Lebensalter anfühlt", beruhigte ihn der alte Zauberer. „Bevor du befreit wirst, wird in deinem Geist eine Ewigkeit verstreichen."

„In Ordnung." Er schluckte. Dies entwickelte sich möglicherweise zu einer der dümmsten Entscheidungen seines Lebens, doch immerhin diente es einem Zweck. Und er vertraute Dumbledore.

„Sobald du bereit bist.", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Remus schritt vor und fiel ins Nichts.

* * *

Sirius betrachtete das Schaufenster von Quidditch Qualitätszubehör, als eine Eule auf seiner Schulter landete. Er hatte die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, durch die Winkelgasse zu schlendern, und obwohl er ursprünglich nicht vorgehabt hatte, an diesem Nachmittag in das Hauptquartier der Auroren zurückzukehren (es war beinahe Zeit fürs Abendessen), begann sich sein Ärger langsam abzukühlen. Sicher, Jones nervte ihn immer noch, doch die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe war wichtiger als ein nebensächlicher Groll. Geduld würde zum Ziel führen, wie er wusste, doch er hatte einfach keine Zeit, mit ihr zu streiten. Voldemort würde sie ihm nicht geben.

Als er seinen Kopf umwandte, erblickte er eine gigantische braune Schleiereule, die ihm irgendwoher bekannt vorkam. Sie starrte ihn mit großen, wachen Augen an und schuhute ungeduldig, weil Sirius der Brief entging, der an ihren Klauen befestigt war. Blinzelnd nahm er ihn und wurde durch den prompten Abgang der Eule belohnt, obwohl er nicht einmal Zeit gehabt hatte festzustellen, ob eine Antwort nötig war. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und entrollte das Pergament.

Sirius,

falls du reden willst - ich bin im Fortescues.

J.M.

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Atmen schwer. Sirius blinzelte erneut und versuchte, sich wieder auf den Brief zu konzentrieren, um sicher zu stellen, dass es sich nicht um irgendeine Art von Halluzination handelte. Doch die Worte verschwanden nicht. Nicht nur, dass sie blieben, mehr noch, er erkannte die Handschrift. Sie gehörte Julia.

Der bloße Gedanke an sie erweckte zu viele Gefühle, die er für tot gehalten hatte. James' Enthüllung bei Salamanders hatte er extrem schwer akzeptieren können, und er hatte versucht, überhaupt nicht mehr an Julia zu denken. Welche Hoffnungen blieben schließlich? Doch hier war sie, die Hoffnung, und starrte ihn schamlos an. Er hatte vorgehabt, Remus' Empfehlung zu folgen und Snape anzusprechen, war bisher jedoch nicht dazu gekommen. Oder vielleicht hatte er zu dem Schleimbolzen einfach nicht gehen wollen. Wie auch immer, Sirius wusste nichts als das, was James ihm gesagt hatte - Sie ist ein Todesser. Und das bedeutete natürlich, dass der Brief genauso gut eine Falle sein konnte. Die Worte jagten ihn jetzt, spulten sich wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf ab. Sie ist ein Todesser.

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht immer noch Julia war. Hätte er sich nicht vor fünfzehn Jahren in sie verliebt oder könnte er all die Gefühle jetzt verdrängen, wäre sein Leben weit weniger kompliziert gewesen. Doch es war so gekommen und er konnte es nicht. Julia. Unglücklicherweise kannte Sirius sich gut. Falle oder nicht, er würde zu Fortescues Eiscremepalast gehen und sie suchen. Falls du reden willst... Sirius schnaubte, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Falls. Was für eine dumme, sehr dumme Frage.

Seine großen Schritte legten den Weg zwischen dem Quidditchladen und Fortescues innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurück, und als er kurz darauf eintraf, suchte er mit besorgten Blicken die Tische auf der Terrasse ab. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was folgen würde, pochte sein Herz, und Sirius hasste sich beinahe dafür. Hoffnung war so dumm, wie er wusste, doch er konnte sein Herz davon nicht überzeugen.

Endlich sah er sie. Julia sah in die andere Richtung, und einen Augenblick lang konnte er ihr Profil bewundern, das Gesicht betrachten, das er so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie trug ihr blondes Haar mittlerweile kürzer, bis knapp über den Nacken wahrscheinlich, aber da es in einen profanen Pferdeschwanz gebunden war, konnte er es nicht genau sagen. Noch immer beherrschten die klassischen Züge einer Malfoy ihr Gesicht, mittlerweile gezügelt, nicht ohne auf verborgene Stärke hinzuweisen. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand klopften leicht auf die Tischoberfläche, während die Linke mit einem Löffel spielte; auf beiden fand sich kein Anflug der sorgfältigen Maniküre einer Hexe von Rang. Julias Fingernägel waren rau und schmutzig, kurz geschnitten, um nicht im Weg zu sein, egal wie es aussah.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Sirius sich zwingen, sein Starren einzustellen, und ging in Richtung ihres Tisches. Julia beschäftigte sich mit ihrem Eisbecher, sah darauf hinab und hatte seine Ankunft offenbar nicht bemerkt. Endlich kam er vor ihrem Tisch zum Stehen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?"

Julias Kopf fuhr hoch wie der eines Hippogreifs, wenn man ihn piekste. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an, ihre grauen Augen so groß wie Untersetzer, und Sirius schwor, dass er ihr Herz über seines hinweg pochen hören konnte. Einen Augenblick lang konnten sie sich nicht betäubt ansehen; für eine Wiedervereinigung nach so langer Zeit gab es keine Worte. Endlich gelang es ihr den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ja", sagte Julia leise. „Ist er."

Sirius setzte sich; er hielt ihren Brief noch immer fest in der Hand. Er hatte Angst, ihn loszulassen, weil er befürchtete, dass sowohl sie als auch der Brief einfach verschwanden und all seine Hoffnungen enttäuschten.

„Hallo", sagte er schließlich heiser. Es klang dumm, war aber das Beste, was er herausbekam.

„Hi", antwortete sie schwach. Eine bis auf die Knochen unangenehme Pause entstand. Wie konnte es sein, dass er keine Worte für eine Person fand, die er einst so gut gekannt hatte? Wie konnten bloße Jahre zu so etwas führen? Sie begannen gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

„Julia..."

„Sirius..."

Sie lachte. Es war ein unbehagliches, unsicheres Lachen, und doch blieb es das schönste Geräusch, das Sirius in einer sehr langen Zeit gehört hatte. Er versuchte zu lächeln und überraschte sich selbst, als der Versuch nicht ganz scheiterte. „Du zuerst."

„Ich dachte, du seiest tot", flüsterte sie plötzlich. „Ich wusste es nicht."

Sirius sah sie erstaunt an. „Das habe ich auch nie gedacht."

Andernfalls hätte ihm der Gedanke das Herz gebrochen, und Julia schien es zu wissen. „Hast du nicht?"

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du..." Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, es auszusprechen, und atmete tief durch. „... bis vor zwei Tagen."

„Oh." Etwas blitzte in Julias Augen auf und verging so schnell, dass er es nicht greifen konnte. Einst wäre Sirius fähig gewesen, ihre Gefühle wie ein Buch zu lesen, doch sie waren zu lange getrennt gewesen. Sie flüsterte. „Es tut mir leid."

Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen, um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. „Aber es stimmt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Warum dann das hier?", fragte Sirius bitter. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, und so sehr er versuchte, den Schmerz zu verstecken, er wusste, dass er dennoch durchschien. „Warum willst du mich überhaupt sehen? Du weißt, was ich bin, Julia. Das wird sich nicht ändern, insbesondere nicht jetzt. Nicht nach den letzten zehn Jahren."

„Ich weiß." Plötzlich ergriff ihre linke Hand seine rechte, und sie sprach leise. „Wir werden beobachtet."

Instinkte und altes Training erwachten sofort, und Sirius spürte, wie ein Adrenalinstoß seine Körpergeister weckte. Er antwortete instinktiv. „Deine oder meine?"

„Beide, denke ich", antwortete Julia. „Ich erkenne den Zauberer schräg rechts von mir, aber nicht die Hexe dort links. Ich denke, sie ist eine Aurorin."

„Toll." Sein Arm spannte sich dort, wo Julias Hand auf ihm lag, obwohl sein Verstand ihn drängte, ihn wegzustoßen, weigerte sich sein Herz. Die Berührung weckte mehr als Erinnerungen.

Ihre Finger schlossen sich um seine. „Vertraust du mir, Sirius?", fragte Julia leise. „Nur ein einziges Mal, wenn ich dir schwöre, dass es keine Falle ist? Ich weiß, ich muss so viel erklären, aber ich verspreche dir, dass alles einen Grund hat..."

„Ich vertraue dir", schnitt Sirius ihr das Wort ab. Er ging ein Risiko ein, wie er wusste, doch das hatte er schon früher getan. Dennoch musste er den Schmerz herunterschlucken. „Aber ich brauche Antworten", flüsterte er.

„Sag mir, wo wir hin können, und du bekommst sie."

Beinahe hätte er gefragt, ob sie sofort gehen wollte, doch Sirius kannte Julia. Sie zauderte nie, insbesondere nicht, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ging. Daher begann er nachzudenken, bedachte und verwarf ein paar Möglichkeiten. „Erinnerst du dich an das Muggelhotel, in dem wir mal waren, in den Außenbezirken?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich." Ein Lächeln berührte ihre Augen, und Sirius wusste, dass sie dieselben Erinnerungen abrief wie er. Doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Dann los."

* * *

Farben wirbelten überall und stießen Remus in eine wilde, ausweglose Spirale. Er versank jetzt im Quell, und er hatte niemals zuvor solche reine Macht gefühlt. Antik und gnadenlos umwogte sie ihn; Remus war beinahe, als spreche er zu ihm. Doch seine Worte blieben fernes Flüstern, gerade außerhalb seines Wahrnehmungsbereichs, leise und rätselhaft. Schließlich traten sie in den Hintergrund und überließen Remus einem wirbelnden See aus Farben.

Es schien, als vergingen Ewigkeiten zwischen den Variationen von Dunkel und Licht. Wärme erfüllte ihn, und Remus spürte die Anspannung in seinen Knochen, als die Macht sich ihren ungestümen Weg durch seinen Körper ebnete. Magische Phänomene waren unvorhersehbar, unkontrollierbar - und doch steckte er hier tief in einem von ihnen fest und erlaubte dem Quell, sein ureigenstes Selbst zu erfüllen. Die Farbwechsel folgten plötzlich rascher, funkelten und blitzten auf, und er wurde hin und her gestoßen wie ein hüpfendes Kind. Remus' Gedanken arbeiteten unendlich langsam, und obwohl er es wusste, konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Als Panik aufstieg, stieß er sie zurück. Sicher befand er sich noch nicht so lange im Durchgang, wie er dachte. Dumbledore hatte es vorausgesagt.

Er konnte spüren, wie die Macht arbeitete. Er wusste nicht, was der Quell tat, doch Remus spürte, dass es geschah und dass sein Körper darauf reagierte. Etwas veränderte sich; Schauder liefen trotz der anscheinenden Wärme im Durchgang seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Seine Glieder zitterten, auf leise und freundliche Weise, erbebten unter der Anstrengung, etwas anzunehmen... doch was?

Macht, wusste er. Macht und Erwachen - mit einem Mal konnte er das Schloss spüren, erfuhr jede Ecke und jedes Rätsel von Hogwarts -, doch das Gefühl wurde sogleich von etwas Älterem und Größeren ersetzt. Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen auf, zeigten die Gesichter von Freunden, Alliierten und Feinden zugleich. Dennoch dominierten drei Gesichter in der Vision, und es waren die seiner engsten Freunde. Erst James, dann Sirius, dann Peters Gestalt leuchteten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und Remus sah sie alle, alle vier, wie sie Seite an Seite vor einem stürmenden Himmel gegen eine Windböe ankämpften...

Plötzlich war er frei.

Remus lag mit dem Rücken auf hartem Stein, rang nach Luft und starrte Albus Dumbledore an, sobald seine Augen ihm wieder gehorchten. Er blinzelte kräftig, versuchte sich auf die blauen Augen zu konzentrieren, die mitfühlend auf ihn hinab sahen, und auf Hände, die ihm seine Robe reichten, als er sich mühsam aufrichtete. Nachträglich bemerkte er, dass er zitterte.

„Was ist passiert?", brachte der Schulleiter heraus.

„Der Quell hat dich nicht so schnell freigegeben, wie ich hoffte", antwortete Dumbledore leise. „Fünf Minuten vergingen, bevor ich dich befreien konnte."

„Das ist alles?", flüsterte Remus ungläubig.

Dumbledore reichte ihm seine Hand und half ihm auf die Beine; Remus zitterte noch immer. „Das ist alles."

Die Arme um sich zu schlingen und zu reiben schien sein Blut ein wenig zum Fließen anzuregen. „Mir ist kalt."

„Es dauert einen Augenblick, sich umzugewöhnen", gab der andere zur Antwort.

„Oh."

Mehrere Augenblicke vergingen schweigend, in denen Remus sich seine letzten Kleidungsstücke überwarf. Endlich war er bereit, Dumbledore erneut anzusehen. „Was also bedeutet das? Du sagtest, der Quell wollte mich nicht freigeben. Warum nicht?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Fragen beantworten, Remus, aber ich kann es nicht", erwiderte der alte Zauberer leise. „Was ich über den Quell weiß, entspringt meiner eigenen Erfahrung. Ich vermute, dass der Quell einfach nicht fertig war."

„Nicht fertig?" Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

„Das weiß ich nicht.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Und ich befürchte, der einzige, der es je erfahren wird, bist du."

Remus nickte schweigend, löste endlich seinen Blick von Dumbledore und sah sich um. Zuerst wirkte der Raum hinter dem Tor der Gründer nicht anders als zuvor; zerfallene, vergessene Möbel füllten ihn, chaotisch verstreut und völlig bedeutungslos. Langsam jedoch begann er Farben zu bemerken, die in seinen Wahrnehmungsbereich eindrangen und wieder verschwanden, in den Wänden und der Tür tanzten. Als Remus sich schließlich in Richtung des Durchgangs umdrehte, umringte ihn ein Regenbogen aus Farben, identisch praktisch mit der Spirale innerhalb des Quells. Dieselben Farben flossen in die Wände und aus ihnen heraus, und er begann zu verstehen.

„Unglaublich", flüsterte Remus.

Die Macht flüsterte in seinem Kopf, und Remus begann zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu sehen. Blinzelnd erkannte er, dass er die strukturelle Integrität des Schlosses wahrnahm, die Schutzzauber erspürte, die seine Schüler beschützten. Er fühlte die Mauern, die Räume, die Tore - die Gabe faszinierte ihn, war unglaublich. Die Gründe von Hogwarts waren zur Erweiterung seiner Sinne geworden, und er konnte die Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes an ihrem Rande spüren, wie er die Schule gleichermaßen beschützte und bedrohte. Überall fühlte er die Anwesenheit magischer Potentiale, die sich auf bestimmte Individuen konzentrierten und andere überstrahlten... Dumbledore erfasste seinen Arm.

„Atme, Remus."

Die unerwartete Berührung kappte seine Verbindung zum Schloss, und Remus spürte, wie sich etwas Schweres in ihm löste. Er blinzelte heftig, rang um Atemluft und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine neue ihn Fähigkeiten so sehr gefesselt hatte, dass er selbst seine elementarsten körperlichen Bedürfnisse vernachlässigt hatte. Doch die Wachsamkeit blieb, verschwand nicht. Sie ließ sich ganz hinten in seinem Bewusstsein nieder, wartend, immer verfügbar.

„Danke", flüsterte er.

Dumbledore kicherte humorlos. „Komm", sagte er sanft. „Lass uns dein Büro aufsuchen."

Betäubung überfiel Remus, als Dumbledore ihn aus dem Raum führte. Er beobachtete den alten Mann begeistert, als er den Quell erneut versiegelte, erfasste den Prozess instinktiv. Als sie gingen, weiteten sich seine Augen; mit jedem Schritt sah oder fühlte er etwas Neues im Schloss. Er konnte die Einheit aus Stein und Magie überall um ihn herum sehen, konnte sehen, was sie verband und Hogwarts alterslos und stark machte. Er konnte die Macht um sich herum wogen sehen, die Lebendigkeit des Schosses spüren. Auf ihrem Weg stellten sich ihnen plötzlich Treppen zur Verfügung; das ganze Schloss signalisierte subtil, dass es ihm zur Verfügung stand.

Doch egal, wie sehr er in dieser neuen Gabe versank und ihre Macht verstand, Remus erkannte ihre Gefahr.

„Wie kannst du damit leben?", fragte er.

„Man gewöhnt sich nach einiger Zeit an das Gefühl", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Es ist nicht schwierig zu kontrollieren, wenn man sich darauf eingestellt hat, und dann zieht es sich zurück. Es ist immer da, im Hintergrund, und wartet auf dich."

Remus überlegte. „Es muss hart für dich sein, außerhalb von Hogwarts zu leben."

„Das ist es", gab der alte Mann zu. „Doch wir tun alle, was wir müssen, Remus - so wie ich dich zu dem Quell bringen musste. Die Zeit wird kommen, in der du seine Macht brauchst."

„Eine Vision?" Selbst beim Sprechen spürte Remus noch ein Gefühl der Gefahr in seiner Kehle.

Dumbledore nickte einfach. Er wirkte mit einem Mal traurig, und Remus hatte ihn noch niemals so mitgenommen erlebt. Doch er ahnte, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter nicht verraten würde, was ihn so sehr traf, und Remus wechselte das Thema.

„Wie viel von diesen Wahrnehmungen verbleibt, wenn ich das Schloss verlasse?", fragte er.

„Einiges", erwiderte Dumbledore nach kurzem Schweigen. „Du wirst feststellen, dass sich deine ursprünglichen Fähigkeiten erweitern - auf welche Weise, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das ist bei jedem anders. Und wenn du lauschst, werden sich deine Sinne erweitern." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Nur wenige werden deine neuen Fähigkeiten verstehen können, Remus. Du musst sie umsichtig einsetzen."

„Du meinst, sie werden sie fürchten, insbesondere an einem Werwolf." Ihm wurde bei der Vorstellung kalt.

„Ja. Oh, nicht deine engsten Freunde." Dumbledore lächelte. „Peter ist zu vertrauensselig, um dich anzuzweifeln, und James und Sirius sind selbst Erben sehr mächtigen Blutes. Sirius hat sich darüber hinaus verändert - ich will mir die Vermutung erlauben, dass er dies besser als jeder andere verstehen könnte. Doch Fremde werden nicht verstehen, und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, wirst du sie verängstigen."

„In anderen Worten soll ich aufpassen, was ich vor den Augen anderer Leute mache", antwortete Remus.

„Sozusagen. Ich selbst antworte selten mit Magie, selbst wenn man mich herausfordert - ich fand schon immer, dass Weisheit ein besserer Wegweiser ist als reine Macht, und dass ich mehr Gutes tun kann, wenn ich andere unterstütze, anstatt selbst zu handeln." Der andere lächelte. „Doch du musst deinen eigenen Weg finden.

Remus' Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich noch immer auf seine neue Perspektive. Jeder Korridor wirkte plötzlich völlig anders, geräumiger und erfüllter mit Farben. Auch spürte er ihre Verbindung zum Rest des Schlosses und verstand plötzlich, wie die einzelnen Teile sich zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügten. „Das werde ich", sagte er ruhig.

„Daran", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, als sie sein Büro erreichten. „bezweifle ich nicht."

* * *

Sirius sah schweigend aus dem Fenster. Schwere Gewitterwolken zogen sich zusammen und begannen gerade, sich vor die Sonne zu schieben; seit über einer Stunde hatten sie geredet und zu erklären versucht, zu verstehen versucht. Oder besser, Sirius hatte zu verstehen versucht.

Er hatte Julia den Rücken zugekehrt. Nur so gelang ihm, über ihre Worte nachzudenken, ohne dass sich Gefühle einmischten. Wenn er sie ansah, das wusste Sirius, würde er seine Entscheidung vergessen. Wie konnte etwas sich so richtig anfühlen und dabei so falsch sein? Wie hatte eine Entscheidung von ihm alles verändern können? Doch er wusste, dass sie die richtige gewesen war. Trotz allem, was seine Entscheidung, James und Lilys Geheimniswahrer zu sein, ausgelöst hatte, hatte er das Richtige getan. Und wie er James vor nicht sehr langer Zeit versichert hatte, er würde es wieder tun.

Dennoch machte jene Entscheidung es ihm schwer, weiterzuleben. Dass er nicht einfach dort weitermachen konnte, wo er aufgehört hatte, war bereits offensichtlich - zu vieles hatte sich verändert. Nicht nur die Welt war in seiner Abwesenheit zu einer anderen geworden - die Veränderung betraf auch ihn selbst, und er wusste es. Er wusste nur nicht, wie sehr.

„Also kurz gefasst", sagte er leise und sah noch immer aus dem Fenster. Der Sturm zog rasch auf. „Voldemort hat dich als Spionin zu mir geschickt, damit du mich ihm aushändigen kannst, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

„Ja." Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen - wollte es nicht sehen -, doch Julias Stimme wirkte fest.

Sirius atmete tief durch. „Aber du bist auch eine Spionin des Ordens."

„Das bin ich."

Und nur, weil ich lebe. Der Gedanke schmerzte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte oder nicht; Julia hatte schon immer am Rand des Geschehens gestanden, hatte zu viel zu riskieren gehabt, um eine Seite wählen zu können, doch jetzt hatte sie es getan. Erst wegen seines vermeidlichen Todes, und nun, weil er lebte. Hatte er das Recht, eine so starke Frau so sehr zu beeinflussen? Julia war stets gezwungen unabhängig gewesen; wer war er, ihre Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen? Doch er konnte nicht ignorieren, dass sie es war, die die Wahl getroffen hatte.

Und er musste die seine treffen. Sie hatte sie ihm in die Hände gelegt und versprochen, sie zu akzeptieren. Sie würde gehen, wenn er es wollte... oder bleiben, wenn Sirius sie darum bat. Doch eigentlich hatte er keine Wahl, und er wusste es. Einerseits riskierte er alles, sein Leben - andererseits würde er sich dafür für immer hassen. Und Sirius konnte nicht jenen der wenigen Gründe verleugnen, der ihn in Askaban am Leben gehalten hatte.

Am Ende gewann stets das Herz, selbst wenn er es besser wusste.

Dennoch schloss er die Augen und flüsterte, beinahe gegen seinen Willen. „Ich wünschte, das alles wäre einfacher."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Julia leise. „Und ich wünschte, ich könnte es für dich leichter machen, Sirius, aber ich kann nicht gehen, ohne es zu wissen. Ich kann einfach nicht."

„Ich weiß." Sirius öffnete die Augen und wandte sich zu ihr um, ignorierte den Sturm in seinem Rücken. „Ich kann es auch nicht."

Ihre grauen Augen suchten sein Gesicht schweigend ab, hielten nach Antworten Ausschau, die Sirius selbst nicht kannte. „Was jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er. „Ich bin mir bei so wenigen Dingen sicher... Vielleicht hat die Zeit uns beide zu sehr verändert, aber dann wieder..." Er atmete tief ein. „Im Moment weiß ich nur, dass ich dich immer noch liebe."

Er streckte seine Hände aus, und sie ergriff sie. Ihre Blicke fingen einander ein, und Sirius war, als gehe eine Dekade zurück in die Vergangenheit, als die Welt so viel einfacher war und alles so viel mehr Sinn gemacht hatte. Alles, so schien es, kam in diesem Moment zusammen, und nichts anderes zählte.

Donner krachte in seinem Rücken, als sie sich küssten.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


	31. Kapitel 30: Erwachen

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ich hoffe, es bedankt sich ab und zu jemand via Review Reply bei euch. Das ist ja nicht meine Aufgabe, aber auch von mir mal wieder ein liebes Dankeschön! :-)_

_Leider (oder nicht so leider, je nachdem) mache ich diesen Herbst meinen Universitätsabschluss. Ihr dürft mich bald mit Trovia, Meisterin der Künste anreden, wenn alles gut läuft ;-). Also drückt mir die Daumen! Wichtig für uns ist, dass ich nach wie vor und jetzt ganz besonders unverschämt wenig Zeit für regelmäßige Updates habe. Das lässt sich leider nicht ändern, tut mir aber sehr leid. Ich weiß, wie ärgerlich lange Updateverzögerungen sind. _

_Trovia_

* * *

**Promises Unbroken**

Kapitel 30: Erwachen

* * *

Früh am Morgen verschlug es Sirius in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts, wo er zwei massige Bücher vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte, während ein drittes als Briefbeschwerer diente. Obwohl er während seiner Jahre in Hogwarts nie sonderlichen Fleiß entwickelt hatte (in einem natürlichen Talent für Zauberei lagen Gefahren, und eine davon war definitiv Faulheit), doch seine Zeit als Auror hatte ihn den Nutzen von Recherche gelehrt. Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere hatte Sirius selten Zaubersprüche nachschlagen müssen - dank seiner natürlichen Neugierde und Alastor Moodys gnadenloser Schleiferei war er mit jedem Standardwerk der Auroren intensiv vertraut gewesen. Nun jedoch hatte er zehn Jahre aufzuholen, und er würde sich in keinem Aspekt von Hestia Jones bei einer Schwäche erwischen lassen.

Er war so vertieft, dass er nicht einmal die Ankunft Remus Lupins bemerkte.

„Einen tollen Auror wirst du abgehen", kommentierte sein Freund friedlich. „Wenn du mich nicht mal kommen hörst."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und sah nicht einmal auf. „Ich rechne nicht wirklich damit, in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts angegriffen zu werden."

„Ich wette, in der Großen Halle hättest du es auch nicht erwartet", konterte Remus milde.

„Ups." Sirius grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei er die Beine auf den Tisch legte. „Nun ja, wenn du das Schlimmste bist, das mich angreifen wird, fühle ich mich eigentlich recht wohl. Außer natürlich, du willst, dass ich mich angemessen fürchte."

Remus schmunzelte endlich und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. „Vielleicht morgen. Was machst du?"

„Arbeiten." Er gähnte. „Dachte mir, ich meide die Kinder."

„Oh?"

Sirius nickte und nahm die Füße wieder herunter. „Das, und ich wollte noch mal von der Bibliothek Gebrauch machen, bevor ich gehe."

„Du weißt, dass du länger bleiben kannst, wenn du möchtest.", antwortete Remus sofort, doch Sirius lächelte leicht.

„Ich weiß, und danke. Aber ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr verstecken, und du brauchst Raum, um dich umzugewöhnen."

Remus sah ihn befremdet an. „Umgewöhnen?"

„Ja, an das, was auch immer du gestern getan hast, während ich weg war", antwortete er. „Hältst du mich für blind, Moony? Du bist anders, auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, inwiefern."

„Ich konnte dich nie täuschen, was?", fragte sein Freund und wirkte nicht sonderlich verärgert.

„Nö.", erwiderte Sirius erfreut. „Erzählst du mir, warum?"

Er beobachtete Remus' vorsichtigen Blick durch die Bibliothek, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie allein waren, doch Madam Pince war nicht mal in Sicht. Schließlich antwortete der Schulleiter. „Ich bin in einen Quell der Macht gefallen."

„Einen... - du machst Witze, nicht?" Sirius starrte ihn an, aber Remus lachte nicht. „Richtig?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Du musst wissen, dass Hogwarts auf einem erbaut wurde."

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht", sagte er, blinzelte die Überraschung davon und versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was er über Quelle der Macht wusste. Unglücklicherweise war es nicht viel. „Sag mir wenigstens, dass du vorsätzlich getan hast."

„Ziemlich", antwortete Remus trocken.

„Du bist wahnsinnig, Kumpel."

„Wahrscheinlich." Sein Freund lächelte leicht. Wenigstens verstand Sirius jetzt den Grund für die Veränderung. Was auch immer Remus dazu gebracht hatte, in einen Quell der Macht zu springen, musste wichtig genug gewesen sein, wusste er - und da die Erfahrung ihn offensichtlich nicht getötet hatte, musste sie ihn mit Sicherheit verändern. Doch Remus hatte offenbar noch selbst daran zu knabbern, also machte Sirius einen geistigen Vermerk, ihn später danach zu fragen, und sein Freund wechselte bereits das Thema. „Was liest du da überhaupt?"

Sirius hielt das Buch hoch. „_Dunkle Magie und Alte Flüche._"_, _antwortete er. „Das in Hogwarts zu finden mich übrigens ziemlich überrascht hat. Was macht so ein Buch in einer Bibliothek für Kinder?"

„Siehst du den Aufkleber ‚Verbotene Abteilung'?", fragte Remus unbeeindruckt.

„Hat das Kinder wie uns je aufgehalten?", gab er zurück.

„Naja, nein, aber wenn sie es unbedingt lesen wollen, Sirius, werden sie es auch anderswo finden.", erwiderte der Schulleiter vernünftig. „Ich frage mich eher, warum du es liest."

Sirius seufzte. „Ich suche nach dieser Formel", antwortete er. „Ohne viel Glück allerdings." Ungeduldig wies er auf die anderen beiden Bücher, _Verbotene Magie _und _Der Aufstieg der Dunklen Künste. _

„Wie ging sie noch mal?", fragte Remus plötzlich.

„Mandatus Prospicio Subigum." Er schauderte und versuchte entschlossen, seine Reaktion zu verbergen. Allein die Worte ließen Erinnerungen aufsteigen, die er gewaltsam verscheuchen musste.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Mandatus Prospicio Subigum...", überlegte er laut. „Grob übersetzt heißt es etwas von wegen ‚befehlen, in die Ferne zu sehen'... mit irgendeiner Preisung oder Bitte drin für gutes Gelingen."

„So weit war ich auch", erwiderte Sirius leise. Wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er sich erinnern, aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte es nicht sehen, nicht wieder dort sein... Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber zu wissen, was es heißt, sagt mir immer noch nicht, was es tut."

„Japp. Guter Punkt." Remus biss sich konzentriert auf die Unterlippe. „Ich habe noch ein paar Bücher, in denen du nachsehen kannst, wenn du willst."

Sirius schlug _Dunkle Magie und Alte Flüche _entschieden zu. „Sicher. Es ist einen Versuch wert."

Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich, und Remus blieb ein paar Schritte zurück, während Sirius die drei Folianten in ihren jeweiligen Regalen verstaute. „Also, wie war es gestern?", fragte der Schulleiter schließlich. „Weißt du schon, wie lange du warten musst, bis es zurück ins Feld geht?"

„Für immer, wenn Jones sich durchsetzt." Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ähm, wie?" Er wusste, dass Remus die Vorstellung von seiner Rückkehr zu den Auroren nicht gefiel, doch er wusste ebenso, dass sein Freund seine Entscheidung unterstützte. Und sie wussten beide, wie notwendig sie war.

„Hestia Jones kann mich mal", antwortete er säuerlich.

Remus sah ihn befremdet an. „Das meinst du nicht so, oder?"

Sirius seufzte. „Du hast Recht. Eigentlich würde ich sie lieber in kleinen Stücken Tatze überlassen."

„Sirius..."

Der warnende Tonfall seines Freundes veranlasste ihn zu einem Kopfschütteln. Remus war von ihnen immer am Umsichtigsten gewesen... zumindest im Vergleich. „Ich konnte nur einen Wutausbruch vermeiden, indem ich rechtzeitig gegangen bin, nachdem sie mir erklärt hat, dass ich mich nicht konzentriere und nicht weiß, wie man mit Schmerzen umgeht."

„Oh", war alles, was Remus zustande brachte, während sie die Bibliothek verließen und in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros gingen.

„Allerdings, oh." Sirius verdrehte die Augen erneut. „Also bin ich ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse spaziert und jemand anderem begegnet. Die Folge war, dass ich nicht zurückging."

„Sag nicht, dass du schon wieder in einen Todesser gerannt bist, Sirius. Die Presse jagt dir ohnehin schon nach.", bemerkte Remus trocken.

„Also technisch gesprochen könnte man sie einen nennen." Er grinste und bemerkte, dass die Augen seines Freundes sich verstehend weiteten. „Allerdings ist sie auf unserer Seite."

„Wie in aller Welt ist dir das gelungen?"

„Nicht mein Verdienst." Sirius merkte, dass sich sein dämliches Grinsen verbreiterte, interessierte sich aber nicht dafür. Selbst die Dunkelheit schien gerade heller. „Nicht mal ich kann Julia Malfoy dazu bringen, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht will. Sie hat sich selbst entschieden."

Remus lächelte. „Dann hoffe ich, dass alles mit euch klappt, Tatze.", sagte er feierlich.

„Ja, ich auch." Er lächelte ironisch. „Eigentlich..."

„Ah! Professor Lupin!" Eine tiefe Stimme unterbrach Sirius mitten im Satz. „Gerade der, den ich gesucht habe."

Beide wandten sich um und sahen den Zauberer an, der ihnen entgegen schritt; er trug makellose lavendelfarbene Roben, mit einem Anflug Gold - Sirius' Geschmack nach eine völlig geschmacklose Kombination, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie seine eigene zweckmäßige dunkelblaue Robe völlig in den Schatten stellte. Hinzu kamen goldblondes Haar und ein strahlendes Lächeln; Sirius widerstand dem Drang, die Augen gegen das Strahlen der zu perfekten Zähne zu schließen. _Er muss dafür einen Zauber benutzen, _war sein erster Gedanke. _Was ein Fatzke, _war der zweite. Remus beeilte sich seinerseits, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, das nur Sirius als falsch erkannt hätte.

„Gilderoy Lockhart. Wie schön, dass Sie kommen konnten... eine halbe Stunde zu früh." So unüberhörbar sein Sarkasmus war, aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte Lockhart begeistert.

„Nun, Sie wissen ja...", erwiderte er mit ewigem Lächeln. „Der frühe Sucher fängt den Schnatz, wie ich zu sagen pflege."

Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, und Remus streckte ihm die Hand entgegen; das Lächeln verblasste ein wenig, und Lockhart zögerte, bevor er sie ergriff. _Will sich nicht anstecken, _dachte Sirius säuerlich; er entschied bereits jetzt, dass er den Bewerber um die Lehrstelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht mochte. _Rassist. _Nur Remus konnte in so einer Situation gemäßigt und freundlich bleiben. Sirius zog sich ein wenig zurück, um sich heraushalten zu können, und unterdrückte ein Knurren. _Remus, du bist ein Heiliger._

„Willkommen in Hogwarts."

„Oh, ja, natürlich." Lockhart lächelte schon wieder. „Wirklich ein charmanter Ort. Selbst wenn das Schloss doch ein wenig zu antik ist, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine." Er hielt inne und zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern. „Dann jedoch bezweifle ich auch, dass sie allzu viele Einrichtungsexperten in ihrem Lehrkörper haben, was?"

„Ich neige dazu, den Unterricht den dekorativen Fähigkeiten unterzuordnen, ja." Remus lächelte milde.

„Wie wahr!", erklärte Lockhart. „Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe so viele Erfahrungen, die ich unbedingt an die nächste Generation der Hexen und Zauberer weitergeben muss... wie natürlich bereits meine Veröffentlichungen zeigen."

„Natürlich." Erneut eine Antwort, die nur Remus geben konnte, ohne sarkastisch zu wirken. Sirius befand, dass nicht einmal Dumbledore ihn hätte übertreffen können.

„Und ich gebe zu, dass ich mich für eine Weile aus der Feldarbeit zurückziehen möchte", fuhr Lockhart unbeeindruckt fort. „Es wird eine ziemliche Erleichterung sein, Ruhm und Rampenlicht los zu sein... Und immerhin, welchen nobleren Zweck kann es geben, als junge Hexen und Zauberer zu unterrichten? Es gibt Zeiten, in denen wird mein Ansehen zur Bürde... Obwohl ich es in jeder erdenklichen Weise nutzen werde, um Hogwarts' Ziele zu unterstützen."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue, und Sirius konnte sich vorstellen, dass es für ihn schwerer wurde, nicht zu lachen. „Wirklich?"

„Oh, definitiv. Immerhin ist Hogwarts mein Ursprung." Ein weiterers glorreiches patentiertes Lächeln folgte. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich über die anderen Bewerber etwas besorgt bin... Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Sie die Stelle Sirius Black angeboten hätten..."

Sirius hielt in seinem vorsichtigen Rückzug inne. Remus' Gesicht blieb bewundernswert ausdruckslos.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Mir geht es natürlich nur um das Beste für Hogwarts", sagte Lockhart ernsthaft. „Ich habe mit gewissen Kontakten im Pressebereich gesprochen, und es scheint, dass er trotz seines Erscheinungsbildes nicht ganz stabil ist..."

„Ist das so?", fragte Remus kalt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem vorherigen milden Blick hatte sich die Miene des Schulleiters plötzlich verschärft; nur sehr wenige Zauberer wären dumm genug, so tief gefrorene Worte als Ermutigung anzusehen. Lockhart zählte jedoch zu ihnen.

„Nun, ich zumindest würde sicher nicht wollen, dass jemand mit einer so wüsten Vergangenheit meine Kinder unterrichtet, wäre ich Vater. Ich persönlich würde er jemanden bevorzugen, der mehr ist wie..." Lockhart machte eine ausschweifende, selbstverliebte Geste. „...ich."

„Das ist ja lustig." Wie Sirius wusste, gab es nichts, was Remus weniger leiden konnte, als Leute, deren Ego ihren Intellekt übertraf. Es gab nur sehr wenig, was seine Geduld auf die Probe stellte, und dieser Dialog gehörte offenbar dazu. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass Sirius und ich seit unserem elften Lebensjahr befreundet sind." Remus' Lächeln glich dem eines Wolfes. „Tatsächlich ist er gerade hier. Gilderoy Lockhart, darf ich Ihnen Sirius Black vorstellen."

Lockhart fuhr herum, eine unbezahlbar schockierte Miene im Gesicht, und Sirius lächelte.

„Ich biete Ihnen lieber nicht meine Hand an. Nicht dass meine Instabilität ansteckend ist.", bemerkte er sarkastisch. „Aber ich bin absolut geehrt, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Der überhebliche Zauberer blinzelte, dann warf er Remus einen Blick zu. „Wenn hier irgendeine Art von Absprache besteht", sagte er säuerlich. „hätte ich ja wohl rechtzeitig informiert werden müssen, wie es bei ihm offensichtlich der Fall war."

„Absprache?", wiederholte der Schulleiter ausdruckslos; Sirius konnte sich vorstellen, dass er gegen einen Lachanfall ankämpfte. „Nein, keineswegs."

„Warum ist er dann hier?", wollte Lockhart wissen und wies ärgerlich auf Sirius.

„Wenn ich das beantworten darf, Remus?", mischte er sich ein. „Wenn ich schon das Thema dieses... höflichen Verhörs bin?"

„Unbedingt", erwiderte sein Freund ernst, und Sirius wusste, Lockhart war erledigt. Er sah den Möchtegern-Professor an.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Lockhart, dass ich nicht hier bin, um Ihre Chance auf die Lehrstelle hier in Hogwarts zu sabotieren", sagte Sirius kalt. „Eine Stelle, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, die ich bereits ausgeschlagen habe.

Wir auch immer, da ich ja ebenfalls ein besorgter Abkömmling von Hogwarts bin, muss ich doch feststellen, dass Sie nicht der Typ Mensch sind, den ich als Lehrer an dieser Schule würde sehen wollen. Wenn ich selbst Kinder hätte, würde mich Ihre Reputation kaum umstimmen. Und als ein Zauberer, dessen Pate zurzeit hier unterrichtet wird, bin ich sehr froh zu sehen, dass Sie Ihre Chancen gerade selbst zunichte gemacht haben." Er lächelte fies. „Außer natürlich, ich schätze meinen Freund gerade falsch ein."

Remus fiel sofort ein. „Was aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht der Fall ist."

„Entschuldigung?" Lockharts Blick glitt zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her; er schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, wen von ihnen er ungläubig anstarren sollte.

In Remus' blauen Augen funkelte es. „Sie sind in dieser Schule nicht länger willkommen, Mr. Lockhart. Ich bedanke mich für dieses Gespräch, aber ich denke, ich habe alles Wissenswerte erfahren. Arroganz und Selbstdarstellung haben in Hogwarts nichts verloren. Ebenso wenig wie Sie.

Guten Tag, Mr. Lockhart."

* * *

Peter saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden von Godrics Hollow, während ein Sibirischer Husky an ihm heraufzuklettern versuchte. Lily lächelte, als sie ihn lachen sah; seit jener Nacht seiner schicksalhaften Enthüllung hatte Peter viel zu selten gelacht. In ihrer Schulzeit hatte Lily ihn nicht gut gekannt - bis sie im siebten Schuljahr mit James auszugehen begann, hatten die Mädchen und Jungen in Gryffindor in verschiedenen Universen gelebt und waren nur für Unterricht und Essen in denselben Orbit eingetreten. Mittlerweile betrachtete sie James' Freunde als ihre eigenen und sorgte sich ebenso um sie. Das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass Lily ihre eigenen Schulfreunde vergessen hatte, allerdings hatte sie von ihnen nur Alice Longbottom sehr nahe gestanden. Die anderen waren bloße Kameradinnen gewesen, die sie heute nur noch selten traf. Alice hingegen hatte den Rang einer Schwester eingenommen, und obwohl sie beide heute genug zu tun hatten, fanden sie immer noch Zeit für gelegentliche Treffen.

Im Moment jedoch war es Peter, der völlig selbstvergessen auf dem Boden ihres Wohnzimmers saß, und sie lachten beide, als es Joe schließlich gelang, ihm auf den Rücken zu klettern und sein Gesicht abzulecken. Noch nie hatte sie einen Welpen mit so viel Energie getroffen, und Lily befand ihn als gut für Peter, der im letzten Jahr ziemlich einsam gewesen war. Zwei gescheiterte Beziehungen nagten noch immer an ihm, und Lily freute sich, dass er jetzt jemanden hatte, der ihn erwartete, wenn er heimkam. Selbst, wenn es nur ein Hund war - aber Himmel, Joe hatte mehr Persönlichkeit als eine Menge andere Leute, die sie kannte.

Endlich gelang es Peter, sich aus den Klauen des Welpen zu befreien und sich aufzusetzen, indem er Joe hinter den Ohren kraulte, was den rasch wachsenden Husky zu befriedigen schien. „Tut mir leid, dass ich ihn mitgebracht habe", sagte Peter lächelnd. „Ich wollte ihn nicht allein in meiner Wohnung lassen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie völlig verwüstet."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich mich immer freue, wenn er da ist", erwiderte Lily verspielt. „Vor allem, seit er stubenrein ist und meinen Teppich nicht mehr unter Wasser setzt."

„Das tut mir so leid, Lily..."

„Ich mache nur Witze, Peter", unterbrach sie ihn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber."

Er lächelte leicht. „In Ordnung."

„Also, was hat dich überhaupt her gebracht? Ich meine, ich freu mich immer, wenn du kommst, aber normalerweise bist du auf der Suche nach James."

Peter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eigentlich ist er der Grund, aus dem ich hier bin", sagte er leise. „James sagte, dass die Einhorngruppe an einer Möglichkeit arbeitet, das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen."

„Oh." Lily hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Sie hätte daran viel früher denken sollen und selbst darauf kommen müssen, dass Peter mit ihr sprechen würde wollen. _Ich hätte selbst zu ihm gehen sollen, _schalt sie sich. _Und nicht warten, bis er auftaucht._

Peter errötete leicht, missverstand ihr Schweigen. „Ich meine, ich will dich bei nichts stören, aber ich hatte gehofft... du weißt schon..."

„Du störst überhaupt nicht, Peter", antwortete Lily schnell. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte gute Neuigkeiten."

„Oh." Die Hoffnung verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, und Lily legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, als sie bemerkte, dass er unbewusst über das Mal rieb, das unter seinem linken Ärmel verborgen war.

„Die Einhorngruppe hat eine ganze Weile dran gearbeitet. Aber nur, weil wir noch keine Fortschritte gemacht haben, müssen wir nicht die Hoffnung verlieren", sagte sie leise. „Bisher haben wir noch niemanden gefunden, der genug über das Mal wusste, um uns helfen zu können. Ich kann keine Versprechungen machen, aber wenn du mit uns arbeitest..."

Peter sah sie an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es möglich ist?", flüsterte er. „Ich würde alles tun, um es los zu werden."

„Ja, ich glaube schon." Lily lächelte. Doch sie schien Peter nicht allzu sehr zu ermutigen.

„Weißt du, es brennt", sagte er leise. „Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben... Ich weiß, dass es einfach nur ein Mal auf meinem Arm ist, aber es fühlt sich an, als liege es auf meiner Seele..." Er wand sich. „Ich wünschte nur..."

Lily drückte ihm die Schulter. „Ich weiß, Peter. Ich weiß."

* * *

„Also?", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

Dies war sozusagen die Abschlussuntersuchung. Bei ihrer ersten Untersuchung hatte Pomfrey ihm gesagt, dass es dauern würde, bis sein Bein heilte, und es hatte sich zu einem ziemlichen Störfaktor in seinem Leben entwickelt. Irgendwie schien diese Verletzung alles zu beeinflussen, was er tat, und Sirius wollte endlich seine Ruhe. Außerdem war er nach zwei Wochen in Hogwarts bereit zu gehen. Es wurde Zeit, wieder in die richtige Welt zurückzukehren.

„Mr. Black, wenn Sie keine Geduld lernen, werden Sie es in Ihrem Leben zu nichts bringen.", antwortete Pomfrey automatisch. Eine Sekunde später schien sie sich ihrer eigenen Worte gewahr zu werden und errötete.

Er grinste. „Klingt plötzlich ganz anders, wenn man es zu einem Erwachsenen sagt, was?"

„Der Gedanke dahinter bleibt derselbe", erwiderte sie ernsthaft. „Sie könnten ein wenig mehr Geduld gebrauchen."

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Sirius zu. Er wartete einen Augenblick und lächelte dann; er wusste, er hatte sie. „Also?"

Sie lachten beide. „Ich werde nie verstehen, wie Sie Vier es geschafft haben, so lange ein geordnetes Leben zu führen.", bemerkte Pomfrey, noch immer schmunzelnd. „Davon abgesehen, Ihr Bein scheint endlich wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Versuchen Sie, in den nächsten Tagen nicht vom Besen zu fallen, dann ist er bald völlig geheilt."

„Ernsthaft?"

„Aber ja", erwiderte sie leichthin. „Die Zauber, die ich heute gesprochen habe, sollten endgültig sein - vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Sie nicht irgendetwas Dummes tun."

„Werde ich nicht", antwortete Sirius sofort und kassierte als Dank einen zweifelnden Blick von der ewigen Hogwarts-Krankenschwester. „Was denn? Ich verspreche es."

„Das habe ich doch schon früher gehört", bemerkte Pomfrey mit nachsichtigem Lächeln. „Immer ungefähr eine Stunde bevor Sie hinausgegangen sind, Quidditch gespielt und sich verletzt haben."

„Dann wie wäre es damit?", fragte er verspielt. „Ich verspreche, diese Woche nicht Quidditch zu spielen."

„Na das beruhigt mich ja immens" Sie schnaubte. „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass der neue, verbesserte und erwachsene Sirius Black sich weit phantasievollere Arten ausdenken kann, sich zu verletzen."

„Schon wahr." Sirius lächelte und sprang vom Bett. „Aber ich könnte versprechen, dass ich es nicht vorsätzlich tun werde."

Pomfrey seufzte, doch er sah ihre Mundwinkel zucken. „Damit werde ich wohl leben müssen."

„Danke, Poppy."

Sie lächelte zur Antwort. „Bitte sehr, Sirius. Sei vorsichtig."

* * *

„Beschuldigen Sie mich, etwas mit dem Ausbruch meines Sohnes zu tun zu haben?", wollte Crouch wissen.

Arabella lehnte sich leicht in ihrem Stuhl zurück, hielt ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos und widerstand dem Drang zu zappeln. Sie pflegte die Angewohnheit während langer Besprechungen, aber im Moment würde sie lediglich Crouch weiter verärgern. Sie antwortete beiläufig. „Ich suche nur nach Antworten."

Crouch schnaubte.

„Sie haben Ihren Sohn vor zwei Tagen um zwölf Uhr dreißig besucht, nicht wahr? Während er sich in AMS-Gewahrsam befand.", fügte sie hinzu, nur um zu sehen, ob er anbiss.

Tat er nicht. „Ja."

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass er um exakt zwei Uhr dreißig ausbrach?"

„Offensichtlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie mich befragen.", antwortete Crouch trocken.

„Ich verstehe. Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, wie er ausgebrochen sein könnte, Minister?", fragte sie höflich weiter. „Sie sind der letzte, mit dem er gesprochen hat."

„Nicht die geringste." Crouch verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht hat er irgendeinen Dunklen Zauber benutzt, den Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer ihm beigebracht hat."

_Das bezweifle ich, _dachte Bella, behielt den Gedanken jedoch für sich. Die Schildzauber der AMS-Zellen waren nichts, was an einem Tag gebrochen werden konnte, und unmöglich auszutricksen. „Wussten Sie, dass er ein Todesser ist?"

„Natürlich nicht", rief er sofort. „Glauben Sie etwa, ich würde so etwas in meiner Familie erlauben?"

„Keineswegs", antwortete sie. Die meisten Eltern hätten ihre Kinder mit allen Mitteln verteidigt, aber Barty Crouch zählte nicht zu ihnen. „Aber Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich fragen musste."

„In der Tat." Er war nicht sehr kooperativ, aber sicher auch nicht so wütend und widerspenstig, wie sie erwartet hatte. Arabella begann zu befürchten, dass dieses Gespräch nach nirgendwo führte.

„Können Sie im Rückblick eine Vermutung anstellen, warum Ihr Sohn ein Todesser geworden sein könnte?"

Crouch zögerte, dachte nach. Endlich antwortete er. „Er war nie ein sehr glücklicher Junge. Seine Mutter hat ihn immer sehr gefordert, und ihr Tod hat ihn schwer getroffen." Crouchs Stimme wurde dunkel. „Vielleicht war die Einsamkeit schuld."

Es war, als schlösse sich vor ihr eine Tür. Arabella wusste, dass sie keine Antworten mehr bekommen würde. Daher erhob sie sich und bot dem Mann die Hand an, der rein technisch ihr direkter Vorgesetzter im Ministerium war. „Ich bedanke mich, Minister", sagte sie höflich. „Wir bleiben in Verbindung."

„Ja." Er schüttelte ihre Hand nur kurz und wandte sich um. „Sicher."

* * *

„_Everbero!"_

Sie sprach den Zauber bereits, als Sirius sie noch im Rücken hatte, und er schlug hart in seinem Rücken auf. Er flog, allerdings wie ein reichlich plumper Vogel, und traf die entfernte Wand des Duellbereichs. Sirius fiel, rollte sich ab, und hörte Jones rufen:

„Wäre das ein Unverzeihlicher, wärst du jetzt tot!", bellte sie. „Immer bereit sein! Immer wachsam!"

Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf den Boden dort, wo er sich eben noch befunden hatte, und Sirius kam wenige Schritte entfernt in seiner gewohnten Hocke hoch, plötzlich wütend, weil sie es wagte, ihm gegenüber Alastor Moodys Worte zu benutzen. Moody war Sirius' Mentor gewesen. Jones hatte ihn kaum gekannt. Er blockte ihren Konjunktivzauber mit Leichtigkeit.

„_Impedimenta!"_

„War das schon dein bester?" Jones' Schild fraß den Fluch sofort. _„Suffocum!"_

Sirius rollte sich ab, hielt sich nicht damit auf, den Würgezauber zu blocken. Eine alte und vertraute Ruhe begann ihn zu erfüllen, und er ertappte sich beim Grinsen. Ein weiterer roter Lichtblitz schlug hinter ihm ein, doch er war bereist wieder in der Hocke. Sirius' Zauber schoss hoch.

„_Conteriaco!"_

Der Zauberstab durchbrach scharf ihre Schilde und ließ Jones in die Höhe fliegen. Als sie Sekunden später aufschlug, war er bereit. _„Demergos!"_

Der Boden unter seiner ‚Prüferin' wurde zu Treibsand, und sie versank rasch. Unglücklicherweise war Jones alles andere als untalentiert und konnte auf ein jahrelanges Training zurückgreifen. Die Aurorin versuchte nicht einmal einen Gegenzauber, sondern beschwor einen eigenen.

„_Incendio!"_

Der Feuerblitzfluch wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, wenn nicht Sirius auf genau die gleiche Ausbildung zurückgreifen könnte. Als sein Schild ihn ablenkte, wankte es nicht mal. _„Pulverulentus!"_, rief er schnell, und Sekunden später legte sich eine Nebelwolke um sie, die ihr den Blick versperrte. Sirius nutzte den Vorteil, sprang aus seiner Hocke auf und sprintete nach rechts. Jones war jedoch ziemlich schnell, und die Wolke verzog sich bereits nach Sekunden. Er ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit, sich zu orientieren. _„Roteventilo!"_

Wieder wirbelte Jones in die Luft, hüpfte auf und ab wie ein Gummiball. So unerwartet überrascht heulte sie wütend auf, besaß jedoch zugleich genug Geistesgegenwart, um wieder auf den Boden zu kommen.

„_Petrificus Totalus!" _Sirius blockte gerade rechtzeitig, sprang nach rechts weg und verlor für eine entscheidende und idiotische Sekunde seine Deckung. Er erkannte schon seinen Fehler, bevor er sie überhaupt hörte: _„Offenvox!"_

Es war, als erfasse ihn ein Bündel Blitze, und es gelang Sirius gerade eben, den Zauberstab nicht zu verlieren, als er fiel. Jones' Pech war seine Erfahrung mit Schmerzen; reiner Instinkt übernahm, als er sich abrollte und sich in seiner Hocke wiederfand.

„_Glacialium!" _

Jones wehrte den Gefrierzauber mit ärgerlicher Leichtigkeit ab. _„Crucio!"_

Der Fluch traf Sirius mitten in die Brust und ließ ihn den Halt verlieren. Hart auf dem Rücken aufschlagend, fühlte er das vertraute Gefühl der Agonie durch seinen Körper jagen, und einen Augenblick überfiel ihn die Erinnerung an andere Zeiten, dunklere Orte - _Nein! _Sirius sammelte sich und lenkte seine Konzentration von seinem Schmerz weg in den Zauberstab.

„_Everbero!"_

Sein Stoßzauber ließ sie hilflos nach hinten schlittern, fallen, und plötzlich war der Schmerz verflogen. Schnell kam Sirius auf die Beine, ignorierte die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs - im Aurorentraining war fast alles erlaubt. Außerdem wusste er, dass er später einen Heiltrank schlucken konnte und sich nicht sorgen musste. Einen Augenblick lang zog er in Betracht, Jones den Folterfluch selbst spüren zu lassen, einfach nur um zu sehen, wie sie damit zurecht kam, doch Sirius widerstand dem Drang. Es würde rein gar nichts beweisen.

„_Tarantallegra!"_

„_Imperio!"_

Ihre Zauber trafen sich in der Mitte; sein kurzes Zögern hatte ihn den Vorteil gekostet. Sirius konnte nicht mehr sehen, ob sein Zauber traf oder nicht; plötzlich hüllte ihn ein warmes Gefühl ein, das er zu gut kannte. Der Rest der Welt verblasste, er fühlte sich gut, lullte sich friedlich ein. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins begann eine süße Stimme zu flüstern, ihn aufzufordern, seinen Zauberstab fallen zu lassen. Alles war so unwichtig, und die Stimme so überzeugend... _Lass den Zauberstab fallen. _Alles war warm und friedlich. Es erschien so einfach...

Dann kam er zu sich. Sirius schüttelte den Fluch ab und hob gleichzeitig den Zauberstab.

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Jones' Zauberstab segelte in seine Hand, und sie stolperte nach hinten. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen, konzentrierte sich darauf, die Nachwirkungen der Flüche abzuschütteln, die ihn getroffen hatten. Nach einem innerlichen Check entschied er, dass kein bleibender Schaden entstanden war - doch Jones starrte ihn befremdet an.

„Wir hast du das gemacht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was gemacht?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Den Fluch so schnell gebrochen", erwiderte die Aurorin und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der den Imperius-Fluch so schnell abgeschüttelt hat. Du hast nur ein paar Sekunden gebraucht."

_Ach ja__?, _fragte Sirius sich insgeheim. Er zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und antwortete trocken. „Übung."

* * *

„Die Liste der Bewerber leert sich rasch, was?"

„Ziemlich.", antwortete Severus trocken.

Remus schmunzelte, doch sein Stellvertreter sah ihn an, als sei er verrückt geworden.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was an der Angelegenheit so lustig ist", kommentierte Snape. „Jetzt haben wir schon seit einer Woche keinen Lehrer mehr für Dunkle Künste. Ein Haufen Unterricht fällt aus, und die UTZe sind in weniger als drei Monaten. Also, wenn du dein viertes Jahr als Schulleiter mit einem Haufen durchgefallener Schüler abschließen willst..."

„Severus..."

„Ja?", antwortete Snape knapp, und Remus konnte nur seufzen. „Also, Remus, welchen willst du - den Todesser, den Idioten oder die Politikerin? Crouch ist wahrscheinlich am besten qualifiziert, aber ich würde ihn sicher nicht empfehlen."

Es blieb nichts als zu schnauben. „Ich hatte ehrlich gehofft, dass Dung den Job übernimmt", sagte er leise. „Oder Sirius."

Snape zog eine Grimasse.

„Ach herrje, lass das.", kam Remus ihm zuvor. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Sirius weit qualifizierter ist als Quirrell es je war, und es ist gut möglich, dass er auch qualifizierter als du ist, insbesondere, wenn er zurück ins Feld geht."

„Ich..."

„Nein, Severus. Versuch es erst gar nicht. Du weißt, dass ich dir den Job nicht geben kann. Lehrer für Zaubertränke sind schwer zu bekommen - noch schwerer als die für Dunkle Künste. Und außerdem weiß die gesamte Zaubererwelt, dass du ein Todesser bist."

Schwarze Augen glitzerten wütend. „Das wurde nie bewiesen."

„Natürlich nicht. James und Arabella haben ein erstaunliches Talent dafür, Dinge zu übersehen.", konterte Remus. Snape seufzte. „Wenn ich dir den Job gebe, gehen die Eltern auf die Barrikaden."

Severus murmelte etwas Wütendes, widersprach jedoch nicht, und dafür war Remus dankbar. Er hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, die Gefühle seines Stellvertreters mit einzubeziehen; zurzeit warteten ein Haufen Probleme und sehr wenige Lösungsmöglichkeiten - noch gar nicht einberechnet, dass Remus noch immer darum rang, seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen, die ihn seit vierundzwanzig Stunden wach hielten. Er war müde, verärgert und hatte keine Geduld mehr. Also, wenn Severus sich ärgerte, sollte es so sein. Im Moment scherte Remus sich nicht sehr darum.

„Also", sagte er betont ruhig. „Ich erkenne die Tatsache an, dass wir ein Problem haben. Hast du einen Vorschlag?"

„Nein", knurrte sein Stellvertreter.

„Ich auch nicht", gab Remus zu. „Also werde ich das Fach für den Rest des Jahres selbst übernehmen."

„Was?"

Remus schmunzelte über die offene Verwirrung in Severus' Gesicht. „Ich habe das schon mal gemacht, weißt du."

„Natürlich.", schnappte Snape. „Allerdings bist du heute der Schulleiter. Deine Aufgabe ist nicht zu unterrichten."

„Ist mir aufgefallen", antwortete er trocken. „Also, solange du keine bessere Lösung kennst...?"

Snapes Blick verdüsterte sich und gab ihm die Antwort.

* * *

_**Tbc...**_


End file.
